Eternal War
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: Werewolves and Vampires races have been sworn enemies since the dawn of time, hunting one another is now just a right of passage. But what happens when two youths throw away old grudges and replace it with something more? ZoLu
1. Initiation

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay so it's late and I'm bored. That's NEVER a good thing. Most of my outrageous stories came from me being in a mood like this :/ This story I actually thought of in the bath (Okay you didn't need to know that) that I took a few hours ago :/**

**Zoro and Luffy are two of my most fav characters and I was kinda sad how every time I look them up there aren't hardly any fics :( So my bored mind came up with this. The thought actually came out of watching the One Piece fun Monster Time/ New Moon Trailer/ Blood and Chocolate. I figured I like monster stories :D So I'm gonna try one, though I'm still thinking of this story so my thoughts are not all together here.**

**Thinking about it though I couldn't find a reason for me to make this story normal, in that I mean relationship wise. Meaning I'm considering putting this as Yaoi . . . MAYBE. Depends where it goes and what you guys think, as I said I'm still thinking of this story and thoughts would be appreciated :D As I have stated before I'm not a big fan of guyxguy, but I wouldn't know how to put this story :/**

**Well forget my blabbering and enjoy the chp. We'll see where it goes from here, or what your guys' input should be. 'Kay, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!! XD**

**Summary:** Eternal friendship, eternal love . . . eternal war? Werewolves and Vampires races have been sworn enemies since the dawn of time, hunting one another is now just a right of passage. But what happens when two youths throw away old grudges and replace it with something more? . . . turn the world upside down of course!

* * *

"Luffy!" came the red-headed man, making the raven-haired teen jump. "I thought I told you to stop playing with them?!"

"I'm sorry Shanks," The boy pouted, taking his thumb off of his fang. "But they're just so SHARP!"

"I know that anchor," Shanks said with a smile as he came and sat next to the youth and ruffled his hair affectionately. "It's just a sign showing your initiation his coming up soon."

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous about that," the boy said glancing down and rubbing his arm.

"Why's that Luffy?" Shanks asked with a confused blink.

"I don't know," Luffy said with a roll of his shoulders. "It's just . . . I've never met _them _before."

"Oh, you talking about Werewolves?" Shanks said with a knowing smile.

"Mhm," Luffy said with a nervous nod. "I heard they're strong."

"Yeah, but that's all!" Shanks said with a laugh and wave of his hand. "They lack what's up in here." At that Shanks poked his skull.

"Yeah, Ace told me they were nothing but dumb beasts!" Luffy said with a giggle.

"That's partly true," Shanks said with a nod and smile. "You should take advice from your brother. He's already had his initiation."

"I know!" Luffy said with a smile. "He even came back sooner than expected! He's really strong!"

"Yes, he is," Shanks said with a nod. "Usually it takes New Fangs some hours, or even the WHOLE night before they kill their first Werewolf."

"Ace came back in two hours!" Luffy said with a proud grin as he held up two fingers.

"That he did," Shanks said remembering feeling quite proud of the young Vampire as he returned with the head of the Werewolf.

"What about yours Shanks?!" Luffy asked with sparkling interest.

"W-Well," Shanks said scratching his cheek and looking at the interested teen. "Mine was quite a long time ago you know."

"SO!" Luffy said with a large smile as he plopped in the man's lap and rolled. "I wanna hear it!"

"The truth is Luffy—I never killed the one on my initiation," Shanks said honestly.

"Hm, what do you mean Shanks?" Luffy asked, tilting his head. "I thought you're banished until you come back with a Werewolf head."

"That's true," Shanks said with a nod. "Just not his."

"Doesn't the rule apply for the Werewolves too?" Luffy asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Theirs are a little different," Shanks said scratching his head.

"Hm, how come you know so much about the enemy?" Luffy asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because I actually paid _attention_ in my schooling years!" Shanks bit back.

"Nee, hee, hee, right," Luffy giggled.

"Hhh, seriously Luffy, you're gonna need to know all about them if you are to fight them," Shanks said, a little worried for the young blood. "Not only that, but they expect you to excel just like your brother Ace."

"About that," Luffy said looking down and twiddling his thumbs.

"Hm, what is it Luffy?" Shanks asked, noticing his nervous mood.

"I'm not as strong as Ace is so . . . I don't know if I can live up to everyone's expectations," Luffy said, worried about what everyone will think.

"Don't worry!" Shanks said with a smile, slapping the boy on the back. "You'll be getting nothing but a pup, shedding its puppy fur. It'll be a piece of cake!"

"Yeah!" Luffy said with a large grin as he shot up with new confidence. "It will be! After all—it's just a pup!"

* * *

The two strong beasts clashed and sunk their claws into one another. The other roared out in pain as the other gained the upper hand and pounced upon it. The dark beast placed it's clawed hand on the throat of its opponent, demanding it to submit. The other pinned its ears down and lowered its head.

The other stood up and roared his victory. The others sitting by just smiled and clapped their hands, acknowledging the warrior. One man, a tall pale man stood up and came to the victor to congratulate him.

"Well done Zoro," he said with a smile as he placed his hand on the champion's broad shoulder, the fur underneath the touch of his palm seeping back into its human tanned flesh. "I would expect nothing less from my son."

"I'm glad I'm found pleasing in your eyes father," he said with a smirk, wiping off the sweat from the battle. "But can't you give me a challenger that doesn't wet himself?"

"But my boy," the golden-eyed man said with a smile. "You are still shedding your pup fur. You cannot fight us adults until you are done."

"Then why is it taking so da-- long!" Zoro complained, looking at his arms that still had some fur on it—still shedding.

"Be patient my boy," the man said with a smile, this man known as Dracule Mihawk. "Your initiation is coming up soon—that shall make you very happy, I know it."

"I'll bet fighting da--ed Vampires will be better than fighting these ingrates!" He scoffed, watching his opponent crawl away with his tail between his leg.

"Don't underestimate them my son," Mihawk pointed out. "Most of them are quite ingenious."

"Hmph, is that why you never killed the Vampire you were put against on your initiation?" Zoro asked looking at the older dog.

The man's smile turned into a frown just bringing up that Vampire. Mihawk shook his head just remembering it and then snickered.

"I just underestimated him is all," Mihawk said with a faint smile, remembering that redhead.

"Tch, if I were the pack leader I wouldn't have let you back in," Zoro grumbled as he sat down and put his boots back on.

"Which is why you're not!" Mihawk reminded him. "May I remind you that if I hadn't been allowed in, you would have never been born."

"So," Zoro said, looking up at the man with lazy, uncaring emerald eyes.

"So?" Mihawk raised a brow. "I had to kill FIVE other Vampires to be allowed back into the Great Pack for not killing that redhead!"

"Well what about him, hm?" Zoro asked, with a smirk. "I head he was let back into his clan."

"He also had to kill to earn a right of passage to enter," Mihawk said with a nod, trying to make the young pup understand.

"Tch, so why don't you just hunt him down and kill him?" Zoro asked with a yawn.

"You don't understand that you only get one night to kill them!" Mihawk said. "Perhaps if you wouldn't sleep through your studies you'd know the rule of the games!"

"Yeah, yeah I know," Zoro said waving his hand. "The night of the full moon."

"That's right," Mihawk said with a nod as he looked up into the darkening sky. "Once a month a Pup and a New Fang are allowed a right of passage, and also respect into their race."

"Then how 'come you have so much respect—knowing you neglected to kill your opponent?" Zoro asked, tilting his head back from where he sat towards his sire.

"Because I come from a long noble line of great warriors, as do you pup," He said looking down at the youth and jabbing him in the side with his boot, earning Zoro a grunt. "So look on the bright side, if you neglect to kill your opponent, they'll still respect you."

Zoro scoffed and let out a chuckle. He scowled as he looked at his father before looking away and saying—

"I WON'T lose! The stupid New Fang's probably some fool!"

"Not necessarily," Mihawk said with a smile, shaking his head. "As you are aware of some of our race takes time for their pup fur to fully finish shedding."

"Yeah, I know. Glad as he-- I'm not like that," Zoro said with a smirk, feeling quite sorry for those who are much older than him who still cling to their old fur.

"Actually it's not as bad as you think," Mihawk said, bending down to him and tapping his shoulder. "I was very similar to that, and the Vampire I was up against was some years younger than me—heh, poor fool didn't expect to fight such an older Werewolf."

"A youngin' still whooped you're a--," Zoro said with a sigh, earning him a smack to the back of the head.

"You won't be saying that when your time comes and you find yourself against an older Vampire," Mihawk scoffed. "As I said before, they aren't that different from us. Some of them it takes years for their new fangs to come in. The older ones are always the more experienced."

"Heh, ya hear that Usopp! You're gonna have to fight an older New Fang!" Zoro teased, staring at the pup some yards away.

"Sh-Shut up!" he stuttered from where he sat, that pup had always been teasing him, telling him he was going to lose when his full moon fight came.

"Heh, ha!" Zoro chuckled, he loved teasing the pup to where it hurt.

"Don't forget also that if you defeat this Vampire you are allowed to hunt along side the Alpha and his top warriors," Mihawk added with a smile.

"I dunno," Zoro said with a smile. "That sounds like heaven, but I like the way you get to hunt, alone—never was a pack person."

"My boy you were born a Werewolf not a Vampire," Mihawk sneered. "_They_ fight alone, but not us."

"Not all of them," Zoro said. "Some have taken our idea to hunt as packs."

"Some," Mihawk said. "Mostly the Head Blood and his warriors, but most prefer to hunt alone."

"Hmph, like I said—they're fools," Zoro said with a smirk.

"They may be, but you'll get to see first hand when the full moon comes," Mihawk said with a sigh as he stood up. "Now come on, it's time to head over to the Alpha Pack Leader.

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro said with a sigh as he stood up and followed the older wolf.

As they walked out of the fighting arena Zoro passed by the young dark pup Usopp, who sat near the corner just sketching away. He smirked as he said—

"That older Vampire's gonna murder you on your Full Moon Fight."

Zoro said this as he passed him causing the boy to tremble. He HATED it when he teased him like this, but he knew it was probably true. Usopp glanced down and hugged his sketch pad close knowing it was all too true—he was a coward among his race and knew he'd shame the Alpha just by _attempting_ to fight his counterpart. He didn't want to die, nor be banished—but there was no other choice between the two—for him.

* * *

"Hmmm, yes, they are coming in perfectly," Dragon said with a pleased smile as he took his fingers away from his boy's mouth. "It is about time for your initiation."

"Heh, hear that Luffy," Ace said with a smirk from where he sat on the desk. "You're gonna be hunting like the big boys now."

"Y-Yeah," Luffy said, still a little nervous about this whole ritual.

"What's wrong?" Asked Dragon seeing his son's nervousness.

"He's just a little nervous is all," Shanks said with a smile as he stepped forward.

"I can see why," Ace said with a nod. "You are a bit scrawny—I hadn't expected your fangs to come in so soon."

"Me either," Luffy said scratching the back of his head. "I wanted to be like you Ace; I mean you were ready and everything!"

"Yep, I was," Ace said with a smile, remembering killing his first Werewolf. "Poor bast--- never knew what was coming."

"You're so strong just 'cause your were this clan's deceased Head Blood's son," Luffy said with a pout as he crossed his arms.

"Well then you have no excuse to lose," Ace said with a smile, looking at his little brother—though not related by blood. "You're this clan's _new_ Head Blood's son. So show us what you've got!"

"Hey! There's still some time left before the upcoming full moon! Do you think you could teach me a thing or two, you know—so I can kill that mutt?!" Luffy asked, raising his fist.

"Why sure!" he said with a grin as he hopped off the desk, but halted upon glancing carefully at Dragon. "That is, if pops says it's okay."

"Can he dad?!" Luffy asked with a pout.

"I don't see any harm in it," Dragon said with a sigh a nod. "After all you are my only son—it'd be a shame if you were killed."

"Uh-hem, might I suggest you tell Luffy _who_ he's going up against?" Shanks cut in with a cough.

"Yeah, who's this pup?" Luffy asked with a cocky grin.

"His name's Roronoa Zoro," Dragon said, remembering him with a sigh. "Of all pups it has to be him."

"Na—doesn't sound so tough," Luffy said, cocking his head.

"Easy there Luffy," Ace said knowing the ignorant boy never knew what he was getting himself into.

"He's the son of Dracule Mihawk," Dragon said, glancing at the redhead who looked awfully surprised.

"Na, who's that?" Luffy asked looking at Shanks, seemingly he knew—by the look on his face.

"I was not aware he sired a pup," Shanks said casting his gaze down, leaving Dragon to stare at him in silent wonder for a little while.

"But who is that?" Luffy groaned.

"He's the son of the wolf Shanks couldn't beat idiot!" Ace said, smacking Luffy upside the head.

"WHAT?!!" Luffy gasped with wide eyes. "But won't that mean I won't be able to beat him either?!!"

"He's a good amount of years older than you Luffy," Dragon said. "And he's been shedding for some years now—if I were to put it in our terms I would say he's been growing his new fangs for years."

"But mine have just come in some months ago!" Luffy complained. "How can I beat him if he's THAT experienced?!"

"By my help," Ace said with a smile, as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax; it'll be a piece of cake."

"For you maybe," Luffy mumbled with a pout.

"Hey! What happened to my optimistic little brother who claimed he could take on 10 Werebast---s at once?" Ace said with a smile.

"You think I can?" Luffy asked.

"Sure," Ace said with a smile.

"YOSH! Then I will!!" Luffy pointed up optimistically. "I'll make everyone proud once I bring his head back!"

"That's our Luffy!" Shanks said with a laugh and smile.

Dragon would have joined in with the laughter if he would have believed Luffy was ready—which he clearly WASN'T! He'd seen Mihawk's pup before and knew he was a force to be reckoned with. He was older and much more experienced—he's been training for this fight for a while now, unlike Luffy. Hhh, he feared only the worst could come out of this Full Moon Match that was to take place in less than two weeks.

* * *

"Dracule—I see you've brought your pup," the large Alpha said as he lifted his head to watch the two walk through his warriors towards to where he sat.

"He is here," Mihawk said motioning towards his tall son.

"Hm, looks like you've been training well," The large Werewolf said as he scanned the pups built body.

"I have Alpha Whitebeard," Zoro said as he inclined his head to him in acknowledgement and respect, Whitebeard followed his motion afterwards.

"That's good," he said with a nod. "Because you're going to be fighting the Head Blood's very son."

"Is that so?" Zoro said with a smirk feeling as if his training and waiting for a strong opponent has finally paid off.

"Yes," Whitebeard said with a nod. "I have seen this boy though and I am not too pleased with him."

"Why is that?" Mihawk asked.

"He's barely grown into his fangs!" Whitebeard scoffed. "On top of that he's scrawny. Hardly an opponent I say."

"Hhh, then _must_ I fight him?" Zoro asked, really not wanting to fight another weakling.

"What goes, goes," came one of Whitebeard's top warriors gruff voice.

Zoro turned and looked at the silver Werewolf who sat near Whitebeard with his arms crossed. He groaned looking at the familiar warrior wishing he didn't have to put his two cents into things.

"I wasn't asking for _your_ opinion _Smoker_!" Zoro snapped.

"Don't get snappy with me pup," Smoker said as he glared at him. "I have killed more Vampires than you have even seen!"

"Well you're about to be outdone old dog!" Zoro said with a cocky smirk.

"Heh, you have some pup there Dracule," Smoker said, leaning back against the boulder he sat against.

"Jah ha ha ha ha ha!!" came the laugh of another warrior as he slapped his thigh. "I'll say!"

Zoro looked at the brown Werewolf and wished this idiotic warrior would just shut up and leave him alone. He doubted they'd want to fight a weakling as well. He narrowed his eyes at the laughing warrior—Jyabura, that wolf had always had it coming!

"Well if you don't want it Roronoa I suppose I could give the opponent to Teach here, he's been waiting for an opportune moment to fight a Vampire." Whitebeard said, motioning towards the older Werewolf.

Zoro turned to eye the dark-haired man. Ah yes, he was one of the few Werewolves who still hadn't stopped shedding—the poor man has been shedding for years, still clinging onto that pup fur. Zoro knew he's been aching for a chance to fight one. The man sneered upon meeting Zoro's gaze.

"You do realize what you're wanting to pass up Roronoa?!" Jyabura spoke up in a chuckle. "This is the Head Blood's son! You kill him and it'll automatically land in a spot among Alpha Whitebeard's Inner Pack!"

"Is that so?" Zoro said with a smirk as he gazed at Marshal D. Teach—the fool had been wanting that position for some years now, and would probably kill to get it.

Zoro eyed Whitebeard who waited for his response. Zoro smirked and tilted his head back. Weak opponent or not, if he got into the Inner Pack then he'd end up fighting the best of the best Blood Warriors anyways—yes, this didn't seem like such a bad idea."

"Hmph! Just because you get to kill a high status Vampire shouldn't mean a thing!" complained Blackbeard. "The boy's probably weak! A newborn pup could take him down! Is that what Wolf Warriors you wish for now, Alpha Whitebeard?!"

"Hey! Calm down Teach-bro!" called out another Warrior as he lifted his sunglasses—in the middle of the night—for no reason at all, just to prove he had good eyesight. "This law's been around for ages."

"Hmph! I say it is flawed!" He grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"The law is the law," spoke up another warrior, this one sounding more cold than most. "It cannot be changed once written—not even by the Alpha."

All turned to see Rob Lucci standing there, with his hands in his pockets and eyes closed. The man was in Whitebeard's Inner Pack, but seemed so dark that even Whitebeard wasn't too fond of him. The only reason why he kept him around was because he was strong and one of his finest Wolf Warriors . . . once killing 300 Vampires in one night—he was nearly a legend, among Mihawk who had killed countless as well—despite the fact that he failed his initiation.

"That is true Lucci," Whitebeard said with a nod. "So what is your decision . . . Roronoa?"

"Well, it seems like I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place," Zoro said with a smirk.

"Ooohh, you gonna bite back," Jyabura asked, licking his lips.

"I would, but it seems this is an opportunity I can't pass us," Zoro said as he looked at Whitebeard. "I accept."

"Very well," Whitebeard said giving a nod, glad the boy agreed for he had been wanting this pup among his warriors for quite some time now—he knew he'd make a great Wolf Warrior and fit well in the Pack—even the Inner Pack.

Whitebeard then stood up, as did his warriors, following his actions. He lifted his hand towards the moon that was now shining bright.

"Once this moon is full will be when your ritual shall arise!" he said looking at the strong pup. "So prepare yourself Roronoa for your right of passage is at hand."

"Heh, I can't wait," Zoro said, licking his lips, not being able to wait for that challenge.

**Hot Shot's girl: as I said I was bored :P That and I think I've watched too much Underworld lol XP yeah . . . don't know much about Werewolves and Vampires and Pixies and Leprechauns, and faeries, and etc. lol Yeah, I'm one of those girls who does NOT like Twilight, sorry, but that's just me. So I'm gonna be rusty on the whole ordeal, but hey—that's the beauty of fanfiction! You can't to make ANYTHING up XD lol.**

**Well, like it, don't like it. It's all up to you. Like I said I'm still pondering this story so any ideas would be great if you think I should do something or shouldn't. Well, sigh, I'm tired and I'll be hitting the sack soon. Got a concert to go see tomorrow :D Yays, well enjoy and until next chp (Whenever I get that up :P) bye ;D**


	2. One Week Left

**Hot Shot's girl: Yeah . . . couldn't really figure what genre to put this under. It's not really scary I guess, but I assume Werewolves and Vampires would usually be in horror movies so . . . yeah, oh well. Enjoy :)**

"Gaahhh!" Luffy cried as he was flung against the wall of the training room.

"Hhh, come on Luffy!" Ace groaned as he rolled his eyes and head at the same time. "You're Full Moon Fight is in ONE week! If you can't manage to spare against me then there's no way you're going to beat that Dracule kid!"

"Naaaa, I know," Luffy groaned as he stood up and rubbed his sore bottom—getting tossed to the ground all the time wasn't good on it. "But you know I'm weaker than you, there's no way I can fair in a fight against you."

"You're gonna have to Lu," Ace said as he came up to him and helped him stand straighter. "I don't want my kid brother dead alright."

"I still think it's not fair," Luffy pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. "He's been preparing for this longer than I have—can't he fight someone who's been getting their new fangs in longer than me?"

"Sorry Lu, but that's just the way it is," Ace said with a sigh and shrug.

"Mmmrrrmm!!" Luffy moaned, rolling his eyes. "Who makes up these stupid rules?!"

"Don't call them stupid Luffy," Ace said pointing at him. "These 'rules' has been around longer than even you."

"I'm a couple hundred years old Ace—I know it's older than me," Luffy said, narrowing his eyes, trying to show his brother he wasn't ignorant about how old the Law was.

"So you did pay attention in class when they told you how old it was," Ace said with a chuckle as he rubbed Luffy's head.

"At least I don't fall _asleep_ on the teachers," Luffy said, shooing his hand away.

"Nuh!" Ace blinked at him in surprise. "Look Luffy, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone about that!"

"Well . . . sometimes I can't help myself," Luffy said shuffling his feet.

"Who'd you tell?!" Ace asked, praying Luffy hadn't told Dragon.

"Just Shanks," Luffy said, tilting his head. "He thought it was funny, but don't worry he won't tell anyone."

"Hhhhaaa, good," Ace said with a relieved sigh. "At least you didn't tell pops."

"Tell me what?" came Dragon, walking into the training room to see the two boys.

"Duuuhhh, n-nothing!" Ace said with a nervous grin, turning around to him and waving it off.

"Luffy," Dragon said looking at his son.

"Na?" he answered in response to him.

"Go take a break, get something to eat. I'm gonna have a talk with your brother," Dragon said, motioning him off with a flick of his head.

"'Kay!" Luffy said with a grin as he trotted off.

As soon as the door shut Ace pleaded his excuse—knowing he'd been caught.

"Look dad, I swear it's not that bad!" he pleaded. "It's nothing but a tiny little sleep disorder! It doesn't effect my fighting at all, I swear!"

"Hhh, I know about your sleep disorder son," Dragon said with a sigh a soft smile. "You've had it ever since you were a child. I wanted to talk to you about Luffy though."

"Oh," Ace said with a blink, sighing inwardly and then becoming quite serious about this subject. "What about?"

"I don't think he's ready," Dragon stated—a fact Ace knew all-too-well.

* * *

"Sanji, Sanji, Sanji!!" the boy chirped as he came bouncing up to the blonde who was currently in the kitchen.

"Hm, what do you want now Luffy?" the blonde chef asked as he turned to see the raven-haired boy with a huge grin come sit down on the counter.

"Food, food, food!" he chanted, banking his hands on the counter.

"Back from training I see," the blue-eyed blonde said with a smile as he turned and got out a few contents.

"Uh-huh," Luffy said with a nod. "Ace is rough man."

"I'll bet he is," Sanji said with a nod as he cut up the contents. "He is one of our finest Blood Warriors."

"I know," Luffy said with a proud grin. "Isn't he awesome Sanji?"

"Yeah, he is," Sanji said with a smile as he turned to Luffy. "But I'm sure you want to be better than him right?"

"Someday," Luffy said with a shrug. "If I can beat my Full Moon opponent."

"Hey, don't be like that," Sanji said with a smile as he placed the contents in front of Luffy. "You'll do fine, now what do you want? Heart, Kidney, or Liver?"

"Hmmm, Liver!" Luffy said with a smile, pointing towards it. "I like it 'cause it's sweet!"

"Yeah, you and your sweets," Sanji said with a sigh as he placed the organ on a plate, sprinkled some seasoning, and a few droplets of blood, then served it to Luffy who gladly ate it. "So—who is this opponent of yours anyway? Some young pup? Mine was, da-- fool was a synch."

"Yeah, but my opponent is older than me! AND'S been training longer than me!" Luffy protested, blood dripping down from his lips.

"Tch, by how much?" Sanji asked, leaning on the counter towards the New Fang.

"20 years!" Luffy protested. "He's your age!"

Sanji nodded in acknowledgement. He rolled his shoulders and looked at the New Fang and just smiled.

"So, you've spared with me before. Luffy you're only 170, not too far from a 190 year-old," Sanji said with a shrug.

"But you're not a Werewolf," Luffy pouted.

"So," Sanji said. "You sayin' they're better than us?"

"NO!" spat Luffy with a growl. "NEVER!!"

"Then what are you so afraid of?" Sanji asked. "If he's just a pup then they're nothing to be scared of. Even if he is older than you and have been training longer for that day—I believe you can take him."

"Yeah, but the thing that gets me is he's the pup of the Full Moon Opponent Shanks couldn't defeat," Luffy said, bowing his head.

"Red-hair?!" Sanji asked, in surprise. "_That_ guy?"

"Uh-huh," Luffy said with a nod.

"Sheesh, and I heard Shanks was a prodigy when he was young," Sanji said, scratching the side of his cheek.

"That Mihawk wolf was too," Luffy said. "You think that's why they couldn't beat each other?"

"You know, my dad told me no one knows," Sanji said with a smile as he leaned his elbows on the counter.

"Why's that?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion and curiosity.

"Don' know," Sanji said with a roll of his shoulders. "I heard the deceased Head Blood, Gol D. Roger, took it to his grave."

"Why?" asked Luffy not understanding why it was so important to do so. "It wasn't important right?"

"Maybe," Sanji said, raising his curly brow and smiling at the curious New Fang.

"Hm," Luffy hummed, pondering things with a few blinks. "Well I hope something like that doesn't happen in my fight."

"I'm sure it won't," Sanji said, rubbing his unruly hair. "It was probably something freakish is all."

"Yeah, probably," Luffy said with a wide grin.

"Sanji!" came a female's voice, the sound alone turning the blonde into mush.

"Yeeesss~?!" the love-sick chef turned to the tangerine as she entered the kitchen.

"Need a quart of AB blood please," she asked, slapping her hand on the counter and waiting for him.

"Right away my dear!!" he exclaimed as he turned and raced off towards the fridge.

"Hey Nami!" Luffy said with a smile, spitting some blood on her.

"Ugh, Luffy—you mind?" she asked, wiping it off her.

"Sorry," he said turning his face away, so not to ruin her black dress anymore.

"Hey, I heard you're about ready to go on your Full Moon Fight!" she said with a smile.

"Mhm!" he nodded, swallowing his food before deciding to speak to her.

"Excited?" she asked, leaning her elbows on the counter.

"A bit," he said with a shrug.

"What's a matter?" asked Nami, noticing the boy not in his usually ecstatic mood.

"I have to fight, not only, a strong pup but one who's older _and_ the offspring of Dracule Mihawk," he said looking at her.

"_Him_?" Nami asked, remembering the name.

"How come everyone knows this guy _but_ me?!" Luffy asked feeling left out in the dark.

"Probably because you don't listen to rumors," Nami said, holding her index finger up.

"Who cares," groaned Luffy. "Most aren't true anyways."

"True, but there's just something about that guy you'll have to watch out for," Nami said. "That includes his son!"

"Sheesh, what is sooo bad about the guy, other than Shanks couldn't defeat him?!" Luffy asked, throwing his arms in the air.

"Well," Nami said, leaning closer into the boy. "They say he's actually in cahoots with the Hunters!"

"GASP!! Are you serious?!" Luffy asked, his eyes widened.

"That's what I heard, from a very reliable source," she said with a sure nod. "I heard the Hunters are getting lazy and so getting our races to do their dirty work—in return for immunity of course."

"How so?" asked Luffy, leaning in a bit more closely—she clearly had caught his attention.

"Here you are my dear!" Sanji said as he came him with a glass full of the blood Nami had asked for. "You talking about the Immortals?"

"Huh?" Luffy said, confused.

"They're called the Immortal Lords," Nami said, taking the glass. "There's at least seven of them."

"Why are they called that?" Luffy asked, cocking his head. "We're all immortal."

"True," Sanji said with a nod. "But they're called that because they have no risk of getting killed by the Hunters. You see they do the Hunters' dirty work by killing off as many of their hated races as possible. I don't know who the sneaky bast--- is who thought of this, but it's actually smart on their behalf."

"Technically, they're not breaking any laws of ours," Nami said. "So, none of our Elders or even the Head Blood can do anything against it."

"Same goes for those shi--y dogs," Sanji said with a nod. "Their warriors aren't breaking their laws so nothing can be done about it."

"Isn't that wrong though?" Luffy asked, looking at the two.

"Of course it is!" Nami scoffed. "Well—to our morals of course, but not the law."

"Huh," Luffy said with a nod, never thinking about that before.

"Well, I better be getting this to Vivi," Nami said with a sigh, looking at her glass of blood. "She's been under the weather lately and Robin says she needs some more pints of blood a day, later guys."

"Bye," Luffy said with a smile and wave,

"Farewell my dear!!" Sanji sang as he spun with a heart in his eye.

"Why do you always react like that whenever you see Nami or any other girl by that matter?" Luffy asked, still baffled by what Sanji saw in them.

"It's call attraction idiot," Sanji said, looking quite back to normal once he gazed at Luffy. "You'll learn of it once you meet that special someone."

"Hhh, it's too confusing to understand," Luffy moaned, letting his head lay on the counter. "Can I have another liver?"

"Shouldn't you be getting back to training?" Sanji asked.

* * *

"He's my only son, you should know what I mean by saying I do not wish him dead," Dragon said as he spoke to Ace about this serious matter.

"I do," Ace said with a nod. "He's my kid brother—the only one I got. I don't know what I'd do if he was killed."

"Aye," Dragon said with a nod, glancing towards the floor. "I fear this Roronoa may kill him though."

"I believe he's capable," Ace said crossing his arms. "But I don't think he will. I think Luffy'll surprise us."

"That's what I'm hoping for," Dragon said. "I feel though that he feels if he doesn't defeat his opponent he will shame his house."

"That's the rules," Ace said with a slight role of his shoulders.

"But Luffy's got a lot weighing on him," Dragon said with a blink and sigh. "He is the Head Blood's son and so many are looking to him to be a prodigy like you, but he's still just a New Fang—he's only gotten them in some months ago when this young pup of Dracule's has been shedding for some years and so been preparing and strengthening up his body and fighting skills longer—tch, I'd think he's been doing it even before he started shedding."

"I heard that's what Mihawk did," Ace said with a nod. "So it's expected, but I also heard Shanks was like this as well."

"Oh he was," Dragon said. "Even before he was a New Fang he was preparing for that fight—Luffy, hhh, on the other hand was a bit of a slacker."

"He's still strong though," Ace said with a smile.

"That he is," Dragon said, smiling proudly. "But you do know what happens if one looses."

"He's killed," Ace said with a grin. "Simple as that."

"That's not all Ace," Dragon said with a nod.

"Oh," Ace said twiddling his fingers slightly. "The other is . . . eaten."

"That's right," Dragon said with a nod. "The victor is allowed to eat their opponent thus granting them entrance into their deceased partner's strength and abilities. By drinking their life-force, their blood, they gain all their families secrets to their strength."

"Yep," Ace said with a smile as he rocked back and forth on his heels, remembering the power he felt after 'eating' the Werewolf he had defeated in his fight some years back.

"That means if Luffy loses, his opponent will have his family's strengths, mine, my father, and so on," Dragon said. "It shall not be good if he wins."

"Yeah, I'll bet that bast--- Whitebeard is wanting him in his Inner Pack with his strongest Wolf Warriors—he's been after the Head Blood's power for centuries!" Ace growled, baring his left fang from his scowling lip.

"Yes, he has," Dragon said with a nod. "But never has a warrior of his been strong enough to defeat me and eat me, but now that Luffy has come of age . . . hhh, this can't be good for the clan."

"I swear to you I'll train Luffy so long and hard it'll be a synch when he fights that pup!" Ace swore to Dragon.

"Thank-you," Dragon said with a nod. "I'll have Shanks do the same; I shall probably teach him a few things as well if we want him to succeed."

"Don't worry, he will," Ace said with a sure nod. "After all—he's the Head Blood's son—who can defeat that?"

Dragon smiled, he was glad Ace was optimistic about this, though he knew he was just as scared deep down inside. Though Luffy was known to be full of surprising . . . one could never know how this fight was to turn out.

* * *

Zoro looked at his sharp black claws. He gazed at them for a good long while before he deemed them in sharp fit shape. He retracted them before letting out a yawn and resuming his lazy lounged position on the soft grass.

He decided not to take a nap this time, but just gaze up into the tree branches and past them into the blue skies above. He has been training ever since he could remember for this day to come. The Full Moon Fight was pride among pride to his race. He didn't know what the Vampires thought about it, the idiots probably didn't care as much as they did.

Zoro closed his eyes, not to sleep, but to remember something when he was just a young pup, something his Sire had told him.

**FLASHBACK**

"But father," complained the little green-haired pup. "Why must I train for the Full Moon Fight when I am not shedding yet?"

"Because," The pup's parent said as he knelt down and touched his young son on the shoulder. "I do not want you to turn out like me."

"What do you mean father?" the little one asked as his emerald eyes stared up at golden ones.

"I failed to eat my opponent on my Full Moon Fight," he said, his little one gasped in shock and surprise.

"But—but wouldn't that mean you'd be banished?!" he asked.

"I was, but returned with other Vampire heads instead," the pale man said.

"So was that Vampire too strong for you father?" the pup asked.

"No," the man said with a faint smile on his lips.

"Then how come you weren't able to kill him?" the pup asked, tilting his head in confusion as many pups often do.

"I couldn't," he said with a sigh as he stood up.

"Why?" the pup with emerald eyes asked.

"It's something you are not to understand, and never will," he said, sparing a glance at his young pup. "That is why I want you to begin training early—so you can kill your opponent, without any hesitation."

"Do the others in the pack not want what happened to you to happen to me?" the pup asked.

". . . No," his Sire said, not glancing at him this time.

The pup asked no more questions knowing his father would not answer. So he trained—he trained and toned his body and fighting skills waiting for that day to come—just like his father had told him to.

**END FLASHBACK**

"You sleepin' again Roronoa?" came a presence, making it clear to the pup as a shadow engulfed his body.

Zoro groaned at his loss for the soothingly warm sun. He opened his eyes to see that fool Blackbeard just grinning away at him.

"You know you always were a slacker, Zeh ha ha ha ha!!" Blackbeard laughed.

"Heh, you say that, but I've been training for this day ever since I was a young pup," Zoro said as he moved to a sitting position. "Unlike you."

"Hey, I've been training ever since I started shedding," He said holding out his arms. "But it looks like this da--ed fur doesn't want to come off. I've treaded this earth twice as much as you have young pup."

"Heh, who are you calling pup you pup?" Zoro asked with a chuckle. "When I defeat my opponent and eat him I'll be a grown wolf—and I'll be the one calling you young pup, heh."

He saw Blackbeard twitch at that. He saw him clench his teeth together and growl. The boy dog had to be one of those unluckys who sheds for years on end. He was coming near the end of it, signaling he was ready for his Full Moon Fight, but it was Zoro's turn now so he'd just have to wait another month—though the chance to fight a Head Blood relative was quite a rare chance seeing how there weren't as many of them.

"Tch, you're just jealous," Zoro said with a smirk as he stood up and wiped the invisible dirt off his pants.

"Don't mess with me pup!" Blackbeard growled. "You know I am a lot stronger than you'll ever be!"

"That may be, but once I gain entrance into the Inner Pack I'll be able to fight the stronger Blood Warriors and therefore become more powerful than _you_," Zoro said with a chuckle.

"It's not right,' Blackbeard growled, his left eye twitching. "An arrogant pup like you shouldn't be allowed into the Inner Pack!"

"I can't help it if I'm that could good," Zoro said, quite cocky.

"Tch, it's not that!" spat Blackbeard. "It's only because you're fighting the Head Blood's son!"

"Maybe," Zoro said with a shrug. "But it's your fault for taking such a long time to shed. The gods are just in my favor it seems."

"Roronoa, I swear! If you weren't that FOOL Dracule's son I'd kill you right now!" he spat.

"You'd kill one of your own brothers?" Zoro asked with a smirk. "It is against the law to kill one of your own Pack members. You know this right? After all you _were_ alive longer than me."

Blackbeard just growled and marched off. Zoro smirked. That old fool was nothing but a barker. Being still 'technically' a pup he was not aloud to go out hunting with the others and so therefore has never fought a Vampire—it was the law after all.

"Zoro," came a young voice that snapped him out of his thoughts, to look down at the young pup.

"Chopper," he said with a smile. "Why are you here?"

"I need to do a check-up on you," he said with a nod.

"Now?" he asked with a sigh.

"Uh-huh," Chopper putting his medic pack down, motioning for Zoro to sit. "Sit please."

"Hhh, alright," he groaned with a roll of his eyes as he sat.

"Lift your arms please," Chopper said raising his tiny arms.

Zoro did so and soon Chopper took of his shirt to check on his abdomen. As he listened to his heartbeat and lungs Zoro couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head.

"It still amazes me that one of our best doctors is nothing but a pup," Zoro said with a smile, looking at the young doctor.

"I heard your Full Moon Fight is nearing," Chopper said as he continued his examination on Zoro's body.

"Yep," Zoro said with a proud smile. "I'm fighting the very Head Blood's son."

"REALLY?!?!" gasped Chopper, his eyes widening. "Do you know what kind of privilege that is?!"

"So I heard," Zoro said looking at the young pup who wasn't even in the process of shedding his pup fur.

"That'll definitely land you in a spot in the Inner Pack!" Chopper chirped. "Do you feel honored at all?"

"I guess," Zoro said with a shrug. "But what I want is to fight a real opponent."

"What do you mean?" Chopper asked.

"I heard this guy's barely even a New Fang," Zoro said. "I don't want to fight another weakling."

"I can't wait until my time comes when I get to fight a Vampire!" Chopper said, his eyes sparkling with admiration towards that day. "I want to become a Wolf Warrior like everyone else!"

"Well, looks like you still have some decades to go little buddy," Zoro said, rubbing his little head.

"Yeah, but I can wait," Chopper said with a smile.

"And I'll be waiting for you in the Inner Pack," Zoro said with a smile.

"You really _think_ I can be that strong?" Chopper asked his eyes wide and sparkling.

"Chopper, you're a doctor—those are the best kind of warriors," he said with a smile, leaning in towards the young pup.

"How?" Chopper asked with a blink.

"You know exactly where their vital signs are," Zoro said touching Chopper's chest, up to his neck with an extended claw—pointing towards the vital signs.

"U-Uh, you're right!" Chopper said. "I do!"

"So you'll be a Wolf Warrior before you know it," Zoro said.

"You're right!" Chopper exclaimed. "Then I can join you and Franky!"

"Yep, you know he's been waiting for you guys to come," Zoro said. "He misses you guys."

"Yeah, I know," Chopper said with a nod. "He's been waiting for me, you, and Usopp for quite some time."

"Neh, I don't know if Usopp will be joining any time soon," Zoro said with a shrug, seeing Chopper done placed his shirt back upon him.

"Why?" Chopper asked with a blink. "He's been shedding for a while. He's almost ready for his fight."

"Even though his body might be ready I don't think his mind is," Zoro said, gazing out into space. "That's why I want you to watch out for him when I'm gone with the Wolf Warriors, okay?"

"Uh, right," Chopper said with a nod.

"Well, since you're done, I'm gonna be off to train some more," Zoro said as he stood up.

"Do you think you're opponent's training as hard as you?" asked Chopper.

"Probably, how am I supposed to know what a Vampire does?" Zoro said walking off and away from the doctor, treading back to his training grounds.

* * *

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!!" Luffy giggled as Ace wiggled his fingers all over Luffy's body.

"I gotcha, I gotcha!!" Ace grinned as he succeeded in making Luffy turn red in the face, having a hard time to breathe through his fits of laughter.

"No, no!!" cried Luffy, tears falling from his eyes. "Stophop!!"

"You give, you give?!" Ace giggled as he watched his little brother break down on the floor.

"I give, HA HA!!" Luffy cried.

Just as Ace was about ready to let go someone walks into the training room and sees them. The redhead stops in his tracks and blinks in confusion before he says—

"Luffy—Ace? . . . it doesn't look like you're training," Shanks said, raising a brow.

Ace gasped as he stood up and quickly put his foot on Luffy's back. He then let out a fake laugh as he said—

"Ha, ha! Take that Luffy! You lose again!"

"Don't bother Ace," Shanks said with a sigh. "He's in his laughing fit and plus I already saw you."

"Dang it," Ace cursed.

"Shanks, you come for my training?" Luffy asked, with watery red eyes.

"Yeah," Shanks said scratching his hair. "Dragon told me to help you. It looks like you need it."

Right when Shanks was about to come help Luffy someone walks into the room. They turn as he lifts his hat in greetings.

"Um, hello," the old Vampire said with that permanent smile of his. "I've come to receive Ace."

"Hey Brook," Luffy said with a smile as he got up. "Got a song for us?"

"No, I'm afraid not now," Brook said shaking his head. "Dragon wishes me to escort Ace for his next mission."

"One so soon?" Ace asked with a shrug. "Okay then, see ya later Lu."

"Bye," Luffy said with a wave as he watched his big brother and the oldest Vampire in their clan leave.

"Alright Luffy," Shanks said with a smile as he cracked his knuckles. "Time for your training. You don't have much time left so we're gonna have to make this count."

"Yosh!" Luffy said with a grin as he got into a fighting stance—reading for his guardian.

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay this is how it goes if you guys are confused . . . **

**Luffy--Vampire**

**Zoro--Werewolf**

**Nami--Vampire**

**Usopp--Werewolf**

**Sanji--Vampire**

**Chopper--Werewolf**

**Robin--Vampire**

**Franky--Werewolf**

**Brooke--Vampire**

**Isn't that funny how they went in an order like that??? XP I thought it was, lol. And I didn't mean to do it on purpose either, lol. Anyways here's some others . . . **

**Shanks--Vampire**

**Mihawk--Werewolf (Even though he dresses like a Vamp XP)**

**Whitebeard--Werewolf**

**Vivi--Vampire**

**Dragon--Vampire**

**Lucci--Werewolf**

**Smoker--Werewolf**

**Ace--Vampire**

**Jyabura--Werewolf (Obviously!)**

**Blackbeard--Werewolf**

**Others to be revealed soon :3 Well I hope you guys are enjoying. I'm getting my mind together and it's making it easier for me to think about this now :D But still, any ideas you guys would have would be GREAT :D Until next chp, bye ;D**


	3. Ready?

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay sorry for not telling you earlier, but they age a year a decade (Ten years people) But you probably already guessed that from the previous chp. Just getting that out though :3 Enjoy!**

The pup was lifted off his legs and held high in the air. His arms flailed trying to touch ground again, but was unsuccessful. It wasn't long before its opponent gave off a roar and tossed it to the ground some yards away. As it tried to regain its footing the opponent came upon him and stood upon him—demanding him to the submit.

As his ears pulled downward and tail shook it bowed its head in submission. The opponent was quickly off him and it had to hear his roar of victory—it seemed like there was no one who could defeat this pup that was so strong.

"Ha, ha!" cheered Usopp as he raised his fist in the air. "You did it Zoro!"

"Yeah, what's new," the victor said as he came over to the younger pup and took a towel to clean himself with.

"You're _really_ amazing Zoro," Chopper cheered, the pup's eyes sparkling with admiration.

"I think it's just my opponents are wimps," Zoro said shooting his thumb behind him at the still scared and defeated opponent.

"Well you are strong Zoro," Usopp said. "I think you're one of the strongest pups to arise from this pack, besides Lucci."

"Nah, that guy's nothin' put a pussycat," Zoro scoffed with a chuckle.

"So that's what you think of me Roronoa," came the cold voice behind them.

Usopp gave a yelp of surprise as he jumped behind Zoro, trembling. Chopper squeaked himself as he attempted to 'hide' himself behind the older pup as well.

"Rob Lucci," Zoro said with a slight smirk. "What brings you to this _humble_ training ground?"

"Alpha Whitebeard wanted me to see how you were fairing, your Full Moon Fight is tomorrow after all," he said, remaining quite monotone with his hands in his pockets.

"Well I'm still training, like usual," Zoro said with a sigh as he motioned around. "Even if my fight wasn't near I'd still be doing so."

"I see," Lucci said, his cold eyes soon falling upon the two younger pups, making them tremble even more. "I could never understand why a pup, with as much potential as you have, hang around insolent weak pups like these."

"Well that's easy to answer," Zoro said with a smile. "They're my friends."

He heard Lucci scoff as he slowly turned away from them. Zoro wasn't liking how he was treating his friends.

"If we actually followed the True Law then there'd be no room for the weak," Lucci said as he glanced back at the weak and frightened pups. "They'd be dead."

"Hey!" growled Zoro, taking a step forward in their defense. "That law was old and not to mention flawed! It was one of the reasons why our race was dying so many ages ago! If it wasn't for _weaklings_ like these!" At that Zoro pointed back to the two pups who still trembled with frightened eyes. "We wouldn't be where we are today! It's because of _weaklings_ like these we thrive! They are the ones who invent things, teach us things, tend to our battle wounds! Without them—we'd be extinct long before the new Law was created!"

"Hm, if you say so Roronoa," Lucci said with an almost silent chuckle, turning to them with a devilish smirk. "But I can't help but think you're like your father in that area."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Zoro growled, crossing his arms, and narrowing his eyes.

"You very well know what I mean," Lucci said looking at him with undaunted eyes. "He was once a powerful Dominant in our Great Pack, only caring for the strongest of strong. I aspired to be just like him you see, but then time came for his Full Moon Fight—we all knew he was going to be the victor, but once he returned with _nothing_ he was nothing more than a weak pup again . . . one of the reasons why the Alpha banished him until he brought back more Vampire heads to redeem his shame."

Zoro let his arms fall to his sides. His fists clenched tight, he could feel his claws coming out and pricking his skin. He didn't care though; he was so angered at this Wolf Warrior before him who DARED insult his Sire!

"Even after being redeemed and allowed as a Wolf Warrior just because of his family, he was still not a wolf to me anymore." Lucci said, shaking his head. "He began to reach out to the weak and defenseless like some big brother. I'd hate to say this, but time came where his mind became twisted—it was after you were born and still just a newborn pup who couldn't even open its eyes. He became so corrupted he came the Hunters, the only common enemy we Werewolves and those Vampires have, and struck a bargain with them."

Zoro growled as he watched Lucci cross his arms and raise his head, lighting his pale eyes and showing that smirk of his that Zoro just wanted to tear off!

"Dracule Mihawk betrayed his very Pack just to, as he said, ensure our safety—especially yours," Lucci sneered, looking at the scowling pup.

"And what the he--'s wrong with that?!!" Zoro growled, baring his sharp teeth.

"The Law says only the strongest survive," Lucci said. "Never did it state that you are to reason with the enemy to protect the weak—much less a Wolf Warrior by the way."

"So what the he-- are you trying to say?!!" Zoro growled, feeling his whole body begin to tremble with anger.

"That if you protect the weak then you are weak yourself—just like your fool of a father. Personally I blame it on his Full Moon Fight, and that da--ed Vampire, he must have done something to do him to change his behavior like so. That's why I heard he refused to kill him." Lucci said with a smirk as he looked at the angered pup.

"You lying bast---!!" roared Zoro as he charged the man, with his claws fully out ready to tear into that pale flesh.

Zoro heard the warning cries from his friends, but was in such a rage their pleas didn't register to him. He only focused on this da--ed Wolf Warrior before him who just stood there, unintimidated by his advance.

Before Zoro's face met the ground he could have sworn he saw that bast--- smirking at him. He groaned out feeling his body be flung to the ground, a clawed hand gripping the back of his neck tightly. He heard the cries from his pup friends, they were crying out in fear of what was to become of their older friend who dared pick a fight with one of the top Wolf Warriors.

"ZORO!!" they cried as they held onto one another, tears of fear streaming down their faces.

"ZOROHO!!" Chopper cried, his little arms reaching out to him as Usopp held him in his grasp, knowing it was best none interfere in this less they wish to be killed.

Zoro groaned feeling his face being shoved more into the dirt and the clawed hand around his neck sink its claws into his throat. He tried getting up, but he knew this Wolf Warrior was far stronger than him. Still though—he continued to struggle against the hopeless fight.

"You think you can dominate me pup?!" Lucci let out a scowling growl as he forced Zoro's face deeper into the dirt. "No! It is _I_ who shall dominate YOU!!"

Before anything was done though Zoro heard a familiar roar. Soon after that was heard the being above him disappeared. Zoro turned his heard as much as he could; the beating pain in his throat wasn't helping. His emerald eyes widened to see his Sire standing above him, holding the Wolf Warrior by the collar of his shirt.

"What are you doing near _my_ pup?!" Mihawk growled, making sure he came off as threatening as possible.

Zoro saw Lucci, his face wasn't that of shock but of frustration and anger that he let this other Wolf Warrior sneak up on him and get the better of him. Zoro knew Lucci was asking for it if he dared bare his sharp canines at the older more dominate Wolf—and that was exactly what he did. Lucci let out a growl towards Mihawk.

Mihawk growled at the insolent warrior that dared try to challenge his authority. With another roar Mihawk slammed the pup, in his eyes, against a nearby tree. The bark cracking at the impact—Lucci letting out a groan.

"You know your place Rob!" Mihawk growled, his golden eyes growing ever more dangerous. "Don't come near my pup AGAIN!!"

At that he retracted his claws from the warrior's skin and let him go. Lucci growled in anger as he stood up and glared hatefully at the older wolf. He had no other choice but to leave, it was all he could do for there was no way he would be able to even put up a fight against the legendary Wolf Warrior.

"Mihawk!" Chopper and Usopp cried out in sheer happiness and relief.

Mihawk turned to see his pup trying to lift himself on shaky arms and legs. He looked at the other two young pups he, no doubt, was protecting against the hateful Lucci.

"Zoro!!" they cried as they ran up to him and helped hold him up.

"Stay still," Chopper said, wiping the tears from his eyes and then bringing out his medical pack to help the older pup. "I need to check and see if he hurt you!"

Mihawk came up to the three. He watched his pup turn his face away from him in shame. He wished he wouldn't do so—it wasn't his fault after all that this had happened.

"Zoro, look at me," Mihawk commanded.

Zoro did, he turned his face towards him and slowly met his eyes with his. The look on Mihawk's face was not that of disappointment, but concern. Concern for his pup's well being.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Just my pride," Zoro mumbled as he rested his arms on his knees, letting Chopper check the gashes on his throat.

"Don't let that happen," Mihawk said. "That wolf is much older than you and more experienced."

"So," Zoro snorted in hate. " I shouldn't have let him best me like that."

"Why were you fighting him anyways?" Mihawk asked. "You know you pups aren't allowed the fight the adults yet until after your Full Moon Fight."

Zoro remained silent though as he turned his face away from his Sire. His temper clearly showing. Mihawk let out a sigh and decided to try once more.

"Answer me pup, why did you fight him?" he asked once more.

"Because he insulted you and my friends!" spat Zoro, still not looking at his father.

_Oh . . . so that was it_, Mihawk thought to himself as his features softened, thinking for a moment that Zoro had picked a fight with the Dominate to just try and win over him.

"You gonna scold me now?" Zoro grumbled as he leaned his chin on his crossed arms that rested on his knees.

"No," Mihawk said, shaking his head. "You did good to stand up for them, and me, but you are still not to fight the adults, here me?"

"Yeah, yeah," groaned Zoro as he flinched as Chopper added some healing crème to his wounds on his neck. "Gah! Easy Chopper!"

"I'm sorry," he said, bowing his head in apology. "But I need to apply this so it can heal."

"Hhh, sorry for snapping at you buddy," Zoro said with a smile as he rubbed the young pup's brown head. "I'm just a little frustrated right now."

"Hey, don't worry about it Zoro," Usopp said with a grin as he smacked Zoro on the arm, optimistically. "Once you kill that Vampire you can enter the Inner Pack right? You can best that da-- Lucci later!"

"Yeah, you're right," Zoro said with a smile, looking at his other pup friend who was still shedding his own pup fur.

"There, all done," Chopper said a nod as he finished wrapping Zoro's neck in a thin bandages.

"Thanks Chopper," Zoro said touching his throat slightly, and standing up. "Hhh, well I can assure you that won't happen again."

"You need to be more careful when picking a fight with the Wolf Warriors," Mihawk instructed, crossing his arms. "Especially those in the Inner Pack."

"Heh, maybe when I join I can get Franky to tell me his weakness," Zoro said with a chuckle, knowing his old friend was in the Inner Pack himself. "I know that bast--- has one!"

"You think Franky'd tell you?" asked Usopp with a few blinks.

"Why not?" Zoro said with a roll of his shoulders. "I'm sure he's sparred with him before. Any sparring partner usually knows their opponent's weakness."

"I don't know," Usopp said, scratching the side of his face. "Lucci isn't one to let people know such things."

"Don't worry, I'll beat his a-- sometime," Zoro swore. "I won't be dominated by anyone! ANYONE!!"

Mihawk watched his pup in silence fume out his anger. He knew he had been humiliated by the older Wolf Warrior, of course he should be. He knew better than to pick a fight with one, especially one as skilled as Lucci. He hated to admit it, but his arrogant pup was asking for it—though . . .

Mihawk looked to see Zoro laughing with the two younger pups as Usopp explained all that Zoro was going to do to Lucci once he joined the Inner Pack. He couldn't help but smile at the sight—Zoro really was like their big brother and so had no choice but to stick up for them. The younger pups just seemed to be more attached to Zoro, he didn't mind though—it was good to have ones to protect.

Mihawk looked back at his childhood and knew he was much like Lucci. Not caring about anyone else just himself, and to get stronger so he could defeat his Full Moon Opponent. He saw the younger weaker pups as nothing but garbage that should be thrown away for their uselessness. It wasn't until he met that redhead that he begged to differ.

After his failed attempt of killing that Vampire was when he began to see the importance of all the submissives. He began to see that if they weren't skilled in combat then they were in some other area of their life—like doctoring, or inventing. Yes they were the ones that truly made their race dominant.

But still—there were others like Rob Lucci who wanted the old Law put back in order—where only the strong survive. Zoro was right when he said that law was flawed and almost made their race become extinct. He was glad the pup turned out right, with the right morals—unlike so many of the other wolves.

"Say Mihawk," Usopp said with a smile as he looked at the older Wolf Warrior. "You came in at the perfect timing—where were you anyways?"

"Out," Mihawk replied simply.

"Hunting?" asked Chopper with sparkling eyes. "Did you kill any Vampires?!"

"No, not this time," Mihawk said seeing the disappointed look in the youngling's face.

"Oh," Chopper said bowing his head.

"But if you want, I shall bring you a Vampire head later," Mihawk said with a smile as he looked at the young wolf pup.

"Really?!!" gasped Chopper, sparkles coming off him. "That'd be wonderful!!"

"I thought as much," Mihawk said with a chuckle. "Alright Zoro—you have exactly one day until your fight. You'd better get back on that training ground and continue you sparring."

"Yes sir," Zoro said standing up and trotting back over to where he was.

"Shall we go watch him you two?" Mihawk asked, looking at the pups.

"Right!" they both cheered as they followed the wolf to continue to observe Zoro's trainings.

* * *

With a slap of his thigh he was off on another fit of laughter. Cold eyes peered hatefully at the Wolf Warrior who continued to laugh at the situation.

"Ha ha ha!!" Jyabura laughed up a storm. "That's rich! I thought you knew better than to pick a fight with Mihawk Luc! Ha ha ha!!"

"It _wasn't_ him who I picked a fight with!" Lucci growled, sneering at the brown wolf. "It was his da--ed pup Roronoa!"

"Zoro bro?" Franky asked, raising a brow. "He knows better than that, doesn't he?"

"Apparently not," scowled Lucci, hissing a little as a wolf doctor place some healing crème on his chest where Mihawk's claws had sunk into. "He was the one that lunged at me."

"Tch, I'll bet you provoked the pup," Smoker said, looking at the dark wolf. "You tend to do that."

Lucci growled towards the silver wolf, but said no word. He shooed the doctor away, deeming himself fine.

"I still can't believe you tried to dominate him!" Jyabura laughed. "You should have known if you messed with him you'd get the fangs and claws of daddy! Ha, ha!!"

Again Lucci let out a growl looking at the idiotic Wolf Warrior who seemed to never have an end to his laughing fit. He knew he was stronger than most of these Wolf Warriors here who dared make fun of him, but they all seemed undaunted by him at the moment—probably because of hearing about his humiliating beating by Dracule.

"Yeah," Smoker agreed, staring quite plainly at the mighty Wolf Warrior. "You should know Mihawk if very protective over his pup."

"He was supposed to have been off hunting!" snapped Lucci.

"Palease!" Jyabura chuckled as he waved his palm. "That wolf can hear his pup's cries miles away, ha, ha!"

"That pampered brat!" Lucci growled. "I swear I'll make him submit to me!"

"I highly doubt that Rob bro," Franky said with a smile. "Zoro's a lot like Mihawk, he'll probably become quite stronger than you upon joining the Inner Pack—of course, after he's killed and eaten the Head Blood's son—that'll certainly earn him a fair amount of power."

"Alpha knows he's a potential warrior," Smoker spoke up. "And him being given the chance to eat the Head Blood's son . . . well, that'll pretty much make him Whitebeard's right hand Wolf Warrior."

Lucci growled inwardly. He knew it was all true, and that if Roronoa did eat the Head Blood's only son it'd grant him immeasurable power—he could perhaps become even stronger than him. He swore he'd never let himself be dominated by him! No, he swore he'd make that brat pup of Dracule's submit to him!

* * *

"One day . . ." Luffy groaned as he laid his head on the counter in the kitchen. "I'm gonna diiiiie."

"I thought I told you to stop saying that?" Sanji said, looking at the young New Fang as he continued to dry the dishes. "You'll do fine."

Luffy only moaned and turned his face the other way. Sanji sighed out, wondering what he could do to cheer this young one up.

"Hm, hm, my Mr. Monkey, you should cheer up more," Robin said with a smile as she sat beside the boy drinking a cup of blood.

"Hhh, I'm afraid nothing can Robin my dear," Sanji said shaking his head.

Sanji then got a bright idea. He looked at the downward New Fang and smiled thinking this might just work. He bent down to him and whispered to him saying—

"Luffy—if you win, I'll let you eat all the livers you want."

"REALLY?!!?!!" gasped Luffy, his head shooting up, sparkles gleaming off him.

"Yeah," Sanji said with a smile. "You gotta live to get them though."

"Yosh! I will!" Luffy said, raising his fist in the air optimistically.

"You'd better," Sanji growled as he raised his fist up threatenly. "If I hear that Roronoa fellow has won and killed you, I'll never forgive you!"

"Uuuhhh, Sanji—I don't think I'll care 'cause I'll be dead," Luffy said raising his hands.

"HEED MY WARNING!!" shouted Sanji, kicking Luffy upside the head numerous times, making sure at least 20 bumps formed.

"Naaaaa, okay," moaned Luffy, laying on the floor, kicked to a pulp.

"Sanji, stop torturing the poor New Fang," Nami came in with her fists on her hips. "He'll win."

"You think so?" Luffy asked, raising his head to her.

"If you don't—I'll summon a witch to bring you back to life and kill you myself!" she threatened.

"R-Right," Luffy gulped wondering why his friends had to threaten him so scarily.

Robin just sat there giggling to herself. It was quite cute to see his friends show their feelings for him in a threatening manner.

"Yohoho!" came Brook, lifting his hat and smiling that long smile of his. "Greetings everyone!"

"Brook!" Luffy said with a large grin as he got up and came to wrap himself around the old Vampire. "Got a song yet?!"

"I do," he said with a nod as he unattached Luffy from him and took out his violin and began to place a melody for the boy.

After it was over Luffy giggled and clapped. He pumped his fists in the air and just cheered for the old Vampire.

"Go Brook!" he cheered. "That was AWESOME!!"

"Thank-you," he said with a bow. "Head Blood Dragon has asked me to create a song for you when you return from your Full Moon Fight."

"Really?" asked Luffy with a blink.

"You see, that means you have to win," Sanji said with a nod. "Or else Brook's song will go unheard."

"GASP!! NO!!" Luffy gasped, grabbing the sides of his face as if in outrage. "Brook's songs should always be heard!!"

"Then you come back alive and well," Nami said with a smile and nod.

"Yosh! I will!" swore Luffy.

"That's my boy," came another person.

"Shanks!" Luffy grinned toothily as he attached himself to the red-haired man.

"Hey anchor," Shanks said with his grin. "I heard you're doubting yourself. What did I tell you about that?"

"Not to," Luffy said bowing his head. "But Sanji says if I win I can eat all the livers I want—and Brook has a victory song I just have to hear 'cause all of Brook's songs are AMAZING!!"

"Hm, you're right about that," Shanks said with a nod. "So you still think you're not ready after all that training?"

"Your training's hard," groaned Luffy, still feeling the aches from it.

"You need it Luffy," Shanks pointed out. "If you want to defeat that Werewolf."

"You think I'm ready?" Luffy asked with a pout.

"Truthfully—not really," Shanks let out a sigh. "But I know you, you're full of surprises. I know you'll surprise us and your opponent tomorrow night."

"Sure thing!" Luffy let out a giggle. "But—is Ace gonna be here to see me off?"

"Sorry Anchor, but no," Shanks let out a sigh. "But he will be here to see you back. So you make sure you win alright?"

"Yosh!" Luffy cheered, excited that everyone was counting on him to accomplish so much—but nervous all at the same time knowing that if he failed—they'd be so disappointed.

* * *

That night Sanji had to place sleeping pills in Luffy's food just to make sure he got a good night's sleep for the next night. Zoro, on the other hand, slept with ease dreaming of the next night when he would defeat his opponent and eat him to gain his power. The day though seemed to go by so slow for the two, the anticipation nearly killed them!

As the night fell upon the land the two warriors were brought to their leaders. The leaders spoke with them, explaining the rules of the fight and making sure they would follow them to the T.

"The rules are simple Luffy," Dragon said with a nod as he came up to his son and placed his palms on his shoulders. "You have until the night ends to kill your opponent, if not the two of you are banished. Also you must kill him first before you eat him."

"Na, why?" asked Luffy cocking his head.

Dragon stole a glance at Shanks before he looked at Luffy with serious eyes and said—

"That's just the rule. The opponent MUST be dead before you consume them. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," he said shaking his head.

"Good," Dragon said with a soft and proud smile. "Then you're ready."

At the pack though Alpha Whitebeard was informing the pup of the same rules.

"Listen to me boy because I'll only say this once," he said holding up his index finger. "First rule is that you have until the night ends to kill your opponent. If you don't then you'll be banished from this pack."

Zoro glanced back to where Mihawk stood with his arms crossed, watching the whole thing. He turned back to the Alpha and just smirked saying—

"Yeah, I think I can do that."

"Tch, cocky pup," Smoker let out a slight chuckle.

"The other is that your opponent must be dead before you eat them," Whitebeard said, holding up two sharp claws. "Don't ask why because that's the rule."

"Fine, fine," Zoro said waving it off. "When can I fight him?"

"Impatient are we?" Whitebeard let out a chuckle. "Just like your Sire."

Whitebeard soon stood up, as did his warriors. He looked up through the forest trees and saw the moon begin to come out. He looked at his warriors and then at Roronoa as he said—

"Alright wolves—we have a new warrior to see through to his Full Moon Fight."

All howled and roared in might. As Whitebeard shifted into his large wolf mode his warriors followed. He turned to them and bared his sharp teeth and growled—

"Let us be off!!"

All barked as they followed him towards the destination the fight was to take place.

* * *

"So this is it huh?" Luffy said as he looked at the plain battlefield that looked like any other normal field.

"That it is," Dragon said as he turned to his boy and made sure he was paying attention to him. "Now you make sure you kill him Luffy. You are the Head Blood's son, only son, so everyone expects nothing less from you."

"You mean you want me to be like Ace?" Luffy asked.

"No," Dragon said, shaking his head with a smile and then embracing his New Fang one last time. "Just be you, alright?"

"I will father," he said holding onto his parent tight—wishing he didn't have to let go of him.

"Good," Dragon said as he let go of him and smiled.

"Good luck Luffy," Shanks said, coming up to the boy. "Promise me you'll come back, alright?"

"I will," Luffy said with a grin and nod, but before Luffy knew it he felt something being place on his head and so when he opened his eyes he saw it was none other than Shanks' luck straw hat. "Uh—Shanks—your hat?"

"For luck," he said with a smile and nod. "It's been my lucky charm so I want it to be yours too."

"Thank-you!" he said as he embraced the Vampire in a tight hug. "I'll win for you Shanks."

"We're counting on you Luffy," Shanks said with a smile as he let go of the boy and stood next to the Head Blood. "Come back soon."

"I will!" he swore as he turned and ran off into the field to face his opponent.

* * *

"Hm, at least its larger than the training grounds," Zoro said looking at the wide terrain his battle was to take place at.

"Well pup," Whitebeard let out a sigh, as he stood up tall, shifting back into his human form. "Be off with you."

"What—no words of wisdom?" Zoro asked with a smirk, raising a brow.

"Win," Smoker stated plainly at the pup.

"Just what I thought," Zoro let out a sigh as he turned to the field and began to prepare himself to sprint off in wolf form.

Zoro spared one last glance back at Mihawk who just stood there with his arms crossed. He sat no word, just gave him an approving nod. That was all Zoro needed as he nodded back and soon darted off to find and devour his opponent.


	4. What Have We Done?

Luffy stopped as he heard the cry of the wolf. He glanced around to try and figure out where it was coming from, but it seemed to be coming from all directions. He quickly took action and jumped behind a large boulder.

Luffy lifted his hand upward and brought out his sharp white claws. Though he preferred the normal fist-to-fist fight Shanks and Ace had told him that the Werewolf almost always used their own claws—besides, this fight was more animalistic than humane.

Luffy peeked out from where he remained to look and see if the coast was clear for him to continue. He saw it was and so darted off again, ever keeping his sharp ears alert for any unusual sounds. He had to be the first one to find his opponent, not the other way around. He was told that whoever did so always was the victor in the fight, so he had to be the first one to find his wandering opponent.

Luffy forced himself to remember the words of Shanks, his mentor. He made sure he recited them every day before this day had arrived so he knew what his opponent's weaknesses and strong points were.

As his deep brown eyes glanced everywhere for any sight of the animal Shanks' very words replayed in his head over, and over.

_1st you need to be aware of your opponents' strengths. Them being, of our race and theirs, the most physically strong. Not only are they more physically strong, but their bodies are a lot more stern and tough as well, their hide is thick so it will be almost impossible to claw them—your fangs would work best on them, one reason being that you're a New Fang—they're always sharper than Older Fangs._

_Also, their claws are a lot stronger and sharper than ours, and they'll keep going at you to slice you into nothing. They do bite, much like us, but their fangs aren't as sharp as ours, though they still can take a few chunks of your flesh off in a single bite if they get the chance. That and they have an excellent scent of smell because their smell isn't restricted to just the smell of blood, got it?_

_Lastly, one of their advantages you need to be aware of is their shifting forms. Yes I'm sure you are aware they are able to turn into a wolf, but not just that. They have three different forms they were able to have ever since they were a pup. One is the regular human form, such as you and me, the other is a wolf form, you know like the animal, but there is a third, which is their strongest—it is a human/wolf hybrid, where they are not quite human, but not quite wolf either. That form allows them to have both strengths so watch out for that._

Luffy remembered asking why they didn't have any such forms of their own. Pouting to himself saying that the Werewolves got all the 'cool' forms. He remembered Shanks laughing at the comment and so continued to tell him that there was also more to Vampires.

_Don't worry Anchor, there's more to our race as well—though we aren't able to change into this form when we are little like them, but ours comes with more experience. Our 'true form' as you would say it is much like their hybrid human/wolf mode, except ours is that of a bat. When we come of age we are able to grow sharper claws, sharper fangs, keener eyesight, and even wings to fly with—that's only when your body believes you are ready for the change though._

_Anyways, now we shall look at their weaknesses, alright?_

_2nd rule—know your opponents weaknesses. Okay some of their weaknesses include poor eyesight, as you know our eyesight is the best. Um, most of them lack intelligence and rely more on brute strength, so you'd better start using that brain of yours, you hear? Also, on full moons their emotions overtake them and so are slightly more hotheaded, if you use your brain you can use that against them._

Luffy stopped once again, hearing the howling of his opponent. He looked around for a place to hide and convey the area, but where he was was nothing but plain. It didn't matter though, he wasn't going to run and plus his opponent still seemed some ways off. Luffy smirked, he could tell which direction it was coming from so headed right towards it—it was time to end this chase.

* * *

Zoro's paws pounded the ground, his head darting back and forth wondering where that New Fang would be hiding. He could feel every muscle in his body thumping with energy. He glanced up at the brightness of the full moon and had to give thanks to the great god for giving him such immense strength to kill and eat his opponent with.

Zoro leaned his fury head back and let out a praise towards the moon and all his splendid power. He didn't care if the New Fang was to hear him, this is what he wanted—if the boy was hiding, waiting to hear from him then this would give him the perfect opportunity to do so.

After he made sure his praise rang throughout the battlefield was when he darted off again. Continuing to search for his prey. As he did this, the words of his sire rang in his head, for the day before tonight he had told him very important facts he should remember about his enemy—and he did.

_There are things you will need to know, my young pup, about your opponent. You'll need to know their strengths and weaknesses. Be sure to pay close attention, for one unheard piece of advice could lead to a fatal mistake._

_1st, you must know how powerful they can be. These Vampires are excellent night hunters. Yes they can fair the same in daylight, but at night is when they are at their prime—just like we are under the light of the full moon. They not only see with their eyes, but ears as well. It's a sonar vision they've been using since the dawn of time, this is why you must be quiet when trying to fight them in the dark, one sound and it lights their sights up to where you are. Another thing you should never do when fighting one—look them in the eyes. Even though you shall be fighting a New Fang they still are capable of using their eyes against you, even the best human hypnotist cannot compare to the eyes of a Vampire. They do this to prey to get them to stop their movements while they come in for the kill._

_Even though they may lack the strength we possess, they have far more tricks up their sleeve than any of us._

_One last thing to keep mind of is their fangs, there is nothing shaper on the face of the earth, no—not even our own fangs or claws. This part of them is the only thing capable of sinking through your fur or rough hide—them being a New Fang will make them only ever more shaper. Their fangs though, there consists a poison at the very tips. This attack is voluntary for a Vampire—now I'm not sure if your opponent is aware of this ability, but if he is you must avoid his fangs at all cost, the poison will turn your insides into nothing so they may feast on your corpse._

Zoro had remembered hearing enough of the opposing races' strengths and advantages and wanted to hear more about their flaws and weaknesses. Of course his sire could only chuckle at his eagerness.

_Very well, of course you know one of their weaknesses is their lack of strength, never could they match the might of Werewolves and never will they. Also, once upon a time, they used to be faster than us, in the blink of an eye they'd be able to slice your head off, but now that we have evolved we have caught up to them and so our speed is equal to theirs._

_Another weakness is their lack of transformation. As you are aware, we are able to transform into three different forms—we've been able to do this at a young age, but them . . . their 'true form', as they call it, does not come until they are older and their body is able to handle it. So you don't have to worry about them attacking from the skies like the Wolf Warriors do when they go out on their Moon Hunts._

_You see Zoro; you are fighting nothing but a suckling, a mere child who's barely grown into his new fangs. Despite being the Head Blood's son he is of no threat—you have the advantage and he . . . the disadvantage._

Zoro smirked to himself as he picked up the speed across the field, ever searching for him. He made sure his pats to the ground were as silent as could be, but no one was perfect—it wasn't as quiet as he wished it to be but that didn't matter—he wanted his opponent to come to him.

* * *

Luffy stopped and crouched down behind a hill. He placed a hand behind his eyes and closed his eyes. He waited for about three minutes until he heard, and saw, movement. With his eyes closed he could see the soft pats of his opponent's paws—he could see his movement as clear as day in the dark. He was close—too close.

Luffy let out a soft growl and decided to throw surprise attacks out the window. Knowing this opponent he'd already smelt him a mile away. Luffy dug his claws in the dirt and immediately pushed off, starting in a run as he reached the top of the hill to see his dark green opponent come running right at him, his sharp canines bared.

With a hiss and roar from both they came crashing into one another. The impact was hard and so it instantly sent the two falling back down the hill from where the young New Fang ran up. Both rolled down the hill, but continued to claw and bite at each other until they hit the bottom and were flung away from each other.

The two quickly recovered their footing. Both scowling at one another. Luffy bared his fangs and Zoro pulled his ears back, crouching low and bringing out his claws. Luffy noticed the Werewolf was still in wolf form—it was the first time he's ever seen one of their kind in his life and he had to admit they looked pretty cool, but now was not the time to admire your enemy.

The wolf instantly charged, Luffy following his motion. The two were about to clash when something changed. Luffy only had time to gasp in surprise as he watched the wolf shift back into his human form. This had caught him off-guard and so had no time to see that clawed hand come down at him.

"GAH!!" Luffy cried as he fell back, skidding some feet away from where the Werewolf landed.

Luffy groaned and sat up. He hissed feeling a sharp pain on his left cheek. He touched it and found his blood soaked on his fingers—the da-- Werewolf had managed to slice him under his left eye—Uh! That was probably going to scar!

With a growl Luffy stood up and looked at his opponent for the first time in human form. He had a cocky smirk as he held up his clawed hand, Luffy's blood on the very tips of them.

"Heh, heh, they were right—you are a weak one," he chuckled, looking so arrogant.

Luffy scrunched his hands into fists and sneered at the pup. How dare he underestimate him like that?! Those stupid wolves knew nothing about him and yet they call him weak?! Oh the nerve!

"Yeah and they were right when they called you a cocky bast---!!" spat Luffy, trying to get a comeback.

"Daaaw, I'm so hurt," Zoro said with a chuckle as he placed a hand over his chest. "My guess is they're just jealous 'cause they know I'm good—and they know you're going to die here tonight."

"Don't underestimate me Werewolf," Luffy said with a smile as he held up his index finger and shook it. "I'm a lot stronger than you think."

"Hmph, we'll see about that," Zoro said as he got down on all fours and then charged him again, turning back into his wolf form.

Luffy quickly crossed his arms to block the hit. It worked, but Zoro had managed to bite his arm. Luffy flinched at that and quickly brought his leg up and kicked the pup off him. He watched Zoro catch his footing, reminding him of some cat, but that thought was soon shook out of his head once he saw the wolf shifting back into a human—but it seemed to stop at a certain part and it was then Luffy realized this was their strongest form.

_Crap! _Luffy thought to himself wondering what this Werewolf's next move was going to be.

"I can smell you're fear, you reek of it," Zoro said with a chuckle making Luffy freeze. "Ready to be eaten?"

"I'm not going to be eaten bast---!!" spat Luffy. "You are!!"

At that the two charged. Zoro swung down his clawed hand to slice the boy in two, but Luffy was quick and instantly dodged it. He dunked and swung a fist at the wolf-man's ribs, but upon impact Luffy darted back, holding his hand.

"AYE YI YI YI!!" he cried, hopping up and down trying to make the pain go away.

Luffy knew his race had supernatural strength, but what he punched right now was the ribs of a Werewolf . . . it felt like he had punched a BRICK WALL!! In human terms at least. As he looked at the smirking Werewolf his brain instantly clicked on the inside.

It was then Luffy remembered Shanks telling him that they had hard hide, and their bodies were very hard to break. He skimmed through Shanks' words to where he told him what could get through that hide—it was—his FANGS!

Luffy opened his mouth and touched his thumb to one of his fangs; just a light touch instantly pricked it. He looked at it and smiled knowing these would do. He looked at Zoro and grinned, knowing if he could just rip out something important like a main artery or something then this fight was all his.

He also kept in mind not to drink the blood if he did such a thing—it was the law by the way. He scanned his opponent for a little while trying to figure out a good opening, because if he went under to try and bite him then he'd be met with the pup's sharp claws, or if he went above for an attack he'd be met . . . with the pup's sharp claws.

_Da-- it!_ Luffy inwardly cursed to himself. _How the he-- am I supposed to get even close to him like that?!_

"Trying to see a weak spot in me I see," Zoro said with a smirk, seeing the boy scanning him. "Sorry to disappoint you, but there isn't any."

Luffy's eyes then met Zoro and in that moment Zoro had forgotten to not look a Vampire in the eyes. That thought came a little too late though—he couldn't move. All he seemed to even want to do was stare into the deep brown pools of the New Fang who, himself, seemed to be unaware of what he was doing.

_Da-- it!!_ Zoro cursed to himself as he mentally kicked himself for being so careless and looking the Vampire in the eyes.

Luffy noticed the Werewolf's movement had seemed to be put on a halt. He was about to question it, but didn't dare move. He kept his gaze on the pup knowing that this could possibly be like the way a human stared down a tiger—knowing that if you took your eyes off it or turned your back on it it'd strike.

Luffy slowly inched forward, continuing to meet his gaze—himself forgetting about his hypnotizing ability. Luffy was about a foot away when he realized he needed to take his eyes out of their stare to look for the perfect place to bite so it could end him. Just as soon as his eyes left him Zoro snapped out of his daze and quickly took notice how close the New Fang was to him.

With a growl Zoro swung out his arm, hoping to knock the Vampire away. He let out a growl feeling the boy's dangerously sharp fangs sink into his arm. He looked down to see the boy holding on tightly to his arm just sinking his fangs in deeper, trying to tear out anything his could.

_Da-- it!! _Zoro cursed knowing that if he was poisoned then it was all over!

Zoro quickly bared his own fangs and went to sink them in on the boy's head, but Luffy saw this and so had no choice but to let go and jump back. He instantly spit the blood and tissue out of his mouth knowing it was not time to eat him yet. His eyes still watching the Werewolf as he looked at his wounded arm.

_Now, if I can do that one more time, but this time strike an artery! _Luffy thought to himself, trying to find a way to even get near one.

_I need to kill him NOW!_ Zoro thought to himself knowing he had underestimated this boy for far too long.

Luffy took a quick glance at the moon and wondered exactly how long it had been. He knew searching for his opponent took about an hour and they had been fighting for at least 20 minutes. If he wanted to finish this fight before Ace had then he'd netter do something FAST.

His attention was soon brought out of his thoughts towards Zoro who was changing back into his human form, but still kept his claws out. He saw the man sigh and roll his shoulders a bit as he looked at the Vampire, of course not in the eyes though.

"Hhh, look I don't have all night and I'm sure you don't either, can we just hurry up and finish this pointless fight?" Zoro asked, leaning his weight on a single foot, poking his chin out slightly.

"Hmph, what do you have in mind Werewolf?" Luffy asked.

"One more clash," Zoro said with a smirk, baring his sharp teeth. "Whoever sinks their claws—or fangs into the other's vital point wins, no darting back."

"Hmph, fine," Luffy said with a grin as he brought up his fists and got into a fighting stance. "But you're the one asking for it."

"If you say so, Vampire," Zoro chuckled as he went down on all fours and readied to charge—not caring to transform into any wolf form.

With a hiss from Luffy and growl from Zoro the two charged one another. With claws drawn and fangs bared they charged one another to see who the victor would be—whether Werewolf or Vampire, this clash should tell. The two nearly brushed each other, but that was all they did once something zoomed right at the two and upon impact, exploded, knocking the two back and away from one another.

The two were still alive as they lay steaming on the ground. Both groaning from whatever that was that hit them. As they two managed to get up and shake off their dizziness they heard the voices of two people—obviously arguing.

"Mr. 5 are you stupid?!" came a feminine, and annoying at that, voice. "You could have killed the Werewolf! We're aiming for the Vampire NOT Werewolf you know!"

"Well excuuuuse me Ms. Valentine, but your da--ed umbrella had gotten in my WAY!" the male's voice complained back.

"What the he--?" groaned Zoro as he looked through the dust cloud to see two figures standing some yards from them in the field.

"That's just what I was thinking," Luffy out a groan as he looked at the two as well.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha!" the blonde laughed as she held her umbrella over her shoulder. "Looks like he's almost down Mr. 5 . . . go ahead—hit him again."

"What are they talking about?!" Luffy asked as they watched the dark man pick up some kind of bazooka on his shoulder and fire it.

"Da-- it!!" Zoro cursed as he and Luffy got to their feet and dodged the blast just in time.

"HEY!!" shouted Luffy at the two in outrage. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!!"

"YEAH!!" spat Zoro with a growl, as he sneered at the two. "THIS IS A SACRED FIGHT BETWEEN THE TWO OF US!! NO HUNTERS ALLOWED!!"

"Awww, you hear that Mr. 5?" said Ms. Valentine with a playful pout. "It looks like we're not invited."

"Then I'll make sure they get our invitation, loud and clear," He said shooting out another missile, this one directed mainly at Luffy, who barely managed to dodge it.

"HEY!" spat Zoro with a growl. "He's MY opponent! How DARE you try and kill him off!!"

"Just shut up mosshead!" spat Ms. Valentine as she spared a single glance at him. "You should just be happy we're not after you!"

"One Head Blood's son, fried and disintegrated, coming right up," Mr. 5 said as he shot another missile towards the boy who was getting quite tired of dodging it.

"HEY!!" cried Luffy, dodging it again. "What did I ever do to you Hunters?!!"

"Simple," Mr. 5 said, cocking his head to the side slightly. "You were born as the Head Blood's son, one of the most hated enemies of the Hunters."

"Yeah," the blonde giggled. "You're here, out in the open—you think we're gonna miss this chance to get rid of you? I don't think so sweetheart!"

"You know, they've got a point," Zoro said, crossing his arms with a nod. "Your family is one of the most hated by the Hunters."

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!!" Luffy snapped towards his Full Moon Opponent. "Plus, why not HIM Huh?! He's the son of a high Wolf Warrior! Why aren't you trying to kill him too?!!"

"Because his daddy pays his debt to the Hunters, as long as he decides to continue to side with us then his Pack and puppy won't be harmed," Ms. Valentine said with another giggle.

"WHAT?!?!!" gasped Luffy with wide eyes. "That's CHEATING!!"

"Call it what you want little Vampire, you're still toast," Mr. 5 said as he shot three missiles towards the boy.

"DAH!!" Luffy gasped as the three managed to hit him.

"HEY!!" growled Zoro looking at the Hunters with hateful eyes that they were taking HIS prey from him. "He is MINE to kill!! NOT yours!!"

At that he let out a roar and charged in wolf form towards the two.

"Ah!" screeched Ms. Valentine, pulling her umbrella in front of her to block the attack. "Down boy!"

Zoro couldn't believe a messily umbrella had stopped him. He tried clawing through it and biting through it, but this fabric was something else!

"Ugh, would you mind getting ride of this messily mutt Mr. 5?" Ms. Valentine groaned as she looked at her partner.

"My pleasure," he said with a nod as he turned and gave the pup and good kick in the ribs, knocking him away some.

Zoro swiftly shifted back to human form, holding his ribs. How on earth could a Hunter, a HUMAN, manage to hurt him like so? It was IMPOSSIBLE!

He let out a growl and then turned to see Luffy lying on the ground—the two Hunters coming near him. Clearly the boy was already spent from their fight and trying to dodge the missiles that Hunter was sending his way. After being hit by a couple the boy's energy was nearly spent—they were going to kill him.

Of course Zoro shouldn't care if they did or not, after all it was just a Vampire. The son of the Head Blood to be exact—it'd make his pack become at ease hearing the heir was killed off—but no, that was not the way of his pack.

No! They took pride in killing and eating their Full Moon Opponent. It was what the young pups lived for until the day came for their turn to roll in their pride. He would not let the Hunters take away his prize—it would be embarrassing returning to his Pack and telling that he didn't get the chance to kill the Head Blood's son because someone got to him first! No! He'd be laughed at and probably banished!

Zoro would NOT be humiliated! He was NOT going let those Hunters kill Luffy—no matter what!

"Get away from him you da--ed Hunters!!" Zoro growled as he charged the two in his wolf/human form bringing down his clawed hand.

"Whoa!" they both gasped, dodging just in time to avoid the ground-breaking attack from the strong Werewolf pup.

"Sheesh," Ms. Valentine groaned as they landed some yards away from him. "He's a vicious one."

"You sure we can't just kill him and say the Vampire kid did it?" Mr. 5 suggested.

"I'm considering the same option myself," Ms. Valentine said with a grumble.

"Hey, Luffy—get up!" Zoro growled, kicking the Vampire in the side.

"Nuuuh, what happened?" the New Fang groaned as he sat up, holding his aching head.

"You took a couple hits by those missiles," he said motioning his head towards the two arguing Hunters.

"Oh," Luffy said with a nod, but then realizing the Werewolf standing a little too close to his liking and so instantly jumped up and away from him with wide eyes. "AHH!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SO CLOSE TO ME?!?!!!"

"I wasn't trying to kill you if that's what you were thinking," Zoro said looking at the boy.

"How am I supposed to know that?!" Luffy said with a pout, poking out his lips and narrowing his eyes. "I heard Werewolves are liars."

"Says WHO?!!" growled Zoro.

"Ever heard of cry wolf?" asked Luffy as he crossed his arms.

Zoro growled and rolled his eyes. Great! His opponent's a complete idiot. How'd he get paired of with him anyways?!

"Look idiot, if you wanna live and beat these guys then get over here!" Zoro snapped, motioning the boy to come closer to him.

"Why, you planning on fighting together?" asked Luffy with a few blinks. "Wouldn't that be kinda weird?"

"Just SHUT UP and get the he-- over here!" growled Zoro, his veins clearly popping out in his neck and forehead.

"Fine," groaned Luffy as he got up from where he sat on the ground and came closer to the Werewolf, eyeing him suspiciously making sure he didn't try anything on him.

"Now," Zoro said, placing a clawed hand on Luffy's shoulder, making the boy flinch. "I want you to bite me."

"WHAT?!" gasped Luffy jolting back slightly. "What are you crazy?!! You want me to KILL you?!!"

"NO!" snapped Zoro. "I want you to drink my blood!"

"But—that's against the rules," Luffy said, wondering what had gotten into the pup.

"Screw the rules!" snapped Zoro. "Do you wanna live long enough to finish our fight?!"

"Yeah—but—" said Luffy glancing at Zoro's neck every now and then.

"Look," Zoro said with a frustrated sigh. "After we take them down then we can continue and whoever wins and eats the other gets to return to their people—they'll never know,"

"Well . . . you've got a point there," Luffy said touching his chin, pondering the possibilities of what'll happen if he does.

"Then hurry up!" snapped Zoro grabbing the Vampire by the back of the head and pushing his head towards his neck. "You'll get stronger to fight off these Hunters. So just HURRY!!"

Luffy blinked a few times as he looked at the veins filled with blood, waiting for him. He knew this was against the law and his own father warned him against it—but like Zoro said—it couldn't hurt. No one would ever know—right?

Luffy opened his mouth and bared his fangs. He slowly crept them down on Zoro's skin—still reluctant. Zoro rolled his eyes and growled out in frustration again.

"Da-- it, hurry!!" he growled as he pushed Luffy's head down further, forcing his fangs to prick through his tanned skin.

Zoro bared his fangs, almost letting out a growl. Da-- it, it hurt. The New Fang had some sharp fangs!

Luffy's eyes widened the first time he tasted the blood. It wasn't like anything he's tasted before—human, or Vampire. He could now understand why the other Blood Warriors always loved hunting the Werewolves and eating them—their blood seemed to give them some sort of a high, some sort of a energy boost! The more gulps Luffy took in the stronger he felt—was this what Shanks meant as he stated they were the strongest of the two races, physically.

Luffy could feel power seeping into his muscle tissue. He could feel his body strength rising and it was then he knew just how strong this pup was. He was merely taking a part of his strength, merely barrowing something this young Werewolf pup had plenty of!

Luffy began to think it wasn't fair he keep all this strength to himself and soon he was caught up in it, wanting nothing but more.

"Ah," Zoro managed to groan out, feeling the Vampire tilt his head more and begin to suck greedily now.

Zoro didn't know how much this young New Fang needed. He wasn't an expert in this, no, but once he felt his vision blurring was when he realized the boy had had enough fill.

"Hey," Zoro groaned as he began to push on him. "That's enough."

The boy refused to let go. It seemed by just saying that the boy bit down harder. Zoro growled out from the sharp pain—just how deep could those fangs go?! If he wasn't careful he'd end up striking bone!

"I said!" growled Zoro, managing to get a good hold on the New Fang and push him off. "That's ENOUGH!!"

Once he pushed the boy back he looked at the Vampire. Blood escaping from his lips, his fangs resting over his bottom lip just starring hazily at him. Zoro saw the bloodlust and hunger in the Vampire's eyes and knew he was about ready to attack again.

"Why'd you stop me?" He asked, in a strange low tone, looking at Zoro like he was a piece of meat.

_Da-- brat!_ Zoro hissed upon touching his leaking wound. He's probably never fed off someone before!

"Because," growled Zoro, narrowing his eyes at the Vampire. "It's my turn!"

At that Zoro was upon the Vampire. He quickly sank his fangs into the thin neck and began to drink his fill. The only reaction he got out of the New Fang as a silent gasp, his eyes instantly widening at what was happening.

The same thing that happened to Luffy had happened to Zoro as well. He had drank much blood in his life, but never the blood of a Vampire. It had such a different and exotic taste he began craving for more of it! He sunk his sharp teeth into the skin of the neck further; no he didn't want the flesh, but the blood it hid. He wanted it all!

He could feel his very being on fire just by drinking this different blood. It was giving him such an energy boost he couldn't get enough of it. He could now understand why the Wolf Warriors got such a high by hunting and devouring the Vampires. He could understand why they were so strong—it was because they had drunken the very blood of a Vampire—their life source, their power.

Luffy wasn't in any kind of state to react to Zoro's devouring of him. With his blood coursing through his veins he was content and so relaxed his body and closed his eyes to let whatever was to happen to him, or the Werewolf, happen.

"And THAT is why we can't kill him!" spat Ms. Valentine, finishing explaining to her partner why they couldn't kill the Werewolf pup.

The two let out frustrated sighs after their argument and immediately turned their attention back to the two monsters. They stopped in their tracks upon seeing what they were doing. Both their eyes widened and jaws began to loosen. No! This couldn't be happening! This wasn't NOT suppose to happen.

"Shi-!" cursed Mr. 5 as he took out a silver dagger and charged at the two, his partner following close behind.

Mr. 5 gave off a cry as he jumped up and came down to strike the Werewolf who was currently feasting upon the younger Vampire. Before his dagger even made a scratch on him though he felt something strong wrap around his wrist.

Ms. Valentine gave off a gasp as she stopped in her tracks seeing the Werewolf pup bring up his hand and, with ease, grab hold of Mr. 5's wrist stopping him completely.

"Da-- it!" Mr. 5 cursed, knowing this would happen. "He's too strong now!"

"Yeah, and what do you want me to do about it?!" Ms. Valentine growled seeing no way to fight them now, with as strong as they are.

"Do SOMETHING!" he growled trying to make his partner help and distract the Werewolf from feasting on the Vampire.

"Right, here I go!" she said as she folded her umbrella to bring out a silver sword, charging the two.

She took a swing at them, but in a flash Zoro had let go of Mr. 5 and jumped some feet away . . . never breaking his rhythm in his feasting. The Hunters growled in frustration knowing they were going to need to make the two stop this at once!

Both gasped slightly as they watched the Werewolf pup place the Vampire, who was unmoving, on the ground. They watched as he slowly pulled his mouth away from the Vampire's neck. He stood up and turned to the two Hunters—the look in his eyes showing he was ready to kill—ANYTHING.

"Well that ain't good," Mr. 5 said seeing the Werewolf bring out his claws and slowly transform into his human/wolf stage.

"Aaahh, you might what to get out of there Mr. 5!" Ms. Valentine called to her partner who was now targeted by the Werewolf.

"I'll distract him!" he called out as he quickly dodged a slice from the Werewolf's claws. "You take care of the Vampire!!"

"Right!" she said running around to the Vampire who still lay on the ground, unmoving.

She came up to him and sat on her knees. She took out a blade and held it over the boy's heart. She grinned, liking the idea how easy this was to kill the Head Blood's son.

"Nighty, night Vampire brat!" she said with a giggle as she thrust the blade down.

In a flash her wrist was caught. She let out a gasp seeing the New Fang open his eyes like he hadn't been sleeping before. In one swift motion he sat up and leaned close to her, baring his fangs.

"AAAHHH!!" she cried out, trying to break free from him.

Ms. Valentine managed to kick him off of her and run for it, but as she looked back she saw the boy get up and look towards where Mr. 5 and the Dracule pup were going at it. She watched him stand there for a minute, staring at the two fight. It wasn't long before the Vampire darted off to join his feasting partner.

"Well I'm getting the he-- out of here!" She said as she ran for it, knowing neither of them were a match for the two now.

Mr. 5 managed to dodge a swing from the Werewolf, but it was then he noticed his partner fleeing.

"'Ey!" he called out to her. "Where the he-- are you going?!"

"Getting the he-- out of here!" she called back, sparing only one glance at him. "And I suggest you do too!!"

At that his gaze turned just in time to see the New Fang jump towards him and punch him right into the ground. He let out a groan upon impact knowing these two were far too strong for him now.

_Da-- it!_ He inwardly cursed. _I gotta get out of here before they kill me!_

He gasped upon feeling the Vampire lift him off his feet and instantly sink his fangs into his neck. He gasped out in pain and knew this would be the end of him. He let out another gasp feeling his fangs retreat.

Mr. 5 looked in confusion as the Vampire who was holding him off his feet scrunched his face in disgust. He then watched him turn his head and spit up his blood that he had taken from the Hunter. He didn't understand why the Vampire seemed to dislike the taste of his blood—most Vampires like any type.

Mr. 5 soon gasp, being brought out of his thoughts, as a clawed hand wrap around his throat from behind—the Werewolf pup had decided to take him out of the Vampire's hands. He let out a yell feeling himself be tossed in the air, a far, far way from the two. Upon finally hitting the ground he instantly got up and retreated like his partner had done.

Now the Vampire and Werewolf looked at one another. Their eyes still glazed over with bloodlust and hunger. They growled at one another as they circled each other.

"Now we can finish our fight," Zoro growled out, his eyes meeting Luffy's, for some strange reason not being hypnotized like before.

"Yeah," Luffy growled out as he stopped and prepared himself to attack.

On three the two came clashing towards one another, more swift and fast than ever before . . . but something was off. As they struck and the dust from their clash formed the two waited to see who the victor was.

Once they could see each other again and the light of the full moon was upon them was when they were struck back into their right minds. Both gasped, their bloodlust state instantly vanishing.

"W-What the he--?!" Luffy gasped seeing this.

"No!" Zoro gasped, his eyes wide in horror and disbelief.

The two looked on in horror, shock, and disbelief as their hits hadn't even touched the other. In fact Zoro's clawed hand laid buried in the ground next to Luffy and Luffy's fist that was aimed for the Werewolf's face froze in midair—completely off.

The two backed away from one another and tried once again to strike the other down. They let out shocked gasps as their attacks were instantly moved not to hurt the other. Every time they swung at the other it always went inches off to where they wanted it to strike—they weren't able to harm the other anymore!

"No!" Luffy gasped as he backed up on shaky legs. "This can't be happening!"

Now the two understood why their leaders had told them to eat their opponent until after they were dead . . . for if they didn't . . . they wouldn't be able to lay one finger on them!

Zoro and Luffy looked at their hands wondering why this was happening when the two looked at one another with wide eyes as they realized their error. One thought was going through the two's minds . . . and both knew it was nothing but the truth.

They were in deep shi-.


	5. What We Have Done

**Hot Shot's girl: sorry I didn't update sooner, but I just went skiing for the first time XD yays, it was quite fun once I got over my fear of heights and went on the ski lift to go down the kill :D But boy I was worn out after words, lol, luckily I already typed up this chp before-hand :) So enjoy and I shall be updating my other stories once I'm done resting :D**

The night seemed to slowly drag on; neither could tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing. The soft howling wind passed over the glades of grass making them dance for it. The wind was colder than the night and so as it passed over the two unmoving forms neither could help but shiver.

There was no movement among the two, no sound of spoken words, nothing. They had a right not to speak to one another or even turn their eyes upon them. The situation itself was all too hardly pounding in upon them . . . and neither knew what to do.

Luffy hugged his legs close to his chest. His brown eyes widened at the situation he had found himself in. They say it's a good thing not to be alone in a hard situation, but . . . he stole a quick glance at the being beside him—the look on his face frightened the boy as he turned his gaze back to the darkness of night . . . but somehow he found himself feeling so alone.

He was Monkey D. Luffy—son of the Head Blood of all Vampire kind, Monkey D. Dragon. Luffy was his only heir, how were they supposed to find another?! An idea struck him as he thought about the other heir—Ace, his brother. Yes the son of the belated Head Blood, Gol D. Roger, Gol D. Ace was the perfect option now.

_Neeeeh, what am I going to do?_ Luffy thought to himself as he depressingly laid his chin on his knees, only imagining the worst that would become of his banishment.

The other being, who was seated only a few feet from him was the Werewolf—Roronoa Zoro. The pup just balled his hands into fists, he bared his sharp teeth just gritting them in anger and frustration. He was in no mood to even try and think what would happen if he returned to his pack—no, all he could think about was how much a fool he was for even suggesting feasting off one another to become stronger!

_Da-- it!_ He thought to himself as he pounded the dirt he sat in.

He had surely brought shame to his pack now. He was sent here to kill and eat the Head Blood's only son, NOT eat him BEFORE he's been killed! He cursed himself for not listening to the Alpha more closely as he instructed him on the rules of his Full Moon Fight.

Zoro closed his eyes tight as he mentally kicked himself over and over again. He could just imagine the look his sire would give him upon finding out what he has done. He could see the dark wolf just standing there and shaking his head in disappointment—he was going to definitely be disowned.

Not just that! Zoro racked his claws through his short green hair only imagining the look of their Alpha's face—or the other Wolf Warriors!! Da-- it! How could he have been so selfishly stupid?!

Another face struck Zoro's mind—Lucci. Zoro's eyes widened slightly as he thought about that wolf. He could see his smirking features upon hearing about Zoro and what he had done. He could see him standing next to his sire just rubbing it in on what a failure he was—and how he's shamed his family and pack.

"Hm, the moon's still out," came a voice to snap Zoro out of his thoughts.

Zoro let out a growl as he turned to stare at the New Fang next to him who was now peering at the full moon above them—the light of the moon actually making the boy look quite feminine, still—he didn't want to talk or have anyone else talk at the moment and so his only instinct was to snap back.

"Would you shut the he-- up!!" snapped Zoro with a growl, making the young boy jump at the response. "I could care less about the moon!!"

"Sheesh, sorry," Luffy said, as he watched the pup groan and drop his head in his hands. "I was just saying we still have lots of time before . . . before . . ."

"We get banished?!" Zoro asked, his temper still visible as he looked at the Vampire with deep green eyes of frustration.

"Uuuuuhhh!!" groaned Luffy as he bowed his head. "What are we going to do?!!"

"Who's this 'we'?" Zoro asked with a small chuckle as he looked at the boy. "You're on your own Vampire. You deal with your problems and I'll deal with mine!"

"Well, sorry for counting you in _puppy_!" groaned Luffy, getting quite tired of his opponent's attitude towards him right now. "But I figured since we both did it we've both got the same problem!"

"Never been a good team player, so there—count me OUT!" he snapped.

"And you call yourself a Werewolf?" Luffy asked with a disbelieving look. "I thought you guys were all about teamwork—you know—hunting in the pack?"

"So, what about it?" Zoro asked. "I'm just more like my father in that area."

"Oh yeah, by the way," Luffy said as he turned to the pup. "Why do you have different surnames?"

"Why do you ask that?" Zoro asked, raising a thin brow.

"Because it's odd," Luffy said. "I have the same last name as my dad and his dad and so on, but you don't."

"That's because us Werewolves give our children different names—so they can make a name for their selves and not rely on the fame of their parents," Zoro said.

"Oooohhhh, that makes much more sense," Luffy said with an understanding nod.

"Well what about you huh?" Zoro asked with a smirk knowing the boy probably didn't want to answer _this_ question. "Why'd you get a hard-on when I bit you?"

Zoro watched the boy's face instantly turn a nice shade of deep red. He chuckled inwardly watching the Vampire shift uneasy where he sat. The boy was trying to avoid the question, but knew he couldn't.

"W-Well," Luffy stuttered, afraid to look the smirking Werewolf in the eyes. "I-It's because, to us, biting's a different thing!"

"I see," Zoro said as he leaned back a little, still keeping his gaze on the New Fang. "You mean your lovers bite one another."

"Y-Yeah," Luffy said with a blushing nod.

"Well excuuuuse me," Zoro joked. "I would have never done it if I knew it aroused you."

"Shut up stupid puppy!" Luffy spat, his face still red, as he tossed a handful of grass at the chuckling pup.

"Hey, don't call me puppy, New Fang!" Zoro growled, hating others calling him a pup but his own sire.

"Besides!" Luffy carried on. "What's your idea of biting huh?!"

"Dominance," Zoro said, listing them out. "Threats—fear."

"See!" said Luffy flailing his arms. "Your race is TOTALLY different than ours! So stop making fun of me!!"

Zoro still chuckled at him though as he watched the boy plop his chin back on his knees and grumble at how stupid Werewolves were. Zoro ceased his laughter upon looking up at the moon—Luffy was right—it was still there, signaling the night was going to be around for a little longer.

A silence passed between the two as Luffy let out a sigh and looked straight into the darkness upon asking—

"So . . . you gonna get the boot too?"

"Most likely," Zoro said with a nod. "That and forever shame brought to my family. Heh, I know my father told me I'd still be respected because of our noble bloodline, but I still don't think I can live with this. Da-- it! Lucci's gonna rub this in! You're lucky you'll never have to meet him."

"Of course!" Luffy scoffed. "Since I'm going into banishment along with you!"

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked, looking at the Vampire. "You're the Head Blood's only son, I'm sure they'll let you back into their clan."

"Dad might, but not grandpa," Luffy said, Zoro noticing he was shaking—almost in fear.

"You have a grandfather?" Zoro asked.

"Y-Yeah," Luffy stuttered, unable to control his shaking. "I know he'll be waiting with dad when I return to tell them the bad news—I really don't know what I'll do."

"That mean huh?" Zoro asked with a snicker.

"He once threw me down a bottomless pit!" Luffy said with wide eyes as he turned to the pup. "_AND_ tied me up with balloons to float forever in the sky _AND_ threw me in a dangerous jungle for days on end!!"

"He'd do that to his only grandson?" Zoro asked. "Aren't you the heir of the Head Bloods?"

"Well yeah—but there's another," Luffy said. "My brother—Ace."

"You have a brother?" Zoro asked with a blink, no one had told him that Head Blood had two sons.

"He's not my real brother," Luffy said with a roll of his shoulders. "He's the son of the late Head Blood, Gol D. Roger."

"Huh, I was unaware he had a child," Zoro said knowing that his pack was as well.

"Yeah, it's actually a secret among us Vampires—one of the reasons why he now goes by Portgas D. Ace—but I guess it doesn't matter if I tell you though," Luffy said with a sigh as he bowed his head. "Uuuhhh, grandpa's gonna kill me!"

"Well, you're screwed," Zoro said with a sigh as he got up and started his way out of the field.

"Hey, where are you going?" Luffy asked, wondering why he was leaving and wishing he wouldn't—Luffy not wanting to be alone on this horrid night.

"I've decided to return to my pack and take my punishment," Zoro said, stopping for only a little while.

"But I thought it doesn't matter," Luffy said. "You'll just get banished."

"I'd rather die than live my life in shame," Zoro said as he turned back to look at the New Fang one last time. "If they give me banishment I'll just ask for death—I know they'll grant me it."

"But isn't dying a shame as well?" Luffy asked finding the Werewolf race strange if they believe dying is better than being banished and alive.

"Not to my kind," Zoro said with a nod. "Well—so long, my once Full Moon Opponent."

At that he only let out a small wave as he left the Vampire there in the field. Luffy let his chin rest on his knees once more. He thought it a shame that the young Werewolf had to die—though when he found himself thinking such a thing he had wondered where that thought had came from.

"What's wrong with me?" Luffy asked himself as he glanced down at the patch of grass he sat in. "I can't kill a Werewolf—and now I'm wishing he didn't have to die . . . what's become of me?"

Luffy gritted his teeth and rubbed his face against his thighs. He knew he was in so much trouble and at a high cost of getting banished. He knew he'd also bring shame to his own family—not to mention the Head Blood's line. Never once had a family member of the Head Blood's EVER failed their initiation.

"Shi-!" Luffy cursed to himself. "What's gonna happen to me?! What am I gonna do?!"

And so Luffy remained there in thought. He could feel the night slipping away and soon dawn would come. He could see the skies turning a dark blue—dawn was near. He wrapped his legs closer to him, feeling the coolness of morning—knowing it was going to bite soon—and hard.

Luffy wished he was a little more braver like that Werewolf who knowingly went to his fate. He retuned to his pack willing to accept whatever punishment he deserved. Though he didn't have an overly abusive grandfather like he did—still—he returned.

"I should too," Luffy said with a nod, but just as the soft words left his lips the picture of his ashamed grandfather came into mind and his body instantly froze. "Grandpa! . . . he's going to eat me alive!"

"Luffy?" came a voice of a being that made Luffy nearly jump out of his skin.

"AAHH!!" he screeched, instantly jumping to his feet and some yards back from the person. "A-Ace . . . what are you doing here?!"

"Just came to see what was taking you so long," Ace said with a smile as he came closer to Luffy who only seemed to back away from his brother's approach. "Luffy, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," Luffy said, glancing around trying to find a suitable place to run away.

"Then why are you acting so fidgety?" Ace asked with a chuckle as he came to ruffle Luffy's raven hair only to have Luffy flinch back. "Luffy?"

"Stay away," he said, raising his arms in defense.

"What had gotten into you?" Ace asked. "I don't see your opponent around, so I assume you won right? Where's his head? Can I see it? How did you like eating a Werewolf for the first time?"

_Too many questions, too many questions!_ Luffy inwardly gulped, knowing he didn't have all the answers.

"Come on Luffy, say something," Ace said with a chuckle as he playfully smacked Luffy on the arm. "Everyone's been waiting all night for you to come back. I just got off my mission and so decided to come by to see how you were doing, knowing you were already done with the fight."

"Ace please—just go away," Luffy said pushing his brother back a little.

"Luffy what is with this strange behavior?" Ace asked with a chuckle as he hit Luffy's pushing hands off his chest. "Grab the wolf's head and come back already."

"I—I don't have it," Luffy said as he bowed his head, his hands balling into fists.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked, and was about to ask more when he noticed the dried blood on Luffy's neck.

Ace narrowed his eyes on the spot and realized the only marks Luffy had was a cut under his left eye and that wound right there. He tried to see any outline of the wound, but the dry blood had caked over it.

"What is that?" he asked as he grasped Luffy by the shoulder, making sure he wouldn't move, and licked his fingers to rub the blood away.

Luffy gasped upon seeing Ace had noticed it, but it was too late to do a thing. Ace had already wiped the blood away—the look in his eyes was that of shock and disbelief.

"Luffy . . . you were bitten?!" He said as he pointed to it.

Luffy let out a hiss as he covered the mark and jumped back from his brother—his eyes refusing to meet Ace's in shame.

"Just leave me," he groaned out.

"Luffy, did that bast--- do that?!" Ace let out a growl, angered that the pup would dare disobey the law like that on a younger New Fang.

"Go away," Luffy begged as he turned from his brother—tears pricking his eyes, knowing he was probably never going to see him again.

"Wait," Ace said as he halted his rampage and began to smell the air, he smelt Luffy's blood, but there was also someone else's blood scent coating him—it was all over him. "Luffy you did . . . ?"

Luffy spared a glance back at his brother. He saw Ace's eyes widen upon seeing the dry blood at the corner of his lips. Ace knew what he had done—and Luffy could tell.

"Luffy did you and he . . . feast on each other?!" asked Ace, wanting to know the truth.

Luffy bit his bottom lip knowing his brother was an understanding Vampire, but still—this was a great offense in both races. He knew that if he told Ace, Ace would understand and perhaps try and bring him back to the clan.

"For the last time, leave me!" Luffy shouted as he turned and darted off.

"Luffy!" Ace gasped out, reaching out to the boy as he darted off. "Da-- it!"

Just as Luffy nearly made it into the forest near the field Ace had ran up before him and stopped him. His grasped his thin shoulders tightly and shook him a little.

"Luffy what's going on, tell me! Why are you trying to run from me?!" Ace asked, trying to get through to his brother.

"Let go!" Luffy said, shaking his head, his eyes never meeting his brother's.

"Luffy!!" Ace pleaded for his brother to look at him.

"LET GO!!" Luffy shouted as he bent his arms back and then slammed them forward into his brother's chest—send the Blood Warrior crashing into a few trees with a grunt.

Luffy looked to see what he had done. He hadn't meant it, but he still needed to leave. He darted off again into the forest knowing he could easily hide from Ace there. The last thing he heard was the aching voice of Ace as he pleaded for Luffy to stop and come back.

"Luffy!" Ace let out a groan as he shook the stars from his vision, wondering where Luffy had gotten so much strength.

Ace rolled off the cracked trees and turned to see Luffy's retreated form. Ace held his aching ribs as he reached out to the Vampire and called his name, wishing more than anything him to stop and stay.

"Luffy please!" he begged. "Come back!! LUFFY!!!"

Ace let out a gasp upon seeing Luffy vanish in the vegetation. He was gone. Ace let out a growl as he slammed his fist into a tree—cracking the tree into splinters.

He swore he'd make whoever made Luffy like this pay. He swore he'd get his little brother back—even if he had sinned against the laws of their kind or any other kind—he just wanted him back.

"I have to tell dad," Ace said to himself. "He'll know what to do."

* * *

"WHAT?!!" Dragon gasped as he stood up from his seat. "Luffy fled from you, you say?!!

"Yeah," Ace said with a nod.

"But why'd he do that?" Shanks asked, stepping forward.

"He," started Ace, but soon his face was cast away from the others in sadness. "He's drunken his opponent's blood . . . when he was still alive."

Everyone in the room gasped. They hadn't believed Luffy, of all Vampires, would do such a thing.

"What did you say?!" Shanks asked, with disbelieving eyes.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!??!!!" came Garp's loud response. "_MY_ GRANDSON HAS DONE WHAAAT?!?!!"

"Could you please calm down father?!" Dragon let out a frustrated groan trying to listen to Ace.

"I saw a bite mark on his neck," Ace said with a sure nod. "It was a wolf's bite."

"Luffy let him feed off him?" Shanks asked as he covered his mouth and slowly sat back down in his chair. "Why?"

"I don't know," Ace said, shaking his head. "I tried to catch him, I wanted him to tell me what happened but Luffy only pushed me away and fled."

"He probably feels ashamed," Dragon said, bowing his head. "He knew better—da-- it son, why did you do it?!"

"Banish his a--," spat Garp as he crossed his arms in distaste. "He knew the law."

"You want to banish your only grandson—_my_ only son?!" Dragon asked, turning to his father.

"I would have done it if it were you," Garp pointed. "You don't go against the law . . . plus it'll make him a stronger Vampire."

Dragon let out a groan as he grasped his head in frustration. He didn't think something like this could have happened in his son's Full Moon Fight. The worst possible case he thought could happen was him dying—but then again this is much more worse than such.

"Da-- it!" Dragon cursed as he slammed his fist down on his armrest. "This wasn't supposed to happen—AGAIN!!"

All then turned to look at the redhead who only looked more shameful than ever. Shanks bowed his head and covered his face—he had felt that this was all because of him this had happened. Even though none could have stopped this he still felt the blame should be on him.

"Yours and the wolf, Mihawk's, fight was the only case like this I've seen," Dragon said as he looked at the redhead. "Please don't feel responsible—no one could have done anything at this point."

"Maybe if I would have trained him earlier like I should have," Shanks began to wonder. "Then this could have been avoided. Da-- it do you know why Luffy probably fed off him?! He probably felt weak!"

"That can't possibly be it!" Ace protested as he crossed his arms. "I know Luffy, he's strong and full of surprises—there was something else that must have happened, but what?"

"That's what I want to know," Dragon said. "The only way we even have a possibility of knowing is if Luffy comes back."

"Tch, I doubt he will," Garp said with a shake of his head as he crossed his arms. "Too ashamed, poor lad probably feels like he's brought shame on our clan."

"Luffy," Shanks whispered, wishing the boy would return to them.

"I want him back," Dragon said as he looked at Ace. "Tell the Blood Warriors to search for him; I don't care how long it takes. There are Hunters out there who're probably after his head—not to mention other Wolf Warriors. They'll kill him if they see him, please—I just want my son back, no matter what he did."

"I understand," Ace said with a nod. "I'll tell them right away, the sooner we find Luffy the better."

"I agree," Dragon let out a sigh; he was worried for his boy—worried for his life nonetheless. "Shanks, can you go with them? You know Luffy so perhaps—you'll be able to find him quicker."

"Luffy's out there with the wolves and Hunters," Shanks said. "He's probably scared, and with no place to go—he can be anywhere."

"Please . . . just find my boy," Dragon said, bowing his head. "I want him home."

"Yes my lord," Shanks said with a nod as he and Ace bowed before turning and darting off to inform the other Blood Warriors to find the lost Blood Prince.

"And just what are you going to do when you get him back?" Garp asked.

"I'll think about it when the time comes," Dragon said as he bit the knuckle of his index finger. "Like I said—I just want him home."

* * *

"ZORO!!" Chopper cheered as the pup jumped down from his lookout tree onto the wolf's shoulders. "YOU'RE BACK!! I knew you'd win!!"

"Hey Zoro!" Usopp said with a grin as he came up to him. "Glad to see you're back, I knew you'd win of course—where is it?"

"Where's what?" Zoro mumbled out, his gaze not meeting either's.

"You know, the Vampire head!" Chopper asked with a grin, his eyes sparkling.

"I don't have it," Zoro simply said as he placed the young pup on his back down.

"W-What do you mean Zoro?" Usopp asked, him and Chopper wishing to know.

"Yes, we'd like to know Roronoa," came Whitebeard as he came to greet the wolf with the rest of his warriors.

"Alpha," Zoro said as he knelt down and submitted before him.

"Your smell is off," Whitebeard said as he crinkled his nose at the whiff. "Just what happened?"

There was a silence as Zoro glanced towards his sire Dracule Mihawk. He stood there waiting for his answer as well . . . of course . . . Lucci standing near him. Zoro didn't have time to growl in complaint as he bowed his head a little lower saying—

"I didn't defeat him."

There was a hard silence as all the wolves looked at the promising pup. Zoro still remained there, unmoving, with his head bowed in shame.

"Did you now," Whitebeard said with a nod. "And what became of your opponent?"

"I don't know," Zoro said. "But neither of us could bring ourselves to kill one another."

It was then Mihawk understood what happened. It seemed he was the only one that knew as he bowed his head in shame as well. His poor pup . . . having to share the same fate as him.

"What's a matter Roronoa," Jyabura chuckled as he came up to the pup. "Getting to be a softy? Ha ha!!"

Jyabura soon halted his laughter upon seeing a clear mark upon the young pup's neck. He gasped as he jumped back exclaiming—

"AH! HE'S BEEN BITTEN!!"

"That brat bite you Roronoa?" Smoker asked, his mood seeming to never change from his uncaring one. "Or you let him?"

"I . . . I forced him to," Zoro said, glancing away from everyone's disgraced faces.

"Why the he-- did you do that?!!" asked Franky, not believing what he was hearing.

"Tch, I told you to let me fight the New Fang," Blackbeard said with a grin as he leaned against a nearby tree and listened.

"Silence Teach!" Whitebeard commanded. "Now why did you do such a thing?"

"Because he was weak," Zoro admitted.

"Since when do you care?" Blackbeard asked with a chuckle, the other pups, Usopp and Chopper remaining quiet.

"There were Hunters," he said.

"Hunters?" said Whitebeard. "They know better than to interrupt our ceremonies!"

"They said they wanted to kill the Vampire," Zoro said. "They would have too, but I didn't want them to take out my opponent before I did so I forced him to feed off me so he could become stronger to fight them off."

"And did you . . . feed off him?" Mihawk spoke up.

Zoro glanced at the golden-eyed warrior before bowing his head with a nod.

"I did, but I thought—I thought after the Hunters were defeated that we'd—we'd continue on and the victor would just eat the other."

"Hm, that is until you found yourself unable to harm them, right?" Whitebeard said, looking as if he already knew something like this would happen even before Zoro explained.

Zoro looked at him with wondering eyes. He wondered how the Alpha looked as if he already knew such a thing—could it be that was why he had warned him to eat him only until AFTER he was dead?

"Hhh, it seems you're not too far off from your father," Whitebeard let out a sigh.

Zoro glanced at his father who cast his eyes down in shame. It was then Zoro understood why his father told him he couldn't kill his opponent either . . . had he done the same thing?

"You know what the law says," Lucci finally spoke up, looking a little too pleased on what had happened. "He is to be banished . . . what a shame."

Whitebeard gazed at the young pup in silence for a while. Just eyeing him. It wasn't long before he let out a sigh and closed his eyes before opening them and looking at his other warriors before letting his eyes meet Mihawk.

"Hhh, indeed, but that is the law—what do you say boys?"

"The law is the law," Smoker said with a nod. "That is if you want to redeem yourself like your sire."

"No," Zoro said as he stood up. "I don't want to cause this pack anymore shame than has been brought on it."

"Then you are to be banished?" Whitebeard asked, wondering what this young pup wanted.

"I don't want that either," he said as he shook his head.

"The last option is to die you know," Franky said.

"That . . . is what I want," Zoro said with a nod.

All the wolves were surprised by his answer. None had actually thought any wolf would want such a thing. None in the past had really.

Whitebeard scanned the pup for some time before his gaze fell upon Mihawk who looked quite transparent to this situation. He let out a sigh and said—

"Very well, who shall kill him?"

"I shall," Lucci said as he stepped forward.

"No," Mihawk said as he stepped in front of Lucci. "I shall."

"What?!" gasped most of the wolves, knowing he loved his pup more than anything else and to kill him was . . .

"But your pup's everything to you!" Jyabura spoke up; quite shocked he'd do such a thing.

"You sure you want to do this Mihawk?" Smoker asked as he looked at the strong Wolf Warrior.

"Yes," Mihawk said as he came up to Zoro.

Zoro was a little surprised as well that his own father would want to end his life. He looked at the other wolves around them. He saw Usopp and Chopper near each other just as shocked as the rest there.

He backed up a little as his father came and stood in front of him. It was almost impossible to read any emotion of his.

"Do you wish another kill you . . . Zoro?" Mihawk asked, keeping well his emotion hidden.

"If you wish it," Zoro said as he bowed his head.

"But," Mihawk added. "I want you to die an honorable death—not a disgraceful one."

"What?" Zoro asked as he looked up to meet his sire's gaze.

"Fight me," he said. "In a battle—that is how you are to die."

Zoro was a bit taken back by this. He had never actually fought with his father before. He remembered sparring with him a little when he was a younger pup, but lately he hadn't even given him the pleasure of a fight before. What was he to do—or say?

Zoro bowed his head in submission as he nodded.

"Alright," he said in agreement.

"Then fight," Mihawk said as he backed up and brought out his claws.

Zoro raised a brow, wondering why he wasn't going to fully transform like he usually would in a fight. Mihawk let a nod bring his head down slightly.

"This is all I'll need," he said. "But I want you to fight me with your fullest."

Zoro nodded before he got down on all fours and instantly changed into his wolf form and charged. Mihawk swiftly dodged. Taking the pup by surprise. He quickly caught his footing and charged again.

Mihawk brought his claws into Zoro's chest. The pup let out a cry as he darted back. Mihawk held up his hand, the tips of his claws dipped with Zoro's blood.

"I haven't brought out my claws fully pup," he said. "You aren't fighting me fully either."

Zoro let out a growl knowing his sire was always like this. He'd fight people fairly only if they were fighting fairly as well. Zoro wanted to, he did—but he was afraid to.

"Fight me Zoro!" Mihawk demanded with a dominating growl that made Zoro shiver slightly before he shook it off and stood his ground.

Zoro let out a growl as he changed into his human/wolf form and charged Mihawk with his claws fully out. Mihawk was a good dodger; he seemed to dodge all the slices Zoro sent his way, frustrating the pup to no end.

"Hm, at least you're trying to kill me," Mihawk added as he dodged again. "That means you're fighting at your fullest."

Mihawk then swiftly came around Zoro and chopped him right in the back of his neck. He let out a groan as he hit the floor. He turned to see his sire standing above him, but made no move to kill him yet.

"Get up!" he demanded.

"Come on!" groaned Jyabura as he rolled his eyes. "Just kill him already!"

Zoro stayed still as he listened to the other chants of the warriors. They were all telling Mihawk to kill him. To be done with him.

Franky just remained were he stood. He said no word—just watched this all happen with a stern face . . . waterfalls racing down his eyes.

"Zoro!" Chopper cried wishing things didn't have to be like this.

"Please Mihawk!" Usopp begged. "Don't kill him!"

"Get up!" Mihawk demanded once more until Zoro obeyed.

Zoro groaned out as he shifted back to his human form and got back up.

"I have taught you how shameful it is to get a scar on ones back!" Mihawk said as he looked at his pup who refused to meet his gaze. "Look at me pup!"

Zoro did. He looked to see Mihawk's serious features. He wondered if he was preparing to kill him yet.

"What you have done is unforgivable to either us Werewolves and those Vampires," Mihawk said. "It is against our law _and_ theirs. You knew this and yet you still did this. You are willing to die knowing you have done wrong—I will not kill you Zoro, but I tell you this . . . if this is wrong, if what you have done was against the very laws of nature then you and he will surely die—but! If this is meant to be then . . . you and he shall change this very world."

At that Mihawk brought out his claws to their fullest length and quickly brought them down on Zoro for, what appeared to be, the finally blow. Zoro let out a silent gasp as he felt his sire slice through the flesh of his chest.

"ZOROOOOO!!!" Chopper and Usopp cried as they watched their close pup friend fall back into the dirt, none knowing if he lived or not.

"UH!" Franky gasped with wide eyes upon seeing his longtime friend fall at the hand of his very father.

Mihawk retracted his claws and turned to leave. He passed by Whitebeard who eyed him curiously upon saying—

"And here I thought you said you'd kill him."

Mihawk said no word. He continued his way as the others watched the unmoving form that lay on the ground. Whitebeard let out a sigh as he as well turned and said—

"Roronoa Zoro is here by banished from the Great Pack."

"What?!" Jyabura gasped. "He's still _living_?!"

"I knew Mihawk was too weak to kill him," Lucci sneered as he followed Whitebeard with the other warriors.

Franky though watched to see if Zoro was still living. He gasped upon seeing the pup move, barely. He watched for a moment before being called by the other warriors as Zoro managed to lift himself to his knees.

"Franky, get over here!" Smoker called to him. "You can't watch him leave!"

"Right," Franky said with streams in his eyes as he turned from his close friend.

"ZORO!!" Chopper cried as he watched the Werewolf manage to stand and slowly make his way away from the pack . . . forever.

"Chopper!" Franky called to him, stopping the young pup from going to the other. "You can't go to him anymore. He's been banished."

"But—but he's hurt!" Chopper cried, knowing that if he didn't help him he could die. "He could die if I—"

"Then that's the way it has to be," Franky said with a sad sigh as he looked at the two pups.

"Zoro," Usopp said with a whine, watching his friend vanish slowly in the trees.

"NO!" cried Chopper as he darted back from the two and shook his head. "I'm a doctor, a DOCTOR! I HAVE to help him!!"

At that Chopper turned and darted off after Zoro. Usopp let out a gasp and was about to go after him.

"Chopper!" he called out, ready to dart after him when he heard the Alpha speak.

"I wouldn't follow him if I were you," Whitebeard said as he stopped to see this. "If you leave then you shall be banished with them."

"You mean Chopper's—?" asked Usopp, his body trembling in fear for the two.

"He has chosen his path," Whitebeard said with a nod. "Young Chopper can never come back to the Great Pack—just like Roronoa Zoro. If you wish to share their fate, be my guest."

At that Whitebeard left. Usopp bowed his head and bit his bottom lip. He glanced back at the place where his friends left. He felt like such a coward for not going after his friends like a true friend would. He mentally kicked himself for being so scared of so many things.

Usopp didn't want to be banished—but he didn't want to live without his friends either. Now that they were gone he . . . he was all alone. He bowed his head and let himself cry. He was so weak—even Chopper was stronger than him and much braver for going after Zoro . . . one of their best friends.

"There, there Usopp," Franky said as he embraced the weeping pup who mourned for his friends. "It's always hard."

"I'm such a stupid friend!" Usopp cried. "I'm weak and can't be brave to save my life!! Franky I'm all alone now!"

Franky was sad himself. If he could he'd gladly follow his friends, but he was a Wolf Warrior—one of the head Alpha's strongest. What would one thing if a warrior like that left everything and everyone to follow friends? He didn't know, he really didn't.

"ZORO!!" Usopp cried wishing this day never happened. "CHOPPER!!!"

**Hot Shot's girl: Things are going to start to get more intersting now :3 Just sayin' the next chp includes the hunt for Luffy by both races, you'll see why the Werewolves are hunting him later. Until then, bye :D**


	6. The Hunt

**Hot Shot's girl: OH MY GOSH!!! I just saw the 10th movie and it was AMAZING!! I think it's my new favorite besides the 6th XD XD XD!!! You gotta watch it! But AFTER it gets subtitles eh, heh, heh, yeah . . . I watched it raw and didn't hardly understand a WORD they said . . . BUT I STILL LOVED IT XD XD**

**Well anyways, enjoy :3**

"Zoro! Zoro!" Chopper called as he treaded through the forest looking for his lost friend.

Chopper sniffled as he glanced around. His eyes watered knowing if he couldn't find his friend then he was as good as dead. Chopper saw that wound he was sporting—inflicted by his very father.

Never in the young pup's life did he even think Zoro's sire would try to kill him. As far as he knew he had never lain a hand on his pup—no matter what temperament. It shocked Chopper to no degree when he stepped forward suggesting his slay Zoro. He wondered what Mihawk was thinking.

"Why did this all have to happen?" Chopper cried to himself wishing that today had never happened whatsoever—but it had and it was all because of their unfair law.

Even though he was like most Werewolves Chopper knew the law existed since the beginning and so never questioned it, but after today . . . he couldn't stop the hoard of questions pounding his head—and heart. It all just felt so wrong and unfair . . . to him at least, he guessed the others didn't share his opinion.

Chopper halted and gasped upon seeing something shine off the leaves of a bush. He came up to it and sniffed the liquid—there was no doubt about it . . . it was blood—Zoro's blood.

"He came this way," Chopper assumed as he glanced around and tried sniffing him out.

His nose seemed to fail him though for Zoro's scent seemed masked over by another's. One could barely notice if they didn't take the time to stand still and smell the scent. Chopper couldn't tell what the other scent was, but he knew it wasn't Zoro's and so did not follow it.

"If I can find a blood trail," Chopper noted as he looked around to see if there be any more blood droplets laying around on other bushes or the floor. "AHA!" Chopper gasped as he hopped up to a twig on the ground—it was snapped in two as if someone walked over it and not too far ahead of it were more blood droplets. "More blood."

And so Chopper shifted into his wolf form and continued to sniff out the blood and where it led. One time he came to a pool of blood. He looked up and saw that the tree beside it bore a bloodstained handprint on its trunk. Zoro must have stopped to rest here.

"He can't be far off," Chopper said to himself as he glanced around and continued to sniff the air for any more signs of blood.

Chopper wrinkled his nose and closed it eyes a bit as the wind blew in his face emitting off a strong smell of someone's blood. He shook his head and shivered, that was a VERY strong smell of blood and the reason why it seemed to overwhelm his senses the boy doctor couldn't tell. The blood seemed to be stronger in some way.

"Zoro!" he whispered as he darted off in the direction the wind blew.

After hopping through numerous bushes and in and out of the twisted trees he finally came to an opening in the woods. One where the moon was shining bright and stars twinkling silently. It had been a whole day full of tracking Zoro—Chopper still couldn't believe he had such a hard time in tracking down a wounded animal . . . what with the slow pace he's been going.

"Gasp! Zoro!!" Chopper exclaimed as he ran up to the unmoving body that lay against a short tree—its head only being propped up slightly while the rest of it lay in the green grass, letting its blood soak it red. "Zoro are you okay!?!" the boy cried, feeling the familiar sting in his eyes as he looked over the older pup.

"Chopper?" he turned his fading emerald eyes to the younger pup and doctor. "What are you doing . . . following me?"

"I had to!" the boy cried with a sniff as he rubbed his eyes and quickly took out his medical pack. "You were hurt!"

"Silly puppy," Zoro said letting a soft chuckle escape his chest, his tone so low and soft it was hard to hear him. "Don't you know that's forbidden to follow a banished dog?"

"I'm a doctor!" Chopper spat, tearing falling down his cheeks like waterfalls. "A DOCTOR! I have to take care of you!"

Zoro closed his eyes for a short moment and shook his head all covered in blood—his blood.

"You shouldn't have done that . . . Chopper," he said letting out his words like sighs. "Now you'll be banished . . . with me."

"I don't care Zoro!" the boy cried as he took out some medicine. "I'd rather be with you than without you!"

"You shouldn't have come Chopper," he continued to say as he glanced ahead of him into nothingness.

"There's nothing wrong with me wanting to be with my friend!" Chopper protested as he took Zoro's arm and began to clean it of the blood drenched over it.

Zoro's eyes all about faded. This scared Chopper so much he felt his heart skip a beat. He could see the twinkling in his eye fading and he knew he had to work fast if he was to save him.

"No," Zoro wheezed out, his vocals now too terribly low for Chopper to stand. "You shouldn't have . . . I'm going to be gone . . . soon."

Chopper gasped seeing Zoro slowly close his eyes. He cried out in despair, but quickly pulled himself together and ignored the thought of his friend dying there. He was a doctor and so was to do his job! He wasn't going to die!

_You're not going to die! You're not going to die!_ Chopper chanted inwardly to himself as he quickly tried to seal his deep slash upon his chest, quickly forcing himself in doctor mode.

"You're not going to die!" Chopper cried, feeling the skin beneath his small hands grow colder and colder. "You're not going to die!! ZORO!"

* * *

Luffy stopped in his tracks. Not because he was tired. Not because he was lost. Not because he was scared.

Luffy stopped from a strange, and hurtful jolt that seemed to shoot straight through his very heart. He groaned in pain as he hunched over and held it. He looked around wondering just what on earth had caused that.

Strangely enough though he knew what caused it. He straightened and turned. It was strange to him how he knew such a thing, but it was as if something was calling to him and telling him something.

He felt the ache still taking up residence in his chest. It hurt and it was pulling him towards something. Even though he was on his own way trying to escape from his Clan he knew what this ache meant—that he needed him.

_Zoro? _His heart wondered just what kind of trouble he be in . . . but it knew it was serious.

Luffy turned to continue his way but as soon as he had the ache strengthened and formed inside his head as well. It was like his conscience was giving him the mother of all headaches just because he was ignoring the feeling.

"ACK!" he groaned as he gripped his head and doubled over.

It hurt, it hurt bad—but it was as if this pain was trying to make him feel another pain . . . pain that belonged to someone else. He knew where the pain originated and he had to quench it! So, without even thinking twice about it, he spun on his heels and darted off into the direction he knew where the other be . . . strangely.

* * *

"Tch, so what are we going to do about the Blood Prince Alpha?" Franky asked as all the Wolf Warriors turned to the large dog.

All eyes peered at the Head Alpha who seemed to be pondering many things. Mihawk leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree not too far from the meeting. He was curious as to what they'd do but frankly—could care less.

With a sigh he stood straight and left to hunt. As far as he was concerned anything the Wolf Warriors had to say didn't concern him anymore.

"I don't think it's a good idea to let that kid roam around—him being the Blood Prince, and having Werewolf blood running through his veins," Smoker spoke up. "That's a danger to all species."

"I agree Smoker," Whitebeard gave off a nod. "Knowing the law he has probably been banished as well and so is free game to Hunters or us."

"So is the hunt on?!" Jyabura asked with a smirk, raising his brow in anticipation.

Whitebeard gave a nod as he stood up, towering over his warriors. He outstretched his arm and said—

"My warriors, the hunt is on! But be wary when finding him, he is the Head Blood's son so is a force to be reckoned with. On top of that he has drunken from a strong Werewolf's blood and so is even stronger. Upon finding him you shall slay him, but do not eat him! He is tainted and so is unfit to feast upon. Listen to my words wolves and hunt!"

All turned their heads upwards and let out howls that pierced through the night. The hunt was on and they were going to enjoy this. They all shifted into their wolf forms and darted off into the night to find this Blood Prince and kill him.

Jyabura let out a laugh as he shifted into his brown wolf form, but a hand upon his shoulder halted his full transformation. He turned to see Lucci staring at him with strange eyes.

"Wait," He ordered, confusing the wolf to some degree.

"What is it now Lucci?" he asked as he shifted back into his full human form and turned to the wolf.

"Do you even know where to begin?" Lucci asked as he raised a brow, looking at the wolf, with his hands calmly in his pockets.

"Waaaahhh uuuuhhhhh, I thought that I might, duuuuuhhhh, no . . . not really," he bowed his head in shame knowing he didn't even have a scent to follow—no one had.

"That's what I thought," Lucci said as he turned to causally walk off.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Jyabura said as he trailed after the dark man.

Jyabura followed the tall man as he trotted off towards another part in their Pack—towards a certain home. Jyabura looked at Lucci questionably as he motioned him to look at the family some yards from them.

"The Snipers, what about them?" Jyabura asked as he looked at the father trying to comfort his mourning son.

"Why bother tracking down the Blood Prince when you can get someone to do it for you," Lucci said very monotony .

"You mean get Yassop to track him down for me?" Jyabura asked, looking at Lucci for an explanation only to receive one by Lucci shaking his head to and fro.

"No," Lucci said. "He couldn't track to save his life—his mate Bachina had one of the finest senses of tracking in the Pack."

"But she's been dead for a long time," Jyabura pointed out.

"I know that," Lucci said. "But it seems her traits have been passed down to her pup."

Jyabura then turned once again to the pup who was still in a downward mood. He grinned seeing that Lucci was right—the boy did have the best nose in the Pack, and probably all the Packs in the world!

"Ahhh, I see what you mean Luc," Jyabura chuckled. "He should do fine, but how can I get him to track someone he's never smelt?"

"If you remember Roronoa when he returned here in his shame," Lucci let out a small sigh, explaining things to this fool was like explaining how to be a Werewolf to an insolent pup. "His scent was off."

"Yeah, you know I actually remember that," Jyabura said with a nod, placing his fingers on his chin in remembrance. "It was like it was masked by another scent."

"And it was," Lucci said walking off. "I'm sure the pup can remember the scent—the scent of the Blood Prince."

Once Lucci had left Jyabura blinked in confusion before he turned back towards the family. He watched as the sire got up and left the pup—probably to fetch him something to eat. Jyabura licked his lips knowing this was the opportune moment to snatch the young one.

"Hiya Usopp-pup," Jyabura came with a smile behind the sad being.

"AH!" Usopp nearly jumped out of his skin upon seeing the Wolf Warrior come upon him like that. "Jyabura! Huh! What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, I was just around and thought I'd drop by to see how you were fairing," he said with a grin and shrug and he came to sit on the log he sat on.

"Why would you care?" Usopp asked, raising a suspicious brow.

"I'm hurt!" The warrior pouted as he placed his hand over his heart. "After seeing you lose all your friends I felt for you."

Usopp again bowed his head in sadness. It had been a whole day since Chopper and Zoro had been banished and still it felt like he had just watched them leave—it was heartbreaking.

"Look, I know you miss them pup," Jyabura said, forcing his hand to pat the boy's back affectionately as possibly. "So I just came by wondering if you'd like to see them again."

"What?!" Usopp gasped with wide eyes, looking at the grinning warrior. "But I thought that was against the Law!"

"Technically yes, but us Wolf Warriors are going on a hunt tonight and well . . . any banished being are free game to see—if we run into them," Jyabura said. "I was thinking about taking you with me so you can see them again."

"You'd do that?!" Usopp asked with a hopeful smile as he stood up, praising the Wolf Warrior.

"Yeah, sure," Jyabura said—trying his hardest to keep down his giggles. "But the thing is, I'm gonna need you to track them,"

"Huh, why?" asked Usopp.

"Well I've come down with this tiny cold you see," the wolf lied. "Plus, you've got the best nose out of all of us. I figure you could find them in no time."

"Uh, well yeah—I guess," Usopp said with a shrug.

"Do you still remember the scent Zoro had when you last saw him?" Jyabura asked.

"Well I—I think," Usopp said as he bowed his head and pondered.

"COME ON THINK!!" Jyabura spat out suddenly as he grasp the pup harshly by the shirt collar, but he soon realized his mistake and so let go of the pup and plastered that smile back on his face. "Huh, huh, I mean—take your time."

Usopp blinked in confusion at the strange warrior before he closed his eyes and remembered the scent Zoro was emitting. He remembered how strange it was, but figured he still smelt as such so would follow that.

"I got it," Usopp said with a nod.

"Good," Jyabura almost purred as he licked his lips knowing he was going to be the one to find the Blood Prince and kill him first. "Then let's be off."

And so the two darted off, Jyabura watching as the young pup sniffed his way towards what he thought was his friend when in reality it was the Blood Prince. As the two left they hadn't noticed another being watching them.

With a frown on his face Blackbeard let out a growl mixed with a grumble knowing it wasn't fair that the Wolf Warriors kill of the Blood Prince without eating him. He knew the power the boy contained in his body and he knew that if he could have that power he would be accepted as a Wolf Warrior, one of the strongest—no! Not _just_ a Wolf Warrior, but THE Alpha! Yes, that position seemed to suit him more.

With a smirk Blackbeard drifted back off into the shadows and decided to hunt the New Fang as well.

Jyabura and Usopp though were completely clueless about the lager behind them slowly keeping his distance and following them. Jyabura didn't care; his mind was filled with visions of a slaughtered Blood Prince—by his own hands! Usopp didn't care; his mind filled with visions of seeing his beloved friends again.

Both in wolf forms, the darker brown wolf following the lighter brown pup. None knew how long this could take, but they knew they just had to find the source of that scent.

Usopp ran as fast as his legs could carry him, Jyabura thinking he was rather slow—but finding no other option but to follow the slower wolf. The two seemed to run all night—that or the night seemed to drag on and on, but soon it wasn't long before Jyabura noticed the strange smell in the air.

_Oh . . . we're in Vampire territory now_, He grinned inwardly knowing Usopp's nose wasn't failing them—they were getting close, he could feel it.

Usopp on the other hand was too busy sniffing out the scent that filled his mind—not even thinking for once it was that of a Vampire. Being a pup he had never really got a good whiff of one before so how could he know?

"Doing good long nose!" Jyabura called behind as they picked up the pace and changed direction, Usopp sniffing the sent there.

Again, Usopp was too blinded by the trail of the scent that Jyabura's words fell on deaf ears. For hours into the night they ran, perhaps the whole night but none could tell seeing how the sun had still refused to rise. Upon another turn Jyabura's senses were filled with hoards of Vampire scents—oh yes they were getting close to a mansion no doubt.

It was time to reach their destination now. Usopp skidded to a halt, Jyabura as well. Usopp's eyes widened upon the sight he saw, his jaw seemed to hang as well upon looking ahead of him.

"What . . . the?" he questioned as he shifted subconsciously back into his human form to stare at the sight.

Before them stood a tall and dark mansion, gates surrounding it and Usopp couldn't help but see the lightning in the background and hear the organs play—making this place all the more creepy.

"Jah, ha, ha!" Jyabura laughed as he touched the pup's shoulder. "You did good long nose!"

"Hm, must have made a mistake," he said with a shrug as he too happily turned around to leave.

"No, no," Jyabura said placing both hands on the boy's shoulder and pushed him close towards the dark mansion fit for a Vampire Clan. "We're going inside!"

"W-W-WHAT?!!" Usopp gasped with wide eyes as he looked over his shoulder at the crazy Wolf Warrior.

"Yep!" Jyabura grinned. "Hey, you never know, they could have taken Roronoa hostage in there."

"B-But that's a Vampire Clan in there! I don't wanna go!" he cried, shaking his head as the Wolf forced him towards the Mansion.

"Oh I know, no doubt this is where the Head Blood lives too," Jyabura said with a shake of his head, looking undaunted by anything.

"You're CRAZY!" spat Usopp as the wolf forced him between the bars of the gate, him following close behind.

_No_, Jyabura thought to himself. _I just want that Blood Prince on my claws—I'll certainly gain favor with the Alpha if I do this and this HAS to be where he is—I can feel it! Da-- Vampires probably didn't banish the baby! How very like them! Ha ha!_

"I can't see Zoro being a in a place like this!" the pup whimpered. "Plehease! Don't make me go in there!"

"Oh stop being such a puppy!" Jyabura groaned as he gave the pup and rough push towards the walls of the mansion where he cowered by.

"B-B-But aren't there Blood Warriors around?!" Usopp gulped, his knees knocking together a little too loud than he'd like.

"Should be," Jyabura said placing his hands on his hips and looking up around the mansion wondering just where those warriors were. "Huh, guess they're out for the night."

"Y-Y-Yeah, but what about the Head Blood, is he here?!" Usopp gulped out a cry as Jyabura heaved him into an upper window, Usopp landing with a crash, but quickly hiding his trembling self.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he is," Jyabura said as he climbed in and sniffed around. "You smell that? That strong scent that seems to mask this whole place—that's the Head Blood's scent."

"Serious?!" Usopp gulped feeling as if his life was about to be short-lived.

"Oh yeah," Jyabura giggled like a mad wolf as he turned and looked down the dark hallway they be in.

"I wanna go home!" Usopp whined, curling up into a fettle position and shaking.

"Hhh, you're such a cowardly dog!" Jyabura groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Now . . . where's the Blood Prince?"

"Blood Prince?" Usopp blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, you smell him anywhere?" Jyabura asked, looking at the pup.

"Why would I?" Usopp asked, cocking his head a little.

"'Cause what else have you being tracking?!" Jyabura groaned, deciding he was through messing with the pup. "We've been given orders to kill the brat, but none of us had his scent—you've got the best nose in the whole Pack so I figured you still had his scent."

"So wait . . . Zoro's scent was masked over by the Blood Prince's?" Usopp asked.

"Yep," Jyabura said plainly.

"You . . . you TRICKED me!!" Usopp growled.

"Of course I did," Jyabura chuckled. "It was the only way to get you to listen!"

"How could yo—!" Usopp started, but both silenced upon hearing a few voices coming their way.

Jyabura quickly darted off in the opposite direction. Usopp was to follow him, but he was not near as quick enough. Instead he quickly ran towards the curtains and hid himself amongst the fabric praying to any god there be out there that they didn't notice him.

He held his breath upon hearing the two Vampires pass by him—female by the sounds of it.

"Hhh, I wonder what's wrong with Vivi," a younger voice spoke. "She doesn't seem to be getting any better from her sickness."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll get better soon," an older voice spoke as the two passed by the frightened young pup.

Once they passed Usopp was finally able to breathe—and upstart his heart once more. He came out of the curtains and barely managed to stand on his wobbly legs. He let out a relieved sigh and looked around . . . Jyabura no where in sight.

Not to fear Usopp picked up his scent and quickly darted his way towards him. He ran as fast as he could as quietly as he could. He made sure no one saw him. On numerous occasions he had to dodge the glances of Vampires—oh they were so much scarier alive . . . and with their heads on!

He gulped as he quickly made his way into a room, not noticing the person right behind the door and so he had bumped right into him. Usopp nearly let out a scream had the wolf not covered his mouth for him.

"Shut up!" Jyabura harshly whispered at the pup. "You want to get caught?! I managed to avoid two Blood Warriors on my way here! Don't make my efforts for nothin'!"

Usopp mumbled out something, but as soon as Jyabura let go of his mouth Usopp quieted himself by biting his quivering lips.

"And will you stop shaking!" Jyabura growled out a groan to the pup. "I can hear your joints knocking! I'm sure they can too! Might I remember they have EXCELLENT hearing!!"

_Oh, that's right!_ Usopp thought to himself remembering their sonar hearing, now fearing he might already be caught since they're hearing was THAT good!

Usopp did his best to quiet his shaking down, but it didn't matter he was still shaking internally. He watched as Jyabura chuckled and decided to make his way out of the room.

"W-Where are you going?!" he whispered out, watching the wolf leave.

"Gonna find me a Blood Prince!" he chuckled back towards the pup. "You comin' or stayin' 'cause I'm goin'."

Usopp nearly froze as he saw the figure appear behind Jyabura unbeknownst. Usopp tried to warn him, but nothing seemed to come out of his mouth. Usopp shook his head trying to force himself to speak, but nothing came out!

"What is wrong with you?!" Jyabura asked, raising an eyebrow at the pup's strange behavior. "I can't understand you with all your mumbling!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" was all that would come out of Usopp's mouth as he pointed rapidly behind Jyabura towards the dark figure—the red eyes now clearly seen.

"You're strange, anyone tell you that?" Jyabura said placing his fists on his hips. "Hhh, I guess I'll just go find that Blood Prince _myself_."

Right after the Wolf Warrior let that last word escape his lips Usopp watched in horror as the figure's raised arm came down and hit the wolf over the head with something hard, the loud 'PING!' emitting throughout the room.

"AAAHHHH!!" Usopp cried as he watched the warrior fall down unconscious.

In one swift move Usopp darted out of the doorway and behind a chair in the room. There he hid and prayed the Vampire couldn't see or hear him—but he probably knew that was just too hopeful.

Usopp froze altogether upon hearing the attacker Vampire sigh and speak.

"Hhh, shi--y Werewolves," the Vampire spoke in a smooth voice as he looked down at the unconscious being at his feet and then at the ruined skillet in his hand. "Aaawww, shi-! Ruined my favorite skillet!"

The blonde Vampire known as Sanji froze upon hearing the sound of whimpering. His eyes widened slightly as he glanced around the room, soon he could hear/see the trembling being to his left and so came towards the chair he hid behind and pulled it out to see . . . a pup?

"Aha!" Usopp cried, being caught and knowing the Vampire was going to kill and eat him. "Please don't kill mehe!"

"A pup?" Sanji questioned as he raised his curly brow, he looked back at the out Wolf Warrior before turning back to the pathetically trembling pup before him. "Hhh, what the he-- are you doing here?"

Usopp was a bit taken back about how calm the Vampire seemed to be. The tone of his voice was anything but threatening—it was as if he was asking another Vampire really.

"I-I-I-I," was all that escaped Usopp's frightened lips.

"Hhh," the blonde Vampire sighed once more just bowing his head, knowing the pup was far too frightened—probably never seen a live Vampire before. "Look, I'm not gonna kill you if that's what you're afraid of."

"Y-Y-You're not?" Usopp gulped, his heart still pounding madly against his ribcage.

"You're not worth it," Sanji said with a sigh as he stood up.

Usopp was slightly offended by that, but didn't mind really. At least his life was saved. That was all that counted!

Usopp wrinkled his nose upon smelling smoke suddenly fill the air. He turned up to see the Vampire had lit a cigarette. Having such a strong nose was often a blessing or a curse.

As he watched the blonde Vampire exhale the smoke he watched as his eyes changed from deadly red to a sapphire blue—mirroring that of the ocean itself. The Vampire looked at the pup and waited for answers.

"You gonna answer me pup?" he asked, his tone a little threatening towards the pup.

"Uh, uh, uh h-he wanted to be here!" Usopp said pointing at the unconscious Wolf Warrior.

"Is he crazy, or you just that gullible?" Sanji asked glancing at the downed Warrior before looking back at the pup.

"H-Hey I w-was searching for a friend you know!" Usopp protested.

"Oh, you friends with a Vampire?" Sanji asked, raising his brow.

"N-NO!" spat Usopp crossing his arms and turning his face away from the Vampire, feeling offended and strangely able to react like this around the Vampire.

"Then what are you doing at the mansion?" he asked once more.

"I thought I was sniffing out a friend," Usopp admitted with a sad shrug. "But apparently a Vampire's scent masked his own and I followed the scent to where it was strongest—here. I take it he lived here."

"And who might that be?" Sanji asked, glaring a little dangerously at the pup.

"The Blood Prince," Usopp said, thus making Sanji's eye widen.

"Luffy?" the name passed the Vampire's lips like a whisper, but the pup heard it clearly.

Usopp hadn't expected what happened next. He yelped out in surprise and slight pain as the Vampire roughly grasped his shoulder and pulled him up, slamming him against the wall.

"Where is he?!!" he gasped, his eyes glowing red slightly.

"I-I don't know!" Usopp cried, his knees knocking against each other again—this Vampire could be sweet when he wanted to, but violent as well.

"How the he-- could you NOT know you da-- pup!?" Sanji let out a fierce and dominating growl, pushing the pup in submission. "You were the one sniffing him out!"

"Y-Yeah but my nose led me here and apparently he's not here so—" Usopp trailed off hoping the Vampire would ease up on him seeing how he knew nothing.

"Then sniff him out again!" Sanji growled once more as he slammed the pup against the wall again, baring his fangs threateningly.

"B-But that could take a while!" whined Usopp.

"Like I give a shi-!" spat Sanji. "All I know is that my friend's been missing for nearly two days and no one's telling me why! I want to know and if I have to follow a sniffing Werewolf pup to find him then I will!!"

"O-Okay," Usopp gulped shrinking at the Vampire's dominating presence.

"Shi-, what am I going to do with you?" Sanji said glancing around, looking for something.

Usopp watched the Vampire tread over towards a cheat and open it. He watched him a little while dig through various things before pulling out something long.

"Here we go," Sanji said with a smile and he snapped it in his grasp, making sure it was stern enough.

Usopp drooped his eyes upon seeing 'what' the Vampire had dug out and now brought towards him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but the blonde must have thought it was a pretty good idea by the idiotic smile on his face.

"You're kidding me . . . right?" Usopp said as he looked at the collar and leash . . . deadpanned.

"Oh no, I'm not," Sanji said with a smirk towards the puppy, a dangerous glint of red appearing in his eyes. "Now put it on!"

At that Sanji whipped the things towards the pup, them landing nicely in Usopp's lap. He looked at the cursed and ridiculous things before he slowly turned his face back towards the Vampire who waited patiently for him to do as he was told.

"Do I have to?" he asked, trying to change the Vampire's mind and make him see that it was insulting for a Werewolf to go around with a collar and leash on.

"Let's put it this way pup," the Vampire said with a faint sinister smile as he placed his pale hand on the Werewolf's tanned shoulder. "If you don't . . . there will be pup served for breakfast tomorrow."

With a gulp Usopp quickly took the collar and hastily put it around his neck. He inwardly groaned as he tried to buckle it, but with no mirror it was nearly impossible. Usopp hadn't noticed it, but he had let out an outward groan of frustration thus catching the Vampire's attention.

Sanji watched the pup struggle to get the horrid thing on for a moment. He blinked and then sighed out a few puffs of smoke. He placed his cigarette between his lips and stood up straight and walked behind the pup. He bent down and took a hold of Usopp's unkempt hair.

Usopp gasped and turned to see the Vampire standing behind him. He wondered how on earth he could have snuck up on him like that without him even noticing—well, Usopp could understand somewhat seeing how he was so frustrated with the stupid collar.

"Turn your head back," Sanji ordered making Usopp turn back away and face forward as the Vampire finished the task at hand.

Usopp felt his hair drape over his shoulder and thin fingers take hold of the collar. He sat there patiently as the Vampire finished the task he was supposed to do himself. He felt the cold metal of the buckle touch his skin as Sanji looped it to the tightest loop possible before successfully buckling it.

With another sigh he felt the Vampire lean away from him and stand up straight. Usopp touched the leather collar with an inward groan and turned to look up at the pale Vampire as he took a drag, once he exhaled the smoke he looked down at the pup in a manner that was no longer threatening.

"There, all done pup," he said with a faint smile that let a fang slip from his tight lips.

"Err, don't call me pup Vampire!" Usopp groaned out, suddenly getting up the courage as he pointed towards the Vampire who was no doubt a Blood Warrior.

"Well I'm not going to call you a wolf because it's clear . . . you're _not_," he said taking a glance at the young pup.

"I have a name and it's Usopp!" he groaned out, continuing to point towards the thin Vampire.

"Usopp hm?" Sanji said casting his gaze upward in thought. "What a wonderful name for a pet."

Usopp sat there deadpanned as he watched the Vampire walk past him and then bend down to take up the leash and with a tug Usopp felt himself lurch forward with a gag.

"Come on Usopp," Sanji said glancing back at him with a serious expression. "You're going to find the Blood Prince."

"A-And what do I get in return?" Usopp asked.

"I'll let you go," Sanji said with a roll of his shoulders and inhale of his sweet cigarette. "That seems fair enough."

"W-What are you going to do about—him?" Usopp asked, glancing back down at Jyabura.

"I don't honestly care," Sanji said with an uncaring expression as he looked at Usopp. "I'll let the others deal with him."

"I . . . I can't abandon a brother of the Pack!" Usopp gulped as he stood up straight and tall.

"Yes, you can," Sanji said yanking on the leash almost causing the pup to stumble over forward. "By the looks of it he's not your favorite 'brother' and neither are you to him, so let's get going."

Usopp closed his eyes knowing he was going to get scolded if he ever got a chance to return to his pack—or worse—banished! That thought along made him tremble and his heart want to stop . . . hhh, it's be better anyways than help a Vampire.

"You coming?" Sanji asked as he gave another yank, this time more gentle it only aiming to snap Usopp out of his thoughts.

Usopp opened his eyes once more and looked at the Vampire. Sure his demeanor could seen very threatening but only when it had to be. It was strange to say—for Usopp at least, but this Vampire before him . . . no matter how cruel he was for making him wear such a cursed thing . . . seemed, to say, nice.

But that thought was instantly snatched out of his mind as he watched the blonde suddenly melt and wiggle strangely.

"Hhhaaa! Nami dear and Robin darling are going to be soooo pleased once I find Luffy!" Sanji sang as he imagined how 'thankful' the girls would be to him upon returning with their friend. "Aaaahhhh! I can't wait to see their lovely faces!"

Usopp slumped over now realizing how ridiculous this Vampire was around the opposite sex. Hhh, this was going to be a long tracking. For some strange reason an image of the blonde Vampire standing on top a high place pointing out onto the road ahead with his 'faithful' pet beside him on the other end of the leash. Yep . . . this was going to be a loooong tracking.

"Hhhuuuuhhh," Usopp groaned. "What did I get myself into?"

* * *

Luffy pushed back the vegetation and found himself in an opening in the woods. He looked around to see the trees had nearly made a perfect circle. The grass was nice and green under the moonlight, but as his eyes met the grass he saw something trailing down, tainting its greenery. He followed the trail of red liquid that overwhelmed his nostrils almost clouding his mind. Luffy's eyes quickly met two beings, one laying deathly still and the other movingly—quite alive.

Soft cries and whimpers came to his ear, the sounds making a visible path towards the smaller of the beings. Luffy slowly came up to the young pup who had his small hands over the deep wound on the older pup. He watched as something wet came off the younger of the pups and mixed in with the thick red liquid—he was crying.

"No, no, no!" the smaller one was crying out in whispers like prayers. "Please!"

"Why are you crying?" Luffy finally spoke, but his mouth seemed to have a mind of its own for right now Luffy wanted to do anything but attract the young pup's attention.

"AH!" Chopper screeched as he turned and nearly toppled over the older pup. "W-Who are you?! You're Vampire!!"

Luffy looked somewhat curiously at the unmoving form and noticed how dead-like he looked and he wondered if maybe . . .

"Why are you crying?" he asked once more, this time noticing the young pup bite his bottom lip rather hard—hard enough to make it bleed.

Luffy watched in silence as the young pup bowed his head and shook all over. He watched his fists curl and could feel the boy ready to explode.

"I—I can't do anything!" the boy cried in anger, frustration, and sorrow. "I was too lahate! I'm supposed to be a doctor, but I can't save anyonehon!!"

Luffy watched the boy shoot his head upwards and cry with a wide mouth. He cried and cried as if he was a failure. Luffy then turned his head towards the unmoving form and noticed the slightly pale complexion of his once Full Moon Opponent—it didn't suit him.

"No," Luffy said as he silently walked over to the unmoving form and past the weeping doctor. "You haven't."

At that Chopper turned to see the Vampire kneel down beside the what-seemed-to-be corpse. Even though he was blinded by tears he could still see the blurry form of the Vampire kneel beside the passed Werewolf and Chopper wondered just what this strange Vampire wanted with the dead.

"W-What are you doing?" Chopper asked, trying to stop the tears so he could see more clearly but failing miserably.

"He's not gone yet," Luffy said as he placed his hand on the paler tanned flesh of the wolf's chest.

Though he was cold Luffy could still feel some life in him. He didn't know how he knew such a thing or why. He was no doctor, no—not even close, but somehow he knew how to save this life before him . . . almost like it was a natural instinct that had been buried down deep inside of him all along . . . it was strange it was.

Luffy lifted the stilled head of the wolf and wrapped his arm around his back—not really knowing what he was doing, but knowing at the same time. Luffy just couldn't think straight at this time, his thoughts seemed to revolve around this pup that laid there . . . ready to pass any moment.

"Vampire what—?" Chopper halted and gasped as he watched the Vampire sit Zoro up and lay his head on his shoulder—near his neck.

The word that escaped the Vampire's lips is what froze Chopper. With eyes wide and mouth slightly agape Chopper watched as the Vampire's dark eyes gazed forward and he said—

"Eat."

Chopper was about to inform the idiot Vampire that there was no use in saying such a thing. Zoro had been dead for a good 30 minutes—or so he thought. Chopper's breath was caught up in his throat as he watched in awe the older pup's body react to what the Vampire had said.

Chopper covered his mouth with both hands not believing what he was seeing. His eyes widened at the sight unfolding before him as he watched Zoro's head move and his lips tremble to where they opened. Chopper felt tears sting at his eyes thanking whoever ruled the upstairs that Zoro was still alive—ALIVE!!

He watched the older pup continue to struggle to open his mouth. He watched as his lips trembled to pull back and bare his sharp teeth. He watched the struggle continue even more as he forced what was left of his strength into the power of his jaws as his mouth clamped down on the side of the Vampire's neck and him push in—bite.

Chopper felt his heart skip a beat upon seeing this. Never before had he seen or heard of such a thing! A Werewolf feeding off a Vampire—or a Vampire letting them either way! Plus they were both still alive and he's just never . . .

Chopper quieted down his thoughts as he listened to the almost unheard gentle gulps of Zoro feeding off the Vampire. He actually had enough strength to do such a thing?! It baffled Chopper to no end on where Zoro got such strength—to fight death.

Chopper gasped upon hearing Zoro cough—the poor wolf was still weak and he knew it must be so hard for him to drink off the Vampire. He watched the Vampire's blood trail out of his wound and past Zoro's weak lips. Chopper watched the trail fall down the young Vampire's chest—but still, the look on the Vampire's face wasn't anything like Chopper's seen.

He looked to see no pain written on his face, no anger, no sorrow, no regret. The look on his face was something so strange to Chopper he didn't know what to call it. The boy just looked as if it was his duty to keep the Werewolf alive—like it was his duty to give his life force to force the life out of the other. The look on the Vampire's face was that of him wanting the Werewolf, his hated enemy, to live.

Chopper watched as slowly the life began to return in his dear friend. He watched the color of his skin darken as warmth filled him once again. Chopper cried in relief as he watched strength return to Zoro's muscles, his hands reached up shakily to grasp the boy's thin shoulders.

Luffy let out a quiet gasp feeling the Werewolf bite down harder. This telling him he was recovering well. For some strange reason Luffy was . . . happy to know he was well. Normally he'd question such feelings, but right now it just . . . seemed right.

Once again he felt the Werewolf bite down harder. This time his gasp was louder and Chopper noticed something about this happening. He watched Zoro and could see life flowing through his veins—he had pretty much recovered but he still fed.

"Um—Mr. Vampire," Chopper tried to speak up trying to warn him that Zoro was well enough and he didn't need to offer any more blood to the being. "Zoro's . . . he's . . ."

But before Chopper could say anything he heard a loud gasp come from the person of subject. He watched as Zoro release the boy and gasp in a well-needed breath of air.

"Zoro!" Chopper exclaimed as he ran up to his dear friend who fell back on his hands, the only things supporting him. "You're alive!!"

He hugged the person so thankful for him to be alive. He smiled as he listened to Zoro's gasping. He really needed that air.

"Chopper what . . . what did you do?!" he gasped finally opening his eyes from the darkness of death.

"I didn't do anything," Chopper said looking at the older pup in confusion. "It was him."

At that Chopper pointed his small hand towards the Vampire who remained knelt down a foot from the older pup. Both Werewolves eyes turned to the Vampire who just remained where he knelt holding his bleeding neck gently. Chopper turned to Zoro whose eyes seemed to widen upon seeing the being.

"Don't you remember?" Chopper asked as he watched his friend's gaze never leave the Vampire's.

"What—What the he-- are you doing here?!" he cursed, gritting his teeth at the Vampire.

"I'm not sure," Luffy said with a slight roll of his shoulders feeling a bit dizzy from all the generous blood he offered to the dying enemy.

"Couldn't you just let me die in peace?!" he growled out, frustrated that his opponent whom he can never kill had saved his life for no reason but to let him forever live his life in shame.

"No," Luffy replied, shocking the both of them.

"Da-- it the curse is just supposed to mean that we can't ever kill each other! Not save each other's lives!" Zoro growled out as he closed his eyes and shook his head, wishing everything to stop.

"But . . ." Luffy started as he took his free hand and gently placed it over his heart. "I could feel you slipping away."

"You what?!" Zoro asked, his eyes widening at the boy's strange mood—what was he saying?!

"I could—feel you dying," Luffy said once more knowing such a strange thing was hard to explain unless one felt it. "And . . . and it hurt."

"What is he saying?" Chopper asked wondering if Zoro knew the way Vampire's thought or felt.

"I—I don't know," Zoro said shaking his head wondering just what Luffy was talking about.

"Da-- it, it hurt!" growled Luffy slamming his fist on the ground and glaring red eyes at Zoro. "I felt like I was dying too! And it's all YOUR fault!!"

The two were a little taken aback seeing the young New Fang burst like this, but soon watched as his angry mood soon turned to that of sadness. They watched his head bow and him turn from them to wrap his arms around his legs and bring his knees towards his chest.

"It's all your fault," he quietly sniffed like a pouting child. "That I hurt my brother . . . that I can't go home."

Chopper looked at Zoro for answers—for answers he didn't have. Zoro inwardly growled as he too bowed his head . . . da-- it what have they gotten themselves into?!

* * *

"There were 10 of them! They all jumped me at once!" Jyabura exclaimed as a doctor stood behind him and securely wrapped his head in cloth. "But that didn't stop me 'cause I was too tough you know!"

Jyabura continued his rambled towards the other Wolf Warriors who returned to the Pack since daylight came—one rule saying you could only hunt under the cover of night.

"After I took out them all MORE came! I couldn't believe how many of them there were. It was like I found their nest or something. So after I took 20 down the other 100 came upon me and kept hitting me and hitting me! They were all trying to EAT me but I still stood tall! It wasn't until about 30 jumped me at once was I over taken and Usopp . . . hhh, that poor puppy . . . they . . . they ate him! I cried, oh I cried for that young little pup, but that won't bring him back now will it?! No! It won't!"

Now Jyabura was sporting some fake tears. He inhaled before he stood up and grinned saying—

"I'll bet the whole lot went back to the Head Blood and warned him of the great Wolf Warrior Jyabura!"

"Uh-huh," Smoker said with a small sigh. "If any of that is true then why did you only return with a _single _bump on your _tattered_ body?"

"_What_?!" Jyabura gasped in disbelief. "You don't believe the words of a brother of the Pack?!"

"Oh I do," Smoker said with a nod. "It's just you I don't."

"AAAAHHH HAAAAA!!!" Franky cried throwing his mourning face towards the sun. "Oooohhhhooooo! If only I'd been there! Then maybe Usopp . . . maybe he'd still be . . ."

"I know!" Jyabura cried as he came up to Franky, them both crying together.

"Hhh, great—there goes Franky," Smoker let out a sigh with a roll of his eyes.

"So now how are we going to sniff out that Blood Prince?" came a cold voice, all turning to see a very displeased looking Lucci.

"L-Lucci, eh heh heh," Jyabura said as he twiddled his fingers nervously. "The funniest thing happened—"

"I don't want to hear it!" Lucci cut him off with cold pale eyes. "Alpha Whitebeard has ORDERED us to find and kill that Blood Prince, if we don't he could cause trouble for all three races, Vampire, Human, and Werewolf alike and you stand here lying about what really happened—taking things so lightly!"

"Easy there Luc," Franky cut in, holding up his hands. "Everyone's been trying their hardest on this hunt, but you have to understand no one has really smelt the Blood Prince before."

"It doesn't matter," Lucci spoke up. "That boy must be found no matter what. That is the law of the hunt!"


	7. A Place To Rest?

"Here you go," Chopper said as he placed some gauze on Luffy's wound that Zoro had caused no too long ago.

"Thanks," Luffy said with a small smile and nod as he placed his hand on the fabric that Chopper had offered him to apply pressure to it and stop the bleeding.

Chopper then silently made his way over towards Zoro who had silently sat himself against a tree some yards from the Vampire, continuing to eye the young New Fang. Continuing in silence Chopper placed a bowl of water down, dipping some cloth in it and bringing it to Zoro's bloodstained flesh.

"Stop doing that," Chopper demanded as he patted Zoro's shoulder with his little hand, trying to get the older pup's attention to stop his actions.

Zoro's emerald eyes fell on his young friend. The doctor knew best so he stopped his actions. His tongue flicked back into his mouth and his head leaned back against the bark of the tree. Apparently Chopper didn't like him trying to clean himself on his own.

So Chopper began rubbing over the flesh where the blood covered. Every now and then the sound of dripping water would ring through the air. It seemed to be the only sound emitting that night.

"So," Chopper's young voice finally broke the silence. "Who are you Vampire?"

Chopper hadn't even looked at the New Fang as he asked this question. He continued to clean Zoro's flesh until there was no evidence of blood—didn't want Blood Warriors to come lurking around after the smell after all. Luffy blinked at the pup doctor and then said—

"Monkey D. Luffy."

"What?!" Chopper gasped with wide eyes as he turned to the young Vamp. "Are you, by any chance, related to the Head Blood Monkey D. Dragon?!"

"He's my dad," Luffy stated plainly before casting his eyes down in shame.

"Y-You're the Bl-Blood Prince?!" Chopper about squealed and readied to hide himself behind the older pup for protection if the older pup hadn't been leaning against a tree.

"Was," Luffy muttered as he brought his legs up to his chest and continued to glance down at the dark green grass under him.

"So wait—_he_ was your opponent Zoro?" Chopper asked as he pointed towards the ravenhead.

Zoro only gave the young New Fang and glance before closing his eyes and nodding solemnly. Chopper felt himself shiver realizing that he was the Blood Prince and the one that Zoro had forced him to feed off of him . . . now, he guessed, it made sense as to why he came to help.

"So—are you banished as well?" Chopper asked, easing up a little just at the mere fact the Blood Prince had cared enough to save his friend by offering his life force.

"I suppose so," Luffy said with a small shrug, still feeling quite depressed.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Chopper asked with a confused blink or two.

"You never went back to your clan did you?" Zoro asked as he looked at the boy.

"I couldn't," Luffy said, tightening his hug on his legs, bringing them even closer to his chest. "And what about you huh?" Luffy said as he peeked his brown eyes over his knees to peer at his once opponent. "I thought you said you wanted to die than be banished?"

"I did," Zoro said as he leaned his head back against the bark and gazed upwards at the stars above head. "I was about to as well . . . before _you_ came along."

"It's not like I wanted to," Luffy scoffed as he diverted his gaze from the pup and mumbled. "I had to."

"You did not," Zoro said, glaring daggers at the Vampire. "So don't give me that bullshi-!"

Zoro let out a groan. He felt the ach in his chest, raising his voice a little too loud had caused his wound to act up and da-- it hurt like crazy!

"Uh! Careful not to move Zoro!" Chopper said as he applied pressure on the newly leaking wound, Zoro beginning to pant.

Luffy noticed this and the blood pattern that seemed shape his gauze wrapped around his chest showed just what kind of a wound it was. It was deep and Luffy had wondered how one could survive from such an injury.

"Who gave you that?" Luffy asked as he watched Zoro grit his teeth and deal with the pain.

Zoro opened one of his tightly closed eyes to peer at the boy who patiently waited his response. With another strained gasp he closed his eyes tight and bit back another wave of pain as Chopper tried to help the best he could.

"His sire," Chopper answered slightly lower than normal as he took out more gauze to wrap around Zoro's chest.

Luffy wasn't ignorant, he knew what a sire was to a Werewolf—it was the same as their father. The fact that his own parent had done such a thing only made Luffy think of his own and wondered if he'd do the same if he ever returned to their clan.

"Take it easy Zoro," Chopper let out a sniff as he continued to stop the bleeding. "Please don't hurt yourself anymore than you already have been."

Zoro let out another pained groan and for some strange reason Luffy felt like he was in the same pain. He watched the young doctor try his best to sooth his friend, but still the pain existed. Luffy thought that it just might be because he was hearing someone in that kind of pain so he tried to drown out the hurting groans and moans by covering his ears—but the pain still resided.

Luffy still wasn't quite sure as to what was happening to him—why he was feeling the other's pain, but he knew that he couldn't stand it—no matter how much his mind protested that he didn't care . . . Zoro being a Werewolf and all, a Vampire's most hated enemy.

"Da-- it, will you just stop him from hurting!!" Luffy let out a growl of a shout towards the doctor startling him some, and the other Werewolf as well.

Chopper was a little surprised as to why this Vampire was so concerned with his friend's well being, but he remembered what he said before. The reason why he came to him and helped him live was because he too felt like he was dying so perhaps he was in pain just as much as Zoro was . . . it was like some strange bond to Chopper but still, he had to help in some way.

"Uh—I'm trying Luffy," he said with a sure nod. "I'm sorry if seeing him like this is causing you any pain, but I'm trying my best to quench his pain—Mihawk has given him a deep wound that will probably always be there so please, just remain calm—I'm trying my best."

Luffy bared his fangs, he as well gritting his teeth, looking as if he was fighting off an unseen pain. Chopper often glanced at the boy while he was tending to Zoro—as if he was just as much a patient like Zoro was. He watched as one of Luffy's fangs pricked his lips, a thin line of blood running down his chin and dripping to the ground.

Chopper shook it off knowing he had to concentrate of treating Zoro. Besides if he treated him then, technically, he was treating them both right? Hm, it was strange though seeing how in helping out a fellow Werewolf he was also helping out a Vampire—who would have thought?

After all was done that could be done Chopper leaned back from Zoro and let out a sigh. The pup had finally fallen into unconsciousness. At least this way he was numb to all pain. Chopper wiped his hands of any trace of blood and then turned back to the Vampire who still kept his eyes glued to the two—especially the sleeping pup.

"Is . . . is he better now?" Luffy asked, his eyes almost looking bloodshot for how long he watched Chopper treat the injured dog.

"Yeah, I'd say so," Chopper said with a nod as he looked back at the unconscious pup. "It's good he's resting now. He should recuperate soon, though I think that if he fed a little longer he would have healed more properly."

"I would have let him," Luffy admitted. "But he's just a stubborn bast---."

"Heh, heh, it seems you know him as good as I do—and you haven't even known him that long," Chopper let out a giggle.

"Yeah . . . I know," Luffy let out a sigh as he rested his chin on his knees glad that that painstaking ordeal was over. "Say—how old are you anyways?"

"150," Chopper said knowing he was still quite young compared to everyone else.

"Hm, I didn't know the Werewolves had doctors—especially ones as young as you," Luffy said, eyeing the young pup.

"I took the role after my sire died," Chopper said as he fiddled with his fingers and bowed his head at the memory of his father dying. "He was a doctor too, though not as good as me—so I'm told. Do Vampires have doctors?"

"Sure," Luffy said with a faint smile before he shivered in fear. "Though she's a little scary . . . I never liked the doctor's visits because of her—I swear she's more like a witch than a Vampire, on top of that she's like the oldest Vampire in our clan and many others."

"How old is she?" asked Chopper as he sat down and crossed his legs, not really minding the conversation he struck up with the New Fang.

"She's 1,390," Luffy said with a nod.

"Wooooow, that's pretty old," Chopper said with a nod trying to think if anyone in his pack was that old. "The oldest wolf in my pack, or anyone I've really known is Head Alpha Whitebeard—but he's only 720 years himself, not nearly as old as your doctorine."

"Hmmm, the Head Alpha huh?" Luffy said as he pushed himself into a crouching position and looked at Chopper with wide, almost childlike, eyes. "Is he anything like the Head Blood of my people?"

"I suppose," Chopper said with a shrug. "I was told he was descended directly from the first Werewolf himself, does it go the same with the Head Blood?"

"Yeah," Luffy said with a nod. "That's the only way one can be a Head Blood, so I was told. You got to be descended directly from the first Vampire."

"But wasn't there a Head Blood before your father?" Chopper asked with a confused blink.

"Yeah, so?" Luffy said. "There are different lines you know. Gol D. Roger's was first, but when he died it went to the next line which happened to be my family."

"Oh,' Chopper chirped, finally understanding everything. "So yours isn't as different as ours."

"How so?" Luffy asked, tilting his head.

"Like I said, Head Alpha Whitebeard is descended from the first line of the first Werewolf, but there are others that are closely related," Chopper said with a nod. "Just like Vampires, Werewolves all come from the first Werewolf, but not all are closely related like the Head Alpha."

"So—what if he died?" Luffy asked, finding this subject quite interesting—seeing how he hadn't really paid attention in his schooling years. "Who's next in line?"

Chopper motioned his head towards the slumbering pup and said—

"His sire."

"You mean _he'_s next in line?!" Luffy asked with wide eyes as he pointed towards the green wolf.

"Well . . . he was," Chopper said glancing down. "Being banished means you forfeit your lineage as well. As a matter of fact there was a Werewolf before Zoro's line, but he too was banished."

"I see," Luffy said with a sad sigh as he bowed his head. "Then I guess my lineage is forfeit too."

"Who's after you then?" asked Chopper.

"I'm not sure, never really bothered to ask," Luffy said with a shrug. "But there's still one _before_ me though."

"Hm? You mean the deceased Head Blood had an offspring?" Chopper asked.

"Uh-huh," Luffy said with a proud smile. "His name was Gol D. Ace, but they changed it to Portgas D. Ace so none of the other Werewolves knew—I didn't know why they did that but apparently they did so . . ."

"Portgas D. Ace?!" Chopper said with widening eyes. "I heard about him from other Wolf Warriors who've run across him and lived. They say he's a REALLY strong Blood Warrior!"

"Yep," Luffy nodded with pride.

"Well I guess that explains why," Chopper said with a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hhh . . . so this is the life of being banished huh?"

"You got banished too?" Luffy asked, looking at the young pup. "What did you do?"

"Followed him," Chopper once again motioned back to his slumbering friend.

"Sheesh—how cruel," Luffy muttered.

"I deserve it though," Chopper said with a nod "I disobeyed the Law and knew it. I get what I deserve."

"Hhh, the Law, the Law, the Law," Luffy moaned as he rested his chin back on his knees and stared out into nothingness. "Sometimes I think it's stupid."

"Gasp! You can't say that!" Chopper said with fearful wide eyes. "That Law's been around since even before you and I! It's been around for THOUSANDS of years! Ever since the first Werewolf and Vampire! You can't go around saying such things!"

"Why not?" Luffy asked looking at the panicking doctor. "We're outlaws anyways, we don't need to follow the law anymore."

Chopper blinked a few times trying paraphrase what Luffy had just said. It was strange, but everything he said made sense. It was odd, yes, thinking such things, for after you've followed the Law you're whole life and now switch—it was just a big change.

"W-Well . . . I guess you're right," Chopper said with an agreeing nod that was a little timid before he got the idea and implanted it into his brain. "Yeah! You're right!"

Now he was a lot more confidant about what he thought and what the New Fang thought. He didn't have to follow anything! Or listen to anyone! He was an outlaw! He was on his own! . . . well . . . with them of course.

"Nee, hee, there's the idea," Luffy said with a grin and giggle.

In the midst of Luffy's giggle something burst out from amongst the vegetation of the forest and quickly surrounded them all. Chopper and Luffy immediately jumped to their feet.

"WAAAHH!!" they squealed, Chopper immediately jumping in Luffy's arms and Luffy noticing it was a pack of Werewolves.

The two bore wide eyes as they gazed at all the hungry looking wolves who all bared their sharp teeth and growled, forcing the two in the center as they surrounded them in a circle.

"Ah! Friends of yours?!" Luffy gasped as he held Chopper close.

"No!" the little pup cried. "I've never seen them before in my life!"

"Heh, heh, what do we have here?" they all chuckled with monstrous smirks as they licked their lips at the delectable sight. "Tis strange to see a Vampire and Werewolf together."

"Go away!" Luffy growled, trying to shoo them away just by his attitude. "We're not looking for trouble!"

Chopper let out a whine hearing one wolf roar at them, greatly intimidating the poor pup. He buried his head in the crook of Luffy's neck like a child would its parent. Luffy clutched him closer making sure no one would hurt his new friend.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" one wolf laughed making all turn to see him tugging on an unconscious Roronoa's shirt with his teeth, making him slide to the ground with a 'thud'.

"Oh, that pup looks much older than normal," they all chuckled as they walked over to the unmoving one.

Immediately Luffy felt something stir inside of him as he watched all the wolves chuckle and uncaringly flip his body over to get a better look at him. Luffy narrowed his eyes and barrowed his fangs. Chopper noticed the rumbling in his throat and looked up at his new Vampire friend knowing a growl was soon to be emitted.

"Luffy?" he gasped like a whisper wondering what was getting the Vampire so worked up and just as he noticed the other wolves surrounding his long time pup friend Luffy let out a loud growl very similar to a roar.

"HEY!! YOU BAST---S!! DON'T YOU LAY A HAND ON HIM!!!" Luffy shouted towards them with threat dripping in his tone.

"Heh, we won't touch him with our hands, just paws," they chuckled as they turned to look at the Vampire.

As they all laughed at him Chopper could feel Luffy trembling. With each tremble and shake his head was lowering and lowering, as if he was about to burst. Chopper gasped upon looking at the New Fang's eyes . . . they were turning a dangerous shade of blood red.

With a yelp Chopper hopped out of his grasp and backed away from the Vampire. All wolves turned to the boy and noticed the color in his eyes. They knew this youngling was nothing but a New Fang but normal New Fangs don't emit such a bloodlust color in their eyes—no, that color was only normal for the Blood Warriors.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH HIM DA-- IT!!" Luffy shouted feeling a strange overprotection for the pup boil up in the pit of his stomach and out his very pores.

In an instant Luffy charged. The warriors didn't see anything coming as the Vampire leapt up and kicked the wolf that had Zoro by the back end of the collar of his shirt right in the jaw—the warrior flying into numerous trees from the impact. With wide eyes the wolves all gazed at the crazed New Fang.

"What the he--?!" they all gasped seeing him amidst them in a blink of an eye.

They quickly shook the shock off though, being the Wolf Warriors they were. They all crouched down and growled, baring their sharp canines through black lips, the fur on the back of their necks standing up.

"Luffy!" Chopper cried, tears running down his face knowing the New Fang was just too young to take on such older and experienced wolves. "Don't!"

"Get the he-- away from him," Luffy threatened, his presence seeming to dominate the atmosphere.

All wolves took at least a step back, not even knowing how dominating this New Fang was. It was a strange effect the New Fang had over them—most Vampires like this were Blood Warriors and very STRONG Blood Warriors at that.

"What the he--'s a matter with the lot of you?!" came a dominating bellow from someone beyond the vegetation.

"GASP! That must be the Alpha!" Chopper gasped with wide eyes as his body began to trembling knowing this person was the strongest out of these taunting warriors.

"Alpha?" Luffy asked, suddenly snapping out his rage to turn and watch as all the wolves around them pinned their ears down, bowing their heads and backing away as the Alpha made their entrance.

Chopper gasped seeing the large Alpha walk into the forest opening, nearly shaking the trees around them. Though, while the young pup was petrified Luffy only raised a brow and soon raised his index finger to the Alpha as he turned to Chopper with a confused face.

"Who's the fat lady?" Luffy asked making all gawk at him in disbelief.

He noticed the strange silence that had befallen around him. His wide childish eyes looked around in confusion. Everyone seemed to be staring at him—there jaws touching the ground.

"What?" Luffy asked as he looked around.

"What . . . did you . . . call me?!" the Alpha asked, her whole being trembling, eyes shadowed.

"L-Luffy!" Chopper trembled knowing how bad it was to insult an Alpha no matter who he, or she, be.

"YOU DA-- VAMPI—!!!" the Alpha started as she raised her large clawed hand, ready to pound the New Fang into the ground, but halted upon hearing a still small voice speak up suddenly.

"What . . . did that da-- Vampire . . . do this time?"

All turned to see the unconscious pup suddenly sitting up against a tree, the place where he had been before the wolves so disrupted him.

"Zoro!!" Chopper cried in happiness, happy that he was awake, but uneasy knowing he should be resting and if he didn't he'd try to fight—that WOULDN'T be good for his health.

"Hm? Another da-- pup?" the Alpha asked as she rose a thick brow. "What is with this strange little group anyways?"

"We're banished," Luffy said with a grin and giggle as he placed his fists on his hips—looking a little too happy about the fact.

"Banished?" she asked raising a brow finding something familiar about this, but neglecting to remember exactly what it was. "You all look too young to be banished—except for him." She pointed towards the wounded pup who lay panting against the tree trunk.

"I'm not too young," Luffy pouted as he crossed his arms and poked out his lips.

"Well whatever. This realm belongs to me, Alpha Alvida," the large Alpha said as she bared her sharp teeth at the three.

"W-We didn't know," Chopper swore. "I was just following my friend so I could help heal him."

"Yeah, and just where did you come from anyways?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"We came from Whitebeard's Pack," Chopper said with a timid nod.

"The Head Alpha?!" Alvida's eyes seemed to widen at this fact.

"Uh-huh," Chopper said with a nod.

Alvida looked the youngling up and down, wondering how someone so short and weak could come from the great Head Alpha's Pack. It just didn't seem right. Her eyes then came towards the older wounded pup now he looked a lot stronger than the other, but that wound he was sporting looked as if it should be the end of him.

"My name is Tony Tony Chopper, and this is Roronoa Zoro," Chopper motioned his hand towards the green pup who had his eyes closed, panting up a storm as he tried to control his breathing.

"Roronoa Zoro?!" everyone gasped as they glanced at each other, even Alvida seemed a little surprised at this.

"Dracule's pup?" she asked, her eyes slightly widening as she glanced back towards the wounded pup.

"Y-Yeah," Chopper said as he bowed his head in shame. "But . . . but we've been banished from the Pack so . . . so we're all alone now."

"I see," she said pondering many things as she scanned the wounded wolf up and down.

Suddenly an idea popped inside her mind. Her eyes widened for a second before she narrowed them and smiled, almost feline-like. She crossed her arms before shaking her head.

"I see, that's too bad," she said as she looked at the young pup. "Your friend looks in bad shape and in need of a place to rest."

"Yes, he is," Chopper said, as he looked at his friend whose eyes were now open and staring at them, full of pain. "It would be nice if we found a better place for him to rest and recover."

"So why not come with my Pack," Alvida suggested with as much as a kind smile as she could muster.

"What?!" Chopper gasped as he looked at her with wide surprised eyes. "B-But you're not allowed to shelter banished ones."

"Oh come now!" she said with a hearty chuckle, smacking the young pup on the back making him fall forward with an 'oof!'. "There's nothing wrong with hospitality between fellow brothers!"

"Well, I guess you're right," Chopper said as he got up, wiping the dirt off of him. "Plus it will do Zoro some good!"

"Good," Alvida said with a smile as she clapped her hands and motioned for her subordinates to take up Zoro and bring him.

The wolves nodded before shifting back into human form and coming to the injured pup and picked him up gently. Chopper was about to advise them on how to hold him when the Alpha turned her head and bellowed—

"COBY!!"

Luffy and Chopper turned their attention towards a stumbling sound coming somewhere behind the Alpha. The look on her face was anything but pleasant, nothing but aggravation written all over it.

"I . . . I'm coming!" came a wheezing feeble voice from behind the bushes.

Before long they heard a yelp and out came a small pink-haired boy tumbling right near the Alpha's feet. His circular glasses all fogged and crooked, leaves and twins in his hair, scratches from the numerous branches he must have ran into on his way here.

The New Fang and pup watched as the wheezing boy stood up on weak legs, trying to catch his breath.

"I . . . I can't change into wolves like you guys can. It's hard . . . for me . . . to keep up!" the boy wheezed, trying to calm his pounding heart.

Chopper took a whiff of the boy before blinking in confusion.

"A human?" Chopper wondered just what a human was doing with a Pack of Werewolves.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Luffy laughed at the boy. "What's a human doing with Werewolves? Ha ha!"

The boy blushed in embarrassment and what seemed like a little anger. Still though he resembled nothing but a submissive pup, cowering over a very dominant Alpha.

"Coby I want you to stay here and make sure this Vampire doesn't follow us," the Alpha said with a smirk as she watched the New Fang.

"Wha—?" was Luffy's response as watched the wolves around them begin to leave, taking Chopper and Zoro with him.

"Hm, Luffy's not coming?" Chopper asked, peering behind at the shocked Vampire.

"Vampire's aren't aloud in Packs little one, you look intelligent, you should remember that," the Alpha said as she placed her hand behind the pup's back and pushed him along, almost forcefully.

"Heh, Luffy should know about that," Zoro managed to taunt him one last time with a weak chuckle, making the New Fang grumble and glare at the vanishing pup.

Chopper was going to protest, but he knew his place. He had no right to go against an Alpha so he had no choice but to leave his newly Vampire friend behind. He mouthed a 'sorry' to Luffy as he vanished out of sight into the vegetation.

"They left me," Luffy said with a pout as he bowed his head. "After all I did . . . they left me . . . hhh, I guess I can't expect anything less from a lowlife dog."

Luffy soon turned his dark brown eyes towards the trembling human whose eyes seemed to not be able to get any wider.

"Y-Y-Y-You're a V-V-Vampire?!!" the boy asked, trembling all over, shielding himself with his arms just in case the Vampire tried anything.

"Uh-huh, see?" Luffy said as he raised his upper lip with his finger to reveal the sharp white fangs.

"WAH!!" Coby screeched as he backed up some yards from the frightening creature.

"Hm, why are you so scared when you live with Werewolves?" Luffy asked, blinking in confusion at the strange human.

"It's not like I wanted to!!" the boy protested.

"You're a strange kid," Luffy said as he crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"Well what about you huh?!" Coby pointed, suddenly feeling this Vampire very unthreatening. "Since when do Vampires travel with Werewolves?!"

"Since when do humans live with Werewolves?" Luffy smirked, knowing it was just as much a confusing question as the other.

"Look! Mr. Vampire!" Coby said, his temper clearly showing as he tried to make sure the Vampire got this right. "It was an ACCIDENT that I happen to live with that Pack. I didn't mean it really. I was on my way to some place when I got lost and ended up in the middle of their Pack!"

"So . . . why aren't you dead?" Luffy asked, tilting his head.

"I don't know!" Coby said, throwing his arms in the air. "I think it'd be better for me than me being a slave to stupid Werewolves!"

"I agree," Luffy said with a nod. "Hhh, but now what do I do? I'm all alone again."

"So—uh, why were you with Werewolves anyways?" Coby asked, quite curious about this strange friendship.

"It's a long story," Luffy said with a sigh.

* * *

"Hmmm, where are we?" Sanji asked himself as he looked down at the map in his hands, often tilting it in various angles to perhaps get a better picture of where they might be.

Sanji was too busy with looking at the map than at his companion on the other end of the leash who seemed about ready to collapse, what with his head bowed in weariness and tongue out trying to control his wheezing.

"Come on," Sanji said with a firm yank making the pup gag as he was continually pulled around by this Vampire.

They had been traveling all day and all night. This was totally against the code, but it seemed this Vampire could care less. Usopp on the other hand was tired beyond belief. Not only was he just a pup but he had never been so long away from his Pack . . . it was just ridiculous.

This was a cruel Vampire that pulled him along like some obedient pet. He hadn't remembered where he got the idea that he was actually nice. No! He was such a mean and forceful Vampire it made Usopp want to cry.

He didn't deserve this, he'd always been a good pup, obeyed his sire and Alpha always. What sin had he done to deserve such unfair torture?! He was weary beyond anything, in fact he was about ready to collapse any minute, he swore it! On top of that he hadn't eaten for nearly two days! He was STARVING!!

"Sanji . . . Sanji!" the pup moaned, his tongue still hanging out of his mouth so numbly. "Pleeeaaaasssse! Can we take a break?! I can't take this anymore!"

"Tch, and you call yourself a Werewolf," Sanji mumbled as he continued on, enjoying biting the butt of his cigarette, anything to appease his aching fangs that hadn't fed on anything in a while as well.

"I'm just a pup!" Usopp groaned feeling his trembling legs about ready to give way any minute. "I'm so tired I can't even sniff them out!"

"Hmph, bullshi-!" protested Sanji as he stopped for a second and lifted his head proudly, but upon that stop he heard a loud 'thud!' and instantly turned to see one worn out Werewolf.

Upon closer inspection Sanji realized that this pup was telling the truth. He was worn out to where he couldn't even walk anymore. He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes before he moved closer towards the pup and sat himself on a rock near him.

"Alright, have it your way. We'll take a short break," Sanji said as he sat down next to the wheezing pup who laid nearly motionless on the ground.

"Thank-you," Usopp spoke oddly with his tongue still out.

Sanji couldn't help but let a faint smile turn his lips. He never thought it was possible to enjoy the presence of a Werewolf, but now . . . it just seemed different. Though he'd never tell anyone—if the other Blood Warriors knew about his little 'pet' he'd be the laughing stock in the clan!

Sanji watched as the pup slowly moved his arms and slowly, but surely, the brown fur retreated back into tanned flesh. He watched the pup struggle to sit upright but failed, letting his face fall back into the dirt. He must have really worn him out.

Sanji looked around them and found themselves in some sort of a field with only a dead tree beside them. He sighed and looked ahead of them, a forest lay there. It looked like they still had a long way to go—but for some reason he trusted this pup will get them there—to find their lost friends.

Sanji's train of thought was interrupted by the grumble of a belly. He slowly turned his head towards the embarrassed puppy who had his hands over his belly. He scanned him over and saw the pup biting his lips in agony—great! He was hungry!

Well Sanji couldn't blame him. Both hadn't had anything to eat in a while. Even he was starting to feel the bite of hunger—but he wasn't going to admit it. A good Blood Warrior could go for days without eating! . . . Well . . . he wasn't the best warrior there was though.

With a groan Sanji took a drag and stood up. He felt the eyes of the pup on him in curiosity, but did not bother looking at him.

"What do you want?" he asked, the question obvious to the pup, but still Usopp had to wonder.

"What do you mean?" Usopp asked in confusion.

"Well? Fowl, Deer, what?" he asked, keeping his posture calm and eyes forward towards the dark forest before them.

Usopp's mouth opened but he didn't know what to say. This Vampire here was offering and willing to go hunt for him. Though Werewolves should NEVER accept help from a Vampire he was just a pup and had no experience in hunting and well he . . . he was a Blood Warrior and so had enough experience to hunt for game.

With a gulp Usopp stuttered—

"U-Uh, I like deer."

"Deer it is then," Sanji said with a sigh as he bent down and staunched his cigarette on the rock he sat on and headed off into the forest knowing it was probably rich with game. "You be a good boy and stay, or no dinner for you."

At that the blonde was off leaving a frustrated pup. Usopp blushed in embarrassment as he crossed his arms and groaned to himself. He did NOT like that stupid Vampire talking to him like he was a child—or pet! It was so humiliating he knew that if his Pack ever found out . . . they'd slaughter him.

With a sigh Usopp bowed his head in shame. Yep, definitely the laughing stock he'd be—more than he already was.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A Werewolf puppy?" came a voice that sounded almost sinister beside Usopp.

Usopp screeched like a girl as he jumped up and away from the—TWO! Vampires who were looking at him like he was some kind of dish.

He watched the two chuckle as they came to circle him.

"Hm, he looks a bit scrawny," one said as they circled him like vultures.

"Yeah, must be a youngin', how old are you by the way puppy?" the other asked.

"1-1-170," Usopp trembled under their vicious stares.

"Cheh, he is young," one laughed. "What's you name puppy?"

"I-It's not puppy it's Usopp!" Usopp said as he pointed at them with all the bravery he could muster.

"Oh, little guy's got some backbone," one chuckled.

"Hm, what is this?" the other asked as he bent down and took a hold of the leash, giving it a firm tug, almost making Usopp fall forward.

"H-Hey! Let that go!" Usopp demanded as the chuckling Blood Warriors continued to tug on it, enjoying the sight of the pup stumbling.

"What, you someone's pet?" they chuckled as they gave him another tug, this one harder than the rest, successfully making Usopp fall flat on his face in embarrassment, even letting out a small whimper like the pup he was.

"Yeah—mine," came a familiar voice making all turn to see the blonde chef Vampire returning with his kill slung over his shoulder.

"Well if it isn't Black Leg Sanji," one of the Vampires grinned as they placed their pale fists on their hips. "What are you doing all the way out here? I thought you usually stay in the mansion."

"Something's come up," Sanji said casually as he placed his kill down on the ground and took out a smoke, placing it between his lips. "Now if you don't mind letting go of the pup."

"Heh, since when do you go around with a Werewolf pet?" the one with the leash chuckled as he gave another good yank, gagging the poor pup again.

Before the Vampire could yank the leash again though he was stopped from doing so as a firm foot came down on the leash, trapping it on the ground. The Blood Warrior looked confusingly at the blonde as he glared at him, his eyes almost sparkling red.

"Since _now_!" he growled out lowly. "Now if you don't mind you two can leave."

"What has gotten into you Sanji?" the other asked. "And what exactly are you doing anyway?"

"It's none of your business," Sanji said as he bent down and took the leash in his own hand. "Now you two better get out of hear before you piss me off!"

"Sheesh, you're just like your father," they groaned as they backed away from him and soon turned and left.

With a sigh Sanji came up to the pup who still lay facedown on the ground. Sanji came and stood next to him as he said—

"Hey, they're gone now. You can get up."

It was then he heard the pup mumble something that accompanied a sniff. Sanji looked down at him and asked—

"Huh? What was that?"

"I'm no one's pet da-- it!!" Usopp spat as he lifted himself up and looked hatefully at the Vampire.

Sanji was a bit taken back by his sudden outburst, but didn't show it. He took a drag and exhaled the smoke upwards before he turned his gaze back down to the shaking pup who continued to glare hatefully at the Vampire.

With a sigh Sanji bent down to eye level with the pup and gave off a faint smile before ruffling his hair.

"I know that alright. I just had to play along to get those guys to leave, otherwise they could have caused some real trouble," Sanji said as he stood up and walked back over to the killed carcass.

"Now—how do you like your meat?" Sanji asked as he took out a knife he had on him, preparing to serve the dead creature up.

Usopp watched the blonde Vampire in shock and slightly confusion. Why was he all the sudden being so nice, so friendly to him? Frankly he hadn't thought he cared about his well-being, but after hunting for him and chasing off the other two Blood Warriors Usopp began to rethink his thoughts.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Chopper asked as he watched Zoro resting peacefully in bed, wounds clean, covered by animal skins from a recent hunt. "I mean you're the Alpha and you give a banished pup _your _room?"

"He needs to be comfortable right?" she asked with a smile. "You said so yourself. After all, my bed is the most comfortable here. Isn't that right boys?"

She turned back to her warriors who only snickered. Leaving a confused Chopper. Chopper looked around, at the Alpha and then her warriors. For some strange reason something seemed off, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"So little one," Alvida said as he looked down at the young pup. "Why don't you refresh yourself with something to eat? The banquets open all night long for you."

"Okay, thank-you," Chopper said with a submissive nod. "You're a very kind Alpha."

At that the boy hopped off towards the banquet table some rooms down, not noticing the strange smirk the Alpha was sporting. Chopper was just happy now that he and Zoro found a place to rest and recuperate, though the New Fang he had befriended not too long ago still popped into his mind and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the Vampire who still remained out there in the cold and dark.

As Chopper came up to grab a fruit he noticed some Wolf Warriors laughing at a table not too far from him. Though they spoke amongst one another Chopper had excellent hearing and he could hear what they were saying—whether it be good or bad. Chopper placed the fruit in his mouth and turned his gaze towards the laughing warriors, he wondered what could be so funny so he perked his ears and listened . . . it was something his sire taught him to never do, but he couldn't help his curiosity.

"Ha, ha! Yeah that Roronoa is going to be hunting along with our Pack from now on!" they laughed amongst one another, Chopper wondering what on earth they were talking about.

"Are you sure?" one asked. "If he's as strong or stubborn as his sire he's not going to join easily."

"Alpha Alvida will take care of that!" another chuckled. "She'll just dominate him and he'll have no other choice but to stay! Ha, ha!"

Chopper instantly dropped his fruit he had been chewing on. His jaw dropped and eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Did he hear right? If he did then Zoro was in serious trouble!

Chopper about nearly ran in circles trying to figure out what to do. He was about to dash towards where Zoro was being kept but refrained knowing the Alpha would be near and there was NO WAY he could take Zoro out of that place without being noticed.

"Luffy!" he gasped, realizing the New Fang was strong and could possibly help him.

At that he darted off and followed his scent hoping and praying he'd agree to help.

* * *

"I—I've never heard of an incident like that," Coby admitted after hearing everything that Luffy told him. "So that was why it was forbidden for a Werewolf and Vampire to feed off one another while still alive."

"Yeah," Luffy said with a sad sigh. "Now I'm banished along with him . . . hhh, what a sad story."

"Did you go back to your clan like Zoro did?" Coby asked.

"No!" Luffy said shaking his head furiously. "I can't! If I did what would dad say?! Or grandpa?!!"

"Who's your dad?" Coby asked.

"Monkey D. Dragon," Luffy stated soon to watch the boy's jaw drop to the floor.

"WHAT?!?!!" Coby gasped with wide eyes as he backed up from him. "T-Then you're the Blood Prince everyone's been looking for!!"

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You mean you haven't heard?!" Coby asked with wide eyes. "About the hunt of the century?!"

"What hunt?" asked Luffy.

"YOURS!!" Coby shouted, pointing towards the boy.

"_Me_?" asked Luffy placing his palm on his chest.

"YES!" Coby said. "Every Wolf Warrior and Blood Warrior are hunting—for you! The Blood Prince!"

"You serious?!" Luffy gasped with wide eyes.

But before the matter could get any further both halted upon hearing a cry come ripping through the night. They turned to see little Chopper come crying up to them, him running into Luffy.

"Chopper?" Luffy blinked at the young Werewolf who was clinging to him and crying.

"LUFFY!!" Chopper cried, waterfalls running down his eyes. "Please! You have to help!"

"What's wrong Chopper?" Luffy asked, patting the boy on the head.

"It's—sniff—Zoro!" he cried.

Luffy's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed and his tone became serious.

"What's wrong with him Chopper?!"

"The—The Alpha's planning on keeping him in her Pack because he's strong!" Chopper cried.

"So," Luffy said with a shrug. "He's too stubborn to stay in that Pack."

"You don't understand!" Chopper cried. "She's going to dominate him to keep him there!"

"Hm? What does that mean?" Luffy asked, cocking his head.

Coby's eyes widened and wondered just how ignorant this Vampire was to the enemy race's rituals.

"Are you serious?!" Coby asked, not believing this Vampire. "If a Werewolf is dominated by another then they'll forever be submissive to them and so have to do whatever they say or go wherever they go!!"

"WHAT?!?!" Luffy asked with wide eyes. "That's horrible! But still . . . what the heck is dominating?"

Chopper let out a groan as he cupped his hands over his mouth and leaned up to whisper something in Luffy's ear. After a few nods from the Vampire Chopper pulled back and watched as the Vampire's face soon turned into that of disgust.

"They do WHAT?!?!!" Luffy gasped with wide eyes. "Just like normal animals do?!! That's sooo wrong!"

"So please Luffy," Chopper begged. "Please help him!"

"Yosh!" Luffy said standing up. "Even though I'm still pretty pissed about you guys leaving me here I will!"

"Are you CRAZY?!!" Coby asked, coming up next to the Vampire who started on his way. "She's an Alpha! I guess in your race she'd be called a Blood Lord! Are you INSANE?!!"

"I'm not going to let her do that to Zoro," Luffy said as he turned to the wimpy boy with serious eyes.

"But why?" Coby asked. "Why do you care so much about a Werewolf?"

The only thing he got out of Luffy was a shrug.

"I don't know," came Luffy's simple response.

* * *

Zoro opened his eyes upon hearing the door to the room shut. He looked to see the Alpha staring at him in a strange way. Strange enough to where he didn't like the looks of it. Instantly sending his defenses up.

"Are you resting well Roronoa?" she asked making her way over to the pup.

"Somewhat," he managed to say with a groan as he shifted upward on his elbows, trying to watch the female more closely.

"That's good, so what do you plan on doing after you well rested?" she asked.

"Simple, be off with Chopper—wherever he is," Zoro said looking around for the small doctor of his.

"Hm, hm, sorry, can't let you be doing that," she smirked as she shook her head.

"And just why not?" Zoro asked, raising a brow.

"Because I want you to stay in this Pack and be one of my Wolf Warriors," she said.

"Sorry, can't do that," Zoro said with a smirk. "I've never been much of a Pack person myself."

"Hm, I thought you'd say that," she said with a small chuckle. "I'm afraid I'll have to do this the hard way then."

Zoro gasped knowing exactly what she meant. There was no way he was going to let her do such a thing to him, but in his current state he couldn't really fight back. He let out a groan as he tried to move, but his injury crippled him.

"Come to me Roronoa, I shall be your master," she said as she growled out with dominance, but not once making the pup flinch—proving to her he was going to be a strong Dominant unless she did something about it.

Alvida let out a growl as she lunged at the man, hoping to pin him down with her strength, but even with his wound Zoro managed to slip off the bed to the floor and dodge her.

"Little brat!" she growled as she looked at the injured pup on the floor trying to push himself up.

With another growl she was upon him and sunk her claws into the back of his neck. Zoro let out a groan feeling his face continue to get pressed into the floor. Hm, this seemed all-too-familiar to him and he didn't like the predicament.

Zoro bared his fangs the best he could and let out a loud growl trying to threaten her with his essence for her to back off, but she was far stronger than he and could only chuckle at his attempt.

"Heh, you're a little too young to try anything like that pup," she chuckled.

Zoro groaned again as he felt her flip him and slam him onto the floor quite hard. He felt her claws sink into his chest down just around his recent wound and oh he would give anything if she'd stop reopening that thing!

Zoro growled at her again. He wasn't going to submit to her no matter what! There was no way this was going to happen to him!

Before anything happened though something flew right through the door and right into the Alpha's chest knocking her into the next wall. Zoro let out a sigh of relief not caring who it was that saved him from such a humiliating ordeal.

"Zoro!!" Chopper cried as he ran up to the older pup with the human boy. "Are you alright?! Did she do anything to you?!"

"Luckily no, but I think she did reopen that wound," he said with a groan feeling his bandages wet with blood—how much blood could he possibly lose?!

"Luffy!" Coby cried as he watched the boy return and shake his head from the heat butt he had just given the Alpha. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy," he said with a giggle before he came to stand over Zoro. "Hey, you alright? That fat lady didn't do anything to you did she? She didn't—you know—dominate you right?"

" . . . Chopper—what did you tell him?" Zoro asked the doctor who stood by his side.

"Uh—everything," Chopper said honestly.

"Great," Zoro said with a groan. "This is embarrassing enough as it is. Can you kill me now?"

"AH!!" Chopper cried. "HE'S REFUSING TO LIVE!!"

"Whatever, let's just get him out of here!" Luffy said as he grabbed Zoro's legs and Coby his shoulders.

They were about to lift him up when Coby suddenly dropped him and pointed behind Luffy with an agape mouth.

"L-LUFFY WATCH OUT!!" he cried as the dark figure appeared behind the boy, ready to pound him to nothing.

Luffy quickly dodged the attack and moved to the side so Alvida would follow him and not try hurting his friends.

"G-Get him out of here!" Luffy shouted trying to dodge the maddened Alpha's attack as best he could.

"R-Right!" Chopper and Coby said in unison as they took the wounded pup and quickly left.

"WAH!" Luffy gasped as he dodged another attack from the shewolf who had transformed into her human/wolf form—her strongest.

Luffy tried to run to the other side of the room, but Alvida quickly caught him by his hat, the string around it catching his throat and quickly pulling him back towards her waiting claws.

"UGH!" Luffy gagged as he was dragged backwards with only one thought on his mind . . . _Lucky hat _. . . _suure!_

"You stupid New Fang!" she growled, bringing his face up to hers. "You should know it isn't wise to mess with an Alpha!"

"Sorry, didn't pay too much attention in class," Luffy let out a smirk before he brought his arms back and quickly forward with so much force the lady flew out of the building—and out of the forest—literally!

"Whoa!" Luffy gasped as he watched her fly and then looked at the shocked faces of her subordinates. "What?"

Just that one word was enough to send them all cowering away with their tails between their legs. Luffy shrugged it off before he left to find the others. Once done he got a full hug from Chopper and a full apology for leaving him behind in the forest.

"Nah, it's okay," Luffy said with a smile. "At least everyone's okay."

"Yeah," Chopper said with a smile, wiping away his tears.

"So Coby, where are you going to go?" Luffy asked as he turned to him with a smile. "You leaving or going to join our happy group?"

"Whoever said we were a group?" came Zoro's groaning voice as he laid against the trunk of a tree.

"Oh shut up grouchy puppy!" Luffy said as he stuck his tongue out at the pup who growled in response to his antics.

"W-Well I actually wanted to try and find that place I was supposed to go to," Coby said as he rubbed the back of head timidly.

"Say, why don't you travel with us?" Chopper suggested. "We can protect you on your way there. It's the least we can do for you helping us and all."

"_Helping us_?" Zoro, the peanut gallery, spoke up again. "What did he ever do?!"

"Shut up and take your nap!" Luffy groaned, giving him a good kick to his side earning a grunt from the pup. "I like Chopper's idea, but you don't mind traveling with Werewolves and Vampires do you?"

"Why not," Coby said with a smile. "I've lived with those Werewolves for a while now, so this shouldn't be any different."

"Yosh!" Luffy cheered. "Then let's be off Clan!"

"Like he-- I am being called a Clan!" Zoro growled out at the last comment.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry I took so long to update, but I just made my first slideshow and yada yada XP I'm actually quite proud of it though, but when I loaded it on Youtube it messed up some :( oh well, 'tis not _that_ bad, lol. Look it up guys if you want. It's --One Piece Hot Guys Dedication (Bad Romance)--by ABunchOfGirls (Me! XD) lol. Well I hope you enjoyed the chp, I shall be updating the others soon :3 Until next time ;D**


	8. Meeting Up Again

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry I couldn't do my stories lately. I had to help my little sister draw a project of hers for school, and she had me draw quite a few people. Set me back some, so sorry if my stories are late this week. Enjoy :D**

"So how far do we have to go 'til we get there?" Luffy asked as he looked down at the smaller pink-haired boy who strode next to him in the dark forest.

"Not too far, I think," Coby answered with a rub of his head as he looked down at his invitation he had received some months back, before he was taken in with that Werewolf Pack. "I think it's a little ways past this forest."

"Errrmmm, will it be dark when we get there?" Luffy asked, slugging his shoulders somewhat.

"Why would you want that Luffy?" Coby asked.

"Vampires aren't totally immune to the sun like we are," Chopper commented. "They can walk out in the sun, yes, but not for long. Am I correct Luffy?"

"Yeah," Luffy let out a moan from what seemed like weariness, when in truth it was something else.

"Huh, I actually didn't know that," the young human boy blushed.

"Mmmmm, I'm hungry!" Luffy finally whined out his inner turmoil. "Where's dinner?!"

"Sorry," Chopper said. "We didn't bring any food with us, I forgot that you were the only one that didn't eat."

"Soooo hungry!" Luffy moaned out as he leant against a tree and slowly made his way downwards towards the ground.

"Well, perhaps we should hunt for something," Chopper suggested as he took a few whiffs of the air. "I smell some game around this area."

"Good!" Luffy suddenly perked up with an optimistic smile. "Then go get it!"

"W-What?!" Chopper gasped with wide eyes. "I'm still just a pup! I don't know how to hunt!"

"You mean they never taught you that?" Luffy asked with another whine.

"No," Chopper said, shaking his head. "What about you? You're the Blood Prince, you should know how to hunt."

"Actually . . . I never had to," Luffy said, once he thought about it. "The Blood Warriors always did it for us! Nee, hee."

"Hhh, I should have guessed," Chopper let out a groan. "I heard the Vampire Royal Family were spoiled, but I didn't know THIS spoiled."

"Hey!" protested Luffy, pointing at the young Pup doctor. "What about you huh? I thought you Werewolves always trained for this kind of stuff, and here I find out you're too lazy to even train for hunting?!"

"You don't know anything about us!" protested the young pup.

Before the two could get into anymore an argument Coby bravely stepped between the two and halted their protests.

"Wait!" he said, holding his arms out to both to motion them to stop. "Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere!"

"Hm, you have a point," Luffy commented with a nod.

"So," Coby started as cleared his throat, journeying with them some time had made him quite accustomed to their presence and easy about being with a Vampire and Werewolves. "Does anyone here KNOW how to hunt?"

"I don't," Luffy admitted.

"Um, I don't either, but," Chopper soon turned his head back towards where the older pup had managed to sit against a tree and fall asleep. "Zoro does. His sire had taught him at a young age."

"Yeah but—" Luffy began to pout as he turned his gaze towards the heavily panting pup who was trying to sleep to regain his lost strength. "He's in no shape to hunt for us."

"Hhh, then I guess we'll have to do this ourselves," Coby said as he bowed his head in defeat.

"What?!" Luffy gasped. "I can't hunt!"

"Of course you can!" Coby protested. "You are a Vampire, and you are a Werewolf!" At that he looked at the young doctor. "You both have senses no human has! Like you Luffy, your hearing should be perfect to stalk your prey with, and you Chopper, your smell is excellent for sniffing them out!"

"Hey, you're right!" Chopper said, poking out his chest.

"Yosh!" Luffy cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "Then let's go hunt guys!"

"Right!" Coby and Chopper said with an optimistic smile as they followed Luffy off into the forest.

With a loud pant Zoro opened one of his eyes once they were gone. He wondered how the young ones would fair while hunting for game. He didn't doubt their abilities to hunt, no, but . . . he just wondered how _long_ it would take them to accomplish something that should come easy for their kind.

With a sigh Zoro closed his eyes and continued his slumber. He was in no mood to move, or hunt. The fact that he too was starving wasn't helping his peaceful dreams. No . . . he's been having nothing but nightmare ever since he was banished.

About 5 hours later the boys returned, looking more worn out than ever. Luffy having a small deer tossed over his shoulder. Well at least they had caught something, but still—there was wonder if it was going to be enough for them all.

"Neeeeeh," Luffy moaned as he sunk to the ground, dropping the deer some yards from him. "Hunting isn't all what it's cracked up to be—these deer are fast!"

"You're right," Chopper said with a sigh as he sunk to the ground next to Luffy. "My nose is so tired of sniffing out game I don't know if it'll work again."

"Eeeehhhhh, you guys weren't kidding when you said you didn't know how to hunt," Coby said with a sigh as he as well sunk down next to the two, just plainly worn out. "You guys are superhuman! What went wrong?!"

"There are lots of noises in this forest," Luffy complained. "How am I supposed to distinguish between squirrels and deer?"

"That deer was tricky!" Chopper said, as he narrowed his eyes at the dead animal before the three. "But we got him! Didn't we Luffy?!"

"Yosh! We did Chopper!" Luffy said as he raised his head in triumph.

The two soon started a giggle before they heard a groaning, deeper voice speak up.

"So are you going to eat it, or just lay there laughing about it?" Zoro finally spoke up, making everyone's gaze fall upon the now awake older Werewolf.

"Zoro!" Chopper cheered as he got up and came next to him. "Look what we did Zoro! We actually caught something! Aren't you proud?"

"More hungry than proud," Zoro let out a groan as he placed his hand on his belly and then looked at the small kill. "Are you sure that'll feed us all?"

"Um, if you're all big eaters that's alright," Coby spoke up with a timid smile. "I don't eat much anyways."

"Yosha!" Luffy cheered once more as he sat up before the dead deer. "Let's eat!"

At that Luffy took hold of the deer's leg and quickly sunk his fangs in to get to the tender blood beneath. Chopper let out a smile as he turned to Zoro and said—

"I'll get you some meat."

"'Kay," Zoro said with a nod as he watched the young pup hop off towards the feasting Vampire to bring out his claws and tear at the skin, getting the meat beneath.

"U-Uh, guys shouldn't—shouldn't you at least c-cook it?" Coby asked, barely being able to hold in the remaining contents of his stomach as he watched the three feast on it raw.

"But it tastes better this way," Luffy said, as he looked at the boy with blood dripping down his chin.

Coby gagged at the smell and quickly turned from the gruesome sight. He covered his mouth and nose as he peeked back at them and realized there was probably going to be nothing left of the creature by the time the hungry monsters were done with it.

"I," started Coby as he backed away back into the bushes. "I'm just going to find me some squirrels."

At that he quickly darted off, escaping the sight and smell. Once he was far enough away to not even smell a hint of the awful carcass he let out a sigh. One in relief, glad he was away from the seen, the other in despair—wondering how he was going to hunt for squirrels in such a dark forest.

"Hhhhaaaaa, that was delicious!" Luffy sighed in content as he sat back and patted his belly. "Though I'm still a bit hungry."

"Hmph, told you it wasn't going to be enough," Zoro muttered as he finished up the last of his meat Chopper had scavenged for him.

"I'm good though," Chopper admitted knowing he didn't have to eat much to fill up his small belly. "Plus Luffy, if you would have eaten some meat you would probably be fuller."

"I know," Luffy said as he cocked his head. "But I think I was more thirsty than hungry. I am a Vampire after all."

"True," Chopper said with a nod as he wiped his mouth of any trace of blood and then turned to checkup on Zoro to see how that meal helped him in his recovery.

"Hm, have you seen Coby anywhere?" Luffy asked, looking around the dark vegetation for the pink-haired boy.

"I think he went out hunting for squirrels," Chopper spoke up towards the searching Vampire.

"Squirrels hm?" Luffy let out a smile. "Sounds yummy!"

At that he marched off into the dense vegetation. Chopper squeaked upon seeing the Vampire head out on his own.

"Eh! Wait Luffy!" Chopper called. "You don't know where he is!"

"Or where he's going," Zoro said as he rolled his eyes.

"Luffy could be hurt!" Chopper nearly cried as he turned towards his older friend.

"Then it's his own da-- fault," Zoro said as he crossed his arms and attempted to take yet another nap before they started moving again.

"But Zoroooo!" Chopper complained as he hopped up and down, fidgety.

"He'll be fine," Zoro said, continuing to keep his eyes closed and silence his young pup friend. "Though . . ." at that he opened his eyes and said, "I did smell a Pack of Werewolves not too far from here."

"WHAT?!!" Chopper gasped, his eyes widening by the second.

* * *

"Coby! Squirrel! Coby! Squirrel! Squirrel! Cobyyyy!" Luffy called out, wondering if he was wanting to find his human friend first or his dessert.

Luffy stopped in his tracks once he saw a light through a bushel of trees. He blinked a few times before his curiosity got the best of him—as always. He casually walked through into an opening in the forest where the stars and moon were shining down so softly . . . upon the sight of Coby hanging over a boiling kettle of water.

"Coby? What are you doing tied up like that?" Luffy asked as he began laughing at, what he thought, was a funny sight.

"Aaaahhh! Get me down Luffy!" Coby cried as he wiggled in the ropes that had tied him up on a tree branch to dangerously hang over the heavily boiling water.

"Ha, ha, ha, alright, ha, ha!" Luffy laughed as he wiped the tears from his eyes and came up to the dangling human boy.

Just as soon as Luffy neared him though a pack of Werewolves hopped out of the forest. Luffy was somewhat startled by them, but that was all. He looked at the growling beasts for a moment before cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Hm, what's a pack of Werewolves doing around here?" Luffy asked as he gazed at them all.

"This is our meal Vampire!" they spat. "What's a New Fang doing out of his Clan anyways?"

"I was banished," Luffy said with a grin, most wondering why the boy was grinning so proudly at something so shameful like that.

"Wait—Are—Are you the Blood Prince everyone's been after?!" they asked him.

"Yep," Luffy chirped out, innocent of their intentions.

"Don't tell them that!" Coby cried as he swung back and forth from the branch he hung from.

"Hm, why not?" Luffy asked with some blinks. "They asked so I answered."

"Well boys," one of the wolves said as he stood up and shifted into his human form. "It looks like it's our lucky day. Head Alpha Whitebeard will be pleased once we bring in his carcass."

"Huh?!" Luffy gasped with wide eyes seeing the wolves suddenly turn their fangs and claws towards him.

Before anything was done though all halted at the sound of a sigh.

"Boy, oh boy," came a disappointed sigh from the dark bushes behind them. "Can't you two learn to stay out of trouble?"

All turned to see Zoro come out of the bushel, with a trembling Chopper 'attempting' to hide behind his legs.

"Hm, Zoro?" Luffy said looking at the pup. "Are you feeling better?"

"Better enough to kick these wolves a--es," He said with a smirk as he began to bring out his sharp claws.

"Aha!" Chopper cried as he ran over towards where Luffy and Coby was. "You're alright!"

"Of course I am!" Luffy chirped with a grin. "But, um, I need some help to get Coby down. Nee, hee, somehow he got himself all tied up."

"I didn't do this!" Coby whined, just wanting to be set free already.

"W-Wait a minute!" the Wolf Warriors started as they stared at the smirking older pup before them. "You're—You're Dracule's pup aren't you?!"

"Name's Roronoa Zoro," Zoro said, cocking his head to the side slightly in an arrogant manner. "And were you about to eat my friend here?"

"F-Friend?" they stuttered, the scent of Zoro's Sire still dominating his own and scaring most of the warriors into submission. "But he's only a lost human. Are you to tell us you have befriended one?"

"So what if I have?" Zoro said, stretching his limps to make sure they were flexible enough just in case he had to fight off these goons. "You got a problem with that?"

"I-It's just so . . . unnatural. What of the Blood Prince? Him too?" they asked.

Zoro took a glance towards the person in question. He was busy helping Chopper get Coby untied and free from his bondages. Zoro let out a sigh before glancing back at the Wolf Warriors and said—

"Something like that."

"What?!" they gasped as they glanced at the Vampire Blood Prince and then back at their once Wolf Prince. "But that is against The Law!"

"Heh, I'm banished buddy. The Law's got nothing on me anymore," Zoro said with a smirk, somewhat liking the feeling of being now able to do as he pleased in whatever he did.

"Tch, da-- arrogant pup!" one of the Wolf Warriors said, taking a bold step forward. "You were once our Wolf Prince and now you resort yourself to _this_?!"

At that the wolf motioned towards Zoro's strange little group of friends he seemed to center himself around. One being but a young weak pup, the other a New Fang who also happens to be the Blood Prince, well—was, and the other a young measly fearful human boy . . . hhh, what a strange Pack indeed.

"Hmph, it's not my fault they all came to me out of nowhere," Zoro said with an uncaring roll of his shoulders. "But I have no intention of leaving them."

"Sinful!" they spat. "Tis against The Law! Sinful!"

"As I said before," Zoro said with a sigh as he crossed his arms. "I'm banished—I am no longer under the da--ed Law."

"You do realize there is a Great Hunt issued out to every able Wolf Warrior by the Head Alpha himself. That hunt being for _his_ head," they said as they pointed towards the Blood Prince who looked awfully confused by this whole matter.

"Really?" Zoro said as he lightly scratched his chin with an extended claw, peering at the young Blood Prince. "I kind of figured that would happen."

"Then will you defend him?" they asked seriously.

"Really got no choice," Zoro said with another bored sigh as he moved his scratching claw to his cheek.

"How can you say this?!" they all asked. "You were raised to kill the likes of _them_! And yet here you are! Saying you'll defend one?! What has gotten into you?!"

"It's too long and complicated to explain," Zoro said in an uncaring mood. "So how 'bout I just kick you're a--es and be done with it."

That was enough to make all back up into defensive positions. Even though Roronoa be just a pup they knew whose pup he was and that in itself meant he was going to be terribly strong.

"S-Shouldn't we get out of here?!" Coby asked as he trembled behind Luffy along with Chopper.

"Nah," Luffy said cheerfully. "Zoro can take care of them."

Coby gapped at that. How could this Vampire be so sure?! When he hasn't even known the older pup for that long?! It was ridiculous . . . Luffy's instincts.

"Can he?" Coby knelt down, whispering to the young small doctor.

"I don't know," Chopper whispered back. "What with that injury and all. I really rather him to not engage in any fights, but . . ."

The young doctor gazed at his older pup friend and knew he wasn't going to back down and let them defend themselves from the small pack of Wolf Warriors. Zoro just wasn't like that. As long as he's known him he's always been his older brother—his protector.

"Have it your way pup!" they all growled upon charging him.

"AHA!!" Chopper cried knowing the older Wolves could very well tear the wounded pup to shreds if he wasn't careful. "ZORO!!"

With a quick smirk Zoro fully brought out his claws, but looked as if he moved not one muscle. All the warriors passed him by as if to slice at him on their way, so now they all stood still behind him, their stances as if they had just attacked the wolf where he stand.

"A-Ah," Coby gapped seeing that Zoro hadn't even moved from where he stood. "I-Is he alright?!"

"Hee, hee," Luffy giggled out a grin knowing exactly what happened.

The two young ones watched in amazement as the warriors suddenly grew open wounds. Blood spurting forth as they all fell to the ground—defeated.

"Well that was easier than I thought," Zoro said with a sigh as he raised his claws that were covered in his opponents blood.

"AH! He won!!" Coby gapped at the pup's raw strength.

"Hee, hee, see—I told ya!" Luffy giggled back at the two disbelieving little ones.

"Zoro!" Chopper cried as he ran up to the older pup who soon plopped back down to the ground in weariness—most of his strength drained from that attack. "Since when could you fight like that?"

"I've been resting for a while 'doctor'," Zoro said to the little one and smirked. "I knew we'd run into trouble eventually and so who could protect you if not me?"

"I could," Luffy suddenly commented plainly.

"Cheh, you and what army, Vampire?" Zoro smirked cockily towards the Vampire who puffed his cheeks and pouted in annoyance.

"Well I thank-you guys," Coby said with a sincere bow. "If it weren't for you I would be dinner for those Werewolves."

"Uh! That reminds me!" Luffy gasped. "I'm still hungry!"

"Hm?" Zoro then noticed a nice stash of fruits and vegetables not too far from a good stash of killed game. "There you are, go knock yourself out."

"FOOD!!" Luffy cheered as he dashed over towards the game.

"Hope you don't mind veggies and fruit," Zoro said, motioning to Coby about the greens.

"Actually, I don't mind at all," He said with a smile and he trotted over towards them and chowed down.

"Do you need anything?" Chopper asked the older pup.

"Just some rest," he gave the doctor a somewhat strained smile.

"A-Alright," Chopper said with a small nod. "But no more fighting!"

"Alright," Zoro said with a nod and smile. "Then no more getting into fights."

"Right!" Chopper said, raising his small hand in the air, making the older pup chuckle with affection.

With a sigh Zoro leaned back on his hands and watched as Chopper joined with Luffy in his share of eating the raw meats. Zoro closely watched the three young ones like a protective older sibling, or perhaps Alpha, would. He just couldn't understand why he had become to grow attached to this strange little Pack of his . . . he couldn't understand at all.

* * *

"W-What the he--?!!" Zoro gasped with wide eyes as they stared at the place that Coby had intended to go to so long ago.

"THIS is where you were planning on going?!!" Chopper asked with wide eyes, staring at the young human boy who was smiling, glad to finally be on the right track for once.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner," He said with a small blush as he rubbed the back of his head. "But if I did then there was no way you guys would have taken me with you."

"You'd better believe we wouldn't!" Zoro spat, growling at the deceiving boy. "I told you we shouldn't have taken him Chopper!"

"I'm sorry alright!" Chopper cried.

"Hm? I don't see why you guys are so upset," Luffy said as he looked at the Werewolves, completely oblivious to the entire situation.

"W-Well I don't want to trouble you anymore than I have been," Coby said, casting his eyes down—actually sad to be leaving the monsters' presences. "I'll be going. Again, thank-you for everything. I'm glad to have found friends like you."

"You bet!" Luffy did a cheery thumbs-up, the Werewolves looking at the Vampire like he was insane.

"Goodbye," Coby said with a smile and wave as he made his way towards the large building.

"Bye!!" Luffy waved him off with a loud farewell.

"You da-- idiot!!" Zoro growled as he quickly covered the Vampire's mouth and drug him back with him and the other pup behind another building. "Don't do that!"

"Neh! What's your problem _puppy_?!" Luffy let out a growl of annoyance towards the older being.

"That's the Hunters Headquarters!" Zoro spat out in a whisper as he quickly glanced cautiously back at the large building, wondering if anyone had spotted them.

"HUNTERS?!!" Luffy gasped with wide eyes. "You mean Coby's going to be—?!?!"

"A Hunter, yes!" Zoro said with a firm nod. "We just helped a future Hunter! This is EXACTLY the reason why I didn't want to help him!"

"Oh, like you knew," Luffy stared at the pup in suspicion as he placed his fists on his hips.

"That doesn't matter New Fang!" Zoro hissed, baring his sharp teeth. "What MATTERS is the fact that we just helped a future Hunter who will, more or likely, kill our kind when he's older!"

"But Coby won't do that," Luffy said with a silly grin. "He's our friend."

"And you know this how?!" Zoro growled in frustration, often wondering why he was still traveling with the idiot.

"I just do," Luffy said optimistically as he grinned, seeming so sure of everything . . . da-- instincts of his.

"Huh?" Chopper suddenly spoke up as he blinked a few times at what he was actually seeing. "What is that?"

"What?" the two asked as they turned to see something coming out of the large forest they had exited some minutes ago.

The three watched as, what seemed like, two people come walking out of the forest. They watched them suddenly halt at the sight of the Hunter building. By the looks of that the three soon guessed the two were either Vampire or Werewolf.

They then observed as the taller one turned on the other and immediately began shouting something. They were still some ways off, but the wind carried the muffled shouts towards them and instantly Luffy recognized the voice.

"He sounds familiar," Luffy said to himself as he stood up straight and narrowed his eyes at the two to perhaps get a better look at them.

It wasn't until the taller, shouting, one lifted his leg to delve a kick towards the younger's head did Luffy's memory jog him. His eyes widen in disbelief that _he'd_ be out here.

"Sanji?!" His question was somewhat of a call towards the two and instantly both stared at the New Fang—Luffy's voice had been heard.

There was a stillness for an instant before the younger of the two instantly rushed all of the sudden towards their little group. As he got closer they noticed he was shouting towards someone.

"ZOROOOOO!!!!!" the young pup cried with arms raised as he ran towards the wolves in a flash and latched onto the older of the two.

Zoro looked at the boy for a moment before he said—

"Usopp?"

"WHY'D YOU HESITATE?!!" Usopp let out a growl as he pointed towards his older friend he had been searching for, for so long.

"Sorry but—" Zoro let out a chuckle as he lifted up the leash that was attached to the nice collar Usopp was sporting. "I just couldn't recognize you . . . with _this_. Since when did you become a pet?"

Usopp's face turned red out of embarrassment and frustration as he bit his bottom lip.

"It's not like I wanted to!" he protested.

"LUFFY!!" another voice was heard as the other being raced up towards the group.

"SANJI!" Luffy cheered as he soon attacked the blonde Vampire and hugged him close. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Of course you would idiot," Sanji said with a smile, glad to find his friend again. "Why would you think such a stupid thing?"

"B-Because," Luffy said as he let go of the older boy and Blood Warrior before he glanced down in shame. "I—I'm banished."

"Banished?" Sanji asked. "Since when? Luffy, if you were they would have said something about it."

"It's HIM!!" Usopp pointed accusingly at the blonde from where he stood, latched onto Zoro. "HE made me do it! He's the one who made me wear this humiliating collar and leash and dragged me around sniffing until my nose fell off—even though he fed me good—beat him up for me Zoroho!!"

"You made him do _what_?!" Zoro growled out threateningly towards the calmer looking Vampire.

The Vampire calmly lit himself a cigarette and inhaled the essences before exhaling in the same calm manner.

"Just think about it _puppy_," the blonde teased. "If I hadn't he would have been dead and we would have never found you. Though I must say—I wasn't expecting to find Luffy with any Werewolves."

"That still doesn't give you a right to humiliate him like this!" Zoro let out a growl as he yanked on the leash, just not hard enough to gag Usopp. "Now take this off him!"

"You've got hands, you do it," Sanji said looking quite undaunted at the pup.

"You da-- Vampire!!" Zoro growled, taking a hard step forward with his fangs and claws bared.

"Enough, enough!" Luffy stood in between the two to stop them. "You guys shouldn't fight _here_."

"Luffy's right," Sanji said, exhaling a puff of smoke that once inhabited his lungs. "We should probably head back into the forest. Why the he-- are you at the Hunters Headquarters anyways? You weren't trying to hand over Luffy were you?" at that Sanji let out a threatening growl, ready to defend his Blood Prince and close friend, no matter the cost.

"Actually we were escorting a future Hunter," Luffy said with all with a proud giggle.

Sanji dropped his cigarette at that. His eye widened slightly as he looked at the two Werewolf pups in disbelief.

"You're kidding—right?" he asked, hoping Luffy was just on one of his insane spurts.

"Wish we were," Chopper said as he bowed his head in shame.

"Great!" Sanji let out a frustrated sigh as he grabbed his face. "Not only do I find out Luffy's near Hunter Headquarters, but I find out he's hanging with a bunch of lunatics!"

"Guys, can we just get outta here!" Usopp said, nervously glancing around for any Hunter.

"Yeah, we'd better," Sanji said as he stomped out his cigarette before they headed back towards the dark forest.

Once they were once again back in the safety of the dark forest was when they got down to business.

"Alright," Sanji started. "Luffy, why the he-- did you not come back? We were worried sick about you!"

"I told you," he said, bowing his head. "I've been banished."

"And I told you," Sanji spoke. "If the Head Blood, your father, didn't say anything about it then you haven't!"

"Still—he'll banish me anyways . . . for what I've done," Luffy said, glancing away from Sanji in shame.

"What can be so bad that you felt the need not to return?" Sanji asked. "Besides the fact that you didn't kick this puppy's a--."

Zoro let out a growl instantly not liking this Vampire. Friend of Luffy's or not, he was such an a--!

With a sigh Luffy reluctantly told his longtime friend of what happened. By the look on Sanji's face even he was mortified. Proving to Luffy his father would be the same way if he ever returned, which he had no plan on doing.

Luffy only cast his shameful face away from Sanji who continued to stare at him in disbelief. Luffy knew Sanji was probably going to yell at him and tell him of all the horribly wrong things he had done, and what his consequences will most likely be, but that wasn't the case. Sanji seemed to calmly stand up, perhaps about ready to let Luffy have his scolding—but even that never came.

In an instant Sanji's leg was raised and nice hard kick was aimed right at the older of the pups. Zoro hadn't expected it either and so was unprepared for the strike. He hit the ground with loud 'thud!' and an 'oof!'.

"You da-- Werewolf bast---!!" Sanji's anger was fuming and it nearly took all Luffy had to hold him back.

"Sanji don't!" Luffy said, trying to hold the older Vampire back from kicking the crap out of the Werewolf responsible for placing Luffy in a situation like this.

"What the he-- crappy Vampire!" Zoro spat, rubbing his aching jaw, he HATED being kicked—It was just so low!

"Nh, er! Let me go Luffy!" Sanji growled, trying to get around the younger boy. "I'm going to teach this da-- Werewolf a lesson he'll NEVER forget!"

"Bring it on curly brow!" spat Zoro as he stood up, challenging the Blood Warrior.

"_What_ did you call me?!" Sanji growled, narrowing his eye.

"You heard me shi--y Vampire!" Zoro growled, baring his claws.

"Oh that's it you da--ed Werewolf pup!" Sanji growled, suddenly being able to toss Luffy aside like a rag doll.

"Wah!" Luffy yelped as his blonde friend suddenly tossed him aside to behold the fight that was about to take place.

"Well this can't be good," Usopp gulped as he and Chopper carefully scooted some yards back from the two raging teens.

"Guys!" Luffy whined, not in the mood to see the two fight.

"Shut up Luffy!" Sanji spat, never taking his eye off the Werewolf. "This guy just insulted a Vampire—he's going to have to learn that in this land . . .That's a death sentence!!"

"All talk and no action," Zoro fought off the urge to yawn.

"That's it!!" Sanji hissed as he lunged forward at him.

Zoro let out a deep growl before he as well lunged at the Vampire. Perhaps he could be able to kill this Vampire. Killing a Vampire would be such a pleasure right now—he was looking forward to it.

Before the two even clashed though an unseen being appeared and instantly knocked the two away from each other and some yards off, only slamming into a couple of trees.

"AAAHHH!!" Usopp cried as he raised his arms and instantly retreated behind Luffy. "We're under attack!! It's the Hunters!!!"

"The Hunters?!!" Chopper panicked knowing they were going to be killed.

"Oh just shut up!" came a familiar female voice, making all freeze to see just who it was.

All gasped seeing nothing but a young tangerine-head. She looked quite pissed as well. Her fists nicely placed on her hips, and brow knitted—yep it was safe to say she was upset.

"Nami?!" Luffy gasped, unbelieving how many of his old friends he could see in one day.

"There's someone else with her!" Chopper said smelling the other.

They looked to see a tall dark woman with her, her very demeanor was just so dark and—it made the pups a little one edge about the silent woman.

"Robin!" Luffy said with a wide smile, tears pricking his eyes, just so happy to meet up with all his friends again.

"Hello again, Luffy," Robin said with a small smile as she inclined her head in acknowledgement of him.

"What are you guys doing here, huh?" Luffy asked, coming up to them. "Was it to search for me like Sanji?"

"Well, yes and no," Nami admitted.

"Ugh, Who the he-- are you witches?" Zoro groaned, managing to sit up.

It wasn't long before Zoro was on the ground again—sporting a nice large bump on his noggin.

"AHA!" Chopper cried, running up to the wounded Zoro. "Stop hitting him! He's already wounded as it is!!"

"I don't care!" Nami said, completely undaunted by any Werewolf. "We're not witches, we're Vampires! Hmph!"

"Who could tell when you all look alike," Zoro groaned as he managed to sit up once more, rubbing his abused head.

Another bump was added, leaving Chopper to plea for the strong Vampire female to cease her attack on the poor wounded wolf.

"Nami love, Robin dear!!" Sanji sang as he danced towards them. "Why have you come, huh? Did you miss your prince?"

"If you're talking about Luffy then yes," Nami said, making Sanji feel heartbroken. "But we were looking for you as well."

"You weeerrrrreeee?!" Sanji once again came to life as he clasp his hands sweetly together.

"Yeah," Nami said with a serious nod. "Vivi's gone missing."

"Uh! Vivi?!" Luffy gasped, his eyes widening. "When?!"

"For some time," Nami said with a sigh. "It seems she was taken by another Blood Lord."

"Who do you suspect it was?" Sanji asked, his mood becoming serious.

"The Head Blood said it was Crocodile," Nami said with a slight growl.

"Crocodile?!" they gasped.

"Wait, you mean one of the Immortal Lords?!" Usopp asked, wondering if it was the same one.

"The one and only," Nami said with a heavy sigh.

"WHAT?!!" Usopp gasped with wide eyes as he tugged at his hair. "That's bad! She's as good as dead then!"

"Don't say that!" Nami growled as he raised her fist towards the pup, instantly shutting him up.

"Wait, how did you track us?" Sanji asked, wondering how the lovely females could do such a thing when neither was carrying the scent of blood on them.

"You're cute little pet was shedding," Robin said, raising a patch of dark fur.

"Oh, well that makes sense," Usopp said as he crossed his arms with a nod.

"YOU WERE LEAVING A TRAIL?!?!!" Sanji spat towards the pup.

"H-Hey, it's not my fault!" Usopp defended himself. "It's nature's!"

"Hhh," Sanji let out a hard sigh. "So do you have any idea where Crocodile would have taken her?"

"Our best guess is back to her Clan," Robin said. "Crocodile is a mean Vampire, he'll surely try and threaten her Noble Father, who happens to be the Blood Lord of the Clan."

"Yeah, but how was she taken?!" Sanji asked. "Didn't the Head Blood do anything?!"

"Apparently she went freely with him," Nami said with a frustrated sigh. "Why? We don't know, but we do know she needs help."

"Can't the Head Blood do something about that?" Sanji asked. "And what about the other Blood Warriors?"

"They're all out looking for you!" Nami said, pointing towards the Blood Prince.

"Me?" Luffy said.

"Yes, it seems they're trying to get you back to the mansion," Nami said. "Probably for your trial or something."

"What?!" Luffy gasped. "Why is everyone out to get me?!"

"You're the Blood Prince, you're technically a danger anywhere," Robin commented.

"Yeah, except your stupid father who, apparently, can't even protect a single Noble," Zoro commented once more, and once more another bump was added to his other two.

"AHA!!" Chopper cried. "Please stop doing that!!"

"But wait . . . you want us to help?" Luffy asked pointing to all of them. "But we're . . . we're banished."

"So," Nami spat. "That means you can do whatever you want—just not allowed into the Clan's mansion is all. Plus it's Vivi Luffy! You're close to her."

Luffy bowed his head and clenched his fists. Nami was right! Vivi was his friend, banished or not he was NOT going to abandon her in a time of need!

"You're right!" Luffy said, now pumped up. "I'm going to help her! Even if I have to do it alone!"

"Oh, you won't be going alone," Sanji said, coming to stand next to the ex-Blood Prince. "I'll be going to help the damsel in distress as well."

"Uh, Sanji?" Luffy looked at him. "But you shouldn't be seen with me."

"Who cares," Sanji snorted as he lit a cigarette. "Help is help."

"We're coming too," Nami said with a smile as she placed her fists on her hips.

"Are you sure about that my lovelies?" Sanji asked, melting before the two beauties. "It could be quite dangerous. You never know what goons Crocodile has."

"She's our friend too!" Nami protested. "We're coming."

"Then that settles it," Sanji said exhaling some smoke. "It's Nami, Robin, Luffy, me, and Usopp."

"WHAT?!!?!" the pup choked upon hearing what the blonde had to say.

"Why are you bringing that mutt?" Nami asked looking at the gawking dark pup.

"Because his nose helped me find Luffy, my dear, so I assume it'd be good for him to sniff Vivi out as well—if in fact she is in her Clan," Sanji said on his knees before the tangerine Vampire.

"T-That's not fair!" Usopp protested. "You-you said I was free once I found them! And I DID!"

"Correction, you found the Hunters Headquarters _not_ them," Sanji said, raising up his index finger. "It was actually _them_ who _found_ us."

"W-W-What?!" Usopp gasped. "That's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war!" Sanji sang with a sigh as he clasped his hands together and looked towards the heavens dramatically.

"That makes no sense," Usopp waved it off.

"Of course it does!" Sanji protested. "Love for the love I have for my dear sweet Vivi and war for when we go and kick the crap out of that Crocodile!"

"Sometimes . . . I just don't get you," Usopp muttered, slugging his shoulders forward.

"Usopp—just how long were you with this guy?" Zoro questioned, seeing how Usopp seemed a little too comfortable around him.

"I'm not quite sure myself," Usopp muttered out in a moan.

"W-Wait!" Chopper suddenly spoke up. "If you're going on a dangerous journey you'll need a doctor . . . just in case you get hurt."

"Hm? You're a doctor little one?" Nami blinked down at the young Werewolf.

"Y-Yeah," Chopper said with a nod.

"Then we'll love to have you!" Nami said with a smile, though inwardly she was wondering how Werewolves were becoming part of their little group.

"Great," Zoro muttered. "And why do _I_ have to go with you?"

"No one ever said you had to grumpy!" Nami snapped back at him.

"I'm not letting you go on with my pup friends without me," he said, managing to stand back up slowly. "There's no telling what things you Vampires will do to them."

"Yay!" Luffy cheered. "Everyone's coming! This will be the best Clan ever!"

"Like I said before!" spat Zoro. "There's no way our group is being called a Clan!"

"Then what is it to be called?" Luffy looked confused at Zoro.

"A Pack," Zoro said with a firm nod.

"He-- no!" Luffy protested.


	9. The Other Blood Prince

"So just where is this Clan of your friend's?" Zoro asked, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and eyes calmly closed.

"Some ways off," Nami said. "You remember where it was right Luffy?"

"Uh-huh," Luffy said with a smile and nod. "Dad once traveled to all the Clans when I was little, took me along to see them all . . . though I don't know why. Shanks could have looked after just fine back at the mansion."

"You dumba--," Sanji scolded. "He was taking you to show you to all the Clans as the new Blood Prince."

"Ooooohhhh, was that it?" Luffy said, his lips forming a perfect 'o'.

"Sheesh, you really did skip too many classes," Nami grumbled with her fists on her hips looking at her ex-Blood Prince.

"Nee, hee, hee, you should see Ace! He falls asleep in them!" Luffy giggled, unknowingly exposing the secret.

"Really?" Nami asked with a blink. "Huh, never pegged him for the kind of guy to do that."

"That's because he has narcolepsy," Luffy giggled. "It's the funniest thing! Ha ha!"

After Luffy's giggle fit he saw the looks on everyone's faces. They seemed to not share in his humor.

"Seriously Luffy," Sanji started. "That's not something to laugh about."

"Yeah," Nami spoke up. "A Blood Warrior shouldn't have something like that. It could be dangerous for him."

"Oh—you're right," Luffy said rubbing his chin. "Teh! But it's still funny!"

"You said the Head Blood issued an order out to every Blood Warrior to find Luffy right?" Zoro spoke up, opening his eyes and looking at the redhead.

"Uh? Oh yeah, that's right," Nami said with a nod. "So this means, if you want to come with us Luffy you're going to have to keep it on the down."

"Hm, how do I do that?" Luffy asked, a confused look on his face as he cocked his head to the side.

"First of all, by getting you new clothes," Nami said as she came up to the boy and took a hold of the dark fabric of his shirt. "If you wore this nice of clothes they'll surely know you're the Blood Prince. Hey, Werewolves—are there any Wolf Warriors after his head too?"

"Yeah," Zoro said. "That Alpha we ran into told us something about it. Didn't she Chopper."

"That's right," Chopper said, recalling it. "I think Head Alpha Whitebeard issued an order for Luffy's head by every Wolf Warrior."

"I'm a wanted Vampire," Luffy said with a downward sigh as he bowed his head in despair.

"Well, if you don't want no big bad wolves hunting you then come back to the mansion like you're supposed to," Nami said, trying to give him suggestions.

"I can't!" Luffy said, wide eyes staring at the young female Vampire. "What would dad say? Or Ace? Or Shanks? Or Grandpa? He'll kill me!"

"Probably will," Sanji muttered as he fiddled with the butt of his cigarette in his mouth.

"Don't worry Mr. Monkey, now's not the time to return," Robin said with a comforting smile.

"That's right!" Luffy said as he held his fist in the air. "We have to rescue Vivi first!"

"Then what's after Vivi?" Nami asked, raising a brow towards the Blood Prince.

"I dunno," Luffy said but instantly grinned afterwards. "But I will once it's done and over and we save Vivi!"

"Hhh, that's our Luffy," Nami let out a sigh as she shook her head. "Alright, first things first! We change clothes and put on tones of perfumes and cologne!"

"Hm, why?" Chopper asked.

"Isn't it obvious Chopper?" Usopp spoke to the youngest of the group. "We don't want the Wolf Warriors to sniff us out! We need to mask our scent!"

"Oh! I see," Chopper said with a nod.

"So let's get going," Nami said with a nod. "And on the way Luffy can explain to me why he's been traveling with Werewolves who are now apart of our group."

Nami said it so sweetly it was creepy to everyone around and all knew she was going to be scolding Luffy for some time, but still—Luffy did as she said. He told her, she hit him for his stupidity, he got up, called her mean, was hit again, and so on. The group however did manage to make it to a small town to buy other clothing than the ones they were wearing now.

"I still don't get why we have to change," Zoro muttered to himself finding it quite hard to pick out clothing—he never had before—his Sire always did it for him—Zoro just never understood the taste of clothing.

"Because!" Nami said as she glared at the pup while she passed him on her way to the changing room. "Look at what we're wearing! It screams Vampires and Werewolves!"

"Tch, I don't think so," Zoro said as he looked down at his clothing and then looked at Nami and at the black dress she wore. "Yours screams witch to me."

With a hard punch on the head Nami was off to the changing rooms with a steaming fist. Zoro, on the other hand, was on the ground with a large bump peeking out of his green hair.

"Da-- it!" Zoro cursed as he sat up and rubbed his head. "And they say the males are ferocious!"

"Zoro? Did you pick any out?" Usopp asked as his came to his old friend with his pair of clothes he picked for himself.

"No!" Zoro growled. "I don't get clothes! Never have! Never will!"

"That's right!" Usopp said as he placed his index finger on his chin. "Your Sire always picked out your clothes. Hmm, probably because you have such a bad taste."

"You guys never make any sense," Zoro muttered. "Clothes don't even taste like anything."

"Heh, heh, it's just a figure of speech Zoro," Usopp said with a shrug as he bent down and helped the older pup up. "Here, I'll help you."

"Thanks Usopp," Zoro said with a small smile as Usopp led him 'out' of the women's section and towards the men's.

And so after everyone had picked out their clothes Nami so graciously bought them, which she said they owed her for, and told everyone to wear them from now on. Of course Nami also bought the perfumes and cologne so they could mask up their scent from the Wolf Warriors.

"Cough, cough! She can't expect us to wear this all the time!" Zoro coughed as the fragrance was sprayed all over him. "This stuff reeks!"

"We're just going to have to deal with it," Usopp said as he continued to spray him, Chopper, and Zoro while holding his nostrils sealed tight. "I think they just forgot how strong a smell we have."

"Must have, cough," Zoro said as he coughed and then looked down to see a passed out Chopper. "Poor Chopper's taken the brunt of it."

"Don't worry, I'll help him," Usopp said as he put the bottle down and bent over towards Chopper, holding his nose so he didn't have to breathe it in anymore.

"Uh, Thank-you Usopp," Chopper said with a smile towards the old pup.

"Alright you puppies," Nami came with her hands on her hips. "That's enough, come on—we're getting ready to leave."

With a sigh the three came and stood next to the rest of the group. Sanji instantly noticed the nauseous looks on the pups and took note of it.

"Hm, you guys don't look too good," Sanji said. "Can't stand the smell?"

"No, so how the he-- can you?" Zoro asked, looking quite queasy.

"Simple, our nose isn't as strong as you wolves," Sanji said with a graceful smile, tightening the tie around the blue collar of his black suit he had picked out. "Plus, whatever fragrance Nami dear has picked out is simply lovely!"

At that he was off to spinning around in dreamy circles, a heart replacing his eye. Zoro felt sick to the stomach . . . and it wasn't because of the cologne.

"Hey guys!" Luffy came with a grin plastered about his face.

"What's with you Luffy?" Sanji asked as he raised his curly brow. "Is that what you're going to be wearing?"

"What's wrong with this?" Luffy asked, looking down at his rest vest and jean capris.

"Nothing," Sanji said with a sigh knowing no matter what Luffy was going to wear what he wanted to wear.

"Heeey!" Luffy said with a grin as he trotted over towards the pups. "You guys all look awesome!"

"Well that's because the great Wolf Warrior Usopp picked it out for everyone!" Usopp said with a smug grin and nod.

"Really?" Luffy asked with a sparkling smile. "You're a Wolf Warrior?"

"Of course I am!" Usopp said as he raised his chin to the air and crossed his arms.

"Don't listen to him, he's lying," Zoro spoke up, his voice even sounding queasy.

"Hm? Zoro you don't sound so good," Luffy said as he came up to the pup who was bent forward supporting himself by placing his hands on his knees. "Are you getting siiiick?"

"No, no, just go away," Zoro said trying to wave the boy off, but the boy seemed to not want to listen.

"Usopp was right," Luffy said with a nod as he scanned their clothes. "He did pick nice clothes out for you."

"Oh shut up!" Chopper blushed, kicking up some dirt as Luffy stared at the young pup's maroon shorts and brown shirt.

"But I like Zoro's best! They make him look cool!" Luffy said with a giggle as he slapped the oldest pup on the back hard, the pup being complimented on his white shirt and dark, dark, dark green pants and boots that could often be mistaken for black.

But that hard slap on the back was all it took for Zoro to lurch forward and lose his previous meal. Everyone jumped back as the poor pup let loose.

"Eh! Zoro!" Chopper and Usopp cried as they darted back.

"Ah! So you were sick!" Luffy said towards the pup.

"Hey, Luffy, careful around him," Sanji called towards the New Fang. "He's been sensitive by the cologne lately—I think it's been making him queasy."

" . . . but I'm not wearing any," Luffy said with a confused blink as he turned towards the blonde Blood Warrior.

Sanji said nothing at that remark. He simply blinked once as he turned his gaze towards the oldest of the pups who was wiping his mouth clean of any bile, the other two easily rubbing his back to help him. Sanji let his own suspicious thoughts wander throughout his brain, but kept it to himself always.

"Are you alright Zoro?" Chopper asked. "Do I need to make some medicine for you?"

Zoro said nothing. He wondered if Chopper could accomplish such a feat, for he knew there was no medicine that could cure his sickness. He hadn't realized it was this strong until the New Fang stood next to him.

What the blonde Vampire said was true, he was being set off by the cologne and perfumes heavily laced upon the group, but Luffy wasn't wearing any at the time he had approached him. No, it was nothing but his own scent and yet it was just so strong to Zoro.

He didn't know why this was really. It could be part of that da--ed curse they seem to have buried themselves with, but he couldn't tell. It was just—it was just Luffy's got such a strong smell to him, strange to say but it's neither good nor bad. Just different is all—that was the only way Zoro could explain it to himself.

That smell was just so intoxicating Zoro didn't know how to take it—so his stomach helped him out and suggested disposing of his last meal. What a way to go.

Zoro let out a cough before he stood up and shook any nausea from his head. He turned and inhaled a nice breath of oxygen that wasn't masked over with any liquid fragrances. That seemed to clear his head just fine.

"See Chopper, I told you he'd get better," Usopp said with a proud grin, slapping the younger pup on the back.

"Y-Yeah," Chopper said, keeping close eyes on the older pup knowing Zoro wouldn't just hurl because of a strange smell. "Take it easy though Zoro."

"Right, doctor," Zoro said with a grin as he rubbed the boy on the head and walked back over towards the Vampires, actually glad Nami was spraying Luffy down with cologne while the boy giggled.

"Alright, alright!" Luffy giggled, Nami continuing to spray him everywhere. "That's enough! That's enough! Ha, ha!"

"You of all people need to be masked a lot!" Nami said, continuing to empty the very bottle of its fragrance. "Just think—this way you won't always reek like you do."

"I wanted Nami to spray me too," Sanji pouted as he drew out wavy lines in the dirt below.

"Aye yi," Usopp groaned wondering how someone could grow up with a friend like that.

"There," Nami said with a happy sigh as she tossed the empty bottle away. "That should keep the Wolf Warriors away until we reach Alabasta."

"I'm drenched," Luffy complained, not liking the feeling of being wet and sticky at the same time—and he didn't particularly like the smell of his chosen cologne. "Yuck."

"Deal with it," Nami said with a sigh as she looked towards the path that leaded out of the town. "Alright, so from here we'll run into a couple towns before we can reach the Clan Mansion. Everyone ready?"

"Yep, uh-huh, sure am!" Everyone said, pleasing Nami's ears.

"Alright," Nami said with a smile and sigh. "Then let's get going you guys and hope we can find Vivi soon—oh, which reminds me . . ."

Nami took out a hairpiece and gave it to Usopp.

"What is this?" Usopp asked as he looked at it then at Nami, soon narrowing his eyes. "Oh I get it! You don't like my hair so you want it tied back!"

"Idiot, that's Vivi's!" Nami growled through clenched teeth, baring her nice long fangs towards the now trembling pup. "Use that to sniff her out!"

"O-Oh," Usopp said as he looked at it once more, an embarrassed blush crossing his cheeks.

One sniff and the smell instantly traveled to the dark pup's brain, quickly memorizing it.

"Alright, I got it!" He said with a firm nod as he gave the piece back to Nami.

"Good," Nami said with a nod of her own. "This way we'll find Vivi wherever she be—let's just hope she's safe.

"Right," Sanji said with a nod.

"Don't expect the worst—but don't expect the best either," Robin advised.

"Vivi'll be fine," Luffy spoke up, making all look at his determined face. "She's a strong Vampire. We have to believe in her!"

"Hm, right," Nami said with a smile, glad to have Luffy on the journey just for that . . . the boy could always make someone see the light in the darkest of places—always.

* * *

"Hhh, da-- it!" Ace cursed as he came to a halt in a larger town. "I've gotten nowhere!"

With a groan he sat on a nearby crate and placed his pack down next to him. He bowed his head and rested his elbows on his thighs, just deciding to rest for only a bit. He had been searching for Luffy for a good while—some weeks now. The last he had seen his little brother the New Fang had sent him hurling dangerously into splintered trees.

"Luffy," Ace let his name sigh out of his lips almost like a prayer. "Why did you have to go an run away like this? Everyone's after you Luffy—The Hunters, the Wolf Warriors—who can protect you if not your big brother?"

With that thought in mind Ace stood up instantly. That thought alone gave him determination to find his little brother. He was right! Luffy was probably all alone out in the world full of Hunters and Wolves and only his big brother could protect him!

"I'll find you Luffy! I swear it!" he promised as he walked through the town knowing it was time to make himself known.

Ace looked around the town and noted it was a Vampire town. He smirked to himself knowing he was probably near a Clan—though he hadn't taken the time to check which one. It didn't matter—there was no Clan that would rise against him—he was, after all, one of the Blood Princes.

So with a confident smirk he walked openly through town letting every eye of any Vampire that resided outside busy conversing amongst each other or selling what goods they had, look at him. As their eyes met his form though Ace could feel the shock and awe of having seen _him_ of all Vampires walk through their town.

"Gasp! It's the Blood Prince Gol D. Ace!" a woman spoke towards her husband.

"Dear you're not supposed to address him with that name!" Her husband spoke to hush her. "For now, it's Portgas D. Ace!"

"You're right, I'm sorry!" she said as all watched the Blood Prince Warrior walk throughout town as if looking for something.

With a sigh Ace knew it'd be better to start asking around as of now. He turned and came up to a merchant. Ace's very presence seemed to startle the gawking merchant and he seemed to only want to slam his face to the ground in respect of the Vampire Prince.

"Hey, I need to ask you something," Ace said as he set his pack down on the man's stand to grab something in it.

"A-Anything you want Blood Prince—I-I mean Blood Warrior," the man stuttered, trying to calm his nerves by fiddling his fingers together.

Ace eyed the man for a second knowing no Vampire was allowed to call him a Blood Prince out in the open, but it just seemed like a natural reaction so he paid no mind of it and continued to pull out the parchment from his pack.

"Have you seen him?" Ace asked as he placed the picture of Luffy on the man's stand.

"No, sir, I haven't," the man said with an apologizing bow.

"If you respect me any more, man, then everyone's gonna know," Ace warned, making the man even more fidgety and give yet another apologetic bow.

"I'm so sorry sir!" he said, but once realizing he was yet bowing again he lifted his head and said another apology.

"Hhh, whatever," Ace moaned as he turned and moved onto the others.

Ace stopped for a moment and looked at the picture. It was his favorite picture of Luffy. Shanks had tried to take a picture of the two of them, but Luffy—like the goof he was, managed to get his whole face in the picture with that goofy grin of his, leaving Ace nowhere to be seen in the background. Ace would usually laugh at the picture but now . . . just looking at it made him sad—hhh, he missed his baby brother bad.

But he didn't lose hope; he'd continue to ask around no matter what. Throughout the whole town he did this. As he asked for Luffy he told everyone if they ever saw him to come and inform him first. He knew there were other Blood Warriors out looking for him as well—he knew whoever found Luffy first and brought him back to the Head Blood, his father, would be rewarded greatly.

Ace didn't care though. He didn't care about any reward. The one reward he wanted was to see that goofy smiling face of his little brother again.

As Ace sat down eating—or at least attempting to eat, what with his sleeping habits and downward mood and all he quickly sensed Hunters nearby. He turned in his chair and looked out of the restaurant windows to see a suspicious group walking by. Quite a few of them were sporting some minor wounds, the smell of their blood on them letting the Blood Warrior know they were human, and the way they walked—their patterns were clearly Hunters—though not as skilled. Yes, Ace could tell all this, he had been a Blood Warrior for some time and with time came experience.

"What are Hunters doing here?" Ace wondered to himself as he narrowed his dark brown eyes and hopped off his seat to come and take a closer look at them.

He came outside and watched their movements. They were seen asking around for something, or someone. Hm, no doubt Luffy.

With a slight scowl Ace turned towards a person nearby and asked—

"Are those Hunters?"

"W-Why yes Blood Warrior," the man said with a timid nod. "They just came into town this day."

"Why are they here?" Ace asked.

"Same reason you are," the man said as he took out a flyer the men had handed to him and showed the Blood Warrior/Blood Prince. "They're looking for him."

"I see," Ace said as he took hold of the flyer and took note of the picture the Hunters had of Luffy—this one being a more recent picture of Luffy, the picture looked as if it was taken on the day of his Full Moon Fight, but why would Hunters have done that? And why were they there in the first place? "I'd better hurry and find Luffy."

With that Ace grabbed his pack and readied to head out of town to continue his search knowing if Luffy wasn't in this town then he was in another—besides, Luffy had to eat in a town 'cause he sucked at hunting.

* * *

"Hm? A town's approaching," Chopper informed the group as he took a whiff of the air.

"That's good," Nami said with a nod. "This is probably a Vampire town so you puppies better keep it quiet, and no changing!"

"That is if you want to wear this again," Sanji gave a sadistic smile towards Usopp as he held up the horrid collar and leash.

With a screech Usopp quickly darted back behind Zoro, his joints trembling.

"N-No, we won't change," He gulped towards the sadistic Blood Warrior.

"Suit yourself," Sanji said as he waltzed away, continuing to hold the leash and collar in hand.

"Alright guys, we're going to go in there and act as unsuspicious as possible alright!" Nami pointed at everyone. "We're already skating on thin ice as it is having Werewolves and Luffy in our group so don't draw attention to yourselves. Alright—any questions?"

The one who raised their hand was Zoro. Nami wondered what he wanted to know and so took note of him and nodded for him to speak.

"Zoro?" she asked.

"Since this is a Vampire town," Zoro started as he lazily rubbed his ear. "Does looking like a witch count as suspicious?"

Chopper let out a cry as Roronoa was once again thrown the floor, sporting nice wounds on his head. Nami just shook with anger wondering why on earth he had to make such stupid remarks all the time. Hmph! It must be a Werewolf thing. No wonder they were such enemies.

"Alright—any _REAL_ questions?" Nami asked with a growl eyeing the group and soon Sanji lifted his hand, Nami knew he wouldn't say anything as ridiculous as Zoro so smiled and said sweetly, "Yes Sanji?"

"Is it okay if Luffy already ran off ahead of us?" he asked.

"WHAT?" Nami screeched suddenly noticing the missing person of the group, oh how could she have let him slip by her? "Why would he run off like that?"

"Eeerrrr, he was hungry," Zoro groaned as he sat up holding his aching abused head.

"And how would you know that?" Nami screeched at the oldest pup.

"Wasn't it obvious?" Zoro asked looking at the others in the group like they were idiots.

"Eh, no," Sanji said. "You and your freaky connection to Luffy."

"Shut the he-- up!" Zoro said, his face turning red with embarrassment.

"Well someone better find him before he gets noticed!" Nami said pointing towards the town.

"Who?" Usopp asked.

"ANYONE!" she shouted, startling most.

* * *

"Food, food, food, food!" Luffy chanted, finding a restaurant in his sights.

He couldn't help the fact that he was STARVING! Sanji had told him to wait for his next meal when they reached town and Nami said that if he started whining for food she'd toss him out of the group and let him fend for himself. He didn't want that so tried to keep his hunger hidden from the group—though for some strange reason he thought Zoro knew.

Luffy held onto his grumbling stomach and knew he had to eat something. He's been thirsting for some blood for quite some time . . . though . . . he had to admit he's been craving some of his Werewolf friend's blood. With a blush crossing his cheeks he had to admit he's been wanting some since their fight—he figured it was no fair that he let Zoro feed off him again when the wolf wouldn't let him do such a thing . . . hmph! Selfish bast---!

So now Luffy would have to settle for second best, any raw meat or blood he could come across. It was true that ever since he had a taste of the Werewolf's blood everything else seemed . . . bland. So there was no other way to satisfy his hunger but to find some restaurant and feast.

Luffy grinned once he rushed, almost crashed, right into the restaurant and demanded some raw meat—extra bloody. Everyone there all stared at him with wide eyes. They knew who he was thanks to the Blood Warrior who had showed his face to the whole town, and they just couldn't believe their eyes.

"Come on!" Luffy whined, lifting his hands in the air. "Give me food!"

"R-Right," the cook said with a nod as he turned and quickly prepared the boy's food and gave it to him, later watching the boy carnivorously devour his meal. "U-Uh you know . . ."

"Hm?" Luffy had a mouth full of bloody meat as he looked at the cook who wondered what the boy would do once he told him.

"There's been someone . . . looking for you," the Vampire cook said.

Luffy was about to ask him who when suddenly the door busted down causing quite a startle in the place. Luffy quickly turned around with blood dripping down his cheeks, wondering who it was.

"Monkey D. Luffy!" the group called as they pointed accusing fingers at the boy in the straw hat. "We have been ordered by the Hunters Association to bring in your head!"

"But I like my head where it is," Luffy pouted as he grasped his head.

Once the men brought out their weapons Luffy then noticed they were indeed Hunters. They all bore large silver knives—quite deadly to his kind. Luffy's eyes widened and wondered just how they had found him, and how he was going to get out of a situation like this.

Just as soon as the Hunters charged him Luffy quickly jumped onto the table he was sitting at and over their heads. With a goofy grin he said—

"See ya."

And then he landed on the ground and started out in a run to get out of there. He looked back wondering if they were the only Hunters in town. Though he did frown at the thought of them being in a Vampire town—it seemed cheating to him.

In his thoughts though, and his knack for running backwards he hadn't noticed the awaiting Hunters behind him ready with their silver knives. Luffy didn't even have time to look behind him before they struck.

"YAH!" Luffy yelped with wide eyes bending over just enough and in time to see the silver knifes swing down at his form.

Trying to dodge though Luffy fell on his back on the ground with no way to escape the falling knifes that would surely end his short-lived life. Though he could have sworn he saw his life flash before his eyes at least 20 times he couldn't help but noticed the group of Hunters above him quickly fall to the side of him with loud cries—as if they had been hit by something—or someone.

"Huh?" Luffy blinked in confusion as he looked at his savior . . . who happened to his own brother!

Ace smirked at his work. He straightened his hat and then looked down at the poor victim of the Hunters . . . who happened to be his baby brother!

"Luffy!" Ace gasped with wide surprise but a glad face seeing him once again.

"Uh!" Luffy gasped, quickly scooting away from him. "Ace!"

"Luffy!" Ace was now sniveling with open arms wanting his little brother to run into his arms.

"S-Stay away!" Luffy cried as he turned, got up, and ran off.

"Uh . . . Luffy . . ." Ace gasped watching his little brother run off like he was enemy now.

Ace shook his head and quickly got his bearings. Luffy was running away because he thought he was banished, that and he probably knows he's being hunted—by all three races.

"Luffy! WAIT!" He called out to him as he attempted to chase him down.

Luffy on the other hand was thinking the EXACT thing Ace was thinking . . . he was being hunted.

"Not good, not good, NOT GOOD!" Luffy cried trying to find his way back to his group and escape.

"Luffy! Wait!" Ace called behind him, continuing to keep on his heels. "I just want to talk!"

"AAHHH! STAY AWAY!" Luffy cried as he took a turn down an alley and ran as fast as he could.

"Huh, he's fast," Ace gasped not noticing the speed his brother seemed to have gained since they had last raced.

Ace looked up towards the rooftops and that is exactly where he went. He jumped on some stands before landed on the tops of the buildings. That way he was free to watch Luffy like a mouse in a maze—Luffy was always one to get lost anyways and once he hit a dead-end then Ace'd take the chance to try and approach him.

That thought was quickly pushed aside seeing some Hunters coming the way Luffy was heading. He was going to run headfirst into them. Ace'd better do something.

"Da-- it!" Ace cursed as he quickly jumped down in front of Luffy, startling him.

"WAH!" Luffy squeaked seeing his brother land right in front of him.

Before Ace could even speak he quickly turned and punched the nearest oncoming Hunter. Luffy blinked a few times before he realized his brother was protecting him more than hunting him like he should be.

"Well don't just stand there!" Ace called behind him, glancing for a moment at his dumbfounded brother. "You can help out!"

"Oh, right!" Luffy said as he pulled his fist back and hit a Hunter that had the guts to come at Ace's side while he fought three at his front.

"Nice punch little bro," Ace smirked as he watched Luffy fight along side him—like good ole days.

The two Blood Princes fought off the Hunters and soon it was them who were being hunted. They were a weak level of Hunters in the first place, probably looking for a nice promotion by the Association by killing the rogue blood Prince. Once the fight was over Luffy found himself at a loss for breath—fighting Hunters and running from your Blood Warrior brother can wear you out.

"Hhhaa, nice job Luffy," Ace said with a grin as he turned to his brother who was catching his breath.

"Are you here to catch me?" Luffy asked, his eyes serious as he asked his beloved brother this.

"Well you see," Ace said with a chuckle and grin, scratching the back of his head. "That's what dad wants—but I just wanted to see you again Luffy."

"So you're gonna take me home huh?" Luffy asked, his eyes strangely dark.

"Hhh, I'm gonna have to Luffy," Ace said as he let his arm fall back to his side, knowing there was no getting around Luffy. "But not right now."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"What I mean is—" Ace started but suddenly he was cut off and let out a loud 'GAAAH!' as someone slammed into him from behind—leaving no room for Luffy to dodge the oncoming hit.

"GAH!" Luffy cried out as he too was hit, him and Ace flying out of the alley they had fought in and into a stand on the main street.

Everyone gasped seeing the two Blood Princes fly out and smash roughly into a stand. All backed away seeing a figure rise from the smoke, and by the look of the landing the two Blood Princes took—it wasn't either of them.

"GASP! It's a Werewolf!" the townspeople gasped as the dust cleared and revealed a silver Werewolf who quickly shifted back to human form and stared at the Vampires around him and then at the ones he had hit.

"I've found you now Blood Prince," He said as he pointed down beneath him, but as the dust cleared he noted it was nothing but the Blood Warrior Portgas D. Ace, looking quite dazed—wrong Blood Prince.

The silver Wolf Warrior quickly tossed him aside to look upon the being who had been smashed under him. There he was, the banished Blood Prince—waiting to be beaten by this Wolf Warrior.

"Monkey D. Luffy," he said with his gruff voice. "Your head is mine!"

With that said the Wolf Warrior brought out his claws and quickly brought them down at the dazed New Fang. His brother was just as dazed as he and so had no time to defend him, the townspeople, psh, even though they be Vampires they were nowhere near to being Blood Warriors—ones that could compare of him of course.

With a cry from the townspeople the Wolf's paw went down on the boy—but the claws did not sink in—why was that? The silver wolf blinked in confusion before narrowing his eyes at the 'pup' that blocked his attack.

"Roronoa," he lightly growled seeing the pup again was nothing less but a surprise—especially since he decided to help his old opponent from his fate.

"Smoker," Zoro inclined his head in acknowledgement, but continued to keep his glare at the older and stronger wolf.

Smoker noted the arm Zoro had used to block his claws with. They were doing a nice job in sinking into the pup's tanned skin—hm, it let them know they were still sharp. With a groan Smoker retracted his claws from Zoro's arm and stood back from him with an annoyed look.

Zoro let out a slight growl as the older's claws left him. He felt his blood start to drip down his skin, but now was not the time to care for one's wounds. Zoro bared his sharp teeth at the Wolf Warrior knowing it wasn't going to faze him, but did it anyways to show he wasn't going to let him touch the Blood Prince.

"Why do you always get in the way Roronoa?" He asked with a heavy sigh, exhaling the smoke from his two cigars he carried in his mouth.

"Uuuuhhhh, what the he-- happened?" came the dazed voice from the other Blood Prince as he gripped his head and slowly stood up to behold what was going on. "What the? Two Werewolves?"

Ace quickly bared his fangs, his eyes turning a nice shade of red knowing they were after Luffy's head. He hissed threateningly at them but noticed something off about the younger one. If Ace hadn't known any better he'd say that was just a pup. Wait . . . Ace quickly noticed blood on the older wolf's claws and began to panic thinking he had hit Luffy with those deadly claws but sighed in relief upon seeing the pup's arm covered in blood—sporting the claw marks of the Wolf Warrior . . . Wait! Why the heck is that the case?

"What the he-- is going on?" Ace demanded, baring his sharp long fangs.

"So the other Blood Prince is awake," Smoker said as he exhaled more smoke.

"Hm, you know who I am—you must be part of the Head Alpha's Inner Pack," Ace said with a smirk knowing this one was going to be a strong one.

"Got that right Blood Warrior," Smoker said with a slow nod. "You should know I've been trailing this little brat for some time. I have to kill him, but this banished pup decides to get in my way."

"Sorry for being such a nuisance to you," Zoro said with a smirk.

"Tch, you always have been—ever since you were born," Smoker scoffed. "I don't understand how Dracule ever put up with you."

"Wait—You're Dracule's puppy?" Ace asked with a blink as he looked at Zoro.

"Yeah, so?" Zoro groaned wishing they'd just stop talking already and give him a way to get this dumb New Fang out of there.

"Why the he-- are you with Luffy?" Ace demanded to know, knowing he should be the LAST person Luffy should be seen with.

"Long story," Zoro said as he turned and picked up the still dazed New Fang. "Now if you don't mind making a clear way so I can get this idiot out of here."

Ace couldn't tell how actually, but he just knew this pup meant no harm to his little brother. Perhaps it was the way he was slightly holding Luffy in a gentle manner. Either that or his eyes were playing tricks on him on this lazy sunny day. Well whatever it was something inside him told him to trust him—even if he had to watch a Werewolf take his brother away.

"Sorry Roronoa, but you're going to have to hand over the Blood Prince," Smoker said as he stood in front of him. "Orders are orders."

"Yeah I know, but I'd watch your back if I were you," Zoro said with a smirk.

"Why's that?" Smoker asked, his mood always seeming so sluggish.

"I've heard Vampires are somewhat nasty for sneak attacks," Zoro said holding his smirk on his face.

"Huh?" Smoker said as he turned around just in time to dodge a nice slash from Ace's sharp nails.

Ace let out a hiss as he continued his assault on Smoker. This gave Zoro enough time to toss Luffy more securely over his shoulder and dart for it. Smoker growled in frustration knowing his job was meant to go after Luffy, but with this Blood Warrior attacking him like this it'd be even harder to get away alive.

"Da-- it!" Smoker cursed as he quickly shifted into his wolf/human form and attacked the Blood Warrior.

* * *

"Uuuuuhhhhh, what hit me?" Luffy groaned trying to shake the stars from his eyes as he sat up.

"I think it was something like your brother and Smoker," came Zoro's voice, instantly snapping Luffy out of his daze.

"Huh? Zoro?" Luffy asked as he turned to see the Werewolf sitting a few feet from him on a nearby rock. "What are you doing here? And who's Smoker?"

"A Wolf Warrior from Alpha Whitebeard's Inner Pack," Zoro said soon hissing from his wound he received from Smoker, he could seem like such a newborn pup at times with wounds like these, but Smoker's wounds can really hurt!

"Hm, are you alright Zoro?" Luffy asked, trying to peek to see what Zoro was hiding as he sat with his back turned to the New Fang.

"It's nothing," Zoro lied as he held onto his arm, trying to stop the bleeding, knowing all about what those Vampires could do. "Let's just find the others—alright."

"Why do I smell blood then?" Luffy asked, his voice more deeper when serious, Zoro knew he's been caught.

Zoro decided it was no use in hiding it anymore. Besides this should teach Luffy not to run off by himself anymore. Zoro calmly turned to the Blood Prince and with a solemn face he held up his arm to reveal his wound he received that was originally meant to dig out Luffy's very heart.

"Ah! How did you get that?" Luffy gasped as he came up to examine the deep claw marks. "Whoever made this must have had some thick and long claws!"

"Smoker did this," Zoro said rather monotonously.

"Why'd you get into a fight with a Wolf Warrior since they're so strong?" Luffy asked as he straightened and placed his fists on his hips, looking at Zoro like he was stupid one. "Are you an idiot or something?"

"It was either this or have him dig out your heart," Zoro said as he gazed up at the dumbfounded Vampire who quickly slumped forward.

"W-What?" Luffy asked, his tone lighter at the revelation. "So you . . . were protecting me?"

"That's the idea," Zoro let out a sigh as he let his arm fall gently back into his hand. "But the bleeding won't stop. If I don't get it to do that those Vampires will come after us."

"That's not good," panic began to rise in Luffy's voice as he hopped up and down from leg to leg—he didn't want to be caught just yet!

"No, it's not so why don't you find the others in case that happens. I can find you guys later," Zoro said as he looked at the panicking Vampire.

"Huh? Me go by myself?" Luffy asked, halting his jumping.

"You're going to have to," Zoro said. "Vampires can smell blood, you aren't the one bleeding, I am. So go on ahead."

"No!" Luffy rejected rather loudly, looking like a young child throwing a temper tantrum quite often. "It's my fault this happened so I wanna help!"

"Tch, like you can help!" Zoro bit out a growl. "If you try and help I'll only get hurt worse! You're a curse!"

"I am not!" whined Luffy, stomping his foot like a child, denying anything Zoro said. "I can at least help to get rid of the blood."

"Yeah, how idiot?" Zoro snapped out again, becoming quite frustrated with the New Fang.

Zoro froze and blinked for a moment before he narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Oh no!" he said seeing Luffy point to his mouth. "I can do that myself if I wanted to!"

"Yeah, but it's all I can do," Luffy said as he glanced at the ground and kicked up some dirt—by the look of things he looked like he felt bad about what had happened to Zoro because of him. "I just want to help."

Zoro let out a hard sigh inwardly. He felt like he was dealing with a young brat pup . . . who knew how to get their way by cute childish looks. And da-- it Luffy looked childish right about now.

With a roll of his eyes and head Zoro held out his arm and groaned annoying as he said—

"Oh alright, but hurry up will you! I don't want any Vampires coming this way and catching us!"

"Right!" Luffy chirped optimistically, secretly inside he was praising himself for sounding and looking so convincing—he had actually got the Werewolf to give up some of his blood, if only a little, just because Luffy had asked.

Luffy took hold of the thick arm of the Werewolf pup and had to hold back his victory grin. He had been wanting his blood for quite some time. Isn't it funny how circumstances happen this way?

Luffy opened his mouth and had to remember not to bite this time. Nope, this was just cleaning a wound—that was all. Before his tongue could even touch a drop of blood though something appeared out of nowhere and hit him right in the face.

"Gah!" Luffy yelped as he landed back on the ground with a hard 'thud!'.

Not too long after his back hit the ground he felt a shadow rise over him and once his eyes opened again he looked up to see his brother standing over him.

"A-Ace!" he gasped, not really expecting to see him so soon and then mentally cursing himself for not cleaning Zoro's wound fast enough—Ace must have followed the scent!

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Ace hissed at his little brother, Luffy noticed Zoro in the background on his feet and glaring at the Blood Warrior standing over him.

"U-Uuuuhhh," Luffy's eyes glanced around looking for an excuse but in truth he was a bad liar and his brother knew it. "I-I was trying to clean Zoro's wound that Wolf Warrior gave him." At that Luffy gave Ace a toothy grin that he wasn't buying for a second.

"He was trying to feed off you if you must know," Ace said rather plainly as he turned his head towards the Werewolf.

"What?" Zoro growled, glaring daggers at the New Fang.

"I'm sorry!" Luffy whined, kicking his legs like a child. "But I've been craving his blood. It tastes reeeaaaally good Ace!"

He tried smiling at his brother but Ace was content at looking at Luffy with an unsatisfied face, while Zoro on the other hand was behind Ace blushing up a storm. Luffy's smile instantly dropped as his brother continued to stare at him like so . . . that stare one older sibling uses on you to let you know they were so going to tell mom or dad about what you did and you were certainly in trouble.

"Accceee," Luffy whined wishing his brother would let him up, and hoping the puppy eyes would work on him—it seemed like it wasn't working this time.

Ace continued to stare down at him with his fists on his hips, his brows slightly raised letting his little brother know any antics that he'd try using were so not going to work this time.

"Want me to kill him for you?" Zoro let out a growl as he brought out his dark claws and came to stand next to the Blood Warrior.

"No," Ace said, holding his arm out before the young pup. "He's already dead enough as it is."

At that Ace stepped off Luffy who now sat up and looked at the two who continued to glare dangerously at him—especially Zoro. It was awkwardly quiet and Luffy always hated awkward silence so he kicked his feet some before glancing around and asking—

"So—Ace, how did you escape that Wolf Warrior?"

"Mind your own business Luffy," Ace said, pointing his finger at his brother, his eyes narrowed. "You're in trouble! I search all this time for you to only find you breaking more laws? You know—I actually thought _he_ was the one forcing _you_ to feed off him when in reality it was _you_!"

"That's not entirely true," Luffy pouted, refusing to meet his brother's eyes.

"Oh then inform me on the 'truth' Luffy, I'd love to hear it," He said as he leaned back against a tree, continuing to glare at Luffy.

Luffy was silent for a moment wishing to avoid the subject that he had to tell way too often for his liking, but he knew his brother wasn't going to leave any time soon. Luffy held it off as long as he could until he couldn't bear the silence anymore. He bowed his head and let out a defeated sigh as he said—

"Well . . . it's like thi—"

But before Luffy could say anymore the three were startled as others came out of the trees to where they were. In an instant two little ones threw themselves Zoro's way.

"ZOROOO!" Usopp and Chopper cried as they clung tightly to their friend. "We were so worried that you were lost forever!"

"My sense of direction isn't that bad!" Zoro groaned, that fact alone getting on his nerves.

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Nami asked as she crossed her arms. "I hope you found Lu—"

She halted upon seeing Luffy and Ace—everyone had.

"AAAHHH! It's a Blood Warrior!" Usopp screeched as he and Chopper hid themselves behind Zoro's legs.

"Relax will ya?" Sanji groaned. "That's just Luffy's brother, Ace."

"Hm? Luffy has a brother?" Usopp asked as he and Chopper blinked in confusion. "There's _another_ Blood Prince?"

"Oh, let me introduce myself. My name is Portgas D. Ace, Blood Warrior and Blood Prince, and older brother to Luffy," Ace said with a polite bow to the young pups.

"Wow," Usopp admired. "Are you sure you're Luffy's brother?"

"Yep . . . he is," came Luffy's groaning voice.

"Quiet Luffy!" Ace said as he spun and pointed at the boy. "We're not done talking yet and so the only words I want to hear out of your mouth is explanations!"

Luffy mumbled to himself from where he crouched to the ground as he drew sloppy figures in the dirt. Ace quickly switched attitudes as he plastered a smile to his face upon looking back at everyone else.

"So—why is everyone out of the mansion?" he asked looking at Sanji, Nami, and Robin. "That and why are you traveling with Werewolf pups?"

"Hhh, to make the long story short we're going to rescue Vivi," Nami said with a sigh.

"Vivi?" Ace gasped, his eyes widening. "What happened to Vivi? Rescue? Luffy! What happened to Vivi?" At that he turned to his brother and grasped him by the shoulders, giving him a few good shakes. "Why won't you answer me?"

"Because you said not to talk unless I explain," Luffy moaned, glancing away from Ace.

"Oh," Ace said realizing he did say that. "Since when do you listen to what you're told?"

"You scare me," Luffy muttered.

"Good," Ace said with a firm and proud nod. "But for now, forget what I said. What happened to Vivi?"

"She was taken from the mansion," Robin spoke up.

"That can't be!" Ace said, turning to the older and darker woman. "Dad wouldn't let that happen."

"Not if she didn't go freely," Robin spoke. "Which Vivi is like that."

"Yeah, I know," Ace said with a hard sigh as he came to sit on a large rock. "I've known her for a long time and she's always been that way."

"Vivi's in trouble," Luffy spoke up. "So we're going to save her."

"Even if you're banished Luffy?" Ace asked.

"Yep!" Luffy said with a grin. "Zoro's banished too but he's helping."

"Don't mention me Luffy!" Zoro groaned, still sore about earlier.

"Sheesh Zoro I said I was sorry—how long are you gonna hold a grudge?" Luffy asked, puffing up his cheeks.

"As long as I want!" He growled dangerously at him, even his eyes seemed to be growling and so Luffy looked away.

"Sheesh," Luffy said once more.

"What's wrong with them two?" Nami asked, pointing towards Zoro and Luffy.

"The idiot there was trying to get a free snack off the Werewolf," Ace said plainly suddenly noticing Zoro's anger rising at the remembrance.

"Tch, Luffy you know better," Sanji said.

"Just leave me alone," Luffy moaned, leaning against a tree and scooting towards the ground.

"So . . . are you guys heading towards Alabasta?" Ace asked, his voice somewhat quieter than usual.

"Yeah," Nami said with a nod. "That Werewolf there can smell Vivi out—we'll find her."

Ace glanced at Usopp who was still a little unnerved about such a strong Vampire looking at him. Ace glanced away and thought to himself for a moment before he sighed and clapped his hands together before standing up.

"Well, I guess that means I'm coming with you guys," Ace said as he slung his pack over his shoulder.

"Huh, why's that?" Chopper asked with a confused blink.

"Because Vivi's been an honored guest at the Head Clan for over a year now, and as a Blood Warrior and Blood Prince it is my duty to see her through safe and sound," Ace said with a firm nod and smile as he placed a fist on his hip.

"Jeez . . . what's with all these Vampires?" Zoro groaned with a roll of his eyes seeing they were getting greatly out numbered. "Vampire, Vampire, Vampire—there's too many."

"Gonna have to get used to it Zoro," Luffy chuckled as he slapped the wolf on the back.

"Don't touch to me," Zoro groaned as he walked away from the boy.

"I said I was sorry!" Luffy moaned as he followed the wolf attempting to make him accept his apology which only earned him some 'don't follow me's' and 'don't talk to me's'.

"Is your little Clan always like this?" Ace asked.

"Mostly," Nami said with a sigh. "But don't call us that?"

"Why?" Ace asked, and then chuckled. "You're not called a Pack are you?"

"Not that either," Nami said with a sigh. "But if you bring either of those names up—those two—" at that she pointed towards the two arguing ones known as Zoro and Luffy. "Will get into an endless argument."

"I see," Ace said as he turned to stare at the two who continued to argue—Zoro about Luffy trying to cheat and feed off him, Luffy about Zoro not accepting an apology when given one.

"Think you can get used to this strange group Mr. Portgas?" Robin asked with a smile as she looked at the eldest Blood Prince.

"Yeah . . . I do," Ace said with a smile knowing Luffy was actually in well enough capable hands of keeping him safe . . . even without his big brother there to protect him.


	10. Frustration, Tension?

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry it took me a while to update :( But someone wanted me to do another One piece Parody Vid (You guys can watch it by the way if you want, on youtube) so I did and it took up my writing time, sorry. But hopefully I'll get back on the ball this week and update! :D**

Ace was rather quiet lately. He seemed to be sitting in the background a lot—just watching the group interact with one another, scanning their reactions. By observing this strange Clan, or Pack, whatever it was Ace was deciding whether or not to trust them with the care of his brother. Especially the Werewolf pups, yes he kept a close eye on them considering how they were banished along with Luffy and were, perhaps, the only ones who'd stay with Luffy after they had solved Vivi's problem—for he knew the other Vampires weren't banished and so would one day return to their Clan.

Ace watched the oldest pup closest. He wasn't sure whether to trust him or not, being how he was the Full Moon Opponent of his little brother and the one that had suggested first that they feed off one another. That and he was the pup of Dracule Mihawk, one of the most fierce Wolf Warriors of all time and an Immortal Lord.

Yes, Roronoa Zoro was a danger right now to Ace. Banished or not Ace wasn't ready to trust him, sure he had saved his brother from the silver Wolf Warrior earlier, but certainly he doesn't care about him—right? Well Ace figured the more time he spent with the group the more he'd learn about the Werewolves and their intentions, if they had any . . . but . . . Ace glanced over towards the older of the pups who remained silent, leaning against the trunk of a tree . . . that pup was going to be hard to study.

_Sheesh, how gloomy_, Ace thought to himself knowing this was one Werewolf who hardly showed any emotion and if he did it was rather hard.

"Uuuuhhhh! How long do we have to travel?" Usopp whined as he slid down to the ground in a moaning heap.

"Until we get there!" an annoyed Sanji spoke up as he lit another smoke.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Usopp groaned, narrowing his eyes at the blonde Blood Warrior.

_Well that pup looks like a complainer—and a bit of a coward by his motions_, Ace observed the next oldest pup who was currently moping on the ground complaining it was too long of a track.

"Well just think Usopp," the youngest pup, Chopper, started. "We'll get to travel the land more and don't have to worry about getting attacked by Vampires 'cause these guys can protect us!"

"Yeah—but I never wanted to travel the land—I wanted to go home," the darker pup moaned with a whine.

_Hm, the youngest looks a bit more mature in some areas,_ Ace observed the youngest of the wolves. _It's good he's so optimistic—unlike his friends there._

Ace's eyes once again traveled to the oldest pup who still remained silent, even at the remarks of his other pup friends. Ace couldn't tell what was with him, but just put it off as a strange personality—hm, perhaps he had a bad childhood and never had much to say, perhaps not, Ace was no mind reader—not yet.

"I wonder how Vivi's holding out as of now," Nami wondered hoping her dear friend was okay.

"Vivi's strong!" Luffy declared, raising a fist clutching some raw meat. "She'll wait for us!"

Nami gave off a soft smile towards the Blood Prince who seemed so sure for his long-time friend. Luffy gave off a sure nod and then went back to devouring his food. That was Luffy for you.

"Luffy's right Nami," Sanji spoke up. "Vivi is strong. She knows she can rely on her friends to help her out in times of trouble."

"Yeah but—if that was the case—then why did she leave by herself?" Nami asked

"Perhaps that da-- Crocodile forced her," Sanji suggested. "I heard he can be quite sadistic."

"That could be the case," Nami said with a nod as she wrapped her arms loosely around herself. "But she's really in no condition to be traveling anywhere, been under the weather lately. That and there had to be a good reason as to why she went with that Blood Lord."

"Yeah, we'll probably uncover more questions as we journey onward," Sanji said. "But still—it's too bad we can't run into anyone who knows about it."

"Guys," Luffy started up.

"Oh really, like it'd be so easy!" Nami snapped, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Guys," Luffy spoke up again.

"And just WHO would be out _here_ that would know _anything_ about what Crocodile's up to huh?" Nami asked once again, ignoring the youngest Blood Prince.

"Uh, guys," Luffy tried once again.

"WHAT IS IT LUFFY?" Nami suddenly turned and snapped at him, startling the boy some.

"Why don't we just ask whoever lives there?" Luffy suggested, pointing some yards off towards a small cabin that had, strangely, gone unnoticed by the group.

"Uh, what the—?" Nami stuttered with a confused blink. "Since when was that there?"

"Huh? Since when was there a cabin?" Usopp asked, picking his head up, noticing it.

"What are you talking about?" Luffy asked, tilting his head. "It's always been there. I was wondering why no one was paying attention to it."

"AND YOU TELL US _NOW_?" Nami growled, grabbing the New Fang by the collar of his red vest and shaking him roughly.

"Let's check it out," Zoro finally spoke up as he pushed himself away from the tree he leant against and took some steps forward towards the small cabin.

"U-U-Uh, are you sure that's a good idea?" Chopper asked as he came to tremble behind Zoro's legs.

"It could be abandoned and have supplies we could use," Zoro said as he glanced down at the youngest pup who was attempting to hide behind his legs.

"Yeah, and it could be occupied by a frightening monster who wants to eat us for dinner!" Usopp cried, coming to join Chopper behind their older friend's legs.

"Stop believing your own lies Usopp," Zoro chided as he started forward, quite curious as to what was inside this mystery cabin.

"I'll go first!" Luffy cheered as he darted past the pups and headed headfirst towards the cabin.

"Luffy wait!" Sanji warned the boy, but it was too late, Luffy had managed to crash right through the door on his excited rampage towards the mystery cabin.

"Ugh! Luffy you're such an idiot!" Nami groaned, face-palming herself.

Luffy let out a groan as he recovered from his crash. He had managed to ram right through the door and into a shelf near the wall. He coughed a bit and managed to pull his limbs free from the debris and wipe off the dust from his clothing.

"Cough, cough, that was a little harder than meant to be," Luffy coughed as he took off his hat and wiped off the debris but instantly froze upon finding himself in the living room of the house—and being stared at by the occupant and, most likely, owner of the cabin.

The two shared an equal staring match before Luffy's brain managed to get something to come out of his mouth, whether it be logical or nonsense.

"Uuuuuhhhh," was all Luffy could say as he stared at the elderly man who was sitting in a recliner reading a newspaper by the window, apparently Luffy hadn't expected the cabin to hold life.

Outside the cabin, thanks to Luffy opening the door all the scents and essences of the being inside came pouring out, letting the Werewolves know just what was inside.

"Da--!" Zoro cursed as he backed up slightly and brought out his claws partially in defense. "It's a Werewolf!"

"What?" gasped Nami and Sanji, unaware of what lay inside.

"AH!" Luffy's scream suddenly came as he ran outside with his arms up. "It's a Werewolf!"

"Oh now he realizes it," Zoro groaned at the New Fang's incompetence.

"Are you sure it's a Werewolf?" Ace asked, coming up beside the eldest pup.

"Our noses don't lie to us Vampire," Zoro sneered, still not too fond of this Blood Prince.

"Yeah but—" Usopp started as he continued to sniff the air with his excellent nose. "How come we couldn't tell before? Did that cabin mask his scent? I've never heard of such a thing!"

"AH! Here he comes!" Chopper cried, darting more behind Zoro's legs and closing his eyes.

All prepared for any sort of a fight as the wolf came out of the shadows, stepping onto his porch to stare at the ones who disturbed his afternoon reading.

"Who are you Werewolf?" Ace spoke up; being the strongest there he figured he should take the lead for now.

"That's pretty bold of you Blood Warrior, asking someone's name before introducing yourself first!" the Werewolf said, holding the hardest glare on the group. "I mean first you rack my private cabin open and invade in my privacy, then have the nerve to ask me who I am!"

"Okay, I get your point," Ace let out a sigh as he slumped his shoulders forward. "Alright, my name is Port—"

"My name is Crocus, a Werewolf from the Pack of Delve, I'm 710 and a half years old—Gemini," the man suddenly spoke out.

All looked at him deadpanned. Just who was this quack anyways? Ace on the other hand just threw his head back and let out a loud laughter.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA! Who is this guy? HA HA!" Ace laughed feeling his eyes water up.

"I don't know, but he seems pretty cool!" Luffy said with a wide grin.

With an energetic bounce Luffy was before the man holding out his hand.

"Hiya! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Sorry about your Cabin," Luffy bowed in apology at the last remark.

"I know who you are stranger," Crocus waved him off. "And don't worry about the Cabin it's nothing I can't fix."

"Really? Okay then," Luffy said with a grin before something inside his mind clicked. "WAIT! How do you know me? You're not hunting me too are you?"

At that remark everyone was once again on alert, ready to strike if needed.

"Better not be," Sanji let out a growl, his eyes glaring a dangerous glint of red. "If you are—we'll have no choice but to attack."

"You do that—and someone's gonna die," Crocus suddenly said, his hard glare upon the group again making all wonder just how strong this wolf was.

"Oh really?" Ace suddenly spoke up; loving challenges any Werewolf would give. "And just who would that be?"

"Me of course," Crocus admitted leaving everyone once again deadpanned and a laughing Ace.

"Mahan!" Ace chuckled, wiping his eyes clean of tears. "I love this guy! Ha ha!"

"Just who do you think you are bast---?" Sanji growled, taking a hard step forward. "And why the he-- aren't you being effected by our stares?"

"That's because I figured out a way to stare a Vampire down without falling victim to hypnotization," Crocus said with a nod as he crossed his arms.

"Really?" Luffy asked, his smile rising. "That's so awesome!"

"Luffy you idiot!" Sanji growled, hitting the boy upside the head. "That's bad for us Vampires if there's a Werewolf unaffected by our stares!"

"Oh, no need to worry youngsters," Crocus said waving them off. "I've long since retired from being a Wolf Warrior."

"Seeee!" Luffy puffed his cheeks out towards Sanji. "He's a good guy."

"Yeah, just as much as this mosshead is," Sanji said shoving his thumb back towards Zoro's direction.

"What did you say?" Zoro growled, abandoning his pup friends and coming up to the blonde Vampire and grabbing him by the collar of his blue shirt threateningly.

"You heard me shi--y puppy!" Sanji growled back threateningly.

"Hm? You have Werewolves in your Pack I see," Crocus noted, seeing three of them, two being quite young, and the other—looking as if he should be a Wolf Warrior by now.

"Clan," Luffy correcting the 'p' word.

"Pack you dumba--!" Zoro growled correcting the 'c' word.

"Oh great! Now you got them started!" Nami let out a growl seeing the two about ready to argue with whether the group was a Clan or a Pack—frankly—she could care less.

"Oh I see," Crocus said with a nod, looking at the two. "The two have an issue about that. Well—why not just name it a Clan? There seems to be more Vampires anyways."

"How dare you!" Zoro let out a grow towards the elder wolf's way. "You're a Werewolf and you're siding with a Vampire! Traitor!"

"Nah ha ha ha! See! I told you I liked this guy!" Luffy let out a giggle as he patted the man friendly on the back.

Crocus chuckled slightly before sniffing the air and then turning his gaze towards the green Werewolf. He narrowed his eyes trying to identify the essence that masked the pup and once his memory was jogged he nodded slightly.

"You Dracule's pup young one?" Crocus asked gazing at Zoro.

"Hm? Yeah, so what of it?" Zoro about groaned, he was tired of everyone calling him 'Dracule's pup' but what else could he do? He wasn't strong enough to make his own scent pass his sire's.

"Hm, first time I've seen ya," Crocus noted as he took in the appearance of the pup—clearly he looked more like another relative—more like his grandfather. "Though I've met your sire before—nice wolf."

"Tch, sure," Zoro let out a grumble as he crossed his arms.

"Hm? I see you don't share my opinion," Crocus noticed.

"My sire disowned me, you try calling him 'nice' after that," Zoro let out a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, so it was wrong what he did—to a disobedient pup?" Crocus asked, raising a brow, knowing exactly what had happened.

"Hhh, no," Zoro said knowing Mihawk was doing just what the Law said to do—besides, if it were Zoro—he would have done the same.

"There ya have it, just because you were banished, remember—it's the Law," Crocus added.

"Wait, how do you know he was banished?" Usopp asked, finally mustering the courage to speak up.

"Why else would a Werewolf be traveling with Vampires?" Crocus asked.

"You have a point," Sanji said with a nod.

"Plus, don't you ever read the newspaper?" Crocus asked holding up the thing he still clutched to in his left hand. "It's all over it."

"What?" everyone gasped, Nami suddenly snatching the thing out of the old wolf's hands.

"Wha—?" she gasped. "I can't believe it! It talks about the hunt for Luffy! And even about Dracule's 'prodigy' pup getting banished," at that Nami turned and chuckled towards Zoro who was red in the face with frustration.

"It does?" Luffy asked, suddenly popping his head up near Nami to gaze at the paper. "Hey you're right! There's a picture of me and Zoro! Ha, ha!"

"Get serious Luffy!" Nami snapped, pulling the paper away from the New Fang. "This is dangerous and—wait—is this a _human_ newspaper?"

"Yep," Crocus said with a nod. "I get them delivered here by carrier birds. It's handy and makes sure not to alert the Hunters on what I am. Plus, the humans have such interesting things going on all the time."

"Great now we'll likely be targeted if we hang around those two anymore than we have!" Nami said, glancing nervously back at the two.

"What? Oh no! I'm not leaving Zoro!" Chopper protested knowing exactly what the redhead was thinking and instantly clutching onto Zoro's pant leg.

"Yeah! That's right!" Usopp declared proudly as he clutched himself onto the other pant leg.

"Guys, can you leg go? I can't move with you two holding onto me like that," Zoro let out an annoyed groan at his two pup friends.

"You guys are gonna leave me?" Luffy asked with a dumb face that soon turned into a pout.

"No, no, no, no!" Nami said, waving him off. "I was just saying there are probably lots and lots of Hunters after you is all—hhh, that and every Wolf Warrior in the land!"

"If it's too dangerous for you guys then you should leave," Luffy said as he gazed at them from under his brow. "I don't want to put any of you in danger."

"Don't say that Luffy," Sanji said wishing Nami wouldn't have put things that way—she of all people knew how Luffy was like towards his friends.

"Yes," Robin spoke up with a nod. "We have two Blood Warriors with us so we'll have nothing to fear."

"And of course you have the great Wolf Warrior Usopp here as well!" Usopp spoke proudly, poking his chest out.

"Down doggie," Sanji sighed.

"Yeah Luffy," Ace said with a confidant smile. "With your big brother here I'll protect you even if these guys screw up."

"You callin' us weak?" Zoro let out a growl.

"Though youngsters, I must wonder where you all are headed," Crocus asked, quite curious. "Being in such a strange group and all."

"Oh, we're headed to save Vivi," Luffy said plainly.

"You mean the Noble of the Alabasta Clan?" Crocus asked.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Luffy asked with a blink.

"Oh I know quite a bit about the world nowadays, even about that Immortal Lord Crocodile," Crocus said with a nod.

"WHAT?" everyone gasped, shocked that an old hermit would know about someone like that.

"Oh yes, I hear he's trying to take over Clans," Crocus said. "Quite scandalous on his part, especially as an Immortal Lord working with the Hunters. That could cost him his position if they find out."

"So wait—Crocodile's trying to take over Vivi's clan?" Nami gasped.

"So I heard," Crockus said with a shrug. "Very rude, I'd say, for a Blood Lord with a Clan of his own—and possibly other Clans."

"But why would he do that?" Nami asked in confusion. "Being a Blood Lord and having your own Clan is as high an honor as ever for a Vampire—why would he want to be selfish about it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ace spoke up, his mood serious. "He's trying to go up against the Head Blood."

"WHAT?" everyone gasped once again.

"But he and the Head Blood have known each other for years!" Sanji protested.

"Yeah, but Crocodile's always been jealous of pops," Ace said with a nod as he crossed his arms. "Just because he wasn't in the royal family. He's always wanted to rule as a king so why not the king of the Vampires."

"Yeah but that's crazy," Nami said with a chuckle, waving off the threat. "Dragon's waaay too strong to be taken down by him."

"Yeah, but if he brought up an army more great than even the Head Blood's he just might pull it off," Ace said with a nod.

"You're kidding!" Nami gasped, slumping forward in disbelief.

"Hm, this is way more interesting than that old newspaper," Crocus said with a nod as he jotted down notes.

"What are you doing?" Nami snapped at the wolf.

"Just writing down all you're saying," Crocus said.

"What are you a reporter?" Nami screeched.

"Part time," Crocus said with a nod leaving the girl deadpanned again.

"So why isn't the Head Blood doing anything about it?" Sanji asked. "Surely he knows."

"He probably does, but he can't leave the mansion remember," Ace noted. "Plus for him to he'd have to have evidence that Crocodile is starting up a rebellion against him and inform the Hunters—you know them."

"Tch, shi--y Hunters," Sanji cursed. "Think they rule us."

"We have to correspond with them in order for peace with the humans," Ace said with a nod. "You have to understand this when you're the Head Blood."

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing you're next. You seem to be taking this well," Nami said with a faint smile as she gazed at the eldest Blood Prince.

"Neh, it just comes natural for us Royals," Ace said with a proud nod.

"Are you sure?" Nami asked, shoving her thumb back in the direction Luffy was.

"Those stupid Hunters!" Luffy cursed as he growled and stomped around with the two younger pups. "If ever I became Head Blood I'd say we get rid of their a--es!"

"Yeah!" Chopper and Usopp said proudly raising their fists in hate of the human organization.

"Well—most of us," Ace said with a sigh knowing Luffy was NO where near being considered to become the Head Blood—he guessed it was a good thing he was from the first line then.

"Are we gonna stand around here all day talking to a hermit or are we actually going to get to that Alabasta Clan?" Zoro asked, raising his brow, hating to waste time.

"No, we'd better go," Nami said, handing the newspaper back to the elder wolf. "Thanks for your time Crocus."

"My pleasure," he said with a nod. "It's been a while since I've had some company. Though I must say none such as this."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Nami said with a smile as she placed a lock of her hair behind her ear and then turned to her group. "Well guys we'd better get going. It's going to get dark soon and I'd like to get out of this forest as fast as possible if you don't mind."

"Why, scared of Wolf Warriors lurking around?" Zoro asked, knowing the witch's true fear.

"No!" she protested, holding back her lie. "I just like open field."

"So do Wolf Warriors," Zoro said with a smirk and nod knowing the redhead Vampire shivered at that.

"Nothing to fear right?" Nami turned back with a forced smile, trying to hide her present fear. "With Usopp's nose we'll be able to tell if any are coming."

"That is if they are masked with anything—like this wood for instance," Zoro said coming up to the cabin and giving it a light kick. "Just what kind of wood is this anyways? I've never seen anything able to mask a scent like this."

"It's a special kind of wood that grows overseas," Crocus said with a nod.

"Why did you build your cabin out of it?" Zoro asked. "Are you trying to hide from something?"

"Well—I have to admit to you all . . . I'm a wanted wolf," Crocus said with a sigh . . . suddenly everyone didn't believe him.

"Uh—suuure," Nami said, trying to hold back a snicker.

"Hm? You don't believe me?" Crocus asked. "That's alright—you're not the first."

"And just what are you wanted for anyways?" Usopp asked, barely holding back his chuckles hardly seeing this old wolf as anything threatening.

"He's got his own reasons," Zoro cut in, eyeing the old dog suspiciously.

"Awww, but Zoro I want know," Luffy moaned.

"I don't remember ever saying you could talk to me!" Zoro snapped, startling the New Fang.

"Uh! You're still mad?" Luffy groaned, wishing Zoro would just get over it.

"Guys, Zoro's right," Nami said. "Let's just leave him alone and start our way."

"Oh alright," Luffy moaned as he slugged over to the group.

"Alright guys, let's be off," Nami said with an optimistic smile, glad to finally be nearing the end of the forest.

Zoro left with them but continued to eye the old wolf suspiciously, having a feeling he knew why he was wanted. Those people . . . who used to be quite numerous back then . . . were hunted more than any other being by the Hunters in history. Zoro knew who they were and no doubt some of the Vampires did as well, but it was best they didn't know right now—they already had enough on their minds as it is.

Crocus watched the Pack, or Clan, or Clack, whatever it was leave. As he finished waving them off he couldn't help but wonder how that young pup had figured out why he was wanted. He was smarter than he seemed, but it was nothing less to be expected from him.

* * *

"Alright, this looks like a good place to set up camp for the night," Nami said with a content sigh and nod.

"Who elected _you_ leader?" Zoro grumbled.

"Well I don't see anyone stepping up," Nami grumbled herself. "And don't even suggest appointing yourself! I'm not letting no Werewolf run this group!"

"And what's wrong with a Werewolf?" Zoro let out a threatening growl.

"You're just so—beastly—and hairy," Nami said looking at Zoro up and down in slight disgust.

"What?" Zoro let out a louder growl. "I'm not even in my wolf form!"

"Yeah . . . I know," Nami let out a sad sigh leaving a red-faced Zoro grinding his teeth to where they cracked under the pressure.

"You da-- witch!" Zoro let out a growl. "All you Vampires are alike! Calling us all mindless beasts! Well I'll have you know we're the best race when it comes to groups! You Vampires are always loners!"

"He's right Nami," Ace suddenly spoke up. "They're a lot better at handling groups."

"So what—you suggesting _he_ become leader?" Nami let out a growl as she glared at the oldest pup.

"I'm not suggesting anything, just stating the facts," Ace said with a nod.

"Hmph, and why the he-- are _you_ sticking up for us?" Zoro let a loose growl towards Ace's direction, the Blood Warrior totally undaunted.

"No reason really," Ace said with a shrug keeping a soft smile on his face.

"Just keep your mind out of my business," Zoro snapped at the Vampire before treading back over to where his spot would be for the night—against a nice fat trunk of a tree.

Ace noticed the pup's attitude. He seemed a little more on edge lately and he wondered why. It seemed something had stirred up inside him that he'd rather not tell anyone—even his own kind. Ace wondered what it was, but couldn't help but think that when that old Werewolf Crockus had brought up his sire he's been like this—could that be the reason? Well—he wasn't one to ask such personal questions.

"Hey Zoro—what's the matter with you?" Luffy suddenly came up to ask the pup, too noticing his attitude lately.

Then again . . . Luffy was.

"Did I ever say you could talk to me?" Zoro asked, the right side of his lip lifting in a snarl.

"No," Luffy answered truthfully.

"Then DON'T!" Zoro spat as he turned from the annoying New Fang, wanting to be left alone to his thoughts.

"Awww, you're still mad?" Luffy pouted.

"Just leave me alone Luffy," Zoro suddenly spoke with a soft tone—perhaps the Blood Prince should leave him alone.

"No!" He objected as he plopped down a foot from him. "Something's wrong with you, I wanna know why!"

"Nothing's wrong with me Luffy, now go away!" Zoro said placing his fingers on his temples.

"Is it about that weird old Werewolf?" Luffy asked, trying to guess the problem. "Did you not like him?"

"No, it's not that," Zoro let out a hard sigh as he rolled his eyes.

Ace had to hand it to his little brother—he was bold. Ace wasn't one to pry into one's own business but he couldn't help but silently sit near the fire and listen in on to what they were talking about. By the looks of it Luffy was getting nowhere—at least he was trying right?

Ace's ears perked up once Luffy seemed to hit the problem—a problem Ace had wondered about.

"Is it about your dad?" Luffy asked and noticing the pup freeze his movement before easing down slightly.

"So what if it is—you don't know him," Zoro said. "So why are you even talking to me about this?"

"Shanks said if you talk about it it'll help ease whatever's bothering you," Luffy said with a shrug.

"You believe whatever this Shanks tells you?" Zoro asked, glancing back slightly at the younger being.

"Uh, no!" Luffy protested as he crossed his arms. "He once told me he had three wives from three different Clans but I knew that was a lie 'cause he's not allowed to get married."

"He's not?" Zoro asked. "Why's that?"

"I don't know," Luffy said with a shrug. "Something about the Hunters saying so—I hate those bast---s."

"Heh, same here," Zoro said with a chuckle.

"I've actually met some when I was little—I think my dad was showing me to them—don't know why though. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was looking for the Hunters' approval of me which is weird right?" Luffy said with a goofy giggle.

"Not entirely," Zoro responded. "Strangely, for peace among the humans the Hunters somewhat reign and watch over both races, but yeah—I've seen some when I was little."

"You have?" Luffy asked, the subject suddenly sparking up great interest in the New Fang.

"Yeah . . . they tried to kill me and a friend of mine," Zoro said, recalling the day. "She ended up dying though."

"Oh," Luffy said not realizing his first meeting with a Hunter was so unpleasant.

"Yeah—me and Kuina were supposed to have a competitive match of sparing when some Hunter wondered into out secret sparing grounds," Zoro said, remembering it all. "I guess I would have been dead too if my sire hadn't come and killed the Hunter—like always."

"What do you mean like always?" Luffy asked with a few blinks.

"He's always having to save my a-- from danger," Zoro let out a small sneer. "I'm just tired of being so weak is all."

"You're not weak Zoro!" Luffy said with a smile. "You're strong! I would know—I felt it when I fed off you!"

"Hm, you're not afraid to bring up anything are you?" Zoro asked with a small chuckle as he glanced at the boy.

"Nope," Luffy let out a giggle and wide grin. "But—I still don't understand why you're still thinking you're weak."

"Hm, compared to my sire I am," Zoro said with a shake of his head. "I'm not even strong enough to make my scent dominate his own on me . . . hhh, one of the reasons why I'm always referred to as '_his_ pup'."

"Then be better than him!" Luffy said as he stood up in determination. "That's all you have to do right? It's not so hard."

"Clearly you don't know what you're talking about," Zoro let out a defeated sigh as he rested his chin on his palm. "You don't know him like I do . . . besides the Head Alpha he's the strong Werewolf of all time . . . sometimes I wonder if he holds back and is in fact stronger than Alpha Whitebeard."

"So," Luffy said. "My dad's Head Blood and I've always wanted to surpass him. Even Gol D. Roger—the Head Blood before my dad, he was said to be the strongest Head Blood of all time! I still want to surpass him!"

"You're a dreamer," Zoro mumbled not even glancing at the lad.

"And what's wrong with that?" Luffy asked with a snort of offense. "You said yourself that Werewolves aren't named after their parents so they can make a name for themselves! So why aren't you?"

"I'm banished, a disgrace to all Werewolves—there can be no honor or glory for a banished dog," Zoro said, looking at the incompetent Vampire.

"Says _who_?" Luffy asked bending down to shove his face into the Werewolf's.

Zoro backed up slightly at the invasion of his space. He tried to defend himself and say something, but his mouth only opened to release no volume of sound. He didn't know but who did say that anyways? He's certainly never heard of any banished Werewolf making a name for themselves, mostly because banished ones were treated like criminals.

"See, no one does!" Luffy said with a wide grin, standing up straight again. "So who says we can't dream huh?"

"Well—I see your point, but my dream I could, perhaps, fulfill but what about yours?" Zoro asked, raising a brow knowing that to be greater than Gol D. Roger would mean you'd have to become the Head Blood which clearly no banished Vampires has EVER done.

"Hmmm, I don't know," Luffy said as he plopped back down on the ground next to Zoro and pondered these things with sincere concentration on his part. "It'll be hard definitely, and I'll need help so . . . wanna help me?"

"What? No way, my dream's hard enough as it is!" Zoro protested. "If I helped you how would I focus on my own?"

"We could switch," Luffy suggested.

"What you become a renown Werewolf and me be the Head Blood?" Zoro asked with a sarcastic chuckle.

"No!" Luffy said, shaking his head in protest. "What I mean is how 'bout _I_ focus on your dream and _you_ focus on mine!"

"Just how is that gonna work huh?" Zoro asked, raising a brow, loving to hear the explanation to this.

"We help each other!" Luffy said with a bright smile like he had suddenly gotten the brightest of brightest ideas. "I help you fulfill your dream and you help me fulfill mine, that way it won't be that hard for each of us!"

"You're crazy—you know that," Zoro said as he leaned his head back against the tree.

"No I'm not! It's a good plan! Really!" Luffy protested like a little child as he flailed his arms around as if throwing a tantrum.

"Hhh, whatever Luffy," Zoro said with a chuckle and a sigh.

"So you'll help?" Luffy asked, his eyes sparkling.

"I've really got nothing to lose, either do you so why not," Zoro said. "Even though it doesn't make any sense."

"Oh thank-you, thank-you, thank-you Zoro!" Luffy cheered suddenly wrapping himself around the Werewolf—catching him off guard.

"Hey!" Zoro let out a growl as he pushed the boy away from him. "Let go! I never said you could touch me!"

"Sorry," he said. "When will you get over that anyways? It's not like I'll do it again."

"Tch, I don't trust easily New Fang," Zoro let out a grumble. "You're gonna have to show me you're trustworthy to even walk next to me!"

"Sheesh, you're harsh," Luffy let out a groan. "But yosh! I'll show you I'm trustworthy! But, um, what do I have to do first?"

"First?" Zoro repeated and then smirked. "Make sure you stay several feet away from me."

"Awwww, that's not fair," Luffy said with a pout as he got up, bowed his head, and walked over to where Sanji was to sit down next to him.

Zoro chuckled to himself glad the Vampire would at least listen to him but morely he chuckled at his new 'dream'.

"Hm, make Luffy greater than Head Blood Gol D. Roger huh?" Zoro said to himself as he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes to sleep. "Sounds challenging . . . I don't mind that."

* * *

Because of their little promise the two had made to each other Zoro had been paying closer attention the New Fang. He didn't know why, frankly he should care less right? Well he guessed it wasn't totally true for him.

He didn't know why but as of late he felt the need to protect the young one, somewhat like how he protects Chopper and Usopp. Zoro would say he didn't know why when, in truth, he did. He didn't want to admit it—out loud, but the fact he felt this way towards the boy was because he wanted to protect his dream. The dream he promised he'd help him fulfill no matter how ridiculous it sounded.

Zoro wondered if this strange protectiveness was shared—with Luffy. He certainly didn't look any different since that promise was made. No, he just seemed his normal strangely happy self. Still though—why should Zoro care how the young Vampire felt?

Zoro wasn't the only one who noticed his strange behavior around Luffy; Ace was among those who noticed. Ace at first didn't pay any mind to it, but once he began to notice the Werepup's eyes on his little brother all the time like he was staring at one of his own kind was when Ace knew something was up with him. He didn't know what it was, whether attraction, protectiveness, or murderous intent but Ace made sure to keep a good eye on him.

Sanji had notice something off about the Werewolf as well. Though he kept his thoughts to himself knowing he'd get in trouble with his dear Nami if ever she caught the two of them in a quarrel. But he saw Zoro keeping an eye out for his Blood Prince like he was cautious as to what he did. He couldn't understand why the shi--y dog cared in the first place.

Often Sanji would lounge against a tree taking a drag while watching the Werewolf watch Luffy at the same time. He couldn't figure out that pup, never wanted to in the first place, but he was curious as to what was up with those two. Yes he even noticed a change in Luffy's behavior—one being him staying some yards from the oldest Werewolf for some strange reason, but the other was he seemed happier—of course happier than usual.

_Those two are up to something,_ Sanji thought to himself as he narrowed his eye as he watched Luffy notice the approach of the eldest Werepup and immediately got a safe distance away from him, Zoro even acknowledging his gesture with a slight smile and nod of approval which Luffy grinned like the good little New Fang he was. _What the he--? Does that bast--- have him trained or something?_

Sanji wasn't one to pry into another's business but this was just ridiculous and he wanted to know just what was going on between the two. It just wasn't right to treat someone like some pet!

Just as Sanji was about to walk over and demand to the eldest Werewolf what he had done to Luffy, Usopp had blocked his path while he played with Chopper in a game of tag.

"Da-- it!" Sanji cursed, growling in frustration and then looking at Usopp with a tapping foot. "Usopp do I need to bring out that collar and leash again?"

"W-W-What did I do?" Usopp nearly screeched, backing away cautiously from the Vampire.

"Don't get in my way again!" he said, making the poor pup cower down and away from him.

"Hey!" suddenly the person he was after came to him. "What the he-- is your problem da-- Vampire?"

"Oh, just the _puppy_ I wanted to see," Sanji said as he narrowed his eye at the green-haired pup who came to Usopp's defense like some older brother or, perhaps, Alpha.

"Is there something wrong with you or what?" Zoro asked, letting Usopp crawl away behind him back to safety away from the cruel and sadistic Vampire.

"No, but there's something wrong with YOU!" Sanji let out a growl, totally unafraid of this big bad wolf.

Before Sanji could say anymore Nami instantly came, hearing the commotion.

"You two!" she growled out in frustration. "Stop it!"

"B-But Nami my dear," Sanji complained. "You don't understand there's something up with—"

"I don't care!" Nami said, pointing harshly at the blonde. "Now zip it before I give you a timeout!"

"Hhh, yes Nami," he obeyed like an obedient dog.

"And you call me the dog," Zoro muttered with his arms crossed as he rolled his eyes.

"What did you say?" Sanji growled, shoving his face tauntingly into the Werewolf's.

"You heard me blood sucker!" Zoro growled, pushing back with just as much taunt.

"I said KNOCK IT OFF!" Nami cried as she hit the two over the head and made sure their faces implanted nicely into the ground.

"Gah! Da-- witch!" Zoro groaned as he got back up and rubbed the large bump away.

"Hhaaaa, Nami love's got just a powerful hit I'm at loss for words," Sanji swooned with a heart in his eye.

"Freak," Zoro muttered deciding to get away from the lovesick loser while he had the chance, fighting with him was just a waste of time.

Another thing Zoro had managed to notice was how unsatisfied Luffy was in his feeding. Though he figured he knew the reason why. He watched Luffy carnivorously scarf down his food or blood, whatever was given to him, but he could still see the young New Fang was unsatisfied. He had remembered the reason why—he hadn't fed off him in a long while—since the Full Moon Fight if he remembered correctly.

He hadn't noticed it was affecting him as much as it was. No he wasn't going to stop feeding on other things and he wasn't going to complain 'less he not want anything to eat from the cook, but Luffy . . . he wanted other food—Zoro's blood in particular. Zoro was stubborn though, he didn't want to give him his blood—he didn't have to, and plus to him it was still wrong.

It wasn't like Luffy was complaining much about it—outwardly. Besides his sire had done the same right? You don't see him continuing to feed off his opponent he had failed to kill and eat. Still though . . . Luffy was being a good sport about trying to gain back Zoro's trust—plus what was going to be his reward for listening? Not just being able to walk near him, no there had to be something else, something that would make the Vampire _know_ he trusted him again.

With a sigh the only way Zoro could think of was 'graciously' offering some of his blood to the Vampire. Though he didn't want to, but it seemed like the only way to honestly let the New Fang know just how much he trusted him, which right now . . . it was quite a bit.

"Hey guys," Usopp said, snapping everyone out of their thoughts as they traveled the plains in the night, quite ideal for the Vampires of the group seeing how they can't take on much sun. "I smell a town up ahead."

"How far up ahead?" Nami asked.

"About a mile," Usopp said pointing in the direction he detected it, which was right ahead of them.

"Huh, that's weird," Nami said as she brought out her map to look around for any nearby towns and finding no towns in the vicinity on the map. "There shouldn't be any towns anywhere nearby as I know of."

"Well I smell one," Usopp said once again.

"His nose is the only part of him that doesn't lie," Zoro commented as he walked past the halted Nami as she tried to make sense of it all.

"Hm, must be a new town," Nami said with a shrug. "The way people build nowadays. Can you tell if it's Vampire or human?"

Usopp took a few more whiffs before nodding and turning to her and saying—

"Definitely smells human."

"Huh, think we should avoid it?" Ace asked, curios as to what everyone else says.

"Yeah, I think we should," Sanji said as he stepped on his cigarette. "But we need the supplies. It's not easy hunting for game out in the middle of plains."

"Sanji is right," Robin said with a nod. "We should stop by. But be wary of letting them know what we are."

"I agree," Chopper said with a nod.

"Wait a second!" Usopp halted everyone to take a few more whiffs of the air. "I smell something else with them now . . . it's a Vampire, though the scent is awfully familiar."

"You mean Luffy," Ace said plainly.

"Yeah! Just like Luf—" Usopp suddenly froze from the realization that they were missing a member.

"Wait—when did he run off?" Sanji asked, glancing around to find the boy gone.

"Some time ago," Ace said with a nod.

"And you didn't stop him why?" Zoro let out an annoyed growl.

"He said he was hungry," Ace said. "I don't know about you but if there's one thing I've learned from being Luffy's brother is that you don't stand between him and food—no matter how strong you are."

"Tch, some brother you are!" Zoro let out a complaining mumble.

"Oh, you think you could do better?" Ace asked. "Well be my guest and try."

"I never said I—" Zoro started but was cut off by the youngest female of the group.

"GUYS! Knock it off! Let's just head into town and find Luffy, hopefully he won't get himself into any trouble," Nami said as she walked before the group.

And so they went off towards the town. They knew that it was very likely Luffy be in some kind of trouble but still—they could hope.

Upon arrival they were greeted with the most odd and strange thing they've ever seen . . . a human welcoming party.

"WELCOME STRANGERS!" they all cheered as they tossed confetti and threw ribbons in the air, and made noises.

"What—the—he--?" everyone all but said at a complete loss for words as to what as going on.

"Greetings strangers, we are so glad you've decided to visit our humble town," they all said with smiles on their faces.

"Uh—yeah, listen you didn't, by any chance, happen to see a teen run by this way?" Nami spoke up scratching her cheek awkwardly. "He's a bit taller than me, black hair—wears a straw hat, you can't miss him."

"Oh, you're talking about Luffy," they said speaking of him like he was some old friend.

They then turned and lead the group towards a restaurant where the boy in question was neatly seated at a table while devouring tons and tons of raw blood-filled meat.

"AH! Luffy!" Nami screeched knowing this was going to have to come out of her pocket.

"Hey guys!" Luffy turned to them, cheeks both full of meat, while blood dripped sloppily down his chin. "You finally made it!"

"What are you talking about?" Nami scolded the boy. "You can't just run off and go to complete strange towns and empty their meat supplies! You know how much this is going to cost?"

"Oh don't worry," the townspeople said. "Everything's for free."

"You don't say," Ace said with a smile, quickly joining his brother. "Then I'm in. What do you say Luffy? Want to play an eating contest?"

"You betcha!" Luffy said with a competitive grin.

In an instant the two Blood Princes indulged in their eating contest. Instantly cleaning any plate of meat and demanding for more. The others looked at them like they were crazy and still suspicion rose within them all.

"They can't be serious," Zoro asked wondering if he was really staring at the Vampire royalty—they seemed so different from the Werewolf royalty to him.

"That's Luffy and Ace for ya," Sanji said with a sigh, shaking his head, but soon his attention was caught by the lovely beauties sitting at the table by the moonlit window. "Oh my! Human women are just so gorgeous!"

At that he was by their side in an instant letting Zoro sweat drop.

"Are you a Werewolf?" some of the townspeople came up to the eldest Werewolf.

"Uh—well I'm not no Vampire if that's what you're saying," Zoro said, crossing his arms, refusing to even be put under the same category.

"We understand," they all said with smiles. "Would you like some food or drink?"

"Wait," Zoro said glancing around at all the humans who were busy serving to his groups every need. "You don't mind Werewolves or Vampires?"

"We believe in the unity of all races," they said so sweetly. "That is why we like to celebrate any Vampire or Werewolf that happens to pass through our town. It's our way of saying we want unity more than anything. That and it gets you powerful friends if you know what I mean."

"I—see," Zoro said as they led him away towards a table, but still he kept his eyes on the others as the townspeople kept them occupied.

Zoro wasn't good with any sixth sense but he could tell something was up. He drank his ale slowly while continuing to watch out for any ambush. This sure seemed like one to him, though the townspeople seemed like everyday ordinary people to him—it was just strange.

Zoro watched as Luffy and Ace continued their eating contest—heh, those poor cooks. The two were quite good at scarfing down anything—it surprised Zoro to see Vampires like these.

"Mmm, mmm, this is the best food I've ever tasted!" Luffy cheered with a mouth full as he grabbed another blood soaked meat and shoved it into his mouth.

Zoro didn't know why really, but suddenly he resented that remark—he was offended. Suddenly, he was—jealous. Here Zoro was, about ready to have to boy feed off him like he had been wanting when he goes and eats human's food to say it's the best he's ever tasted. What? Was his blood not good enough for him or something?

Zoro narrowed his eyes as he watched Luffy continue to devour the meat like it was the best food on earth. Why should Zoro care in the first place if Luffy liked the human food better than him? It was just a way of him not having to let Luffy feed off him . . . but still . . .

Zoro placed his mug down and got up. He didn't have to stay and watch Luffy act like a gluten. He left the restaurant and decided some night air would do him good—it was getting stuffy in that place anyways.

Zoro had managed to walk to the edge of town and stare up at the moon. No it wasn't full, wouldn't be full for some days yet, but still—he was glad the moon was out to keep him company. With that peaceful thought in mind Zoro sat down and readied to take a short nap for the night, but that was interrupted by some townspeople who met with one another, unaware of his presence.

"So it's him right?" one asked the other.

"Yes, it's the Blood Prince everyone's been looking for—Monkey D. Luffy," at that Zoro watched a man hand the wanted poster of Luffy and instantly knew his presumptions were right about these people—they were Hunters in disguise!

"I had no idea he'd come to this town," another spoke. "Much less with a strange group. They have Werewolves traveling with them. One being that banished pup of Dracule's."

"Can we remove him as well?" one asked.

"Of course," the other said. "He's no longer Dracule's pup and so no longer under protection from the Hunters. But what of the Blood Warrior Portgas D. Ace?"

"Yes, he's a strong one, but right now they're all sleeping. Now would be a good time to strike," they said.

Heh, fat chance they would. With a smirk Zoro came out of the shadows to let his presence be known to the idiot Hunters.

"Gasp! It's Dracule's pup!" they gasped as they backed up and took out their silver blades. "What did you hear?"

"I could have heard nothing and then something," Zoro said with a shrug. "It doesn't matter really though. What does is you're Hunters—sorry, but those are not allowed to come near my friends."

"You think you can beat us?" they all asked. "This whole town is FULL of Hunters."

"Really?" Zoro asked with a smirk as he brought out his claws and licked them. "Then all the more fun."

In the midst of the shadows another figured watched—of course through her amazing hearing. Robin had managed to slip past the Hunters while they tried so hard to occupy all the group and look around the town discovering it be headquarters of a Hunter group. She was heading back to tell the others of her amazing discovery when she ran across a fight, no she wasn't surprised to see Roronoa of all people engaging with the Hunters in mortal combat—he had seemed very protective as of late.

So she silently listened and let the echoes form visuals inside her mind. It was interesting to see the young pup fight, indeed he was strong and with such raw strength—just like his sire. Instead of returning to the others Robin stayed and watched Zoro's fight which ended up spreading throughout the town and it wasn't long before he had taken every single one of the Hinters down.

"Hm, that was quick," Robin noted as she gazed at all the unconscious Hunters who would, no doubt, inform Headquarters as to what the Wolf Prince had done.

Robin turned her gaze and noticed someone coming towards her. It was none other than the other female of the group.

"Robin!" Nami waved as she came up to the elder Vampire with a bag full of money. "Look what I found! These Hunters were LOADED!"

"So you knew they were Hunters," Robin said.

"Of course!" Nami 'pshed'. "This place screamed ambush a child could tell!"

"You may seem right, but don't forget we have some 'children' in our group," Robin said as the two turned to look at the streets full of defeated Hunters.

"Yeah, you're right," Nami said, tilting her head slightly at the thought. "I think most of our group actually didn't suspect a thing."

"What about Ace?" Robin asked.

"He might have," Nami said with a sigh.

"Might?" Robin noticed the word use.

"He's passed out right along next to Luffy—either he ate too much or his disorder is acting up," Nami stated.

"I see," Robin said with a nod.

"What about Zoro?" Nami asked. "How's he holding off after fighting all these Hunters?"

"Nothing less to expect from the offspring of Dracule Mihawk," Robin said.

"Yep," Nami said with a sigh. "I knew he could take care of things. Should we get the others or let them sleep for a little longer?"

"It's all up to you," Robin said. "I'm in no hurry and . . . by the looks of things, we shouldn't be."

"Yeah, I guess you're right but I've got this strange feeling something's off," Nami said glancing around.

"How so?" Robin asked.

"I don't know," Nami said with a shrug. "I just feel like something's going to happen."

"Bad or good?" Robin question.

"I can't tell," Nami said as she placed her index finger on her cheek in wonder.

Elsewhere though Zoro figured it best to head back and retrieve everyone else to head out of the town. Oh he was certain no one had the chance to message any other Hunters about the situation here so he could take his time, but still—he never liked staying in one place for too long. People who did were always asking for trouble . . . especially banished beings.

Though on his way there he happened to see someone who had actually woken up. He stopped in his tracks, blinked once before realizing it was Luffy.

"Hm, Luffy? You're awake?" he questioned seeing the New Fang bending over the fallen Hunters looking . . . devastated.

The boy didn't answer him though. He continued to stare at all the defeated Hunters in disbelief, his eyes wide, and mouth agape. No words coming out.

"Luffy are you sure you should be moving around after all you ate?" Zoro questioned at the motionless boy.

"Did you do this?" Luffy's lower voice suddenly spoke up.

"Wha—? Of course I did," Zoro answered, wondering just what was up with his strange New Fang friend.

"You—you—you BAST---!" Luffy shouted out full of rage as he turned to the older being.

"What the he-- Luffy?" Zoro gasped, seeing his moods totally off as of late. "What is your problem?"

"What's _MY_ Problem?" Luffy asked, pointing to himself. "WHAT'S _YOURS_? How could you go off and hurt all these nice townsfolk?"

"Luffy, you idiot, they're not townsfolk!" Zoro said, trying to reason with him. "They're Hunters!"

"Would Hunters freely feed us huh?" Luffy asked, his eyes still wide full of rage.

"If they wanted to catch us off guard YES!" Zoro snapped about ready to murder this idiot.

"You expect me to believe that bullshi-?" Luffy growled. "Is this part of your da-- test? If it is I quit! I don't give a da-- about your trust! I wouldn't want to stand next to you anyways!"

"Oh so that's what you wanted to do," Zoro let out a growl, baring his sharp teeth, his anger rushing through his veins.

"NO!" spat Luffy. "I actually thought you might let me feed off you again! Well SCREW THAT!"

"Ha!" Zoro let out a mocking laugh. "And here I was! Going to let you feed off me to show you I trusted you again. Scratch that LUFFY!"

"You selfish BAST---!" Luffy spat, feeling his veins all but popping. "I let you feed off me again and then you don't return the favor! Some friend you are!"

"Oh so now it's about feeding off me?" Zoro said with a frustrated growl. "Is that all you Vampires ever think about! You're the selfish bast---! You gluten! All you care about is filling your belly!"

"Well all _YOU_ ever care about is hurting people!" Luffy spat. "In more ways than one! You bast---!"

"Shut the he-- up before I kill you!" Zoro threatened.

"Ha! _You_ kill _me_?" Luffy mocked. "I'm a lot stronger than you any day! I'll be the one killing YOU!"

"Bring it on blood sucker!" Zoro said wanting to beat the crap out of the idiot—and perhaps kill him, yeah, that'd be nice.

At that the two charged. They managed to ram each other—quite hard, but neither was knocked back. No the two lay pushing against each other, trying to make the other yield under their might, but neither did.

Both bared their fangs and let their veins and anger pop. They were so frustrated with the other as of late and they were about ready to take it out on each other. Whether the fight be personal or not, logical, or idiotic they'd fight until the sun rises.

No they weren't doing much damage to the other thanks to that 'curse', as they called it, of theirs but still they managed to press some buttons that provoked the other to no end.

"Tell me Luffy!" Zoro managed to growl out as the two continued to push against each other, their eyes continuing to glare heatedly into the other's—no hypnotization involved. "Did you like the taste of that human food better than my blood! 'Cause from what I hear you did! And here you've been complaining that you never feed off me! Why can't you just be satisfied with one thing gluttonous Vampire?"

"No!" Luffy spat, shaking his head roughly. "I wasn't satisfied! I'm never satisfied! I'm never SATISFIED!"

With that shout Luffy pulled back his arms and brought them forward the ram Zoro right in the chest, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground. His back hit the ground with a hard and quick 'thud', Luffy quickly toppling over on top of him because of his loss of balance.

With a growl Luffy's clawed hands dug into Zoro's shoulders. Zoro let out a roar and glared heatedly up at the Vampire on top of him who actually looked quite pained in the face.

"Never, never, NEVER!" Luffy shouted as he shook his head. "Everything tastes so disgusting! I lie! I LIE! To myself I lie! I can't take it! It's so gross!"

Zoro was a bit surprised at Luffy's sudden outburst and perhaps the cause of Luffy's inner frustration that he seemed to have been carrying for a long while—even before they arrived to this crazy town and he had mistaken the Hunters for simple townsfolk.

"I'M NEVER SATISFIED!" Luffy shouted before he, in one swift move, tossed his head down and bit Zoro right in the side of his neck.

"Urh!" Zoro groaned out at the sharp pierce through his flesh, but he said nothing of it.

He remained still for a moment and just listened to the loud desperate gulps of the young New Fang above him. He remained still for a moment just feeling Luffy's mouth on his neck suck harshly against his skin to make it give up the blood he so desperately needed and craved. Just feeling his precious life source leaving him.

Zoro then let out a growl and quickly pushed the New Fang off him, not caring if his sharp fangs ripped his skin open because of the way they exited. He didn't care.

Zoro let out a growl as he gazed at the Vampire who stared at him with glowing red eyes, blood meshed all over his face, freely dripping down his cheeks, chin, and neck, even down to his collarbone. Luffy seemed to be in a bloodlust mode and Zoro knew he put him in it but the thing was . . . he wasn't the only one in that state.

With a roar Zoro grabbed the thin boy and bit him harshly in the space separating his neck and shoulder. Surprisingly the Vampire didn't do a thing—didn't make a sound—didn't even move or flinch. Zoro couldn't stand it when he was like that and so bit down so hard he made sure the Vampire would scream.

"AH!" Luffy cried out from the harsh and deep bite Zoro delved him.

With that satisfaction Zoro let go of him, making sure his sharp teeth came out just as sloppy as Luffy's fangs had. With blood smeared all over his face and much running out his mouth he came towards Luffy's face who seemed more dazed now as someone fed off him. With a growl from his part he grabbed the back of Luffy's head, making sure to tangle his fingers in as much of unkempt raven locks as possible for a good hold.

"How would you like to taste some of your own blood?" Zoro growled out rather beastly as he came down to bite Luffy's mouth where it opened and he was free to spit the blood inside the boy.

This received an immediate action on Luffy's part. His eyes suddenly became a dangerous red once again and his limbs returned back to life. Zoro felt Luffy's tongue automatically flick inside his mouth to taste any blood he could—he was so, so very hungry right now.

Zoro hissed once he felt a sharp fang dig into his tongue and immediately Luffy had attached himself to the muscle to get to the best blood of all. It felt strange to Zoro—what Luffy was doing, but strange or not he let the boy do it—for so long of course.

Zoro wrapped his arms around the boy and bit the other side of his neck this time. He was making sure he wouldn't go anywhere—he needed this just as much as Luffy did. Luffy on the other hand almost became dazed once Zoro bit him again, but his bloodlust caught up with him and soon he dug his claws into Zoro's sides, seeing how his arms were wrapped in a tight bear hug on Zoro's part. Luffy quickly came down to reopen that wound he had given his partner earlier.

Luffy bit down hard, hard enough to make the Werewolf let go of him and let out a cry. Luffy, for some strange reason, loved it when he cried like that. He wanted to make him cry like that all night if he could—oh how he wanted it.

After that cry Luffy felt Zoro's teeth sink into his ear and with a growl he warned Luffy to not bite him that hard again, but Luffy would not listen. Luffy bit down twice as hard as before and once again Zoro cried in his ears. Luffy felt so strange, everything seemed like a blur but there was one thing he knew he felt clearly—fulfillment—pleasure.

Zoro took a good grip of Luffy's ear and pulled harshly on it. Luffy let out a whine as he managed to get his arms free from Zoro's grasp and hold onto his abused ear. Just as soon as his hand flew to his ear though Zoro's clawed hands gripped his face tightly and forced his mouth upon Luffy's to feed him once again.

This time though—Luffy let out a moan. With the feeling of his own blood passing down his throat and Zoro's to boot—he was in heaven. Luffy though managed to spit some of Zoro's blood he had been devouring back into the mouth upon his and it was then he heard a growl from his feeding partner.

Luffy opened his eyes to see a strange look in Zoro's eyes. He couldn't tell what it was but he watched as the wolf slowly pulled his mouth away from the Vampire's and brought out his tongue and slowly, but sensually, licked along Luffy's lips. Luffy's eyes suddenly fluttered closed, that feeling was . . . in words he couldn't explain it, but that motion encouraged him to bring out his bloodstained tongue to meet that devilish tongue who was busy cleaning off Luffy's face from all the blood.

Just as soon as they touched though Zoro moved away. Luffy opened his eyes wondering why he had stopped but soon felt himself be turned, an arm wrapping around his abdomen and his back being pressed up against Zoro's firm chest. He blinked in confusion but once he felt Zoro's chest push forward against his back and make him bend forward to slowly descend to the group Luffy began to panic.

"Z-Z-Zoro?" Luffy stuttered, his mind finally coming out of its daze. "W-What are you doing?"

But he heard so response from Zoro as the wolf continued to cling onto the Vampire and press against his back, his hips pressing against Luffy's to show the Vampire just what he wanted.

Luffy let out a gasp upon feeling 'something' press against the back of his thigh. Luffy, though out of his bloodlust daze, was not out of his complete daze. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't think straight and by the looks and 'feel' of the other he couldn't either.

Luffy only bit his bottom lip tightly and wrapped his fingers in the dirt beneath him. The feel of the other's hot breath on his neck was overpowering forcing Luffy into some kind of submission. Luffy nearly jumped after the dog had took a deep inhale of him and then licked up the side of his neck that was untouched.

Luffy let out a yelp upon feeling the dog then bite him once more, but this bite was anything but full of bloodlust, no, this bite was slower and still his sharp teeth descended into his flesh and him being a Vampire—everything seemed so—sensually, Luffy was feeling himself falling into another daze.

* * *

"AHAAA!" Chopper cried out as he came running around town looking for any of his friends that had managed to wake up and soon he had ran into the two girls.

"Hm? Chopper?" Nami asked with a blink as she watched the young Werewolf doctor come running up to them with tears in his eyes. "What's the matter? Is everyone else up yet?"

"N-No, but please you have to help!" Chopper cried. "Zoro and Luffy are fighting and—"

"Relax Chopper," Nami waved him off. "Due to their stupid curse they can't hurt one another, remember?"

"It's not that it's—" Chopper started again, hopping up and down on each foot franticly.

"What? The Hunters?" Nami tried guessing. "You don't have to worry about them either; they'll be out for some good long hours."

"NO!" Chopper suddenly shouted, catching both girls by surprise.

"C-Chopper?" Nami asked. "What is the matter?"

"Zoro and Luffy are about to MATE!" Chopper cried.

"WHAT?" Nami gasped with wide eyes.

"He's right," Robin suddenly spoke up as she opened her eyes from scanning the town for any unusual sounds. "I can hear them, we'd better hurry."

Nami let out a quick sigh of frustration before they darted off. Nami knew those two were idiots but she didn't peg them for those kind of idiots. What were they thinking? How did it come to this in the first place!

Nami gasped upon closing in on a sound from Luffy. It was a hard groan. Almost like—she quickly darted towards the sound, but once they took a turn down an alley and past a building the two with her had stopped, not her though she continued—she continued until she was on top of the two, prying them off the other.

"EH STOP IT!" she cried out, instantly punching the two away, both landed some yards from each other.

Chopper quickly fell back and landed on his back. Robin looked down at the poor pup—he had passed out. Robin then took note of the two who were laying on the ground—hopefully Nami had knocked some senses into them.

"What the he--'s the matter with you two?" Nami growled as she picked the two up by the backs of their collars.

"Hhh, we made it in time," Robin said with a sigh as she crossed her arms and gazed at the two who looked quite daze from the nights events.

"Nami? Is that you?" Luffy suddenly spoke up as he numbly raised his head to look at the redhead.

With a few drowsy blinks Luffy placed a happy smile on his face before he wrapped his arms around Nami's neck and laid his head peacefully against her chest.

"Hhhaa, my hero," he happened to say knowing full well what would have happened if she hadn't had come in time to stop them.

"Gaaah! What the he-- witch?" Zoro growled glaring daggers at the girl—yep—Zoro was back to normal.

"Good, now that you two are back to your normal SENSES! You mind telling me why I found the two of you about to mate like a couple of ANIMALS?" Nami about screeched their ears off, demanding an explanation.

"W-What?" Zoro choked on air, not believing what Nami was telling them.

"That's right Mr. Wolf!" She snapped as she shoved her face in Zoro's. "You stupid hormonal Werewolf was about to take away Luffy's innocence!"

"I-Innocence?" Zoro asked as he soon looked towards Luffy who almost had just as much a clueless face as him.

Suddenly Zoro began to slowly remember what happened not too long ago, the pain from his neck and tongue helping to remind him. Suddenly his face became that of horror at the realization that he about . . . with Luffy . . .

"Oh god!" He gasped with wide eyes as he placed a disbelieving hand over his mouth.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry it was so long (if you guys mind) but I promised some ZoLu action in here and when I realized the chp was already long and nothing had happened I'm like--Oh no! It was supposed to be longer, but I cut it here, so hope you don't mind :) Oh yes . . . some awkwardness comin' next chp ;D**


	11. Changing

"So I'll say it again . . . WHAT THE HE- -? !" Nami screeched with her hands on her hips staring harshly accusingly at the two youths who sat on the ground, not being able to look anyone in the eye . . . expect the earth. "Not only have you guys have wasted the whole night away with your impish quarrelling but you two were actually going to MATE! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! ?"

The look on Zoro's face was that of annoyance. He didn't want to talk to the witch of a Vampire, didn't have to in his mind. Who did she think she was in the first place? She was not his superior; he did NOT have to answer to her.

Luffy though looked rather unsettled. His eyes kept glancing from one patch of grass to the other while his hand rubbed his blood caked arm . . . he could use a good cleaning. Luffy though was brave enough to steal a glance at the pissed female Vampire and once he did he knew she was expecting an answer from him.

"Zoro started it," the New Fang said, his eyes casting towards the other direction the Werewolf be.

"WHAT? !" Zoro growled, this time turning to the New Fang who sat but a few feet from him, two at least. "And just _HOW_ is it _MY_ fault! ?"

"You tempted me!" Luffy complained stealing a glance at the angry pup, still afraid to look anyone dead in the eyes even though his eyes held most power over their races.

"Oh, psh, _really_?" Zoro scoffed. "Who's the one who took first bite? !"

Nami stayed silent as she watched the two argue in their defense, but still she kept her hard gaze on them wanting to know just what was up with those two and how they could even think about doing such a sin! Her burgundy eyes darted back and forth from the Blood Prince and then to the Wolf Prince . . . by the way things were going it looked like the two were about to attack each other again.

"I was starving!" Luffy protested, placing a hand on his belly as he turned towards the pup to stare heatedly at him. "The reason why I said that was the best food I've ever tasted was because I meant it was the best _HUMAN_ food I've ever tasted! I was still wanting blood though . . . yours."

"Tch, you really are a gluten," Zoro grumbled as he crossed his arms and took his glare away from Luffy to stare out into the retreating night.

"You try having this craving inside you that can't be quenched!" Luffy spat. "You're a Werewolf, how could you ever understand? !"

"Oh, so just because we're from different races means we don't have the same problems? !" Zoro grumbled as he rolled his eyes back towards the Blood Prince. "If you knew half the problems Werewolves go through you wouldn't be saying such things!"

"Is mating one of them?" Luffy asked, lifting a brow.

Zoro's being instantly froze, but for a second. It wasn't long before his heated glare was upon Luffy. His face more red than tan.

"Sh-shut the he- - up New Fang!" Zoro snapped, trying to suppress the blush but failing miserably.

"Does Zoro need a _girlfriend_?" Luffy teased, loving the reactions he was getting out of his wolf friend.

"Either that or he was trying to dominate you Luffy," Nami said trying to think of something else than . . . _that_.

"No, I'm pretty sure he was trying to mate with me," Luffy said it as-a-matter-of-factly like it was completely obvious.

"Really, if you knew this _genius_ then why weren't you trying to stop me?" Zoro growled, trying to make Luffy unsettled this time.

It worked too. All watched Luffy's form shift uncomfortably where he sat. They watched him lightly suck on his bottom lip a few times before quitting and stealing glances at the waiting pup.

"W-Well I don't know," Luffy said, his thin eyebrows knitting together at the frustration of him not really knowing what to say. "It's just . . . I don't know, I was . . . like being forced into submission or something."

"You're a Vampire not a Werewolf," Zoro stated with his arms crossed, his turn to raise the brow. "That kind of a rule doesn't apply to _your_ kind. So why weren't you fighting back, hm?"

Nami watched closely the look of Luffy's face. By the looks of it Luffy was thinking hard for something, anything, to say. She watched as the boy's face grew redder and redder the more his brain worked overtime.

"I was . . . c-confused is all," Luffy said, his face now beat red. "I've never had anything like that happen to me so you'd be confused too!"

"That or you're just a Submissive," Zoro said with a nod already knowing himself to be a Dominant like his sire.

"A _what_?" Luffy asked wondering if the Werewolf had just insulted him.

"Everyone, Chopper has awoken," Robin informed as she sat next to the unconscious little pup who was now opening his eyes and slowly lifting his head off the older Vampire's lap.

"Uuuuhhhhuuuu, what happened?" he questioned and looked around, his attention instantly taking to Luffy and Zoro and noticing the blood all over them. "AAAHHHH! ! Zoro! Luffy! Are you guys alright? !"

In a flash the young Werewolf doctor was to their side, taking a look at the horrid bite marks and caked blood all over their skin. But soon the memory of what he had found them doing upon his search for everyone else that wasn't asleep at the restaurant struck him like a bolt of lightning.

"AAHHAA! ! You two! Are you alright from trying to mate? I mean nothing happened right? !" Chopper was immediately to Luffy's side making Zoro grumble at the loss of his pup friend's attention. "Luffy are you well? Di-Did Zoro hurt you when he—?"

"NO!" Zoro spat, feeling his face heating up once more and wishing the doctor to stop his rambling before he got too 'personal' in detail. "Chopper, we didn't do anything alright. If you remember Nami stopped us before we could join."

"So Luffy, you're not sore?" Chopper asked.

"Why would I be?" Luffy asked so naively.

Zoro only face-palmed himself. He was glad the boy was rather clueless sometimes. He didn't know what he'd do if Luffy be like Sanji and hold this over him for the rest of his life.

Coming back to reality though both Luffy and Zoro were feeling the harsh pain of the wounds they had caused each other earlier. Nami, Robin, and Chopper watched as the two simultaneously placed their hands on the bite marks and hissed in pain.

"Here," Chopper said with a concerned look as he came up to the two to look at the wounds. "Let me see . . . ouch, the bites are deep—even your bite was deep Zoro."

"Neeehhh, it feels good when you first do it but afterwards it hurts sooo bad," Luffy moaned not realizing how 'suggesting' that phrase could be.

"Yeah," Zoro let out a chuckle as he Chopper came to look at his bite mark. "I bet you had a nice fat hard-on when I bit you like that."

"I could say the same for you!" Luffy 'hmphed' as he crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air leaving Zoro . . . touchéd.

"Hhh, this is no time for bickering," Nami groaned. "It's nearly dawn and we Vampires can't stay out in the sun too long so we'd better get everyone else up and get out of this town."

"W-Wait," Luffy said as he grabbed Chopper who had nodded and was about ready to follow Nami and Robin. "Could you first clean us up?"

"What's wrong? Embarrassed of being bitten by a Werewolf?" Zoro asked with a teasing grumble.

"It's not that," Luffy said as he glanced down and bit his bottom lip. "Ace will kill us both if he finds out—we gotta hide the marks and wash off the blood."

Chopper looked up questionably at Nami wondering what they should do. Nami nodded as she let out a sigh.

"Yeah, Luffy's right. One bad thing about having protective older brothers. Get 'em washed up and bandaged Chopper."

"Right," Chopper said with a nod as he took the two and came to a fountain in the middle of the town to wash up in and apply their bandages.

* * *

"Guys, guys wake up!" came Nami's voice as she and the others attempted waking up their sleeping friends.

"Hm? What happened?" Ace asked as he lifted his face up from the cold plate of food he had made his instant pillow.

"We'll explain later, but first it's about dawn. We need to keep moving," Nami said, Ace agreeing with a nod.

Ace yawned and with a stretch opened his eyes to notice something off. He blinked a few times before noticing Luffy and Zoro's torsos, up to their very necks, were covered in bandages.

"What happened to you guys?" Ace asked questionably.

"Oh, this town was actually full of Hunters, isn't that right Zoro?" Luffy asked as he turned towards the Werewolf as if asking if that was the cover-up story he was supposed to use.

"Oh . . . so you finally realize that huh?" Zoro asked sarcastically, his right brow twitching.

"No, but that's what Nami said to tell Ace when he—uhn!" Luffy winced in pain as Zoro's boot came down hard on his bare sandaled foot to shut him up.

"Usopp, wake up," Chopper said, shaking the pup who had fallen asleep at a table, but somehow managed to fall to the ground clinging to his chair.

"Mr. Cook, wake up, it is time to leave," Robin said gently as she shook the blonde Blood Warrior just hard enough to wake him.

"Huuuh?" Sanji sighed out as he opened his eye and peered up at the beauty above him.

Then with another sigh he sat up and smiled.

"Haaa, I was dreaming I was kissing this fair maiden . . . and it was wonderful!" he said, a heart instantly replacing his eyes as steam flew from his nostrils from remembering that passionate dream.

"Uuuhh, uuuhh," Usopp moaned as he sat up and held his aching head, soon his fingers falling on his mouth that seemed to ach just as much as his head. "Uuuhh, why do my lips feel so swollen?"

In an instant Sanji was out of his dream state staring at the pup with a wide eye. It was then it donned on him that Usopp had been sitting right next to him at the table while Sanji held the women on his side and Usopp told the ones sitting next to him stories. It couldn't be! No! Not a Werewolf! Not _Usopp_!

Usopp jumped once he heard a loud 'thump!' come from behind him. He turned and curiously gazed at the young Blood Warrior who was now laid out flat on the table—his mood—utterly depressing.

"What's wrong with him?" Usopp asked the older Vampire who only smiled and gave off a light lying shrug.

"I dreamt of kissing a fair maiden when in fact it was only that puppy Usopp—what a cruel world I live in!" he moaned out, wishing death to take him now . . . after all! . . . that was his freakin' first kiss whom he was saving for Nami-swan!

"W-W-W-What? !" Usopp gasped all but a screech as he covered his mouth—the devil had stolen his first kiss! While dreaming! Talk about rude.

"Um, hello! Guys, let's go!" Nami snapped, surprising everyone as to why she was in such a hurry in the first place.

Of course using the sun for an excuse was a good way to get everyone moving.

* * *

"Well, looks like we're getting close to Alabasta," Nami noted as she held her hand up to block the sun from her face.

"Hm, how can you tell?" Usopp asked.

"The sun's getting hotter and land drier," Nami said, pointing upwards.

"Wait, what? We're going into a desert?" Usopp asked with a confused blink.

"That's the kind of land Alabasta is," Robin spoke up, the effects of the bright sun quickly taking its toll on the dark woman. "It's an oasis for the Vampires in the country—a place to rest and revive their senses."

"Huh, that's strange," Usopp said as he placed his fists on his hips. "I'd think a desert would be the last place a Vampire Clan would be established."

"So did the Head Blood in the time when it was created," Nami said with a smile as she looked at the dark pup. "Over a 1,000 years ago."

"That old huh?" Usopp noted.

"Yep, but of course there are older Clans around," Nami said with a nod. "The Head Clan's the oldest of course."

"So is the Head Pack," Usopp said. "Us Werewolves aren't as different from you Vampires as we thought."

"Seems that way, huh?" Ace spoke up with a kind smile before slumping over and letting his tongue drop from his mouth. "Ugh, this sun is killing me—literally. We'd better find some good clothes to travel in before we head out into the sands."

"I agree," Nami said with a nod. "Can't have you passing out on us Ace—you're, after all, one of the best Blood Warrior's here that can keep us the most safe if we run into any trouble."

"Oh but Nami dear what about me? !" Sanji suddenly spoke up. "I too am a Blood Warrior."

"Seriously Sanji, you've only been a Blood Warrior for a year," Nami said with a displeased look. "Hardly one I say, but Ace here has been one since he was 160, he's got 40 years of experience behind him. That and he's a Blood Prince, that's all the protection we need."

"I heard Blood Princes are strong," Usopp spoke up. "Are they as strong as our Wolf Princes?"

"Nah, we're stronger," Ace let out a cocky chuckle to the heavens.

Usopp narrowed his eyes and puckered his lips. This Blood Prince liked to flaunt things—but Luffy was a different story. He seemed to not care as much.

"Have you ever run into a Wolf Prince Ace?" Usopp asked, wondering if he truly knew what they were like.

"Hmmmm, yeah actually," Ace said with a nod. "Two as a matter of fact."

"Hm, who?" Usopp asked with a blink.

"That Rob guy," Ace said with a nod. "And Dracule."

"You ran into Lucci _AND_ Mihawk? !" Usopp asked with wide eyes not believing that Ace was still able to breathe today knowing the ferocity of the two Wolf Princes. "Just how are you alive to tell the tale? ! Those two don't mess around when they hunt!"

"Well that Lucci guy was a little scary to be around," Ace said with a nod. "He's got the coldest eyes I've ever seen, but I hear many of the Wolf Princes have fierce eyes, especially that Mihawk guy! Man! And here I thought most Werewolves were afraid to look a Vampire in the eyes—not that one."

"But how are you alive to tell us today?" Usopp asked. "Back home I know, as a matter of fact, that Lucci is one of the most meanest Wolf Princes in history! And Mihawk! . . . well . . ."

"I'd think the reason being is that that Lucci guy was with the Head Alpha Whitebeard," Ace said. "I was with a buddy of mine as well once we stumbled onto their little group, but the sun was about to rise and so no fight broke out. I hear Rob is the youngest member of the Werewolf Royalty right?"

"If you mean youngest as in his line is lastly known then yes," Usopp said with a nod. "'Cause right now Zoro is considered the youngest of the Werewolf Royal Family."

"Oh—that pup?" Ace asked as he turned back to see Zoro at the very back of the group with his arms crossed, strangely eyeing everyone closely. "Yeah, I kinda figured that when I saw him some decades back."

"Huh, when did you see Zoro?" Usopp asked. "When he was younger his Sire never let him out of the house, much less any Vampire look at him."

"Well, I was a new Blood Warrior alright," Ace said as he scratched the back of his head. "You know—kids think they can take on the world with such a title given them. I was young and managed to somehow come across the Head Pack's forest territory. I was all alone so no one told me I was in restricted territory—and it wasn't like I could smell you guys or anything 'cause no Werewolf blood was in the air. I managed to, say, run across the Head Pack's territory, well at least the outskirts of your homes, but I believe that's where that Dracule guy lives right?"

"Yeah," Usopp said with a nod. "No one knows why really, but he likes to keep to himself and take residence near the edges of our Pack's territory, while the rest of the Wolf Royalty live in the middle with the Head Alpha. That being one of the reasons why Zoro was hardly seen by us pups until he was older."

"I see," Ace said with a nod. "Well then I happened upon the wrong home. I had noticed it was a Werewolf once at saw the pup come out of the home. He was not really that much younger than me, but I could tell he was still just a pup. I was actually considering taking his life now that I think back on it—thought, hey, it'd be an easy kill right? Not like I wanted a pup to grow into a Wolf Warrior one day and start killing off my pals."

"I saw things the same way when I became a Blood Warrior," Sanji said with a nod as he exhaled some smoke.

"So wait—you were gonna kill me so I couldn't grow up and become a Wolf Warrior? !" Usopp gasped as he looked at the blonde cook.

"No," Sanji said with an easy sigh. "I knew there was no way someone like _you'd_ make it as a _Wolf Warrior_—you're Full Moon Opponent will just have it easy."

"HEY!" Usopp growled, totally insulted.

"Well most Blood Warriors are taught that," Ace said with a sure nod as he placed his fists on his hips. "So just like any animal pack, the little one that strays from it's parents will get eaten by the predators lurking around."

"How cruel you Vampires are," Usopp said with a slump of his shoulders and a sniff. "Us Werewolves aren't ever like that."

"Yeah, but the reason being is because our Blood Lords, or the Head Blood always stays at the Clan's mansion to guard the children," Sanji said as he pointed his index finger at the pup like a teacher would their adolescent student. "Unlike you _dogs_ we stay and guard our future. Yours is just survival of the fittest."

"Exactly," Ace said with a nod. "One law that separates us Vampires from _you_ Werewolves."

Usopp bowed his head and knew they were right. Lucci had stated it plainly to them that one day when he had almost dominated Zoro. He believed such things, but Usopp had to remember how fierce their Sires and Dams were if their pup was in any sort of danger.

"But wait!" Usopp spoke up. "That may be true, but you forget that our parents are very protective over us pups. It's not easy for a predator to get us even if we did stray from our Pack."

"That's also true," Ace said with a nod and smile. "And that is exactly how I met the famed Dracule Mihawk."

"Ooohh, got too close to his pup I see," Sanji said with a nod.

"Yep," Ace said with a nod that seemed a little unnerved. "Scared the crap outta me though—first BIG mistake I made as a Blood Warrior."

"Even a novice would have known better," Usopp muttered with slanted eyes, eyeing the eldest Blood Prince like he was an idiot.

"Like he- - I knew he was _his_ pup!" Ace spat, a little frustrated at that mistake—everyone seemed to get on him after that and they just wouldn't—let—it—GO! "Y-You would have made the same mistake!"

"No I wouldn't," Usopp said with crossed arms. "I'm a Werewolf, I would have smelled it."

"Hhh, whatever," Ace muttered with slumped shoulders. "But hey, look on the bright side. I'm still alive aren't I?"

"Still don't get how you managed that?" Usopp said with a raised brow. "From what Zoro's told me, any Vampire, Hunter, or Werewolf from any other Pack that's run into him with a bad intent always been put to the claws."

"Yeah, I know," Ace said, nervously scratching the side of his cheek. "Luckily that wasn't me. He seemed in a nice mood that day . . . if you ever want to call that guy nice. He just came out of nowhere and scared the shi- outta me! Who does that anyways? ! Plus wasn't he supposed to be hunting like the other Wolf Warriors? ! Sheesh, I didn't know."

"Learned the hard way did ya?" Sanji asked with a chuckle, leaving Ace to murmur.

"Well the stupid pup was outside training, he was technically free game alright!" Ace said.

"Actually no, he wasn't _technically free_ game," Usopp noted. "He was still within the Pack's territory. You were the one overstepping your boundaries."

"Alright, alright, rub it in why don't ya!" Ace groaned. "As I said before I was young and didn't know any better."

"So he came and didn't kill you why?" Usopp asked.

"Said something about me being a Blood Prince," Ace said recalling it.

"So he didn't kill you just because you were a Blood Prince?" Usopp asked. "That hardly seems fair to his other victims."

"He said he knew another Blood Prince besides me and said he had no quarrel with the Vampire Royal Family," Ace said. "That and he said I was a naive New Fang who didn't know his boundaries."

"That's all?" Usopp asked, hardly believing Mihawk would just let the Vampire go unscratched. "He didn't hurt you—or anything? !"

"He just let me off with a warning that if I ever stumbled upon his 'precious puppy' again he'd feed me to the Head Alpha with a silver spoon . . . ugh, how sadistic."

"Wow . . . and you said it all with a smile," Usopp said wondering why this Blood Prince was so carefree—perhaps they were all like it.

"Well—two Blood Princes and a Wolf Prince—I'd say our little group is good to go," Sanji said as he exhaled another puff of smoke. "Though I'm not sure how strong our Wolf Prince is here—he looks like a pansy to me."

At that Sanji glanced back at the pup in the back who continued to wear that scowl on his face, but that remark seemed to offend the younger pup some as he huffed and puffed and shouted—

"Hey! Zoro is just as strong as any Blood Prince any day!" Usopp was so sure of his bold words. "You guys don't know him so s-shut up!"

"Easy there puppy," Ace said as he waved him to calm down. "Sanji was just being—Sanji."

"I know that!" Usopp bit back knowing how that stupid Vampire acted, but what he said—he just didn't understand his friend. "But . . . you just don't know him. He's stronger than he looks—a lot stronger."

"Say, how did you two become friends with him in the first place?" Ace asked, trying to lighten the mood with the offended pup. "You say he was rarely seen, even in his own Pack—how did you and your little pup friend run into him?"

"Oh that?" Chopper asked as he turned to the conversing ones. "I sometimes find it hard to believe too—it really happened by accident."

"Really?" Ace said with a blink.

"Yeah, me and Chopper were already the outcasts," Usopp said. "Me for my strange nose and Chopper for whatever reasons I really don't know—but the other pups just didn't like us."

"Yes, they were awfully mean to us," Chopper said with a pout. "But on a day when we thought they'd surely beat us to a pulp Zoro came!"

"Some hero huh?" Ace chuckled slightly at seeing the youngest pup's eyes gleaming with admiration for the Wolf Prince.

"Yeah," Usopp said with a nod as he looked at the road ahead of them as the group continued their journey. "He came out of nowhere and scared the rest of the pups off. I think he was actually looking for a sparring partner and happened to scare them away from us."

"Probably did," Chopper said as he fiddled his fingers together. "But all in all he saved us! He was even nice enough to ask us if we were okay."

"Yeah and then immediately his Sire came and took him back home, which he had escaped from," Usopp said with narrowed eyes remembering how upset Mihawk was that Zoro had left his home AGAIN when he was constantly told NOT to venture out. "Now that I think about it, it was a little funny seeing Zoro get dragged back by the ear—it's a rare sight to see Mihawk touch him."

"That spoiled?" Ace let out a chuckle and grin knowing most Royalties were—heck even him and Luffy were spoiled to some degree.

"Oh no!" Chopper gasped, waving his arms. "That's what everyone thought, but it's not true!"

"Yeah, in a way, we were actually more spoiled than him," Usopp said with a small chuckle. "We didn't have to train 24/7 with our Sires and lose all the time. Nope, once Zoro shed some light on his life we knew we had it easy. Didn't we Chopper?"

"That's right," Chopper said with a nod. "My Sire died when I was only 90, but still I didn't have as hard a life as Zoro."

"That's strange," Ace said, glancing back at the pup in the back who still continued to eye the group. "By looking at him you'd think that wasn't the case."

"Don't get us wrong, Mihawk was very nice when we knew him," Usopp said. "I think he was somewhat glad Zoro had some friends—but also somewhat mad because he made friends with us by sneaking out of his home. Mihawk was just so strict with Zoro it was crazy! My Sire would never lock me up in our home."

"I'm sure there were reasons he did it," Ace said with a nod.

"When he was older he was allowed out," Chopper said. "But in his younger years most people didn't even know he existed."

"Well, we did," Usopp spoke up. "But it was more like we were scared of him—everyone always spoke of Zoro like he was some terrifying monster who only came out once in a blue moon to eat newborn pups. Of course it was all lies—though he does have a scary demeanor."

"I see," Ace said. "Seems like your Royal Family is different than ours. When a Blood Prince, or Princess, is born we are taken to each Clan and shown to let all our Race know who we are. Yours I take it just stays in the Head Pack."

"Yeah, something like that," Usopp said with a shrug. "I'm not a Wolf Prince so I wouldn't know too much on that matter."

"Well now that we're on the subject concerning Blood Princes and Wolf Princes—what is the deal with those two?" Ace asked as he pointed back to Luffy and Zoro who were strangely quiet as of late. "They've been acting strange ever since we left that Hunter town some ways back."

"You know, I've been wondering the same thing," Usopp said as he glanced back at the two.

The three hadn't noticed how Chopper had tensed up and glanced nervously back at them. They hadn't noticed Robin turn to look at the two as well, thinking her own thoughts about them. They hadn't even noticed the quickening in Nami's pace as she too became tensed about the subject.

"Hey guys, I think I see that town ahead!" She said with a nervous laugh as she pointed ahead. "Let's hurry up and get there!"

"Yes Nami dear!" Sanji swooned over beside her, but Usopp and Ace were still curious about the two and still had their eyes suspiciously on them.

It was true Zoro had been eyeing the group closely and keeping his distance. He still watched over his pup friends, but he still made sure to keep a fair distance from the younger of the Blood Princes—and perhaps the older as well, for he knew if he found out he would more or likely be dead in a heartbeat.

Zoro glanced at Luffy who was strangely quiet, though he couldn't blame him. It was rather awkward now . . . between the two of them at least and both had probably wondered how anything could be normal concerning the two again. With a heavy inward sigh both knew this was something that wasn't going to be easily forgotten—no—not easy at all.

Zoro decided it was best right now to keep to himself. The Blood Prince seemed to agree with his thoughts as well seeing how he was keeping to himself as well—no doubt adding to the awkwardness. He had noticed the younger of the Blood Princes always eyeing his older brother nervously and rubbing his arm at times. He almost looked as if he was going to tell him, but knew he wasn't because why would he want his brother to know in the first place? He looked more ashamed than ever, Zoro didn't think Luffy would want anyone to know really as to what happened that crazed night.

By chance the two had met a short gaze. Zoro hadn't meant to look his way but he did. Luffy hadn't meant to look Zoro's way but he did and once their gazes met they quickly averted them. Zoro didn't know why it was so hard to look at the boy anymore—it could be the embarrassment, sure he was going to blame most of his thoughts and actions on that—he was sure Luffy was the same way—perhaps.

As they glanced away from one another Zoro dared another glance and had noticed a slight heat appear on Luffy's face. The boy was blushing. It seemed like a chain reaction because soon Zoro felt his own face begin to heat. Was it because of embarrassment though—or something else?

Still though, Zoro couldn't help the fact that he remembered most of what 'happened'. He hadn't known what came over him really. It was like his body was acting on its own—wanting to fulfill its own desires. With that thought in mind Zoro blushed—desires? Did his body really desire that scrawny New Fang?

Brave enough again Zoro glanced at Luffy, though it only be his back. He still scanned him over. Hm, he was hardly worth considering for a mate in the first place so why the he- - would his body want—_that_?

Zoro gulped down hard once he felt a slight strain in his pants. He couldn't believe it! He was getting turned on just by looking at the New Fang . . . how wrong was this! Zoro inhaled deeply and tried to calm his thoughts but all that ever came to mind was the New Fang . . . on his hands and knees with him over him, pressing his chest into the Vampire's slim back.

Zoro let out another shiver, but this shiver wasn't that of disgust—which absolutely disgusted him. He shivered from arousal. How could he? Luffy was a Blood Prince, a Vampire, a New Fang, his Full Moon Opponent! How could he think of him in such a manner? ! What was happening to him? To his body?

Never before had Zoro ever been attracted, if he dare say, to ANYTHING! No Werewolf, Wolf Warrior, pup, Hunter, human, Vampire, Blood Warrior, OR New Fang! So what the he- - was going on with him now? !

Zoro gritted his teeth trying to think what was wrong with him. Soon a thought came to his mind. He glanced up and looked at the sun, no he couldn't tell until it was night and the moon was out. He wondered now . . . if _that_ time of month was coming.

_Shi-! _Zoro thought to himself as he gazed at the sun, wishing it to be the moon so he could understand more on what was happening to his body. _Hurry the he- - up and turn into the moon already! I need to know! Da- - it I need to know if that da- -ed New Moon is coming!_

It was the only explanation Zoro could get at. He knew what powers the New Moon had over his kind, but he also knew it didn't affect pups like him—though does he still count himself as a pup? He was done shedding and though he hadn't defeated his Full Moon Opponent and ate him and not considered a Wolf his body was telling him differently.

_This can't be happening to me now_, Zoro thought to himself now feeling the aches of his arousal. _Da- - it it's too early!_

Zoro's breathing soon began to labor and soon he was forced to stop next to a tree to lean on. Luckily it was there for him knowing that this open field hardly harbored any such thing.

_There's only two things a Werewolf'll do on the night of the New Moon_, Zoro reminded himself. _Only two godda- - things!_

Before Zoro's thoughts finished he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He suddenly looked up to see Usopp.

"Hey, we've reached the village," the pup said pointing behind them towards the town only some yards off. "Are you coming Zoro?"

Zoro had then noticed that everyone had stopped to stare at him. All of them staring curiously at the halted elder pup who looked like he was having a hard time breathing. Zoro blinked a few times as he looked at everyone's faces—some of which looked as if they knew what was happening to him—Ace being one of them.

Zoro even found Luffy looking at him curiously, but shyly. The New Fang would only glance at him shortly before averting his eyes to the ground. Luffy, in his own thoughts, was actually wondering if it was his fault Zoro was in such a strange state.

"Hhh, okay, I'm coming," Zoro said with a nod as he pushed off the tree and started towards the group who only eyed him.

Once he had passed by the elder of the Blood Princes he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, instantly catching his attention.

"You alright?" Ace asked in a low tone, not even needing to look at the pup to ask him this.

"Yeah—just fine," Zoro lied.

"You know that New Moon is coming up soon," Ace said knowing exactly what was affecting Zoro.

Zoro didn't say anything though. This Blood Warrior had been around enough Werewolves for long enough to know the effects of the New Moon. He wasn't as naive as most.

Zoro only shrugged Ace's hand off his shoulder and continued his way. He didn't want to talk to him—or anyone about it. What do Vampires know about it anyways? Sure it would help if he had someone like Franky there with him to help him go through it if in fact this was going to be his first time, but all he had right now was two younger pups than him who were nowhere close to being able to be affected by the New Moon.

Even his trainings with his Sire hadn't prepared him for something like this. He guessed that his Sire had thought he'd still be with him when he started to get affected by the moon. What a shame really—he could hurt so many people if he wasn't careful on that night . . . but where could he go to avoid this? What could he do? No one was there to help him—no, he was all on his own.

_Crap_, Zoro thought to himself as he placed his hand over his stomach feeling an aching burn that signaled his body was getting ready for a night of change. _I know next to nothing about this . . . what the he- - am I going to do?_

Ace watched the pup walk in the lead towards the town. He had wondered why the pup was acting so strange and now he knew. Though he was a little surprised that he was being affected this early on. Surely a Werewolf pup wasn't affected by the New Moon's night until some months after they had beaten and eaten their Full Moon Opponent, Zoro had done neither and now the Moon god was declaring he be ready for _that_? What a sad fate for the pup.

"Is . . . is Zoro okay Ace?" Luffy suddenly spoke, catching Ace out o his thoughts.

Ace looked at his little brother and saw how nervous Luffy was about asking about the pup and how concerned he was. There was something up with Luffy as well, but it was nothing like an excuse concerning the New Moon, no—they weren't affected by such.

"Of course Luffy," Ace said with a grin as he ruffled the New Fang's raven hair, trying his hardest not to worry him. "Let's get to that town and change okay?"

"O-Okay," Luffy said with a timid smile and nod as he turned and left with the others.

Ace let out a hard sigh. He didn't know what he was going to do if he was still with this little group when the New Moon came. Zoro wasn't going to be Zoro when that time comes and he wondered if the group could handle him without him there.

_I'm going to have to leave them to take Vivi back to the Head Clan's mansion when we find her_, Ace thought to himself. _Should I do that? Could the group handle a maturing Werewolf? Hhh, shi- this is too soon for that poor pup._

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry I haven't updated! TT TT I've been super busy with a comic I've begun to start, well it's still in thought like the characters and what they look like and all but drawing takes up my time and researching things for it as well. It wasn't until long that I noticed I hadn't updated this week . . . AT ALL! TT TT so sorry! so I whiped this up really quick, one reason why it's kinda short. Sorry but the next chp should be longer, hopefully, though I don't know when I'll get it up next :/ Well I hope you guys enjoyed and hmmm, gee, I wonder what's up with that New Moon? ;D You'll have to find out later ;D **

**Until next chp bye! :D **


	12. Bite Me

"Okay so we'll need that and that and that and that . . ." Nami seemed to go on and on with all the things she was purchasing at the clothing store.

"Tch, the girl doesn't like to waste money yet here she is blowing it all off," Zoro grumbled to himself as he and the others waited for the tangerine Vampire to finish.

"What are you talking about?" Nami asked with a sly giggle as she held up the clothes and then placed them neatly in a bag. "This is all coming out of you guys' pockets."

"WHAT? !" Usopp gasped with wide eyes.

"Hhhuh, I should have known," Zoro grumbled again as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

"B-B-But we don't have any money!" Usopp stuttered as he came up to the Vampiress.

"Well that's your problem now isn't it?" she asked with a cute smile as she grabbed all the bags and hung them on her arms. "You'll just have to find another way to repay me."

"With what? !" Usopp asked knowing there was no way a bunch of pups like them could strike up any money any time soon.

"With your services I suppose," she said as she sweetly thought about it with her index finger on her chin.

"We're not your da- - dogs witch!" spat Zoro, upset with that fact that a Vampire dare try to put them to work for her.

"No, but you are dogs," Nami said with a giggle, a wink, and a blowing raspberry.

Zoro only grinded his teeth together, his face turning a dangerous shade of red in the process. Who did this Vampire witch think she was anyways? He didn't owe her anything! It wasn't like he said she could pay for his clothing and that he'd one day pay her back!

"Alright guys, here's your clothes. Go change and meet back out here in the lobby," Nami ordered as she handed the boys their clothing and then took the women's clothing with her so she and Robin could go change.

"Woohoo!" Luffy cheered and he took out one of the robes. "I get the red one!"

"Fine, fine," Ace chuckled. "But that black one with flames on it is definitely mine."

"Oh sure—the Blood Princes get first pick," Usopp muttered, looking thoroughly unimpressed. "Hey Zoro, you want next pick?"

"I don't care, just get me something," Zoro waved Usopp off as he leant back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Sheesh, you really need to start learning to pick out your own clothing," Usopp said with a pity sigh knowing Zoro still wasn't used to the matter.

"What's 'e matter? Did the pwecious puppwy never have to pick out his own clothes?" Sanji leaned forward and teased the eldest pup.

"What did you say? !" Zoro let out a threatening growl, being at the blonde's throat in an instant.

"Heh, you heard me. Bet you had _daddy_ do everything for you," Sanji continued his taunt totally unafraid of this big bad wolf.

"Take that back you filthy bloodsucker!" Zoro spat, he had always been one to hate when people made fun of him.

"Why should I when you're nothing but a Sire's pup?" Sanji all but chuckled liking how much his taunts got to this hotheaded green-haired Werepup.

"Knock it off guys," Ace came to pull the two from each other, his eyes skimming back to the other Vampires in the store. "Remember this is _Vampire_ territory—if they find out some Werewolves are here they'll probably send in some Blood Warriors, and we do NOT want that trouble right now."

"He's right you know," Usopp said with a nod.

"Yeah and I don't want to get attacked by Blood Warriors!" Chopper whined.

"Didn't I say I'd protect you from them?" Zoro asked as he looked down at the youngest pup in the group. "I'll kill any that gets near you guys."

"Yeah, so says the Werepup who couldn't even defeat his own Full Moon Opponent," Sanji snickered.

"The he- - did you say? !" Zoro let out a growl as he came back up to the blonde's throat.

"Hey, you said we're going in a desert right?" Usopp asked Ace who stood near to him.

"Yeah," Ace said with a nod as he tried to help Luffy into his robe, since the younger Blood Prince had it on backwards.

"Then why are we going to wear such thick clothing?" Usopp asked as he held up the robe and turban seeing the fabric was mighty thick. "We'll bake!"

"That desert has two things," Ace said, holding up two fingers. "Sun and scorpions—get my picture?"

"Ooohhh, so you mean this is _Vampire _clothing," Usopp said with a nod.

"That's right," Ace said with a nod and smile. "Being in that much sun will surely kill us. It's good to have protection you know."

"Yeah but . . ." Usopp all but whined as he looked back down at his clothing. "I'm going to burn up!"

"Hey, this store is strictly Vampire," Ace said with a shrug. "You Werewolves are just going to have to deal with it."

"Uhuuuhh," Usopp whined knowing this trip to the desert was certainly going to be the death of him.

"Are we going to die Usopp?" Chopper asked with his own whine as he looked up at his older friend.

"Yes Chopper, I think we are," Usopp said in defeat as he bowed his head.

So while the two younger pups were pouting about their heated death the elder of the pups was still conflicted with the youngest Blood Warrior.

"I said take it back da- - it!" Zoro growled, shaking the blonde by the collar of his robe.

"Oh, what? You gonna make me?" Sanji asked with a chuckle. "I don't know about you but last I checked I was a Blood Warrior and you . . . not even a named warrior."

"We're the same da- -ed age!" Zoro spat.

"Ah, but I take the lead by quite a few months," Sanji pointed out with a grin.

"Tch, stupid Vampire!" Zoro let out a growl as he shoved Sanji aside, took Usopp and Chopper in his grasp and stomped off to the changing rooms. "Come on guys!"

"Da- - a- -," Sanji muttered as he watched the eldest of the wolves leave with the younger two.

"Take it easy on him okay," Ace suddenly spoke up, after closely observing Zoro's attitude. "He's a maturing Werepup. You know what they're like when they get that age."

"Yeah, but does all '_maturing_' Were_pup's_ have to be such a- -es?" Sanji asked as he staunched his cigarette.

Ace only replied with an apologetic smile and shrug. Afterwards all turned to see the ladies come out, fully dressed for a Vampire hike in the desert.

"Hey guys," Nami said as she rejoined the group. "The others still changing?"

"Yeah," Ace answered.

"W-What the heck Ace? You're just wearing a robe?" Nami asked, not seeing that very healthy for a Vampire who's about to head straight into the next hottest thing besides the sun.

"I'll be fine," Ace waved it off. "I've traveled this way before."

"Yeah, so if he'll be fine then so will I!" Luffy proclaimed, only sporting a robe himself, though a turban to keep his hat on was the only other clothing.

"Not you too Luffy," Nami groaned, face-palming herself. "Hhh, you've never really traveled out in a desert have you Luffy?"

"Yes I have!" Luffy pouted, poking out his cheeks. "Haven't I Ace? !"

"Luffy's been out this way before when he was little," Ace agreed with a nod, but soon sighed and crossed his arms, finishing. "But he rode in a carriage with dad all the way to the mansion."

"Hhh, just what I thought," Nami sighed outwardly as she gazed at Luffy who continued to grin away like an idiot. "Hey . . . where's the Werewolves?"

"In the changing room," Sanji said as he took out another cigarette to light.

"You know what, I'm rather concerned for those three," Nami admitted.

"Why, 'cause they can't pay you back?" Luffy asked.

"No you idiot!" Nami hissed. "It's that I'm not too sure how they'll handle being out in the desert like this. I haven't heard of any desert Werewolves as long as I've lived so . . ."

"Yeah, I get your point," Sanji said with a nod. "You don't think they'll last."

"I don't know," Nami said with a shrug. "Those three are certainly strange so you never know, but I'm just saying the reason why there are desert Vampires if because they know no Werewolf dares go out in the sand—I'm sure there are pretty good reasons as to why."

"Like dying of a heat stroke," Robin spoke up. "It is very possible for those three Werewolves."

"I know," Nami said, but then sadly sighed. "Hhh, I can't believe I'm caring for the wellbeing of Werewolves but what are we going to do guys? We can't bring too much water with us or it'll only slow us down—I'm sure those guys will drink a lot."

"Perhaps we shouldn't worry too much," Robin said with a comforting smile, placing a hand on the younger female's shoulder. "I'm sure they'll be fine. They're strong boys."

"Hhh, yeah, I guess you're right," Nami said with a heavy sigh.

"Eh heh, I'm already getting hot," came Chopper's whine, making everyone turn to see the three returning to the group.

"Same here Chopper," Usopp followed behind him with his tongue out like he was already in the desert itself.

"Just suck it up guys," came Zoro's groaning voice, following after the two pups.

"Hhhuh! You too Zoro! ?" Nami groaned seeing yet another person who decided to just where the robe. "You know I bought you guys more clothing than just the robes! The least you could do for my lost money is wear them!"

"Nah, I figured the desert's already going to be hot enough as it is, so I just put this thing on," Zoro said as he looked down at his oddly striped robe.

"You guys seriously just don't get it do you?" Nami groaned knowing it was best to cover up as much as possible to prevent burn and possibly—death! "You know what! ? Fine! Have it your way! Get yourself killed for all I care!"

"Sheesh, what's up with her?" Zoro muttered as he watched the witch stomp off, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted by the rumble of a stomach.

All turned to the youngest Blood Prince who was looking quite queasy.

"Hey guys," Luffy spoke as he placed his hand on his stomach. "Before we leave can we get something to eat first?"

"Yeah, I guess that'd be a good idea," Nami said as she looked outside to see the sun just about ready to set. "It'd be easier to head out into the desert at night anyways."

"Yay!" Luffy cheered as he ran off to the nearest restaurant.

"Hey! Wait for me Luffy!" Ace called out, chasing right after his brother.

"Hhh, what are we going to do with those two?" Nami asked with a groan as she shook her head and continued after them to tell them not to eat to much as to run her dry of any money at all.

It was quite nice to get a meal before heading out into the desert. All were quite famished by just making it to the town. Sure Sanji always fed them with his cooking, but they hadn't eaten for a while so they made sure to replenish their strengths—and bellies, before they started out on their long journey.

At the restaurant though Nami was quite happy to find out that they had given them all free food in honor of the two Blood Princes dining there, but many a Vampire there did eyeball the three pups quite curiously, and closely.

"Hey guys, do you think they know they're Werewolves?" Nami whispered across the table.

"Could be," Robin said with a nod. "No one has made a move or commented on the matter or anything."

"Hey!" Sanji said as turned to the three who were busy finishing their meat. "Can you three be a little _less _Werewolf? !"

"Tell us '_genius_' how can we do that? !" Zoro asked with a sarcastic smirk and narrowing of his eyes.

"A little more table manners could do you some good!" Sanji hissed as he pointed to the mess the three had made from acting like the animals they were.

"Tch, whatever," Zoro muttered as he continued finishing his meat in the manner he had been originally eating it.

"Did you even listen to a word I said? !" Sanji growled. "I swear! We Vampires are trying to help you, but do you accept it? Noooo."

Sanji let out a heavy sigh and then turned to see Luffy acting in a very similar manner.

"NOT YOU TOO! ! !" Sanji growled, startling to boy some to where he jumped and blinked in confusion at Sanji.

"What?" he asked, spitting some blood out of his swollen cheeks full of food.

"Ugh! I'd at least expect some manners from a Blood Prince!" Sanji groaned, but then turned to the other one who was now face first into his food. "UH! Any ONE sane here? !"

"This is a strange group Mr. Sanji," Robin said with a small giggle.

"Oh I agree my dear!" Sanji sang as he swooned over her. "But I don't know if that's such a good thing."

Zoro placed his stripped bone down and went to grab another piece of meat, but happened to glance towards Luffy who was making quite a face at the blood he was drinking. Luffy tried to hide it, but a certain Werewolf caught his face. Luffy saw the pup staring at him and soon put on another face and drank the rest of his blood to make it look like he was enjoying it when, in truth, he wasn't.

Zoro inwardly sighed knowing exactly how the New Fang was feeling. He looked down at his meat and had to admit everything seemed to lose it's taste after feeding off Luffy, but he'd never tell that to anyone. With another sigh he ate the rest of his meat and hid his displeased looks quite well.

Nami and Robin had noticed their hidden looks they gave though. The two girls had been keeping an eye on the two ever since that 'incident'. You'd think Chopper would too since he was the other that witnessed it, but right now he was too busy playing with Usopp, seeing who could eat the most pieces of meat—pups will be pups after all.

You would also think Ace would be watching his little brother's gestures . . . but still . . . he was too busy playing the land of dreams at the moment to even know what was going on. No, it was only the girls on the lookout. Robin mostly kept to herself, when Nami would comment about certain gestures concerning the two.

"Looks like they're having trouble eating," Nami leaned over and whispered to Robin, which the dark woman only nodded in agreement.

The two then watched the eldest pup painfully place his unfinished piece of meat. They watched his shoulders slightly shake from an unknown reason, and then they watched his hand fly to his mouth.

"Oh, looks like he's the first one to break," Robin commented, confusing the redhead some.

"Huh?" Nami questioned, keeping her attention on Zoro now.

Robin's gaze shifted though, towards where Luffy was sitting near the end on the other side of the table. She watched him chug a glass of fresh blood down, but once his glass touched the table his face began placid.

_Oh my, it's gotten to him too_, Robin noted as she watched Luffy's right eyebrow begin to twitch.

"Here Chopper, finish this off for me," Zoro jolted immediately, shoving his leftovers on the younger's plate and quickly getting up to leave.

"Huh? Where are you going Zoro?" Chopper asked, watching his friend leave with concern.

"I don't feel so good," was all Zoro said as he left the table towards the restrooms and it wasn't but a split second afterwards until Luffy caught the bug.

"Me either," Luffy said as he clasped his hands over his mouth and ran towards the restrooms where Zoro was last seen heading.

"Huh? What happened?" Ace suddenly woke up, lifting his head out of his dish, his freckled face now plastered with smears of blood.

"Ugh, that's great Ace. Now here, wipe yourself off," Nami groaned as she gave him a napkin to clean his messy face with.

"Thanks," Ace said as he took the napkin and started to clean his face. "Hm? Where'd Luffy go?"

"I don't think he was feeling too good so he went to the restroom," Nami said, tilting her head to the side some.

"Not feeling too good?" Ace pondered as he turned his head towards the direction Luffy was said to have headed.

* * *

Zoro splashed his face with water and drank a few handfuls to wash away the horrid taste that had been plaguing his mouth since he darted to the restrooms. He could hear the others in the room with him whispering amongst themselves, probably about the Werewolf looking man at the sinks.

Zoro turned his hard emerald eyes their way and gave them a threatening growl along with showing them his nice sharp teeth. This instantly made them jump and quickly scatter past him to leave his presence.

Zoro couldn't help but smirk to himself. Sure he was told to keep it on the low in this town so no Blood Warrior was called, but he didn't care anymore. He was in a bad enough mood as it is.

His meals taste like crap, making his stomach nearly churn over, and plus all that food hadn't satisfied his hunger! Maybe this is what Luffy meant when he told him that one night that he was never satisfied in his feedings.

"This freakin' sucks!" Zoro cursed as he slammed his fist on the sink he held onto, cracking it some.

Zoro was about to look into the mirror upon hearing some scuffle behind him, but it was too late once someone grabbed him by the robe, nearly forcing it down one arm. He had no time to even respond to the sharp pain that suddenly overlaid his neck.

"Grh!" Zoro grunted upon feeling strong hands take hold of his forearm and force it down to make him bend over slightly for access.

Zoro about rolled his eyes feeling the tickle of soft unkempt raven bangs skim across his jaw line. Who did this kid think he was anyways? You couldn't just go up to someone, especially him, and take blood—it just wasn't polite.

He couldn't believe Luffy was doing this to him . . . especially after what had happened between them. They had been nothing but strangers since that night and now here Luffy was—feeding off him like it was casual between them. The kid just seemed to not understand personal space and leaving one alone when they needed it.

Zoro was about to push the New Fang away the second he felt those deadly sharp fangs pierce him, but in that moment he felt something . . . odd. Even though the young pup was annoyed the heck out of and wanted nothing more than to push the New Fang off and scold him about how to treat others—he couldn't do it. Not but two or maybe three seconds after he was bitten and the young Blood Prince began to suck on him Zoro's eyes fluttered closed and his free arm suddenly had a mind of its own—coming to life and slowly rising to rest on the back of the New Fang's head.

Zoro was even surprised to find that hand resting there slightly push the boy deeper. One would think the pup was in pain, being bitten was never pleasant to a Werewolf like it was to a Vampire, but here Zoro was . . . enjoying the boy's mouth on his throbbing neck, his sharp long fangs penetrating his flesh, even going to deeper. The way he was hungrily sucking out his blood underneath made a sound that made Zoro feel strange—too strange.

It was . . . arousing.

It then dawned on Zoro . . . that he was still a Werewolf, NOT a Vampire. So why the he- - was he enjoying such a pain-in-the-neck thing? ! In an instant Zoro's eyes snapped open and he quickly pushed the boy off him.

"The he- -'s the matter with you? !" Zoro growled, ripping the Vampire's fangs away from his neck, this time more easily so not to tear anymore of his tender flesh.

"M'sorry," Luffy apologized with a quick wipe of his mouth, that only managed to smear the blood instead of be rid of it. "I was . . . hungry is all. Food's very unsatisfying as of late."

_Yeah, tell me about it!_ Zoro inwardly thought, agreeing with the Vampire, though remained in an angry manner so as to not to show Luffy he agreed.

"Well that's your problem!" Zoro spat. "But you don't do that Luffy! You can't just come up to me and get a free feed!"

"Free? Oh then you want some of mine?" Luffy asked as he bared his neck to the Werewolf. "You're hungry too right?"

Zoro had to say . . . it was tempting, but he couldn't. He was already freaked out as to why he had gotten such a pleasurable feeling when the New Fang had bitten him so biting the boy back could never lead to anything good.

"No!" Zoro spat out in a whisper, eyes nervously glancing around to make sure no one was watching or listening in on them.

"You don't want any?" Luffy asked in such a childish manner it could only be labeled as . . . cute.

_He- - yeah I want some!_ Zoro inwardly thought, but still, kept to himself and remained in his 'pissed' mode.

"No," Zoro plainly shot the offer down, inwardly crying about it from his unsatisfied stomach.

"Oh, okay," Luffy bowed his head, looking down quite disappointed and somewhat—sad.

_What is this kid—trying to make me feel sad or something?_ Zoro inwardly asked, scanning the boy's gestures and moods.

"Da- - it, now I have to clean up!" Zoro cursed as he turned back to the sink to gaze at the bite mark that was still oozing out blood. "If your da- -ed brother finds out I'm dead!"

"I'm sorry," Luffy apologized once again. "I don't know what came over me . . . it was like my body was acting on its own."

"So are you saying _this_ is going to happen again?" Zoro eyed the Vampire suspiciously making the boy even more jittery.

"N-No!" Luffy protested, waving his hands in front of him. "It's not like I've lost self-control or anything! I mean I can still choose, not that I'm saying I meant to bite you, I kinda did 'cause I was . . . I'm gonna leave now."

Zoro watched the boy with a raised brow turn and head back out. He couldn't help himself shake his head with a sigh. That was one strange Vampire if he'd ever say—even more strange than that curly brow.

Zoro turned once again and went to clean off his wound. He made sure to get as much blood off his neck as possible; those stupid Vampires were like sharks—could smell blood a mile away. But of course something had to dawn on Zoro to make him quite the nervous pup.

_Shi-!_ Zoro inwardly cursed, feeling his being begin to shake. _Luffy's still got my blood smeared all over his mouth!_

* * *

Ace had just finished his meal with a satisfied sigh as he leaned back in his chair patting his belly. His 'contentess' soon vanished once something entered the room with a mighty powerful smell. Ace wrinkled his nose and opened his eyes from relaxing to look to see his mother bending over near the restroom's doorway rubbing his face viciously.

_No point trying to hide it Luffy_, Ace thought with a sad sigh. _I can smell that Werewolf blood a mile away on you._

Ace watched his brother closely as Luffy made his way back to everyone else. Ace could tell Sanji smelt it; he made a few quick and strange glances at Luffy. He knew Robin probably did as but she looked as if she was minding her own business, and Nami . . . well she was too busy killing the two young pups for playfully pushing her nose into her glass of blood.

Luffy took his seat next to Ace and was strangely stiff. Luffy looked at his unfinished blood and instantly made a disgusting face. He slowly pushed it away leaving Ace to raise his brow.

"You not gonna finish that?" Ace suddenly spoke up, making the little one jump.

"Wah! Ace!" Luffy gasped, holding his scared heart. "No actually, I'm not that hungry anymore."

"I see," Ace said with a slow nod, ever keeping his dark eyes on his brother knowing exactly why Luffy's hunger had went away.

Ace continued to watch Luffy for a little while longer before letting him know. Ace couldn't help a small chuckle that escaped his mouth, but he quickly covered it up with a cough before sitting up and acting casually as he whispered to Luffy—

"You have a little somethin' right here."

At that Ace pointed to the right side of his mouth. Luffy instantly catching his meaning took his sleeve and began to wipe away. Ace let out a poor sigh and said—

"You just wipe it on your sleeves I'll still be able to smell it."

"Shi-!" Luffy cursed, looking around for some water to soak the blood off his sleeves with.

"Since when did you find it necessary to feed off the Werewolf?" Ace asked, leaning back in his chair once again, his eyes not meeting Luffy's as to act casual.

"Oh, I, um, you see—" Luffy couldn't find a single excuse and Ace could understand—he sucked at finding excuses anyways, so Luffy just—told the truth. "I was hungry."

"Why? When you had all this food laid out before you?" Ace asked, gesturing to all the finished and unfinished buffet on their table. "You know if you don't eat it it will offend the owner of this restaurant."

"I know, but . . . but it's gross Ace!" Luffy said painfully, casting his face away in sad shame.

Ace just watched his brother for a moment before sighing. He leant up in his chair again and crossed his palms saying—

"That's what happens when you feed off a live Werewolf you know."

"Really?" Luffy asked, looking at Ace with such innocent eyes.

"Yeah, Shanks told me so," Ace said with a nod.

"So . . . does Shanks not like his food either?" Luffy asked.

"Not really," Ace said with a roll of his shoulders. "You were too young at the time, but if you remember back then Shanks would make the funniest faces when eating. It was quite hysteric—especially when Chef Zeff would kick his a- - for not finishing his meal, heh."

"Heh, well I do remember Shanks and Zeff getting in scuffles, but I don't remember Shanks ever not liking his food," Luffy said.

"That's because you were too young. He's perfected the art of eating his food without distasteful looks now. You wouldn't be able to tell," Ace said with another chuckle, trying his best to make his little brother feel better about his . . . shameful situation.

"So he's never fed off Dracule again—has he?" Luffy asked.

"Not even allowed near him," Ace answered.

"Oh," Luffy said, glancing down. ". . . I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't feed off Zoro."

"Deal with it—like Shanks has," Ace replied. "So . . . how did our favorite pup react when you just up and bit him?"

"How'd you know I did that?" Luffy asked.

"I'm psychic," Ace replied plainly, but still rather sarcastically. "Now just tell me."

"Oh, at first it didn't seem like he minded, but after about ten gulps he pushed me away," Luffy said, his eyes on his twiddling fingers that were resting in his lap.

"I see," Ace said with a nod. "Yell at ya huh?"

"Yep, man you really are psychic!" Luffy admired.

"That or he's just predicable," Ace said with roll of his shoulders.

"Hm, that too," Luffy nodded in agreement.

"So then . . . you let him feed off you?" Ace asked, once again acting as casually as possible, trying to not make the conversation with his little brother anymore serious.

"I would've," Luffy admitted, "But he didn't want any."

"Why? !" Ace nearly screeched as he jolted forward in his chair and stared intently at Luffy.

"I dunno," Luffy said with a shrug. "Just didn't."

"I see," Ace said with a slow nod, his eyes slowly going over towards the direction of the restrooms, where Zoro had left to, just daring him to come out.

Ace let off a little smirk watching the pup finally exit and look quite nervous, just like Luffy. Ace didn't need to watch him until he got back to the table 'cause he wasn't going to let him get that far.

"Excuse me for a moment," Ace said politely as he stood up, pushed his chair in, and then exited towards Zoro's direction.

Luffy blinked in confusion wondering where his brother was going. He watched him pass by Zoro on his way out, but Zoro seemed to have been stopped by the Blood Warrior as he placed a firm hand on his shoulder and instantly dragged him back inside leaving Luffy to blink more in confusion.

* * *

"What the he- - do you want? !" Zoro nearly screeched in annoyance.

"You missed a spot," Ace said, pointing towards Zoro's turban.

"Gah, da- - it!" Zoro cursed seeing a small blotch of blood at the end of it; he'd been caught—probably due to that New Fang idiot!

"Yeah, I heard what happened," Ace said, narrowing his eyes at the pup quite dangerously, his smirk even becoming a displeased frown.

_Da- - that Luffy! _Zoro inwardly cursed wondering if he was going to be killed right here and now . . . all because this stupid Blood Warrior's brother comes up and bites him out of nowhere! Seems unfair—doesn't it?

"I just want to know one thing Roronoa," Ace narrowed his eyes even more as he pointed his index finger at the eldest pup.

_Oh great . . . here it comes_, Zoro inwardly said to himself as he slowly backed away from the oncoming Blood Warrior.

"What the he- -? Ace answered looking as if he didn't understand anything, his gestures confusing the poor pup some. "What is wrong with you? !"

"What?" Zoro eyed the Blood Prince suspiciously. "What're you talking about . . . I didn't do anything."

"Exactly!" Ace said. "You didn't!"

"I-I-I'm afraid I don't follow you," Zoro said, now eyeing the Blood Warrior like a lunatic.

"You didn't even bite him!" Ace spat, catching the pup off guard.

"W-What? !" Zoro asked, now giving Ace looks like he was the insane one. "I don—"

"Look if someone bites you, you bite 'em back!" Ace pointed out. "It's just no fair if you bite someone and they don't bite you back."

"Are—are you referring to Luffy?" Zoro asked, trying to make sense of Ace's—insanity at the moment.

"Uh, yeah!" Ace said, now looking at Zoro like he was the idiot. "So what's the matter Roronoa? He not good enough for you? The blood of a Blood Prince, the royal line of the Vampires, not satisfying enough?"

"What the he- - are you talking about? !" Zoro asked now trying to look for a way out, any way out—but he got the feeling that if he ran, this insane brother would only be on his heels chasing him.

"I'm talking about YOU DIDN'T BITE HIM THAT'S WHAT!" Ace nearly shouted making the pup wonder if the Blood Warrior was going to kill him because he had let Luffy feed off him or because he didn't bite Luffy back.

"Look—Ace? I didn't bite him because I didn't want to—it's as simple as that," Zoro answered. "Plus someone just doesn't go around and bite people out of nowhere. Maybe you should teach Luffy some manners."

"Maybe someone should teach you to bite people!" Ace snapped back leaving Zoro about ready to explode with confusion from the insanity before him.

"You're Luffy's brother right?" Zoro asked, he had to make sure.

"Of course I am!" Ace scoffed.

"You sure?" Zoro asked, looking quite concerned for the Vampire.

"Yeah," Ace answered again, eyeing Zoro questionably.

"You didn't drink any spoiled blood did you?" Zoro asked.

"No!" Ace scoffed again. "What is up with you?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Zoro said, cautiously eyeing the Blood Warrior.

"So are you going to do it or what?" Ace asked, changing back the matter at hand.

"Do what?" Zoro asked, his mind still on the questionable Ace's sanity.

"Bite him," Ace said. "You know, Luffy?"

"Why would you want me to do that?" Zoro asked.

"Hhh, we've been through this Roronoa," Ace let out a groan as he rubbed his eyes. "I just want to know if you like his blood or not."

"I don't have to tell you that," Zoro scoffed.

"If you're any much like Luffy in what he's going through right now then you're probably as dissatisfied with your food as he is—am I right?" Ace asked.

"How the he- - did you know that—?" Zoro started, but was cut off by the prince.

"We have someone back at the mansion who has the same symptoms," Ace said, holding up a hand to stop Zoro's rant. "So are you hungry or not?"

". . . well of course I am," Zoro said, hating to admit it, but he had to with this brother. "But that doesn't mea—"

"Great! Then I'll go fetch Luffy!" Ace said with a quick smile as he turned and darted off.

"Hhh, what the he- - is his problem?" Zoro groaned as he rubbed his temples. "He doesn't kill me for letting Luffy feed off me, but gets on me for not biting him back? . . . stupid Head Vampire family. Tck, I don't want this!"

Zoro wandered over to the chair resting on the other side of the restroom and just sat down and crossed his arms looking quite annoyed. He didn't know what Ace's problem was but he was sure it was serious. What the he- - kind of brother was he anyways? Wasn't he supposed to be extremely overprotective over his little sibling?—screwed up family for sure—ugh, he'd hate to see their dad—or grandpa.

Just at the mere thought of meeting the weird family sent shivers down Zoro. If they were anything like Ace or Luffy then he was sure he wouldn't like them—definitely not. Zoro was pulled out of his thoughts though once he saw a confused looking Luffy walk in scratching the back of his head.

"Uh—Ace said you wanted to see me?" Luffy asked wondering why his brother had been so insistent and pushy that he go to the Werewolf.

Zoro only rolled his eyes and sighed out a long and annoyed sigh. There was no real way of getting out of this was there?

"Hhh, come here," Zoro let out a groan motioning for the New Fang to come towards him.

* * *

"Alright, is everyone ready for the trip into the deserts of Alabasta?" Nami asked once she placed her pack over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, we got enough water to fill up a whole lake, isn't that right Chopper?" Usopp asked with a proud grin as he stood upon his large water pack.

"That's right!" Chopper exclaimed, doing the same to his.

"Uh, you guys do know you're going to have to lug that around the burning sands," Nami pointed out, knowing those two were too weak to do such a thing.

"Dang it! Didn't think of that!" Usopp cursed as he and Chopper slammed their fists into their hands.

"Make it smaller—where you can carry it," Nami let out an annoyed sigh. "And hurry up! It'll at least take four days to reach Alabarna."

"You think we can make it in that time miss Nami?" Robin asked as she walked up beside the girl.

"Well have to," Nami said with a nod. "Who knows what troubles Vivi is having. I just hope she's okay."

"As Luffy said, she's a strong girl," Robin said with a nod as she placed her hand on the younger Vampire's shoulder.

"You're right," Nami said with an optimistic smile. "What am I worrying about, right?"

"But still," Robin pondered. "I do hope those three Werewolves will be okay."

"Yeah, I know," Nami said with a sigh as she placed her fists on her hips. "They could drag us down if they're not careful. I've never really heard of Werewolves traveling in the desert so this will be a new experience for them."

"Indeed," Robin said with a nod as she watched the last of the group come up with their packs—which happened to be Zoro and Luffy.

"There you two are!" Nami pointed at them accusingly. "What took you so long? !"

"This idiot right here had trouble with his pack," Zoro shoved his thumb towards Luffy's direction who was now currently trying to stuff as much packets of blood that he could into his pack.

"You idiot!" Nami grumbled as she stomped over to him. "You don't need this much!"

"But what if we get caught in a sandstorm and the sun's really bright and hot?" Luffy asked innocently. "We need emergency supplies!"

"We have enough of those!" Nami growled as she started to take the overstuffed pack and lighten it. "Now just get serious so we can go!"

"Awww, my blood," Luffy whined.

"Forget it and let's go!" Nami groaned as she walked before the group and started out towards the desert. "Okay guys, let's go!"

"Right!" everyone said as they followed after her, hoping to make it to the Vampire Sand Clan soon.

"Hey Luffy," Ace said walking up beside his brother who was now rubbing, what looked like, an aching neck. "You got some right there," at that Ace pointed to the side of Luffy's blue turban he had wrapped around his hat.

"Oh!" Luffy gasped as he took the part and tried rubbing it off, which only made Ace chuckle at his brother's franticness.

Ace smiled softly before closing his head and then lessoning his pace to fall behind the group with the last member still lagging behind—Zoro.

"So . . ." Ace spoke up, walking alongside the Werewolf. "How'd it go?"

Zoro let out a groan and seriously thought about abandoning their little group, if but to be away from _him_! Ace couldn't help but silently chuckle. He was making the same face Luffy was.


	13. Lost

_Da- - it!_ Zoro inwardly cursed to himself as they walked into the desert sands of the night.

There wasn't a cloud in sight that night—making the moon's appearance all the more clear for him to decipher what was going on with him . . . and da- - it he didn't like the results.

_Shi-! _Zoro inwardly cursed, letting his head drop and engulf in shadows once more—he didn't want to worry his pup friends with the worried looks on his face so he made sure to cover up well. _The New Moon's getting close!_

As Zoro had stated before he hardly new a thing about the New Moon and its effects on his kind, well . . . he hardly knew the detailed stuff that is, but he had enough commonsense to know enough about it to know it wasn't going to be good for him.

The New Moon . . . what a strange night it was for the Werewolf kind and what a strange power it held over them that night—that frenzied night of change. When a Werewolf came of age, usually a few months after it has stopped shedding and has defeated its Full Moon Opponent, the New Moon would take hold of it, physically and mentally, and change it into . . . an animal. That night Werewolves only did two things . . . just two.

Mate and fight.

Just two simple things caused by the effects of the moon, but it was quite dangerous on those nights—very. Most Werewolves would hide themselves away in caves or tunnels to prevent themselves from hurting a loved one, or possibly mating with someone they didn't want to. That night the Dominants would become vicious and most of the time hurt others no matter who they be to them. The Submissives would become more submissive and often the target of many a Dominant.

Many pups were conceived on nights such as those . . . Zoro was, of that he was sure. His sire hadn't wanted any pups of his own yet the Elder Werewolves forced it upon him. During a night of the New Moon they took his dam and placed her with his sire, leaving him with no choice but to give her a child. Of course he cared nothing for the she-wolf, but his pup was a different story. Upon his birth something had changed in Mihawk when he saw his son—Suddenly . . . he had become a father everyone thought he'd never be, sure Zoro's mother died the day he was born but none of that mattered to his sire . . . the only thing that mattered was the newborn pup in his arms still covered in afterbirth, remaining quiet—and still, but alive.

Zoro let out a small sigh thinking of such things. He had been told this by others in the Pack. A side of his father he'd never seen in his known life. It was hard to believe that the great Wereprince Dracule Mihawk had been turned to mush the moment he set eyes on his own child, but what did Zoro know? . . . he couldn't remember things that far back. As far as he knew his sire was still just a strict and, somewhat, cruel wolf.

He remembered having to sneak out of home just to see what the 'outside' world was like. Of course 'papa' caught him and brought him back to their home telling him he couldn't venture out until he was strong enough to defeat him in a dual . . . which was pointless! The wolf NEVER let him win, NEVER! He'd watch other pups and their sires spar to only have the sire roll over and playfully surrender to their little one . . . no . . . not even that—Mihawk wouldn't 'roll over' to anyone—not even his own son.

Because of this upbringing Zoro never knew what the word 'play' meant. Often when he snuck out he'd scare away the other pups because he didn't know how to play with them. There was no play in his life—nothing but sparing, challenging, and getting stronger to become a Wolf Warrior. He was greatly disliked because of this.

Then he met a pup visiting from another pack who actually wasn't afraid of him to teach him how to play . . . he was the pup of an Alpha and a very kindhearted wolf. His name was Saga. Zoro often wonders how he was doing as of late.

Zoro glanced back up at the moon and gave off a silent growl to it. Inwardly threatening it to take its premature hold off him. He knew, Werewolves knew, heck even Vampires knew that it was too early for the moon to be affecting him like this. What a cruel world he lived in.

Zoro hissed slightly feeling his body heat up under the light of the moon. It was almost like he was a Vampire standing bare under the sun. Zoro could feel his blood boiling and even felt his claws pricking his skin as they extended on their own out of his fingertips.

Zoro held up his hand to look at the four pricks in his palm. Small droplets of blood fell down and he knew in an instant those stupid Vampire would smell it. So, as quickly as he could, he licked the blood away and crumpled his hand in the fabric of his desert robe. He closely eyed all the Vampires, but they made no motion as to turn to him and look at him curiously—the bast- - -s probably already knew what was going on with him!

_I'm going into heat da- - it! _Zoro inwardly cursed, feeling his skin spew forth sweat—in the middle of a cold deserts night.

His breathing became slightly heavier. He tried his best to control it and not alert any of the Vampires, nor his pup friends. He knew Chopper had some excellent hearing for a pup, but the Vampires had the best—no doubt they could hear his labored breathing now.

_How long am I going to be able to keep this up? _Zoro asked himself as he lifted his head to gaze at the backs of everyone's heads. _This could be a problem later on . . ._

Zoro was becoming more and more aggressive—he could feel it. Thus signaling he was a Dominant—which he had already known at an early age . . . but still . . . Dominants are most dangerous on New Moon nights. Zoro hoped they could settle this thing with that Vampire Vivi soon—he did NOT want to be stuck in a Vampire country during a New Moon . . . that wouldn't be too good for his health at all . . . probably be put to death.

Zoro chuckled to himself at the thought only to try and ease his mind. Seeing himself causing such a trouble to the Vampires in a country such as this was amusing, but still . . . his mind was not put at ease. He was concerned . . . concerned with hurting his friends.

Yes, even though these Vampires annoyed the fire out of him he would still call them friends—none of them has tried to kill him before, or eat one of his pup friends so they seemed to be on good terms . . . for now that is. If he was still with them during the New Moon he could very well hurt someone—or worse.

Zoro's gaze soon fell to Luffy and an instant visualization of that night back at the Hunters' town—with him on top on him in such a sensual way, came to him . . . it made Zoro's heart race and soon things began to become clearer. The reason why he acted that way towards the New Fang could be because of the upcoming New Moon—it could be.

_Da- - it I could end up trying to mate with Luffy on that night_, Zoro thought to himself with an inward groan—that would be a SERIOUS problem . . . especially if he ended up actually mating with him. _Yeah . . . I'd surely be put to death if that happened._

With that horrid thought in mind Zoro's gaze fell on the most dangerous Vampires in the group that could possibly blow a gasket if something like that happened . . . Sanji and Ace. Sanji would kill him just because he's been wanting an excuse to do so and Ace . . . he'd butcher him with a silver knife. An instant shudder and Zoro was trying to think of other things . . . though with the moon on his back as a reminder of the night soon to come . . . nothing seemed to help to ease his mind.

"Zoro," came a young voice, catching the eldest pup's attention. "Are you alright?"

"Hm?" Zoro looked down to see Chopper had slowed his pass to walk up besides Zoro in their journey.

"You've been looking at the moon a lot," Chopper noted. "Are you feeling homesick?"

"Homesick?" Zoro questioned—he had thought the young doctor had figured him out, when in fact he'd thought the opposite.

"The moon looked a lot like this back home didn't it?" Chopper said with a smile as he gazed up fondly towards the moon.

"Oh—yeah, it did," Zoro said, even he gazed upwards with Chopper.

After a moment of silence Zoro then realized it was somewhat his fault that Chopper had been banished . . . if he had killed Luffy and followed the Law then he wouldn't have been banished and Chopper wouldn't have felt obligated to follow him.

"Look Chopper," Zoro suddenly spoke with a sigh. "I'm sorry for getting you into this mess."

"Huh? What do you mean Zoro?" Chopper looked up at the older pup with soft eyes.

"It's my fault that you're banished," Zoro let out a hard sigh wishing the pup hadn't followed him into his doom.

"No, I chose to follow you Zoro," Chopper said with a sure nod.

"You wouldn't have had to if I'd just listened to the Law and not fed off Luffy," Zoro closed his eyes in shame . . . he had disgraced his race because he did so—but more importantly . . . he shamed his sire.

"What happened, happened Zoro," Chopper said with another nod, giving Zoro a small tug on his robe to make him look at him and see the seriousness in his eyes. "I still would have followed you—you're my friend."

"Yeah, but the Law doesn't say to follow a friend in banishment," Zoro said, looking down at the young and small pup. "There's been many a friend banished and yet their friends stayed true to the Law and did not follow them."

"I've always been different Zoro," Chopper suddenly lowered his voice to a mutter upon the lowering of his head. "You of all people should know that . . . remember how everyone back at the Pack would make fun of me because I had a blue nose?"

"Yeah," Zoro answered with a nod.

"I've always been different," Chopper said again in a mutterish way. "So why are you so surprised I did this? That I did what 'most' people wouldn't?"

"Hm, I guess you're right buddy," Zoro gave off a fond smile as he rubbed the little one's head. "But I'm just wanting to know . . . if you have any regrets . . . for what you did."

"Never," Chopper said with a shake of his head and smile. "You and Usopp were my first friends ever—I'd follow you guys anywhere."

"Thanks," Zoro said with a small smile.

"What about you though?" Chopper asked. "Do you have any . . . regrets?"

"Of course I do," Zoro let out a weary sigh upon closing his eyes as a cool night breeze blew across his face. "I think my most is for bringing shame to my sire."

"I see," Chopper cast his eyes down knowing it was true—he had remembered seeing the look on Mihawk's face, and it was that of disappointment. "B-But he didn't kill you so maybe he still cares!" Chopper—always looking on the cheerier side of things.

"I wish he would have," Zoro said with a heavy sigh, his eyes casting off into the darkness of the night. "It would have lifted both our shames."

"But Zoro," Chopper tugged more onto the older pup's robe. "You're his only child—I'm sure he doesn't want you dead just because you failed."

"Many a pup has been killed by their parents Chopper," Zoro spoke sternly and seriously. "Many only children . . . you think I am any exception?"

"Well—I . . ." Chopper didn't know what to say, his own sire had died when he was still a youngling so what would he know right? He never grew up with the fear of one day letting down his sire. "But you're a Wolf Prince," Chopper decided that was his easiest excuse.

"Chopper," Zoro spoke again. "Do you remember Head Alpha Whitebeard's sister?"

"Yes, the Wolf Princess? What about her?" Chopper asked.

"You know that in Werewolf and Vampire Royalty the women are not allowed to take the throne right?" Zoro asked once more.

"I know this," Chopper said with a nod knowing that it had been this way since the very beginning—only the males were to be the Heads of the races.

"Then you are aware of the fact that Head Alpha Whitebeard has no heir," Zoro said to the pup.

"I know this," Chopper said. "So naturally the next in line will take the throne—your Sire, Mihawk."

"Then—did you know there was one before my sire?" Zoro asked.

"Y-Yes," Chopper nodded.

"They banished him Chopper," Zoro said as he straightened his back. "Being a Wolf Prince or Princess means nothing—there are plenty in the Werewolf Royal family. They can kill, or banish, whom they deem unworthy . . . besides . . . do you think I'd want to be Head Alpha—taking care of all the known Werewolves?—He- - no!"

"W-Well I thought you'd make a great one, one day," Chopper said, fiddling his fingers together.

"Thanks for the support, but no," Zoro let out a chuckle, rubbing the little one's head once more. "I hate politics. The only way I'd be Head Alpha is if all the wolves in the Royal family died—and I seriously don't see that happening any time soon."

"But they want Luffy back because he's Blood Prince," Chopper spoke up once more.

"Have you seen the Vampire Royal family?" Zoro asked with a small chuckle.

"Not really," Chopper answered truthfully.

"Then, if you did, you'd know there's hardly any known royalty there," Zoro answered with a small chuckle. "I don't know what happened, but somehow their Royal family dwindled quite a bit and finding other Vampires closely related to the first line is mighty difficult."

"I see," Chopper said with a nod. "But . . . if Luffy went back home . . . then what would become of you?"

Zoro halted—he hadn't thought of such a thing really and the thought of Luffy not being there was just . . . odd. Now that Chopper mentioned it what would things be like without the hyperactive New Fang? It was strange to think about since the boy was ALWAYS around, but still . . . if he wasn't . . . then what?

_Hm, never put much thought into that_, Zoro thought to himself, lightly tapping his chin.

He tried thinking of a Luffyless life and he had to say . . . it was rather quiet. Rather strange . . . rather lonely. Sure Zoro had grown somewhat attached the little Vampire Prince but not that much right?

Well he wasn't thinking of their abnormal bond they share right now. That bond they received from feeding off one another when they were alive. Yes, that strange bond where it's almost like they can read the other's thoughts—and absolutely feel what they feel.

He remembered Luffy complained about him being in pain because of so. Zoro hadn't felt anything like that really. Luffy had never been in any serious pain so far so Zoro was somewhat curious as to what it felt like—though he really didn't want the New Fang to be in pain because of it.

_Tch, what am I thinking about?_ Zoro inwardly asked himself, scoffing at the thought. _Why the he- - would I want to feel what he's feeling?_

Zoro turned his gaze towards the boy in thought and watched as he playfully ran around with Usopp, often running in circles around his brother while the eldest of the Blood Princes laughed. Zoro wandered if he could still feel him—his feelings. A sudden thought caught his attention and he gulped almost too loud . . . Luffy couldn't feel . . . everything about him . . . could he?

_Can he tell I'm going into heat?_ Zoro asked himself, now eyeing the playing boy suspiciously.

Zoro was afraid of the answer—well—because it was rather embarrassing. If anyone knew he'd never hear the end of it. Not from that blonde cook, nor the witch. They'd never let it go, even if it was a normal happening among his race—such a thing never happened in the Vampires race so it was nothing more than odd to them.

_If he knows then he's sure not making anything about it_, Zoro noted as he watched Luffy—the boy looked completely clueless—though it could be because he was. _Hhh, I'm worrying for nothing._

"Zoro?" Chopper suddenly spoke, bringing the eldest pup back to him.

"Hm? Oh, sorry—spaced out," Zoro admitted. "Well Chopper—I'd have to say it'd be different if that New Fang went back home."

"Yeah," Chopper let out a giggle. "I'm beginning to like him."

"Yeah—seems Usopp is too," Zoro said with a slight smile as he watched the pup and New Fang race around Ace.

"He's like one of us," Chopper said with a cute smile. "I never thought I'd like a Vampire so much."

"Or be annoyed by one so much," Zoro sarcastically added, making the little one giggle.

"Ohho Zoro don't be like that," Chopper said with a wave. "You must like him enough to almost mate with him."

At that Zoro instantly froze. His face turning a nice shade of pink. Chopper hadn't realized he spoke about 'that which should not be spoken around Zoro', but when he had he stopped and apologized.

"O-Oh I'm sorry Zoro. I didn't mean to bring it up, I meant was that—was that you just look at him all the time and you—you—you know?" Chopper didn't know what to say and just by telling Zoro this made him realize how obvious he was about things, his face turning a deeper shade.

"C-Could you just shut up about this!" he hissed, walking past the stuttering pup.

"I'm sorry!" Chopper called after him apologetically.

So most of that night Zoro remained quiet—Chopper still walking by his side trying to apologize even though the pup had said he'd already let it go. Zoro hadn't noticed though, the cautious eyes of Ace as he silently watched the eldest pup almost nervously keep watch on the moon like it would change at any moment.

_Hm, I wonder what is going through his head at the moment now that he's changing_, Ace thought to himself as he watched the pup silently.

Ace could tell though, that he was changing for the worse. He caught one time the pup nearly snarl—at nothing. That slight show of fangs proved they were dealing with a Dominant—and man they weren't exactly the nicest ones to deal with during 'that time'. Ace just hoped everyone could handle him when the time comes—either that or him leave.

* * *

"Oh my god! !" Usopp let out a loud wail, nearly falling to the ground from the scorching heat. "What Vampires, in their right minds, live out in the middle of a DESERT? ! ? !"

"Uh, Vivi and her people, numbskull," Sanji bit back, looking at the pathetic looking pup. "Hey . . . you okay? . . . you don't look so good."

"Don't feel so good either," the poor pup said, his tongue dragging out of his mouth as he leaned against a walking stick.

"Sheesh, and here I thought we were gonna be the ones to worry about," Sanji said looking back to see the other two pups not looking too good either.

Chopper was already out—laying on a makeshift desert sled that Zoro was pulling behind him. Even he didn't look in good shape. Sweat beading all down his face almost like a waterfall—Sanji couldn't imagine how awful the pup smelled and didn't want to.

"Wow, you guys look dead," Luffy commented, coming up to Zoro and nearly poking him and Chopper in the faces.

"Cut it out Luffy!" Zoro nearly snapped, trying to pretend it wasn't burning up already.

"Are you allergic to the sun too?" Luffy asked, casually putting his arms behind his head like he was in no threat of a heatstroke himself.

"No you moron!" Zoro grumbled, wishing the boy would just leave them alone.

"Hhh, just as I thought," Nami let out a sigh, looking at the poor Werewolves' conditions closely. "They're burning up way too fast."

"Do you think they'll last until Alabasta?" Robin asked.

"It's hard to say," Nami said, but then hissed. "Ooohhh, Looks like Usopp's fainted."

"Nami, could I get some water over here!" Sanji's voice suddenly called out making the tangerine sigh and take the pack off of her side and come up to them.

"Here," she said, handing it to Sanji who was now attempting to give Usopp the water he needed. "But don't give him too much—we still have some days to go for this trip."

"Dayssss?" Usopp groaned as the cool refreshment poured down his throat, his tongue happily lapping it up. "How long?"

"Hey, you guys wanted to come," Nami said, placing her fists on her hips making it look like it was all their fault they were in this mess.

"What? !" Usopp spat. "You forced us to come! Especially ME!"

"How dare you accuse the beautiful Nami of doing such a thing!" Sanji growled, giving the pup a kick to the head. "_I_ forced you, not her."

"Yeah . . . same thing," Usopp let out a whine.

"Hhh, does Chopper or Zoro need any?" Nami asked, looking towards the back of the group where the two last pups were, Zoro trudging poor Chopper behind him. "Here Ace, could you take this to them? But tell them not to drink it all! We have to conserve as much of this as possible."

"Alright," Ace said with a nod, taking the canteen and walking towards the back of the group.

Ace walked over towards them and watched Luffy look at them in fascination, like he wasn't being affected by the sun at all. He couldn't help but chuckle slightly, seeing the veins in Zoro's head nearly popping in annoyance at the ongoing questions of the young Blood Prince.

"You guys need any?" Ace asked, coming up to them.

"Chopper could use some," Zoro said, shoving his thumb back behind him.

"Okay," Ace said with a slight shrug as he walked over towards the poor creature, knelt down to him, and helped him drink the cool water. "Here you go little guy."

"Uh huh, thank-you," Chopper nearly gasped for more water but knew he had to save it.

"He can have my share too," Zoro said, giving Ace a nod.

"You sure?" Ace asked, looking at him, knowing the pup must be thirsty.

"Yeah," Zoro said with a firm nod, looking back before him.

"Alright," Ace sighed and gave the elder pup's share to the youngest, Chopper was happy to take more, but confused as to why Zoro didn't drink when he knew he was probably the most hot out of all of them.

After that Ace shut the canteen and began to make his way back towards Nami who was in the front of the group. By passing Zoro and an annoying Luffy, Zoro muttered—

"Does he not know he's a Vampire?"

"Just wait—it'll come to him," Ace said with a small chuckle as he passed by the annoyed pup.

Not a second later Luffy changed. In an instant he hunched over, dramatically changing from happy-go-lucky to dying-in-the-scorching-desert-sun.

"Uuuuhhh!" Luffy groaned out in agony. "The sun's killing me!"

"You're something else, you know that?" Zoro let out a groan of his own seeing the idiot like that.

"Nami," Luffy moaned over towards her. "Can we take a break? It's soooo hot."

"Hhh, alright Luffy," Nami groaned out, she knew the boy could be quite whinny when he didn't get his way and she was not about ready to be annoyed out in the middle of the blasted desert! "'Kay guys, break time."

"Seriously?" Sanji asked. "We hardly covered any ground today."

"Luffy's whining," Nami pointed behind her towards the New Fang who was now laying on the ground looking about ready to pass out from heatstroke that so recently came upon him. "You know what that means."

"Heh, finally realized it was daytime didn't he?" Sanji let out a chuckle towards Ace's direction who only shrugged and smiled softly. "Well that's Luffy for ya."

"What? We're taking a break?" Zoro asked. "But we hardly got anywhere today!"

"You wanna keep going in the sun like this Zoro?" Luffy asked, leaning up on his elbows to look at the Werewolf.

"The farther we go, the quicker we'll reach that Vampire city of yours," Zoro said. "And we don't have to be out in this stupid desert!"

"I see your point," Luffy said with a thoughtful nod. "But still . . ." At that he laid back down. "It's too bright and hot!"

"You do realize that sand is just as hot as the sun right?" Zoro asked.

About three seconds later the boy jumped up crying how hot the sand was and why some idiot would lay down in it, thus adding onto Zoro's annoyance of the boy. He didn't know what was going to get to him . . . the scorching hot sun . . . or his hot temper. He was about ready to bury this New Fang out here and just leave him.

"Hey Chopper . . . move over," Luffy suddenly spoke up next to Chopper who was trying to hold onto consciousness on the small makeshift sled Zoro had made for him.

"Ohho no," Zoro said shaking his head and turning to the boy who was attempting to push Chopper to the side and scooch in next to him. "I am NOT pulling you BOTH!"

"Why not?" Luffy pouted.

"Because I'm NOT!" Zoro spat, engulfed in his argument with Luffy.

While the two fought though they had yet to hear Nami say the break was over and that everyone should start walking again. So it had been a good 30 minutes of arguing and pushing and shoving until they had noticed it was awfully quiet . . . and by quiet they meant no one interrupting them about being too loud.

"I wanna stay, I wanna stay!" Luffy whined like a child as he desperately clung to the side of the sled he laid on near Chopper while Zoro grabbed his leg trying to pry him off it.

"Da- - it Luffy you're too big as it is!" Zoro growled, pulling on the boy's leg as hard as he could, but with the heat and the yelling he was overexerting himself and so gave up to catch his breath.

In that moment he had noticed that . . . they were the only ones there. He looked around and noticed everyone had gone! His eyes widened and he quickly climbed a small sand hill that had recently given them some shade from the sun's torturous rays to notice that everyone had already left them . . . and it seemed like they had been gone for quite some time.

"Shi-!" Zoro cursed as he slid back down the hill and picked up the rope he pulled Chopper with.

"What's the matter Zoro?" Luffy asked, rolling off the sled as Zoro tugged roughly on it.

"The da- - group's left without us!" Zoro growled as he quickly climbed the hill and headed off in a direction.

"Are you sure you should be going that way?" Luffy asked.

"What? You happen to see where they headed?" Zoro asked in a sarcastic manner knowing the boy was too busy fighting with him the moment the group decided to leave them.

"No," Luffy said, sticking out his lips like a little child. "But I'm just sayin' . . . they coulda gone that way."

"Yeah, and they _coulda _gone that way too!" Zoro snapped as he continued his way, ignoring Luffy completely.

"Uh! Wait! Don't leave me here by myself!" Luffy whined, following after the pups.

* * *

"Hey guys . . . ?" Ace called, looking around for something.

"Hm, what is it Ace?" Nami asked, everyone turning back to him to see him in the back of the group looking around for something.

"Aren't we missing someone?" Ace asked.

"WAAHH! ! ! ZORO! CHOPPER! ! . . . I'm lone wolf," Usopp cried out, sinking into the sands of despair.

"You mean a lone _puppy_," Sanji chided, picking up the pup from out of the 'despairing' sands. "Don't worry they'll find us again. They've got good noses right?"

"AH! LUFFY! ! !" Ace cried, griping the sides of his face at failing as a brother to notice when his sibling had gone missing. "HE'S MISING TOO! ! !"

"You know, now that you mention it, it has been rather quiet," Sanji commented with a nod.

"We—We—We gotta find him!" Ace said, coming up to them with desperate wide eyes. "He could be dying out there for all I know!"

"Hhh, this is a problem," Nami said with an aggravated sigh now that anything that could go wrong has. "This will definitely set us back some on our journey to Alabasta."

"W-What are we gonna do? !" Ace gasped, freaking out a little too much.

"Would you just calm down!" Nami spat at the overreacting brother. "I'm trying to think here!"

"Two Werewolves and a Vampire lost out in the middle of this desert . . . that sounds like trouble to me," Robin spoke up.

"I know, I know," Nami said, biting her lip. "Well—we have no choice . . . we're gonna keep continuing."

"Continuing? !" Usopp, Sanji, and Ace all said in unison.

"Yeah, this sun's gonna kill us if we're not careful," Nami said, wrapping her clothing over herself more from the burning rays. "We'll need to find some shade, and when we do we'll wait there for them."

"I agree!" Sanji sang.

"You always do," Usopp muttered wondering who named Nami the leader of their strange little group.

"Yeah, but how are they going to find us?" Ace asked.

"Oh that's simple," Nami said with a smile as she took out a bottle from her pack and sprayed it all over herself. "This perfume should lead their noses to us."

"Aahh! You're a genius Nami my love!" Sanji swooned over again.

"I know," Nami said with an overconfident smile as she flicked her orange hair. "Come on guys, let's get going."

"Right!" they all said, following her lead.

Ace let out a sigh and glanced back behind him, hoping and praying that Luffy would be alright. That and silently threatening those two Werewolves with him that if Luffy didn't come back in one piece he'd butcher them alive!

* * *

"WHAT? !" Chopper cried now that he had been fully informed on their situation. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY LEFT US? ! ? !"

"Just as I said," Zoro said with a sigh, the group currently taking shelter in the shade of a tall sand hill. "They left us."

"But—but—but why?" Chopper asked, tears pricking his eyes.

"Who the he- - knows," Zoro grumbled, turning his head towards the direction Luffy be. "They're nothing but da- -ed Vampires anyways."

"Hey! I heard that!" Luffy grumbled, puffing his cheeks in dislike to Zoro's comment as he turned his head towards the two pups.

"Good, 'cause that's what they are!" Zoro growled. "It's THEIR fault we're LOST!"

"Is not," Luffy muttered, drawing a strange figure in the sands at his feet.

"Well believe what you want to believe New Fang," Zoro said with a sigh as he stood up. "I'm going to find them. They've got Usopp anyways—I don't want them eating him."

"They're gonna EAT him? !" Chopper asked, his eyes wide with horror and disbelief.

"They're not gonna eat him!" Luffy came back.

"Really?" Chopper asked with a sniff.

"Yeah, Vampires like plumper Werewolves to eat," Luffy said with a wide grin.

That was all Chopper could take of someone eating another. His eyes rolled back and his legs gave out. He fainted.

"Chopper? Chopper?" Zoro asked, coming down to the pup and lightly smacking him on the face. "Oh GREAT! He fainted! Thanks a lot Luffy!"

"For what?" Luffy asked, blinking in total confusion.

"You caused him to faint!" Zoro spat.

"Did not!" Luffy protested, crossing his arms firmly.

"You did too!" Zoro growled out, pointing an accusing finger at the Blood Prince. "Now if you don't mind I have some Vampires to find!"

At that Zoro only grabbed Chopper's arm and drug him off, back into the scorching heat.

"Ah! Wait, where are you going? !" Luffy called, trying to follow them, but the sun was just too much for him.

"To find everyone else!" Zoro shouted behind him.

"But it's still too hot!" Luffy whined.

"Oh! And you think it's not hot for us? !" Zoro bit, now absolutely, over the hill, perturbed by this young Vampire. "Da- - Vampire," he muttered under his breath as he continued on his way hoping for a whiff of some scent that belonged to their group.

"Wait for me!" Luffy whined, reluctantly following them.

It had only been about 10 minutes before Chopper retuned back to their world. Though Zoro was glad the boy was walking on his own feet without having to have him drag him around the sands, he was still unhappy with the dying Vampire behind him who only seemed to be dragging him down . . . literally.

"Luffy would you let go of me? !" Zoro growled, finally having enough of the boy pulling on his desert robe so to keep up with them and not fall.

"If I do I'll fall and you'll forget me," Luffy said, the look on his face didn't . . . well . . . it didn't look good.

"No I won't, now come on!" Zoro grumbled, yanking his robe out of the boy's hands.

Luffy fell into the sands with a thud and looked as if he wasn't getting back up.

"Hhh, come one Luffy get up. We still haven't caught anything in the air that even comes close to smelling like anyone we know," Zoro sighed, looking at the pathetic creature on the desert floor. "That means we still have some ground to cover. Now get back up."

"Uh . . . Zoro . . . I don't think he's going to be getting back up," Chopper said.

"Uuuhhuh!" Zoro groaned out with frustration. "Hhh, Chopper, give me your canteen."

"But I don't have one," Chopper said.

"You don't? !" Zoro gasped now realizing neither of the three had any water. "Oh—well this is just GREAT!"

"I'm sorry Zoro," Chopper cringed at Zoro's show of frustration. "But Nami usually carried the water."

"Tch, figures," Zoro muttered, placing his hands on his hips trying to think of what to do now.

"Hm? Wait a minute," Chopper spoke up, lifting his nose to the air and sniffing it carefully.

"What is it Chopper?" Zoro asked, raising his nose to sniff the air as well—but most of the smells were that of hot sand.

"I'm not sure but," Chopper took another careful sniff. "Yes! I smell water!"

"You do?" Zoro asked. "Where?"

"To the north," Chopper pointed. "But it's faint, it could be some ways off."

"Still, the sound of water is nice," Zoro said with a nod. "Let's get going. Chopper, could you help Luffy up."

"Can't you just carry him?" Chopper asked. "It'd be faster."

"I'm NOT carrying him!" Zoro sneered, almost scaring Chopper.

"O-kay," Chopper said with a blink as he came up to Luffy and tried helping him up. "Come on Luffy. We're going to get some water."

"What?" Luffy mumbled from his heat exhaustion. "That sounds nice."

"Yeah so let's go," Chopper said as he strained his small muscles to get the Vampire back on his feet.

"'Kay," Luffy said as if in a daze as he let the little Werepup lead him to where ever they needed to go.

"You smelled it this way right Chopper?" Zoro asked, pointing in the east.

"No, it was that way," Chopper said, pointing north.

"That's what I just said," Zoro replied.

"No you didn't, you said towards the east," Chopper corrected him.

"Hm . . . the water must be switching directions," Zoro observed, trying to find an explanation to this. "Probably a river."

Chopper sighed out a hard sigh as he came up next to Zoro.

"Hey Zoro—how 'bout I lead us there? You know, since I smelt it first," Chopper suggested.

"Sure, whatever," Zoro said, crossing his arms.

And so the three treaded across the desert sands towards the small moisture in the air that Chopper had smelt. Sure it took a while to get there just as they had thought. So long in fact that the sun had began to set.

"Sun's setting," Zoro said, seeing the skies begin to change to a shade of orange. "Heh, you should be happy about that Vampire."

Zoro turned to see Luffy leaning against Chopper still not looking his finest. All that came out of him were audible groans and moans. He was totally out of it.

"Looks like he's out of it," Chopper said, even though the boy was even suffering from the sun.

"I can tell that much," Zoro muttered and then observed his young friend more closely. "Hey, you doing okay Chopper? You look just as bad as him."

"I'll be fine," Chopper said with a nod. "I'm tired of being the useless pup."

"Now whoever said that?" Zoro asked, raising a brow.

"No one," Chopper said. "It's just I seemed to be like that."

"It's not your fault buddy," Zoro said with a fond smile. "You're just as much burning up under the sun as them. We're Werewolves after all—all this fur's not too good out here."

"Yeah, you're right," Chopper said with a nod. "But the nights feel nice don't they?"

"Yeah . . . I guess so," Zoro muttered the last part to himself knowing even he didn't find refuge in the night.

He glanced upwards and could see the stars breaking forth. It wouldn't be long now until that blasted moon would follow them and come out to taunt Zoro some more.

_Da- - moon_, Zoro inwardly cursed.

Sure Werewolves were supposed to worship the mighty Moon and all his powers he gives their kind, but right now . . . the moon could burn in hell for all Zoro cared. One of the reasons that made him think this was that he was just too young to be going through something like this. It seemed so unfair, but life was always that way for him it seemed.

_Tcheh, the gods hate me_, Zoro figured to himself—it was the only explanation.

"Zoro!" Chopper's sudden call quickly caught his attention.

"What is it Chopper?" Zoro asked, coming up to the young pup who was staring out at something on top of a mild sand hill.

"Look!" the pup said, pointing out beyond what he saw.

Once Zoro saw what the young one did he realized Chopper was staring out at a fairly large lake. Not only was there a lake, but small a canyon around it, letting the place have some nice shade just in case the sun found this small oasis.

"Nice work Chopper," Zoro smiled with pride, patting the little one of the head who beamed with pride himself.

"Ah! My nose never fails me!" Chopper chirped in glee.

"Well, let's get down there," Zoro said as he quickly took the passed out New Fang off Chopper and placed him over his shoulder.

"Wha—you're taking Luffy now?" Chopper asked with a blink.

"Yeah, you've done enough," Zoro said with a nod. "Besides, he's out. Can't get on my nerves if he's unconscious."

"I see," Chopper said with a nod, it made sense to him.

And so the three got down to the lake, upon making it there though the sun had gone down and night overlaid the desert. Cool air blew through and found them, making all shudder in relaxation.

"Aaaahhh, that feels so nice," Chopper said with a smile as he laid down with his robes off to enjoy the night air.

Zoro said nothing though. The cool air did not feel nice on him. No . . . that moon was out again, shining down burning rays on his consciousness—it hurt mentally and physically.

He could feel the sweat pouring down him—it was like the sun was still out. Zoro made sure to hide most of his skin so Chopper could see. He didn't want the little one freaking out if he saw. He didn't feel like talking to him about it—the boy was still just a pup anyways—a pup younger than him.

"Hey Zoro—are we gonna have to stay the night here?" Chopper asked, leaning up on his elbows from where he lay next to the lake.

"Looks that way," Zoro said with a nod. "Though I'll stay awake so I can smell anything okay? Since most of them are Vampires they'd be traveling mostly during the night anyways."

"Oh, okay," Chopper said as he turned on his side and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Zoro gave off a weary sigh wishing he could fall asleep just like that—but his mind, his body, was unsettled. He wouldn't be able to get to sleep even if he tried. So he had nothing to do right now but wait—wait for a miracle.

Zoro took one glance at their small group. Eyes making sure Chopper was getting his sleep, and then turned to Luffy . . . yeah, after they had given him about a ton of water he'd just passed out . . . whether from exhaustion or drinking too much they didn't know. It didn't matter anymore and so Zoro remained at his post.

The night pressed on and the cold crept in more. Chopper was totally fine with the coldness, as was Zoro—but Luffy . . . eh . . . not so much. Zoro noticed the young New Fang shuddering from the cold wind so he rolled his eyes and took off his robe, came over to the Vampire, and let him have it as an extra covering for the night. It seemed to have calmed him down some, seeing how his chattering teeth and shivering limbs halted for a moment.

Zoro let out a sigh, returned to the rock he was sitting on and sat there—unmoving. He went to close his eyes to listen to most of the desert nightlife, but not much was heard. In that moment Zoro had managed to drift into a light sleep—leaving all three in the land of dreams.

"Aaaahhhh, meeaat," Luffy moaned in his sleep, drool forming from his mouth and escaping past his lips onto the sands.

With a sudden snore Luffy was awake. His eyes popped open wide and awake. In an instant he was back towards the lake shoreline.

"Ah! Water!" he gasped as he hopped in and drank his fill. "Aaahhh, I thought I was gonna die."

He then realized he wasn't as thirsty a he thought he was. He couldn't understand why really—the fact that he had drank before hadn't even dawned on him once. He looked around and wondered how he got to such a place. All he remembered was being nearly burned to death by the sun . . . uh, what a horrible way to go for a Vampire.

Luffy turned to see Chopper asleep not too far from him. He then noticed the robe tangled in his limbs that was once lain over him. It wasn't his robe—but Zoro's. His scanning eyes soon found Zoro nearby sitting on a rock . . . looking quite asleep, what with his crossed arms and dropped head.

"Zoro?" he questioned with a blink as he scooted closer to him with his robe. "Did you give me this robe?"

But he got no answer from the Werewolf. All that was heard was a light snore from him and a twitch. Luffy huffed a little—he didn't like being the only one awake, but he was a Vampire so it was natural for him to be up late. Werewolves . . . well he guessed it was their bedtime.

_Don't they get cold?_ Luffy asked himself seeing Zoro without a robe made him wonder if the poor pup was freezing from the night air.

Luffy's thoughts were then pushed away the moment he took a closer look at Zoro . . . the man was sweating! This baffled Luffy to no end, but he figured that it was probably a Werewolf thing, so he turned to Chopper to see if he too was sweating—nope, the boy was just fine.

So Luffy closely observed the Werewolf and noticed he was sweating up a storm. He followed the beads of sweat as they rolled down his cheeks, off his chin, down his neck, and under his shirt to his finely toned torso. Luffy made a hard gulp just watching him. He didn't know why, but for some strange reason he was so turned on right now.

And then Zoro began to groan in his sleep—like he was having a troubled dream or something. Soon after that groan came some pants—those pants making him look so exotic to Luffy—especially under the moonlight like tonight. The poor pup really was hot, but why? Well—that question was nowhere near Luffy's mind . . . the only thing he was thinking of was this pup here—groaning and panting in some dirty way.

It wasn't long before Luffy felt his face heat up. Once his consciousness caught his mind on what it was thinking. How could he be thinking such things? I mean after all he was a Vampire—and Zoro a Werewolf. Well . . . that certainly didn't stop Zoro on that one 'night'.

Suddenly Luffy got the urge to touch the pup. Reaching his hand out towards him his fingertips nearly brushed across those sweat glistened cheeks, but he stopped before any contact was made. Luffy didn't want to touch him . . . if he wouldn't touch him back.

**FLASHBACK**

Luffy let out a moan as the fangs in his neck deepened their penetration. He couldn't deny the pleasure that was surging through him because of this ministration. He was a Vampire after all—and things like this were just so . . . sexual.

Another thing that felt so pleasurably on him were the two firm hands that held him in place. On tangled in his locks on the back of his head, the other at the base of his neck as his blood was being extracted. It felt so good Luffy didn't want it to stop.

Luffy had never been bitten by anything during his time on this earth. He was a very sheltered child growing up, but he still knew what a bite was to a Vampire and how the bitten one would react once done. Yes, Luffy's neck was considered virgin and would have been until a wife was found for him—but alas it cannot be anymore. The one biting him now has taken away any rights his future wife would have had.

He still remembered his first bite—on that doomed night. When those fangs sunk into his neck he felt everything—pleasure, awareness, pain, and alive. He felt it all and he enjoyed it. Though he hadn't imagined to have been first bitten by a Werewolf—yeah that didn't come as planned.

Though—as strange as it sounded, and it wasn't as if Luffy knew, but . . . this Werewolf almost bit him like another Vampire. Smooth and gentle—but not too gentle—seeing how he was still a Werewolf—an animal. No matter—it didn't stop him from enjoying such pleasures.

With another moan Luffy felt the wolf shift, bringing his fangs out of him to only reenter another way—biting into his flesh once more.

"Ah," Luffy moaned out again, arching his neck towards that hungry mouth all the more.

This wolf had been hungry . . . Luffy had been right. He knew he was probably suffering just as much as him, but when he offered his blood the man denied it completely. Sure Luffy was disappointed but all that didn't matter anymore. He was feeding off him and he didn't want him to stop.

"Zoro," the name breathlessly left Luffy's lips causing a reaction from the partner—he bit harder, earning another moan.

Luffy's arm that had been previously hanging next to him raised and came to rest at the back of his feeding partner's head. He pushed him closer, his other hand still gripping the fabric of his robe. He could feel his body heating up.

With a silent gasp Luffy felt Zoro's elbow brush against his erection. It was in dire need of attention—the Werewolf's attention.

"Zoro," Luffy spoke again, his bangs covering his closed concentrating eyes in shadows. "T-Touch me."

Luffy was in such a daze he really hadn't comprehended what he had just said . . . but either did Zoro. Though both knew what was said, their minds weren't all together there at the moment. Feeding off one another had always put them in a state like that—a very dangerous state for the both of them.

"Uh," Luffy let out a small moan/whimper as he arched his hips, touching Zoro on his side to show him the reason why he needed to be touched.

Just with that gesture Zoro instantly responded. Not breaking any rhythm in his feeding he brought the hand that was wrapped around the boy's neck slowly down—downward towards his collarbone, and then towards his chest, and then his toned stomach. Luffy shuddered feeling the heat emitting off that hand right through his red vest—his robe had already fallen slightly past his shoulders as he laid on the pup's lap. He could feel goosebumps pricking his skin as he felt that hand lower still and so he prayed, he prayed that Zoro wouldn't stop—that he'd help him with his 'need'.

If any had been in their right minds at the moment they would have darted away from the other in a flash—but no, none of them were. This was one of the reasons Zoro had so painfully rejected Luffy's offer of feeding. He knew something like this would happen. Ever since the Hunter town Zoro had realized he liked it when he fed off Luffy—and not just because he liked the taste of his blood either.

Luffy didn't care how much blood he lost. The Werewolf could never kill him like this . . . so was their curse until the day one of them died. They couldn't bring harm to the other . . . they couldn't kill the other no matter how hard they tried, but Luffy didn't want to kill him—that thought was far past his mind by now.

Zoro didn't know what came over him—well, perhaps he did. He knew if this happened, if he fed off him, it could very well lead to other things. What with him possibly entering into heat and everything, but he couldn't stop himself. No matter what all he wanted to do was listen to Luffy's every whim—every desire, and if he wanted to be touched then he'd gladly touch him.

Luffy's eyes widened upon feeling those stern fingers slip into his capris. It was only a matter of time before they reached their obvious destination. So now Luffy let his hands wander just as much—he wanted to touch the wolf just like he was touching him. His hands came up that funky green waistband he decided to get back at the clothing store and began to pull out his shirt so they could perhaps get a feel of those stern muscles he'd felt a while ago—pressed passionately against his back that night.

Right when Luffy had managed a hand to snake up his shirt to find his taunt stomach, Zoro's hand all but nearly touched him just like he wanted, but in a flash his hand vanished and he quickly pushed Luffy away letting him hit the floor with a quick thud.

"Wah!" Luffy gasped as he tumbled over Zoro's knees and hit the restroom floor quite hard and quick. "What the heck was that for? !"

Luffy got up on his knees to peer over the chair Zoro had been occupied to find the Werewolf shaking. Just seeing him like this caused quite a concern to boil up in Luffy.

"Z-Zoro?" Luffy asked as he got up on his knees and came closer to his feeding partner. "Are—are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I—I'm done," his voice was even shaky as it came out, and Zoro seemed content on trying to hide his face in the shadows of his tunic from Luffy.

"Zoro?" Luffy blinked in confusion and concern seeing the poor wolf like this.

Zoro was pressed the furthest he could against the chair's back. His hands were up against his face clenched in fists, attempting to hide his face—especially his eyes. Only his gritting teeth and mouth smeared with blood was seen.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked once more, placing a gentle hand on his forearm, but it was only shoved away.

"You can go now," he said, his voice less shaky but still—his being shook and flinched from Luffy's touches like they were pure silver—Luffy couldn't figure out for the life of him why.

But Luffy remained, eyeing the Werewolf with great concern, wishing he knew what was wrong—but—not even their strange bond was that strong—he was no mind reader.

"I said I was done!" Zoro said in a louder tone, he was trying to push Luffy away verbally this time.

Luffy could hear the pup's heavy breathing and he couldn't figure out what had got him so worked up. He was actually enjoying himself and Zoro looked as if he was too. Perhaps . . . perhaps Luffy shouldn't have asked him to touch him.

Really . . . what has possessed him to ask a Werewolf of all people to do that?

And so Luffy did as he was told and left—but made sure to wait for the pup so they could return back to the group together.

**END FLASHBACK**

With that thought in mind Luffy's heart began to sink. He didn't know why it had been like this as of late—but just the thought of getting rejected by Zoro made his heart sink in sadness . . . and he didn't like the feeling—it hurt. Luffy's eyes fell down wishing he could touch the pup now and he would return the favor—it was what he wanted right now.

"Luffy," his name was suddenly whispered by what seemed like the cool breeze, but in truth it was Zoro who was just waking from his light sleep to look at the Vampire with half lidded eyes.

Luffy's eyes met Zoro's emerald ones and instantly he was taken in them. The moonlight just brightened them all the more and made them look like real gems. It was so . . . so haunting almost—like that of a Vampire's eyes, how strange for a Werewolf to have such powerful eyes.

"What are you doing?" he spoke once more, but his lips barely move and his words were barely heard, but still they were heard—but possibly not comprehended.

Luffy leaned in closer to the Werewolf and tilted his head so that his mouth was near a nice fat vein in Zoro's neck that would surely give him the blood he's been desiring as of late. Strangely, Zoro didn't move, no he made no motion as to stop the Vampire—he only sat there. The New Fang inhaled that musky scent of Zoro's, that sweaty heated smell was something else now and now Luffy wanted nothing more than to lick that glistening skin and bite through it to see if the blood tasted just as good as the skin did.

"Can I . . ." Luffy started, knowing it was more polite to ask than to get on this Werewolf's bad side. "Can I . . . ?"

The words seemed to be stuck in Luffy's throat for some strange reason. Whether he was nervous, scared, or hungry, he couldn't tell. But he watched as Zoro made a hard sigh. He needed to get those stupid easy words out now.

"Can I bite you Zoro?" Luffy finally managed to ask, his tone was barely above a whisper, but Zoro heard him.

"No," Zoro replied not too long after Luffy had asked.

Luffy hadn't exactly expected to be rejected. Sure he knew Zoro did it most of the time, but strangely—he thought that tonight Zoro would let him if he asked. He had thought that Zoro . . . would let him do anything if he asked. What strange powers bewitched him to think such things?

And so, in disappointment, Luffy bowed his head, his forehead coming to rest on Zoro's broad shoulder. Luffy bit his bottom lip quite hard and closed his eyes tight. He felt so stupid right now—why had he actually hoped Zoro would say 'yes' when 10 times out of 10 he says 'no'? What a moron he was!

"I'm sorry," Luffy apologized after finally pulling his head away, though it still stayed bowed, his eyes refusing to meet Zoro's.

There was a strange and overpowering silence after that. Luffy bit his bottom lip again and tried thinking of something to say before the silence completely overpowered him.

"T-Thanks for giving me your robe," He said, rubbing his arm slightly. "It's a cold night . . . though . . . you're sweating up a storm—heh."

"Go back to sleep Luffy," Zoro commanded, staring at Luffy with dominating eyes.

"But I'm not that—" Luffy started to protest, after all—the night was his day, so to speak.

"Go back to sleep!" Zoro actually responded with a growl, a growl that made the New Fang cringe.

Luffy looked at Zoro in confusion. He watched him bare his fangs in an almost snarl. His chest was even heaving slightly like he was upset or mad at him—just because he wouldn't sleep?

Luffy didn't want to argue with him more though. He said nothing, but turned and went back to his laying spot, laid down, pulled Zoro's robe over him and remained quite—though his eyes did not close—how could they when he wasn't tired?

So there Luffy stayed with his back turned to Zoro, afraid to even move and evoke the wrath of the eldest Werewolf. He had been acting strange as of late—but Luffy didn't want to ask him why knowing Zoro would just tell him 'it was none of his da- - Vampire business' . . . yeah . . . that sounded like the Zoro he knew.

Some short moments after he had laid back down Luffy heard a small whimper come from the Werewolf. It sounded so sad—so helpless. Luffy turned and saw Zoro place his head in his arms. This gave Luffy more concern for him. He was making noises and faces like he was in pain, but Luffy didn't see any wound—he was completely lost as to what was happening to his Werewolf friend.

How could Luffy help when the Werewolf wouldn't even let him get close to him? It was hopeless, so Luffy, even though he didn't want to look away, turned back and pretended like he was sleeping—he knew Zoro would be upset with him if he found him staring at him when he was in such a pitiful state.

The truth was though . . . Zoro was in a helpless state. Things were very hard on him right now. He was changing—changing because of the moon. Because of this he had to push most of his friends away—especially Luffy.

He was getting more aggressive by the day and he could feel it. Each night he felt worse with the moon shining on him like that. It's rays making him go more animalistic by the second. He hated it—he hated the moon's effects on him like this!

He wanted it to go away so much, but he was stuck, stuck like this. Stuck with wanting to attack anyone he saw, or take Luffy for himself. This night was close—one moment later he would have snapped if Luffy didn't leave him. Luffy being so close to him like that made him crazy—more crazy than he'd like to be and he feared if Luffy was any more close than he already was then he'd just end up being hurt.

Zoro didn't want to hurt him, no; he didn't want to hurt anyone. What was he going to do really? It hurt so much to reject his body's desires. Telling Luffy to go was so painful when he needed him so much, but he had to do this.

No one must know . . . this was something he had to deal with himself.

_I'm sorry Luffy . . . Chopper . . . everyone_, Zoro spoke from his heart, looking at the two that lay asleep and then up towards the stars. _I'm sorry I'm such a trouble to you all the time. I don't mean to . . . I don't._

And so, for the rest of that night Zoro remained awake. There was no way not even a light sleep could take him. He sweated it out that night and resisted the moon and its moving ways. He wondered that if it was this bad now—then what was it going to be like on that night?

_I don't want to think about it_, Zoro thought to himself, trying to push the thought aside but failing miserably—only fear and nervousness enveloped him and he was afraid—afraid for his friends. _Da- - it! What am I going to do? !_

Once again Zoro moved to a helpless state. He whimpered and gritted his teeth. He didn't know what he was going to do and he was so scared . . . more scared than he'd ever been. It was times like this he wished his sire was here with him to help him through something like this—he never thought his first time going into heat would cause him this much trouble.

_Da- - it! !_ He nearly shouted inwardly, his eyes closing so tight in frustration and pain. _I hate this!_

He remained this way for some time—that is, until he smelt a strong scent come his way. He picked up his head and sniffed it again. Yep, there was no mistaking it—that was Nami's perfume.

He quickly hopped off the rock and woke the two up.

"Hey, Chopper, Luffy. I've picked up Nami's scent—it's coming from the west," Zoro said, shaking the two awake.

"You mean east?" Chopper asked, sniffing it himself and sensing the direction.

"Hhh, whatever, let's just get moving before the sun rises," Zoro said with a hard sigh.

"Okay," Luffy said with a stretch and yawn. "Oh, here's your robe back."

"Thanks," Zoro said, quickly taking it and putting it back up. "Come on, they' re not too far off."

And so the three headed off towards Nami's scent. The sun had began to rise and instantly Zoro knew it was going to be a hot day. A day full of carrying poor dehydrated Chopper and possibly Luffy.

As they climbed a sand hill all were glad to see that on the other side lay a few large rocks where their group had taken camp. Luffy instantly charged them, alerting everyone they had finally found them.

"LUFFY! !" Ace cried as he opened his arms out wide to receive his rocketing little brother.

"ACE ! !" Luffy cried, ramming right into his brother, knocking him quite a few yards back, but neither cared as they embraced one another in brotherly love.

"Sheesh, took you guys long enough," Nami complained as Chopper and Zoro finally made it to the group. "How'd you guys get lost from us in the first place?"

"WHAT? !" Zoro snapped. "You left us!"

"Usopp! You're alive!" Chopper cried, flinging himself into the older pup's arms.

"You are too!" Usopp cried, taking the smaller pup into his arms. "I was prepared to hold a funeral for you guys and everythinghing!"

"Oh Usopp!" Chopper cried, the two crying together.

"Yeah . . . he's been like this all the time you were gone," Nami let out a sigh as she watched the dark puppy ball his eyes out with the younger one. "Glad to have you back . . . but you owe me for delaying the journey."

"WHAT? !" Zoro snapped at the witch.

"You heard me!" She snapped back. "Now just stop arguing and let's get going. Gotta get in the extra time you guys made us lose."

"Hhh, da- - witch," Zoro grumbled to himself knowing it wasn't their fault one bit.


	14. A Blood Lord Named Crocodile

**Hot Shot's girl: Well thought I'd update this one 'cause . . . I just felt like writing it. I've been messing around with music vids so haven't had real time to sit and write alot. Yeah . . . just made a One Piece Why Is The Rum Gone? Remix, I'm quite proud of it so yeah, working on other stuff too, but I'll probably update Demon Swordsman after this, dunno. We'll see. Well I hope you enjoy the long chp for you guys! :D**

"So . . . the Blood Prince has finally made it to this country has he?" The tall Vampire asked, sitting at his desk chair just smoking his cigar.

"Uh-huh, yeah that's right," Mr. 5 said with a nod as he and his partner knelt before the man. "Be he ain't alone."

"That's right, he's with his friends," Ms Valentine spoke up. "Other Vampires, a-and Werewolves!"

"Werewolves?" the shady man asked, lifting a visible dark brow. "Now why ever would Vampires travel with those mongrels?"

"We're not sure my lord," Mr. 5 spoke up once more. "But according to the Hunters back at their town, Whiskey Peak, they said that Dracule's pup is traveling with them."

"Dracule's pup you say?" he questioned, being quite intrigued by the subject. "Wasn't he his Full Moon Opponent?"

"Uh-huh," Mr. 5 shook his head in agreement. "He- - if we know why he's traveling with them, but it was also said two other Werepups are traveling with them. Probably friends of his that went with him into banishment."

"You don't say . . ." the tall shadowed Vampire said as he exhaled the smoke from his cigar. "How very odd . . . heh, never heard of a Clan with Werewolves in them."

"Or a Pack with Vampires," suggested Mr. 5.

"No matter, with his friends or not I will have that Blood Prince," the tall man said, leaning forward in his chair, letting the light catch a glimpse of his face, revealing the long scar that ran across it. "That is, after all, why I took the Noble and threatened this Clan."

"If the Hunters can't catch the rogue Blood Prince then you can Immortal Lord Crocodile," Mr. 5 said with a sure nod.

"Yeah, that's right!" Ms. Valentine spoke up. "You'll kill him in no time and us Hunters won't have to worry about him anymore!"

"Yes, that's right," Crocodile said with a smirk as he leant back in his chair, taking his cigar out and gazing at it for a while. "I'll be sure to get him out of you Hunters' hands . . ."

Humans were so easy to trick in Crocodile's eyes. So very gullible, especially if he said he was going to take down the banished Blood Prince so they didn't have to worry about him revolting and running mad in the land like a certain other Prince already has. Though Crocodile was telling the truth to some extent—he was going to kill the Blood Prince Monkey D. Luffy, but he never said he'd put the Hunters' minds at ease. No . . . that wasn't his concern to the least.

Oh no, his real master plan was to kill the boy and eat him, for he knew if one was to eat of the Vampire Royalty they'd gain unimaginable power. Yes, he was very power hungry and because of this hunger he had overtaken many Clans besides his own—though this kind of thing was something usually Werewolves did he didn't care—he wanted to rule them all, that is why if he ate the Blood Prince then he could challenge the Head Blood and possibly defeat him and take the throne. Crocodile believed his time has come to reign over his kind—no he was not royalty, but he was Noble—those Vampires were the next closest thing to the royal family, though the Noble were closely related it was unknown how close they be to the first line of the Vampires so still un-allowed into the royal family.

_My time has come at last_, Crocodile smirked to himself knowing this Blood Prince was one of the weakest in history; it would be a synch to kill and eat the little brat . . . besides . . . he'd been wanting to do this ever since he first laid eyes on the Prince

**FLASHBACK**

"So tell me again Head Blood—why'd you summon us here?" Crocodile asked as he and a few other Noble Blood Lords were summoned out of their mansions for a quick visit to the Head Clan.

"I wanted to show you all the new Blood Prince," he said, shifting the bundle in his arms so the silk covering it would fall to the side to show little raven spikes.

"Huh? You had a child?" Crocodile asked, raising a brow, his voice never ceasing its monotonous trail.

"Congratulations your majesty!" the other Noble Blood Lords said with proud smiles on their faces. "What did you name him?"

"Luffy," Dragon answered with a fond smile directed towards his newborn son.

"I wanna see, I wanna see!" the other Blood Prince pouted, raising his arms up to Dragon signaling he wanted to hold the baby.

"No Ace," Shanks said, coming up to the eldest Blood Prince and taking his hand to back away from the Head Blood and give him room to show the Blood Lords that had summoned there for the greeting of the new royalty.

"Awww," the little freckle-faced boy pouted, casting his face down in a somewhat tantrum.

"Ah, Blood Prince Shanks, you're looking well behaved as of late," Crocodile noted, inclining his head towards the third in line, after Ace and Luffy of course. "You used to be one delinquent in your youth."

"Heh, I've grown quite a bit Blood Lord Crocodile," Shanks said with a lopsided smile and a nod, acknowledging the Noble. "Times have changed."

"Indeed they have," Crocodile said with a small sigh as he turned back to see most of the Blood Lords crowding around the Head Blood to take a better look at the new Blood Prince. "Where is his mother? Is she not here?"

Dragon looked up from his son towards the Noble. His smile instantly vanishing and turning into that of a sad frown.

"She passed away during the birth," Dragon said with a sad glance down at his son. "She has been infected . . ."

"I see," Crocodile said with a nod, the other Blood Lords giving their sympathy for the now widower.

"Then how is the child?" the others asked, knowing that infected mothers tend to have infected children.

"He was born ill because of it," Dragon answered. "The doctors said he wouldn't make it, but he had a strong will and surpassed his own demise."

"Then he should be a strong Blood Prince," they all nodded and turned their eyes on the promising child. "Much like Blood Prince Ace I assume."

"Maybe," Dragon said, glancing back towards the eldest Blood Prince who continued to pout and even shed a few tears, Shanks kneeling before him trying to explain to him that Dragon needed to show off Luffy as was custom among the Vampire Royalty and that later he could hold him. "But Ace's mother managed to keep the infection from her unborn child so he was born quite healthy—though she still died during the birthing process."

_He's going to be weak huh?_ Crocodile thought to himself, eyeing the sleeping child that looked quite delicate and frail at the moment.

"But don't worry, he'll grow up to be strong—he is a Blood Prince after all," Dragon said with a reassuring smile and nod.

"You're right," the other said with their own nods. "All Blood Royalty have been excellently strong—even the Princesses—which, by the way, have you shown him to your great aunt?"

Just at the mention of her Dragon froze—whether it was fear or something else, no one had seen the Head Blood so disturbed by such a person. The Nobles looked quite concerned for him.

"Your majesty—are you alright?" they asked.

"What? Oh, yes I'm fine," he said with a nervous chuckle. "Um, no I haven't shown him to _her_ yet and . . . I don't know when I'll get the time to really. You know how busy I am as of late."

"Ah yes, we understand," they all said with understanding nods.

_Tch, pansy_, Crocodile thought knowing the Head Blood was still frightened by her—had been ever since Garp was forced to show him to her at a young age.

"Hey guys!" Garp suddenly came out with that large grin of his plastered on his face. "Did you see my grandson yet?"

"Yes, we did," the Blood Lords said with nods. "He looks quite a bit like you."

"Yeah—I know," Garp said with a sniff of pride. "Gets those good looks from my side."

Dragon only rolled his eyes at his father's comment. He wondered if he really knew what he was talking about sometimes.

"I'm sure your aunt will love it that he looks a lot like you Garp," the Blood Lords said. "Seeing how you also look a lot like your father, her brother."

At the mention of his aunt Garp's face instantly turned to that of grief. It appeared the dislike of the aunt was inherited.

"Hm? Garp are you alright?" the Nobles asked with a few confused blinks.

"U-Uh, yeah," Garp said with a nervous laugh, waving them off. "It's just she lives such a long ways off and I don't know if we can show her him any time soon. We're very busy you see, Eh, heh."

"Yeah . . . sure," it was then the Blood Lords began to realized why the family were so reluctant to show the lad to his aunt, the oldest of the Vampire Royalty to still be alive.

"Hm? Is that you Crocodile?" Garp asked, seeing the fur-clad Vampire standing some ways off from the other Blood Lords. "Haven't seen you in a while. What's the matter? Why you so quite?"

"Hm? Oh I was just wondering if the Elders will like such a weak Blood Prince," Crocodile said motioning towards the infant in Dragon's arms.

"He's not going to be weak!" Garp waved it off. "He's going to be strong! Just like his granddaddy! Of course having your father as the Head Blood is something too! He's got strong blood running through his veins!"

"Yes, but will he be able to use it properly?" Crocodile asked. "The late Head Blood's son looks quite strong, but _he_ does not," at that he pointed towards the infant in Dragon's arms.

"If you're concerned that he'll grow up to be a weak Blood Prince Crocodile then you have nothing to worry about," Shanks said with a soft smile as he stood back up straight after explaining to Ace that if he was good he'd get him some sweet blood later on. "I'll be watching out for him and training him, so he'll grow up to be just as strong as me."

"We'll see," Crocodile said, inhaling and then exhaling the smoke from his cigar.

His eyes continued to watch the little infant; he could tell he was weak. It was easy to see, he was a scrawny child and he would probably grow up to be just as scrawny. Though Crocodile's eyes on the child were quite dangerous—like a beast looking at its prey.

He watched the child closely as the Head Blood finished showing him to the other Blood Lords and returned to his adopted son, knelt down, and let him see the child that he so longingly wanted. Crocodile knew that son of the late Head Blood Gol D. Roger was going to be very strong when he grew older—he could see it in him, but not so much in the recent Head Blood's son . . . which made him the perfect target for dangerous predators.

**END FLASHBACK**

_Yes . . . I believe now is the ripe time to take that boy's blood from him_, Crocodile smirked inwardly. _With that powerful blood inside me I can easily challenge the Head Blood for power. It is, after all, his own blood in the boy and I don't give a da- - if I'm not royalty. I DESERVE that throne!_

With that solid thought in mind Crocodile leaned back in his chair with a visible smirk and placed his cigar back between his teeth. Yes—he's waited long enough for this opportunity and he wasn't going to pass it up. It was hard enough avoiding the anger of the Head Blood as he took Clan, after Clan, after Clan from other Blood Lords. It wasn't very Vampire to do but he did it and he wasn't going to stop doing it until he became the Head Blood—that was his goal in life, his main purpose that he had became an Immortal Lord—he wanted power, and power was coming right towards him into his awaiting jaws.

"Heh, come on Blood Prince . . . come right here," Crocodile chuckled to himself, gazing outside his large window towards the setting sun—the night was coming soon . . . and so was the hunt.

* * *

"WOOOOW! ! !" Luffy exclaimed with wide eyes as they gazed at the city before them. "There's an actual Vampire city out in the middle of a desert? !"

"Yep," Nami said with a smile and nod as she placed her fists on her hips, glad they had gotten to another civilization again. "We finally reached Rain Base."

"Rain Base? That's a cool name!" Luffy exclaimed with glee as he watched with wide eyes at the bustling city—the sun had just set and he was back to life ready to explore the unknown lands.

"This is a good place to restock," Nami said as she turned to the group. "So if you guys are thirsty you might want to refill your canteens here."

"Can we spend the night here too?" Chopper asked, still weary from the journey and wishing to take a break and rest in a real bed this time.

"Sure," Nami said with a smile and nod. "But we'll stay here for the day tomorrow. I don't want any of us to get a heatstroke any time soon, we've all been fairing pretty good out in the desert but I don't want to push it okay."

"Wow—you're actually concerned for something other than money—I'm touched," Zoro muttered from where he leant against a building wall.

"You're a kind Vampiress," Usopp praised before her, barely even being able to stand himself.

"I know," Nami said with a proud nod. "Now come on, let's find a place to stay—and you three," she looked at the Werewolves. "Try and not get noticed, this is a Vampire city after all."

"Tch—so is every da- -ed place we run into," Zoro muttered, sticking his hands in his pockets and following along with the group.

"I want to find a restaurant!" Luffy declared. "I'm hungry!"

"Now you're talkin'," Ace said with a grin as he rubbed his hands and the drool from his mouth. "I've been aching for something good too."

"Yeah, all we've had to eat was warm—not HOT blood, talk about gross," Luffy pouted, crossing his arms in dislike.

"Yeah, and we've been having nothing but cooked meat," Chopper giggled. "It was originally raw, but the sun was so hot it cooked it for us, heh, heh."

"I like raw better," Usopp said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Well whatever, if you guys want to eat you'd better keep up!" Nami growled. "I'm not waiting for you guys to decide what you like best!"

"Right," they all said, following the tangerine to a suitable hotel—though once they caught sight of the Blood Princes they instantly offered a 5 star hotel suite for them to stay in, but Nami wanted to keep their appearance on the low.

"A-Actually we don't want to make too much of a fuss with our visit," Nami said, waving the awing Vampires off. "So if you please, could you give us a common room? You can understand the hassle of royalty right?"

"Right miss," the man said, gazing at the two Blood Princes and then turning to reluctantly give them common rooms. "Here you go—but if you need anything at all please feel free to call."

"We will," Nami said with a wink as they turned and headed to their rooms. "Wow, traveling with you guys is a big profit."

"Huh? Why's that Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Because you two are Blood Princes!" Nami said with a wide smile. "With you two around everything's free and we're given pretty much everything."

"Oh, I see your point," Luffy said with a nod.

"How many rooms did you get?" Sanji asked.

"Three," Nami replied, holding up the keys. "The Werewolves will share one, you, Luffy, and Ace another and me and Robin will take the other. Sound good?"

"Well—at least I'm not staying with these bums," Sanji pointed behind him to the Werewolves who gave him hard glares hoping to burn right through his back.

"Ditto freak," Zoro growled threateningly towards the blonde.

"Okay guys, here's your keys," Nami said giving them their keys to their rooms. "After you are all settled—and _cleaned_, we can all go out to dinner."

"YAHOO!" Luffy cheered, instantly running Sanji over once he slightly opened their room door.

"Ugh! Da- - you idiot!" Sanji growled, getting up and shaking his fist at the New Fang who instantly dashed into the bathing rooms to clean.

"Wait, so we just gotta get cleaned up and we can eat?" it suddenly dawned on Ace and, copying Luffy's motions, ran over Sanji to his way to the bathing room to join Luffy. "Move aside Luffy!"

"Aaaahhhh, what is wrong with royalty nowadays?" Sanji asked, lying broken on the floor. "No manners—no manners at all!"

"Hhh, come on guys," Zoro said, opening the door to let the younger pups in. "Get to the bathroom and I'll help you guys get cleaned."

"'Kay," they chirped as they listened to their elder and went to the bathroom to wait for him.

"Whatcha gonna do?—lick them clean?" Sanji chuckled, getting up and wiping his robe clean of the sandy sandal and boot prints.

Zoro only let out a hard sigh mixed with an annoyed groan as he rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut behind him. That Vampire was getting so close to being on the other end of his claws!

Once everyone had cleaned they all left and locked their rooms to meet outside. Nami let out a pleased sigh at cleaning all the sand out of her hair and clothes. She looked at everyone to see if they had done a good job at cleaning, they looked quite good—well—except Luffy and Ace.

"What'd you two fall in the bath or something?" She asked looking at their dripping clothes.

"Luffy pushed me in!" Ace protested, holding up his hands in defense, but flinging water at everyone with his soaking robe sleeves. "Sorry."

"It was an accident," Luffy continued to say. "Plus, you grabbed me and brought me down with you—so don't blame me."

"Well, tonight you guys will dry," Nami let out an annoyed groan. "The only ones that look actually well cleaned up are the Werewolves. Nice job guys."

"Oh it's nothin'," Chopper blushed, doing some strange dance. "We Werewolves just know how to groom well."

"That's 'cause you're nothing but dogs," Sanji butted in.

"Shut the he- - up!" Zoro finally snapped and turned to Sanji hoping for a fight.

"Oh, you gonna make me?" Sanji asked, his eyes glowing a dangerous shade of red, daring the puppy to bite first and see what happens.

"Guys!" Nami nearly shouted at the two. "Vampires don't find amongst themselves!"

"Well guess what witch?—I'M. NOT. A. VAMPIRE!" Zoro made sure his words were nice and loud and clear.

"Well you're going to have to act like one in this city!" Nami pointed out. "If you don't want to draw attention and make it any more difficult in finding Vivi then I suggest you LISTEN!"

Sanji happily obeyed like the true puppy he was, but Zoro did it reluctantly. Everyone could still hear him grinding his teeth and Usopp and Chopper wondered just how long it would be before he snapped.

"Sheesh Zoro," Luffy said, crossing his arms. "You seem a lot meaner lately—why?"

"Just shut up," Zoro groaned, walking back over to his pup friends and staying by them.

"It was just a simple question," Luffy muttered, slumping over and moving along.

_Well—at least he has some self-control_, Ace pondered, seeing how Zoro was still able to ignore his aggressive self.

"Alright guys, let's get something to eat," Nami said with a smile as they all headed out to look for a decent restaurant for some good food.

Once they had found a good restaurant they settled there for the time being and occupied their minds with filling their bellies. Luffy and Ace seemed to be in some sort of eating contest and the Werewolves decided to join them—honestly, it was making the others feeling quite sick just seeing them.

"Uh, guys, manners?" Nami asked feeling some blood hit her cheek.

"Let them eat Nami," Robin spoke up. "They're hungry."

"Yeah, but can't they take the time to enjoy their meal?" Nami asked.

Robin only let off a small giggle and gentle raise of her shoulders. She knew it was just the way they were and they couldn't change a thing about them.

"I take it we'll be heading to Alabarna after this?" Robin asked the redhead.

"Yeah," Nami said with a nod, taking out her map to scan it over once more. "We shouldn't be too far away from it now."

"Indeed," Robin said with a nod. "So you believe Vivi to be there?"

"It's the only place I can think of," Nami said with a shrug. "And the only place I can hope she is—if not—I don't know what we'll do."

"We'll find her," Robin said with a nod. "Just like Luffy said. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah," Nami said with a smile and nod. "But—I just hope we don't run into anymore dangers."

"Like Hunters?" Robin asked, pointing in their direction as they entered the restaurant.

"Yeah, like Hunte—AAHH! How'd they find us? !" Nami gasped standing up, ready to run.

"It seems everyone's been talking about our Blood Princes since they arrived in the city," Robin said, acting quite casual in this situation.

"Hhhuh! What a pain those two are!" Nami groaned in annoyance.

"I thought you said it was good for those two to be with us?" Robin questioned.

"Not when they attracted attention like _THIS_!" Nami pointed towards the Hunters. "Plus! This is a Vampires city so why the he- - are they here? !"

Not a moment after Nami finished her sentence the Hunters had caught sight of the group.

"Halt!" they said, racing towards them.

"AH! RUN! ! !" Nami cried, alerting everyone to the oncoming Hunters.

"Aw shi-!" Sanji cursed, dropping his glass of blood and quickly darting out with the rest of the group.

"Hunters? Here? ! BUT HOW ? ! ? !" Usopp cried, grabbing his head in panic.

"Who cares!" Zoro said, grabbing the pup and darting out.

Once the group had vanished from the table it didn't take them long to realize they had left Luffy and Ace—those two were too caught up in their eating they didn't even notice the Hunters. So they quickly ran back, grabbed the two, and darted outside to run for it.

"GREAT! I can't believe this!" Nami cursed. "We're being chased by Hunters in a VAMPIRE CITY! !"

"We should try splitting up!" Robin said as the group instantly took her advice, though some blindly running in one direction and not keeping track of where they were going.

A majority of the Hunters seemed to chase the Blood Princes, but Nami didn't have time to care for them. She knew Ace was one of the best Blood Warriors so they could take care of themselves, she just hoped that Usopp and Chopper, the ones that couldn't handle themselves, escaped safely.

"Do you think the others will be alright?" Usopp asked, continuing to run beside her.

"WAH! Usopp!" she gasped, not realizing he had been right beside her. "Where's Zoro and Chopper? ! ? ! Or Sanji ? !"

"Last I saw Chopper followed Zoro down some alley and Sanji—I'm not too sure," Usopp admitted.

"Hhhuh! Can this night get any worse? ! ? !" Nami cried to the heavens in frustration.

* * *

"Great! Now where'd everyone go?" Zoro asked, looking around. "Da- - it! I think they got lost!"

"Are you sure _we're_ not lost Zoro?" Chopper asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" Zoro bit out rather harshly making the poor young pup cringe.

"I'm sorry Chopper," Zoro said with a sigh, seeing he had frightened the little one. "I'm sorry for being moody lately—I don't mean to, really."

"It's okay, heh, by the way you were talking it'd almost sound like you were going into heat," Chopper let out a chuckle as he continued his way down the street road in hopes of finding the others.

Zoro rolled his eyes and continued with his pup friend to perhaps find the others—they had lost the Hunters some time ago so it should be good for them to search for their 'lost' friends.

* * *

"Nami? . . . Robin? . . . " Sanji asked, looking around for his lovelies. "Where'd you go my darlings?"

Then Sanji realized it . . . they must have gotten separated with someone else.

"AAHH! NO! !" Sanji gasped. "They can't have gotten separated with someone _ELSE_! There's no one else alive that can protect them like I can! I have to go find them! !"

Just as Sanji darted off a group of Hunters stepped out of the shadows and came up to him with silver swords held up.

"Well . . . this one was fast, but we caught 'im," they chuckled.

"Hhhuh! I don't have time for you!" Sanji growled, his eyes flashing a dangerous red.

"Aren't you Sanji?" They asked. "Son of Redfoot Zeff?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Sanji asked, his hands in his pockets, seeing no threat to these Hunters even if they carried silver on them.

"Heh, taking you off the map will surely land us in higher positions," they all chuckled.

"Then you must know . . . that I'm also a Blood Warrior," Sanji snarled dangerously, baring his fangs to attack.

* * *

"Aaaaahhhhh! !" Luffy cried, throwing his hands up in the air. "They won't stop chasing us! !"

"You want them to stop chasing us?" Ace asked, running beside his little brother.

"Uh-huh!" Luffy said with a nod.

"Alright then!" Ace said with a smirk as he skidded to a halt, turned on them and flashed his ruby eyes at them, baring his fangs in protection of his little brother.

"Wah!" the Hunters cried, also skidding to a halt. "I didn't know we were chasing Portgas D. Ace!"

"Too late now huh?" Ace let out a chuckle ready to unleash hell upon those unfortunate Hunters.

And so Luffy watched on with admiration as his big brother beat all the Hunters to a living pulp. He cheered for him the whole time and every now and then Ace would toss a few his brother's way so he could finish them off, which Luffy happily obliged. After the two Blood Princes had finished they wiped their hands of dirt and strolled down the streets with pride and ease.

"There—they're not going to bother us any time soon now," Ace said with a grin as he walked arm in arm with Luffy.

"Yeahhah!" Luffy let out a proud chuckle as he and his brother strolled down the street full of wide-eyed Vampires.

"Heh, being a Blood Prince—you've gotta get used to this attention," Ace chuckled.

"Yeah," Luffy said with a nod.

"Heh, they must be staring at me since I'm such a popular Blood Warrior," Ace commented.

"What? No they're staring at me 'cause I'm the son of the Head Blood," Luffy corrected.

"What? !" Ace asked, turning to his brother. "Well I'm the son of the late Head Blood, not to mention I'm from the FIRST line!"

"Yeah, but he's dead," Luffy said. "My dad's still alive, plus they're staring at me 'cause I'm _wanted_."

"Tch! That makes no sense!" Ace protested.

"It does too!" Luffy spat.

"You know what . . ." Ace said, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "There's only one way to settle this."

"Yeah," Luffy said in agreement, his eyes narrowing dangerously as well. "This can only be settled by . . ."

"AN EATING CONTEST! ! !" the two proclaimed in agreeing unison.

* * *

"Da- - it!" Nami cursed coming back to where Robin and Usopp were sitting. "It's been over an hour and we've searched all over this city for those guys. Where on earth could they be? !"

"Well, Zoro tends to get lost easily," Usopp replied. "So he and Chopper could be a little difficult to find, but in regards to Ace and Luffy—you sure you haven't checked all the restaurants?"

"Why would they be at a restaurant?" Nami asked, giving Usopp a hard slow blink. "If they're being chased by Hunters I highly doubt they'd have time to hit a food place."

"Yeah but you said yourself that Ace is one of the best Blood Warriors, that and you said Blood Princes are very strong so he and Luffy should be able to fight them off easily and go their way," Usopp said.

"He's right you know," Robin said towards Nami.

"I know alright!" Nami groaned in frustration, trying to think of what to do next—her feet hurt enough as it was and she did NOT want to start looking through _all_ the restaurants now.

"Hey, what about Sanji?" Usopp asked.

"Oh he'll find us," Nami said, without a shadow of doubt.

"Huh? How can you be so sure?" Usopp asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh he's got this mellorine sensor," Nami said. "He'll find us eventually."

"If you say so," Usopp said with a shrug.

"Hey!" Nami snapped her fingers. "Why don't you just sniff them out? ! You have one of the best noses in your race right?"

"Yeah," Usopp said with a nod.

"So do it!" Nami said. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before."

"Well alright," Usopp said standing up and starting to sniff the air.

"Smell anything yet?" Nami asked, filing her nails.

"It takes time to specify one scent!" Usopp spat, continuing to sniff the air.

And so the two Vampires waited until the Werepup caught a scent, they watched him closely as he lifted his nose high and low. They knew there were quite a few scents in the city, but still—how hard was it to sniff out familiar scents?

"Wait a minute!" Usopp suddenly spoke up, quickly turning around and walking a few paces behind them.

"Huh? What is it Usopp?" Nami asked looking curiously at the pup.

"I caught onto a smell," Usopp said, sniffing the air.

"Really? Who?" Nami asked with a smile, hoping to find at least SOMEONE.

"It's . . . it's . . . Vivi's," Usopp said, turning towards the female Vampires.

Robin and Nami froze. Their eyes widened. They hadn't thought about catching on to the Noble's scent so easily and so soon like this, but they knew to trust Usopp—his nose was the only part of him that never lied.

"W-W-Well then we have to find her!" Nami said. "Where is she? !"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Usopp halted her. "What about the others? Shouldn't we find them first? !"

"No!" Nami spat. "What if Vivi's leaving tonight? ! We can't afford to wait!"

"What if she's surrounded by Hunters though?" Usopp asked.

"We're just going to have to take the chance!" Nami said, turning around. "Come on Robin."

"Right," Robin said with a nod.

"'Kay—lead the way Usopp!" Nami demanded.

* * *

Ace gasped as he placed his fork down hard on the table, though the slam was more due to the lack of strength he now had in his arm. Right now, he didn't want to move, couldn't really. Luffy, on the other hand, didn't look too far off from Ace, he was wavering, still trying to hold onto his fork, though Ace knew he was about ready to collapse.

"Gasp, gasp, gasp, okay, gasp, we'll call this, gasp, a tie, gasp, gasp!" Ace managed to get out of his numb lips that were using up just about all their strength to keep in the food stored into his cheeks.

"I a-agree," Luffy said, placing his plate down rather hard, almost toppling over the table rolling like a beach ball, his large round belly and cheeks could have easily been mistaken.

"Aaahh," Ace let out a satisfied sigh. "I've never seen you tie with me in an eating contest before Luffy—where'd that extra hunger come from?"

"I don't know," Luffy said with a small shrug as his hands continued to rub his belly, hoping to deflate it soon. "I've just been really hungry as of late."

"Could it be because you haven't been getting proper feedings off of Zoro?" Ace suddenly asked, the atmosphere becoming serious as he stared at his little brother with knowing eyes.

Luffy went quiet, his eyes glancing down the best they could only to see his fat belly. Ace was right, it seemed he knew a lot more of his problems than even he knew. It could be because he had been aware of Shanks' problem with that Dracule wolf.

"Maybe . . ." Luffy silently muttered to himself, but Ace had caught it.

Ace let out a sigh as he managed to sit up in his seat. He took a glass of water and cleared his throat from any of the blood and meat that had gotten stuck there. After a pleasant sigh he stood up and patted Luffy on the shoulder saying—

"Don't worry about it Luffy, if you're hungry I'm sure he'll come around."

"Tch, yeah right," Luffy mumbled, turning his face away in a somewhat anger.

"Luffy what's wrong?" Ace asked, the concern in his voice and eyes present.

"Remember when we were separated Ace?" Luffy asked, looking at his brother with soft dark eyes. "Well . . . I asked to feed off him then, but he said no. When he said it though—I had a feeling that was like his final answer to all my asking."

"Really?" Ace asked, knowing something like that could hurt Luffy—after all he could get sick if he didn't get a proper feeding, especially with something he liked to eat.

"Yeah," Luffy let out a hard sigh. "So . . . I'll just have to remain hungry I guess."

"Want me to beat him up for you?" Ace asked with a smirk, lifting his arm and flexing the bicep to show his strength.

"No, it's okay Ace," Luffy said with a faint smile. "Really . . . I don't want to force him."

_Great_, Ace inwardly sighed. _I think I might know the reason Zoro's refusing him._

At that thought Ace glanced out the window to gaze at the moon. _Yep . . . the New Moon's coming, he's probably afraid he'll attack Luffy._

Ace let out a sad sigh upon gazing back at his New Fang brother. He couldn't tell him for numerous reasons. One was that he didn't want Luffy overreacting like he usually does—seriously, he'd probably think Zoro was dying or something. Another was that he didn't know what Luffy would do to try and help the poor pup—Luffy could be very . . . creative in his helping sometimes and most of the time it wasn't good for his health.

_Sorry Luffy . . . this is just something Zoro's going to have to work out by himself_, Ace sighed inwardly knowing that usually a pup would have its parent help them through their first New Moon, but Zoro didn't have anyone . . . the poor pup was probably scared.

"Huh?" Luffy's sight suddenly caught a familiar shape as he passed by the restaurant in, what seemed to be, a haste. "Hey! Sanji! Over here Sanji!"

"Sanji? Really?" Ace asked, coming to look outside to where he was.

Both watched the blonde suddenly stop and turn around and run at them in full force. It wasn't until they caught a look at his face was when he had attacked them—the look on his face looked quite angry.

"Err, HOW DARE YOU! !" Sanji growled suddenly lunging at the Princes and planting his foot into both their faces.

The Princes had to say they hadn't expected him to act like that, so as they lay on the ground with stars prancing around their heads they hadn't had time to catch another look at Sanji's fuming form.

"You da- - idiots are here stuffing your faces while the girls are trying to save Vivi? !" Sanji growled, balling his fists.

"Huh? Vivi? !" Luffy gasped, instantly sitting up, with the help of Ace.

"That's right!" Sanji said, giving Ace the note he found attached to a wall not too far off from the casino. "They left this there for us to find."

"Let's see," Ace said as he and Luffy read the note. "Dear guys, Usopp picked up Vivi's scent somewhere near the casino. If she's there we're going to save her, but we could use your help if there are Hunters there—Nami, Robin, and Usopp."

"Ah! We gotta help!" Luffy gasped with wide eyes, one hand on the top of his straw hat.

"Wait, what about Chopper and Zoro?" Ace asked, raising a brow at the missing pups.

"Who gives a da- -!" Sanji spat. "They're not here, but we have to go help them!"

"Right," Ace said, grabbing his pack and then Luffy before he had a chance to take another bite of his meat. "That's enough for you Luffy—we're leaving!"

* * *

"This way," Usopp said, leading the girls down a dark hallway somewhere deep inside the upper levels of the casino. "Take this left."

The girls made sure to watch out for anything. Their eyes were excellent in the dark, but still—there could be other Vampires waiting in the shadows for them—Blood Warriors, who knows what this Crocodile had as bodyguards.

As they closed towards the end of the hall they suddenly stopped. The two of them froze and closed their eyes. Usopp had noticed this and so turn on his trembling knees and came up to them.

"W-What's the matter?" he asked, gazing around the dark place, fearing anything might pop out at them and scar the daylights out of him.

"Do you hear that Robin?" Nami asked.

"Yes," Robin said with a nod and so the two closed their eyes and continued to walk towards the sound.

"What, what is it?" Usopp asked, trying to hear what they heard. "I can't hear anything," though Usopp had to remember that a Vampire's hearing was more excellent than that of a Werewolf's.

As they suddenly closed in toward a room down at the farthest end of the hallway was when Usopp suddenly heard something. He blinked a few times before he said—

"Is that—crying?"

"Vivi!" Nami gasped as she quickly opened the door to find the poor girl all alone in the dark room just collapsed on the floor, weeping uncontrollably. "Vivi! !"

Robin and Nami then ran to the girl and knelt beside her.

"W-What? !" Vivi suddenly gasped seeing the two. "Nami . . . Robin?"

"We're hear to sav—" Nami hadn't had a chance to finish it when the girl suddenly jumped and attacked them—well; she managed to attack Usopp but the other girls managed to dodge.

"No!" Vivi cried, strangling the poor unsuspecting pup. "I didn't ask for you to save me! Why are you here? !"

"No wait Vivi!" Nami said. "Usopp's a frie—"

"I didn't ask for you to try and save me!" Vivi continued to cry. "I came here by myself!"

"Well," Robin said, crossing her arms. "It seems she doesn't even see our pup friend as the enemy."

"Yeah—looks that way," Nami noted, but then noticed Usopp was turning a dangerous shade of blue. "Um, Vivi, could you, you know, let go of Usopp?"

Vivi let go in an instant and covered her eyes. She began to cry and cry even worse than they had found her like. Usopp gasped and instantly darted behind Robin.

"GASP! Are you sure this is Vivi? She tried to kill me! I'll bet she's working for Crocodile!" Usopp said, narrowing his eyes at the blue-haired Vampire.

"Come on Vivi," Nami came by the girl's side and tried pulling her to her feet. "We need to go, now."

"I don't want to," Vivi cried, her voice at such a whimpering state it was hard to hear what she said. "I don't want to."

"But Vivi," Nami started, though she never got a chance to finish her sentence once sudden shouts burst down the halls.

"Looks like we've been caught," Robin said.

"What? !" Usopp asked, his body trembling upon hearing the footsteps getting closer. "How can that be? ! We were as quiet as possible!"

Robin only gave the pup a shrug and waited for the guards to burst down the door. Usopp remained behind Robin praying to all the gods he knew for a miracle. Nami remained by Vivi's side who had decided to not even move from her spot.

Everyone nearly screamed once the door burst down and in came wildly Luffy, Ace, and Sanji.

"L-Luffy?" Nami blinked in confusion . . . now it all made sense—those three must have just came marching in, alerting every single guard—ugh! The blockheads!

"Well—there's the reason," Robin said with a small chuckle.

"Hey!" Usopp growled towards the Vampires. "That wasn't funny guys! We thought they were onto us!"

"They are!" Ace said as the three came closer to the girls. "Hurry and get Vivi, we gotta get out of here. Those guards aren't too far behind."

"WHAT? !" Nami gasped. "Oh and you led them right to us! GREAT!"

"What's wrong Vivi?" Luffy asked, crouching down to see what was wrong with the depressed Noble.

"She doesn't want to move!" Nami growled in frustration. "What are we gonna do guys? !"

In a flash Luffy chose what he was going to do. He picked up the girl and flopped her over his shoulder, quickly darting out.

"That works," Ace agreed, following closely behind his brother.

"No!" Vivi cried, banging on the boy's back. "Can't you tell I don't want to be saved? ! Put me down! Put me down now! ! ! You'll just get hurt! !"

Vivi only screamed into a deaf ear. She looked around her at everyone who were trying to find a way out. They were not focused on anything she had to say, no, just getting out. Still though, she continued to scream.

"Well, looks like there's no way out," Ace said, noticing the guards blocking their way.

"Hey! Vivi had better not get hurt!" Nami threatened. "Or else all you are going to pay!"

"Yes ma'am!" Sanji saluted, turning to the wall and giving it a nice kick leading to the outside city. "Hope you all can jump well."

"W-W-What are you crazy? !" Usopp gasped. "T-That's a long way down and I can'—"

"Just shut up!" Sanji groaned, picking up the pup and quickly jumping down with Usopp screaming right next to his ear.

"You're next," Ace said towards Nami and Robin and so they went. "Now you Luffy."

"No! NO!" Vivi screamed, and then she caught sight of Ace. "Ace! Please! Please don't take me from here! Ace!"

Ace didn't listen though. He signaled for Luffy to jump and once he had Vivi screamed, she screamed out of frustration of everything. Ace waited until the guards were nearly up to his face to back away and salute them off.

"Bye, bye," he said with a smirk jumping backwards, and then summersault in mid air to land on his feed and wave the guards off as he darted off with the rest of the group.

"You think we lost them?" Sanji asked, running next to Nami, with Usopp still on his shoulders—the poor pup had passed out.

"I don't know," Nami said, continuing to glance behind her every now and then. "What we need to do now is find a way out of this city! But—UUHHH! ! ! !"

"What? !" Sanji gasped with wide eyes. "What is it Nami? !"

"You IDIOTS! ! ! !" Nami shouted, knocking both Sanji and Usopp on the side of the head, Usopp was just coming back into consciousness but fell back into darkness after Nami's hit.

"What did we do Nami?" Sanji asked, holding his bump.

"It's all your fault we have to leave town!" Nami cried in rage. "We even had rooms to spend the day in! Just GREAT!"

"She's upset over that?" Ace asked, running up alongside Sanji.

"Yeah—she gets like that—you know Nami," Sanji said with a light nervous chuckle.

The group suddenly stopped though once Vivi managed to knock Luffy right upside the face, making him fall back with her tumbling on top of him.

"Vivi! Luffy!" Nami gasped, about ready to go help them up.

"Wait," Ace said, grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Why? ! Why? ! WHY? !" Vivi cried, grabbing Luffy by the collar of his robe. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS? ! ? !"

"Vivi?" Sanji questioned wondering what had gotten into her.

"WHY? !" Vivi screeched once again, this time slamming Luffy into the ground roughly as she shook him. "You idiots! I did NOT want this I DIDN'T! ! !"

"Oh, the poor girl," Robin said to herself, solemnly shaking her head.

"Don't you see I came here on my own free will! ?" Vivi cried, tears being to stream down her face. "Don't you see my Clan's going to die if . . . if . . . AHHA! Luffy what did you do? ! I didn't ask for anyone's help! I don't NEED your help! You stupid Blood Princes! Why don't you just go home! What would you care anyways? ! You live such a carefree life without having to worry about your Clan getting taken over! What would you know? !"

"You're right Vivi," Luffy suddenly spoke up from where he lay, Vivi had stopped shaking him and now placed her hands over her face to weep. "I wouldn't know what it's like if someone was going to take over my Clan 'cause my dad's the Head Blood, but . . ."

Luffy then suddenly pushed Vivi off of him and stood up to look down at her. His eyes were ablaze with something anyone had hardly seen. It was determination, but determination of a different kind. His eyes blazed a bright shade of red like brilliant rubies—it reminded many of the Head Blood's eyes.

"We're your friends Vivi!" Luffy said, gazing at the Noble with a burning gaze. "Even if we don't understand what you're going through we can still help you! That's what friends do! You say you don't need any help when what your trying to do can't be accomplished solo."

_Is—is this really Luffy?_ Nami asked herself, it seemed as if she was staring at a whole new Luffy.

"Vivi," Luffy said, his eyes softening towards her now. "We want to help—because we care about you. When people care about you they want to do everything in their power to help and that's just what we're going to do whether you like it or not!"

Vivi covered her mouth and began to cry. She trembled all over, what could she say to that? Luffy was right—he had always been right.

"Oh Vivi," Nami said, wiping tears from her eyes.

Ace came towards Vivi and knelt down beside her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, letting her cry on his chest.

"I'm so sorry," Vivi cried, her very being trembling in sadness. "I didn't know what else to do! Cr-Crocodile has been taking so many Clans and when I found out mine was next I . . . the Head Blood, he couldn't do anything so I . . . I . . ."

Vivi broke out into loud sobs, wetting Ace's robe quite a bit, but still—her friends stood there for her. As they continued to stay there though they hadn't noticed the strangely large shadow engulfing them. The first one who had was Usopp who was coming back to the world of the living upon waking up.

"Ah!" he gasped, frozen in place. "Ah—ah—ah!"

Before he could even say a word though he passed out—again. Sanji noticed this and so turned to see what the pup was staring at. Sanji gasped and dropped his cigarette.

"WAAHH! !" Nami gasped upon noticing it as well.

"Uh . . . hi guys," Zoro spoke up, looking down at the shocked group that stare up at the monstrosity.

"Zoro?" Luffy questioned, cocking his head—especially at the thing he was riding on. "What is that?"

"Oh, hi guys! Chopper bounced up next to Zoro on top of that . . . whatever they were riding. "This is Scissors—a sand crab."

"It's huge!" Sanji gasped.

"Can it take us to Alabarna?" Ace asked, standing up with Vivi leaning against him.

"Yeah," Chopper said with a nod. "He said he's real fast."

"You can understand that thing? !" Sanji asked.

"Oh course," Chopper said with a smile. "We are part animal after all and—WAAHH! ! What happened to Usopp? ! ? !"

"Oh? This puppy? Fainted," Sanji answered.

"Is he okay?" Chopper asked.

"How 'bout I bring him up there and you see for yourself," Sanji said hopping up onto the crab and setting the pup down so that the doctor could check up on him.

"Come on Vivi, there's still time," Ace said taking Vivi in his arms and jumping onto the crab.

"You're right," Vivi said with a nod. "Papa and Kohza are trying to stop the rioting at the mansion right now. We should go and help."

"Yeah, perhaps a Blood Prince could help quiet things down, what do you say Luffy?" Ace asked, seeing Luffy hop on next to him.

"Right!" Luffy said with his trademark grin.

"Okay guys, let's get going!" Nami commanded. "We need to leave this town as fast as possible."

"Right," Chopper said with a nod before signaling Scissors to go and instantly the crab did.

"Holy shi-!" Sanji gasped, trying to hold on. "This thing's fast!"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Zoro said, still trying to get used to its speed.

"We'll reach Alabarna in no time!" Ace said with a smirk, but he soon quieted and instantly shouted, "EVERYONE GET DOWN! !"

"What? !" everyone gasped not understanding what Ace was going on about, but before anyone knew it they heard Luffy give off a yelp.

"Luffy!" Sanji gasped seeing something in the air suddenly snatch the New Fang away from the group.

Sanji, and Zoro were about ready to jump after it but a strong gust of sand instantly stopped them from seeing their target and so Luffy was lost.

"No!" they gasped. "LUFFY! !"

"We have to turn around!" Zoro said to Chopper who was about ready to do so.

"Wait!" Ace held up his hand. "We have to keep going."

"WHAT? !" Nami gasped, not believing that big brother Ace had just practically said—to leave Luffy behind.

"B-But he's your brother!" Chopper cried.

"I know that," Ace said. "But have faith in him. He's a strong fighter. Whatever it was that took him will surely get a rude awakening."

"Are you kidding me Ace? !" Sanji nearly shouted at the eldest Blood Prince. "That was a FULLY GROWN VAMPIRE! ! You of all people know what the he- - grabbed him! That Vampire could fly, that means he's strong!"

"R-Really?" Chopper asked, greatly concerned for the New Fang.

_Shi-!_ Zoro inwardly cursed, looking behind them to see nothing but kicked up sand. _If only I could see where they headed then maybe . . . maybe I could . . . oh da- - it Luffy! Why did you have to be so easily caught? !_

"I'm scared too guys," Ace said, his eyes being overshadowed by his hat. "He's my only brother after all . . . but . . . did any of you see the look in his eyes when he was speaking to Vivi?"

"Yeah, I did," Nami said with a nod. "It was kinda creepy coming from someone like Luffy, but those eyes . . ."

"They were like the Head blood's," Sanji finished.

"Yeah," Ace nodded. "There are strength in those eyes and if that was just Luffy's eyes then what do you think the rest of him is like?"

"You have a point," Robin said with a nod. "But still—he is just a New Fang."

"Hhh, that da- - fool better come back in one piece," Sanji threatened as all gazed behind them from the disappearing city.

* * *

"AAaaaAAhhHH!" Luffy cried in and out as he was dragged over the skies and then suddenly dropped into the sands below. "Uhhuuh!"

Luffy spit up a mouth full of sand and quickly shook off his dizziness. He looked before him and saw a strange blurry figure. It seemed to be levitating in air before landing and strangely shifting into a different form.

Luffy gave his head a shake once more before standing up and shaking his robe off of sand. He squinted his eyes and noticed a Vampire was standing before him—staring at him, just smirking at him strangely.

"Huh? Who the are you?" Luffy asked.

"Oh come now . . . you don't know?" the man in fur asked with a raspy laugh, raising his arms.

"Not really," Luffy said beginning to pick his nose.

"Hhh, you are an arrogant child aren't you?" the man said with a sad sigh. "It's too bad though—you won't live long enough to change."

"Why won't I live long enough to change?" Luffy asked clueless.

"My, when they said you took after your grandfather they weren't kidding," the man chuckled.

"I don't see what's so funny," Luffy pouted, crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks.

"My name is Crocodile, a Blood Lord to many Clans and also an Immortal Lord," the man introduced himself.

"SERIOUSLY? !" Luffy gasped with wide eyes. "You're the guy who's a- - I'm gonna kick? !"

"Heh, I'd like to see you try," Crocodile said with a chuckle.

"Well—okay, but—I warned you," Luffy said with a shrug, taking everything literally and never really comprehending sarcasm.

Luffy then brought his fist back and he quickly charged to Blood Lord to swing at him, Crocodile easily dodged, his speed was excellent, after all he was a Blood Lord.

"Heh, you think you can beat me runt?" Crocodile chuckled, continuing to dodge the New Fang's strikes.

"Just stay still and let me show you!" Luffy grumped in frustration that he couldn't land a strike on him.

"I don't think so," Crocodile said, grabbing the boy's arm and keeping it in place. "Why don't _you_ stand still so I can devour you."

"What? A Vampire's going to eat another Vampire?" Luffy asked questionably. "Why would you want to do that?"

"You still don't get it do you?" Crocodile asked, looking at the poor clueless boy. "Just whose blood do you carry in your veins?"

"Um—mine," Luffy said, looking at the Vampire like he was insane—everyone knew that.

"True, but that blood is also your father's—the Head Blood," Crocodile. "Do you know if I eat you then I'll gain his strengths as well so . . ."

"NO!" Luffy gasped, his eyes widening. "You're going to try and overthrow dad!"

"Now you're getting the hang of it," Crocodile chuckled.

"But that's against the law!" Luffy protested. "The only one who can replace a Head Blood is another member of the Vampire Royal family and you're not!"

"I know that child," Crocodile continued to chuckle at the boy's incompetence. "And I don't care. I've been wanting that throne for far too long and now I can have it . . . why do you think I lured you out here?"

"Wait . . . so that's why you took Vivi? !" Luffy gasped, his eyes widened even more.

"Of course," Crocodile chuckled. "It was all in hopes to get you so you could become my feast. I need all the strength possible to rule over the Vampires so please—just die easily."

"No way!" Luffy protested, pulling away from the man and jumping back. "I'm not going to let you hurt anyone anymore! Not Vivi! Not her Clan! Not dad!"

"My boy, you don't have a choice," Crocodile chuckled. "And besides—who said it was against the law to kill and eat a banished Vampire hm?"

"You're sick—you know that!" Luffy shouted. "That's it! I'm gonna kick you're a- -!"

At that Luffy charged the man, but instantly he shifted into his human/bat form and flew into the air. Luffy watched the man fly with strong thick wings and couldn't help but admire it.

"Woooow! That's so cool! I can't wait until I can do that!" Luffy chirped.

"Too bad you're never going to live to see that day!" Crocodile shouted as he dove right towards the boy and brought down his hook.

"Ah!" Luffy gasped, barely managing to dodge it. "Crap! That was too close!"

"I told you to stay still didn't I?" Crocodile chuckled. "I need to eat you!"

"What? !" Luffy gasped in rage. "So you think eating others gives you strength? !"

"Why of course," Crocodile chuckled. "It's been that way since the very first Vampire and Werewolf—eat the other and become stronger!"

Then suddenly all the words Zoro had said to him when they were mad at each other came back to him. Especially the ones where he called him a glutton because all he wanted to do was eat and eat . . . what kind of a person was that anyways?

"That's wrong! That's wrong!" Luffy protested, his fists clenched into balls now trembling. "That's so WRONG! !"

"Is it really?" Crocodile asked, coming to land on the ground once more, but neglecting to shift back into his human form. "If it is so wrong then how come so many do it? You do it, that I know. I know about that Werewolf you feed off. Don't tell me you don't feel the power when you consume his life energy—his very blood!"

Crocodile was right—Luffy could feel himself strengthening as he fed off Zoro, but—but it just wasn't like that! It couldn't be! It's not like he killed him either but . . . he was . . . supposed to.

"No! No! NO! !" Luffy shouted, shaking his head in protest. "That can't be the only way to become stronger!"

"We are Vampires my dear Blood Prince, there is no other way for us to become stronger unless we feed—unless we feed and become stronger!" Crocodile said, raising his arms outward. "Your title is 'Blood' Prince is it not? Tell me this Luffy—where would we be without blood hm? Vampires without blood aren't much Vampires now are they?"

"NO!" Luffy cried in protest. "That's not the only way! It's not the only way!"

Luffy growled as he came up to the tall Immortal Lord, and grabbed him by the fur coat he seemed to like to wear. Luffy bared his fangs and hissed at the Blood Lord, how could someone think of such things? !

"We're not monsters! We're people! Just like everyone else! Just like humans! Just like Werewolves! We're all PEOPLE! !" Luffy shouted.

"We're all people you say?" Crocodile asked, staring down at the boy who dared touch him. "Do you see this fur coat of mine—this belonged to the Werewolf I first killed on my Full Moon Fight, something you neglected to do. Was this Werewolf that sought to end my life just as passionately as I had that night a person? Civilized? Or just an animal?"

Luffy's eyes widened as he took a closer look at the coat—he was right, this was Werewolf fur. Luffy didn't know why, but suddenly it was almost as if Crocodile was wearing another Vampire—another of his own kind—how could—how could someone do this?

"Yes, now are you seeing it?" Crocodile asked seeing the boy's eyes shake just at the sight of the fur coat he so proudly wore—like some sort of trophy. "This fight—this eternal war . . . it's just a game, it's been that way for a long time. We kill them; they kill us—just because we enjoy it. Now I'm sure there are Werewolves out there that wear us like ornaments like I am doing now, but . . . I hate to say it but I am growing weary of this coat of mine—I think it's time for a new one."

"W-What?" Luffy asked, he couldn't move, he couldn't think straight—he didn't know what to do.

"I believe there are three Werewolves journeying with you right?" Crocodile pondered the idea sadistically. "Dracule's pup is among them with two others—even though they're only pups I'm sure if I sow all their fur together they'll make a decent sized coat—don't you think?"

That was all it took for Luffy to snap. Just the thought of this Blood Lord wearing Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper made him angry beyond belief. Luffy's eyes glew a bright dangerous red and he bared his fangs.

"Err, YOU BAST- - -! ! !" Luffy shouted, lunging forward . . . but he hadn't had a chance to touch the Blood Lord once something entered his stomach. "Uhn! . . ."

Crocodile laughed loving to see all the shock and surprise plastered on the New Fang's face. Heh—he should have been more careful.

* * *

"Uhn!" Zoro choked instantly, lurching forward, one hand holding his stomach the other his mouth as—surprisingly enough—blood escaped his lips.

"Zoro! !" Everyone gasped seeing this sudden happening.

"AH! Chopper cried, coming over to his side. "Zoro what happened? ! What's wrong? !"

Zoro couldn't really speak at the moment. He was too caught up in the horrid pain in his abdomen, it had really come out of nowhere and it was a complete mystery to him as to everyone else. What frightened him the most though was the blood in his hand. He looked at it not noticing his hands were trembling.

"What the he- - was that? !" Sanji asked, having this awful feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Zoro?" Usopp asked seeing the pup glance at everyone with frightened eyes.

"No!" Ace gasped understanding what exactly was going on.

"W-What is it?" Vivi asked, looking at everyone with worried eyes.

"L-Luffy," Zoro gasped continuing to stare at his blood covered hand, the pain in his abdomen still residing.

Zoro slowly turned back to gaze behind them—the city not even seen anymore. This feeling could only mean one thing . . . Luffy had said it himself before when he was dying—though Luffy had NEVER coughed up blood like this before.

"Luffy!" Zoro gasped with wide eyes knowing Luffy had been hurt . . . possibly fatally.

**Hot Shot's girl: Yeah . . . sorry about the cliffhanger, but we all know how this turns out! . . . or do we? ? ? My story's different so we shall see mwahahahaha! XD lol, until next chp bye :D**


	15. Saving Alabarna Part 1

**Hot Shot's girl: So yeah . . . I wrote this chapter which turned out to be over 40 pages long so I chopped it down into two parts, but fear not! It will be put up just as soon as this chapter! Enjoy :D**

Crocodile stared at the endless sands before him. At his feet the small sand fragments shifted ever so slightly. The sun was rising, giving the sand a more rose shade than that of gold. With a soft sigh he looked up lazily, he could hardly smell that strong blood anymore; the sands had already swallowed it up, covering any trace of stain.

"So . . . he escaped did he?" a tall tanned man came up next to the Blood Lord/Immortal Lord.

"It appears so, Mr. 1," Crocodile sighed out once more, inwardly still quite annoyed at the fact that his prized meal had gotten away.

"My, how do you suppose the New Fang managed to get away from a Blood Lord?" Miss Doublefinger came up, standing next to her partner to gaze at the place where the dead, drained, Blood Prince should be laying.

"A da- -ed sandstorm is all," Crocodile said, picking up his head to gaze up at the skies to only see a clear day—as if these strange sandstorms are coincidental.

"I hate these stupid sands!" complained an elderly woman, smacking her back numerously. "It makes all my joints ache! What kind of Vampires live in a da- -ed desert anyways! These flash sandstorms are even worse for my health!"

"Oh sister, don't kid yourself," came another Hunter, twirling, and dancing up next to the group. "This is a perfect place for Vampires to hide from Werewolves and even Hunters. Am I right? !"

"Mr. 2, Miss Merry Christmas, be silent!" Crocodile was in no mood for the bickering of those stupid Hunters he had hired. "I'm trying to think of what our next move will be."

"Why, find the Blood Prince of course," Miss Doublefinger spoke up again quite casually.

"No," Crocodile spoke up, opening his eyes from thought. "We're already behind schedule. We're heading to Alabarna."

"Eh? But what about the brat?" Mr. 3 asked.

"He's either dead or somewhere out there ready do die in the sands," Crocodile said as he trotted off. "Either way he's a dead Blood Prince, I can always come back and find his corpse, but now . . . I have a job to do in Alabarna."

"When boss sets his mind to somethin' he's gonna do it," Mr. 5 said as he and the other top Hunters followed him.

"Tch, it still doesn't ease the fact that this is crazy," Mr. 1 said, crossing his arms. "I don't mind destroying wretched Vampire Clans or anything but if Mr. 0 here gets caught I don't know what the Head Blood will do—either way his position is on thin ice."

"Of course it is," Miss Doublefinger said, walking alongside her partner. "The only reason he's been getting away with this treason is because he's been telling the Head Blood he's taking over Clans to protect them since he is an Immortal Lord and any Clan of his is saved from the Hunters, but if the Head Blood finds out he's trying to raise up an army against him and eat his son then his position would be compromised. We Hunters only want Immortal Lords in good terms with the Head Blood or Head Alpha."

"Though you have to admit Crocodile is making the Hunters very happy," Mr. 3 chuckled. "We've been able to kill quite a few Vampires because of this, the less the monsters in this would the better is our motto."

"Yes, I agree," Mr. 5 said with a smirk of his own. "It's been a while since any trouble has stirred up in Clans or Packs. This trouble allows us Hunters to come in and extract anyone we want."

"Ha, ha, that's right," Miss Valentine giggled. "It's too bad there's no one this stupid in the Werewolf race. Then we'd be able to go over there and freely kill them."

"I'd say the reason being is because the Head Alpha, Whitebeard, actually leaves the Head Pack unlike Head Blood Dragon who has no choice, due to Vampire laws, to stay inside the Head mansion," Miss Goldenweek spoke up, looking up at all the taller and much older Hunters. "He makes sure all the Werewolves are in line, especially the Werewolf Immortal Lords."

"I heard that Immortal Lord Mihawk does it as well," Miss Valentine said. "Just a few days ago I heard he had gotten into a fight with the other Immortal Lord, Donflamingo. I don't know what it was about but I heard the fight didn't last long and that Donflamingo backed off from whatever the problem was."

"Well, he will be next Head Alpha after Whitebeard. It'd only make sense he also keep the Werewolves in line," Mr. 2 said with a nod.

"Hhh, if you ask me I just wish they'd both just die off," Miss Doublefinger said with a sigh and shake of her head. "It'd be easier for us humans, after all—the world did only start with us—until those freaks showed up."

"Well, whatever the matter we Hunters were created to keep the peace between all three races," Mr. 1 spoke up. "That is our job—but . . . there's nothing wrong with killing off a few monsters here and there."

* * *

"ZORO!" Chopper cried, rushing to the older pup's side as the wolf began to choke.

"Chopper! Do something!" Sanji demanded, he didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like what was happening to the annoying pup one bit.

"I canhan't!" Chopper cried, tears running down his eyes, he had seen this before and he knew there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

"Why the he- - not? !" Sanji spat.

"He just can't Sanji!" Ace spoke up, his voice rising slightly due to the gravity of the situation. "That's Luffy's pain you're seeing."

"W-What? !" Vivi gasped, covering her mouth. "Do you mean to tell me that they . . . they can _feel _each other's pain?"

"Yes," Ace said with a nod. "It's one of the consequences of feeding off one another."

"Wait, _he_ was Luffy's Full Moon Opponent? !" Vivi asked, pointing towards the still pained Werepup.

"Yeah," Ace said with a nod and hard sigh as he turned back to the green wolf. "But I've never seen a bond this strong before where one would actually receive just as much damage as the other."

"The damage seems internal," Robin noted, watching Chopper frantically check all over the eldest pup to try and find the problem, a place where he could try and heal. "If that's the case, I can't imagine what Luffy's going through."

"Da- - him!" Sanji growled out in frustration, biting clearly through the butt of his cigarette. "We told him to take care of himself!"

Vivi noticed the pained look on Ace's face. He looked just as worse as Zoro, the poor Blood Prince was biting his bottom lip rather roughly, and wrinkling his brow quite hard.

"Ace, are you alright?" She asked, placing a soft cautious hand on top of his clenched fist.

"It's just . . ." Ace began to speak, his body had began to tremble. "Luffy's been my little brother since I can remember and even we share a bond, no it's nothing like the one he and Zoro share, but I can still feel his pain. I just hope he's okay."

"You said it yourself Ace," Vivi said with a somewhat smile. "He's a strong New Fang, he's also very lucky remember?"

"Yeah—but I often wonder when his luck will run out," Ace said fearfully, clenching his fists and sitting them side by side in front of his knees. "He always knows how to make a big brother worry—heh, I hate it so much."

Vivi could hear the strain in the eldest Blood Prince's voice. The Head Blood-to-be was internally struggling with hopping off and running to see if his brother was alright, and that of staying with the group the protect them and see her to her mansion. Her eyes soon drifted over towards Zoro who was still holding his gut as if to suppress an unseen wound. She could still see blood trailing down the corners of his mouth and worried greatly over Luffy—if the Werewolf was in this much pain that is.

Vivi then watched in horror as the Werepup lurched over again and covered his mouth once more to prevent any blood was spilling out, though quite a few splashes had escaped. Vivi gasped and covered her mouth at the sight, she didn't know what this meant for Luffy and she was afraid to know.

"ZORO! !" Chopper cried, seeing his brother-figure once again hurl forth blood showing no signs of anything being over.

"AHA! !" Zoro cried out in pain, his eyes tightly closed, the searing pain was killing him and he knew it was also killing . . . "LUFFY ! !"

At that he turned and about jumped off Scissors if the others hadn't have jumped him first to hold him down.

"Stop Zoro!" Usopp cried as he and Sanji held him down. "This crab's moving too fast, you'll get hurt if you jump off!"

"L-Let me go! !" Zoro cried out, struggling in the grasp as they placed their body weight on him to keep him down, the pup was quite strong after all. "He's dying da- - it! He needs me!"

"Knock it off mosshead!" Sanji growled. "We're already too far from Rainbase! If he is, do you honestly think you can make it in time? !"

"M-Maybe we should let him go," Chopper sniffed, his eyes still blinded with tears as he watched Zoro cough up more blood signaling Luffy was in no less condition. "Luffy did this once you know . . ."

"Did what?" Usopp asked.

"Came to him—when he was dying. He helped him," Chopper rubbed his nose with a hard sniff. "M-Maybe if Luffy's in trouble then—"

"Shut the he- - up!" Sanji shouted, he was already too frustrated to fight and the worry building up in his that one of his closest friends, not to mention Blood Prince, was dying out there. "Can't you see we have to see Vivi to her mansion! That's what Luffy wanted us to do!"

At that he stomped off and away from everyone. He took a seat, took out another smoke and began on it until he quickly puffed it away and started another. Everyone could tell he was frustrated and nervous, they all were.

"We'll just have to hope that our monkey can pull it off," Robin said, crossing her arms, even she was a little terrified inside.

Ace bowed his head and continued to dread—dread everything. He was so scared at what would become of his little brother. Sure Crocodile could kill him, since he thought he was banished and all, but in fact he wasn't—the Head Blood had never banished him, in fact he had ordered the Blood Warriors to find him and return him to the head mansion—oh if Ace had only done his job and taken Luffy back at the beginning then he'd be safe and . . . and . . .

_Dear God what if he eats him? _! Ace's thoughts eventually came to.

Ace knew it was against the Law for a Vampire to kill another Vampire, much less eat them. If Crocodile did this he could gain such a power that could possibly overthrow the Head Blood himself. That is quite a feat, but not impossible. Dragon isn't from the very first line of the Vampires, Ace was, but he was still nowhere near to take the throne as Head Blood—if he was older then he could and his power would possibly be like that of his father who was said to be the strongest Head Blood in history . . . but Dragon, though he indeed was powerful still did not have the strongest blood ruining through his veins like the first line.

_He'd better not even think about eating him! _Ace growled inwardly, baring his fangs outwardly alerting many to his anger. _If he does then I'll—I'll—!_

"There it is!" Nami's voice suddenly caught everyone's attention.

Everyone looked up to see the redhead pointing straight. They followed the direction she pointed towards and noticed a small 'something' in the distance.

"I smell lots of Vampires up ahead," Usopp noted with a nod.

"It's Alabarna," Vivi said with a nod. "We're almost there."

* * *

"Young Prince, young Prince are you alright?" was all that was heard in Luffy's darkness.

Even though the sounds were muffled pretty good he could still make out what was being said to him—or at least he thought that was being said to him. He felt numb all over and wondered if he could move anything, he tried, but didn't feel anything. Perhaps it would help if he opened his eyes and saw what he was trying to move . . .

With a groan Luffy managed to slowly open his eyes. To his dismay he was met with the harsh rays of a rising run. He groaned even more closing them back and tried turning on his side to block them out with his shadow, but his body felt completely limp.

"Please don't try to move my Prince," the voice returned and suddenly Luffy felt a presence over him.

He somehow managed to turn his head and see the shadowed figure who was now crouched over him. As the sun rose just high enough to where the person wasn't engulfed in shadows he could make out very pale skin, even familiar markings running down the sides of his face.

"P-Pell?" Luffy managed to speak, his voice barely audible, but thanks to the Vampire's excellent hearing he could make out what the ex-Prince had said.

"Yes, it is me my young Prince," the Blood Warrior said with a soft smile and nod. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know," Luffy responded, his throat felt like cotton balls—he was so, so thirsty. "I can't feel anything."

"I see," Pell said with a sad sigh looking the boy over with a worried expression. "I'm afraid I didn't save you in time enough to avoid Crocodile's hook. I am but a Blood Warrior after all, and have no hopes in defeating a Blood Lord, that is why I had to hide myself in a sandstorm. Forgive me for being so late."

"Heh, I'm not dead," Luffy always looked on the brighter side, though still—the worried expression on Pell's face never dimmed. "Is—is everyone safe?"

"Yes, I saw them heading towards Alabarna on my way to Rainbase, though I was flying at a high distance, I'm sure they're all worried about you," he answered remembering this young Blood Prince when he was nothing but a youngling, it had been decades since he'd last seen him.

"Eeehh, they're always worried," Luffy waved it off with as much a shrug he could shrug. "But . . . does it look bad?"

Pell gave a worried sigh as he bent over and examined the wound. What his eyes saw wasn't likable. He closed his eyes for a short moment as he leaned back up and let out another sigh, trying to calm himself before giving the young Blood Prince the news.

"It looks as if the wound goes straight through your body," Pell finally answered.

"That's not so bad," Luffy answered, wondering if it was truthfully. "At least I'm not missing anything."

"Still," Pell responded. "Do you wish me to fetch a medic? You perhaps have a cha—"

"No," Luffy said, shaking his head. "I need to get back to everyone else."

"But you are in no condition—" Pell started, but the boy only grabbed onto his sleeve tightly.

"I just need some blood is all," Luffy said with a hard swallow and nod, he hoped that was all he needed to be honest—he was so thirsty and most of the blood he consumes usually never stays down . . . plus . . . what Crocodile said about eating one another just made him sick and wonder—if it was true.

_I need blood—that's all_, Luffy told himself, trying to reassure himself that he'd be fine—that he didn't need—that he didn't need . . .

Luffy let out a horrid wail and rubbed his face into Pell's sleeve. It was true—what Crocodile said. They ate each other to become stronger; he fed off Zoro because he liked the strength he received from him, sure he liked the taste as well but the feeling of that immiscible strength made him want to drain the Werewolf dry—if he could.

_I need his blood!_ Luffy inwardly cried, his whole body shook with what seemed like withdraw symptoms. _I need Zoro's blood! ! . . . Da- - it! We're all monsters! He was right!_

"L-Luffy? Are you alright?" Pell asked, seeing the Blood Prince like this confused and worried the Blood Warrior even more.

"Never mind!" Luffy spat out, shoving himself away from the warrior. "Just get me something to eat. I'll last it out! I'll prove we're not monsters!"

Pell let out a sigh seeing Luffy's strength slowly start to rise. It was surprising to see, seeing what kind of a state he was in, but nonetheless Pell left to bring him something to eat. He would have offered his own blood, but by the way the Prince was acting it looked as if he didn't want to feed off anyone and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.

* * *

"Here you go Ace," Robin said giving the eldest Blood Prince a thin cloak to put over him as the sun began to grow brighter and hotter.

"Thanks," he said, happily taking it and placing it over himself, his thoughts still clinging onto his brother.

"So why do we need extra cloaks again?" Usopp asked as Nami ordered everyone to get one.

"Because from what I heard from Vivi Crocodile will probably be there with Hunters," Nami said with a seriously expression.

"W-W-What? ! Hunters? !" Usopp gasped.

"That's right," Nami said with a nod as she turned to let Vivi explain.

"Crocodile has at least ten with him," Vivi said with a nod. "And they're very strong. They all have code names as well, there's Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, then there's Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas, and then Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek, then Mr. 2—though he doesn't have a female partner, but then there's Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger. They're names and ranks are to show their strength. All of them I've seen fight before and they are all deathly scary."

"C-C-Can I get Mr. 5 then?" Usopp asked, trying to go for the lowest, and hopefully weakest.

"Are you sure?" Vivi asked. "He fights with bombs."

"I change my mind!" Usopp let out a whine. "Why do we have to fight them anyways? !"

"We don't have to fight them," Nami let out an annoyed sigh. "Just distract them long enough for Vivi to go in and stop the rioting they had caused . . . but . . . if a fight breaks out . . . you're on your own."

"How heartless!" Usopp cried.

"Oh Nami, you're so beautiful even when you're heartless!" Sanji sang as he danced around with his hands clasped together against his heart.

"Are you alright?" Chopper asked, sitting next to the worn Werewolf as he laid down with a cloak placed over him gently. "You feeling any better?"

"I guess," Zoro said, turning to give Chopper a small reassuring smile. "All thanks to you doc."

"Oh shut up!" Chopper blushed and wiggled a little. "Actually—I couldn't do much . . ."

At that the poor young doctor began to cry. Even though he was an excellent doctor, and he knew it, he had felt so useless when Zoro was going through that attack. He didn't know what to do and knew he couldn't do a thing.

"Hey, hey, don't be like that Chopper," Zoro said, sitting up on his elbows and reaching out towards the young pup. "You watched over me until I calmed down. That's something."

"Yeah but . . . you could have died with that internal damage," Chopper cried, rubbing his eyes fiercely, but soon felt two strong hands on his to get him to stop and look at the one the hands belonged to.

"Chopper I'm not going anywhere," Zoro looked at him with stern eyes. "Now you stop thinking such nonsense you here that! You're not some newborn pup anymore. You're going to become a wolf soon, so start acting like one!"

"Mhm, you're right!" Chopper said with a firm nod, clenching his tiny hands. "I have to believe in myself!"

Zoro smiled fondly at the little one, he was glad he was now getting the hang of growing up, though he would not tell him how he truly felt. In truth he still felt like crap. His gut hurt for no reason and honestly it was hard even trying to breathe, he had stopped spiting up blood, which was supposedly a good sign, but Zoro took it as a bad happening. He could feel the sting in his heart—it felt like someone was stabbing it with some kind of a syringe and injecting something similar to fire inside the beating organ. It hurt . . . and now he felt like what Luffy had when he was near death—but for some strange reason Zoro knew this was different, much, much different.

_Am I supposed to know if he's dead or not?_ Zoro questioned himself, placing his hand over the burning organ inside his chest. _How can I know?_

Zoro closed his eyes for a moment and focused on the feel of his body. His breathing was made hard due to the hurt in his gut signaling Luffy had probably been stabbed or something, his joints felt like lead, which signaled Luffy probably couldn't move, and then there was his heart . . . it felt the worst. It burned him from the inside out, and it hurt, it hurt so much—but this wasn't because of a wound Luffy had received, no . . . this was because he wasn't there—because he didn't run back to him and help him, help him from this unknown hurt of his.

It was then Zoro had realized what a curse was put on him. Before he was only told by word of mouth from Luffy who had felt this pain when he was near death, but now that he had felt it for himself did he realize the seriousness of this horrid curse—this cursed bond of theirs. It was then his sire was brought to mind and he wondered if he often felt the same.

_Did he ever feel like this? _Zoro inwardly asked, gazing at his hand that was still kept over his aching heart. _Did it . . . hurt this much . . . being away from him?_

Zoro blinked hard before opening his eyes and turning his gaze towards his group of friends who were now speaking amongst themselves. He noticed Nami and Vivi telling everyone of the situation they were about to enter, he saw Usopp and Chopper talking about their cloaks they had to wear and about the Hunters they may possibly fight. His gaze soon fell to Ace who seemed to be sitting a little farther from everyone else, his back facing them, the rest of his being in shadow . . . he was worried about Luffy.

Zoro felt the crab come to a sudden halt and Nami suddenly bark out orders, pairing people up just in case they needed it. He was deaf to it though and continued to keep his eyes on Ace. He watched as Robin came up to the Prince, tap him on the shoulder to get his attention.

Speaking something he watched Ace nod and hop up to stand next to her. Though his face seemed lighter, his mood was still dark. He wanted reassurance just as much as everyone else.

"Okay here's the groups, Sanji you'll go with Vivi to make sure she gets to that mansion," Nami spoke.

"Yes ma'am, you know I will!" Sanji gratefully saluted, then turned to mush as he turned to the Noble. "Don't worry my dear, I'll protect you from those big bad Hunters."

"Eh, heh, I'm sure you will," Vivi said with a smile.

"Robin and Ace, you'll go together and watch out for those Hunters if you find any," Nami said, looking at the two.

"Right," Robin said with a nod.

"Don't worry," Ace said, putting on a cocky smirk for the occasion. "I've never run across a Hunter that can beat me."

"Still, be careful," Nami said. "Usopp, Chopper, you two go together—"

"WHAT? ! ? !" They gasped with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious!" Usopp spoke up.

"Why can't I?" Nami asked.

"W-We're just pups! If we run into Hunters how the heck are we supposed to fight them off? !" Usopp asked. "At least let Zoro be with us!"

"Nope, sorry. He's coming with me," Nami said. "Hey, I need protection. There's not that many warriors here—well—he never did become a Wolf Warrior, but he's strong enough to at _least_ distract a Hunter while I get away."

"Hey!" Zoro finally spoke up after letting his ears adjust to their conversation. "Why do _I _have to go with _you_? ! I don't remember coming to protect you. It was for the pups!"

"Oh they'll be fine," Nami waved him off. "We'll send them to a sector where nothing will be happening so most likely no Hunters will be there. They'll be fine."

"Da- - witch," Zoro growled under his breath knowing that if Nami was wrong he'd kill her.

"W-What if we do run into Hunters? !" Usopp asked.

"You guys know how to run right?" Nami asked.

"Yeah," Chopper said.

"Then run _really_ fast," she answered simply, leaving the two pups horrified.

And so as the plan quickly went into action and it was but seconds before the group split into duos Zoro thought he might as well put Ace at ease.

"Hey, Blood Prince," Zoro called to him, getting his attention as he turned to gaze at the Werewolf.

"Luffy's fine," Zoro said. "I would have known if he died."

At that Ace gave of a grin, this one still carried some weight, but at least it was true and assured. With a nod Ace turned back towards Alabarna and by Nami's signal headed off with Robin into the city to hopefully stop Crocodile's scheme, and those Hunters.

"Come on Zoro!" Nami said, hating him lagging behind.

"Tch, don't order me around da- - Vampire!" Zoro growled out threateningly, having no choice but to follow the Vampiress into the city and towards the Clan's mansion.

* * *

"You all know what do right?" Crocodile said, looking at all of his Hunters before him.

"Yes sir, we do," Mr. 1 spoke up.

Crocodile watched as they all turned and split to go their separate ways, intent on making sure Luffy's little group of friends made it nowhere near the mansion. If he couldn't have Luffy then he'd at least take over this Clan, speaking of which—it was about time to abduct the Blood Lord, Cobra.

"Oh yes, that reminds me," Crocodile said as he halted and turned back to his Hunters. "There are three Werewolf pups I believe amongst the group. Be sure not to ruin them too badly, I want to use their fur for my new coat. I've been needing a new one for a while."

"Yes sir," they all said with a bow as they turned and left.

"Hm, well it looks like you can't fight that one pup Bones," Miss Doublefinger said with a smirk as she walked off with her partner. "Since the boss wants his fur still intact."

"Tch, and you think I'm going to listen to that da- - Vampire?" Mr. 1 sneered back, being a Hunter you learned to hate each opposed race to humanity.

"Just what I thought," Miss Doublefinger chuckled as they walked off to their designated sector.

* * *

"AHA! ! !" Usopp and Chopper cried as they ran for their lives from the flying explosives that were sent their way.

Sure they had gone to a sector where nothing was really happening, but two Hunters had been assigned there as well and . . . well . . . there was really no place to run from them.

"What are we gonna do? ! What are we gonna do? ! What are we gonna do? !" Chopper cried as he ran right next to Usopp, trying to avoid being hit by an explosive baseball.

"RUHUN! ! !" was all Usopp could cry out once the ground beneath them flew upward and sent them tumbling near some old ruins.

"AGH!" they cried out, hitting some bricks rather hard.

Once down though they quickly got up. Chopper was first to jump up and check up on Usopp.

"Usopp! Are you alright? ! You weren't hit by anything were you? !" Chopper cried, checking the boy over. "There could be silver in those explosives! You still have the medicine I gave you all right? Just in case? !"

"Yeah," Usopp let out a groan as he sat up and took out the small vile. "It's right here, safe and sound."

Just as he had said that though the vile was quickly knocked out of his hand by a flying baseball. Both pups looked where it had landed—and shattered and squealed in fear.

"AAAHHH! !" they cried with wide eyes. "THE VILE! !"

"You still have yours right? !" Usopp asked, praying Chopper hadn't dropped it anywhere as they ran around the place.

"Yeah I do," Chopper said, about ready to take it out of his pocket.

"No, no!" Usopp said, halting him, knowing his could get hit as well. "Save it, just make sure one of us isn't hit by silver if it happens."

"Right," Chopper said with a firm nod. "But . . . I really don't want to be hit by silver—I heard it really hurts."

"I knowho!" Usopp cried. "Why do Hunters have to always carry it on them? !"

"It's just not fair!" the two pups cried as they held onto one another as exploding baseballs continued to fling their way.

* * *

"Tch, da- - shi- -y Hunters," Sanji spat seeing the lesser of the Hunters trying to stop them, and here he thought he was going to run into one of the single digits.

Sanji made quick work of them, kicking them down lower than the ground. Once stepping all over them he made Sure Vivi made her way towards the mansion without any interference. Any rioter, or Hunter that dare show his face he'd easily mow down.

As Vivi made her way though a large group tried stopping her. Sanji came and kicked a good few of them away, but the others continued to press on so Sanji had no choice but to hold them as Vivi continued, though he didn't want to leave her side he had no choice but to stay behind for a little while to take care of these guys.

"You go ahead Vivi!" He called out to her. "I'll catch up as soon as possible!"

"Alright!" Vivi said with a firm nod. "Be careful Sanji!"

"I will my love~!" Sanji sang with a heavenly sigh, before he turned back towards the Hunters, his eyes now flaring red. "Get the he- - AWAY! !"

At that he twirled and kicked all of them away. Once he made sure everyone was unconscious was when he turned to head after Vivi. The moment he did so was when something suddenly struck him in the side with such force that it sent him crashing into a nearby building that surrounded the Clan's mansion.

"GAH! !" Sanji cried flying right through a couple walls before he eventually stopped.

With a groan Sanji stood up, holding his aching back and then looked at whoever DARED attack him.

"You a Hunter?" Sanji growled dangerously, his eyes shining a dangerous red, baring his fangs to show just how dangerous he was to the man.

"I am indeed Blood Warrior," the Hunter said soon breaking out in a twirl like some fruit. "I am known as Mr. 2, but also by Bon Clay, I know who you are Vampire."

"Oh really?" Sanji said, straightening his tie. "Seems you've done your research. I suppose all you Hunters are expected to know the most dangerous Vampires such as myself."

"Indeed we are, but I don't know you because you're dangerous," the man practically laughed at the Vampire cook.

Sanji growled—insulted, sure he had only been a Blood Warrior for a year and that he had hardly left the mansion, but that didn't mean he wasn't DANGEROUS! He bit through his cigarette once more, he hated to be taken lightly and especially laughed at.

"You are so dead!" Sanji growled out, charging the Hunter and catching him by surprise with a hard kick to the face.

The man made a funny 'wooooo!' sound as he flew through the air and crashed into a building. Sanji was already getting tired of the idiot so hoped he was as weak as he looked, but by the way he recovered quickly from the kick Sanji knew it was pretty much the opposite.

"Hhh . . . I'm having a shi- -y day," Sanji groaned with a slug of his shoulders.

* * *

"See, what'd I tell you? These guys are nothing," Ace said with a smirk as he crossed his arms hoping to impress Robin at seeing him take down two single digit agents and their partners and a few lower class Hunters.

Ace turned towards his partner but noticed something off . . . she wasn't there.

"Robin?" he asked, glancing around for her. ". . . .Robin?"

How the heck had he lost her? She was with him a moment ago wasn't she? Well . . . if he thought about it . . . he hadn't seen her since he decided to take a quick snooze on the ground, but he could have sworn she was still with him, I mean who leaves someone by them self when they're lying defenseless on the ground? . . . Robin he guessed.

"Hhh . . . I'd better go find her," Ace said, slugging over her—this was one of the reasons he never had a partner when he went out hunting for Werewolves—he always lost them . . . or they just left him.

* * *

"Gah! Da- - it Zoro!" Nami growled out, punching the pup on the back of his head.

"What the he- - witch? !" Zoro growled out, holding his rising bump and turning with his dangerous canines towards the redhead.

"Your direction is HORRIBLE!" Nami shouted at him, almost making the pup go deaf. "Look! We ran into Hunters because of YOU!"

"So!" Zoro bit back. "We ran into Hunters before."

"Yeah, but not single digits!" she shouted again.

"So, it's not like they're strong or anything," Zoro mumbled.

"I'm Miss Doublefinger," the woman introduced herself. "And my partner here is Mr. 1"

"GAH!" Nami cried. "You HAD to run into the strongest Hunters! !"

"It's not my fault!" Zoro protested. "I—wasn't feeling well."

"You can't use that as an excuse!" Nami spat. "You sure look like you're feeling fine!"

"Ha! That's what you think witch!" Zoro growled back.

"Uh . . . not that I'm trying to interrupt your . . . 'conversation', but aren't you two the least bit frightened that we're Hunters?" Miss Doublefinger asked, looking at the two with a raised brow.

"So, what of it?" Zoro asked. "The witch here is the only one scared."

"Don't say that idiot!" Nami growled.

"So you're Dracule's pup?" Mr. 1 finally spoke up, looking at the Werewolf.

Zoro straightened and crossed his arms, staring down the Hunter just as much as he was. Zoro could feel the strength of this Hunter and knew he was going to be tough to defeat—but of course Zoro knew he could do it.

"Are you challenging me?" Zoro asked, not backing down from the Hunter.

"Zoro!" Nami whispered to him from where she hid behind a barrel. "Don't get him angry!"

"Oh it doesn't matter if he does or doesn't," came Miss Doublefinger. "What does matter is that I'm going to kill you Vampire."

"AAAHHH! !" Nami cried, quickly darting off far, far away from the Hunter.

"Heh, she thinks she can run—how cute," Miss Doublefinger said with a roll of her shoulders and she continued after her—of course taking her time.

"Hhh, I guess I'm going to have to save Nami after I'm done with you," Zoro said with a groan knowing that Vampiress has caused him a lot more trouble than Luffy ever had—well—maybe—yeah, I think she had.

"Hm, you assume you shall defeat me Werepup," Mr. 1 said looking at the pup undaunted.

"Heh, you assume you will defeat me Hunter," Zoro mimicked the chuckle.

"Well then, let's see who the victor will be," Mr. 1 said, getting into a fighting stance, keeping a lenient eye on the wolf. "But know this son of Dracule . . . I will have your head!"

* * *

"Please still be here, please still be here, please still be here! !" Vivi chanted as she continued to run up the stairway of her mansion.

She prayed her father, the Blood Lord, still be there for she knew Crocodile had the tendency of taking the current Blood Lord and doing who knows what to them. She could feel tears pricking his eyes she wished this had all been just a terrible dream but it wasn't—and her Clan of all Clans had to be on Crocodile's target list.

_Papa_, she whispered inwardly as her eyes narrowed in determination as she continued her flight up the stairway. _Papa wait for me!_

Though she had no idea as to what would happen if she had run into Crocodile, she was no Blood Warrior and many of their strongest warriors were out looking for the remaining Hunters under Crocodile's command, it was a difficult task but they believed they could do it. Still though—she may not be a Blood Warrior, but her heart was strong and she was determined to save her Clan along with her father.

Vivi halted and gasped upon hearing someone coming down the stairs. She stopped, her eyes widened to see the man come down and notice her.

"Kohza!" Vivi gasped with wide eyes, she hadn't seen her dear friend for over a year, she was happy to see him yes, but the way he was panting and the strange look on his face made Vivi fear so many things.

"Vivi!" he gasped, coming down to stand next to her and let her weary being lean on him. "What are you doing here? ! I thought you were supposed to still be at the head mansion!"

"It's a long story," Vivi said, having time to catch her own breath. "But now I've returned, can you take me to papa?"

"Vivi, Cobra's gone," Kohza said, his eyes glanced down in shame. "He's been missing since this morning. I've tried to govern this Clan like him, but Vivi I am nowhere close to being a Blood Lord like he is!"

"I know that," Vivi said with an understanding nod knowing that Kohza knew how to speak to the people, but his influence wasn't as strong as her father's, though the young Vampire was next in line to become the Blood Lord he still had some ways to go before he possessed the knowledge of an experienced Blood Lord who had been ruling for many centuries. "But please, do you know who took him?"

"Crocodile," Kohza gave off a feral growl that frightened Vivi some knowing he was a Blood Warrior many didn't want to mess with. "That bast- - - has been toying with our Clan long enough. He's even struck fear in our people enough for them to start a blind riot. Da- - it Vivi I don't know what we'll do if we can't calm everyone down. If only that da- -ed Head Blood would do something! After all we are his responsibility as well!"

"I've tried," Vivi said, tears beginning to stream down her face. "I've tried talking to Dragon, but he cannot do anything. He knows what Crocodile is doing is wrong, but he cannot leave his mansion, you know the Law."

"Tch, figures," Kohza growled. "Hhh, we have no time. Come on Vivi I'll get you somewhere safe."

"W-Wait Kohza!" Vivi said as he took her wrist and started dragging her back down the stairs. "I can't hide when my people are in danger! There's Hunters out there! !"

"Hunters?" Kohza asked, turning to her. "Where? Here? In the city? !"

"Crocodile's brought some of the best here," Vivi sniffed. "Luffy and the others are trying to stop them but—"

"Luffy? The Blood Prince?" Kohza asked. "I thought he was banished!"

"I heard the same, but he was with Ace so I assumed—" Vivi spoke once again.

"Ace is here? !" Kohza asked, not believing that two Blood Princes were in their land. "Well, I can't say I'm not happy that they're here. Banished or not I'm glad for their help. Especially Ace's, I hear he's one of the strongest Blood Warriors, but of course it is expected from such strong blood running through his veins."

"Yes," Vivi said with a nod. "But Luffy . . . I'm not sure if he . . . if he . . ."

"What is it Vivi?" Kohza asked, seeing the Noble begin to shake.

"He fought Crocodile for us all to escape here!" She cried, her voice now in a whine, and tears blinding her vision. "I don't know what became of him!"

Kohza didn't know what to say. He wasn't going to lie and reassure her Luffy was fine when in truth he didn't know. As far as he knew about the youngest Blood Prince was that he was one of the weakest in history, due to his mother being infected with . . . 'that'. Everyone knew that infected mothers gave birth to either dead or weak children. It was sad that something like this had befallen a Blood Prince, one who had such strong blood in them and could do nothing to use it.

"My lady! Vivi!" came another familiar voice to make the two turn to see who was running up the stairs to greet them.

"Uh! Chaka!" Vivi gasped seeing one of her Clan's warriors.

"Now there's a wolf I like to see," Kohza smiled seeing the wolf run up and greet them.

"Are you alright my lady? !" He asked, he had no idea she was there in Alabasta. "How did you get here? !"

"It's complicated," she said as she ran into his strong arms and stayed there for a moment. "But I'm glad you're here. Where is Pell?"

"He flew off a while ago," Chaka told her. "I would have accompanied him, but I thought it best I stay with lord Kohza."

"Tcheh, you know I can take care of myself Werewolf," Kohza said with a smirk, it's true one of Alabasta's warriors was a Werewolf, though he was completely loyal to the Vampires who saved him from a horrible death, for when he was just a pup the gracious Blood Lord had found him near death and so raised him, from then on he had devoted his life to this Blood Lord and his family—and their Clan, his Clan as he had come to now call the Vampires.

"Now's not the time for petty arguments my lord," Chaka said towards Kohza. "It's getting madder outside. We could use your to help to control them, on top of that I heard there were other Werewolves roaming about."

"What did you say? !" Kohza asked, he hadn't expected to hear about any other Werewolves besides Chaka.

"No, wait!" Vivi stopped them. "They're friends of mine."

"You met other Werewolves my lady?" Chaka asked, quite surprised.

"Yes," She said with a nod. "They were with Luffy and the others, they—they're only trying to help us."

"But why?" Chaka asked. "What Werewolves would want to help Vampires?"

"They do," Vivi said with a fond smile. "They've been banished and have been traveling with them."

"I'd like to ask a few more questions about the matter, but now is not the time," Chaka said.

"Yes, I agree," Kohza gave off a firm nod. "Chaka, you think you can take Vivi somewhere safe until this all dies down?"

"Yes my lord, I can," he said with a nod about ready to grab Vivi until the girl slipped past both of them and darted up the stairway once more.

"Uh! Vivi!" they both shouted after her, but she didn't halt, she felt her father, she knew he was somewhere on top of the mansion, but that was all.

_Hang in there papa!_ She swore she'd help him no matter what; she was not giving up on him, nor this Clan!

**To Be Continued . . . **


	16. Saving Alabarna Part 2

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay here's part two! Enjoy! :D**

"AHA! ! !" Chopper cried, him and Usopp still continuing to run away from the exploding baseballs but finding it incredibly difficult.

Usopp was right, there really wasn't anywhere to run and all those explosives were making it hard to retaliate. Even though they were just pups they knew they could do at least SOMETHING! Seriously! It was only two humans after all . . . two humans . . . with larges amounts of SILVER!

Caught up in thought Chopper hadn't realized that Usopp was no longer running right next to him. Looking back Chopper's eyes widened at the sight—Usopp wasn't moving a muscle!

"USOPP! ! What are you doing? !" Chopper cried back towards his pup friend. "RUN! !"

"I—I can't Chopper! !" he cried back, gulping down hard he looked down to see something had grabbed his feet.

He squealed like a shewolf as a head popped out of the sands and an elderly Hunter grinned up at him.

"Gotcha puppy! Ha, ha!" she chuckled.

"AHA! ! Chopper! Help! Save mehe! !" Usopp cried, flailing his arms towards the young pup.

"USOPP!" Chopper cried, tears pricking his eyes knowing Usopp was in danger.

His thoughts, though, had prevented him from seeing the baseballs zooming his way and it was too late for him to even gasp.

BOOM! ! !

"CHOPPER! ! !" Usopp cried seeing his friend explode before his eyes. "No! You—You Hunter bast- - -s! !"

"HEY! Mr. 4! !" Miss Merry Christmas shouted towards her idiot partner. "Can't you remember that Mr. 0 wanted the pups in one piece!"

"IIIIIIIIII'mmmmmm sssoooooooooorrrrrrryyyy," he managed to speak out rather slowly.

"AHA! !" Chopper's cry came through the dust and soon all saw the young pup come running out, full blown tears falling down his eyes. "I—I've been hit! I've been infected by silver! I—I can feel it! It BURNS! ! HAA! ! Wait! I have the medicine! !"

Chopper then went to take out the vile he placed the medicine in, but soon Usopp's voice came to his ears.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Usopp shouted. "You're not infected! You're just ON FIRE! ! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL! ! ! !"

"Oh . . ." Chopper took notice of the flames on his coat for a moment before shouting. "AHA! ! I'M ON FIRE! ! !"

"Tch, YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID MR. 4! ! !" Miss Merry Christmas shouted back towards her partner. "Crocodile wants his new fur coat NOT burnt you know! !"

"Wait—Crocodile?" Usopp blinked down at the Hunter still holding his feet still.

"That's right little pup," Miss Merry Christmas chuckled. "Be honored to know you're going to be worn by an Immortal Lord, you and your pup friends."

That sent shivers running through the scared pup's frame. He couldn't imagine getting skinned and someone wearing his fur as a coat—what sadistic bast- - - would do that? ! But wait . . . wasn't Luffy fighting that jerk? He beat him right? Right?

"That won't be happening Hunter 'cause Luffy's going to defeat that jerk! !" Usopp spat, sure of his Vampire friend.

"Heh, that's what you think," the lady laughed. "That brat's already done for. Boss made sure to skewer him good."

_Gasp! That explains why Zoro had coughed up that blood back then_, Usopp realized, his eyes widening at the fact the New Fang may very well be . . . dead.

"You know it's true so don't deny it," the Hunter chuckled. "Now—be prepared to be struck by a two ton bat!"

Usopp gasped as the Hunter turned and charged him right towards her waiting partner, silver bat in hand.

"No, no, NO!" Usopp gasped, trying to get free of the Hunter's grasp, but finding it useless. "If I get hit by that I could die! !"

"That's the point, ha, ha, ha! !" Miss Merry Christmas chuckled charging faster. "Get ready Mr. 4! !"

"NOOOO! ! !" Usopp cried raising his arms; the end was near for him.

"USOOOOOPP! ! !" Chopper cried out in horror as he watched Mr. 4 swing the bat right into Usopp's face, crushing skull.

Chopper's trembling eyes watched in horror as his friend twirled high in the air before coming down to land motionless on the ground.

"No," his voice trembled with fear. "USOPP! ! !"

"Heh, he's as good as dead," Miss Merry Christmas chuckled. "I'm sure he was poisoned. Now—"

She and her partner turned their eyes to the other pup still living.

"Time for the other one," she grinned wickedly. "Fighting Werewolves is fun I have to say, but pups—eh, there's no challenge."

"No," Chopper cried. "Usopp."

He couldn't believe that his long time friend was gone—killed by the sheer force of that bat, though if he had survived no doubt the silver in the bat would have gotten into his system. He would have been poisoned and would die soon.

Just as the Hunters started their tread towards Chopper they heard a loud cough. All turned to see, through the smoke where the previous pup had landed, a figure rise.

"U-Usopp?," Chopper gasped, his eyes widening.

"You think—cough—you think that's going to stop me? Cough, cough!" It was Usopp, barely being able to stand, his face a smashed mess.

"USOPP!" Chopper gasped; just looking at him he could tell his condition was horrible.

"Just like I'm not dead Luffy's not either!" Usopp said, pointing towards the Hunters. "Cough, cough!"

"Yeah, is that so?" Miss Merry Christmas chuckled, placing her fists on her hips. "Well by the looks of it you're not going to last long with that silver running through your veins."

"It doesn't matter, because it's not going to take long to take you Hunters down! !" Usopp boldly shouted, pointing a strong finger at the two.

"Oh yeah!" Miss Merry Christmas growled. "We'll see about that! ! Come on Mr. 4!"

At that she dove beneath the sand with an inhuman motion. Usopp gasped knowing she was coming. He looked at Chopper quickly and shouted—

"CHOPPER! Get ready!"

"Wha—? Right!" Chopper nodded, understanding that Usopp needed the two of them to work as a team if they were going to defeat the Hunters and survive.

Usopp bit his bottom lip seeing the shine of the silver bat come into view. It wouldn't be long until he was struck once again, but this time the impact would kill him. He couldn't take another swing if he wanted to survive so he was counting on Chopper for this.

"NOW CHOPPER! !" he cried.

Chopper quickly ran up to Mr. 4 and took, in his hands, sand and flung it into the air creating a screen to block his view. He had no time to see Usopp slip out of his shoes and once he swung—it was too late to realize it was his own partner.

"YES! !" Usopp and Chopper cheered seeing the Hunter fly in the air unconscious.

They watched as Mr. 4's mouth dropped and he had dropped his bag full of his exploding baseballs. Both pup's eyes widened and soon they turned tail and ran.

"AAAHHHH! ! ! ! !" They cried feeling the explosion burn into their backs and send them flying forward.

Once they hit ground Chopper was immediately back up. He came to Usopp in a frenzy and began to check him over.

"Usopp! Usopp!" he cried, checking his still friend. "Don't die okay! Here! Have my medicine! It should stop the spread of the silver! You're skull looks smashed in as well, but after a little treatment you should be okay! ! Just don't DIE! !"

"Hey," Usopp spoke up, a smile lingering on his face. "Do you think—the others are doing a good job with the Hunters?"

"Huh? What do you mean Usopp?" Chopper asked.

"We're the weakest Chopper," Usopp said with a hard sigh. "If we could defeat Hunters like these do you think . . . everyone will . . . stay alive?"

At that the poor pup began to cry. It was his first time facing Hunters and they barely managed to make it out alive. He was worried still, for his friends, everyone, knowing they were facing against Hunters as well—perhaps ones stronger than the two they just defeated.

"Oh Usopp," Chopper began to cry with him. "I'm sure they'll beat them. If we can then I'm sure they can!"

"Yeah . . . you're right," Usopp said with a nod. "But . . . what about Luffy?"

"I don't know Usopp—I don't know," Chopper cried, looking up towards the sky, the sun still high and shining bright—he was wondering how the Vampires were fairing in this light.

* * *

"Gahha!" Sanji groaned in pain, toppling over, holding his chest, whatever he had been struck with was making him feel like shi-, and the bright sun wasn't helping! "W-What the he- -? !"

He looked up at the Hunter he was facing off against, those stupid things he placed on his ballerina shoes didn't look that deadly, but when Sanji was struck by one hard in the chest he couldn't help but feel it pierce through his flesh.

"Ah, I see you fell victim to my silver beaks," Mr. 2 said, twirling around.

"Silver?" Sanji questioned and then noticed it was true, there was silver laced on the beaks—that couldn't be good for him. "All you da- - Hunters are the same. Using silver because you don't have the strength to face us alone."

"Why of course," Bon Clay said, continuing his twirl. "We are mere mortals after all. We cannot compare to your monstrous strengths so we have to use your only weakness. I say it's fair."

"Cheh, whatever," Sanji groaned standing up straight. "I won't be struck again. I can't die here!"

"Well that's sad to say, but you will Vampire," Bon Clay said with a dramatic pity sigh. "I'm a Hunter after all; my job is to destroy your kind."

"Give me your best shot then!" Sanji shouted.

And so the two went at it. Kicking at one another, dodging the other's strikes. Sanji had gotten himself sliced by the silver beak again, but that was all. Still though, he felt the dizziness start to take over him and he knew that he had to finish this Hunter off quickly if he wanted to survive. Too much silver could kill him.

"I have to end this—NOW!" Sanji said to himself eyeing the Hunter down.

"Oh I see," Mr. 2 said, getting into a stance. "You wish for one last draw, the final chapter! Well then, bring it on Vampire!"

The two jumped high in the air and struck the other with their strongest attack. Both focused solely on defeating the other with all their might. Once they landed back upon the ground they waited—waiting for one to fall. Sanji let out a gasp feeling his knees buckle, forcing him to the ground, panting in pain.

"Heh—you did well Vampire," Bon Clay amended him with a nod before falling down, the defeated one.

Sanji looked back huffing and puffing, he could feel his insides starting to burn now. Too much silver had entered him and it hurt like crap. In a flash Sanji brought out Chopper's medicine he gave to everyone and quickly devoured it. Sure he knew the medicine would take a little while before the effects took in, but he was glad they had someone like Chopper in their group—he was smart beyond his years and would grow up to be a fine wolf someday.

"Gah—that feels better," Sanji gasped out, finally feeling the effects taking hold of his body, suppressing the silver.

In the distance though Sanji noticed a loud 'booming' sound. He turned to see a large explosion far off. His eyes widened knowing exactly which sector that was and _who_ had been sent there.

"Da- - it! The pups!"

At that Sanji got up, despite the awful pain in his ribs, and ran off, praying they were okay.

* * *

Zoro brought out his claws and stared at the Hunter who seemed quite unafraid of this monster before him. He just stood there, with his arms crossed.

"You don't seemed scared by me," Zoro chuckled with a smirk.

"That's because I'm not," Mr. 1 said, his eyes showing the proof. "But I still can't get out of my head what your sire had said to me."

"What?" Zoro asked, his brow rising. "He talked to You?"

"Yes," Mr. 1 said with a nod. "He knew we were going with Crocodile and he knew exactly who we'd run into and who I'd most likely fight."

_Tch, I swear that wolf's psychic!_ Zoro groaned inwardly remembering how hard it was trying to get away from that man; he always seemed to know his next move.

"Heh, what'd he do? Threaten you?" Zoro asked, crossing his arms knowing it wouldn't be the first Mihawk had done this to Hunter who had come across his pup.

"Actually, it was quite the opposite," Daz Bones said. "He told me, if I should chance upon you, that I shouldn't engage in a fight with you."

"He said that?" Zoro asked, he really hadn't heard that before.

"Yes," Daz Bones said with a nod. "Tch, the stupid Werewolf was practically 'begging' me not to fight you. Probably afraid you might die. How pathetic."

Zoro growled dangerously at the Hunter's comment. He hated anyone lying about his sire and he knew that the Hunter was lying. His sire did not beg! So what the he- - was he talking about? ! But still, Zoro was little confused as to why Mihawk asked this of the Hunter . . . did he not think he was strong enough to take on this Hunter? Was that it?

That thought alone seemed to stab Zoro with a small amount of depression, but he quickly shook it off. He could not think of shaming his sire anymore. He had been disowned anyways. He was held accountable for no one!

"Are you going to fight me pup?" Mr. 1 asked. "I'm ready when you are."

"Hm, is that so?" Zoro asked. "I see no weapon. Where are your silver steaks or knives Hunter?"

"I don't use silver," Mr. 1 said, holding out his arms slightly. "I don't need to use it because I'm not weak like those other Hunters. I just slice and dice my victims."

"Is that so?" Zoro said, crossing his arms. "I see no weapons."

"That is because I have implanted blades into my skin Werewolf," Mr. 1 said, blades slipping out of his tanned skin and shining in the heated sun.

"What the—?" Zoro had never seen anything like that before and knew the Hunter must be in some kind of pain, but his face was so stoic it seemed like he was numb to it all. "Well then—of you want to play it that way . . . I don't mind one bit."

Zoro held his hands before him, his dark claws gleaming dangerously. Nice and sharp he was ready to make this Hunter scream in pain.

"Prepare to die—Dracule pup!" Mr. 1 shouted as he charged the Werepup and the two clashed.

Zoro smirked, this Hunter was stronger than most, he could tell. The sheer force of their clash cracked some of the buildings around them. It had been a while since he had fought someone this strong—those other Hunters were jokes, but him—Mr. 1—this was a real Hunter.

The two sliced at each other for a while, sometimes Zoro was in the offensive, sometimes the Hunter. It wasn't long until Mr. 1's strange implants caught Zoro by surprise as his kick landed down at him, Zoro not expecting a blade to come out of the back of his leg.

"Crap!" Zoro growled, seeing it come right for him.

Zoro somehow managed to dodge, but barely. By barely it meant that the blade had managed to snatch a small patch of his green hair. Zoro turned quickly to him knowing to never show any opponent your back—something his sire made sure he remembered.

Zoro touched the part where he had been sliced and hissed, that was too close for comfort. It would probably be a good idea if he worked more on his speed than his brute force. Yes, that could possibly help him out in many fights—a little too late to think of that though.

"A little slow pup," Mr. 1 said, turning to him with crossed arms.

Zoro stood up with a growl; he got down on all fours and slowly shifted into his wolf form. Daz Bones made no motion; he only continued to watch the Werepup and ready himself for any attack. Zoro growled out and charged the Hunter.

Mr. 1 brought out an arm blade and quickly brought it down on the wolf, but Zoro was much faster in this form. He quickly hopped up onto his arm and jumped off his back. this caught the Hunter by surprise, giving Zoro enough time to shift into his human/wolf form and ready to jam his claws into the man—but he never caught the chance.

"You're too slow! !" the Hunter shouted, turning around and jamming his blades into the Werewolf's gut, drilling through him.

"GAAAH! !" Zoro cried out, feeling the blades penetrate his flesh, his own blood spurting out of him.

The force knocked the pup back against a pillar, which he hit hard enough to crack it. Zoro lay on the ground and spit up blood. How could he have been so careless? ! With a painful groan Zoro managed to sit up, turn around to face the Hunter—no scars on the back.

"Heh, you're still able to move?" Mr. 1 noticed as he came up to panting pup who was losing quite an amount of blood. "Wish me to put you out of your misery?"

"Tch, you couldn't even if you tried," Zoro mocked the man with a chuckle.

Zoro watched the Hunter's expression turn to that of annoyance—at least he got that stupid motionless face of his to move. Zoro closed his eyes waiting for the attack to come.

_. . . Sorry Luffy_, Zoro inwardly said feeling the blades fall upon him.

* * *

Vivi cried in horror at what she saw before her. Her hands few to her mouth and body trembled. How could someone do this? ! Much less someone of their own race? ! Wasn't that against the Law? ! Something needed to be done, and NOW! !

"CROCODILE! !" Vivi screamed, getting the Vampire's attention.

"Ah, Noble Vivi, I'm glad you finally made it to see this," the Vampire chuckled darkly.

"Papa!" she cried, seeing her father crucified against a wall, forced to watch the downfall of his Clan.

"How does it feel Cobra?" Crocodile asked with a chuckle, motioning towards the square where the riot continued, Vampires against hidden Hunters who continued to keep the riot going as long as possible for enough killings to happen. "Watching your Clan tear itself apart from the inside out."

Cobra only remained where he was. His head bowed, eyes closed tightly. He couldn't bear to see this. It was a horrible thing to go through as a Blood Lord, so very horrible hearing all those voices of his Clan members hurting and crying out to him to help. Though he was Blood Lord for his wisdom, he was not one of those strong Blood Lords like many others—like Crocodile.

"You—you MONSTER! !" Vivi shouted towards the Immortal Lord. "Why? Why our Clan? ! You have plenty of those as it is! Just leave ours alone! !"

"I told you once before Noble, that I targeted this Clan for the sole purpose of capturing and devouring that Blood Prince—but, since I have yet to do so what is wrong with taking over one more Clan? Hm? After all you should be grateful. It shall be under protection and unharmed by the Hunters since I am its Blood Lord," Crocodile said.

"I'd rather die than see you become Blood Lord of this Clan!" Vivi spat bitterly.

"Hhh, if you wish Noble," Crocodile said, coming up to the girl and taking her by the throat.

"No!" Cobra gasped, seeing his only daughter in the hands of the murderous Immortal Lord. "Please! I beg you Crocodile! Leave my daughter out of this!"

"What?" Crocodile asked with a small shrug towards Cobra. "I'm just simply granting her wish, what is wrong with that?"

"NO! !" Cobra shouted seeing the man chuckle as he came over towards the edge of the roof and placed the trembling Noble there.

Vivi bit her bottom lip and tried to get her body to stop shaking. She wasn't going to be scared, no! She had to be strong, strong in this moment like her friends believed she was!

"Ha, ha, ha! " Crocodile laughed. "Look at yourself! You're trembling! I can see you're frightened, so why not stop this foolish rebellion and accept my reign?"

"I can't! Vivi shouted, her face turning red with anger. "You're the reason why humans fear us so much! You're the monster the humans think we are! Someone who obtains power by war is not a true leader! A true leader is wise and kind and looks after his Clan!"

"I'm afraid I don't have time for that," Crocodile said with a sigh. "Those who are strong can look out for themselves, I have no time to watch over the weak if that's what you mean. If you ask me I say it is survival of the fittest—simple as that."

"NO!" Vivi shouted. "That is the old Law that had been destroyed because our races were nearly both destroyed!"

"Is that so?" Crocodile asked, raising a brow. "Then I say it's about time it comes back. The lesser of the weak, the better"

At that Crocodile brought out a pistol from underneath his coat and aimed it at the girl. Her eyes widened and her breath was caught up in her throat.

"You see this girl," Crocodile chuckled. "I have a silver bullet in here; I rarely use it, but let's see what happens when a Vampiress is shot with one."

"NO! Don't you dare Crocodile! !" Cobra shouted. "Run Vivi! !"

But it was too late. Crocodile pulled the trigger and the bullet hit Vivi. The girl felt the sharp pain shoot right through her. She could feel her body rejecting it now as it entered her, everything seemed to blur now. Soon she was falling—falling backwards and down into the square.

"VIVI! ! ! !" Cobra shouting, watching his only child plummet to her death with silver imbedded in her and only the Immortal Lord laughing at all the outcomes.

_I'm so sorry . . . everyone_, Vivi whispered inwardly, closing her eyes to accept her death.

"Vivi!"

It was a little muffled but Vivi could still hear it, though she only thought it was the shout of someone below as they saw their Clan's lady fall from her own mansion.

"VIVI! !"

This time it came on stronger and the voice struck familiarities with her. She opened her eyes to see something—someone actually. She looked to see one of her Blood Warriors flying towards her—It was Pell! He was the only Blood Warrior there able to change into his human/bat form, but . . . on top of him was . . .

"Luffy! !" She gasped, a relieved smile coming to her face, seeing the Blood Prince set an ease in her she knew that she could die happy if it came to that.

In one swift motion Pell had swooped under her and Luffy managed to catch her before her untimely death in the square. As he held her close she cried into his sleeve.

"Oh Luffy!" She cried, clinging to him tightly. "I had thought you were dead and then Crocodile he—he—!"

"Quiet down Vivi," Luffy said, his eyes turning towards the mansion where he spotted Crocodile. "Don't worry, I'll kick his a- - this time, for sure. For all the pain he's caused you and your Clan—for what he's said about my friends—he's going to PAY!"

Vivi then gasped feeling something thrust into her hands. She looked down to see that funny straw hat Luffy wore as of late—the straw hat that had once belonged to the other Blood Prince, Shanks.

"Take care of this while I'm away," Luffy said, his voice so serious it almost didn't sound like Luffy.

Vivi managed to nod as Pell swooped low to the ground, finding a familiar face.

"Luffy?" Ace blinked, seeing his brother ride down on Pell holding poor Vivi. "You're alright!"

Luffy came and gave Vivi to Ace. Ace looked at the Noble and noticed she'd been shot—when Vivi informed them it was a silver bullet that was when they began to get frantic.

"Shi-!" Ace cursed. "Luffy get you're a- - up there and beat the shi- out of Crocodile! I'll stay with Vivi and drain the poison."

"Right!" Luffy said, hopping back onto Pell as he took him back towards the roof of the mansion.

"Now, where were you shot Vivi?" Ace asked, the look in his eyes was that of great concern.

"Here," Vivi said, pointing to the hole in her shoulder.

"Okay, stay still then" Ace said, ripping her sleeve open. "This might hurt."

* * *

"Well Cobra, there goes the last of your seed," Crocodile chuckled, turning back to the soon-to-be-ex Blood Lord.

"Da- - you! !" Cobra cursed.

"Is that a threat?" Crocodile chuckled. "I'd like to see you face off against him, I'm sure I know what the outcome would be—you dead, lying in your Noble blood, ha, ha!"

"CROCODILE! ! ! !"

Crocodile looked up in time to see the once thought dead Blood Prince fall upon him and land a good punch to his face. The Immortal Lord flew right off the roof of the mansion from the impact, and the Blood Prince only followed him.

"Was that—Monkey D. Luffy?" Cobra asked with a blink, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him knowing that that youngest Blood Prince couldn't be that strong—right?

"My lord!" Pell cried, coming up to him to help free him. "Are you alright?"

Still though, Cobra was caught by the sight of the young Blood Prince going at it with the Immortal Lord and by the looks of it, Luffy was not going to let up on his attacks. Again and again Luffy would throw punches at the Immortal Lord, some he barely managed to dodge from the surprising situation.

"Da- - brat!" Crocodile spat, managing to grab the boy's arm and throw him to the ground. "You're supposed to be DEAD! !"

"Think again!" Luffy shouted, jumping to his feet to try and land a kick to the Blood Lord.

Crocodile brought up an arm to block his kick, his eyes flaring a dangerous red, but Luffy's flared just as dangerous. The New Fang bared his sharp fangs and brought up his claws. He wanted to tear this Immortal Lord apart for what he did—what he said!

Just as Luffy went to charge him something struck him. He stopped in his steps and gasped, nearly toppling over. He let out a cough, blood accompanying it as it fell to the cold stone beneath him.

"Heh, what's the matter Blood Prince?" Crocodile chuckled, he finally managed to catch his breath and straighten. "Your wound acting up?"

Luffy coughed again, this time blood fell down to his chin covering his bottom lip on down with dark red liquid. The blood was a mixture of his own blood and that he had consumed earlier to recover from his failed victory with Crocodile, either way—he wasn't feeling too good right now and he knew exactly why.

_Zoro_, he groaned inwardly, something had happened to the Werewolf, but there was no time to run to his aid—his main thought had to be on Crocodile right now.

* * *

Zoro didn't know if this was the second time he had died, or what but it was pretty close. He had to learn to pick his fights better—he really did. That and he needed to think better on his feet in a fight. He needed to become stronger truthfully—he wasn't going to get anywhere like this.

If he wasn't strong enough to defeat his opponents how was he supposed to protect his friends?—his Pack as he so called them, though Luffy on many an occasion liked to disagree. With a small chuckle Zoro had actually admitted he missed those fights—it let him know everyone was okay—as of now . . . he didn't know.

_Usopp—Chopper_, he spoke their names inwardly, his pup friends he had known since they were little—since he was little, the poor things had been paired off with each other and were afraid for their lives, Zoro swore they'd better be alive or else he'd kill Nami for the bad pairings—speaking of 'witch'. _Nami . . . she'd better be okay . . . if she isn't she'll just blame me, and so will that stupid Vampire curly cook . . . what about Vivi? Is her Clan alright? Heh, since when did I start caring about Vampire Clans? Hhh, how far I've fallen._

Fallen—the word came to mind as that was what Zoro was, but no, Zoro was refusing to accept it. He could still feel it—the powerful blood pumping through his veins, not that of Luffy's, but his own. He was strong on his own like everyone else. He was a Wolf Prince after all—whether it be former Wolf Prince or not he was still strong compared to most Werewolves, he came from a long line of strong warriors

With a groan Zoro moved his arms and managed to push himself to stand, even though he was in pain he hadn't noticed how quiet it had been as he got back up. So quiet as he looked up at the retreating Hunter he wondered why he hadn't noticed him earlier.

"What? !" Mr. 1 gasped, turning back towards the pup he swore he had killed. "How are you still living? !"

"I told you," Zoro managed a smirk towards the Hunter. "You couldn't kill me if you tried."

"Is that so? !" The Hunter sneered at him and soon brought out his body blades. "This time I'll make sure it kills you! !"

Zoro closed his eyes, waiting for his opponent to get close enough. Right when he had Zoro moved quickly, in time to dodge and quickly brought out his claws, slicing the man clear through. The Hunter made a horrid scream as his blood escaped from his skin and he fell to his knees.

"How—how the he- - did you—? !" came the Hunter's response, the volume in his voice dying.

Daz Bones turned to the pup who had fallen to his knees and began panting, trying to maintain consciousness, it was then Daz Bones understood and so shook his head with a small smile.

"I get it now," he said, gargling up blood.

Zoro panted, turning his head to the Hunter who continued to eye the victor with fading eyes.

"Mihawk wasn't begging me to not fight you . . . he was warning me," with a small chuckle Mr. 1 fell to the ground with a hard 'thud!' never to move again.

Zoro was a bit surprised by the Hunter's last words—did his sire really consider him that strong? This Hunter he had just faced—he barely defeated him—but he defeated him. Zoro then let off a small smirk to himself—perhaps he hadn't shamed his family like he thought.

"Gasp—da- - I need a nap," Zoro muttered to himself, but before he acted on the thought he realized Nami was still out there fighting the other Hunter—she could be in danger. "Nami!"

Zoro painfully got up and ran towards her scent. The stupid witch was still wearing that horrid perfume so it wasn't too hard to find her. Right when he had though he halted and stayed still for a moment. He watched the redhead actually do something quite brave for her part.

"Ah!" Nami gasped feeling something shoot right through his ankle.

She fell to the ground and suddenly her body felt numb and mind fuzzy. She looked at her hands and noticed how unsteady they were—this could only mean one thing.

"Silver!" Nami puffed out, turning her hazy eyes towards the Hunter who used silver spikes to attack with.

"That's right Vampiress," the Hunter said and she strutted towards the girl. "What are you going to do now? By now your senses should be messing up. If I strike you again you may very well die."

"I don't care!" Nami growled out.

"You don't care?" Miss Doublefinger said with a blink of slight surprise. "So you're telling me you don't care about getting skewered by silver spikes, the silver fragments getting into your system and burning you up from the inside out?"

"That pain's nothing!" Nami hissed, suddenly feeling the burning deep inside her grow. "Compared to what Vivi's going through! It's NOTHING! You Hunters would never know what it feels like to have your family torn apart by evil people! NEVER!"

"Say what you must, but you're still going to die," Miss Doublefinger said with a shrug. "You female Vampires aren't allowed to become Blood Warriors and so can't fight too well—though I have heard of a very few of them that do, but let's just say you . . . are not one of those."

Nami took out her weapon she had managed to swipe from a downed Hunter. She had managed to use it against the Hunter for a little while because she had absolutely no strength of her own to fight her off, she needed a weapon to defeat her—but the thing was . . . she had no clue how to use it.

"Bring it on Hunter!" Nami growled, inwardly afraid of her own words knowing this could be the death of her as she watched the Hunter charge her with numerous silver spikes.

Nami managed to stop the girl with her weapon, but she had to use something else to hold her back so she had no choice but to jam her foot into one of her spikes to keep her from pushing against her. Nami cried out in pain, but soon bit her lip, her finger had slipped and suddenly—something shot out of it, sending the Hunter flying back into numerous walls.

Nami squealed, falling onto her butt, but suddenly she found herself the victor. She looked around with wide eyes wondering if this really happened and she wasn't dreaming. She looked at her new weapon with a smile and knew exactly that she was keeping this thing.

It wasn't long before clapping caught her attention, her neck snapped to see a bloodied Werepup come out of hiding to greet her.

"Not bad," he said with smirk. "Who thought witches could be so courageous."

"You were here all ALONG? ! !" Nami shouted, getting up and knocking him over the head. "YOU COULD HAVE HELPED! !"

"Gah! Stop hitting me!" Zoro snapped, holding his abused head. "I just got here to see your oh-so-noble speech before finishing her off!"

"Still!" Nami shouted, her fists on her hips. "The least you can do is give me your medicine. I'll probably need more than one vile with all that silver in my system."

"Fine," Zoro grumbled as he took it out of his pocketed and readied to hand it over to her once she finished her own only to drop it to the ground and splatter the medicine on the brick street.

"Ah! Zoro!" Nami complained, looking at him, but her angry expression soon turned to that of worried seeing Zoro cover his mouth, spitting up blood. "Ah! Were you hurt too? ! What is it? !"

"No," Zoro said, shaking his head, the bitter taste in his mouth signaled one thing. "This is Luffy . . ."

* * *

Luffy shook off his dizziness as he attacked the Immortal Lord with all his might, though he could feel himself getting weaker and weaker by the second. This wasn't good—he needed some blood right now. If he was going to make it through he needed it right now, but he couldn't! He would not become the monster Crocodile claimed they all be! He could get strong without eating someone! He could!

"Looks like you could use someone to feed off of," Crocodile chuckled. "That's right Prince, you can't possibly defeat me without draining someone else's life force, and you know this. We are Vampires after all—am I right?"

"NO!" Luffy spat, denying everything. "We're not monsters! People like you—who think that by killing and eating are the only ways to become strong—by taking over other peoples Clans—by trying to become the Head Blood—are the REAL monsters! !"

"Heh, what a foolish little brat," Crocodile chuckled. "You do realize that even Head Bloods have to eat others to become stronger—that means your father's a monster right?"

"He's not!" Luffy growled, his eyes glowing brighter and brighter the shade of a deathly red. "He knows we can become strong on our own!"

"Is that so?" Crocodile asked. "Then tell me, how come he is so afraid of someone eating you? Hm? It's because of the power in your blood! If one were to eat a Blood Prince they would gain immiscible power! That is why he was so afraid for you on the day you faced your Full Moon Opponent."

"That doesn't matter!" Luffy spat.

"Go ahead—ask your opponent," Crocodile chuckled. "Ask him the power he felt when feeding off you, though I'm sure you felt it too—after all he was a Wolf Prince—am I right?"

"I wouldn't know," Luffy answered honestly with a shrug. "I've never eaten any other Werewolf so how should I know?"

Crocodile groaned in annoyance at the boy, but no matter—his meal had returned to him and he wasn't going to let him get away this time.

"Now Blood Prince—come to my fangs and let me devour you!" Crocodile hissed, charging the boy.

The two fought it out for a while, Luffy managing to dodge that wretched hook and Crocodile managing to block the New Fang's punches and kicks, though he hadn't managed to dodge a bit to his arm—the New Fang's fangs sliced right through his skin like it was butter—he had forgotten how sharp those new fangs could be.

Crocodile let out a growl, jumping back, holding his bleeding arm. He watched the Vampire before him spit out the skin and blood he had captured in his mouth. Crocodile growled annoyingly at the boy knowing he could had eaten what he had in his mouth, but was now as if rejecting he was a Vampire.

"You cannot escape your fate Prince," Crocodile said, wiping the blood from his split lip away. "You are a Vampire. It is in your nature to feed off something, or someone. You may refuse it, but you will not be able to deny your cravings—so is the way of a monster."

"SHUT UP! ! !" Luffy shouted, blindly throwing punches at the Blood Lord.

"Heh, you can't punch to save your life," Crocodile smirked, easily dodging the swings.

He was getting to the boy he could see how angry he was getting—and the angrier he got the more weary. He could see his heavy breathing, making each move from his body harder and harder to respond.

"Just give up," Crocodile said with a smirk as he crossed his arms. "If you don't wish to be a monstrous Vampire then just die—I'll be happy to help you."

"No," Luffy said, forcing his weariness away. "I can't die! I can't! If I did—then—then who would stop monsters like you?"

"You know what kid . . . you're really getting on my nerves," Crocodile growled.

Luffy then charged with speed Crocodile had thought he had lost. In one swift move Luffy managed to punch him square across the face—again! Crocodile nearly toppled off the building they had been fighting on, but he caught himself. With a hiss he took his hook and unlatched the golden covering.

Luffy blinked in confusion seeing Crocodile reveal his true hook—a hook of silver. Luffy's eyes widened at the sight and even more when Crocodile charged him with the dangerous weapon.

"Ah!" He gasped, managing to bend back far enough to dodge the jab. "I—I thought you said you wanted to eat me! If you stab me with that you'll get food poisoning!"

"That's alright! All I have to do is wait a little while for your body to decompose before I eat you!" Crocodile hissed, jabbing at the boy again.

"Ah! AH!" Luffy gasped, dodging as best he could, letting luck guide him a little.

"I'll tell you this boy!" Crocodile chuckled, continuing to jab at the Prince until the boy just got tired and ended up meeting his hook again. "Once I'm done with you I'll make sure every single one of your 'friends' are good and dead! Especially those da- -ed Werewolves! I'll wear their fur at your funeral! !"

Suddenly, something snapped in Luffy. Just the mere thought of that set a rage to him he couldn't believe. He was incredibly overprotective of his little group—like a Blood Lord is their Clan. With a roar Luffy rammed right into the Immortal Lord, both ending up falling off the building into a lower part of the city. They tumbled and tumbled until they found themselves into some underground catacomb.

"AHGAH!" Luffy gasped out in pain, pulling the silver hook from his shoulder and quickly backing away from the Immortal Lord—he just had to land on the thing.

Luffy looked at his bleeding shoulder and soon a wave of dizziness hit him and the burning inside grew and grew to where he wanted to rip off his own skin to make it stop. He groaned in pain, closing his eyes tightly.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Crocodile chuckled, getting up and soon shifting into his human/bat form, wings popping out of his back. "I'll give you a taste of more!"

He jumped into the air and came to swoop down upon the New Fang. Luffy fell to the ground and luckily dodge, but now he was finding it really hard to get back up. Crocodile laughed at him from where he flew. He watched the boy struggle to get back up only to stumble back to the floor.

"The poison has already taken effect, it's useless," Crocodile said.

Though Luffy was at least smart enough to admit he was done for when involving silver he still couldn't push the thought out of his mind—the one about his group of friends. They were all depending on him to defeat this monster so he didn't hurt them. No! Luffy couldn't stand the thought of somebody like Crocodile hurting his friends. He would NEVER let that happen!

"NEVER! !" Luffy shouted with as much voice as he could as he suddenly charged the man at full speed.

Crocodile raised a brow at this action. Did the boy honestly think he could touch him? The boy couldn't even fly up to where he was. It was useless.

Though—Crocodile hadn't noticed the incredible speed Luffy was picking up, the way he was running up the pillar right next to where he floated in the air. In fact, it had happened so fast Crocodile had no time to retaliate.

"Impossible!" Crocodile gasped, seeing the New Fang jump off the pillar and quickly shoot an array of punches his way that the Immortal Lord was totally unprepared for.

Normally Crocodile wouldn't have been affected by mere punches of a New Fang, but there was something in these punches that shook Crocodile's very body. There was determination behind these hits that shook his insides into nothing and before long Crocodile was hitting pillar after pillar after pillar and then through the very streets of Alabarna.

"AAAAHHHHHH! ! ! ! !" Luffy cried sending all his emotions, his anger, sadness, frustration, everything into those hits to send that monster flying.

Once Luffy made sure the monster was taken care of was when he too let himself fall into ease. He let out a wide grin—happy that the monsters were gone that nothing like that could ever harm his friends—he would never allow that as long as he lived . . . so that was it . . . he had to live forever.

To protect his friends, his Clan, or Pack as Zoro called them . . . forever.

Now he plummeted and he didn't care if he hit the ground hard or not, he was happy right now—and he didn't want to ruin anything with worry or doubt. It wasn't long until his body shut down from everything that had happened to him so he wouldn't be aware of the hard 'smack!' to the ground or not—but it never came.

"I got you Luffy," Robin came, catching the boy and holding him close to her breast. "I saw what you did little Prince—what a brave and noble thing to do."

She smiled fondly at the unconscious boy who was only trying to sleep and regain his lost strength. She moved his bangs out of his eyes and looked at his face—he seemed truly at peace now . . . even in such a deadly condition as his.

* * *

"How is he?" Nami asked coming up to Ace who was sitting just outside the room that held their beloved Luffy.

"Well," Ace sighed outward, placing his elbow on a small table that stood next to the chair. "From what I've heard is he's refusing to eat, because of that his condition's not getting any better."

"R-Really?" Nami asked with a blink of concern.

Both turned to see Vivi and Chopper exiting the room, both with strained faces.

"How is he?" Nami asked them, Ace waiting for the response just sat there and gazed at the two, especially Chopper since he was now Luffy's approved doctor.

Vivi only shook her head and Chopper bowed his. He clasped his hands together and turned his head upwards saying—

"I gave him medicine for the silver poisoning, but he's got a fever. We've been trying to get him to eat something, but he's refusing still. If he doesn't eat something I don't know how long he'll be sick. He needs nutrients in his body . . ."

"I see," Nami said, casting her eyes down.

"Hey, don't worry," Sanji came up, lighting a cigarette. "I can make him something he can't resist."

"I'm not sure," Chopper said, twiddling his fingers together.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sanji asked, raising a brow.

"What he's trying to say Sanji is that Luffy is refusing period," Vivi spoke up. "We asked him if he wanted any of your cooking, but all he kept saying was that he didn't need to eat to become strong."

"What the he- - is that supposed to mean? !" Nami grumbled, knowing Luffy could be stupid at times but honestly . . . not eating? What was he thinking? !

"Isn't that kind of dangerous for his condition?" Usopp suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah," Chopper said with a sigh. "But if he won't do it, he won't. I can't force him."

Ace let out a grumble and role of his eyes. He knew how stubborn his little brother could be, but seriously—sometimes he needed to just grow up and do as he was told.

"You guys want me to shove it down his throat?" Ace suggested. "I did it once before when he wasn't feeling good and refusing to eat."

"Ace!" Vivi looked at him like she couldn't believe what he had just said.

"What?" he asked with a shrug.

"He'll eat when he wants to," Vivi said with a nod.

"No—he won't," came a deep voice, making everyone turn to see the oldest Werewolf leaning against the wall on the farthest side of the room.

"What makes you say that Zoro?" Usopp asked.

Zoro said nothing; he only closed his eyes, inclining his head slightly. He sighed out heavily before opening them, his gaze still cast downward. It didn't take long for most to come to the conclusion that it was that strange bond they shared and so remained quiet as well. Another sigh came from Zoro as he pushed himself from the wall and walked past everyone towards the room Luffy was being kept him.

"I'll make him," he said quietly, waiting to hear any objections, but once none arose he took hold of the door handle, turned it and opened it.

He walked in casually, but shut the door silently. He turned to find Luffy wasn't in bed. He looked to see a tray full of raw meat, and two cups of blood by his bedside—untouched. What a shame, his eyes soon averted to see the Blood Prince curled up against the corner of the room looking rather pathetic.

With another heavy sigh Zoro came over to the boy who was trembling—looking somewhat like a human going, what they called, cold turkey. The boy was awake and when he noticed someone standing before him he looked up to see the Werepup. Though Luffy said no name he just stared at him and Zoro stared back.

They stared for a good 30 seconds straight before Zoro figured Luffy got the message clear enough. Zoro crossed his arms and grabbed the bottom of his shirt before lifting it up off his head. While he did this he ever kept his eyes on Luffy, Luffy doing the same, never breaking contact. After that Zoro began to take off his bandages Chopper has so lovingly wrapped with care—it didn't matter though, they needed to come off.

Once done he continued to gaze at Luffy, and Luffy him. This went on for another 10 seconds until Zoro crouched down and soon sat next to the boy. The moment he tried to move away was when Zoro's arms encircled him. He brought the New Fang towards his chest and crushed him there.

"Eat," Zoro said plainly—this being very similar to when Luffy saved him from death.

"No, no," Luffy shook his head refusing to, Zoro could tell his fever had worsened by the way he sounded, and how red his face was, his eyes even half awake.

"You need this," Zoro stated. "Just hurry up."

Zoro then bent down to whisper in the New Fang's ear—

"I know you're _hungry_."

Luffy shuddered at the whisper and the truth of it. Still though, he couldn't. He didn't want to. Crocodile said it was going to happen, but he just . . .

"No, I can't!" Luffy cried, shaking his head. "I won't do it! I won't! I'm not a monster! I'm not!"

Even though Zoro wasn't too sure why Luffy was crying such things he had a feeling it had to do with the Immortal Lord Crocodile. With a sigh Zoro closed his eyes, he had to use any way to get Luffy to feed—but this could prove dangerous—for both of them.

Zoro turned and pushed Luffy to the ground. The boy made a displeased sound, but as a soon as the Werewolf's hands went up his shirt to caress the feverish skin he quickly eased out pleasing sighs. Zoro watched closely as Luffy leant his head back and closed his heavy eyes—he liked the feel.

Zoro's hands made their way to his sides and rubbed them softly. He usually wasn't this soft with anyone, but the New Fang was in a delicate state so he knew he had to handle him with care—never knowing when he'd break. But still—Luffy slowly shaking his head back and forth with those pleasing sounds changed Zoro so much that he . . . he wanted . . .

Zoro had to make this quick, for himself at least. He leant down to where his lips could touch the boy's bare shoulder, his neck free for the boy to simply turn his head and bite him—but he wasn't doing it. Zoro's emerald eyes glanced at the boy and noticed he hadn't moved, his eyes were still closed and head tilted back.

Zoro grumbled slightly at the boy not acting quick enough before he bent his head lower to the boy's shoulder. He inhaled his scent for a short moment before sliding his tongue on the skin, just for a taste. He heard the Vampire's breath catch and it was then he knew he had to be a little rougher with him if he was ever going to get him to bite him.

Zoro began to softly nibble on the boy's shoulder, thus earning soft moans from the fevered boy that almost drove the wolf-going-into-heat crazy. Zoro suddenly felt quite hot—a little too hot. He began to pant and it wasn't long before sweat began to drip off him.

_Not now da- - it!_ Zoro inwardly cursed, closing his eyes tightly before realizing he had already gone too far with the boy. _I got to get away!_

The moment Zoro decided to pull away was the moment Luffy wrapped his arms around the thick neck of the Werewolf, turning his head, and piercing his flesh with his fangs. Zoro grunted a little at the sharp pain, but sighed in relief when he felt Luffy sucking on him, gulping down hungry swallows of his blood. Zoro knelt down closer to the boy and wrapped an arm around the New Fang's head as if to bring him closer and cradle him.

"Drink all you want . . . Luffy," Zoro whispered to him having a feeling the boy was mostly unconscious, but still wishing to say it to him letting him know that he always would let him.

Zoro blinked upon feeling something light and wet trickle down his adam's apple, he knew it wasn't blood because blood felt thick and warm, not like this. He turned to see Luffy was crying—he was crying while he fed off him.

"Luffy?" Zoro asked, looking at the boy in concern.

Right then Luffy brought his fangs out of Zoro's neck to wail in despair that Crocodile was right—they were nothing but monsters, not being able to help but to drain the life force of someone else. He laid there just crying, his hands flew to his eyes wishing to hide his pathetic face. Zoro could feel his hurting pain, but still he pushed that aside to continue on with why he was there.

Zoro bit his own wrist and sucked harshly. Once done he moved Luffy's hands away from his face and grabbed the sides. He quickly brought his face to his and forced the blood into the boy's mouth—he was nowhere near done feeding.

It wasn't long until the Vampire cleaned his mouth of any blood still remaining. He was starving and not wanting to or not he was feeding. Luffy detached his mouth to breathe, once he caught his breath he moved lower under the Werewolf and quickly attached his fangs into his neck near his collarbone. This was rather uncomfortable to the Werewolf and he gave off a warning growl to the New Fang to change his position, but the boy was too far gone in his feedings to listen.

With another growl Zoro grabbed the boy's hair and tugged at it, signaling he wanted him to move higher. This seemed to get through to the boy as he let go of his neck and so moved up to the part of Zoro's neck that laid right under his ear—yet again, not a spot he was too fond of, but he let Luffy be.

After a while Luffy released him panting. Zoro looked at him wondering if he had finished, by the looks of it he had so he turned and readied to leave when the New Fang grabbed a hold of his wrist. Zoro turned back to him to see the boy trembling.

"Don't go," he said, his voice barely audible. "Please."

"Hhh, alright," Zoro said with a sigh as he turned and helped Luffy to bed, scooting in next to him as the boy laid against his chest snuggled close. "I'll stay here as long as you need me."

"Promise?" Luffy asked, his brown eyes gazing up at the Werewolf with much more life than before—the feeding had gone well.

"Promise," Zoro said with a fond smile, ruffling the boy's raven locks before closing his eyes and wondering just what kind of a promise he had just promised—oh well, it didn't really matter at the moment, what did, was getting Luffy back to normal health.

As the two drifted off to sleep Robin smiled and closed the door fully. She turned to the others who were waiting on the news about Luffy. She nodded her head and gave them all a reassuring look.

"He fed off him, I'm sure he'll do fine."

"Hey Robin, can you come here for a moment?" Ace asked, motioning her with his index finger to come just close enough to where he and her could talk quietly.

"Yes, what is it my Prince?" Robin asked, coming next to him.

"Did—was Zoro, you know, acting strange beyond all reason?" Ace asked.

"I shouldn't think so," Robin said. "He was about ready to leave Luffy, but that was the only strange thing I noticed."

"'Kay, thanks for telling me Robin," Ace said with a soft smile and nod.

Ace turned and looked outside the window noticing the moon. It was a cloudless day, the moon was shining bright. The day was coming soon, in another two weeks to be exact. Ace was very leery with Zoro being around his little brother because of this, but . . .

Ace came to the door to peak inside. He smiled softly seeing Luffy snuggled up soundly against Zoro's chest, sleeping like he had no fever at all. Zoro was just as out cold as the younger, but still—Ace was glad Luffy was sleeping well. He usually did this when he was little with him when he couldn't sleep—snuggle in next to him for comfort—looks like Ace has got some competition.

_I don't know if this is right_, Ace thought to himself, his face becoming more serious as he watched the two snooze away. _A Werewolf and a Vampire—but—if Luffy's happy—then so am I._

With that thought in mind Ace nodded and shut the door to let them rest. He could think of what was right or what was wrong some other day, but now . . . he was just glad everything turned out well . . . but still he wondered . . .

How was Luffy going to take him leaving?


	17. Departing And Vacationing?

"You done yet?" Zoro asked, trying to be as solemn as possible as the New Fang continued on.

Zoro still couldn't think back on the time when being bitten and fed off of became so pleasurable to him. He was a Werewolf for the Moon's sake, not some stupid Vampire, but here he was—actually enjoying the way the fangs felt inside him—how the New Fang's lips enclosed on the puncture and sucked on him harder, and harder. Inwardly Zoro pleaded for him to go harder feeling as if the boy was not feeding his fullest, but he let him be, knowing Luffy would probably look at him strangely for a Werewolf wanting to be bitten harder—what wolf does that anyways?

Zoro let out a high-pitched growl feeling the New Fang's fangs shift where they were implanted into his neck, he didn't like it when the Vampire did this—shifting during his feeding. He figured if he was going to do this then at least let up his fangs from his flesh before shifting with them still inside him.

The boy had been feeding a good 30 minutes straight, Zoro still wondered how he managed enough blood for the both of them, though don't get him wrong—there were times when he began to feel the dizziness of the loss of too much blood, but due to their curse Zoro knew neither was able to kill the other so Luffy would never be able to drain him dry—no matter how much he tried. With a groan Zoro tried craning his neck to the side somewhat, but winced at the pain.

He had been locked up in the room with Luffy for a good three days straight, being his personal feeding buddy. He wasn't such an excellent healer as most so his neck was layered in bite marks the New Fang had given him, some deep, some shallow, it all depended on the feeding mood of the Blood Prince. Oh sure Chopper would come in and check on them, but most of the time he'd have this little Luffy-looking leech hanging off him, feeding off his life energy.

It was a tiring job to do, he hoped the boy would hurry up and get over that fever of his, he didn't know what would happen if he had to be cooped up three more days with him, though this was his free decision to do this—still—it was a pain in the neck . . . literally.

"Hey, I asked if you were done yet," Zoro let out a groan, raising a brow down at the young Vampire who still continued to feed off him with no breaks for deep breathes of air which Zoro knew he must be needing right about now.

Zoro's brow raised even more as the boy silently let go, his raven bangs covering his eyes in shadows as a devilish smirk spread across his face as it ascended toward's Zoro's.

"Who me?" the boy answered almost sadistically, even with a small chuckle that made Zoro wonder if this was even Luffy who was clutched to him. "Never—I can never get enough of you."

At that the boy brought out his tongue and let it slide wet and slick across the Werewolf's own lips. Zoro's eyes shook to widen, his face trying to inch away from the boy's administrations. He pulled his lips back to bare his fangs, trying to stop the poor lad, but the boy's tongue only met the Werewolf's teeth, his own blood catching taste in his mouth thus sending a sensation that was not unfamiliar to the Werewolf's system.

_No, no, NO!_ Zoro inwardly growled, he had to keep control, he had to! But right now, the way Luffy lent back, his thin arms still almost lazily slung around his neck as he sat crooked in the Wolf Prince's lap—it was all too tempting.

Even the look on his face, something dark and very animalistic—very Werewolf-like, it turned the poor pup in heat on ever the more. He could see it in Luffy's eyes. If he took him right here and now he knew the New Fang wouldn't object. Zoro watched in half lidded eyes as the boy pulled his lips back to reveal his pearly whites, his two long fangs coming down just long enough to prick his bottom lips, two beads of thick, rich blood waiting to be swept away by the wolf's hungry tongue that was convulsing inside his mouth, trying to break free from it's confines to reach the needed blood.

Zoro bit his bottom lip harshly, stopping him from doing anything that might—surely will be a big mistake. He didn't know too much about Vampires like the other Wolf Warriors who have been hunting them since what seemed like pups so he wondered why Luffy was acting like this. Surely Vampires didn't go into heat so why the he- - was he acting like a da- - bit- - in it? !

The New Fang now straddled the Werewolf's lap. With each thigh on either side of the pup's hips it was very tempting to say the least. The strange dark grin never left Luffy's face as he leant in closer once more towards the wolf. He poked his chin out and very temptingly smeared the two beads of blood, that once rested on his bottom lip, onto the lips of the pup.

Zoro's breath hitched causing his lips to tighten over his teeth revealing the fangs to the Vampire. With a wider smirk the Vampire leaned in and smeared the tasty blood on the boy's teeth. Zoro let out a shaky growl, trying to warn him back—he was here to let the New Fang feed off of him, not the other way around.

"I know you're hungry," Luffy almost moaned suggestively, his head tilting up slightly, but the darkness of the room still keeping his eyes hidden well. "You haven't eaten for a good three days."

It wasn't a lie. The food Chopper had brought in for him was completely disgusting. As of now the only food that tasted good to him—was Luffy, but like he said before—he did not come there to feed off the Blood Prince, only to help the boy feed and get over his illness.

Luffy ground his hips into the Werewolf's causing the older's eyes to shut tightly, his head turning away from the Blood Prince.

"What's the matter?" Luffy's voice was still just as dark and almost demon-like as ever—it actually made Zoro shiver. "Don't like it?"

Zoro bit back the moan that wanted to escape his lips, but he knew if Luffy's excellent ears picked up on anything like that, who knows what would happen—they probably just end up on the bed . . . or the floor . . . doing the unthinkable.

_Da- - it!_ Zoro cursed inwardly. _What is wrong with Luffy tonight? ! First he's been feeding every hour, and second he's seriously asking for me to fu- - him!_

Zoro turned his head to see Luffy's face; once a small flash of lightning struck outside the window he could see Luffy's eyes. Red—and crazed, glazed over with pure lust. He truly reminded him of what those humans were so scared of, other than them—demons.

Luffy opened his mouth wide, his fangs shining in the thunderstorm happening just outside—one of the few the country ever got. It was almost like this wasn't Luffy at all.

_Luffy did say something about that only lovers bite and feed off each other in Vampire traditions_, Zoro thought to himself, trying to figure out Luffy's strange attitude. _This is probably the reason—they must get so crazed and caught up in so many emotions that they—want to—_

"Bite me," Luffy whispered into Zoro's hear, wrapping his arms around the thick tanned neck, Luffy's shoulder pushing Zoro's chin towards the direction he wanted him. "Bite me!"

"No Luffy," Zoro denied his needs, now focusing all his strength to push the crazed Vampire off of him. "I think you need to lay down."

"Okay," Luffy smirk, sitting up quickly and then pushing the wolf down with him onto the bed, Zoro's back managing to strike a spring.

"Luffyyyy," Zoro groaned with a small growl—he was annoyed that all this was happening and there wasn't a thing he could do about it—after all he promised to stay by Luffy's side until he got better—he can't go back on his word.

"Nee-hee," Luffy giggled, his fangs grazing his bottom lip once more.

Silence soon enveloped the two teens. Zoro didn't mind it, he thought the silence would just lull Luffy to sleep like it usually did—but today was different. His eyes came to look at Luffy, the boy was bent over him, still straddling him, but the look in his eyes was something so strange and odd Zoro was unsure what kind of an emotion it was.

"Luffy?" Zoro questioned, his right brow raising.

The boy stared at him with somewhat wide eyes, his mouth slightly agape. Zoro felt the boy's hands grip into his shirt, and bandages which he had forgotten to take off, since the chance to do so hadn't shown itself to him yet. He watched as the boy slowly, almost cautiously and testily, stretched out his neck, his face coming back towards Zoro's.

_I swear to the Moon god that if he tries to feed me his blood again I'll bite off his head! ! _Zoro threatened inwardly.

But that wasn't the chase. Zoro's eyes widened feeling softly, feather-like lips on his. Sure they had touched lips before, but just to feed the other not to—you know—do this.

"Zoro," Luffy sighed out, releasing the wolf's lips, closing his eyes and gently laying his head on the wolf's chest. "I'm so sorry I got you hurt . . ."

Zoro knew what Luffy meant. He had realized that Luffy knew how strong their bond had strengthened—how everyone had told him as Luffy fought Crocodile Zoro managed to spit up blood in absence of the real wounded Prince. Though . . . both were equally to blame.

"Hhh, me too buddy," Zoro said, patting the young Vampire's head knowing that his stupid match with the blade Hunter had caused Luffy a bit of pain himself.

"I don't ever want to hurt you again," Luffy said, his eyes looking half asleep as he picked himself up on his arms and came up to kiss the wolf once more, but this one was more than tender—passion was actually mixed into it.

Zoro went to push the boy off, but it seemed as if his hands had a mind of their own. They just so happened to grip the sides of the boy's face and pull him deeper, closer. The wolf suddenly found his body responding to Luffy's ministrations. He heard a small gasp of surprise from the Vampire as he was thrown off balance by the yank and pulled closer to the Wolf Prince.

Luffy let out a pleased moan and that moan was all it took for Zoro's instincts to kick in, he flipped them over and hungrily attacked the Vampire's lips—just to taste him, and perhaps bite those soft plump lips and slick tongue to receive some of that royal blood—that was nice too. The wolf felt the weak hands of the Vampire clasping onto his shirtsleeves—it was now as if the boy had returned back into his frail state.

The moment Zoro mustered enough strength to pull back for a much needed gasp of air was when the Vampire lurched forward, biting him deep in the neck—that spot had actually been bitten just the other day—still not long enough to heal for another reopening. Zoro let out a growl and at that growl Luffy let out a hiss, letting go of the wolf's neck, blood dripping down his mouth as he hissed dangerously at the wolf.

Zoro watched Luffy's eyes shine red, once again changing into the animal he was, though the look was not outdone from Zoro who's eyes shined like the full moon itself. Zoro pushed the boy down roughly on the mattress by the shoulders, growling in dominance, Luffy continued to hiss at him though—two animals battling for an unknown object.

Zoro bared his fangs wider, trying to push the Vampire into submission just like back then at the Hunter town, but something was different about the boy now—he was actually putting up a fight for dominance. Probably because he wasn't as confused right now.

This time though, Luffy let out a growl, his neck pushing out before that wicked grin returned to his face. Zoro's still eyes watched as the boy's lips formed into that familiar stance before he said—

"Take me Zoro! ! Bite me! Love me! Dominate me! I'm yours!"

Zoro blinked off his animalistic attitude and looked down at the Vampire with wide eyes. His mouth slowly opened, not knowing what else to do. His grip on the boy's shoulder's slowly receded as his inched back.

"W-W-What? !" Zoro gasped, sitting back on Luffy's knees as the young Vampire got up on his elbows.

"I know you've been wanting it," the Vampire smirked, his eyes shining bright red on Zoro.

Zoro watched numbly as the Vampire's thin hands came up to his chest and slowly pushed his shirt down his shoulders and towards his elbows. Zoro wanted him to stop knowing this was wrong, that if this continued he'd—he'd—he'd—

Zoro closed his eyes, leaning his head upward as a soft sigh left his lips, willingly allowing the Vampire to slide off his shirt, now his hands rested on his bandaged chest. Zoro was so hot right now he could feel his sweat streaming out yet everything Luffy did, every touch, ever roll of his hips made a little of his heat go away—but it brought on a new heat, one much more bearable—and pleasurable.

Zoro's eyes opened in a gasp, feeling Luffy's hands on his crotch—now that was going too far! Zoro shut his eyes tightly, shook his head and jerked his body away from the New Fang's. He stood beside the bed, grabbed his shirt and put it back on.

"That's enough Luffy—go to sleep," Zoro said, his back turned to the boy for good reasons.

Suddenly, all the emotions, all the heat that glazed the Vampire over flicked off, his red eyes now back to chocolate brown. Luffy's eyebrows crashed against the other in a worried expression. He sat up more and reached out to the Werewolf.

"Z-Zoro I'm sorry I didn't me—," Luffy started, he didn't know what had come over him—it was still so new to him that he. "W-What I said I was just . . . I mean I know that you've been looking at me funny and all, but that doesn't mean . . . you know . . . owh!"

Luffy groaned, his hands covering his face. He was ashamed. Why did he do that? Say such things? ! Sure Ace had told him these things would happen if a Vampire bit and fed off someone without a killing intent. He just never thought that he'd—and Zoro—oh what had he done? !

"Luffy," Zoro said, grabbing the boy's hands gently, making the boy look up at him, tears pricking his eyes. "It's alright okay. You're just not used to that. Now lie down and get some sleep."

"Are you going to leave me now?" Luffy gasped, clinging onto Zoro's arm.

"No, I promised I'd stay 'til you were better," Zoro said, scooting down and sitting next to him. "Now sleep," he said, laying down beside him.

"Alright," Luffy said with a nod, his face shoved into Zoro's shoulder trying to find a way to sleep away his shame.

Zoro's eyes closed painfully, he could feel the moon's beam burning his back—pushing him closer to insanity—into heat, but he still had some time, some control.

"Some," Zoro muttered to himself, relaxing his muscles to sleep next to Luffy—but sometimes even 'some' wasn't enough.

He had almost done something awful—he had almost lost that 'some' control—he swore he'd never let that happen.

* * *

"Hm? Zoro?" Usopp blinked upon seeing the Werewolf exit Luffy's room, himself sitting at a table, playing a game of cards with you Chopper.

Most of the gang was actually there, Ace still resuming his seat next to the door, his arms crossed and head down, hat covering his eyes making many wonder if he was sleeping where he sat. Nami would always stand near the hall's turn speaking with Robin about various things, Sanji always coming over giving everyone something to eat or drink when they waited here. Vivi would also pay them visits when she could after checking up on her father and wounded Blood Warriors.

"Zoro!" Chopper gasped, jumping off his chair and running up to the Werewolf who was now rubbing his aching neck. "Are you sure you should be leaving? How's—"

All turned knowing Chopper was about to mention Luffy. Ace even picked up his head, waiting for the response. He had a feeling what it would be seeing how Zoro had swore not to leave the room until he deemed Luffy healthy enough—besides, he had been sitting by the room's door listening in on what was happening, his sonar hearing perfect for making out what was happening and what he heard/saw wasn't something he was ready to talk to the two about just yet.

"He's gotten over his fever," Zoro said with a slight upturn of his lips. "He's back to his normal self."

"Hhh, thank the Moon god," Chopper said with a sigh of relief, all sighed following the young Werewolf.

"Uh-hem, Chopper," Usopp muttered to get the pup's attention.

"Hm? What is it Usopp?" Chopper asked, looking back where he had left the older pup's side.

He watched the dark pup pointing to his neck and clearing his throat some. It took about a minute for Chopper to understand before his mind clicked, Usopp was trying to motion towards Zoro and his many 'wounds' that needed attending to.

"Oh! That's right!" His eyes wide as he turned back to gaze at the numerous bite marks that overlaid the poor Werepup's neck. "Zoro let me see that!"

At that he grabbed himself his chair and scooted it up towards the tall Werepup. With a hop, and a slight arch from Zoro to let the Weredoctor check his neck, he was examining his neck and applying medical lotion before taking out some gauze to wrap him up in.

"I can tell Luffy fed good," Chopper said with a nod and slight blush, trying to not make any embarrassing eye contact with the Werewolf. "Some of these bite marks are deep—some even reopened. Did it hurt?"

"He- - yeah it hurt!" Zoro grumped, his eyes narrowing. "That is the last time I lock myself in a room with him for three days straight."

This earned a couple chuckles from the group, Usopp smiled with an eased sigh glad to know they were both okay. Waiting for any news was horrible on his mind, so mind-racking.

"Tch, serves you right shi- -y puppy," Sanji scoffed, snuffing out his cigarette in the ashtray, accompanied by many more. "You're always a pain in the neck to everyone here so it's your turn to feel it, heh."

"You want to fight? !" Zoro growled, baring his fangs, the sudden outburst almost causing the young pup wrapping his neck up securely to fall off his chair he balanced himself on.

"What's going on here?" Vivi suddenly came, her eyes scanning everyone, suddenly her sight found the oldest Werewolf in the group and she was surprised to see him after three days of being locked up in the youngest Blood Prince's room. "Oh! Mr. Werewolf! You're out. How's Luffy?"

"Fine, fine," Zoro grumbled as Chopper finished mending his neck, though he still brought his hand to rub the pulsing wounds anyways. "His fever's gone, and he's now able to eat on his own without anyone having to baby him."

"Hhuh, that's good," Vivi sighed in relief, her hand coming to her heart and a soft smile spreading across her lips. "Thank-you Zoro . . . for being with him."

"It's fine," Zoro waved it off, his attitude going back to his normal slackly one. "Besides—I heard silver poisoning isn't too pleasant to go through."

"Oh? You've never had it before?" Vivi asked with a blink.

"Not that I remember," Zoro said with a shrug.

"Hm," Vivi said, rubbing her wounded shoulder that had once bore silver itself. "I guess Vampires are different from Werewolves then."

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked, wondering what the Vampire Noble was talking about.

"She's talking about the required silver test Roronoa," Robin spoke up, getting the Werewolf's attention. "All Vampires are required to take it, though at a young age."

"What's that?" Zoro asked, apparently the subject was still unknown to him.

"Come on Zoro! You know!" Usopp suddenly spoke up. "I can't believe you forgot about it! We all had it when we were 50! It's required for Werewolves as well!"

"Yeah," Chopper said with a nod. "The Hunters has told each race to take it. It's not even hard to forget."

At that the little one shivered slightly, making Zoro's brow rise. Just what exactly were they talking about? How come he always seemed to be out of the loop whenever there was one?

"Heh, tell me about it," Ace suddenly chuckled, leaning up in his seat. "Me and Luffy actually took it at the same time—heh, he totally puked up his guts afterwards."

"I did too," Usopp answered bashfully, rubbing his index fingers together. "It was a very unpleasant feeling."

"The test is to inject the young suckling or pup with a small amount of silver and see if a reaction is involved," Chopper noted. "I heard it was to test and see how deadly the silver is to a Vampire or Werewolf—if a pup or suckling becomes deathly sick then they are usually not permitted to become a Warrior in case they ran into any Hunter and caused trouble."

"Huh . . . still never heard of it," Zoro shrugged it off.

"Are you kidding me? !" Chopper gasped, his eyes wide. "It's a REQUIERMENT! !"

"I'm pretty sure I would have remembered something like that," Zoro said with a nod. "But since I don't I guess I never took it."

"Serious, I know Mihawk sheltered you a lot, but even he's not allowed to not take his pup to annual testings," Usopp said.

"Let it go Usopp," Sanji waved it off. "If the da- - pup didn't have one then he'll eventually get a taste of silver later down the road—I'm sure he'll run into Hunters carrying silver."

"You think I'd be that stupid to let them touch me with it? !" Zoro barked at the blonde.

"I'm just sayin'," Sanji said with an eased shrug. "You're a fugitive—there's bound to be Hunters after you—you'll run into them sooner or later."

"Stop fighting guys," Nami groaned. "You're giving me a headache with your bickering! And you Zoro! I have half a mind to throw you back in with Luffy! At least Sanji was nice and quiet with you gone!"

"Witch," Zoro grumbled, crossing his arms with a 'hmph'.

"Hey Zoro—you said Luffy was okay now right?" Ace asked, getting up from his seat, his hand now resting on the handle to Luffy's room.

"Yeah, you can go in—he's awake, just laying down for a little before coming out," Zoro answered.

"'Kay, thanks again man," Ace said with a grateful nod before opening the door and entering Luffy's room. "Luffy? Luffy you up?"

Ace entered the dark room, the curtains to the window had been closed and the room looked like a mess—just how it got that way was a mystery, but then again—Luffy was a total mystery himself. Ace noticed a thin lump on the messy bed and soon Luffy turned and lifted his arm from off his eyes.

"Ace?" he questioned, looking at the darkened boy as he stood in the doorway.

"Hey Lu," Ace smiled, shutting the door behind him and coming up to the New Fang to embrace him in a tight brotherly hug.

"Ace!" Luffy cheered, throwing his arms around the older Vampire's neck and hugging him close.

"Missed you Luffy," Ace smile tenderly as he gently rubbed the boy's back as he held him there.

"Me too," Luffy smiled happily enjoying the scent of his big brother—glad to see him again for what seemed like forever.

"You been feeding good?" Ace asked, finally letting go of him to look at his little brother's face.

"Y-Yeah," Luffy said, casting his eyes down, a faint pink tinting his cheeks, but the room was so dark it was unseen by Ace.

"You know you need better control when feeding off a living being," Ace said, placing his fists on his hips.

Luffy looked at him with questioning eyes, wondering how he knew something like that. Ace only shook his head before pointing to his ears.

"I could hear you Luffy, and see you as well—I was, after all, sitting right next to your door."

"Y-You were?" Luffy asked, casting his face down towards where his hands resting in his lap, his fingers twiddling nervously together.

"Yeah, so don't be afraid to be truthful with me, okay Luffy?" Ace said.

"O-Okay," Luffy shook his head nervously.

"If you're confused about everything don't be afraid to ask me about anything okay?" Ace asked.

"Okay," Luffy nodded once more, his face still faced down.

"Well then—come on, everyone's waiting to see you," Ace said with a smile, straightening before turning and readying to leave.

"Wait," Luffy said, taking hold of Ace's bare arm.

"Hm? What is it Lu?" Ace asked, turning back around to see his brother looking around nervously.

"C-Can—Can I ask you something?" Luffy asked.

"I just said you could," Ace chuckled lightly, crouching down to where he rested on his heels.

"Why . . . why do I feel so strange when I feed off Zoro?" Luffy asked, his eyes closed and his teeth grit almost painfully.

"That's it huh?" Ace asked. "Well, when you're older and you start to have feeding partner's you'll notice how different it is than just eating regular blood someone gives us in a glass. To feed off a living being is something different but thrilling at the same time. Vampires usually do this—with lovers you know."

"I know," Luffy said, his face getting hotter, thanking the darkness for concealing the colors of his face from his brother.

"So it's understandable how you act when feeding off the Werewolf—but keep in mind Luffy," suddenly, Ace's face grew serious and he held up a single index finger in front of his little brother. "This is a Werewolf you are feeding off of—they're not too different from Vampires, but they still have their differences—one is being bitten. They don't bite for pleasure or to be pleasured, they bite for fights and dominance you hear me?"

"I know," Luffy said with a small nod. "Zoro had told me this a while ago."

"Good, I'm just trying to tell you not to treat him like a Vampire okay," Ace said. "Because he's not. You can't forget this alright? It's vital you remember before you do anything stupid."

"I see," Luffy said, looking down in shame, rubbing his arm, remembering the time when he had wanted actual 'intercourse' with the Werewolf—he guessed he had treated him like a Vampire back then.

"Another thing Luffy," Ace's tone was once again quite serious. "I'd advise you not to touch the Werewolf the way you've been touching him."

Luffy's body tensed, his face now growing hotter than ever. When Ace said he knew what was happening inside the room with him and Zoro he meant it. Luffy could feel the Blood Prince's eyes boring into him, it was a glare to get him to listen and not take what he said lightly.

"Being still a Werepup he's changing," Ace said. "He's already having a hard time trying to keep his changes to himself so don't edge him on alright?"

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked with a confused look, Zoro was changing? How? and how come he couldn't tell himself? They were supposed to be bound together right?

"It's not my place to tell you about it," Ace said. "But please promise me to keep your distance from him."

"O—kay," Luffy said, raising a brow, just what was his brother talking about? Was it that dangerous? These changes Zoro was going through?

"Good boy," Ace said with a smile and nod and a ruffle of Luffy's hair. "Now come on, everyone's waiting for you."

"'Kay," Luffy said with a smile and nod, getting up, taking his brother's hand and coming out into the living world.

"Luffy! !" Vivi smiled, throwing herself on the boy into a tight hug. "I'm so happy you're alright! !"

"Thanks Vivi," Luffy smiled, it was hard to breathe with the girl squeezing him like that.

"Good to have you back Prince," Robin said with a smile and incline of her head.

"Ditto idiot," Sanji said, taking a nice long drag and exhaling calmingly.

"You so owe me for scaring me back then!" Nami pointed at him, making the boy sweat-drop.

Luffy's eyes traveled around to each face until he met the one of the Werewolf who practically nursed him back to health. His neck was all wrapped up and the wolf was even rubbing it lightly, his eyes finding it hard to look at the Vampire—but Luffy didn't blame him, for his eyes traveled away from him as well, his cheeks tinted a nice shade of pink from knowing who was the cause of the poor aching neck of the Werewolf.

"Well," Vivi said with a sigh. "Just to let you know—the Hunters came over and took _ex_-Blood Lord Crocodile away, along with the Hunters he brought with him so this Clan is doing just fine now—all thanks to you and the others, so, in honor of our saviors we're throwing you a banquet!"

"A banquet? ! Really? !" Luffy nearly drooled just thinking of it.

Even though he had a good feed off of Zoro he still would like something other than blood in his system, some raw meat would do him some good—especially lots and lots of liver, mmmm, that sounded heavenly.

"Yes, and you are welcome to stay here for as long as you like—but," Vivi's head casting downward. "I wouldn't recommend you stay for long—the Hunters were looking for you and the banished Werewolves and it wouldn't take them too long to find you if you stayed here longer than needed."

"I understand," Luffy said with a nod. "We're banished and it is forbidden to house a banished Vampire or Werewolf so we won't overstay our welcome."

"I wish we could do more," Vivi said, clasping her hands together.

"Nah, this is good enough," Luffy said with a smile.

"Good, because I just want you to know that . . . that not matter what Luffy—you'll always be my Blood Prince!" Vivi said with such sure pride that all couldn't help but share the same feeling.

"Thank-you Vivi," Luffy inclined his head to her. "That means a lot to me."

"You know, I've been thinking," Usopp said, rubbing his chin. "Since you beat that Blood Lord Crocodile wouldn't that mean you're Blood Lord over his Clans?"

"Uh, this isn't Packs!" Nami groaned. "It doesn't work like that!"

"I was just sayin'," Usopp said with a shrug. "But wasn't he also an Immortal Lord?—how the he- - did you beat him Luffy?"

"I'm not sure," Luffy said, casting his eyes down. "But I knew that I just had to beat him—what he wanted, what he said—was so wrong. Taking over Clans was wrong, trying to eat me was wrong! Threatening my friends was wrong! I just knew—that I couldn't lose to him, no matter what."

"So that's what it was," Sanji said with a nod.

"I had a feeling that's what Crocodile was after," Ace said, crossing his arms. "He's been after you Luffy since day 1. He's always wanted to rule our race."

"Well then," Sanji yet again snuffed out another cigarette. "It's a good thing Luffy beat him, if I had anything to say I'd say that'd make you a full fledged Blood Warrior."

"Really? !" Luffy gasped with wide eyes and a large grin.

"If you weren't banished," Sanji shrugged. "Sorry Luffy."

"Oooohhhh," Luffy groaned in annoyance.

"That goes for you three too," Robin smiled towards the three pups. "Defeating high-ranking Hunters are something only Wolf Warriors do. I'd say you rank yourselves up among them now."

"Really?" Usopp asked, his grin growing by the minute. "Wohow! My old sire would be proud! !"

"Mine too," Chopper blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'd say we all accomplished a great feat out there," Nami said with a smile and nod. "And it was all for Vivi and her Clan."

"Oh—gee," Vivi blushed. "Still, there is no way we can thank you enough."

"How 'bout by feeding us first?" Luffy asked like a cheer making everyone laugh and know it was about time for Luffy's feeding.

* * *

The guards watched in utter disgust. They'd never seen anyone act so—so—so Werewolf-like. They watched the group of their Clan's saviors scarf down any food given to them. They surely were pretty hungry after defeating all the Hunters and an Immortal Lord to boot.

It seemed their table manners had gone out the door—well, except for some Vampires, but even the Blood Princes were acting so animalistic it was crazy to believe they were even royalty. Their eyes soon came towards the three Werewolves that had somehow gotten mixed into the Vampire group, each of them scarfing down any meat or blood given to them—it was crazy, even their Werewolf who lived with them didn't eat like that . . . probably because he was raised by Vampires, but still . . .

"Ahhh, so tell me again how a Werewolf is in a Vampire Clan?' Usopp asked, setting his drink down and turning towards Chaka who stood near the pups.

"Well, I was found as a pup by the Blood Lord, they raised me into what I am today," Chaka responded. "I owe my life to this Clan and am proud to uplift them in anyway I can."

"I see," Usopp nodded, not noticing the poor younger pup next to him slamming his fist down on the table, something lodged in his throat.

"Can I get some water over here!" Sanji gasped seeing Chopper.

Once gotten Chopper chugged it down and then set his cup down hard with a satisfied sigh, before going right into devouring his food again. They had all managed to laugh upon seeing the eldest Blood Prince conk out in the middle of the dinner, his face flat in his plate. Even though narcolepsy wasn't such a good thing it could be quite comical at times.

Even though it was a pretty strange group they all seemed oddly close and laughed like a family. It made the guards wonder just what kind of a Clan, or Pack this was—to unite Werewolves and Vampires into such closeness. What strange happenings.

Luffy was enjoying his meal yes—well—the best he could. The meat was excellent, all the sweet liver he could eat, but the blood given to him was awful. He drank so not to be rude, but still—he was stinkin' thirsty, and with Zoro sitting at his left it wasn't too hard just to lean over and . . .

Zoro saw the Blood Prince eyeing him longingly and let out a sigh. He mentally rolled his eyes. Chopper wasn't going to like this too much but . . .

Luffy's toothy grin appeared upon seeing the pup close his eyes and loosen his wrappings. He pulled the top down just enough for Luffy's mouth to fit over a spot.

"Thank-you Zoro," Luffy gratefully thanked with a nod as he leant over and bit into him to take a quick needed drink.

Zoro hadn't even flinched—even though he had just reopened an already healing bite mark. Oh well, if Zoro wasn't complaining he wouldn't either. He hadn't even seen the Vampire warriors around them suddenly gasp at this action—they had never seen a Vampire feed off a Werewolf—it was a forbidden act and so shocking to see.

"Luffy," Sanji groaned, his eyes rolling. "Haven't you had enough of him already?"

Luffy retreated his fangs and grinned towards the blonde Blood Warrior. He wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and giggled saying—

"Never."

Everyone saw the pink tint on the Werewolf's cheeks; clearly he was embarrassed by Luffy's forwardness. They all watched as he pushed the boy off of him and bring up his bandages.

"Just eat your own food!" Zoro groaned, continuing on with his meal, trying to make the embarrassed heat in his face go away.

"Awww," Luffy pouted but did as he was told nonetheless.

"Huh? What happened? ! What happened? !" Ace suddenly jumped from his plate, his fists up in a fighting stance.

"Heh, heh, nothing Ace, come, sit back down," Vivi said as she dragged the Blood Prince back down into his seat next to her and Luffy.

The banquet was fairly enjoyable—well it was highly enjoyable for everyone there, even the guards watching as the group ending up on top of the table dancing around like fools—fools enjoying being alive.

* * *

"Hm, well would you look at that," Whitebeard chuckled holding his morning newspaper in his hands and seeing the front cover. "Dracule, come here—I believe you'd want to see this."

"What is it Head Alpha?" Mihawk asked, coming up to the large wolf.

"Have you been to the Hunters Association recently?" Whitebeard asked, raising a brow.

"No I have not," Mihawk answered.

"Then you wouldn't happen to know what happened to the Immortal Lord Crocodile have you?" Whitebeard asked, a chuckle coming soon.

"If there is something will you just tell it to me instead of dancing around it?" Mihawk asked, crossing his arms, he hated when people didn't get to the point.

"Take a look here," Whitebeard said, handing him the newspaper. "It seems that Blood Prince whom was once your pup's opponent defeated him."

"Really," Mihawk replied, he can't say that he was so surprised—Crocodile did have it coming for years, but the young Blood Prince beating him . . . oh the irony was good.

"Yes, and take a look further down," Whitebeard said.

Mihawk did and instantly his golden eyes were met with a familiar face . . . that of his pup. He was wanted, by the Hunters.

"It seems your pup had taken down quite a bit of Hunters on his way to that Clan, that and he had also defeated a top Hunter by the name of Daz Bones—sound familiar to you?" Whitebeard asked, eyeing the Wolf Warrior/Immortal Lord.

Suddenly Mihawk's lips upturned into a smirk.

"I had warned the poor Hunter," He said knowing he indeed gave him a fair warning, but it appeared he took it too lightly.

"Tch, please, the Hunter probably thought you were asking him not to fight your pup like a sappy little sire would," Whitebeard scoffed knowing Mihawk had a good reason to warn the Hunter—Zoro was strong, and for good reasons.

"Humans always do misinterpret things," Mihawk said, his eyes scanning next to Zoro's wanted picture towards the Blood Prince's.

"You do realize the Hunters will want to replace Crocodile," Whitebeard said. "They want seven Immortal Lords, not six."

"Yes, I know," Mihawk said, giving the paper back to the Head Alpha.

"Perhaps they'll finally get that Blood Prince Shanks as one like they had been trying from the start," Whitebeard chuckled.

"I doubt he'll accept," Mihawk said. "He's got nothing to protect—and besides he lives at the head mansion."

"What difference is it from you?" Whitebeard asked. "You live in the Head Pack, did you doubt my ability as Head Alpha?"

"No, but I had a pup—I needed to make sure no one, neither Vampire, nor human would touch him," Mihawk informed him.

"I still disapproved of you becoming an Immortal Lord for such a small reason," Whitebeard spoke, straightening his back remembering the time the Wolf Warrior had told him of his decision to accept the Hunter's invitation and become an Immortal Lord. "This Pack is very well protected."

"True, but remember you are not a Head Blood who stays within his mansion protecting the others too weak to protect themselves," Mihawk said.

"I see," Whitebeard said with a small smirk. "You still believed your pup was incapable of protecting himself—well look at him now Dracule . . . do you still believe that? Or if he were not banished now would you still lock him inside your home?"

Mihawk didn't say anything as he gazed off into the distance away from the Head Alpha. Many had called him overprotective of his pup but he had very good reasons . . . his child was different from any other pup born to the Werewolves or suckling born to the Vampires and if the Hunters found out . . . he didn't know what would happen, this was one of his main reasons for continuing on as an Immortal Lord—to make sure the Hunters didn't know too much.

"I understand your reasons perfectly Dracule," Whitebeard let out a sigh. "Even to that of why you are still remaining as an Immortal Lord, but you must come to terms that he is changing into a wolf—Hunters will go after him whether you like it or not and even if they do find out . . . I'd doubt they'd be strong enough to catch him." at that Whitebeard smiled at Mihawk letting him know he trusted in the strength of his son.

"You don't understand though," Mihawk said, slightly shaking his head. "I've been to the Hunters Association—I've seen Hunters there strong enough to even pick a fight with you Head Alpha." Mihawk's fell on a leery Head Alpha, but he was speaking the truth. "He'll have to get a lot stronger to protect himself—and his secret—from those."

"You'll have nothing to worry about," Whitebeard motioned to the paper. "Seeing here he is with the Blood Prince he had failed to kill—if they are feeding off each other, which I have no doubt they are, then he shall be strong enough to fend anything off."

"But I don't want him to become strong that way," Mihawk admitted, his eyes glancing down. "He needs to become strong on his own."

"Mihawk—your pup is banished, you cannot concern yourself with him any longer," Whitebeard said. "Remember this."

"I will, Head Alpha," Mihawk bowed before leaving and thinking about what Zoro had just done—and how it'd affect his banishment.

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving? !" Luffy whined.

"I have to escort Vivi back to the head mansion Luffy," Ace shrugged in apology. "Gotta make sure she returns safely."

"B-B-But I thought we were gonna travel together—like before," Luffy cried.

"I'm a Blood Warrior to the Head Clan Luffy," Ace said, shaking his head. "I have my duties."

"B-B-But," Luffy whined, he didn't expect this to happen after all this.

"I guess we'll be coming with you then, Ace," Sanji stepped forward with Robin and Nami behind him.

"What? !" Luffy gasped, coming up to them. "Not you too! !"

"Sorry Luffy," Sanji said. "I only came to make sure you were alright—by the looks of it, Werewolves or not, you're in good hands."

"Yeah and we only came to find Sanji and you to help us find Vivi—we did so—yeah," Nami shrugged, Robin remaining silent.

"But I wanted us all to go on a vacation—you know, after everything that's happened," Luffy said, his face casting downward in sadness.

Everyone hated seeing Luffy like this, it broke their hearts it did when the sunshine of the Vampires got all down and depressed. Nami shared looks with Robin and Sanji asking what to do. Sanji only shook his head and sighed out some smoke before stomping out his cigarette.

"Well," he sighed. "I'm a Blood Warrior and have duties as well—but a vacation sounds nice."

Luffy's head perked up once he heard that. His mouth shaping into a wide grin.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Nami said with a shrug. "I'd like one too . . . but one NOT in a desert!"

"It would be nice—as long as someone suggests one," Robin smiled softly as she crossed her arms.

"I will! I will! !" Luffy cheered, jumping up and down, and then he turned to Ace. "What about you Ace? ! You and Vivi could come!"

"Sorry Lu," Ace sighed. "I have to report back to dad to see if I found you as well."

"Oh," Luffy said, suddenly remembering that Ace's job was to locate him and bring him back home—but he couldn't go back home. "And just . . . what are you going to tell him?"

"Thaaaat, I saw you but . . . you escaped me again. I'll come back here though, warn you! If I find you're still here I'm gonna take you back, you hear me Luffy!" Ace pointed at him, his face serious before a smile erupted and a wink let out on his face.

"Gotcha Ace," Luffy said with a smile.

"That's what I like to hear," Ace said with a nod.

"Good-bye Ace," Luffy said, running up to him and hugging him close. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course you will," Ace said, rubbing his lips on the straw hat Luffy was wearing. "Promise me you'll stay out of trouble."

"I will," Luffy chirped with a giggle.

"Good," Ace said as he let go of his little brother and then looked at the three Werewolves in the group. "And you three! I want good behaviors from each of you! And if I find out that any of you hurt my baby brother!—I'll burn you on a silver stake!"

His last comment he glared deathly at the oldest pup, a glint of red was even seen, along with a nice sharp fang from a semi-snarl. Zoro looked away and inwardly struggled with how to deal with that threat.

"Bye Ace," Sanji said, placing his hands in his pocket. "Take care . . . you too my lovely Vivi~!"

"Thank-you everyone," Vivi said with a bow. "Have a safe journey wherever you may go."

She then turned and said farewell to her papa, Chaka, Pell, and Kohza before heading back towards the head mansion, and Clan, with Ace.

After all farewells were said everyone turned to the smiling and overjoyed New Fang and asked—

"So . . . where's this vacation going to be spent at?"

**Hot Shot's girl: Hope you enjoyed :D The next one will reveal where they decide to go on their vacation, wonder if you guys can guess ;D Well more _interesting_ things will start to pick up soon so until next chp, bye!**


	18. We're Not Like Them

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry I didn't update in a good long while, been on a short break from it :) That and I've been totally focused on the latest chapter from the One Piece Manga and I'd have to say I'm totally psyched! I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY wanna know what happens next! :3 Especially what they'll look like being 'two years later' ;D Well, I shall be waiting paitently and typing on my chaps for you guys :D**

**Enjoy :)**

"The desert? !" one large wolf groaned. "Why the desert? ! Who in their right minds would go out there? !"

"Apparently Vampires, cough, cough," said a sickly wolf.

"What stupid Clan would think of such a preposterous thing? !" the dark haired wolf leader said.

"The Clan of Alabasta," a tall thin Vampire spoke up.

"Yes, it's true you know," a pale Vampire, paler than the other, spoke with a tap of his shoe. "It's been around for a thousand years. It's actually quite genius to live in a place like this."

"No Werewolves would dare track a Vampire out in the middle of a sun-ridden desert," the other spoke up, fixing the cuff of his sleeve.

"Well we are fellas," the large dark leader spoke up with a toothy grin and chuckle. "So you Vampires better prepare yourselves or else the sun'll kill ya, zehahahaha!"

"No need to warn us," the tall one spoke. "We have traveled to this country before and so are well prepared for its harms. It is you Werewolves who should be prepared."

"Prepared? !" the large one scoffed, growling threateningly at the Vampires they had picked up to join their little 'Pack'. "And just why the he- - would we not be prepared? !"

"Knock it off boys!" the dark leader spoke up as the sands quickly gathered around their feet. "We're after a Blood Prince here . . . not a fight amongst comrades. Now buck up and get a move on. His smell is starting to fade."

"Yes sir!" they all said with a nod as they followed him, his nose the only guide towards where the Blood Prince laid.

* * *

"So why again was Vivi taken back to the head mansion when her home is in Alabarna?" Usopp asked, looking towards the Vampires for answers.

"She's an ambassador for her Clan," Nami said with a smile, looking over towards the middle pup.

"Yeah, she came to the Head Clan about five years ago," Luffy said with a grin, walking backwards with his arms crossed behind his head. "Something about her Clan being in a crisis."

"It was in a drought Luffy!" Nami groaned, looking at the boy who seemed to have the worse memory in the world—after all Vivi had spent a lot of time with the Blood Princes so you'd think Luffy knew a little more as to why she was there. "Vivi's Clan was suffering from a long hard drought so she came to the head mansion and negotiated the problem with the Head Blood."

"Was the problem fixed?" asked Chopper, listening in to the interesting conversation.

"Yeah, but then another problem arose after another so she ended up staying there for five years," Nami said with a shrug.

"So why'd she go back?" Usopp asked once more.

"She's still the ambassador," Robin spoke up this time. "That means anything unusual happening in the Clan she has to report to the Head Clan, and the Head Blood."

"Yeah, I get you," Usopp said with a nod. "I guess a Clan trying to be conquered is rather unusual."

"Do you think we'll see her again?" Chopper asked with a fond smile, he had really liked the Vampire Noble.

"Of course," Nami said with a soft smile of her own. "If there's one thing you need to know about Vivi is that she's daring. Even if it's against The Law she'll find a way to come and see us."

"That'd be nice," Chopper said with a smile, clasping his hands together.

"So where is this vacation of ours going to be, oh-so-noble leader?" Sanji chuckled towards Luffy's direction, still walking backwards in front of the group.

"I dunno," Luffy answered honestly, looking at the blonde Blood Warrior. "Haven't really thought about it until now."

"And why not? !" Sanji growled. "You had a whole week and a half in the desert to think about it!"

"No I didn't," Luffy responded, letting his arms fall back to his sides. "I couldn't think of anything back there than getting out of the desert."

"Hhhuuuuh!" Sanji groaned, rubbing his face with his hand. "Why do I even bother following you?"

"'Cause I'm your Blood Prince," Luffy giggled like a child, Sanji really wanted to kick him there, but had to admit that was partly true.

"Yeah," he sighed out. "But you're also my friend Luffy. Don't forget that. The reason we follow you has nothing to do with royalty."

"I know," Luffy's smile softened as he looked at all his Vampire friends whom he had grown up with back at the head mansion where they were all born and raised. "That's why you're the best friends in the world."

"Oh Luffy," Nami blushed and tried to hide it. "You're too sweet, you know that."

"Hm, hm, well said my Prince," Robin said with a gentle smile.

"Hey Nami, you still have that map?" Luffy asked, slowing his hopping as he continued backwards towards her.

"Yeah sure—and will you STOP walking BACKWARDS!" she growled, scaring the boy towards the right direction to walk.

"Sorry," he lipped quickly, stilling himself.

"Okay, here," she said, opening the map of the land. "We just left the deserts of Alabasta and now we're heading west towards the mountains. It looks like there's a town somewhere in-between called . . . Jaya?"

"Okay, we'll go there!" Luffy cheered. "Besides—I'm hungry and I'm getting the cold shoulder from Zoro," at that Luffy put on a pout and somewhat glared accusingly at the Werewolf.

"What? !" he snapped. "Don't blame me for your problems! Just because you got to feed off me back at Alabasta does NOT mean you can now!"

"Seriously Luffy," Nami sighed. "You need to learn to stop being such a leech."

Luffy pouted more and slung his arms forward sluggishly. Everyone only rolled their eyes with a sigh and shake of their heads.

"So . . . anyone been to Jaya?" Usopp asked, looking at everyone with a shrug.

"Nope," Luffy grinned.

"Of course not idiot!" Nami groaned. "You've only lived at the head mansion your whole life with the exception of being shown to other Clans!"

"Well—what about you Nami?" Usopp asked.

"Oh—no, I haven't," Nami admitted.

Usopp then looked to the others.

"No," Robin answered.

"Can't say that I have," Sanji replied, exhaling a whiff of smoke.

"I haven't even been out of the Head Pack until now," Chopper rose his tiny hand.

"Oh don't look at me," Zoro said, gazing at his younger companion. "I'm the same as Chopper."

"What?" Usopp asked, titling his head slightly in confusion. "What about that one time Mihawk took you out. You were gone for a week!"

"Oh, he just took me to the Hunter's Association," Zoro said with a shrug and small sniff. "Nothing much—just to meet the other Immortal Lords."

"Great," Usopp sighed. "So we don't know if it's a dangerous town or not!"

"Meaning?" Nami asked.

"What if it's a human town? !" he asked with wide worried eyes. "There could be Hunters!"

"Relax will you puppy," Sanji came over and pushed his head downward. "There's a Blood Warrior in this group who is very willing to protect the ladies."

"Yeah . . . that's what I thought," Usopp groaned.

"Don't worry Usopp," Zoro spoke up, titling his chin upward. "If there's Hunters there then I'll just take care of them like the last time."

"Yeah, and they'll probably be pretty weak Hunters too," Nami said with a nod. "After the ones we fought we should be just fine!"

* * *

Most stared deadpanned at the crazed down. They made sure to stand just clear and far enough away from the town's entrance so not to get in the way of any crossfire. To be honest most hadn't thought that the town . . . .

Was completely Werewolf.

"W-W-W-Were—" Nami stuttered out.

"Wolves!" Usopp gasped in a horrid shriek seeing all the large wolf-men walking around, each one looking more murderous than the other.

"Well," Robin said, not looking as afraid as the other two. "It's a Werewolf town."

"How about that," Sanji said with a nod, glancing around towards the buildings where a few of the wolves had pushed some of their fellow brethren out of the windows.

"What a mad town!" Chopper gasped, attempting to hide behind Zoro's legs who stood their unmoved and undaunted.

"It looks so . . . COOL! ! ! !" Luffy cheered, jumping up and down before darting off into it.

"Gah! Luffy you moron!" Zoro called out knowing the boy was asking to be eaten going into a place such like this. "That da- - fool's going to get himself eaten!"

At that Zoro ran off after the boy, but Nami was quick to grab his wrist, stopping him.

"Oh no!" She said, shaking her head. "We need supplies so I'm going in there too, you my pup friend are going to make sure those Werewolves keep their hands to themselves."

"Hhh, whatever," he groaned. "Just hurry up, we have to find Luffy before those Werewolves find out he's the missing Blood Prince."

Zoro and Nami darted off into the dangerous animalistic town while the others stayed behind. Usopp and Chopper clung to one another just trembling at the mere sight of it. Sanji turned to the young pups and looked at them quizzically.

"What's the matter with you two?" Sanji asked, his head flicking towards the town. "It's a Werewolf town—your own kind. What are you so scared of?"

"You don't get it!" Usopp trembled. "Werewolves strive to be the strongest—they don't tolerate the weak too much."

"Y-Yeah," Chopper said with a nod. "Even in our Pack me and Usopp were constantly the target of bullying because of our weak statures."

"That why you always cower behind the mosshead?" Sanji asked.

"Actually yes," Usopp answered with a raise of his index finger and nod. "With him around no one dared bully us again so that is why . . . we're begging you not to leave us Sanji!" the two cried out as they jumped and clung onto the Blood Warrior's legs.

"Hey, hey, let go!" Sanji tried to kick them off, but the pups were hanging on tight. "I only protect damsels!"

"What damsels?" Chopper asked with a blink, looking around to find Robin gone.

"Oh no!" Sanji gasped dramatically. "My lovely Robin has gone into that town by herself! She's all alone and needs my protection!"

Sanji tried to turn and dart off, but forgot about the two clinging pups on his pant legs and instantly fell over from loss of balance.

"Dah! What the he- - you stupid pups? ! Let go of me!" Sanji spat, glaring down at them, stilling clinging to his pant legs.

"We need your protection too! !" they both cried at once. "Please! Don't leave us!"

"I'm sure Robin can take care of herself or else she wouldn't have gone off alone!" Usopp tried to give Sanji a reason to stay with him—even though he knew that alone wouldn't be reason enough for the blonde.

"Hhh, I guess you're right," Sanji groaned out. "Alright—I'll—wait here with you."

"Oh thank-you Sanji! ! !" they both cheered now clutching around his torso making sure to squeeze the air out of him.

"Yeah, yeah, now can you get off of me! !" he groaned out, wanting the pups to let go already.

* * *

"Luffy! Luffy get back here!" Zoro called to the boy who continued to jog a few yards in front of him.

Zoro watched carefully as the other Werewolves stared dangerously at the young New Fang. Luffy not caring who he bumped into as he made his way to explore the town. Zoro wished the boy would be a little more leery around Werewolves—but he figured that since they already had three Werewolves in their group traveling with him the boy figured all were just as friendly.

"Hhh, da- - fool's going to get himself eaten!" he growled while continuing to try and catch up to the energetic Vampire.

Zoro soon noticed the attraction Luffy was bringing towards himself. He saw the other Werewolves around him halt what they were doing and eye him discreetly. He knew they could smell he was a Vampire—heck they probably knew he was the banished Blood Prince—his father's dominating scent all over the boy—just like Zoro's.

Zoro made sure to walk by the staring wolves and bare his sharp teeth with a snarl and deep-throated growl. Even though Zoro was young he knew he was stronger than most of these wolves in this town—they were nothing but renegades and deserters after all. One sniff from Zoro was all it took for most of the Werewolves to be off doing their own business.

Zoro knew they were afraid of his Sire's scent that still lingered on him, but that didn't matter at the moment. Now wasn't the time to mope about not being strong enough to dominate his Sire's scent, no, now he had to find Luffy and make sure no one harmed him—if anyone did . . . he'd kill them!

"Keep up witch," Zoro motioned to the trembling redhead behind him to follow closer.

"Don't call me that!" Nami growled, coming up so close to him she just about pressed herself into Zoro's back.

"Hey, just think about it—if the Werewolves here think you're a witch and not a Vampire then they won't mess with you," Zoro replied with a small roll of his shoulders.

"Really?" Nami asked, a small smile lighting her face at the fact she won't be harmed by any of them.

The only response she got from the Werepup was a soft chuckle, which instantly turned her into a foul mood . . . he never ceased to find an opportunity to make fun of her.

The two had eventually caught up with Luffy—well—sort of. They watched him enter a tavern and instantly Zoro rolled his eyes with a groan. He quickened his pace knowing that if he didn't a fight would soon break out. Nami followed the Werepup inside to find a bar full of rutty wolves all laughing, cursing, clawing, and lapping at their meals and drink.

"Ugh, they're disgusting!" Nami sneered in disgust.

"They're Werewolves," Zoro chuckled, the smirk on his face widened feeling as if he was home somehow.

Zoro then went up to the bar where Luffy had sat himself and ordered a mug of blood. Zoro noticed a few other Werewolves sitting at the bar eyeing the Vampire quite closely. He could see their claws coming out to scrap the sides of the wooden bar and knew they were getting ready to strike the boy at any minute. So with a sigh and another shake of his head he went over to the New Fang, his presence causing the other wolves sitting close to the boy to leave their seats and give them to him.

Zoro and Nami sat down next to Luffy and with a hard slap on the back Zoro said—

"What are you doing here Luffy?"

The sudden slap and question startled Luffy that he choked on his drink, the blood coming out of his lips to spray across the bar—and bartender.

"Oops—sorry," he apologized, the bartender only sneering at the young Vampire. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Luffy!" Nami hissed, leaning back to glare at Luffy from behind Zoro. "Do you realize where you are exactly? !"

"Sure, a Werewolf town," Luffy smiled giddily.

"That's right! These are DANGEROUS Werewolves Luffy—they're not like Zoro, and the others! They don't like our kind! Remember that!" she scolded.

"She's right Luffy," Zoro nodded in agreement. "These Werewolves here only want to fight and eat. This town is for renegade or deserting Werewolves—_not_ Vampires."

"That's unfair," Luffy pouted, puffing his cheeks up. "What happens when a Vampire wanders here though?"

"They get eaten—simple as that," Zoro said, leaning back a little in his seat. "But don't worry—I'll make sure they don't harm you."

"Why—are they scared of you Zoro?" Luffy asked with a curious blink and slight tilt of his head.

"Actually—they're more afraid of my Sire," Zoro said, turning his gaze towards the New Fang. "His scent still dominates my own, warring off anyone afraid of him."

"Yeah but you got disowned, it's not like if you get attacked daddy will come to the rescue like he usually did," Nami said, leaning her elbows on the bar and looking at the green wolf.

"Apparently they don't know that yet," Zoro said ordering something to drink and taking a swig.

Nami only shivered as she looked back towards the cutthroat-looking band behind them. Each Werewolf had their claws out digging into the ruined tables they sat at only staring at the three new strangers. Nami just wanted to leave—she had almost forgotten what she was there for.

"Guys!" Nami continued to whisper to the two men sitting next to her. "Remember we were here to get supplies! Can we just hurry up with that! I don't want to be in this town any longer than I have to!"

"Now you know how I felt when I was forced to stay a little while in those Vampire towns," Zoro said, looking at the Vampiress.

"Yeah but no one tried to attack you!" Nami bit back, her fangs glaring at the Werepup.

Zoro only shrugged his shoulders and continued with his drink. Luffy and he had just about finished as a matter of fact when a commotion was heard in the back. Nami turned to see what it was and looked at an oncoming wolf group—now what? !

"Bellemy come on!" whined one of the wolves. "We don't have time to stop for a drink! That Blood Prince is still out there!"

"I can do whatever the he- - I want!" apparently the one called Bellemy spat as he walked into the tavern—all seeing the blonde Werewolf immediately silenced at his arrival. "Aaahhh, now where's the bar? There it is."

Nami carefully eyed the wide-eyed crazy looking Werewolf as he came and took a seat by Luffy who seemed to not even notice the larger man sitting next to him. As a matter of fact—neither did Zoro! The two were just finishing their drinks it seemed, not caring about any other around them.

"Give me something to drink bartender!" the wolf called Bellemy demanded, hitting his fist onto the bar down rather hard.

"Yes sir Bellemy," the bartender inclined his head in acknowledgment and quickly went to get him something to drink.

As Bellemy waited, tapping his fingers on the bar—every now and then letting a claw slipping out to chip off more of the wood, he noticed the three people sitting at the, otherwise, vacant bar. He eyed them for a moment and then looked back at the others in the tavern who only stared and kept quiet around him—and away. Again he eyed the three—one female, two males.

He eyed the female and noticed she was trembling slightly. He chuckled slightly knowing she was probably scared around him—it was understandable, but what wasn't was these two men sitting next to him minding their own business and drinking down their drinks. They seemed quite unafraid and unknown to his presence, which was very odd.

Bellemy chuckled outwardly before turning on his seat and pointing to the two men. His group that he traveled with all laughed, causing the others in the bar to laugh uneasily. Bellemy shook his head and then turned back to the bar as a mug was quickly placed down in front of him.

"Aaahhh, I'm done," Luffy smiled and wiped his mouth clean of any blood. "Can I have another one?"

"No," Zoro replied, placing his own finished mug down. "Nami said we need supplies."

"Awwww, what's the matter?" Bellemy cut in, suddenly gaining the attention of the Werewolf and Vampire. "Does the little Vampire want some more blood? Heh, heh."

"Gasp! Guys he knows I'm a Vampire!" Luffy gasped with wide eyes, pointing back behind him to the Werewolf sitting next to him.

"It's kind of obvious Luffy," Zoro sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Guys," Nami whined. "Let's get out of here!"

"No, no, stay," Bellemy said. "I mean you no harm."

"Really?" Luffy asked, turning to the Werewolf. "You like Vampires?"

"Sure, you can say that," the blonde smirked. "Stay and have another drink—it's on me. What about you two?"

Nami shook her head rapidly replying 'no' and Zoro only crossed his arms and sighed—

"I'm good."

"Suit yourself," Bellemy let out a shrug as he turned to his drink and started gulping it down.

"Thanks," Luffy smiled happily as he took his new mug and started to gulp it down just the same as the last one—he had been thirsty lately and if he wasn't going to get any from Zoro then he'd just find other sources.

As soon as Luffy took his third gulp though the whole tavern gasped with wide eyes as they watched the Werewolf sitting next to him suddenly lunge and slam the boy's face down onto the bar—successfully breaking it in two. Nami gasped and covered her mouth in shock while in an instant Zoro was on the Werewolf, his claws brought out dangerously close to the man's neck.

"What—the he- -—was that for? !" Zoro growled dangerously, his aura darkening, the anger inside him was raging like mad and he swore if this Werewolf even moved he would NOT hesitate to slice him up into tiny bits for what he did to Luffy!

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Bellemy chuckled maniacally.

Luffy picked himself up off the floor, dusted his hat off before putting it back on his head. He then looked at the Werewolf who had attacked him, confusion written all over his features.

"Why'd you do that?" Luffy asked. "I thought you said you liked Vampires."

"To eat 'em," Bellemy chuckled, but hitched a little feeling Zoro's claws prick his tanned neck.

"I didn't do anything to you so why do we have to fight?" Luffy asked.

"Look kid," Bellemy tried to lean up but found Zoro's claws in the way of letting him go anywhere. "Can you get you lapdog to sit already?"

"What? !" Zoro growled, his claws about to go deeper but Luffy grabbed his wrist and pulled him away.

"Don't," Luffy said, the look in his eyes was serious and much more noble than these mutts. "We're not like them."

Zoro's features softened as he gazed at the Vampire, but upon turning his gaze back at the Werewolf he snarled and sneered at him before quickly moving his claws away from him.

"Ah, that's better," he said, continuing to smirk that wicked smirk of his as he sat up, rubbing his neck. "Sure some Vampires I'll tolerate—the pathetically weak ones—but you my friend . . . are the Blood Prince I've been looking for."

Luffy's eyes widened slightly—how could this Werewolf have told he was a Blood Prince? The Werewolf only chuckled at him and licked his lips.

"Luffyyyy!" Nami tried to get the boy back and leave, but he was standing his ground against this wolf.

"Monkey D. Luffy—son of the Head Blood, Monkey D. Dragon," Bellemy recited as he looked at his claws for a little bit. "Not many Vampires are named 'Luffy', plus—I can smell the scent of your father all over you. You're definitely royalty."

"So what—you want to eat me then?" Luffy asked.

"Actually no, Head Alpha Whitebeard forbid any Wolf Warrior from eating the Blood Prince saying that he was tainted—now I'm one to follow the rules and all," Bellemy said, placing a hand on his chest, trying to look sincere. "Even if I can't eat you I can still get the honor of killing you!"

At that he punched Luffy right in the gut—the boy falling to the ground. Zoro jumped up from his seat and bore his fangs towards the laughing Werewolf. His eyes narrowed dangerously and instantly Nami saw the fur escaping from his skin—he was getting ready to shift.

"And I know exactly who _you_ are too—Roronoa Zoro," Bellemy chuckled as he turned towards the wolf. "You're the pup of Dracule Mihawk, one of the strongest Wolf Warriors in history—and an honored purebred Wolf Prince."

Zoro continued to glare at the Werewolf. He'd better not dare make fun of his Sire or else he'll just end up like the others—on the ground in a pool of blood!

"Yeah—that's right," Bellemy chuckled. "You are the second banished Wolf Prince from the royal line. This means—you're free game. Oh that's right, everyone else who fears you just because they smell your Sire just needs to know he ain't coming to the rescue if they fight with you."

"I don't need my Sire to defend me!" Zoro growled threateningly. "I can fight my own battles!"

"Sure, heh, heh," Bellemy chuckled. "I heard you had a bad run in with an Alpha a while ago, heard you almost became a _Submissive_, ha, ha!"

The whole building seemed to laugh at that thought. The pup of the great Dracule Mihawk being dominated and forced into becoming a Submissive. It was too much to bear and rather silly seeing how nothing of the sort would EVER happen to his Sire.

"As a matter of fact," Bellemy raised his index finger and paced around slightly. "Did you know my brother is an Alpha—and—an Immortal Lord?"

"You're kidding? !" Nami gasped, covering her mouth knowing that if they messed with him they'd, more or likely, invoke the wrath of that Immortal Lord.

"Donquixote Donflamingo," Zoro muttered knowing exactly which Immortal Lord he was talking about.

"That's right," Bellemy chuckled. "By the way—he told me that if I found you to bring you back to the Pack—he wanted to dominate you and make you one of our Wolf Warriors—you are quite wanted among many Packs—did you know that?"

"Is that so?" Zoro said, lifting his chin higher and narrowing his eyes more. "Then why didn't he just come and find me?"

"He would have but he got in a scuffle with your Sire over it—strange huh? Seeing how you were banished and disowned by the great Wolf Prince," Bellemy let off a small shrug.

"I see," Zoro let out a chuckle. "So Donflamingo backed down like the Submissive he is."

"Don't you DARE call him a Submissive again pup!" Bellemy threatened with a dangerous glare and harsh point.

"Zoro," suddenly Luffy's voice was heard and Zoro and Nami both turned to see the boy still laying on the floor—staring up at the ceiling. "Don't fight him."

"Ha, ha!" Bellemy chuckled. "Did you hear that boys? ! He's telling a Werewolf to pretty much NOT be a Werewolf! Ha! What a fool! Vampires are all FOOLS! ! !"

"But Luffy," Zoro tried to reason with him in the ways of Werewolves. "Even in banishment I must protect my honor—Werewolves should always fight for that."

"We're not them," Luffy replied simply, continuing to gaze up at the ceiling.

Zoro didn't have to say anymore. He knew what the boy meant and just those three words spoke so much. It was hard for a Werewolf not to fight back, but Luffy was right and he would stand by his side no matter what—because that was where his true honor resided, that he knew.

"Alright," Zoro replied as he retracted his claws and slumped his shoulders, his eyes closing in what looked like defeat.

"WHAT? !" Nami screeched. "Are you kidding? ! NO! Fight them! If you don't what will happen to me? !"

"Oh don't worry Vampiress," Bellemy chuckled. "We're not after you—but I'd warn you to hurry and get out of this town if you don't want to get hurt."

Nami was frozen, she watched as Luffy got back up and laid his hat on the bar where it would be safe. She looked at Zoro who only stood there, uncaring to any attack that may be thrown at him. They weren't going to fight—but, but she wasn't going to run.

The whole bar erupted in mad laughter and howls as Bellemy and his group came up to the two and hit them, tossed them, stepped on them, anything. Zoro had managed to get himself thrown into a table while Luffy actually got his head smashed into a window. Nami could only watch with a bit lip knowing this wasn't right—that they weren't fighting back.

_Fight back, Fight back, Fight back! ! !_ Nami chanted inwardly wishing they'd do SOMETHING! Knowing they could easily kick their a- -es to the next life!

The smell of blood was thick in the air—especially their blood. Nami had to cover her nose at the smell—the blood was rich and thick smelling because of the royalty that ran through it, but it mixed with Werewolf spit, mud, and alcohol was the most horrible smell ever!

Nami hated it, she hated it all! The smell, the sight, the laughing—the horrible taunts the Werewolf seemed to throw at them.

"Is that all? !" he chuckled. "You're Princes! Put up SOME fight before I die of boredom!"

Once again the place broke out in a loud fit of laughter. Nami could feel her nails digging into her clenched fists, drawing blood—but she could care less. She was so angry right now that she just didn't care!

"Come on!" Bellemy chuckled like the hyena he was as he came up and stepped on Luffy's head—the boy made no facial expression of pain even though he was bloodied a good deal. "Fight back!"

With a strange chuckle Bellemy then marched over to where Zoro laid. He gave him a kick in the side—no grunt was heard but the kick was hard.

"What's the matter with you two?" he chuckled madly. "Where's your pride? ! Heh, your shame must have kicked it out, ha, ha!"

"Why don't you kill them Bellemy?" his group asked. "Put them out of their misery."

"Yeah, you wanted to be the one to kill the Blood Prince after all," one chuckled.

"Tch—what Blood Prince?" Bellemy asked as he turned around and glanced everywhere but Luffy's direction. "I see no Blood Prince here!"

His face then turned into a snarl as he glanced back down at the two Princes who remained still and silent, covered in shame.

"Stupid Vampire must have lied!" he spat at him. "Blood Princes are more stronger than this! He- - I don't even think this was once our Wolf Prince! Tch, like he- - I'd let you become a Wolf Warrior in my brother's Pack!" At that he motioned to the stilled Zoro. "Both pieces of crap who don't even deserve to be put out of their misery!"

He spat at them once more before turning towards Nami, making the girl jump slightly, but mostly she just glared—what a frustrated Vampire.

"Hey! Vampire! Take your pieces of shi- friends and leave this town!" he growled, sitting back down at the bar and whacking Luffy's hat towards them.

Nami bit her bottom lip so hard that she could taste her own blood. She quickly stomped off, took up Luffy's precious hat, and then grabbed the two boys by the back of their shirts and dragged them off. She didn't care to watch out for the flying bottles and table pieces tossed her way because none of them hit her. Once out of the tavern she continued walking until she was a good distance from it.

Nami dropped the two and crossed her arms and glared at them with the most angriest set of eyes.

"Get up you two! You can walk!" she humphed as she stuck her nose in the air and continued on her way OUT of the town.

Luffy and Zoro managed to get up and then slowly follow her. Nami was stomping now and both knew she was angry—she didn't have to be really—she wasn't the one beaten up.

"What the he- - was the matter with you guys? !" she growled, continuing on her angry march out of town. "You've fought harder guys and lived yet here was this stupid Werewolf WEAKLING and you let him STEP ALL OVER YOU! ! !"

The two remained quiet though. They didn't need to explain their actions. What Luffy said should have made enough sense to the redheaded witch.

"I don't even want to speak to you two 'cause I'm so angry!" Nami continued on—speaking to them. "I just—UUUAAGH! ! !"

She threw her arms up and strode faster out of the town, though Luffy and Zoro remained on their slow pace, both silent and continuing their way without concern for the odd glances they were getting from the other Werewolves.

* * *

"I tell you, I've seen some beauties in my day," Sanji nodded, the smoke from his cigarette now coming out in the shape of hearts. "But alas! I have never set my eyes on a prized she-wolf! They're supposed to be the most gorgeous creatures in the world! Ah! I've always wanted to see one just once in my eternal life!"

"I don't see what's so special about them," Usopp said with a shrug. "I've seen them all the time back at the Head Pack."

"You just don't understand beauty!" Sanji scolded. "I thought that this town would at least have one she-wolf but I'll never know now, sigh."

"Sheesh, what a weirdo," Usopp mumbled as he sat on a rock next to a tree waiting for their friends to return from the Werewolf town.

"Look, someone's coming out of the town," Chopper noticed as he watched a single person exit the town heading their way.

"Wait . . ." Sanji suddenly took a soft step forward, his mouth slightly agape. "Could that . . . be . . ."

"What? What is it?" Usopp asked, standing up next to the blonde Blood Warrior.

Sanji dropped the cigarette, completely stunned. He—he couldn't believe it. In his whole life he never thought that once—that he'd—see . . .

"Oh glorious angels of heaven! No beauty could ever compare to . . . Nami-swan's~! !" he sang his praise as the redhead stomped over to their group.

"Out of my way idiot!" Nami groaned, pushing the blonde over easily—though the blonde was all too happy to comply to her wishes.

"What happened Nami?" Chopper asked, hopping over to her fuming form—cautiously.

"Stupid Werewolf town!" she growled dangerously, slamming the map she had to the ground and stepping on it. "I swear! If I EVER see a Werewolf again it'll be too SOON! ! !"

She then turned a demonic glare towards the two poor pups who had quickly played dead. Once Sanji was off the ground he noticed two others coming their way. He blinked before they got close enough for him to see just who they were.

"Luffy?—Mosshead? What the he- - happened to you two? You look like shi-," Sanji replied, scanning them over.

"Don't even talk to them Sanji!" Nami pointed.

"YES MA'AM!" Sanji raised his arms in obedience and instantly turned away from them.

"Zoro, Luffy!" Chopper cried, running to them. "What happened? !"

"Just got in a small scuffle Chopper—we're not hurt that bad," Zoro explained.

"But I still need to tend to these wounds!" Chopper said as he took his pack out. "Oh yeah, there's a stream behind that bundle of trees. Please go clean off the blood so I can patch you up."

Zoro let out a sigh and closed his eyes, grabbing Luffy by the wrist and guiding him over to where he smelt the stream. Both heard the sighs everyone gave off and could even feel some of them shaking their heads at them—but they said nothing of it.

Once they got to the stream Luffy knelt down and cupped a hand full of water to splash on his face and clear his vision of any blood. Before he could do so though he felt Zoro grab his right wrist making him drop the water. Luffy was about to protest but in an instant the Werewolf soon began licking up the blood lapped on the Vampire's hand and arm.

Luffy closely watched him as he did this. He watched the Werewolf's tongue slide in and out of his mouth as he cleaned Luffy's arm clean of any blood. The feeling of Zoro's tongue maneuvering around his fingers made the boy shudder and close his eyes.

The Vampire let out a soothing sigh and Zoro looked at him. He lightly smiled; glad the boy could feel some sort of gentleness in this day that seemed to want to throw everything at him. Zoro continued though, up the boy's arm and then back down to his wrist.

Zoro turned it and then slowly sank his fangs in. Luffy let out a loud gasp as he opened his eyes to find the Werewolf gently sucking on his wrist—getting out mall amounts of blood, just for him. Luffy stared at him for a moment before he bent over the wolf who was kneeling beside him, bending over his wrist to feed softly. Luffy's lips came down softly on the soft turfs of green hair. There Luffy stayed and smelt him—much like a Werewolf, not just the blood but the skin as well, skin, sweat, blood, it was all present on Zoro and Luffy couldn't help but—like that smell—his smell.

Luffy had been too caught up in his thoughts to even realize Zoro had retreated his fangs from his wrist and straightened to bend the boy back some ways as he lapped at his face where most of his blood seemed to come from. Luffy closed his right eye as Zoro continued to clean him of the blood lacing over it. Once Zoro moved over to the other side of his face he closed his left eye—still wanting to watch Zoro as he cleaned him so gently.

Once Zoro was finished with his face his tongue swept over to his neck and down towards his collarbone. Luffy liked the way it felt—Zoro's tongue on his skin like that. He closed his eyes and then came to wrap his arms around the wolf's head as he continued the cleaning process.

Luffy soon felt those rough calloused hands on his vest, unbuttoning the three buttons. Luffy let him do so and even shifted his shoulders so the wolf could take off his vest completely. Luffy couldn't help but lean his head back and sigh out contently as the Werewolf cleaned/lavished him with his tongue—so much like an animal, but lacking the characteristics—really it was more sensual than just a casual friendly cleaning.

Letting out a small moan caused Zoro to stop the process, his tongue had stilled just under Luffy's left nipple. Luffy opened his eyes and wondered if he should have made such a sound—apparently he should have kept quiet if he wanted the Werepup to continue. Luffy bit his lip and tried to think of anything to make the Werewolf continue.

"Are—Am I clean now?" Luffy asked, hoping it was a no, that Zoro would continue.

"No," came Zoro's mumbled response as he continued his ministrations.

Zoro hadn't noticed the pleased smile on Luffy's face as he once again leant his head back and closed his eyes, but something told him Luffy had wanted him to continue. Zoro soon wrapped his arms around the boy's thin torso and brought him up on his lap, Luffy's knees on each side of Zoro's hips. Luffy let out another moan against his will but this time Zoro hadn't stopped—no, he continued and this time Luffy felt slightly hard bites adorning his torso.

Those bites felt so heavenly to him for some reason and it wasn't long before Luffy's hips bucked into Zoro's stomach. He heard Zoro give out a grunt upon feeling something hard strike against his abdomen. Luffy looked down at Zoro as he brought his face away from his chest—for a moment he watched Zoro just stare into nothingness, perhaps his own thoughts—that is, until he looked up to meet Luffy's gaze.

Zoro saw the lust coating Luffy's eyes, that soft gleam of red would only glow brighter the more Zoro continued. Zoro's gaze then went towards Luffy's hips and the reason for his tight jeans.

"I'm pretty sure I got blood down there to," Luffy all but moaned out wantonly as he brushed his hips against Zoro again, his erection making sure to poke the Werewolf harder to get the message through.

Luffy found himself smiling at the way the Werewolf was smirking at him. His smile widened feeling Zoro stand up, bringing the boy with him. Luffy closed his eyes in pleasure knowing the Werewolf would just place him on the ground and have his way with him—Luffy would let him do whatever he wanted to him—whatever.

"GAH!" Luffy gasped out in shock and surprise upon feeling cold water suddenly hit him where it hurt the most—his abdomen.

Once his eyes were opened he noticed he was now sitting in the stream that only went just above his bellybutton. He turned his head to see Zoro sitting down with him; he was in Zoro's lap now with the cold water running through them.

Luffy's chest heaved rapidly at the coldness of the water that seemed to flow right through him. He wanted to get out, but Zoro's strong arms were securely wrapped around his torso preventing him from going anywhere.

"Then let's get cleaned up shall we," Zoro answered in the boy's shoulder as he held him there trying to make Luffy used to the cold water.

Luffy's heaving lessoned but still the water was FREEZING! His desire long gone, but the desire for his desire to return still lingered. Luffy turned his head towards Zoro and looked at him in confusion—the Werewolf had his head buried into the crook of the boy's neck—just laying there like he was on some pillow.

"Z-Zoro," he spoke wondering why—why they had stopped. "W-Why, Why di—"

"I can't Luffy," Zoro responded, knowing what the boy was going to say even before he finished his lines. "I can't . . ."

Luffy felt his heart sink for some unknown reason. He had gotten quite attached to this Werewolf in such a short amount of time and now he's wanting to . . . with him of all people . . . someone not of his own race . . . and a sworn enemy to . . .

Luffy bowed his head and bit his bottom lip. He didn't mean to hurt Zoro like that. He didn't mean to do anything really. He just wanted . . . to be touched.

"Come on," Zoro let out a sigh as he lifted his head and soon lifted them both out of the stream. "Chopper wants to check our wounds—let's not keep him waiting. He already panics enough as it is."

"'Kay," came Luffy's low response as Zoro gave Luffy his vest back.

Luffy washed his clothes of any blood and then returned with the Werewolf back to the group. Upon returning he noticed Robin had returned, she seemed to have been talking to the others about something and soon Luffy's curiosity caught the best of him.

"Hm? Robin, you're back," he said, squeezing his shirt of any water and then flinging it over his shoulder.

"I am my Prince," she said with a gentle smile. "The others told me what happened—are you alright?"

"Of course!" Luffy chirped with a happy smile.

"Hhh, thank the Moon god!" Chopper sighed out in relief as he looked at their wounds now clean of all blood. "Your injuries aren't that serious."

"Since your day hasn't been going too well how 'bout I cheer you up with a surprise?" Robin said as she crossed her arms and leant her shoulder against a skinny tree.

"What surprise? !" Luffy asked, his eyes sparkling, surprises were usually 99.9 percent good and he was hoping that other percent was out of the question.

"I've found a place that you might want to vacation," she smiled softly at him as she watched him reluctantly put the cold wet vest back on him—being very delicate to hide the bite mark on his wrist.

"Really? Where is it?" he asked with great interest.

"It's a place called Sky Island," Robin smiled seeing the boy's eyes light up even more just at the mention of the erotic name.


	19. Sky Island

"Nee, hee," Luffy giggled just at the sheer sight of it, not that it was funny or anything—all in all he thought it looked pretty cool. "That acorn looks pretty cool old man!"

"Luffy!" Nami shushed the boy with a jab at his ribs. "Sorry about his rudeness Mr. Montblanc, he's just young."

"Hm? You're only a decade older than me Nami, I'm not that young," Luffy spoke up once more, but with a chop to his throat the Blood Prince was easily silenced.

"So what were you saying again . . . about Sky Island?" Nami asked, keeping that sweet smile on her face.

"Well," the larger muscular man said as he leant over and staunched out a cigarette into a pile of them. "About 4,000 years ago it was said there once lived an ancient race of Werewolves in this land."

"Tcheh, yeah I'm sure they were ancient," Luffy chuckled to himself, Nami once again punching him in the arm causing the young New Fang to yelp at the sting.

"Continue," Nami smiled sweetly once more, trying her best to ignore her companion.

The man looked at the young New Fang with a raised brow and sighed as he continued—

"They were known as the Shandorians, a proud race of strong warrior wolves. They lived not too far from here, once upon a time. Legend says they lived in the town where the originals were born."

"Wait! Originals as in _THE_ Originals? !" Usopp cut in, his eyes wide with disbelief. "As in the first Werewolf and Vampire? ! ?"

"That's what legend says," the large man, known as Montblanc Cricket nodded.

"You know . . . back when my Clan still thrived I remember hearing something about that legend," Robin spoke up with a nod.

"You Clan were archeologists I presume," Cricket said, turning to the tall dark-haired Vampiress.

"Yes, we were," Robin nodded.

"Heh, then you must know about the other legend—the one concerning Jack's Mountain, the tallest mountain around," Cricket said, looking at her.

"If you're referring to the sky people, then yes," Robin said with another nod.

"Sky people? !" Luffy asked, his eyes wide in astonishment. "Serious? !"

"Don't get anything wrong Luffy," Robin said, turning to him. "They are not people that can walk on air or anything—just simply a Vampire Clan just as old as the Shandorians."

"Really? !" Luffy gasped, his eyes still wide and sparkling.

"Many records were destroyed the day the Hunters attacked my Clan," Robin spoke, turning her head a little upwards towards the sky. "But I can still remember the record of the Skypieans, as they were called. They resided on Jack's mountain, very high up and away from most kin . . . they were said to be very wealthy from all the gold the mountain gave them—but it was also said to be a very dangerous place to live, for the mountain had a great abundance of silver in it as well. It was said many of them, even at a young age, could transform into their final stage and fly around the dangerous cliffs up on the mountain."

"That's AWESOME! ! !" Luffy cheered, pumping his fist into the air enthusiastically. "I wanna go to Sky Island!"

"Now wait Luffy," Robin chuckled at her Prince's childishness. "The place where their Clan lived was never actually called 'Sky Island' but Skypedia."

"The Vampire's sight," Cricket said with a nod. "Sky Island actually came into term once Shandora was shot up onto Jack's mountain, never to be seen from again."

"Wait—are you saying, a WHOLE Pack was shot up onto Jack's mountain? !" Nami asked, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Cricket shook his head.

"Hm . . . you know, I've heard of this disease humans get—it's called INSANITY!" Nami spat. "There's no way something like that can happen!"

"Don't doubt him all too soon Ms. Nami," Robin said, looking at the human who looked like he was telling the truth.

"I don't have proof whether it did or not, I was not there 4,000 years ago," Cricket said, leaning back in his chair, placing his arms behind his head. "My ancestor, Montblanc Norland, once wrote about the place in his journals, being the explorer he was. By what he described about the place then there should be at least some ruins around here, I've looked and I've found nothing—so the only possible explanation for the disappearance in they were shot up into the sky."

"But how?" Nami asked, not understanding how that was even possible.

"I'll show you," his grin now seemed somewhat devilish. "The same way I'm going to get you to Sky Island is the same way I believe they got there."

Nami gulped, not liking the sound of that, but of course—the idiot beside her only beamed with glee. He was so excited, just like a kid in a candy shop.

* * *

"All you gotta do is stand right there," two fellow Werewolves said, who happened to be personal friends of the human Cricket. "Stay close together, and yeah—that's all we can say."

"Have you done this before?" Sanji asked, raising his curly brow in suspicion as the two Werewolves backed away quite far to stand next to Cricket.

"With dummies," Cricket chuckled.

"I don't like the sound of that," Usopp gulped as he and Chopper crouched down low and clutched onto Zoro's pants like a lifeline.

"Not so tight guys," Zoro said, looking down at his pup companions. "You're going to pull them off!"

"Eeeehhhh! Why did I get myself into this? !" Nami squealed in fear as she buried her face into an all-too-willing chest of Sanji's.

"Don't worry, Nami love—I'll keep you safe," he said, wrapping an arm around her.

"The least you can do, if we end up flying in the sky, is to take my fall!" she growled dangerously at him.

"I gladly will!" he cheered, a heart replacing his lone eye.

"Pansy," Zoro muttered with a roll of his eyes, seeing the stupid love-struck Vampire chef.

"What was that mosshead? !" Sanji growled, turning his head rather stiffly towards Zoro's direction.

"Hm? I thought you said Vampire's hearing are excellent—guess that was bullshi- just like the rest of you," Zoro smirked contently, closing his eyes knowing the blonde could never find a comeback to that.

Chopper and Usopp squeaked as they dunked behind Zoro's legs the best they could. They could literally feel the heat emitting off the Blood Warrior, and the cracking of his knuckles didn't help quench their fear of an oncoming fight.

"When will it happen, when will it happen? !" Luffy bounced up and down energetically.

"Stay back son, you shouldn't stand so far away from everyone else," Cricket warned, his lips down turning into a frown, hands outward.

"Na, why?" Luffy cocked his head just as soon as the ground rumbled.

"EEEEHHHH! ! ! What is that? !" Nami grasped onto Sanji as tight as she could.

"It's starting," Cricket said as he and his Werewolf friends moved even farther away from the group.

"Hey, Luffy," Zoro called out to the boy who was currently looking down at the slab of rock they were standing on, wondering why it was shacking. "Get away from the edge, you heard the man."

"But what's making it shake?" Luffy asked, glancing back at the pup and then back down at the shaking rock under him.

"Who cares! Just—! ! !" Zoro couldn't speak anymore as a sudden force pushed the entire group to the ground, their faces meeting nice hard rock.

"AAAAHHHHHH! ! ! !" most cried out as the rock they stood upon suddenly shot up with so much force it blasted them into the air.

"Good luck crazy monsters," Cricket chuckled, watching the group of Vampires and Werewolves fly up into the sky at a very good speed and height—no doubt they'd reach Jack's mountain.

"Huh," Shoujo said, looking up at how far they flew up. "That blast was actually harder than normal—they may actually reach the mountain top."

"I'd say luck's on their side—wouldn't you say so boys?" Cricket said with a grin, turning to his two companions with a smile.

"Yeah!" they both cheered, throwing their bulky arms in the air.

* * *

"Sorry my Lord, I haven't seen him," Shanks came in with a sigh, up to where the Head Blood sat still wanting news about his only son.

Dragon closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. He looked over towards his left where his father, Garp, resided in the dark corner, his arms crossed, listening to every Blood Warrior who returned with absolutely no news of his grandson.

"Thank-you for looking," Dragon sighed out, seeming to slouch in his throne. "Every Blood Warrior in this Clan has been looking for him, I should probably extend the invitation to other Blood Warriors outside the Head Clan."

"It would help," Shanks sighed out, scratching at his red hair, coming up closer to the Head Blood, close enough to stand next to his throne. "I can always go out again Dragon—if it's for Luffy, I'd do anything."

"I know that Shanks," Dragon gave the Blood Prince a kind smile before letting his lips face back into a somewhat frown. "But even you need your rest."

Shanks was silent for a moment before he turned more towards Dragon. He watched the frustrated Head Blood rub his face before Shanks spoke up saying—

"I actually heard what happened in Alabasta."

Dragon halted his movements, glancing once at the redhead, before letting his arm fall to the armrest on his throne. Letting out another sigh he said—

"Yes . . . it was quite . . . unexpected of Luffy."

"I'll say," Shanks chuckled. "That boy has always been full of surprises—ever since his birth."

"Tell me about it," Dragon let out a small groan. "But defeating a Blood Lord who also happened to be an Immortal Lord? . . . that is something unheard of!"

"Not for a Blood Prince, if you think about it," Shanks rolled his shoulders in a shrug, speaking his mind.

"Yes, but Luffy was never an ordinary Blood Prince," Dragon said as he got up and walked around his throne room, coming to a window to look out at the brightened land—it was daylight already and he was tired out of his mind—worrying about Luffy made sure he never got any sleep. ""My wife—his mother, had been infected, because of that Luffy was born weak—the weakest Blood Prince in history so says the Elders."

"Chah! The Elders, what do they know anyways?" Shanks groaned, knowing exactly who the Elders were—they were pretty much the Law-Keepers and watchers over the royalty making sure their bloodline continued to numerous sons.

"They've been hounding me to find Luffy," Dragon said. "Like I don't know how important he is to this family."

"They gave you the count again didn't they?" Shanks let out a sigh; slumping his shoulders—remembering the day he got the 'count' talk.

"You're good," Dragon let out a small chuckle. "Remember how it was recited?"

"Of course," Shanks scoffed as he straightened, cleared his throat and closed his eyes while lifting his index finger into the air. "'The Royal Family of the Vampires are very few, unlike the Werewolves who continue to have litters of Princelings. You must know how important our Princes are to us! In the beginning there were many, but now there are too few—with the count of two Vampire Princesses, who will not carry on the bloodline if they wed others instead of royalty, the Head Blood and his father who are now barren from having any other children, those remaining who need to carry on the sacred bloodline are now four Blood Princes' . . . sheesh, it's horrible."

"Hm? Four? Are they still counting you Shanks?" Dragon asked. "I thought the Hunters Association forbid you from having any children?"

"That's right . . . they did," Shanks let out a long hard sigh. "Fine then—three Blood Princes remain to carry on the line."

"That's right," Dragon said, coming back to his throne, sitting down with a heavy sigh. "There's Ace, Luffy, and Marcus' and Sophia's son . . . and the Elders never let me forget it."

"Stupid Hunters," Shanks pouted, while crossing his arms. "If they let me have children I could give the Elders many sons."

"You say that—but it's just not worth it," Dragon sighed, shaking his head. "They expect what little Princes they had to populate like Werewolves—and they forget that we're just Vampires, similar very much in having children like the humans. Being born into Royalty comes with a lot of responsibility."

Shanks smiled softly. He knew what Dragon said was true, after all he was born into the Royal line of the Vampires, not like he wanted to—or even knew it at first . . . before the previous Head Blood had told him . . . Gol D. Roger . . . now that was some Head Blood.

"Still," Shanks said, crossing his arms. "Just because I was born different from the other Vampires doesn't mean I'm not allowed to have children . . . look at Mihawk! He got to have a kid! Why not me?"

"Heh, always comparing yourself to that wolf aren't you Shanks?" Dragon chuckled. "I'm pretty sure the Hunters got onto him once they found that out . . . they just told him a little late is all."

"Still," Shanks sniffed.

Both quieted and turned upon seeing the Head Prince enter the room, that goofy grin still on his face.

"Hey Shanks—pops, what's up?" Ace said, coming in, shutting the large dark doors behind him.

"Hey Ace," Garp suddenly spoke up, catching Ace's attention towards the elder Vampire.

"Old man! I didn't see you, heh, imagine that," Ace chuckled.

"Call me grandpa," Garp warned to young Prince.

"Gramps, old man, same thing," Ace waved it off into the same category earning him a groan from Garp.

"How is Vivi?" Dragon asked. "Is she recovering well?"

"Oh yeah, she's perfectly fine," Ace nodded. "Missing her Clan and all, but she's good. She already wrote down the report on her Clan, I just came here to give it to you."

Ace handed Dragon the file and the Head Blood took it. He opened it and skimmed it over. He smiled faintly at the one paragraph speaking of the Blood Lord Crocodile being defeated by a banished Vampire. He closed it, sighing once more before asking—

"It says in here Crocodile was defeated by a _banished_ Vampire? Can you explain why everyone is calling my son banished Ace?"

"Weeeeelll," Ace rocked back and forth on his heels for a moment before clapping his hands together and saying, "I really don't know what started that, I guess people _assume_ he's banished just because."

"I think it'd be better if everyone knew he wasn't banished—just—wanted," Dragon said with a nod.

"Meaning you're going to tell other Blood Warriors to fetch him aren't you?" Ace asked, his mood looking a little down.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Dragon asked, watching Ace's strange features.

"Oh no," Ace shook his head. "It's just—I wanted to find him myself and all."

"Well if I recall you let him slip by you in Alabasta," Dragon said, crossing his arms, looking at Ace like a father would when his son was in trouble and he knew it.

"Well," Ace tried to explain the best he could. "I told him to stay there while I took Vivi back, I mean come on—when you're watching Luffy you have to be SOLELY watching Luffy, am I right? Watching Vivi _and_ Luffy . . . nah-uh, that'd get me nowhere."

"Hhh, whatever you say Ace," Dragon sighed; rubbing his temples, knowing that Ace had his own reasons for letting Luffy go. "Just . . . the quicker we get Luffy back the quicker everything will return to normal."

"Hhh, if only," Ace mumbled to himself, turning out towards the window knowing that was never going to be the case again.

* * *

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !" Nami cried, still clutched to Sanji as they suddenly free fell from the sky, the slab of rock previously pushing them up was long gone—fallen back through the clouds.

"AAAAHHHHHAAAAAA! ! ! !" Chopper and Usopp cried, their tears actually falling up their face instead of down, while Zoro hung onto their waists as all plummeted to the ground.

Zoro tried his best to open his eyes and perhaps see what they were about to land on—if it was anything at all, but the air flowing so fast against them made it hard to see anything all. The coolness of it making his eyes water and blur his vision.

_Shi-! _Zoro inwardly cursed. _We're gonna end up splattering back against the ground!_

Turning Zoro could somehow see Robin holding onto Luffy's arm next to them. At least someone had a hold of that idiot before he fell somewhere else.

"TREEEEEESSSS! ! !" Luffy pointed out beneath them, all turning that way to see he was right.

With wide eyes Zoro met them before he would have liked. He pulled the two pups close to his body hoping; somehow, they'd make it through the branches and what else, in one piece. After a few flips and scrapes from the branches they finally met the ground—but due to the branches slowing them down, it wasn't as hard of an impact as Zoro thought it would be.

Groaning and aching, Zoro had landed on his back; Chopper had landed on top of him and appeared shaken up, but safe. Usopp . . .

"Uh," Zoro groaned as he turned to his left arm, where he had been holding onto Usopp to find it vacant.

Zoro shot up quickly, looking around for him. It wasn't long until his eyes met Usopp's trembling frame, lying face first in the dirt—his nose awkwardly bent sideways. With a sigh of relief after hearing groaning coming from the 170-year-old pup Zoro laid back down and closed his eyes to even his breathing.

It wasn't long before he felt Chopper hop off him, standing up and shaking the dizziness from his head.

"Uuuuhhh, are we dead?" He asked, shaking his head to clear his double vision.

"Don't think so," Zoro groaned, sitting up and then kicking Usopp over to lye on his side. "Hey, Usopp, you alright?"

"Sky Island scary, Sky Island scary, Sky Island scary," Usopp chanted, somewhat rocking back and forth.

"AH! Oh no!" Chopper gasped, seeing his long time friend in such a condition. "He's gone into shock!"

"When has he not?" Zoro let out a painful chuckle before standing up and wiping the dirt off his pants.

A rustle in the bushes next to them caused him to turn sharply. In pain or not he was going to defend his pup friends.

"Take it easy there puppy," came Sanji, coming out with a relaxing smoke and Nami behind him, still trembling.

"You land in the trees too huh?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah," he sighed, exhaling a lung full of smoke. "What happened to you three? I thought you usually land on your feet."

"That's cats dumba- -," Zoro growled, baring his fangs. "We're dogs."

"You said it, not me," Sanji sighed with a small smile, taking a drag of his cigarette.

The group turned to find Robin coming out of more bushes, but she was alone, and everyone knew they had seen her with Luffy.

"Where's Luffy, Robin?" Nami asked, stepping out from behind the blonde Blood Warrior.

"I'm not too sure," Robin said, continuing to look around. "He was with me when I fell—but apparently, somewhere in-between, he let go of me."

"Great!" Nami sighed, throwing her arms in the air. "Who knows what happened to him now!"

Right after Nami had said that though everyone heard a loudening yell. Everyone looked up wondering where it was coming from, but even as it became louder they saw nothing. The shout of course was quite familiar to everyone.

"Is that—?" Usopp started, cocking his head at the sound.

"Luffy!" Nami gasped as suddenly the yell was met with a loud crash and then a heavy splash.

"Shi-!" Sanji cursed as he took off in the direction the splash came from, everyone else following in turn.

"What is it?" Zoro asked, suddenly they came to a halt at a lake beach.

"A lake?" Nami question. "Just what's a lake doing up a mountain—if that's indeed where we are."

"Oh we're on Jack's mountain," Robin nodded. "I'm sure of it—the air's too thin to think otherwise."

"Now that you mention it . . . the air is thin," Chopper nodded, sniffing at the air with his blue nose.

Suddenly, before everyone, Luffy popped his head out of the water screaming for someone to save him and that he was drowning. Everyone gasped and jumped as he suddenly went down.

"Vampires can't swim?" Zoro asked, strangely calm about all this.

"Have you ever seen a bat swim?" Sanji asked, casually taking his shoes off, preparing to dive in after him.

"Then why are you going to dive in after him?" Zoro asked, raising a brow.

Chopper couldn't believe it. The two were having a normal conversation when someone was DROWNING! How could they be so calm in a situation like this? !

"Oh I get it!" Chopper squealed with a wide admiring grin pointed in Sanji's direction. "You're going to jump in anyways, even knowing it's useless you're gonna try because he's your best friend! That's so! . . . so! . . . I'll go with you! !"

At that Chopper turned and jumped in after Luffy. Sanji blinked a few times until Zoro face-palmed himself.

"Actually . . . I can swim," Sanji admitted. "It was a pain in the a- - to learn, but the old man made sure I knew how to swim . . . just in case something . . . like this happened . . . can Chopper swim?"

"Yeah . . . he wasn't the best swimmer in the Pack," Zoro hissed, turning towards Sanji. "No he can't."

And so, after fishing the two drowning idiots out, the two placed their feet on their swollen bellies, making them spit up ever ounce of water they inhaled.

"Sheesh Luffy," Sanji groaned, kicking the New Fang's stomach even harder. "You of all people have to land in the water!"

"Chopper! Chopper open your eyes!" Usopp cried, smacking the young pup's cheeks as Zoro continued to press the water out of him.

"Hhh, he's fine," Zoro sighed out. "You know better than to jump into the water—you can't swim remember."

"I'm sorry," Chopper sniffed with water eyes. "I just . . . wanted to help."

"I know," Zoro shook his head and then turned towards the Vampires who were helping Luffy sit up and cough up the rest of the water in his lungs, each one taking turns to pat and rub his back . . . they were really concerned about him.

"UGH! You IDIOT!" Nami growled, pushing him over. "You almost gave me a heart attack! Don't do that!"

Maybe not . . .

"You do that again and I swear you'll owe me for the rest of your life!" she pointed a dangerous finger at him.

Luffy only responded by spitting up the rest of his water. He turned to the others and only gave them that same Luffy-grin of his. They all sighed knowing they couldn't stay mad at that face forever.

"Nee, hee, this place is already an adventure!" he cheered, suddenly hopping to his feet. "So this is Sky Island? !"

"It appears so," Robin said, straightening herself and looking around. "This forest seems old—and nothing what I read about Skypedia."

"So . . . what do you think then?" Nami asked, looking at the eldest in their group.

"My guess," Robin said, coming up and touching a large tree. "That this is Shandora."

"What? Are you sure?" Nami questioned, her fists flying to her hips, brow raising.

"It's the only thing that explains a place like this up in the mountains," Robin said, looking up and noticing some sunlight peeking through the tree leaves. "Well—at least be glad we landed here, the sun is still up and the trees here are so dense it's quite shaded."

"You're right," Nami groaned, holding her stomach and sliding down a tree trunk to sit down. "I have been feeling rather queasy since being in all that sun. Is it almost night?"

"Not that I can tell," Robin said, glancing up. "By the looks of it it's nearing noon."

"Great," Nami sighed out, slugging over. "Then we have to stay in the shadows—even that's not fun."

Nami groaned in her palms before she blinked and picked her head up in confusion. Her brows crinkled before she lifted her arm, pointing out before her towards the lake saying—

"Who's that?"

"What?" everyone turned to see a person, a man by the looks of it, skiing across the lake—headed right towards them.

Some of the group only took a few steps forward, wondering who this person was. The closer the man got the more they noticed his strange attire—even his crazy tribal mask he was wearing.

"Is that—?" Nami started, standing up and squinting her eyes at him as he only sped faster towards them.

"DA- - VAMPIRES! !" he shouted as he jumped from the lake's beach and suddenly kicked Luffy right in the face, knocking him against a tree quite hard.

"LUFFY! !" Everyone gasped, seeing the boy unexpectedly fly across them and hit a tree, cracking the hard bark from the impact.

"Da- - you!" Sanji growled, coming towards the man, intent on kicking him in the face just like he had done to Luffy, but strangely Sanji wasn't as fast as he was here, the air making it hard for his muscles to get enough oxygen to move properly. "Shi-!" he cursed once he saw the, now recognized, Werewolf before him notice his slowness and take the time to strike.

It wasn't long before he attacked. Kicking Sanji in the face just like he had done to Luffy, only Sanji ended up flying sideways into a tree and hitting his back. Zoro was about to strike until he saw the Werewolf look at him with dark eyes saying—

"Stay out of this Werewolf!"

Zoro backed away from him, towards Usopp and Chopper who watched in trembling fear this Wolf Warrior take down Luffy and Sanji with ease. Zoro noticed that the Werewolf was solely intent on hurting just the Vampires—not that he was complaining or anything . . . it wasn't like they were getting 'too' beat up.

Nami screamed, barely dodging a hit from the Werewolf, a race she has come to hate with even more of a passion than before. Robin easily dodged the attacks seeing this seemed to be fueled with nothing but blind hatred and the Werewolf had just wanted to find a Vampire to hit.

As soon as he had appeared he was gone. Leaving the Vampires down and the Werewolves staring in wonder at just what had happened. Chopper immediately jumped towards the injured and checked their injuries.

"Some, cough, help you are!" Sanji spat out some blood that had got caught up in his mouth, glaring crimson at Zoro who only stood there casually.

"What?" Zoro asked, a small smirk on his face. "He wasn't my enemy."

"Ow, ow, ow," Luffy moaned, Chopper helping the boy sit up and check his spinal position, seeing if his back was straight. "Who was that?"

"Another Werewolf," Usopp said, crossing his arms with a sure nod. "I'm sure of it."

"Errr! You three! !" Nami suddenly got up and marched towards the three pups. "Why the he- - didn't you do anything? !"

"He wasn't attacking us, so why would we?" Zoro asked, his arms crossed, standing his own against the Vampiress/witch.

"Wha—wha—what? !" Nami bellowed like she couldn't believe it. "We're a TEAM! We're supposed to protect each other!"

"Tch, no one ever said I had to protect you," Zoro grumbled, glancing away from her. "The only reason I came along was to protect these two."

At that he pointed to Usopp and Chopper who tried to get off as innocent as possible—if possible to the angry witch before them.

"Well," Nami sighed out heavily, letting her arms flap forward and then swing in Luffy's direction. "You could at least protect Luffy, hm! Your 'bonded'. Maybe that'll win you a shot of getting in his pants!"

"What?" Luffy asked, still wondering if he heard right.

Robin lightly bit her bottom lip wishing the redhead hadn't said that. Everyone else didn't need to know that to be honest. Truthfully, Robin didn't know if the redhead even registered what had just came out of her own two lips—even she had wanted to keep it secret . . . for blackmail later on.

At the sheer mention of it Sanji dropped his cigarette numbly, blinking in confusion before glancing at the Werepup. Did he hear right? Even Usopp stuttered a bit at hearing Nami say such a thing—it wasn't like Nami to say things like that. Zoro though just stood there, his face completely read—49 percent out of sheer hatred for the young Vampire female, 51 percent out of total embarrassment—the blonde would never let it go.

Then suddenly, about a minute after she had said it Nami realized her words and the effects on their group. She glanced around with slightly widened eyes before covering her mouth and shrinking down a little, giving off an apologetic shrug and smile.

"Oops, sorry," she said, companied with an uneasy giggle before scooting over closer to Robin in case that death glare from the oldest pup meant he was about to lunge out at her.

"Wait a minute," Sanji started, lifting his hand to point towards the pup lightly. "You . . . ?"

Before anything else was said all halted hearing the sound of—flapping wings? All glanced up towards the tops of the trees. It seemed to be around there, somewhere high.

"W-What's that? !" Usopp gasped, jumping behind the nearest person—Sanji.

"Hey! Don't cling to me!" Sanji growled, trying to get the pup to let him go.

"What is that? !" Chopper cried, burying his face into Luffy's chest.

Luffy only placed the wolf doctor down and stood up, a hand on the top of his hat and he tilted it up and looked closely before pointing upward saying—

"Vampire!"

"Where?" Sanji asked, looking at the direction Luffy had pointed to, he hoped they weren't as hostile as the Werewolf they had ran into . . . then again . . . he sort of did—hoping they'd attack the crap out of those stupid Werewolves who didn't help one single bit.

All backed up as the Vampire came down, landing gracefully before them before shifting back into his human form to reveal a long white beard and the stature of an old, thin man.

"Greetings," he said with a graceful bow, elegant like Vampires are. "What brings visitors to this land?"

"Hey," Sanji said, looking at him and then pointing back towards Zoro and the other pups. "We have Werewolves here . . . you not going to attack them?"

"Hey!" Usopp shook a fist up at the blonde whom leg he was currently constricting.

"Oh—you're right, there are Werewolves," the old man dressed in armor noticed, but other than notice—he did nothing about it. "How strange . . . are you traveling with these Vampires?"

"Something like that," Zoro admitted with a shrug.

"I see," he said with a nod. "Then you all are considered guests—we have not had guests here in about—oh, over 200 years. It's very nice."

"So Wait . . ." Nami stepped forward, continuing to eye the man strangely. "You're not here to fight us for trespassing?"

"Oh good gracious no," he said, waving his hands. "I don't attack without a reason, and besides—you seemed friendly so I assumed you were visiting."

"Old man! Old man!" Luffy suddenly bounced in front of him. "You could transform into your final Vampire stage! That is SO cool! Can you fly? !"

"Uh . . . yes . . . that's how I got here," the man stared at the New Fang strangely. "And who might you be my young lad?"

"Oh, I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" He chirped, reaching for the man's hand and giving it a firm shake.

"The Blood Prince?" the man said, his eyes widening.

"Yeah," Luffy grinned wide, pearly whites perfectly seen.

"Oh," the man said with a nod, pondering what to say now. "I met your . . . what would you call him? Cousin? Gol D. Roger, when he reigned."

"Yeah, something like that," Luffy shrugged, he never paid attention too much to his family line—all he knew was that they were related, period.

"It was a shame the man met his end," the old man gave off a sad sigh as if remembering an old past friend. "He was a wise and good Head Blood."

"So I heard," Luffy replied, his pinky now stuck up his nostril.

"Luffy!" Nami hissed, hitting him upside his head.

"I am Gan Fall," the man suddenly bowed once more. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. Before I take you anywhere though, I must ask for names, nothing personal, it's just protocol."

"Well I am the great Wolf Warrior Usopp!" Usopp suddenly pushed Sanji aside and poked out his chest proudly.

"He looks like a pup to me," Gan Fall admitted that the boy was too young to even be considered a Wolf Warrior.

"That's because he is!" Sanji growled, kicking the pup upside the head for pushing him aside. "Name's Sanji by the way."

"Oh yes, the son of Zeff, and, I do believe, Blood Princess Lantha," Gan Fall said with a nod.

"Wait!" Usopp gasped, jumping up and examining Sanji closer. "Your mother was a Bl-Bl-Blood Princess? !"

"That's right," Sanji grinned at the pup, quite proud of his heritage, knowing of course that the idiot pup couldn't top that.

"So wait," Zoro suddenly spoke up, gaining Sanji's attention. "That means you're related to that idiot?" At that he pointed straight at Luffy who was now attempting to become a monkey by swinging on the trees overhead.

Sanji let out a long, hard sigh at the sight of his . . . cousin, technically.

"Manhan, I feel sorry for you," Zoro chuckled causing a few veins to pop on the blonde Blood Warrior's head.

"Wouldn't that make you a Blood Prince too?" Usopp asked, poking Sanji in the side.

"Nope," Sanji answered simply. "I carry my old man's blood in my veins . . . not the royal blood of my mother. It's just the way things are."

"It's true," Chopper spoke up with a nod. "The mother's blood never touches the child's, so their blood is solely their fathers. This is the main reason why Princes are, above all, held higher than Princesses, because they can carry on the blood when the Princesses can't—unless they marry a relative."

"Doc's got it right," Sanji said. "Though I must admit I would make a great Blood Prince wouldn't I?"

"Suuure," Zoro chuckled. "The Blood Prince of Retardia."

That instantly struck a fight between the two, both going at it. Sanji kicking at the Werewolf, Zoro clawing at the Vampire—it looked as if it'd never stop.

"Alright! ENOUGH!" Nami shouted, she was getting a headache as it was and she was tired, she did NOT need this!

"Yes Nami my love!" Sanji quickly obeyed, kneeling before her like the lap dog he was.

"My goodness, you are a very young group," Gan Fall said, shaking his head at them. "Anyways—continue please."

"Nico Robin," Robin stepped forward with a nod.

"Yes, the last remaining heir to the Ohara Clan. It was quite tragic what happened, I'm so sorry," Gan Fall gave his sympathies.

Robin only inclined her head to him and took a step back to where she was originally standing. Chopper happily hopped forward and said—

"I'm Tony Tony Chopper."

Gan Fall smiled at the young pup who only swayed back and forth on his hips, quite cute. His eyes then turned towards the other Werepup who seemed to look at him quite distrustfully.

"And is that your older brother?" he asked, motioning towards the eldest Werewolf.

"Who? Zoro? No, no, he's just a friend, but he is a lot like one isn't he?" At that Chopper let out a cute giggle before hopping over next to the oldest pup whom Gan Fall was eyeing, waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Roronoa Zoro," Zoro replied, tilting his head slightly before sniffing and turning away.

"Ah yes, Dracule's pup. I heard you were banished—I guess it was true," Gan Fall said with a nod after seeing Zoro roll his eyes and grumble something to himself.

"Don't mind him, he's like that," Nami said. "I'm Nami by the way. So where is this place you're going to take us?"

"Why—to my Clan," Gan Fall said with a kind smile.

"Y-You're a Blood Lord? !" Usopp asked, his eyes widening.

"Blood Lord? ! Where? !" Luffy gasped, suddenly jumping down from the tree he was swinging from.

"No Luffy," Sanji stopped him by placing a halting hand on the boy's chest as he neared Gan Fall as if ready to pummel him. "Not every Blood Lord is evil like Crocodile—remember Vivi's dad? Yeah, gooood."

"Oh . . . okay," Luffy shrugged it off.

"Well . . . I was . . ." Gan Fall admitted, scratching at his helmet. "I can't be anymore, but that doesn't mean I won't still protect my people."

"Aw, how sweet," Nami smiled.

"Wait . . . you were talking about Crocodile?" Gan Fall looked towards Luffy. "He's a Blood Lord?"

"Was is more like it," Luffy chuckled, looking quite cocky and proud at the fact that he beat him up.

"I see," Gan Fall said in thought. "Yes, even Vampire Clans can become corrupted."

"It was the stupid Hunters' fault," Luffy groaned. "They ruin everything."

"Indeed they do," Gan Fall said, his voice becoming more strained at the mention of them.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked, noticing the way he reacted to just the mention of Hunters.

"I'm fine," he said with a strained smile before he turned and said, "Follow me. I'll take you to the mansion."

"Yahoo!" Luffy cheered, pumping his fist into the air. "We get to see sky people!"

"Hey, hold on a sec," Sanji said, halting everyone as they turned to him. "You seem to have some sort of domestic problem."

"What do you mean by that?" Gan Fall asked, looking at the blonde Blood Warrior.

"We were attacked by a foreign Werewolf," Sanji said. "I thought there were just Vampires living up here."

"Well," Gan Fall said with a shake of his head. "Those are the Shandorians."

"The what? !" everyone nearly said in unison.

"They came here—oh about 4,000 years ago," Gan Fall said, recalling the day that he had read about from their history books. "Strangest thing happened—it seemed their whole Pack had gotten shot up here and stuck . . . we've tried to help them back down but they won't leave. Now they've decided to start up a feud with us. It's a shame really . . . it would lift all my sorrows if they would just stop fighting."

"You want peace—with Werewolves?" Nami asked, finding the idea just . . . foreign.

"Yes," Gan Fall nodded. "You all are young and filled with today's ideals of such things, but I believe it would save many a Blood Warrior, and Wolf Warrior if we could just stop fighting and share the land."

"I see," Nami nodded. "I highly doubt that'd ever happen though," she said with a giggle. "I mean come on . . . Werewolves? They're complete idiots!"

"We resemble that remark," Usopp butted in, all three Werewolves growling at the redheaded Vampire.

"I shouldn't expect you to understand," Gan Fall sighed out. "You are young, like I have said—you have not run any Clans or Packs before."

"No I agree!' Luffy suddenly spoke up. "We should be at peace! It would make everyone much more happy!"

"It's a shame you'll never become Head Blood, Blood Prince Luffy," Gan Fall said with a somewhat sad smile. "You'd make a good one."

Luffy only smiled before Gan Fall remembered his mission and so turned saying—

"Oh, well, follow me. I'll take you to a family who will house you for however long you wish to stay."

"We really appreciate this Gan Fall," Robin smiled at him softly. "This land is foreign to us with unknown dangers—we are glad you still scout around and pick up travelers like us."

"The pleasure is all mine," he said with a smile.

"This is going to be the best vacation ever!" Luffy cheered, pumping both fists in the air.

Sky Island . . . Shandora . . . Skypedia . . . Jack's mountain . . . whatever it was called, Luffy knew it was going to be an adventure and adventures was what he loved the most.

Especially adventures with his Clan!

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry if you guys are like 'what the heck? ! Why didn't he beat in Bellamy? !' but I have reasons for holding it off, don't worry. It will come, just later. Well I hope you guys enjoyed! Until next chp!**


	20. Trouble

"Oh my! The Blood Prince and his company—in my home?" the older Vampire gasped. "Why I never thought I'd see the day."

"Hm, hm, calm down Pagaya," Gan Fall said, trying to calm the Vampire down. "They're here vacationing and need a place to stay. Would you mind housing them for the time being?"

"Not at all," he said with a nod. "Me and my family'd be honored—but—are those . . . Werewolves?"

"Sure are," Sanji spoke up, his tone quite dull.

"You're very casual," Usopp muttered, crossing his arms as he stood next to the blonde Vampire.

Pagaya hadn't said anything, but continued to gaze on at the three pups with worry in his features. His worrying expression passed towards Gan Fall and it was then the group knew there was going to be some sort of problem.

"We'd love to host _all_ the Blood Prince's friends," came a younger voice as a young woman stepped out holding a strange looking pet fox in her arms.

"Conis," Pagaya said, turning his head to his golden-headed daughter.

"Oooh my!" Sanji drooled, instantly melting before the beauty.

"Hm, welcome to our home," she said with a soft smile and incline of her head.

"I'm sorry to trouble the both of you, but you're the only family I could see housing them in the Clan's mansion," Gan Fall said as he glanced around towards the hallway they waited in and towards the other apartments.

"Like papa said," Conis spoke up, placing her pet down. "It's no problem at all. It's not often royalty gets to stay at our home."

"Well then, take good care of them," Gan Fall nodded. "They're a good lot—even the Werewolves. I wish to show no prejudice."

"Yes lord," they both said with a nod. "We won't—but we're not sure about the others."

"Ah don't worry, we won't be here for long," Luffy spoke up, waving off the problem.

"Oh, how long to you plan on staying?" Pagaya asked. "Our home is yours for as long as you like."

"Just today," Luffy said, holding up a single finger. "But when night comes we'll leave."

"Well, by no means are we chasing you out," Pagaya shook his head.

"You're not," Luffy said with a bright smile. "It's just we're going to explore Jack's mountain!"

Just at Luffy saying they were going to explore the mountain, worried expressions appeared on each Vampire before them. Even Gan Fall showed signs of worry.

"What's the deal here?" Nami asked, placing her fists on her hips. "What's so wrong about exploring this mountain? !"

"Hhh, please come inside," Pagaya motioned for them to enter. "We'll tell you then."

All entered, even Gan Fall, but he stood still while the others sat and waited for the explanation. Nami groaned and looked at the three before asking—

"Well?"

"Well," Conis started, still quite nervous about telling of their Clan's problems. "6 years ago—a group of Hunters came here, causing nothing but trouble for our people."

"Oh! I hate those guys!" Luffy grumbled like a little child who didn't want to take his yucky tasting medicine.

"They're the reason why our Blood Lord—Gan Fall, had to resign," Pagaya sighed out sadly, glancing at his once leader.

"It's true," Gan Fall sighed out heavily, bowing his head in shame. "It seemed most of their attacks were directed towards me and so as long as I stayed here—then my Clan would be in danger. I had no choice but to leave—and protect them from afar."

"We still miss you Blood Lord Gan Fall," Conis said, looking at her former leader. "No matter what—you're still our Blood Lord."

"Thank-you child," Gan Fall smiled softly, nodding towards her. "That means a lot to me."

"You're still our strongest warrior," Pagaya said. "Capt. McKinley can't quite manage things the way you could. After all—he's not Blood Lord."

"But He and the other Blood Warriors are still keeping a good job at protecting you and the rest of the Clan," Gan Fall nodded.

"Oh—I'm sorry," Nami said. "I didn't know you were suffering from Hunters."

"Yes," Pagaya sighed and bowed his head. "Even though it's been 6 years it feels more like 60—they've caused more grief than even those Shandorian Werewolves."

"What do they want though?" Zoro spoke up; he knew Hunters and their laws and motives. "Hunters don't usually come out and attacks Packs or Clans without a reason. Are you sure your Clan hasn't done anything to offend them?"

"Of course not!" Gan Fall spoke up in his Clan's defense. "If all I'd say it was those Werewolves who brought the Hunters here—they're behavior is unreasonable . . . but then again . . . they seemed to only attack me and my Clan. I can't explain it."

"Mystery Hunters huh? Gotta hate those," Luffy nodded.

"Idiot!" Nami growled, smacking him over the head. "You don't even know what you just said!"

"We also assume it could be because of the amounts of silver this mountain holds—but then again there would be more than just a group of Hunters here if that was the case," Gan Fall nodded.

"Is that why you don't want us exploring the mountain?" Usopp asked.

"I'm afraid so," Gan Fall sighed out. "Higher into the mountain is where they dwell and is strictly off-limits to any Vampire—_or_ Werewolf," at that he looked at the three pups warily.

"But don't worry guests," Conis said, holding out her arms in welcome. "I'm sure they won't bother you if you don't go in their territory, so today enjoy yourselves—and when night falls you can leave this mountain if you want. I'm sure other adventures await you elsewhere."

"Sounds good to me, right Chopper?" Usopp said, looking down at his little pup friend. "No Hunters is good to me."

"Yeah!" Chopper cheered—after fighting scary Hunters he'd rather not run into more.

Zoro only sighed, leaning back in his seat. His eyes came to wander upon the Blood Prince who looked like he was holding something back . . . something like excitement and it was then he knew Luffy would probably want to explore the Hunter's territory . . . yeah . . . that's his best guess.

"I'll see you later everyone," Gan Fall said before bowing and leaving.

"So tell me Luffy," Pagaya said as he placed a cup of blood down before the guests. "Which Head Blood is your father? You'd have to forgive us Sky Vampires—news doesn't often come by and, well . . . we're so far behind in history we don't know what to think."

"Dragon's my dad," Luffy said, pointing to himself and taking up the cup of blood.

"Dragon?" Pagaya blinked in confusion—the name wasn't helping.

"Yeah, Monkey D. Dragon," Luffy nodded.

"Oh," Pagaya said. "—are the Gols gone? I thought their line was the Head Bloods."

"They are," Luffy nodded. "But Ace isn't old enough to be Head Blood Yet so dad's taking the roll until he is."

"I see—and you are from which line of royalty?" Pagaya asked, never before had a Head Blood come from any other line than the first—it was quite interesting.

"Ummm," Luffy glanced upward in thought—when it came to family lines it just took too long to think back. "Well—dad said that my grandpa's grandpa was from the first line, the brother of the Head Blood—so I guess that makes my line . . ."

"Second, Luffy, it's not that hard to count is it?" Sanji asked, groaning inwardly.

Luffy only giggled before taking a sip of his blood. One sip was all it took for his taste buds to reject it. He made a face at the taste before slowly glancing over at the eldest pup who only groaned at him with a slight bare of his fangs.

_Not again Luffy!_ Zoro growled seeing the want in the Newfang's eyes.

* * *

"Hhh, so how many Immortal Lords are going to show up?" the head of the Hunters asked, rubbing his temples—dealing with Vampires and Werewolves was always a pain in the a- -.

"It depends sir," a Hunter sitting next to him said. "They do as they please so none could show up."

"I see," the head said with a sigh as he looked down at all the Immortal Lord's files. "Let's estimate then . . . Crocodile won't be coming is for sure—he's the main reason we're having this blasted meeting! Let's see . . . ah yes, I'm sure—"

"What's up Hunters?" came a cool voice, making all eyes turn to the form of an Immortal Lord who came walking in with a grin and hands in his pockets. "We're you waiting for me?"

"Alpha Donquixote Doflamingo," the head of the Hunters said, leaning back in his seat. "Well, I might say—I'm surprised by your showing up."

"Don't be Sengoku," Doflamingo said as he came up to a chair and sat in it rather ridiculously. "I just came here out of sheer boredom is all."

"Hm? And just who is that behind you?" Sengoku said, raising a brow at the large shadowed figure in the doorway.

The being stepped out of the darkness and into the room. It was yet another Immortal Lord—and another Werewolf.

"Alpha Bartholomew Kuma," Sengoku sighed. "I anticipated your arrival at least."

"That's because he's the only one interested in these things," Doflamingo chuckled as he pointed back at the large Alpha behind him.

"Is that really so Doflamingo?" came another voice, all turning to watch yet another Werewolf walk into the meeting room. "Because if I recall you were here at the last meeting—and even the one before it."

"Wolf Prince Dracule Mihawk," Doflamingo let out a little chuckle as he watched the strong Wolf Warrior walk into the meeting room and take a seat. "Just what are you doing here? From what I recall, you only joined to protect your pup from Hunters . . . now that's he's banished what's your agenda?"

"My reasons are my own," Dracule said, crossing his arms and gazing at everyone with golden eyes.

"I must say I too am curious Dracule," Sengoku said, narrowing his eyes at the Immortal Lord.

"Yeah come on—tell us!" Doflamingo chuckled, sticking his tongue out in anticipation.

"Do you wish me to leave the Immortal Lords?" He asked, looking at the Hunters who seemed to stiffen at his statement. "As I recall you practically begged me to join because of whom my Sire was."

"No, no," Sengoku spoke up. "We never implied you leave the Hunters Association. You are a valuable asset to us; we would appreciate it if you continued to remain an Immortal Lord."

Mihawk said no more as he watched the others. They waited for a couple more minutes before deciding to start the meeting.

"Alright," Sengoku sighed out, standing up—dealing with nothing but Werewolves . . . _Dominant_ Werewolves could sometimes get out of hand. "I'm sure you've all read the papers about what happened to Crocodile."

"Yeheah," Doflamingo chuckled. "That stupid Vampire had it coming, and by that shrimpling Blood Prince of all people!"

"Yes . . ." Sengoku sighed out heavily. "Reports are that he traveled with a group of his own and other Werewolves—one being your pup Dracule," At that Sengoku glared at the Werewolf who seemed to not mind such hard stares.

"I have no idea how that came to be," Mihawk admitted with an uncaring shrug.

"You da- - well do!" Sengoku pointed at the Sire. "He fed off that Blood Prince and vise versa! They're traveling together to do nothing but destroy things. That's all that can come out a Werewolf and Vampire feeding off one another!"

"So I and Shanks went around destroying things?" Mihawk asked, leaning his head back against the chair he sat in.

"You didn't," Sengoku said, letting his temper cool a little. "But you could have—just like your pup and that da- -ed Blood Prince. I won't be surprised if they try to rise up against the Head Blood or Head Alpha."

"They won't," Mihawk said with a faint smile. "They have no intention of ruling their kind."

"Oh—since you seem to know them so well could you possibly tell my why they are traveling together?" Sengoku asked. "Surely it's not because they are 'buddies' now. No Vampire or Werewolf would dare stand each other like such."

"Maybe they are, maybe they aren't," Mihawk responded with another uncaring shrug. "The world is changing—so why not the relations between Vampires and Werewolves."

"That is exactly why we have you Immortal Lords!" Sengoku pointed at the three present. "You are supposed to make sure no alliance in brought."

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Doflamingo said. "Heaven knows what would happen to you humans if that even came to be. Yeah—that's right, we know exactly what you humans want—you want to make sure we never ally ourselves with each other in case of a possible genocide to your kind."

Sengoku growled lightly, that was the exact reason, but he hadn't expected mindless beasts such as Werewolves to figure that out.

"You have nothing to fear chief," Doflamingo chuckled as he hopped out of his chair and took a seat on the table itself. "It's not like we'd suddenly throw away our age old grudge against those bloodsuckers."

"It doesn't matter," Sengoku sighed. "Blood Prince Luffy and Wolf Prince Zoro are a threat as they continue to journey together. We need to split—them—up!"

"Oh, oh, question!" Doflamingo grinned, raising his arm like a child in school. "So by splitting up what do you mean?"

"Use any means necessary," Sengoku grumbled, he knew he was treading on thin ice with the peace between both Werewolves and Vampires but he had to separate the two—they were too dangerous to be in the same team.

"Oh, so say I want him to be part of my Wolf Warriors?" Doflamingo asked, every now and then glancing at where Mihawk sat, his golden eyes now fully upon the Alpha. "I know it's against our own code to take a banished wolf into our Pack but as you said—use any means necessary right? I could just dominate him for you and he'd never bother you humans again."

"True," Sengoku nodded, pondering Doflamingo's suggestion, his own eyes glancing from the grinning Alpha towards the pup's Sire who was glaring darkly at the other. "It doesn't matter, as long as he or Luffy is out of the picture."

"Alright then," Doflamingo chuckled as he leant back, folding his hands behind his head.

At that they heard the sound of a chair skidding across hard floor. All turned to see Mihawk get up and turn and leave—showing his dislike to the suggestion. Sengoku didn't have time to worry if the Werewolf was coming back or not or if he was quitting being an Immortal Lord—he had other concerns at the moment.

"Alright, now—I'd like to suggest another Immortal Lord," Sengoku said as he looked at the last two remaining Lords there. "Since we only have 3 Vampires as Immortals and have now lost one I suggest we find ourselves another one."

"Finally gonna get Red-haired this time?" Doflamingo asked.

"Hhh, that's what we're aiming for," Sengoku sighed, knowing that Blood Prince had, more than once, denied invitation on numerous occasions. "Let's hope this time he agrees."

* * *

"No," Shanks said plainly, looking at the Hunter messengers who were standing outside the door to the head mansion.

"B-But Blood Prince Shanks!" They objected. "This is your 10th time denying and we are searching for another Vampire to take Blood Lord Crocodile's place."

"It won't be the last time I deny if you keep asking either," Shanks said, crossing his arms. "How many times do you have to invite me to become an Immortal Lord before you get the picture that I don't want to be one?"

"But Blood Prince Shanks!" they once again protested, making Shanks sigh out in frustration. "You are the strongest Blood Warrior just like Wolf Prince Dracule is the strongest Wolf Warrior. With the two of you as Immortal Lords—"

"Have you forgotten the restraining order the Hunters placed on me and Dracule?" Shanks asked, his eyes narrowing at the messengers as he reminded them. "I can't be within 50 miles of him and him vise versa. I don't think you Hunters would like it if we were in the same room together and I started feeding off him. Now stop asking me and leave!"

The Hunter messengers looked at each other before bowing their heads in defeat and retreating. Shanks watched them until they left the gates. With a heavy sigh he slumped his shoulders and turned to shut the door.

Once shut he let himself slide lower against it. A hand on his face just rubbing in frustration. His hand came to a rest over his eyes and under his bangs. Once he slid all the way to the ground he sat there silently hating himself.

"Heh—you denied them again Shanks," he said to himself, smirking at his own torture he was putting on himself. "You know they'd gladly lift that restraining order . . . you know they'd let you see him again."

With that thought in mind Shanks bit his bottom lip. He banged his forehead against the palm of his hand and just groaned to himself inwardly. Shaking his head at himself, denying his needs on what they needed.

"Shanks?" came a familiar voice.

Shanks glanced up to see Ace standing in before him, looking at him with concern in his eyes. Shanks only put on a smile for the Head Blood Prince, making everything look like it was okay.

"Hey Ace, how's Vivi?" he asked, continuing to smile.

"She's better," Ace said, soon crouching down before the older Blood Prince. "But what about you?"

"I'm peachy," Shanks said with that same smile gracing his lips.

"Those were Hunter messengers weren't they?" Ace asked . . . he wasn't an idiot. "They asked you to become an Immortal Lord didn't they?"

"Yeah," Shank said, his smile fading as he bowed his head—there was no lying to Ace it seemed.

"Said no?" Ace asked, coming to sit next to the redhead.

"Had to," Shanks said. "I don't want the other Blood Warriors thinking I'm a traitor or anything," at that he let out a small chuckle—but even that was a cover-up.

"That's not it though," Ace nodded in understanding. "You said no because you didn't want to be near Dracule."

"Yeah . . . something like that," Shanks said, turning his face from Ace and gazing off into the dark mansion who was now blocking the rays of the sun for the Vampires who rested safely inside.

"You . . . wanted to say yes this time . . . didn't you?" Ace asked.

"Heh . . . I wanted to say yes each time," Shanks said, once again bowing his head. "Each time that I knew Mihawk would be there . . . I wanted to say yes."

"If this distance is killing you then why not go?" Ace asked.

"Because I'm not like him," Shanks let out a sigh, leaning his head up and against the door again. "He joined for noble reasons such as protecting the one he loved the most—his pup . . . but what would I join for? Just to see him and possibly . . . taste him again? I couldn't do that."

"Yes, but you didn't know he joined because he had a pup," Ace reminded the redhead. "For decades you knew he had joined for unknown reasons and yet still you didn't go to become one just like him and join him."

"I know," Shanks smiled softly, blinking slowly. "But ever since—ever since we bit each other and tasted the other I knew him—probably better than he knew me, and him likewise . . . I knew he wouldn't join the Immortals if it wasn't for some good reasonable reason."

"What do you mean?" Ace asked, wishing Shanks, who was like an uncle to him and his brother, wouldn't be so down like this—it just wasn't Shanks-like.

"I suspected he had a pup," Shanks said, his smile fading. "It was the only explanation I could think of as to why he joined. I didn't want to believe it though because that would mean he had to mate with some shewolf to get him . . . and that just wasn't Mihawk—he didn't like anyone really."

"Well, you haven't seen each other for a long time," Ace shrugged. "Perhaps that strange bond of yours weakened and you didn't know him as much as you thought."

"It never weakened Ace," Shanks sighed out. "I still know him through and through," a soft smile now gracing Shanks' lips as he thought about his once opponent. "The Wolf-Elders must have demanded a pup from him—just like our Elders did me, but—unlike Werewolves—we can easily not pick a mate. Werewolves on the other hand can mate with anyone uncaringly on the New Moon's night. If I know Mihawk I'm sure he wasn't too happy about this but . . . from what I can tell, after hearing all about his pup . . . he greatly cares about him—enough to join an organization he'd once rather die before joining."

"You still care about him don't you?" Ace asked.

"Heh, is it that obvious?" Shanks chuckled before turning to Ace.

Ace chuckled with the redhead before asking—

"Well—it seems they want another Vampire Immortal Lord, do you think they'll find another since they can't have you?"

"Don't know," Shanks said, tilting his head to the side in thought. "We'll see won't we?"

"Yeah, guess so," Ace sighed out. "You think they're talking about Luffy?"

"Probably," Shanks said with a nod.

"You think they'll want to get rid of him soon?" Ace asked, his tone darker now, coated with worry.

"Luffy's a big boy Ace," Shanks perked up, raising his arm and pushing Ace's hat on his head a little tighter. "I'd like to see the Hunters try and take him down."

"Heh, you're right," Ace chuckled. "After all—he took down an Immortal Lord not too long ago."

"Exactly," Shanks said, getting up with a grunt. "Well . . . let's go get some of that nasty bloodcups Zeff was dishing out earlier—just don't tell him I said that."

"Heh, I think everyone here knows you don't like any cooking—especially Zeff," Ace said with a chuckle as he got up with Shanks.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Shanks chuckled as he and Ace left towards the kitchen.

* * *

"He denied it again did he?" Sengoku asked, the Hunter messengers reporting in through the Den Den Mushi.

"Yes sir, we are sorry for failing you," the others on the other end said with bowed and ashamed heads.

"Don't be," Sengoku said. "He's denied our requests ever since so why change now? At least we tried."

"Aw, too bad," Doflamingo gave a sarcastically sad expression. "Know any other strong Vamps besides Red-haired?"

"No—we don't," Sengoku said, turning to the Alpha. "Hhh, until we can find one I want messengers to continue to ask Blood Prince Shanks. He'd be very valuable if we could just get him to agree."

"Hm, good luck with that," Doflamingo gave off a shrug. "The only reason I could see him joining is if you lay off the chase on Blood Prince Luffy. You know he practically raised him along with his brother Ace."

Sengoku only sighed before looking at the two Immortal Lords, Kuma being ever the quiet one. Sengoku slowly sat back in his seat before saying—

"The meeting involving you is over. You may leave now if you wish."

Doflamingo only shrugged before hopping off the table and heading out, Kuma close in suit.

"Alpha Bartholomew Kuma," Sengoku stopped the large Werewolf. "I'd like to speak with you for a little longer if you don't mind."

The large Werewolf Alpha said nothing, just turned and reentered the meeting room. With a shrug as to why they wanted to talk to that silent teddy bear, Doflamingo continued his way out of the meeting room, though, once out of the door he felt clawed hands grab him by the collar of his shirt and instantly slam him against the wall.

"Heh, heh, I have to admit Princy, I expected this," Doflamingo chuckled as an incredibly angered Mihawk stood before him, his clawed hands still gripping the collar of his shirt tightly.

"You wretched dog!" Mihawk growled, forcing the tall Alpha more into the cracked wall. "How dare you try this _again_? !"

"What?" Doflamingo acted as innocent as ever. "Oh! You mean trying to take your pup? Well—can't give up on that idea."

Mihawk sneered at the blonde, baring most of his fangs threateningly at the other Immortal Lord. Last time Doflamingo had suggested taking Mihawk's pup and making him become a part of his Wolf Warriors it was just a random comment between the two, which Mihawk had threatened Doflamingo to never touch his pup. Now he has gone as far as asking the Hunters Association, whom happened to strangely be the law between Vampire and Werewolf, for permission to do so.

"Don't you touch him!" Mihawk growled, his golden eyes boring right into Doflamingo's covered ones.

"Why are you so protective?" Doflamingo asked, still unintimated by the older wolf. "I thought you disowned him?"

Disowned, disowned! Mihawk had never disowned Zoro, no—Head Alpha Whitebeard had banished him, so was accustomed to their ways—and what Zoro had wanted, but still . . . he was still Mihawk's pup, his flesh and blood. He had protected his pup for decades from wolfs like him, so why would he stop now?

Anything Zoro couldn't handle Mihawk would always be there for him, making sure that threat never got to him. Doflamingo was a powerful Alpha and a very dangerous opponent. If he said he'd take Zoro and dominate him, then he'd do it. Zoro wouldn't be able to fight back—there was no way he could against someone like him.

"He's still my pup," Mihawk's tone was deep as he let his claws come up to prick Doflamingo's neck. "So if you dare lay a hand on him I'll kill you!"

"Ewh, harsh," Doflamingo said, raising his hands. "So is that it? . . . you think you can order everyone around just because you're the pup of the original Werewolf? Tch, I don't think so."

With another growl Mihawk readied to slam Doflamingo into the ground—perhaps smashing his face into the floor would satisfy his need to watch this insolent dog pay for speaking so lowly of both his pup and his Sire. Doflamingo saw this coming though and quickly twirled out of the older wolf's grasp, now standing a few yards from him—just in case he tried anything.

"Hee, hee," Doflamingo just giggled—the look on Dracule's pissed face just made it all the better. "That's right Dracule—everyone's after your pup because he's still young and weak—and, of course, the grandson of the first. You and him are the envy of any Pack—After your Sire died many sought you out to strengthen their Packs, but of course you were protected by Head Alpha Whitebeard. When you were older it was now impossible to take you into any Pack and become a Wolf Warrior for anyone other than the Head Alpha, but when news came that you had a pup . . . oh I'm sure you got many a wolf coming over, knocking on your front door for him. Is that it—Dracule? Is that why he was grounded until the day his Full Moon initiation came?"

Doflamingo watched the older Wolf Warrior's claws come out more, black and hard and wanting to be covered in this Alpha's blood. Doflamingo could only chuckled at it all. Sure Mihawk could possibly kill him, but he was an Immortal Lord just like him . . . it'd make the Hunters very upset if they had to search for another Immortal Lord.

"He'll make a fine addition to my Wolf Warriors," Doflamingo continued on, placing his fingers on his chin, just picturing the infamous Roronoa Zoro as part of his large Pack. "Oh don't worry—I'll allow you visiting rights if you ever want to see him, but I just gotta ask . . . does he even know who's grandson he is?"

Mihawk didn't care if it frustrated the Hunters in finding a new Immortal Lord 'cause that's just what they were going to have to do. Usually his demeanor is calm and collected, but not when concerning his family. Saying such things about his Sire and his pup could not go unpunished.

He was going to kill this wolf.

Before he even had time to lunge at him with his claws fully out the door to the meeting room opened and out came Kuma with Sengoku and his top Hunters. They looked at the two, soon—understanding what was going on.

"I hope you're not considering slaughtering Alpha Doflamingo, Wolf Prince Dracule," Sengoku stepped forward, his hands behind his back, but face stern as he glared at the raven-haired Prince.

Mihawk only glared at the grinning pink idiot. He would NOT let him grin for long, but what else could Mihawk do if not kill this Immortal Lord? There was nothing against the Law saying you couldn't kill another Alpha—anything outside your own Pack was free game . . . but still . . . Doflamingo was protected by the Hunters—just like he was.

There was only one thing to do.

Mihawk turned to Sengoku and with a hard serious glare said—

"You want them separated Head Hunter, Sengoku?"

Sengoku raised a brow; Mihawk never really did what the Hunters wished. Even Doflamingo's grin vanished—just what was Dracule trying to do?

"I'll kill Blood Prince Luffy before you try to take Zoro," Dracule said, glaring at Doflamingo as he said this.

"Just as long as they're separated," Sengoku said. "Kill or take one or the other—which ever one is taken down first then I'll leave the other left alone."

With another hard glare Mihawk stared at Doflamingo whose grin completely turned into a frown, he was upset now. With no other choice Mihawk left—seeking out the young Blood Prince to kill . . . to save his pup.

There was no other way.

* * *

"We're sorry we don't have anymore rooms to hold you," Pagaya apologized. "But this apartment isn't meant to hold much."

"That's alright," Chopper said with a cute smile and nod. "We can just sleep on the floor."

"Tcheh, just like the dogs," Sanji chuckled.

"Heeey," Zoro growled dangerously at the blonde Blood Warrior.

"I'll fetch blankets for you boys," Pagaya said with a nod, heading off.

"Enjoy yourself boys," Nami said, waving them off as she and Robin went to sleep in Conis' room—Sanji of course had begged to come but was ultimately denied. "Don't fight who's going to get the couch too rough."

"Wait—the couch!" Usopp gasped, pointing towards it.

It was about time he get a comfortable place to sleep so he deserved it. Before he could spring to it and call it his though a hand grabbed the back of his overalls and stopped him.

"Now, now puppy, Blood Warriors first," Sanji tsked, shaking his finger at the bad puppy.

"Yeah right, who says you deserve that couch? !" Zoro complained, he should get the couch; after all he was still healing from the wounds he received from that Hunter.

"Oh—and I suppose you do?" Sanji asked, letting go of Usopp and crossing his arms.

"What about you Luffy?" Usopp asked, looking for the boy. "You want a say I this?"

But all looked to find the boy out-cold in the recliner he had been sitting in. It was pretty early in the afternoon and neither had gotten a bit of sleep. Living with the Vampires the Werewolves had to make due with sleeping in the day hours and awakening to the night hours—very hard on them.

"Hhh, you know what? I don't feel like fighting over it," Sanji groaned, nabbing a pillow off the couch. "Let's just all get to sleep."

Zoro chuckled inwardly at seeing the heavy-lidded blonde suddenly give up and follow after Luffy into slumber. The couch was all his.

"Here you go boys," Pagaya said as he handed everyone blankets. "Sleep peacefully."

"Thank-you," Chopper said as the man darkened the room, leaving everyone to peaceful sleep.

They had been to sleep for a good number of hours before Zoro woke up in a cold sweat. Heaving as if he had ran 100 miles in 5 minutes he sat up and looked around. Everyone was still sound asleep snoring their dreams away.

"Da- -, I can't even get a good sleep," Zoro said, placing a hand over his chest and feeling his heart beat faster and faster making his body all the more hotter. "Da- - heat."

"Hm, you hot Zoro?" came a sudden question, catching the eldest wolf off-guard.

"Wah! Luffy!" Zoro gasped, nearly toppling . . . actually, he did topple off the couch.

Luffy had somehow come to sit just a seat from him at the foot of the couch. He stared at him in confusion, watching the Werepup curse as he attempted to untangle himself from the covers that wrapped around him.

"What are you doing up?" Zoro asked, looking at the time—it was only 6 p.m.—he shouldn't be awake until two more hours.

Luffy only shrugged his shoulder as he continued to watch Zoro get up and take his seat back on the couch. With a sigh Zoro leant back—still full of sweat, but luckily the darkness covered him . . . then again . . . Vampires saw good in the dark, didn't they?

Before anything else was said though Zoro heard the grumble in someone's tummy. He stiffened at the sound and slowly cranked his head towards the Newfang who sat a seat from him—he didn't have to be good to see in the dark to tell Luffy's face was beat red.

There was silence for a good long while before Luffy's stomach growled once more.

"Luffy . . . did you wake up, by any chance, just because you were hungry?" Zoro then asked.

"Maybe," Luffy said, turning his head away in embarrassment.

"Can't you at least eat what's given to you—instead of having to feed off me all the time?" Zoro asked, turning towards Luffy.

"I try," Luffy said, both their voices at an all time low for the others still slumbering in the room. "But it's just so yucky."

"Hhh, you're such a child—you know that?" Zoro groaned with a roll of his eyes.

"So does this mean I can feed from you?" Luffy asked. "It's been a while."

"Has not," Zoro snickered with the hint of a scoff.

Luffy sat still; Zoro hadn't said yes or no so he wouldn't move until a decision was came to. There was a slight gasp though as Zoro's hand came to the back of Luffy's head and pulled him to him. Luffy's nose quickly met Zoro's thick neck and the smell was just something to die for.

With a grin Luffy glanced up at Zoro, Zoro looking down at Luffy seeing a tint of red in those chocolate eyes. Opening his mouth Luffy brought out his fangs to come into Zoro's skin. Zoro let out a moan that sounded too sensual for Luffy to ignore. Shifting himself Luffy came to straddle Zoro's hips, a knee on each side as he fed.

Luffy hadn't begun feeding for a minute until Zoro realized what a bad idea this had been. He was having one of his heat-waves before it took full affect on that night that was so very close right now. During this heat-wave he'd get unreasonably aggressive . . . or horny . . . it all depended on who he was around . . . and Luffy just so happened to be one of the ones whom made him incredibly horny.

"I'm sorry Luffy, but please stop," Zoro said, his hands coming to the boy's chest and gently pushing him away.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked, his mouth surprisingly detaching quickly from his skin.

Zoro's cheeks were tinted a nice dusty pink as his eyes glanced elsewhere instead of the concerned face of the Vampire. With a blink he closed his eyes and said—

"I-It's just too hot."

"Too hot?" Luffy asked, glancing around and noticing the room was actually quite cool. "It's not that hot."

"Yes—it is!" Zoro said as he pushed Luffy off him more forcefully, but Luffy quickly attached his arms around Zoro's neck and turned his direction to where he only fell back on the couch, with Zoro on top of him.

Luffy could see Zoro's widened eyes by this action. Luffy couldn't help but smirk—it was hard to surprise this pup, but Luffy knew how to do it just good enough to where he got the wanted reaction out of him. He even grinned at where Zoro's hands managed to stay as they fell down on the couch together—his hips.

Leaning up Luffy closed his eyes and melted his lips with the wolf's. He didn't know why, but ever since Zoro had stayed with him in his room for three whole days nurturing him back to health he had felt something towards him—something very intimate. So intimate that he wanted nothing more but to be near the wolf, hear him, kiss him, touch him. But more than anything else . . .

He wanted him to touch him back.

Luffy inhaled the wolf's scent and suddenly found himself addicted to it. He was a little surprised once he felt the wolf kiss back with such ferocious passion that he began to sink into the couch with the pressure the wolf applied. Luffy though was never one to be outdone, he pressed forward and kissed back with just as much passion.

The wolf had managed to get past his lips and sink a fang into the Vampire's tongue. Luffy let out a small squeak but moaned at the feel of the Werepup sucking on his tongue for some small droplets of blood it gave. In an instant Zoro's lips left his and a slightly clawed hand grabbed the back of his neck tightly, pulling his head back.

Closing his eyes tightly as the wolf sunk his fangs into his small tender neck Luffy was in heaven. His hands came up and massaged the wolf's scalp. He sucked harshly but Luffy didn't care—he actually liked how rough the wolf was treating him.

"Luffy," the pup whispered as he brought out his fangs and began lapping at the wound and then his collarbone. "Luffy."

Just Zoro saying his name in such a way turned Luffy on like nothing on earth. His eyes shot open glowing a bright red. He tilted his head forward and gazed at the wolf soaking his neck in saliva. Never before had he felt such a need, but the need was too great right now and he wanted that need filled.

"Make love to me Zoro," he said, his voice catching through Zoro's hazed mind.

At those five words Zoro halted his tongue. His eyes opened and he slowly lifted his head to Luffy who only brought his face closely to tenderly kiss him, his hand coming to the side of Zoro's face to gently caress him.

"Make love to me," Luffy said in-between hazy kisses. "Make love to me, make love to me."

Luffy wrapped his legs gently around Zoro's waist and slowly he felt the wolf moving against him. He hadn't thought he'd get any response from the pup, but he was. He leant his head back feeling the sensual feeling of Zoro thrusting against him—he wanted so much more now.

He didn't say anything though, of his wants or needs. He knew that going in too strong would possibly scare the pup away for reasons of his own so he let this go as slow as possible. Luffy's arms continued to cling to the wolf's neck as the pup buried his face into the crook of Luffy's neck, continuing his thrusting.

"Uh," Luffy let out a moan upon feeling Zoro's member press against his own, it was just a light brush but it was enough to exact a reaction out of the Blood Prince.

It was at that Luffy felt Zoro stop his movement. Now he just laid there on top of him—panting in Luffy's ear. Surely it couldn't be from those soft and small movements, so why was he panting so hard?

"Zoro?" Luffy asked quietly, turning his face towards Zoro now only seeing Zoro's eyes widened and his mouth agape in a heavy pant.

Quickly Zoro pushed up off of Luffy. He sat back up and continued his heavy panting. His eyes were off of Luffy knowing that if he looked at his blushing face once more he wouldn't be able to hold back.

Getting up, Luffy was quiet this time. Usually he makes a fuss of things and continues to ask what was wrong with Zoro, but this time he observes. Silently sitting back up he placed his hands in his lap and quietly watched Zoro and his panting. He watched Zoro's hand come down to his crotch and gasp a little before continuing his panting.

Zoro wanted to tell Luffy to leave the living room right now, to go to the bathroom or something—but all he could do was pant. He had to keep his mind off of the boy before he did something he'd regret. He didn't want to hurt Luffy and hurting him in such a way is all he wanted to do right now.

His eyes even widened more as he watched Luffy suddenly appear at his feet, his eyes watching him closely before he sat up on his knees and grabbed a hold of Zoro's knees. Zoro's panting slowed as he watched Luffy's eyes, tinted with a little bit of red. Just watching those eyes he hadn't noticed Luffy spread his legs apart and fit himself inside his thighs. Just watching those eyes Zoro hadn't noticed how Luffy touched him so sensually . . . just watching those eyes Zoro hadn't noticed that he was now lying back on the couch with Luffy above him, never breaking eye contact . . . just watching those eyes Zoro hadn't noticed how he came, his head leaning back and eyes finally shutting closed—no sound escaping those silent lips.

Letting out a quiet sigh Zoro finally managed to open his eyes. Once he had he found Luffy lying on top of him, his arms around his neck and head resting against his own. The boy wasn't sleeping but he was staring off into the distance—that is, until he realized Zoro had now come back to his senses.

"How are you feeling?" Luffy asked quietly, glancing up at Zoro.

It then dawned on Zoro that Luffy had just hypnotized him through the whole process. Since when did that idiot know how to do that so professionally? Well . . . perhaps it was in the moment like he tends to do when he becomes . . . aroused.

Closing his eyes Zoro bit the inside of his lip. He swallowed hard just as much as he opened his eyes knowing he had no choice but to say this to Luffy.

"Please don't touch me again tonight . . ." he said, making the boy's head pick up.

"What?" Luffy asked, his eyes showing worry. "Did I do something wrong? What is it?"

"Please Luffy," Zoro said, turning his head from the boy—it was already hard enough in the day time . . . but when night came and the rays of moon shined on him . . . it already hurt enough as is.

Luffy shook his head in understanding. He crawled off him and went back to his chair he was sleeping in. He watched Zoro lay still for a moment before he watched him bring his arms to cover his face. Luffy blinked silently before noticing the quiet sobs Zoro was resonating.

With his sonar hearing each quiet sob was more like a loud one. Perhaps Luffy had done something wrong, he hadn't meant to. He just . . . wanted to touch Zoro and make him feel good . . . even if Zoro didn't touch him back.

Luffy swallowed hard as he watched the wolf break down in such a state. The hard part about watching him like this was . . . he didn't know why he was like this. Was it him, or was it something else? He wouldn't tell Luffy so how could he help?

He thought he was helping Zoro just earlier when he helped him release his tension, perhaps he thought wrong. Luffy thought to himself about what Zoro had told him—to not touch him again tonight. Did that mean he could touch him other days and nights?

But, by the way he looked now . . .. Luffy didn't want to touch him again. If it made him like this then he would never touch him again . . . if there was something worse than not being touched back it was Zoro crying. He'd never seen him like this before, and never again did he want to see him like this.

Luffy's ears perked up once he heard someone moving towards Zoro. He watched closer and saw it was Chopper. He drug his blanket with him and came to touch the older's arm.

"Mm, Zoro," he mumbled, sounding half asleep.

"Yeah Chopper?" Zoro asked, rubbing his eyes before turning to his little friend.

"Can I sleep with you?" he asked.

"Sure Chopper," Zoro said as he picked him up and placed him near him.

Just when Luffy closed his eyes he could have sworn he heard Chopper say—

"Are you crying Zoro?"

"No Chopper, go to sleep," was the sound of Zoro's voice, sobs taking its toll of his tone.

_I'm sorry_, Luffy inwardly muttered an apology making sure he'd never put Zoro in a state like this again.

**Hot Shot's girl: Awww, poor Zoro :( But question, lovely fans, do you want Shanks to eventually agree? It's all up to you. Hope you enjoyed, but a lot of answers in this chp :) Until next time, bye! :D**


	21. Up Jack's Mountain

**Hot Shot's girl: I am SO sorry I didn't get this up sooner. My com just won't turn on and I'm super sad and scared that I'll lose all my videos I have on there TT . TT but anyways I had to go to the library to update for you guys so enjoy! :D**

"Wake up, Wake up, wake up!" came a familiar redhead's voice, making everyone groan but a certain someone melt at the sound of the feminine voice.

"I'm up love!" Sanji immediately jumped up out of his covers with his arms raised.

"I knew you'd be the first one," Nami said with a wicked smile. "Now get everyone else up!"

"Yes my love!" He saluted before turning and coming up to kick Usopp in the side . . . kicking a puppy was such a low thing . . . but Sanji could care less.

"Ayi!" Usopp yelped, waking up immediately to see an evilly smirking Sanji before him.

"Get you're a- - up puppy," the blonde Blood Warrior said, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "Where's the other pup who was sleeping next to you?"

"Chopper?" Usopp asked, also looking around for his small form.

"I'm right here guys," the little one gave off a loud and wide yawn as he slumped over the back of the couch, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, when did you get the couch?" Usopp asked, rubbing his aching back from sleeping on the floor.

"I asked Zoro to sleep with him," Chopper answered.

"Is that stupid mossheaded Werepup still sleeping?" Sanji groaned.

"Um, yeah," Chopper said, looking down at the older pup who seemed to be out cold. "Zoro, Zoro wake up."

It was just a gentle and light touch that Chopper so happened to give Zoro. A light pat on his forearm and, as if he hadn't been asleep at all, Zoro opened his eyes and looked at the pup.

"Oh, you're awake," Chopper blinked and straightened. "It's nightfall Zoro."

"Thanks Chopper," Zoro said, getting up and sitting still for a moment.

Without even a yawn from the eldest Werewolf there Zoro looked around. The lights were on and outside the windows night was falling everywhere. His eyes soon came to watch Nami come up and pinch the Blood Prince's cheek until he woke up, tears streaming down his face from the harsh treatment he got from his redheaded friend. Their eyes met in a brief moment before Zoro turned away.

Luffy cast his eyes downward as if in shame. Now Zoro didn't want to look at him . . . it was almost as bad as that one time when he had tried to feed on him without his consent and Ace told him. But this time . . . it felt so much more worse. His heart hurt . . . it did and Luffy didn't know why at the moment.

_I'm sorry_, Luffy kept repeating it inwardly since he knew the wolf wouldn't want him talking to him outwardly. _Just . . . don't stop looking at me Zoro._

The wolf not looking at him was like he never existed at all was hard. Luffy was one to hate to be ignored yes, but this was more than annoying . . . it was hurtful.

"Get up Luffy!" Nami shouted in the boy's ear, catching him out of his thoughts. "We need to get off this mountain as soon as possible!"

"Why?" Luffy turned to the Vampiress and asked, the look on his face was utter cluelessness.

"The Hunters remember!" Nami poked the New Fang in the head to perhaps get him to remember. "I swear you have the shortest memory span ever Luffy!"

"Oh yeah!" Luffy nodded. "Hunters . . . who were they again?"

"The ones pretty much ruling over this Clan," Pagaya spoke up.

"Hunters—ruling a Clan? That's SO wrong!" Luffy stood up with his hands clenched in fists. "Want us to beat them up for you? !"

"Please don't, not on our account Blood Prince," Pagaya held up his hands. "Hunters know how to kill the likes of us. As we've said before—this mountain is full of gold and silver—the Hunters take out as much silver as they need to fend us off."

"See Luffy!" Nami said. "We should just leave—I can't stand it if I get silver poisoning again!"

"I second to that!" Usopp raised his arm, remembering the time when he had been poisoned—quite bad as well. "It's not fun you know!"

"You were poisoned once Luffy," Sanji said, fixing his new shirt he had changed into. "You know it's not pleasant on our kind."

"But I survived," Luffy turned to everyone with a serious expression. "We all did. So what's stopping us from surviving again?"

"Luffyyyy!" Nami groaned. "We came here to vacation NOT fight off Hunters! That's the last thing on my mind! I barely managed to defeat the Hunter who tried to kill me!"

"Luffy's right though," Robin spoke up. "We survived. On top of that those were some of the top Hunters that Blood Lord Crocodile had with him—who's to say these Hunters are any less than them?"

"Don't encourage him Robin!" Nami bit. "Did you guys forget what Pagaya said? ! This mountain has scores and scores of SILVER! The one substance most deadly to any Vampire, or Werewolf," At that she turned to the pups, Chopper and Usopp were trembling but Zoro stood firm.

"Still though," Luffy bowed his head. "I can't just stand by and let a Clan suffer like this . . . living without a Blood Lord must be hard."

"It is," Conis spoke up with a nod. "Because of our Blood Lord's absence we've been getting attack by the Werewolf pack more and more. It's been hard on the Clan . . . especially since we have nowhere else to go."

"See!" Luffy spoke up, looking at Nami. "We have to help!"

"We can't!" Nami tried to get it through Luffy's head. "Not when fighting against Hunters who probably have so much silver to kill the whole race of Vampires and Werewolves!"

"Please," Conis took a step forward. "The Hunters haven't attacked us or anything since Blood Lord Gan Fall left. We are fine—and don't wish for any of you to get harmed."

"Conis," Sanji whispered out his concern for the poor Vampiress.

"Please continue on with your vacation," she said with a bow. "I can show you a road that leads down the other side of the mountain. It should lead you past the Shandorians' pack and the place of the Hunters."

"Why thank-you Conis," Nami smiled sweetly at the girl. "Guys! Thank the girl! She's going out of her way to get us out off this mountain safely."

"Awh, but I wanna fight the Hunters," Luffy pouted.

"Idiot!" Nami smacked the boy upside the head. "Just because you defeated an Immortal Lord does NOT mean you can take on the world!"

"I always thought it did," Chopper pondered.

"Hush you!" Nami pointed at the youngest pup, scaring him good as he leapt behind Usopp who leapt behind Zoro.

"Might I ask about Shandora?" Robin spoke up, looking at Pagaya and his daughter.

"Oh—you mean the original town?" Conis blinked.

"Yes," Robin nodded. "A human who led us here told us that the place where the Shandorian Werewolves lived was actually the place where the Originals were born."

"We've heard about it," Pagaya nodded. "Before it was a town near this mountain—it used to be a minors town a long time ago."

"Right," Robin said. "Not much is recorded all those millennia ago, but legend says that our ancestors—the original Vampire, and Werewolf, were once human minors who, for a reason still unknown, made a deal with the devil himself for immortality."

"Yes," Pagaya said with a nod, remembering the legend. "And it's because of that deal with the devil a curse was also placed on them."

"'Never again shall ye return to thy old lives as silver minors. No longer shall thy transformed hands touch the substance for ye are of a different race than humans—whom ye once were'," Robin spoke as if she quoted it right out of the texts.

"You know your literature my dear," Pagaya smiled softly at the raven-haired Vampiress who seemed to possess a great knowledge . . . so much knowledge that he could tell she wasn't saying everything she possibly knew.

"My Clan specialized in history," Robin said with a smile. "In fact . . . they were terminated because they sought to look up the records of the ancients—our ancestors, the Originals."

"Some things are better left forgotten then," Pagaya said with a sigh.

"I don't share such ideas," Robin said. "Which is why I'd like to see the ancient town—if it indeed is still intact. 4,000 years of rot could change a town immensely."

"Last I heard it was," Pagaya scratched the back of his head. "But . . . it resides higher up Jack's Mountain . . . where the Hunters are."

"I see," Robin nodded—seeing her only chance to investigate such an important historical site gone.

"Do you really want to see that old town Robin?" Luffy suddenly asked, his features serious.

"Well," Robin smiled at the Blood Prince sweetly, placing a lock of hair behind her ear. "It's alright if I can't see it, though it is an archeologist's dream to see it."

"Alright then—it's settled," Luffy said with a strong nod. "We're going to see it."

"LUFFY! !" protested those opposed to the idea—mostly everyone but Zoro and Robin.

"What?" Luffy asked innocently, looking at his friends. "Robin wants to see it."

"You're doing this on purpose!" Nami pointed at him. "Well I'm not going!"

"Fine!" Luffy stuck his tongue out at the girl like some child. "Then it'll be just me and Robin then!"

"Who all wants to go with Luffy anyways?" Nami looked at everyone, until her eyes fell on the oldest Werewolf who was grinning slightly.

"Well," Zoro said, pondering his thoughts. "Heading straight into danger for the sake of history doesn't sound bad to me."

"Uh, Zoro!" Chopper spoke up. "You'll get hurt, you always do!"

"So, then come with me if you're concerned," Zoro looked down at his little friend who froze at his suggestion.

"Uh . . . m-me? Going into Hunter territory?" Chopper gulped, remembering the last Hunters they had ran into and how scared he was . . . though together, with Usopp, they actually weren't that hard to beat.

"If you want—you can leave the mountain with the rest of the pansies," Zoro said with a roll of his shoulders.

"What was that Werepup? !" Sanji groaned, immediately coming into Zoro's space and shoving his face into his, greatly aggravating the Dominant.

"Get the he- - out of my face bast- - - Vampire!" Zoro growled, his skin seemed to rise just at being close to the idiot blonde . . . if he was this close to him once the New Moon's night came then he'd surely rip his head off and not care at all!

"Chopper," Usopp spoke up, gaining the little one's attention. "Are you really going to go into Hunter territory with Zoro and the others? You remember how dangerous Hunters were—remember all those silver fragments you had to get out of my face? !"

"I—I do," Chopper nodded. "But . . . I've decided that I've followed Zoro this far and I'll continue doing it!"

"Wow Chopper," Zoro chuckled a little, patting the little one on the back. "You're becoming a wolf more than Usopp—I'm proud."

"Oh shut up!" Chopper blushed and danced around a little.

"Well I'm sorry!" Usopp cried. "But I don't want to put myself in anymore danger than I have been!"

"Yeah," Nami nodded. "We'll be waiting at the foot of the mountain for you guys—if you return!"

With a 'hmph!' Nami turned and marched out of the living room.

"I'll always be by your side Nami-swan!" Sanji cheered as he and Usopp followed her out.

"Oh dear—I didn't mean to split up your small little Clan like that," Pagaya apologized.

"Pack," Zoro corrected, him and Luffy actually sharing a disagreeing glare.

"It's alright," Robin chuckled softly. "If things turn out the way they have been then we'll end up back together very soon."

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered, pumping his fist into the air. "Up Jack's Mountain we go To beat up some Hunters! . . . and . . . see Robin's old town!"

Robin giggled to herself. Even without this others she knew this would be an adventure for the four of them.

* * *

"This is what . . . your 20th time?" Shanks asked, leaning on the grand door that entered into the head mansion, just staring at the two Hunter messengers who kept coming back with the same invitation over and over.

"Actually it's our 24th time Blood Prince Shanks," they said, straightening before the royalty of the Vampire race.

"Hhh, whatever," Shanks sighed and rolled his eyes. "Like I said before—no."

"But Sir!" they spoke up. "Being an Immortal Lord has many benefits. One is immunity to any Hunter attacks on you or your Clan."

"Ha," Shanks chuckled, it was pretty funny what they said—to have protection—from humans of all beings when the best protection lived in this very mansion. "Why would I need that when I live at the Head Clan? Where the Head Blood resides? Are you saying Hunters are better protectors than him?"

The two blinked in confusion before looking at each other dumbfounded. Shanks could barely hold back his chuckles from the sight of the poor confused and pathetic humans. With a sigh Shanks continued—

"You see? Becoming an Immortal Lord wouldn't benefit me one bit. I don't need protection from the Hunters for myself or my Clan. My Head Blood can protect us just fine."

Shanks was about to shut the large black doors on the Hunter messengers again like he had the other 24 times, but he noticed the two still standing at the door, speaking to one another about something. With Shanks' excellent hearing he could hear them talking about the Head Hunter, Sengoku and about something he told the Hunter messengers to tell Shanks if he denied again.

"Uh," they turned to see Shanks still staring at them, his eyes narrowed in curiosity at what they were going to tell him.

Shanks crossed his arms with another sigh. He'd listen to this last plea, but then he was going to slam the door in their faces. It was getting tiring how every day they'd come by—at the exact same hour, and ask and ask and ask!

"Wolf Prince Dracule is seeking out Blood Prince Luffy's head," they said, halting all Shanks' thoughts of slamming the door on them right then and there.

"What? !" Shanks gasped, his eyes widening at what was just told to them.

"What's going on?" Ace came up behind Shanks, he overhead the commotion and came to see what was happening.

"When was this? !" Shanks demanded to know, his demeanor getting darker by the moment, scaring the young messengers into the collars of their shirts.

"A—A few days ago," they said, trembling before the powerful Blood Warrior.

With a growl, baring his sharp white fangs nicely to the frightened Hunter messengers, Shanks grabbed the closest one by the collar of his shirt and nearly pulled him off his feet.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? !" Shanks growled, his features darkening, he of all people knew if Dracule set out to kill something or someone then he WILL do it!

"What's going on? !" Ace asked once more, this time his question was coaxed with worry and concern.

"Dracule's going after Luffy!" Shanks turned to the other Blood Prince.

"WHAT? !" Ace gasped, now it was his turn to grab a messenger by the collar. "Why didn't you tell him earlier? !"

"We were—informed to tell him—today—by Head Hunter Sengoku," they said, trembling in the Blood Princes' grasps.

"Da- - it!" Shanks spat; tossing the messenger he had to the ground. "I need to stop him!"

"Is there anything I can do? !" Ace came up to the older Blood Prince who was readying himself to venture out to find Luffy before the wolf did.

"You were with Luffy in Alabasta right?" Shanks asked, looking at Ace as he tied his black cloak around his neck.

"Yeah," Ace nodded quickly.

"Then go back there and cover up as much tracks of his as you can," Shanks told the young Vampire. "If I know anything about Dracule is that he's an excellent tracker. He can track anything as long as he can find pieces of tracks. So do your best Ace and pray you don't run into him while doing this!"

"I can take care of my own," Ace nodded firmly. "If I run into anyone I'll be sure to send them off with their tails between their legs."

"I really wish you'd stop taking Werewolves lightly," Shanks patted the boy on his shoulder. "They're dangerous—just because you'll become Head Blood one day does NOT mean you are as strong as one. Remember that."

"I will," Ace said, grabbing his coat and putting it on.

The two headed outside without a word to the others in the mansion, not even the Head Blood.

"We have to hurry," Shanks said, glancing up at the time of the day it was—well—actually it was night now, but still. "I know you can't transform yet Ace, but try and hurry to Alabasta as quickly as possible."

"I will," Ace said again, with a nod.

Ace watched Shanks transform into his final stage all aged and experienced Blood Warriors could. Their human/bat mode. This gave you the ability to fly, something that was a great advantage to Werewolves.

"Shanks!" Ace called out to the redhead who was now in the air ready to fly off in one direction. "Make sure you keep Luffy safe!"

"I will Ace," Shanks inclined his head to the Head Blood Prince.

With that said Shanks turned and flew off. At times like this he wished he had the nose of a Werewolf where he'd be able to catch Luffy's scent and track him—but no, his nose only smelt blood and so far Luffy hadn't been bleeding and leaving a trail of blood like most victims of Vampires tend to do so he'd have to search from above hoping that Luffy was still somewhere around the Alabasta region.

* * *

"To the Hunters territory we go!" Luffy cheered as he and what was left of their group marched up the path pointed out by Pagaya that led up the mountain. "Oh, and to Robin's old town!"

"He's cheerier than usual," Zoro commented, cocking a brow slightly.

"I think it's his want to help these people," Robin nodded with a soft smile, it was her best guess—but usually her guesses were very close to the mark.

"You think so?" Zoro asked Robin who was walking next to him, with Chopper on his other side.

"I do," Robin said. "I'm not sure if you've heard or not, but Luffy was labeled as the weakest Blood Prince in history. I think, because of that he's been trying his hardest to help as much as he can . . . which is why he wants to help this Clan."

"Weakest?" Zoro asked, narrowing his eyes in disbelief at the older Vampiress. "Does that mean the other royalty are a lot stronger than he is now?"

"Well," Robin pondered a little before she chose her words. "He's stronger now. A lot stronger than anyone had ever thought. You see Luffy's mother, when she was pregnant with him, had contracted silver poisoning, and not the kind you get when fighting a Hunter. This seemed like a virus of some sort."

"I heard about that," Chopper spoke up from where he walked beside Zoro. "It affected many a Shewolf back before I was born. And it killed a lot of their pups, very few usually survived."

"That's right," Robin nodded. "Because of this many a Vampire blamed the Werewolves for giving it to them. Most of the time it was women—pregnant at that, and many a Vampire suckling was lost because of it, or became eternally weak."

"It was the same with Werewolf pups," Chopper nodded. "Those who survived were usually weakened as well, though some came out of the stage and later became great Wolf Warriors."

"My mother was part of that percent of Shewolves who were infected," Zoro nodded.

"I see, so then—you were the only one of your litter to survive?" Robin asked.

"No," Zoro shook his head. "I was an only child. I wasn't part of a litter."

"Weren't you lucky then," Robin giggled slightly.

"Usopp was part of a litter that was affected," Chopper glanced down, remembering Usopp had told him this horror. "He was the only one who survived. He said his mother ended up dying of sadness."

"I heard that happened to many a Shewolf," Robin nodded. "With their litters gone they just ceased to exist."

"Either that or have more pups," Zoro scoffed. "A lot did that as well."

"Yeah, but a lot of Shewolves died during birth as well," Chopper pointed out. "It was devastating to our race . . . ehhuh, I'm glad it's over with. I wouldn't like to see so many young mothers and pups dying. It's horrible. Zoro—didn't your mother pass away during your birth?"

"Yeah," Zoro said with a roll of his shoulders, he hadn't known much about her besides the fact that she contracted silver poisoning before his birth, bore him, and died.

"I heard it was more devastating to Vampires though," Chopper said, looking at Robin.

"It was," Robin nodded. "Because Vampires can't have litters like Werewolves many a time there was no chance for their unborn children to survive."

"But Luffy did?" Chopper asked.

"Yes," Robin nodded. "Though his mother did pass away during his birth, she at least brought him into this world. It's a good thing too—isn't it?"

"Yeah," Chopper giggled, looking on ahead of them to see Luffy looked at a fork in the road before choosing the road next to the fattest tree. "I like Luffy, and am glad I met him."

"So are we," Robin smiled softly. "You would never think he was born that weak would you?"

"No—you wouldn't," Zoro said, watching as Luffy bent down to pick up a stick and start banging it on tree trunks as they continued their way. "He's full of surprises."

"Good surprises," Robin smiled fondly at the boy in the led of them. "If I had any say—I'd say Luffy would make a fine Head Blood."

"You think so huh?" Zoro asked. "Even with nothing usually going on up there," at that Zoro poked his skull, making Robin giggle.

"He's got the heart," Robin nodded. "That's all that counts. The one who'll be Head Blood after Luffy's father was also a victim of silver poisoning."

"You mean Ace?" Chopper gasped. "But he looked so strong!"

"That was because his mother, Queen Portgas D. Rouge, kept the poison from her unborn child," Robin said, holding up her index finger to the young doctor.

"How! How can someone do that? !" Chopper gasped, his eyes all asparkle with amazement.

"It's still a mystery today," Robin spoke. "But many believe it was because her mother was a human."

"What does being half human have to do with anything?" Chopper asked with a curious blink.

"It's said that humans have very strong wills," Robin continued. "So that will passed onto Rouge and because of that she willed the poison away from her unborn child and held it in her until Prince Ace was born . . . he was born without a effect of poison on or in him. Rouge died the very day he was born though—the poison was too much for her, but because of what she did she was held as the greatest Queen us Vampires had."

"Woooow," Chopper nodded in amazement. "She was truly a mother!"

"Yes, but it was very hard on Luffy's mother because of Rouge," Robin said. "The Vampire Elders expected her to be just as strong as the passed Queen. To keep the poison from the child she was to bear as sacred royalty. She couldn't do it and so Luffy was born weak. The Elders were very unhappy with that."

"Tcheh, they sound just as crappy as our da- - Elders," Zoro commented with a snort. "Always pushing all the royalty to bear sons, and have more pups. Pain in the a- -."

"Did they push you Zoro?" Chopper asked, looking up as the elder pup.

"He- - no!" Zoro spat. "I was still just a pup for them to tell me to go out and have pups. If fact, the only thing they pushed me at . . . was to defeat my Full Moon Opponent . . . because my Sire didn't, and they . . . didn't want me turning out like him."

Zoro let out a sigh and Chopper noticed the regret in his features. The shame was there as well. Chopper knew Zoro wanted nothing more than to make his Sire proud, but when he returned defeated, having not eaten his opponent but, in fact, done what his Sire had done. Chopper knew it was hard on him—both him and his Sire.

"You know what I just realized," Robin's voice suddenly broke through the Werewolves dim thinking.

Zoro and Chopper turned to the Vampiress who looked as if she were pondering something. She gazed at Zoro, and with a kind smile said—

"You'd make a great Head Alpha."

"Ah-ha!" Chopper giggled before glancing up at Zoro. "See! I told you you would! I'm not the only one that thinks so!"

"You guys don't know what you're talking about!" Zoro said, walking faster than the two, but Robin had caught site of the blush Zoro was sporting.

"Did you know he was going to be?" Chopper turned to Robin with a smile. "After Head Alpha Whitebeard passes on then Wolf Prince Mihawk would become Head Blood, and then after him Zoro."

"What a shame," Robin sighed, shaking her head. "He would have made a great one, wouldn't he?"

"Yes he would!" Chopper chirped happily. "It's just—he doesn't share my opinion for some reason."

"I see," Robin nodded. "Then who shall be Head Blood if not Zoro?"

"Well," Chopper chewed on his bottom lip a little in thought. "Wolf Prince Marco would be after him . . . but . . . I can't really see him as Head Alpha."

"I see," Robin said. "Then who knows—perhaps fate will change and allow Zoro to fulfill your wish."

Chopper frowned at that. He only shook his head and sighed saying—

"No banished wolf has ever returned to throne. So . . . that's that."

"Don't give up yet doctor," Robin came and patted the little one on the head.

"Hey guys," Luffy suddenly spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "What's that?"

Pointing to the sky Luffy had one arm in the air, and one holding his beloved straw hat in place. All eyes glanced upward to see a strange light coming down upon them. At first it was coming in slow but very soon the light became faster and it wouldn't be long before it struck.

"What is—?" Chopper started, Robin instantly noticing the dangers of it and grabbed the young doctor, pulling him back out of its range.

"Ck! Luffy you da- - idiot!" Zoro spat seeing the boy still standing in awe as the light came down upon them.

In an instant Zoro jumped for the New Fang and lunged out of the light's way. Just barely they managed to dodge the sudden explosion that sent earth and rocks and trees flying everywhere. The sheer impact was even strong enough to force the four flying away in opposite directions.

"Aaaaahhhhh! !" Luffy cried as he tumbled in the air for a moment before landing in a few trees and then tumbling down a hill.

He and Zoro had landed in the same direction, but as soon as Zoro hit a tree, the branches hurled his body in another direction. Hitting the hill Zoro rolled in the complete opposite direction of Luffy.

"ZORO!" Luffy cried, he tried to grab a hold of him before he tumbled off, but Luffy couldn't stop himself as he tumbled farther and farther away—from everyone, and soon it wasn't long before he was all alone.

* * *

"What the he- - was that? !" Nami gasped, her eyes widening as she and the others gazed on at the destructive beam of light that name down higher up the mountain.

"Da- - it!" Sanji cursed knowing exactly who the targets where. "Can't they ever stay out of trouble? !"

At that he darted off back up the road. Usopp and Nami watching him in confusion.

"Sanji! Where are you going? !" Nami asked with concern.

"That beam was directed at the others!" he said behind his back. "We gotta go help!"

"Sanji wait!" Nami tried to stop him, but she couldn't . . . but those Shandorians could.

"AH!" Usopp cried in horror as they jumped out of the bushes and held dangerous claws at everyone—even Sanji who had immediately halted.

"Well . . . what are two Vampires and a Werewolf doing out here—all by themselves?" a strong looking Werewolf came up . . . apparently he was the Alpha of the Pack . . . and the one who had attacked them earlier.

"Crap," Nami muttered, wondering how they were going to get out of this mess.

* * *

"Father did you see that? !" Conis gasped, both had seen the light outside of their window.

"Yes child, I saw it," Pagaya sighed, shaking his head.

"Do you think . . . the Hunters . . . got them?" Conis asked, covering her mouth and sending off a silent prayer for her friends.

"I'm not sure," Pagaya sighed, coming up next to his daughter to place a comforting arm on her. "But pray . . . perhaps . . . with some divine intervention . . . they'd be so lucky as to survive."

* * *

"Uhhuh," Luffy groaned from where he lay—upside down against a rock, still seeing stars dance around his head.

Shaking off his dizziness he managed to roll over onto his side and slowly sit up. He had tumbled for a good long while and now his stomach felt like it was upside down.

"Ooooowwwhhh," Luffy groaned, holding onto his stomach as he stood up. "That didn't feel good."

Looking around Luffy noticed he had landed in a completely different part of the mountain. Nothing but old trees and bushes everywhere. Well—at least he had shade come the day time . . . if he happened to be lost from everyone else that long.

"Guys?" Luffy asked around, then he inhaled and tried it once more. "HEY! ! !"

Nothing . . . nothing but a scared flock of birds flying out of the treetops. Luffy slumped over and sighed. He was hungry . . . and alone . . . and hungry! He turned around and wondered if there was anything he could possibly hunt for food.

Nope, nothing but birds. Couldn't hunt those if he tried. He'd have to fly—which he couldn't.

"Those Skypeans could," Luffy mumbled to himself, recalling the time when Robin said they could transform at young ages—that was why the were called Skypeans, those who took to the sky early.

With a grump Luffy crossed his legs and sat down. Perhaps if he waited here the others would find him. Looking around he found himself in an open area—and near a creek. Shouldn't be too hard for them right? After all, Werewolves could smell out water.

"Hrrrrm, how long is this going to take? !" Luffy shouted out—he was never a patient one.

* * *

"Guys?" Chopper sniffed, coming out of a bush and into an open area—no one. "Guyhuys!"

Tears started to stream down Chopper's face. First thing was Robin pulling him out of some mystical beam's path, then the ground vanished and he fell—fell into some thorn bushes—that hurt—and then down a hill into more thorn bushes! He was still so sore from everything and now he was cold and alone.

"Sniff, ANYONE!" Chopper called out, hoping someone could hear him—but no sound came—only small chirps of birds who were settling in for the night. "I'm lohost! !"

Chopper began crying and running around in circles. What was someone like him going to do all by himself—in Hunter territory no less! ? The last Hunter he fought he wouldn't have been able to beat without Usopp so what was he going to do now if he ran into one? ! He was just a 150-year-old pup, what could he do? !

Suddenly a picture of his big brother Zoro's face came into mind. He was always so strong in tough situations. Chopper had always wanted to be like him. It was then he realized why he had thought Zoro would make an ideal Head Alpha—it was because of his caring nature for the uncared for! Yes! That was it!

"That's that!" Chopper suddenly puffed out his chest like a strong Wolf Warrior. "I'm going to prove myself to everyone, especially Zoro! I'll show him I can be a Wolf Warrior! Just like he can be a Head Alpha! Then! Like what Robin said, if fate allows! If Zoro somehow becomes Head Alpha then I'll be good enough to be in _his_ Inner Pack!"

With that proud thought in mind Chopper went off in search for everyone. He caught onto a smell—it was Zoro's, so he'd follow that trail and whatever dangers occurred on his way to him, Chopper would meet them head on. That he swore!

* * *

"Gah! Da- - it, what was that? !" Zoro cursed to himself, he finally got himself out of that tree that was hanging off a cliff.

It wasn't easy getting out, but he did. He got out and fell right off the cliff, luckily landing into a creek—though the water was quite shallow, where he landed, so Zoro right now was pretty sore as he marched down the creek bank.

"Some freaky beam?" Zoro continued to mutter to himself, holding his aching back that had took a good land off a cliff. "Were those the Hunters?"

It was a mystery to Zoro and it was going to remain a mystery until he found one and asked. Oh yeah—no doubt he'd run into one. After all, they were in Hunter territory right? He was pretty sure that trespassers would be attacked . . . and that was just what he was hoping for.

Glancing up Zoro could see the moon in all its glory. The rays gave his skin goosebumps, making him want to shift into his wolf form, but he didn't. He looked down at his hands and saw his claws were fully out. He chuckled lightly, he didn't even feel them extent—it was as if his body was starting to have a mind of its own . . . which was just what was happening . . . that reason alone is why he's so scared to be around the others.

His mood right now was darkening. Right now what he really wanted to do was find something or someone to beat the snot out of. He was a Dominant after all and most of those became aggressive turning times like this. He was no exception.

With a sneer Zoro bore a fang. He REALLY wanted someone to beat up now. Perhaps he'd run into that da- - blonde Blood Warrior. That would make him very happy, but that a- - was probably already halfway down the mountain.

"Hunters it is then," Zoro marched on hoping to find someone soon to ease his cravings.

* * *

"It looks like we were all separated," Robin took note, looking around in the dark forest to find only herself still standing around. "I have no doubt the wolves can find their way back—but I'm not so sure about Luffy. He's got such a horrible sense of direction."

Robin thought to herself and knew she should probably look for the boys. After all, this was Hunter territory and it could be quite dangerous for their small little group to be split up. She was no excellent tracker though, no, her skills were in ancient texts and artifacts—hunting someone down was for the Blood Warriors, not some archeologist Vampiress like herself.

"I suppose I'll just have to keep walking in a single direction hoping one finds me," Robin shrugged and continued her way.

She kept walking in one direction, keeping her ears alert to any sounds that could sound like a Werepup, or Blood Prince—or perhaps a Hunter. Nothing so far and so she kept on, resting every now and then. She hadn't stopped completely until her eyes met something so grand she didn't know what else to do but stare.

"Oh my!" she gasped, her eyes widening at the sight . . . a sight she had always dreamt of seeing ever since she was little girl.

* * *

"What is this? !" the Alpha asked once more, coming up to the group who were now rounded together by the Wolf Warriors.

"AH! What are we gonna do? ! What are we gonna do? !" Usopp cried, his arms still high in the air in surrender.

"Will you stop doing that!" Sanji spat at the cowardly puppy. "You're embarrassing to watch!"

"I can't help it!" Usopp cried. "These are my 'scared reflexes'!"

"You wouldn't happen to be Skypean Vampires would you?" the Alpha asked, crossing his arms.

"Of course not!" Nami defended herself. "We were just passing through. All we want to do is get off this mountain!"

"Vampires of any Clan aren't welcome here," the Alpha sneered. "You mind telling me why the he- - a single Werepup is with you? Were you kidnapped pup?"

"If I say yes then what will you do?" Usopp asked, cowering behind Sanji.

"Tch, we don't have time for this!" Sanji spat, not caring if he was outnumbered he'd definitely fight them all off to find out what happened to his dearest Robin. "Our friends need our help!"

"There's more of you?" the Alpha asked, narrowing his eyes. "Where?"

"Up the mountain," Nami pointed toward the spot where they had seen the beam hit—now all that was seen was dark smoke. "There were two more Werewolves, and two Vampires."

"Strange Pack of yours," the Alpha muttered. "Your friends are probably dead."

"What? !" Sanji gasped, his eye widening.

"Yeah, that da- - Hunter Enel got 'em," the Alpha chuckled lightly. "Served you right for coming up here in the first place."

"We didn't mean to!" Nami said, looking around at the others and soon correcting herself. "I didn't mean to! We were just supposed to be going on a Vacation and our idiot Prince decided it'd be fun to go up Jack's Mountain."

"Prince?" the Alpha asked, eyeing them suspiciously. "What Royalty leaves the comforts of his mansion to come wandering here?"

"Luffy," Nami and Sanji said at the same time, their expressions shown that they knew this was a 'Luffy thing' to do.

"B-But what happened to our friends?" Usopp got up the courage to ask.

"I already told you, Hunter Enel did them in," the Alpha said, glaring at the pup. "Anyone stupid enough to go higher up Jack's Mountain ends up being fried."

"Wait—you mean they used lightning?" Nami asked, trying to understand.

"That's how Hunter Enel kills his victims," The Alpha looked at the Vampiress. "He electrocutes them to death—while his other Hunters use the regular—silvered weapons."

"ROBIN! !" Sanji cried out. "I'll save you! ! Let us go dogs!"

"We have no intention of holding you," the Alpha said, waving his warriors off the strangers. "Let the Hunters get you.. . . then you can join your friends."

The three watched as the Werewolves backed away into the dark forest and left them alone. Usopp was trembling more than ever at what they had told them last.

"Hunters? !" Usopp gasped. "I thought they resided higher up the mountain? !"

"They do," Sanji nodded. "Which is why we're going up there! So we can kick their a- -es! COME ON! !"

At that he grabbed Nami and Usopp's wrist, zooming off and dragging the two reluctants up the mountain to avenge their friends . . . if indeed they were dead as the Werewolves had said.

* * *

"Heh, heh, looks like there are more fools coming up this mountain," the lead Hunter chuckled.

"How many are there Enel?" a Hunter.

"Oh shush, there are plenty for all of you," the one known as Enel looked at his four Hunters who were placed under his command for this secret mission given to them from HQ itself. "There are 3 Werewolves, two looking like pups, and one looking as if he's close to becoming a wolf. 4 Vampires accompany them, two Vampiresses, and a Blood Warrior, the other, why, is none other than the lost Blood Prince Monkey D Luffy himself."

"Ha-haha, Shall we play with them Enel?" a round Hunter asked, bouncing around.

"Sure," Enel smiled with a nod. "If it'll bring that old fool out in the open so we can finally be done with him then by all means do so. For six long years we've been after that Gan Fall, no doubt a disturbance like this will bring him out."

The Hunters all smirked. It had been a while since they had killed any unfortunate soul. Now was as good a time as any.

**Hot Shot's girl: P.S. there was a lot of you guys who wants Shanks to join and a couple that don't and then quite a bit that don't know. So, to ease my confusion, I'm placing a poll up so go to my profile page and vote there!(whenever I get it up, lol) Thanx! :D**


	22. Of Hunters And Third Brothers

"Why? Why has Ace and Shanks gone off without saying a word?" Dragon paced back and forth around his dark throne once being given the news by another Blood Warrior who had sighted the two leave the mansion earlier that night. "Do you and the other Blood Warriors have any idea where they could be going?"

"Not sure, my lord," the Blood Warrior bowed. "But by other Blood Warriors in the area they have been reporting heading north and south."

"Which is heading in which direction?" Dragon asked.

"Blood Prince Shanks was seen flying south and Head Blood Prince Ace was reported to be heading north."

"Ace is heading back to Alabasta?" Vivi, who was in the room listening to the conversation, spoke up. "Why is he heading back to my country?"

"We're not sure Vivi," Dragon turned to the girl with a sigh. "But have all the Blood Warriors on the lookout for them and, if possible, have them ask the two what they're up to. Tell them the Head Blood demands to know."

"Yes lord!" the Blood Warrior bowed, quickly turned on his heels and headed out the door.

"Hhh, always being so careless," Garp spoke up with a shake of his head. "I can see a little bit of that in Ace, but why has Shanks suddenly left the mansion as well?"

"You're right father," Dragon looked at the oldest Blood Prince. "Ace has been known to spontaneously leave the mansion on certain occasions, but Shanks has never left on his own accord before. I can't possibly imagine what the two are up to."

"Would you like me to return to my Clan?" Vivi asked, looking at the Head Blood. "Perhaps Ace had gone to ask my father something."

"No Vivi," Dragon shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's best if you not leave. Those two can take care of themselves, but I often wonder why they left."

"Do you think it has something to do with Luffy?" The Blood Princess Dr. Kureha spoke.

It appeared to become silent in the room for quite some time before Garp looked at his son who had cast his eyes down and closed them for a while. As he opened his forever-ruby eyes he gazed at everyone with a heavy stare.

"I fear it is," he said, glancing at the dark marbled flooring once more. "Shanks, especially, wouldn't leave if it wasn't for something he cared about . . . and Luffy and Ace are two of his most cared for. He was pretty much a father to the two of them, more than I, seeing how I often found it hard to be with them—being Head Blood. When he heard about Luffy Shanks was heartbroken, he thought he'd never see him again. And now I fear that something has happened to Luffy to move Shanks' hand in this search for him."

"Well that can't be good now can it," Kureha let off a small cackle before taking a swing of her bottle she seemed to always carry in her hand.

"If Luffy is in danger though," Dragon turned towards a large window that shown the moon in all its glory shining down beams of moonlit on the occupants in the dark throne room. "He'd better keep my boy safe."

* * *

"Okay so we're here . . . but we're the _only_ ones here," Nami sighed out, flapping her arms at her side as she, Sanji, and Usopp stood near a large crater created by that electrical blast.

"You don't think . . . they were . . . disintegrated do you? !" Usopp gulped behind Nami as he stared down at the large hole of nothing but burnt trees and upturned earth.

"Nah, it can't be," Sanji shook his head in search, he had gotten to the very bottom of the hole and was digging around for something, anything. "See those trees—they're not disintegrated so we'd at least find some charred friends here and there."

"Eh! Sanji don't say that!" Nami spat, how could someone say such gruesome things? !

"Hhh, da- - it!" Sanji cursed to himself. "I can't find a trace of anyone anywhere! No one's here!"

"Hhhah, good, then maybe they're still okay," Nami sighed out in relief, placing a hand over her heart to calm its racing beat.

"Of course they're okay!" Usopp suddenly straightened his back and placed his fists on his hips, shooting his chin in the air with a mighty laugh. "They're good friends of the great Wolf Warrior Usopp after all!"

"Shut up idiot," Nami groaned and then turned her eyes towards the Blood Warrior who was now currently making his way out of the hole. "So—any ideas as to where they are then?"

"I'm not an excellent tracker if there's no blood in it," Sanji said, sniffing around. "So far, I can't smell any in the air. What about you Usopp? Can you smell anything?"

"Well . . ." Usopp took his long nose in the air and sniffed away and around, but soon shrugged his shoulders and slumped. "I can't smell anything through this thick fog of charred tree and earth. My nose may be the greatest but even this stench is too much for me to depict anything out that may come close to smelling like Zoro, Chopper, Robin, or Luffy."

"Well this is great . . . then where are we gonna possibly start searching for them? !" Nami groaned, they were stuck at point 1.

Sanji groaned out a sigh and searched around. It was hard to figure out where anyone landed since the electrical blast was so large, but he had no choice but to get down on his hands and knees like some dog and search.

"Come on guys, we have to find some clues," Sanji said, the two following his lead, getting down on their hands and knees and searching. "Wait—what's that?"

Nami and Usopp watched Sanji stand up and run over to a spot that actually did look out of place concerning with what the blast destroyed.

"Is that—?" started Nami, her eyes narrowing at the oddity.

"Yep," Sanji grinned wide, his tracking skills weren't as bad as he thought. "Those turned bushes are where someone skidded."

"Hm, you're right Sanji!" Usopp smiled in happiness; at least they were getting somewhere and were that much closer to finding their lost companions.

* * *

"Alpha Wiper—did you hear that?" one of his Wolf Warriors said. "Those companions of that group are going into the Hunter territory."

"Yeah—so what of it?" the Alpha asked, turning towards the speaking Wolf Warrior.

"Well—what if those companions actually hold off the Hunters?" the warrior asked.

"Didn't you see that beam?" came another warrior's scolding voice. "Hunter Enel got them—they're dead."

"Do we know for sure?" the warrior backed up his suggestion. "Our Alpha Wiper had once been a target of its light and yet here he stands with us now!"

"So you're suggesting these strangers be as strong as our Alpha? !" angry others in the background shouted.

"I'm not saying that!" the warrior defended himself. "I'm just saying they could have gotten lucky. This could be our only chance to attack and get rid of that da- - Clan."

He looked at Wiper with serious eyes and Wiper stared at him for a time being. After a while he nodded and slowly stood up. He looked at his warriors around him who looked quite confused to see him actually agreeing to the wolf's suggestion.

"Brothers!" he demanded their attention as he raised his arms in the air, their ears perking to his tone. "For too long have we lived here like savages while those da- - Vampires who had wronged us slept peacefully in their mansion! Too long has their da- - Blood Lord come with offerings of forgiveness of the wrong they had wrought upon us 4,000 years ago! We will NEVER forgive them for what they've done!"

Wiper's shouts got the group all riled up. They were all raising their clawed fists in the air and beating it viciously. They bared their fangs and remembered their grudge against these Vampires of the Sky Clan.

"What's worse," Wiper went on, grinding his fangs together and snarling. "These Hunters have come here from the lower levels of the land and has taken even more of our land than the Vampires already have! They have taken something of ours so sacred it's almost just as worse of what the Vampires had done to us all those years ago."

"Yeah! Yeah!" his warriors shouted, some even foaming at the mouth in rage.

"But tonight will be different," Wiper said, his face turned down and the beams of the moon shining over him shadowed his features. "I can feel the moon god—He gives us His strength!" Wiper looked up and shined his fangs at the moon. "Tonight! We will gain back the town of the originals! Shandora! !"

"Shandra! Shandra! Shandra!" the warriors chanted, all pumping their fists.

"Then brothers!" Wiper raised his arms once more. "Let us reclaim the town! FOR THE ORIGINALS! ! !"

"FOR THE ORIGINALS! ! !" the Wolf Warriors shouted and howled to the moon—all ready to die for that town they were sworn to protect . . . until they return.

* * *

"Eh heh, forget what I said about being a strong and brave Wolf Warrior," Chopper sniffed as he walked around in the dark forest—now completely lost. "I'm just a pup still shedding after all. I wanna go home . . . wherever home is, sniff, Robin—Luffy—Zoro—where are you? ! Please come find me!"

Chopper found a nice log to sit upon and so there he sat. Alert to all the sounds of the forest—jumping at everything. You'd think, since he was born and raised in a forest, this would be nothing, but in fact Chopper had come to know the forest where the Head Pack lived peaceful and full of strong Wolf Warriors who'd protect you if the boogieman ever came around.

Who was Chopper kidding? He was no strong and brave Wolf Warrior like Zoro. Well—Zoro wasn't technically a Wolf Warrior but Chopper always considered him just as strong as one. It's to be expected at how strong Zoro is, Mihawk is very strong so it's like sire like pup . . . but the thing was . . . Chopper didn't have no strong sire to back him up . . . nope . . . his sire wasn't even a Dominant, just a mere Submissive who decided to try doctoring. Even Usopp, who was showing signs of being a Submissive, his sire was a Wolf Warrior and a very skilled one at that. Strength ran in their blood—just not his.

"Sniff, maybe it's better this way, sniff," Chopper slumped over in despair. "I'm always such a burden to them . . . if I'm out of the way then maybe . . ."

The idea of Chopper's skeleton years from now still lost in this forest came to mind and he instantly shook it out of his mind. He did NOT want to end up like that! Not at all!

"AHA!" Chopper ran around whining. "PLEASE! ZORO! LUFFY! ROBIN! SOMEBODY FIND MEHE! !"

Chopper managed to trip himself over an uprooted root and tumble a little ways in the pin-needled soil. He groaned before getting up and looked before him to see a pair of two brown boots . . . no one that he knew of wore brown boots and so Chopper lifted his head to see a complete stranger.

"Hello there little puppy—have you lost your way?" and the man said it all with a smirk on his face.

"Uuuuhhhh, I'm not supposed to speak to strangers," Chopper gulped, sitting up and quickly scooting away from the man towards the nearest tree.

"Don't worry—you'll know me quite well soon," the man said with a nod.

"H-How?" Chopper asked.

"Because—I'm the man who'll kill you," he said, gazing down at the helpless pup.

Chopper gasped and instantly realized this man was one of the Hunters. He looked for a weapon of the man's and instantly saw it on his back—all line with silver—it was a silver lance. That would no doubt end Chopper's life if he didn't find a way to escape this Hunter.

"So—you and the others managed to evade our leader's judgment did you?" he asked with a chuckle as he reached for his lance and took it firmly in his right hand. "How fun—usually our leader Enel kills all the trespassers stupid enough to come up this far Jack's Mountain—we never get a chance to do what we were trained to do at the association and hunt—them—down."

_Gotta find a way out! Gotta find a way out! _Chopper gulped inwardly, his brown eyes scanning anywhere to possibly elude this Hunter from a deadly meeting.

"Don't bother trying to escape little one," the Hunter sighed, he could see the pup trying to find any way around him when there indeed was none. "If you stand still I can be sure your death will be quick and painless. Just let me pierce this silver lance through your heart, if I miss it could be a painful end for you."

"AAAHHHH! ! !" Chopper cried out, turning and running with his hands up and screaming as the Hunter pursued chase on him. "I'm too young to die! I'm too young to die!"

"You have lived long past many a human so that makes you well suited to die," the Hunter sadistically said as he continued to jab towards the pup trying to kill him quickly, but the scared pup was very fast and hard to predict

"AAAHHHHHAAAA! ! ! SOMEONE HELP ME! !" Chopper cried out as loud as he could, perhaps someone would hear him—perhaps not—perhaps he would meet his end in this forest after all.

After losing Zoro's scent down at a creek he didn't know what to do so he ran around crazily wishing someone would find him—this getting him more lost. What was he to do? ! How could he defend himself when he was just a pup? !

Before Chopper knew it though something from the sky swooped down and hit the Hunter dead in the chest—knocking his pursuit off the pup. Chopper stopped and turned to see Gan Fall wrestling with the Hunter. Tears sprang into Chopper's eyes at seeing his savior. He smiled so big as he happily called out—

"Gan Fall! !"

"Heh, knew you would come out sometime Vampire," the Hunter chuckled as the elderly Vampire pushed him into the ground. "Didn't know you'd help Werewolves now."

"You should be with your leader, Shura!" Gan Fall sneered.

"Why? When he's the one who told us to kill you!" the Hunter sneered back and managed to push the Vampire off of him.

"Ah! Gan Fall!" Chopper gasped seeing the elder Vampire slide back some ways, closer towards him.

"Stay back little one, this Hunter is dangerous," Gan Fall motioned the pup back with is armored hand.

"So what will it be this time Gan Fall?" the Hunter known as Shura stood up straight and chuckled at the old Vampire. "Will you fall this night or elude us Hunters yet again. We're really getting tired of having to stay on this da- - mountain so make it easy for us and let us be rid you."

"How dare you," Gan Fall's tone was dark and then it got louder as he gazed at the Hunter with angry red eyes. "How DARE you! You Hunters swore an oath NEVER to hunt or harm my kind again! After our great Head Blood gave his life as payment for us!"

"Do you really think the Hunters planned to uphold that oath?" Shura chuckled at all the fools who actually thought they were safe just because of some Head Blood who gave his life to seal the contract. "You are an abomination to your kind—and the wolves born like you are ones to theirs. It's best if you were wiped off the face of this earth—that is why Hunters like me are sent in secret to be rid of you."

"You bast- - -s!" Gan Fall spat. "You will pay greatly for your great deceit! We have done nothing to you Hunters! The only threat you perceive from us is that you can't kill us!"

"That's threat enough," Shura nodded. "But I'm pretty sure if we try hard enough we'll be able to kill you!"

Chopper wasn't even sure what they were talking about; he tried listening but got too confused. What were they talking about? A people that can't be killed by the Hunters? Wait . . . they couldn't mean . . . _those_ people could they?

Chopper quickly gasped as he felt Gan Fall take him into the air to dodge Shura's lance. Chopper wasn't used to be lifting off the ground so he had to admit he was a little frightened.

"AAHHHAAA! ! !: Chopper cried out in panic as the ground suddenly became very distant from his feet.

Before he knew it though he was plopped onto a sturdy tree branch.

"Stay here and hide," Gan Fall instructed him. "This is going to get dangerous."

Chopper watched with wide eyes as the Vampire dived down to attack the Hunter. The Hunter was quick though and managed to maneuver around the trees to dodge the deadly attacks. Chopper remembered fighting Hunters along with Usopp—but compared to this Hunter they seemed to be just mere trainees. This Shura was skilled and well equipped with fighting against a Blood Lord.

It wasn't long before Gan Fall had to pull back and recover some of his energy he was using in attacking the Hunter. He flew higher than the trees but he wasn't expecting Shura to follow him, hopping on treetops to get to the flying Vampire.

"I have you now Vampire!" he shouted, taking the Vampire by surprise.

"Gan Fall look out! !" Chopper tried to warn him, but the Vampire was getting too old to fight like he used to so he was much slower than the young Hunter.

Gan Fall turned to only be stabbed with the lance right through his shoulder. Chopper's eyes widened to the max seeing the poor Vampire be struck that deadly blow of silver. He watched as Gan Fall suddenly shifted back into his human form and fell—fell down to the forest floor, hitting the ground with a loud 'thud!'.

"AAAHHH! ! ! GAN FAAAALLLL! ! !" Chopper cried out in panic.

"Heh, is that all you got old fool?" Shura chuckled with a sneer.

"Gan Fall! Gan Fall!" Chopper cried, managing to get himself down off the tree he was hiding in and running up to the fallen Vampire. "Gan Fall!"

Tears began to form around Chopper's eyes. This Vampire had risked his life for him—him who couldn't even attempt to defend himself. Some Werewolf he was!

"Please don't die!" Chopper cried, falling to his knees beside him. "Not for me . . . too many people risk their lives for me when they shouldn't . . . Gan Fall . . ."

Suddenly, the invisible hand of idea slapped him across the face. Chopper was a doctor—a doctor! He had the antidote for silver poisoning in his pack!

"That's right!" Chopper gasped as he turned and began to dig through his pack.

In his search for the vile though he felt an armored arm wrap around him and suddenly he was swung behind a slim body just in time as the Hunter Shura came down upon him with his silver lance aimed right at the pup. An armored surprise kick was all it took to send that Hunter flying upwards in into another part of the woods.

"Gasp! Gan Fall!" Chopper's eyes widened, seeing the old Vampire up so quickly—after an attack like that—it was impossible! "Are—Are you—?"

Suddenly the elderly Vampire fell face first into the ground. Chopper cried out in horror thinking the savior was now dead. But upon closer inspection he could see the old warrior panting. Chopper turned him around and looked him over—all that seemed to explain his condition was . . . exhaustion.

"Gan Fall . . . how are you not hurt by the silver?" Chopper asked, wiping his tears away from his watery eyes.

"I'm getting too old for this," the Vampire said with a pant, raising his hand to rub his forehead. "Are you well little Werepup?"

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT! !" Chopper spat out.

* * *

"Da- - it, not even one Hunter," Zoro grumbled from where he sat on a fallen log near his small fire he had built.

Zoro only sighed though and took his meal off the fire and began to devour it. At least the forest had good game to hunt—but it seemed like that was all. Zoro looked down at his leg of deer he had decided to cook for once. He shrugged to himself—sure it wasn't the same as eating it raw but it was just fine toasted as well.

"Hope my da- - appetite isn't changing as well," Zoro sighed after he swallowed a good chunk of cooked deer meet. "Who knows what the he- - this stupid New Moon will do to me."

Zoro was still pissed as to how he was being affected by the da- - moon. Even though he didn't know much about its affects he knew that most wolves don't become affected by it until some months after their Full Moon Fight. Life seemed to be throwing everything at Zoro it did . . . even when he was little he never got things easy.

"Fate hates me," was Zoro's conclusion as to why his life seemed to suck so much.

With a nod Zoro looked up and gazed at the moon. For once he was easy around it. For once his skin wasn't burning from its changing rays. For once he could stare at its beauty.

"Three days," Zoro sighed out, slinging his head down.

He had three more days before the New Moon's night came. That crazy night when all his race would go wild and act like the animals they were—ravaging villages of humans or Vampires, attacking other Werewolves affected by it—especially the Submissives, mating like there was no tomorrow . . . a night of hell is what Zoro would call it. He often came to wonder—wonder about what he'd do that night.

_Probably get into fights with other Dominants . . . that could be quite dangerous for me though . . . especially if I pick a fight with a particularly strong one and end up the one being Dominated. Nope, that can't be good_, Zoro sighed inwardly, he could just imagine the damage he'd do that night._ I don't want to hurt anyone though . . . I'd rather just hide away in some isolated place. But where could I go?_

With a frustrated growl Zoro rubbed his scalp furiously. He hadn't the slightest clue as to what he was going to do. He did wish there was someone who'd help him with this sudden change but there was no one . . . so he had no choice but to eventually leave their strange little Pack that day . . . for their own safety.

"It's the only way to keep those I care about the most safe," Zoro sighed out, rubbing his lips against his knuckles.

He'd have to trust his pup friends in the care of those Vampires . . . which he knew he could. Even though he still didn't like those people he knew they could take good care of them. Then there was the question . . . of when he was going to return.

_How long do I plan on staying gone anyways?_ Zoro asked himself. _Things will get strange after the New Moon's night so I'll want to be gone for a while . . . perhaps a couple of weeks? No, no, then I'll have to leave again because the New Moon will return and affect me again._

"Hhh, Da- - it I don't know!" Zoro growled out in frustration, kicking dirt onto his small fire and putting it out, nothing but smoke filled his surroundings now.

He bit his clawed thumb and tried his hardest to think of what he was going to do three days from now, but he was no mastermind. He'd never had to think of problems such as these, by all rights he wasn't supposed to right now. Technically he was still just a pup!

"Life hates me," Zoro chuckled to himself just _loving_ the irony.

With another heavy sigh Zoro decided it was best to get back up and look for his friends. He had a full stomach so everything should be alright.

"What am I worrying about? The New Moon's three days from now—I won't lose total control until then," Zoro said with a forced smile, trying to make things as lightly as they were. "I shouldn't be worrying about the future. What I should be worrying about is finding those stupid companions of mine . . . Robin probably already found someone, and Chopper . . . god Chopper's probably crying, and Luffy . . . yeah he's probably starving right now—never was a good hunter. Da- - idiot can defeat a powerful Immortal Lord but can't even catch a single squirrel."

With a satisfied sniff Zoro was off searching for the others. Preferably Chopper, that poor pup will be the victim of so many dangerous things he's going to need the extra protection . . . especially in a forest full of Hunters.

* * *

"Ahhuh," Luffy whined out as he pushed past a bush, his hand on his complaining belly that demanded a good feeding. "I'm trying stomach I am—but I can't seem to catch anything around here . . . they're so fast . . . and Zoro's nowhere to be seen so we're just going to have to starve for now."

Suddenly a thought of Luffy never being able to find Zoro or even catch any game came to his mind. The vision of him just skin and bones and dying in the coming sunlight made him shiver to no extent.

"NO!" he cried out in horror. "I don't want to end up like that! I WON'T!"

Luffy then zoomed off and tried chasing any creature around the forest just to catch it and eat it—but like he said earlier—they were fast! You'd think him being a Vampire and all that he could catch at least a raccoon, but NO he was as bad a hunter as Usopp was as bad at telling the truth.

"Ahhhuh," Luffy cried, as he slumped over a fallen log. "I'm never going to catch anything. I . . . I . . . I'm going to STARVE! ! !"

Luffy quickly hushed once he heard a rustling in the bushes next to him. He turned and tried to listen/see what it was, but by the looks and sounds of it it was something large. Luffy licked his lips and wondered if he could be just quiet enough to pounce on it.

"3 . . . 2 . . ." Luffy quietly counted down as the rustling became louder and he was about ready to pounce. "1!"

In a flash he jumped over the bush and onto the waiting meal. With his claws and fangs out he jumped down and instantly his kill came into view—but did he really want to kill this one?

"AAAHHHHHH! ! ! !" came the horrid cry of a familiar coward who only threw his arms in the air in fear at the being who suddenly lunged out of the bushes and leapt upon him.

"Usopp? !" Luffy gasped suddenly seeing it was his friend he was about ready to pounce on.

"TAKE THAT YOU HUNTER! ! !" came a feminine cry and suddenly Luffy saw a thick branch swing into his vision and then . . . stars.

"AAAAHHHHH! ! !" Usopp continued to cry.

"Huh? Luffy?" Nami suddenly backed her assault up on the pouncer and noticed it was her Blood Prince—with a nice shiner, courtesy of Nami's branch weapon.

"AAAAHHH—Luffy?" Usopp halted his fearful screaming and looked down at the unconscious being.

"LUFFY! !" Nami squealed, crouching next to him and squeezing him into her breasts. "YOU'RE ALIVE! !"

"Uh—Nami I don't think he will be for long if you don't stop suffocating him," Usopp pointed out and Nami suddenly noticed the strange blueness in Luffy's face.

"Oh!" she gasped and suddenly began slapping him. "Breathe Luffy breathe!"

"Uuuuhhhh," Luffy groaned, suddenly coming back to consciousness. "Wh—Wh—Why did you guys hit me?"

"Why'd you suddenly attack us, hm? !" Nami snapped, placing her fists on her hips.

"I thought you were game—and I'm hungry," Luffy sniffed and placed his hands on his aching belly.

"Sorry about that," Nami rolled her shoulders as an apologetic gesture. "But there is a good reason why I attacked you."

"I heard—something about a Hunter," Luffy groaned out, holding his aching head.

"That's right!" Usopp pointed out. "We're being attacked by a Hunter!"

"Where? !" Luffy suddenly jumped up and alert.

"That's the thing," Nami shivered, holding her branch close as she and Usopp stood back to back. "We don't know where he is . . . and Sanji—"

"What happened to Sanji? !" Luffy could tell by the way Nami's words shook that something had happened to the Blood Warrior.

"Ha-haha, looking for him?" came a voice that almost sounded sinister.

All turned towards the sound of the voice and suddenly they were met by the sight of a human, a round human, and in his grasp was an unconscious Sanji.

"SANJI! !" Nami and Usopp cried, seeing their friend was showing signs of silver poisoning—by the way a single line of blood was running down his nostril and lips.

"Sanji!" Luffy gasped, his eyes widening and for a moment his hunger was pushed away. "Is that the Hunter? !"

He turned to Nami and Usopp for a nod or a 'yes', but they were too busy looking at the condition Sanji was in.

"Ha-haha, Hunter I am indeed and you are trespassing on our land," he said with a smile and then threw Sanji down at the three whom Usopp and Nami had caught and placed gently on the ground. "The penalty of that is death—especially for Werewolves and Vampires, ha-haha!"

"You bast- - -!" Usopp spat, holding Sanji's head on his lap. "Look what you've done to him!"

"That's right ha-haha! He's been poisoned and if you're not careful you will too," the Hunter giggled as he bounced around on his right foot and then his left.

"Wait, I still have some antidote from Chopper left over!" Nami said as she looked at Usopp, then turned to dig into her backpack and pull out the vile to give it to the wolf. "Here!"

Usopp took it but as he tried to open it he found his hands were trembling too much to even attempt to open it. Nami bit her lip and kept watching the pup try to open it and the Hunter who was still bouncing around them.

"Hurry up!" she said knowing they could get attacked again at any moment.

"I'm trying!" Usopp snapped, he was just as scared as Nami—both knew how horrible silver poisoning was and both didn't want to relive the feeling.

"Give me that!" Nami spat as she took the vile, opened it, and poured it in Sanji's mouth. "Now we just have to wait."

"Yeah, but will he wait?" Usopp gulped, pointing back towards the circling and twirling Hunter.

"Eeehhh, what are we gonna do without a Blood Warrior to protect us? !" Nami cried as she bent over and dug her face into Sanji's chest.

"I'll protect the two of you," came Luffy's voice—but the tone was deep and serious—very strange coming from Luffy.

"Luffy?" Nami looked at the New Fang who was standing before them with his fists tightly clenched, his claws out enough to where they were digging into the palm of his hands, creating small lines of blood to fall towards the ground.

"Don't!" Usopp cried. "That Hunter uses silver and if you get hit then . . . then . . . then you'll end up just like him!" Usopp pointed down to the unconscious Sanji laying on his lap, with tears in his eyes Usopp looked at the Blood Prince and wished him not do this. "Please Luffy! Don't!"

"Who will protect you if not me?" Luffy asked, looking down at the two frightened ones.

"Ha-haha, who shall be next?" the Hunter chuckled and soon his covered eyes came towards the Blood Prince he's heard so much about. "Oh? Will it be you Blood Prince Monkey D. Luffy? If I kill you I'll definitely get promoted! Ha-haha!"

"Bast- - -!" Luffy spat. "How dare you do that to Sanji!"

At that Luffy ran off, his speed so great he was in front of the Hunter in no time. A quick punch sent the Hunter reeling back in surprise.

"Ugh!" he gasped. "I didn't expect you to be this quick! Very well, then maybe a bit of silver will slow you down!"

The Hunter soon appeared to have small white balls in his hands. Luffy blinked in confusion as he looked at them but soon warning came from the others behind him.

"Watch out Luffy!" Usopp cried.

"Those balls have silver in them!" Nami cried out.

"WAH!" Luffy gasped, suddenly a ball was flung his way and he barely managed to dodge it—its path soon sent it into a tree and it exploded! The tree then fell over and the parts of the splintered bark carried a good trace of silver. "Gulp—that could have been me!"

"LOOK OUT! !" Nami and Usopp cried, the Hunter was at it again.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Luffy gasped somehow successfully managing to dodge all the balls—barely.

"Well—aren't you flexible," the Hunter chuckled. "But try dodging this!"

Luffy's eyes widened once the balls in his hands grew smaller like bullets and soon Luffy had to jump higher in the trees to dodge them. Sighing out in relief that he dodged them he hadn't had time to see where the Hunter had been and so him suddenly appearing before him made Luffy jump.

"AH!" Luffy gasped watching the Hunter giggle before he shoved a sizable ball right into Luffy's face, the light touch made it explode and Luffy was sent smashing into the tree's bark.

"LUFFY! ! !" Nami and Usopp cried in horror.

"You're finished," the Hunter sneered; wretched Vampire deserved what was coming to him.

"NO!" Usopp and Nami cried as they watched Luffy's body fall limp against the tree.

"LUFFY!" Nami cried out in fear that her Blood Prince was dead—after all that was a sizable amount of silver and a direct hit to Luffy's face.

"Ha-haha!" the Hunter cheered seeing the blood fall down the Blood Prince's lips and nostrils, he had been poisoned and will remain that way if someone didn't help him—which of course he'd make sure no one did. "Now . . . who's next? Who wants to follow the Blood Prince?"

He looked down at the Vampire and Werewolf who were trembling. He just loved seeing the fear on everyone's face. It was rich and the most favorite part of the job. Still though . . . all this trouble he had caused these strangers hadn't brought out Gan Fall . . . perhaps another of his companions had taken the old Vampire down—which would perturb him to no end!

"Uh—you—Vampiress, how about you join your Blood Prince? That's what you vampires do right? Die for your royalty? So why don't you come here and be the next victim," the Hunter chuckled, making Nami shiver.

"Hhh, how dare you try and kill a lady," the voice came from behind the Hunter and as the Hunter turned he looked to see the Blood Warrior whom he had poisoned earlier standing on a higher branch, smoking a cigarette to calm his recovering nerves.

"You?" the Hunter narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were done for!"

"Guess again you da- - Hunter," Sanji growled, clenching his fists tightly.

"Well—no harm in killing you again," the Hunter shrugged and went to jump after the Blood Warrior, but found he couldn't move. "What the—?" He looked down to see that Luffy had some how crawled up to him and grabbed a hold of his legs. "Let go of me right now! Right now!" the Hunter began kicking at the New Fang's face, but still—Luffy wouldn't let go. "How? ! How is this possible? ! Where are you getting such strength? !"

"Heh . . . that's easy," Luffy chuckled, spitting out an amount of blood, he could feel himself getting weaker so Sanji'd better make this quick. "It comes from the need to protect my friends . . ."

"You stupid Vampire!" the Hunter growled, holding out a ball, ready to slam it right into the New Fang and for sure finish him off.

"Hey!" Sanji's call suddenly made the Hunter look at him and it was then he saw the Blood Warrior's eyes were a fiery red. "No one lays a hand on our Royalty! We'll kill you if you do . . . that's what we do!"

At that Sanji jumped down and readied to kick this Hunter into the next life. The Hunter's eyes widened and knew the vampire could seriously injure him.

"Ah! Don't! I'll hurt your Blood Prince if you don't stop!" the Hunter cried out, bending down and grabbing the now drained Blood Prince. "I-I'll kill hi—!"

Before he could even finish his sentence though Sanji came down upon him and met the heel of his foot right into the Hunter's skull. The force actually broke the branch they were standing upon and down all tumbled.

"Uh! Sanji—Luffy! !" Nami and Usopp cried out as they ran to where the large branch had fallen. "Are you alright? !"

Once the dust cleared both Nami and Usopp sighed out in relief to see the broken form of the Hunter laying under the fallen large branch—he wouldn't be bothering them anytime soon. Their eyes then came to Sanji who was holding up a nearly unconscious Luffy.

"Do you have anymore of that antidote?" Sanji asked, looking at Luffy's condition with concerned eyes.

"I used mine all on you," Nami sniffed, now what were they gonna do with Luffy?

"Wait, I might have some," Usopp turned to his pack and pulled out a number of them.

"Wha—why do you have so many of them? !" Nami asked.

"I got a few from Chopper—just in case," the pup said with a shrug. "Here Sanji."

Usopp handed a vile to Sanji and Sanji managed to get it into the boy. After Luffy had drunk it all the boy's eyes closed and he fell unconscious.

"Eeehhh! Is he supposed to do that? !" Nami gasped with wide eyes. "I thought you said you had the antidote!" Nami turned to the pup of the group and shouted at him.

"Don't worry, he's just resting," Sanji said, placing the boy on the ground softly. "He'll be hungry when he wakes up so I'd better go find something. You two watch over him while I'm away."

"W-What if a Hunter comes? !" Usopp asked with wide eyes.

"I seriously doubt it," Sanji shook his head and wiped the blood off of his lips and nose. "I think there are Hunters for certain sectors of the forest and this happened to be that Hunter's sector. Don't worry; I won't be gone for long. Just be glad the idiot's still alive."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Usopp nodded, turning back to stare at the slumbering Vampire. "That means Zoro and Chopper are okay as well."

"And Robin," Nami sighed out in relief.

"We just gotta find the rest," Usopp sighed out.

"Which—I have a feeling—won't be easy," Sanji stared up into the night sky, he could feel there were a lot more Hunters around and . . . this night was going to bring about some change. "Well, I'm off!" at that he turned and darted off to find something to quench Luffy's hunger.

"Just hurry!" Nami shouted after him, which he replied with a loving 'yes my love!'.

* * *

Zoro brought his fingers away from the corner of his mouth and found that the sudden liquid falling from it was indeed blood. This could only mean one thing . . .

Zoro turned and looked into the dark forest that seemed to just be getting darker and more dangerous by the minute. Luffy was hurt and it might mean he ran into a Hunter. Even though Luffy's scent was nowhere to be smelt Zoro knew which direction to look and knew he lay somewhere there. He took a step forward and was about to run off and see what had happened to the New Fang but a gust of wind had brought a familiar smell to him.

"Chopper?" he whispered, turning in the opposite direction he smelt his smell once more . . . the pup was definitely this way.

Even though Zoro wanted to go to Luffy's aid for fear he was seriously hurt he knew the New Fang was strong and could handle himself—unlike little Chopper who needed Zoro's help the most.

And so Zoro took off after Chopper's smell and hoped the pup be safe when he found him.

* * *

"This is amazing," Robin nodded as she gazed at the ancient town she walked in. "I can't believe I'm here . . . in Shandora . . . the town of the Originals."

With a happy smile she looked around the place. It was in ruins by now, but they were holding up nicely. She figured after 4,000 years of not being cared for it'd end up like this. The Shandorians had once taken care of this place and so now since they are unable to it'd only make sense this town would be neglected . . . no one had respect for history nowadays. It was sad and a shame.

Robin gazed around the place and wished to find some ancient texts somewhere. She looked higher up and saw a large stone full of written text. She immediately came up to it and began to examine it.

"Amazing," she muttered, placing her tanned hand on the old mossed-over stone she read the text. "Here is Shandora . . . the town of the Originals—the first Werewolf—and the First Vampire."

This was it! Her Clan had been annulated because they were looking at ancient texts such as these to find out more about a history many of them had forgotten. What they found was something so shocking that, when the Hunters found out they knew it, the Hunters had everyone killed—expect for Robin who had managed to escape thanks to a very dear Hunter who had given his life for her so that she may one day tell everyone what she knew.

"You see Saul," Robin smiled fondly, remembering the dear Hunter who had saved her life 200 years ago. "There are more texts like the ones in Ohara . . . and I can make everyone see our true history."

As Robin read it over she nodded, it explained things she had found out when she was a little girl. About how the Originals were actually twins.

"The older became a Werewolf—and the younger became a Vampire," Robin read over the texts that explained the origins, a thing that the Hunters would kill to keep secret for they feared that if the Vampires and Werewolves found out they were actually kin then they might rise up together against the humans and kill them all . . . that is what the Hunters feared the most.

Robin read on and soon became frustrated. All this text spoke about was something she already knew. About how the two brothers made a pact with the Devil himself for immortality and supernatural strength, about how they were once silver minors and made never to touch the substance again that was a symbol of their old lives.

Reading on Robin's eyes widened. The text now seemed to be written in hand. It was actually the markings of the Originals.

"The Originals!" Robin gasped, leaning closer to read what they said. "Forever cursed we are now. We had no choice but to become monsters by the hands of the Devil. Our reasons we found were just."

Robin's eyes narrowed, she remembered the legends about the Originals turning into monsters, but their reasons were unknown and here she was—reading about their main reason as to why they made a deal with the Devil for cursed immortality.

"To protect our youngest brother we declare ourselves monsters," Robin read and she instantly stopped right there, she had no idea about this and so she instantly started jotting this down in her journal. "There was another brother!"

Reading it over Robin continued.

"It is for our brother that we will live forever as monsters. He is frail and too young to live without us if we were to perish from this world. Our reasons are just to us . . . but to the world we are hideous monsters never to be accepted by humanity again," Robin scribbled these sayings in her journal and even wrote some of the ancient texts down in the same style as the Originals. "Does it say where this third brother is?"

Robin read it up and down and found that it said rather nothing about the third brother becoming immortal like his brothers. So the only conclusion Robin came to was that . . .

"He remained human," Robin blinked and now realized that even the humans of this world were kin—or were they? So she read more. "This town raised all three of us, sheltering us from the cold of winter, and the heat of summer. All grew to be mighty men . . . but it wasn't long before everyone whom lived here, save our brother, left—humans no longer wished to live with us monsters. Since they have abandoned us our descendents will keep this town . . . keep it for the one human whom stayed—our brother."

Robin nodded; things were making sense now—as to why the Werewolves known as the Shandorians protected this place so long ago and still wish to. They were descended from some of the youngest pups born of the Original Werewolf and so learned from him directly to protect this place.

"They were waiting for the return of the youngest's family," Robin nodded in understanding, smiling at how loving the Originals were to their youngest sibling. "But . . . did this family ever return?"

Reading on Robin found out that the youngest's family, generations down, eventually left the town to explore the world and so settled all around. His family wasn't as numerous as his twin brothers' but there seemed to be a large amount of them. She read about how this town seemed to be forgotten by the youngest's family . . . but one day . . . about 4,000 years ago a certain exploring came to this land . . . claiming he was returning to an old family home.

"Wait," Robin's eyes widened. "Montblanc Norland . . . was related to the third?"

Reading on Robin found out how he had become an explorer to one day find his old family home—an ancient mining town known as Shandora. It said when he came to this place he was greeted with hostility from the Shandorians who claimed no one could come to this town except a certain family. Robin read how Norland told them not about his origin with the third brother but instead held on and managed to befriend the Alpha whose name was Calgara. It explains how he and his exploring party was let in to see the town but a disagreement soon forced Norland the explorer to leave—yet still he did not tell the Werewolves about his relation to them. And so one of his men had told the pup of the Alpha Calgara who in turn told the whole Pack.

Upon finding out the Pack swore to Norland that they'd keep the place for him. That he should bring his family and come and live there just as the third brother of the Originals had stated he'd do. Norland said he'd return and do just that and so the Pack faithfully waited for him to return—but he never did.

Robin read how the explorer Norland had finished mapping out the land and had come back around to return to the place of his origins. She reads how he went to pass over Jack's Mountain to get to the town that lied on the other side of the mountain's foot. She then reads how he was confronted by Vampires, the Vampires of the Sky Clan and how they warned him he couldn't pass over the mountain, but Norland insisted he needed to to return to friends. Because he ignored the warning the Vampire captured him and were to kill him, Norland tried explaining to them that he was kin to both them and the Werewolves but the Vampires had long forgotten about their kin to a human brother and so he was killed.

"How tragic," Robin said, placing her fingers on her lips as she continued to read. "When the Shandorians found out about the fate of Montblanc Norland they were in a rage at the Vampires' own incompetence to history and family and so a deadly feud broke out between the Pack and Clan and then some years later the whole town of Shandora, along with the Werewolf Pack was shot up here—on Jack's Mountain. The town was taken and the Pack forced to leave and live elsewhere where they continue to fight the Vampires—for revenge."

Robin shook her head sadly.

"How tragic and sad indeed," Robin sighed. "But . . . how does one know if a human is related to the third brother?"

She read it over and over until she found the time when the Shandorians had known for sure Norland was telling the truth and that he indeed was kin to them threw the beloved little brother of the Originals. It says that they knew when smelling Norland's blood. They said that the third's family blood would emit a strong smell like that of Werewolf, and Vampire, royalty.

"Hm . . . I wonder if there are any others besides our friend Cricket who are related," Robin pondered, placing her index and thumb fingers on her chin. "It would be interesting to know . . . the Head Blood will want to hear about this."

Robin knew the Head Blood would want to hear about this history—the Head Bloods had always wanted to learn about untold history—especially if it was concerning the Originals who died mysteriously not too long ago. But Robin didn't know what would happen . . . if the whole world found out about this.

**Hot Shot's girl: Three more days guys, until the New Moon's night, bwahahaha! Okay so I know the new moon happens about two weeks after the full moon, but I wanted to longen it out a bit so it could give Zoro time to get to know everyone . . . especially Luffy ;3 Oh and don't forget to vote. Seriously guys, I have about 10 votes in reviews, but 5 on the poles? Come on and vote or I'll get even more confused DX Don't do that to me, lol. Well until next chp guys! :D**


	23. The Mene'ki

"This is no good, no good at all," Ace sighed out, shaking his head at all the mistakes he saw and smelt.

There, before him, were Luffy and his friends' tracks all over the village. Heck, there was even dried up blood from his little brother and his companions. They were amateurs when it came to the world of hunting. A blind mole-rat could easily track them down.

"Guess there's only one thing to do then," Ace said with a shrug and a serious nod.

Turning, Ace walked off—a minute later returning with a broom ready to sweep away or bury any traces that his brother and his friends were once there. Whistling a cheerful tune Ace swept away footprints, dried blood, pieces of clothing, anything that a dangerous predator like Mihawk could track was swept away.

"Cheh, like to see that old dog track Luffy now," Ace chuckled to himself, going on his way happily, clearing all traces in that small town.

Still though, as Shanks had told the Head Blood Prince, Mihawk is a wolf to never underestimate so still—in the back of Ace's mind he couldn't help but still fear for his little brother who had somehow landed himself on the Wolf Prince's hit list. Who's to say Mihawk hadn't already come by? Who's the say he hasn't remembered the smell of his brother's scent and is, at this very moment, on the hunt for him? Who's to say?

"Doesn't matter," Ace mumbled to himself, determination to protect his baby brother no matter what welling up inside him. "I'll erase all traces you were ever here Luffy—in Alabasta . . . in the wolf lands . . . anywhere."

So Ace continued his erasing in the town, until he was done and moved to the next. He just hoped that if his deepest fears were true that Shanks would find the wolf before anything like that happened.

* * *

"Mmmm, that smells good," Luffy moaned in his sleep, turning over on his side. "Sanji . . . I want some."

"Wow, it's as if he's awake right now," Usopp nodded his head as he and Nami gazed at the still slumbering New Fang.

"He's like that," Sanji let out a sigh behind them from where he was roasting a whole deer he managed to find. "I'll leave it just a tad bit raw, I know Luffy likes it bloody, but he also likes it like this."

Sanji cut off a leg and turned to walk over to where the little hero slumbered. He knelt down and waved the leg over the boy's face. He instantly noticed the boy leaning up, attracted towards the smell of his favorite food—meat.

"You want this?" Sanji asked with a chuckle. "You'd better wake up or I'm gonna give this aaaallll to my Nami-swan."

"Hey, why can't I have it?" Usopp groaned, he was hungry as well.

"Cram it! I'm trying to wake him up!" Sanji snapped towards the pup, making the poor hungry thing jump.

"NEVER! ! !" the young Blood Prince cried out, thrusting his fists in the air and immediately opening his eyes before snatching the delicate morsel all for himself.

"Hhhuh, you'd steal from a baby," Nami groaned, he was always like this when Sanji said he'd give his portion to someone else.

"Wow, you are that hungry," Usopp blinked, watching the Vampire scarf down the leg in no time.

"Recovering from silver poisoning requires lots of nutrition," Sanji said, getting up and heading back over to the kill to cut it up in portions for them as well. "You should remember Usopp since you too were once a victim to it."

"Yeah, I do," Usopp said, his cheeks ablush. "Heh, out of everyone there—excluding Luffy of course—I was the worst. You know how horrible I felt! Having a large silver bat slung right in my face? ! It was horrible! I had to eat from a tube and that, let me tell you, wasn't at all pleasant!"

"Yeah," Nami scoffed. "Every one of us got poisoned who were in a fight with one of those top Hunters . . . everyone but Chopper and Zoro that is—lucky bast- - -, that jerk doesn't even know what it feels like! I often find myself wanting to shove a silver knife in his side, see how he likes that—Mr. I-Haven't-Been-Poisoned-By-Silver-Before-So-Sucks-For-You-Guys."

"Don't worry," Sanji chuckled. "I sometimes feel like doing that myself."

"Sometimes?" Usopp mumbled. "Seems like always to me."

"You got something to say Werepup?" Sanji asked, glaring at the younger of the group.

"Nuh—no, no," Usopp shook his hands in defense. "Don't mind me, just—talkin' to myself."

"Uuuhhhh, where am I?" came Luffy's voice, the boy had suddenly came out of his eating-frenzy and back to reality. "Sanji—Nami—Usopp?"

"We're right here Luffy," Nami spoke up, making the boy turn and see his friends.

"Guys! You're alright!" Luffy smiled, crawling up closer to them. "What happened to the that Hunter."

"I took care of him," Sanji spoke up. "With your help of course, thanks a lot Luffy."

"Where's everyone else Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, where's Zoro and Chopper? I feel lonely without them," the pup whimpered, he was still getting used to being around nothing but Vampires.

"Well," Luffy sighed out, glancing down at his memories. "I was with Zoro, but he fell away in another direction. I think Chopper and Robin were behind me so . . ."

"You have no clue where they are," Sanji nodded, of course he didn't know where everyone else was.

"Great," Nami groaned. "Now how are we supposed to find everyone and get off this mountain? !"

"Hm? I thought you guys were leaving Jack's mountain in the first place," Luffy said with a blink. "Why are you looking for everyone else?"

"Did you not see that light? !" Nami pointed towards the sky. "It struck right where you guys were! Believe it or not you're still our friends and we still care about your wellbeing!"

"Oh, that light," Luffy nodded in remembrance. "Well I'm pretty sure no one was hit . . . so yeah . . . we should probably go find them. Are there anymore Hunters around?"

"Probably," Sanji nodded. "Let's hope Robin's safe."

"And Chopper and Zoro," Usopp nodded.

"Yeah but guys," Nami spoke up. "We have no idea where they landed. I'm sure they traveled around just like Luffy so they could be ANYWHERE!"

"Great!" Usopp groaned, digging his face into his knees. "What will we do? !"

"Zoro's that way," Luffy spoke up, pointing in a single direction.

"How do you—?" Usopp narrowed his eyes in question.

"Ugh, you know!" Nami groaned, turning towards the pup. "It's that weird curse of theirs."

"It's not that much of a curse anymore," Luffy shrugged.

"Whatever," Nami shook it off. "Well, at least we know where one is. I'm sure, just as long as we keep finding one by one, we'll eventually find everyone else!"

"Way to be optimistic Nami!" Sanji swooned, loving the beauty's outlook on life.

"Yosha! Then let's go find them!" Luffy jumped up with a grin and a fist-pump.

"Yeah, yeah, but one careful move at a time Luffy," Nami said, holding up her index finger. "This is Hunter territory, we gotta be more careful."

"I'll protect you Nami-baby!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Yeah, just like you protected us from the last Hunter, uh-huh," Nami groaned, narrowing her eyes at the failing Blood Warrior.

"That hurts Nami-love, that hurts real deep," Sanji sniffed, holding his wounded heart.

"Just as long as they don't use silver then I won't have a problem beating them up!" Luffy smirked and smacked his fists together.

"What are you talking about don't use silver? ! They're Hunters! It's what they do! !" Nami growled at the incompetent boy.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHAAAAA! ! ! I can't find my medicine! !" Chopper cried out, his eyes wide as he frantically searched his pack. "Gan Fall can't survive if I don't have medicine for him! !"

"Calm down little one," Gan Fall tried to calm the boy who looked about ready to die of panic. "There's no need to panic."

"AAAHHH! !" Chopper cried out, his eyes pouring down waterfalls of tears. "Something must have happened to thehem! Someone must have taken them! But who? Who could have went in my pack, a doctor's pack, and taken thehem? !"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Gan Fall nodded, rubbing his wounded shoulder that seemed to begin healing. "Silver doesn't affect me."

"WAAAAHHHH! ! ! NOW HE'S DELIRIOUS! ! !" Chopper cried out, running around the old Vampire in panic.

"Hhh, oh boy," Gan Fall groaned. "Look, see? I'm not falling ill from the poisoning, meaning I'll be alright."

"What did you say?" Chopper suddenly halted his panic-run and looked more closely at the old retired Blood Lord.

"See for yourself," Gan Fall took off his shoulder plate and showed the young pup the wound. "You're a doctor aren't you? See if my body is reacting to the poison."

Slowly, Chopper scooted closer to man and slowly began to examine the wound. Taking careful tests with the wound Chopper checked for silver—sure enough he had fragments imbedded into his wound, something like that would surely make a Vampire, or Werewolf ill—later falling to their death in not treated. It was a sight that would bulge any doctor's eyes—even Chopper's.

With a gasp Chopper immediately scooted away quickly, his back touching the trunk of a tree as he stared at the old Vampire as if he was some kind of alien.

"You're one of _them_!" Chopper gasped, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"I'm afraid so my young companion," the ex-Blood Lord said, placing the plating back over his wounded shoulder and carefully rolling it to see if it still worked properly. "Didn't expect we still existed did you?"

"I thought you all died off!" Chopper said, his eyes still wide and trembling with this new revelation.

"You mean you thought we were all _killed_ off," Gan Fall shook his head sadly; with a sigh he stood up and gazed at the surprised Werepup with bittersweet eyes. "No, there are still some of us around today. Few we are though—all aging and going into hiding because of Hunters like these who break the oath made between Hunter and the late Head Blood Gol D. Roger."

"You—you mean when the Head Blood was killed as a treaty to stop the killings of the Mene'ki?" Chopper asked, remembering reading about it when he was in schooling.

"Mene'ki . . . yes . . . that is what we are called," Gan Fall nodded, remembering the name given to those few Vampires and Werewolves who were born in his time with an immunity towards silver . . . very dangerous to the Hunters. "Immunity . . . from the curse," Gan Fall nodded, a faint sad smile on his lips.

"S-So you were born in their time," Chopper fawned, slowly coming out his fidgety state and walking closer towards the sacred being—just to touch him. "You're really . . . a Mene'ki?"

Chopper lightly touched the Vampire, which made the elder chuckle.

"I am not an alien young Werepup, I am still a Vampire," Gan Fall chuckled, bending down to the doctor and taking his hand to touch him. "The only difference between you and I is just that . . . I'm a Vampire and you a Werewolf."

"And you're a Mene'ki," Chopper pointed out.

"Ah yes, how silly of me to forget," Gan Fall chuckled. "It is nothing important to me though. Being immune to silver can be a burden sometimes."

"You mean with the Hunters wanting you dead?" Chopper asked. "But why? What have you done to them?"

"I was born this way—is their excuse," Gan Fall said, looking at his hands. "They want us all gone because of the great fear of theirs, which they believe we will one day rise up against them and destroy them."

"I sometimes wish you would," Chopper crossed his arms with a 'hmph!'. "They're always breaking their own treaties. It's not nice!"

"Of course not little one," Gan Fall chuckled. "As I recall, there was only a few Mene'ki that caused great trouble for the Hunters, but even the peaceful ones are set up to be slaughtered. The Hunters cannot stand being unable to kill us. Silver weapons is the only thing they have to kill us and so if ones aren't effected by silver then what will they do? They'll panic and spend their lives in fear of those beings rising up against them . . . that is why they secretly send Hunters out to be rid of us . . . many of us have gone into hiding because of so."

"What's it like?" Chopper asked, his eyes all asparkle with admiration and awe. "To be immune to silver?"

"Well . . . I suppose . . . it's like being human," Gan Fall shrugged, he didn't really know—ever since he was born he's been unaffected by silver so how is he supposed to know the difference between being silver poisoned and being immune?

"So you're human?" Chopper asked, blinking in confusion and cocking his head to the side.

"No, no," Gan Fall shook his hands and then rubbed the back of his head. "Hhh, this is harder to explain than I thought."

"I see," Chopper nodded. "You've never been poisoned by silver so how are you supposed to know the difference right?"

"Eh, right," Gan Fall chuckled lightly with the Weredoctor.

"How many of you are there now?" Chopper asked. "You're all elders right? As far as I've heard there hasn't been one born as a Mene'ki since your time."

"It's true that most of us are elders, but there could be younger Mene'ki out there," Gan Fall rubbed the back of his head in thought. "Those that I know of right now are . . . let me think . . . 8 I know of that are still around today."

"That's all?" Chopper asked, his expression saddening. "That's all that's left of your kind?"

"I'm afraid so," Gan Fall nodded with a sad sigh. "The Hunters have killed most of us—so those that are left are either forced into hiding . . . or are strong enough to defend themselves and go as they please. I know of one such Mene'ki . . . he's one of the ones who forced the hunt for our kind."

"You mean . . . there's a Mene'ki out there—who's, gulp, out there killing Hunters and everything as he pleases?" Chopper asked, trembling at the thought of such a being who was that strong and unstoppable.

"I'm afraid so little one," Gan Fall sighed out. "But have no fear—the others I heard of whom are still living are not like him."

"Then perhaps the Hunters will get him," Chopper nodded. "He is a danger—right?"

"Yes he is," Gan Fall nodded. "Especially to us Vampires. He's a Werewolf and a strong one at that. The people he preys on is Vampire and Human."

"Oh—really?" Chopper sighed out in relief, he was safe for now. "Well that's a relief . . . uh, uh, to me I mean, 'cause I can't defend worth anything and I didn't mean any disrespect on your kind I mean I've come to actually like Vampires, you know, well the ones that don't try to eat me and everything—"

"I understand little one," Gan Fall chuckled, trying to stop the boy's ranting.

"Still though," Chopper smiled softly, looking at the elder before him. "I thought you guys were legends. It's nice to know you're real . . . Vampires and Werewolves without the curse of the Originals . . . I often wonder how that happens."

"It's a mystery to us as well," Gan Fall nodded. "But the late Head Blood Gol D. Roger loved our kind and greatly upheld us—always calling us the Chosen Ones."

"Gasp! You mean the people having to do with that prophecy? !" Chopper asked, his eyes wide once more. "I never thought about that, but he may have been right. That prophecy speaks about Chosen Ones who will eventually break the curse for the Vampires and Werewolves—undoing what the Originals did."

"Do you believe it is us Werepup?" Gan Fall asked.

"It could be," Chopper nodded. "Aren't you living proof of the curse breaking?"

"It could be," Gan Fall rolled his shoulders. "But who's to say the Mene'ki are the Chosen Ones?"

"Who else could break the curse of silver?" Chopper asked. "The curse is broken in your kind."

"Yes but my kind is fading," Gan Fall said. "Who's to say these foretold Chosen Ones aren't ordinary Vampires and Werewolves like yourself."

"That's silly," Chopper chuckled. "How can cursed people break a curse?"

"How were the Mene'ki born?" Gan Fall said, gazing up into the night skies. "It's all a mystery and I believe will remain a mystery."

"So . . . you don't think the time to break our eternal curse will come soon?" Chopper asked, looking saddened.

"If the Mene'ki are the foretold Chosen Ones, but are dwindling then no," Gan Fall shook his head sadly. "Not unless there are Mene'ki still being born . . . but there hasn't been a Mene'ki's birth in ages. You never know, perhaps more will come into this world when our times are over and passed and then . . . the time to break the curse will arise. I believe though . . . when many a more Mene'ki are born, if they will come about again . . . then the curse will come to be broken."

"I'd love to see that day!" Chopper chirped happily. "I've been poisoned before and know it's a bad handicap for our races—especially when fighting against Hunters with silver weapons. To be immune like you are . . . would be the best!"

"Well, you may live to see that day little one," Gan Fall nodded. "You still have many a year before you—who knows."

"Yeah," Chopper grinned, his hopes up now about the eternal curse eventually coming to an end. "Imagine that."

The thoughts were soon halted by the sound of a bloody scream and then the sound of many a howling. Chopper gasped and jumped behind Gan Fall.

"What-What was that? !" Chopper asked, trembling slightly.

"That was a Hunter's cry," Gan Fall narrowed his eyes into the dark forest. "The Shandorians must have gotten one—but why are they here? Have they finally come to take back their ancient town? !"

"The Werewolves?" Chopper asked. "Why are they here?"

"That's what I'm about to find out," Gan Fall nodded before shifting into his final form and flying up into the air.

"W-Wait!" Chopper cried from the ground. "Don't leave me all alone! What if they attack me? !"

"They shan't hurt you as long as you remain a Werewolf," Gan Fall called down to the frightened pup. "Stay there, I shall return to you after I see what they're up to."

Flying off Chopper began to cry. He was left alone yet again. So there was only one thing to do . . .

"ZORO! ! USOPP! ! WHERE ARE YOU? ! ? !" Chopper threw his arms in the air crying out to his beloved wolf brothers to come and save poor little ole him.

He was just a pup, only of 150. Who was he to protect himself like a Wolf Warrior? It is true he had always wanted to be one, but look at him . . . he was nothing but a scared little puppy—probably be a Submissive, just like Usopp.

Perhaps if he'd stop running he could feel, for just once in his life, what it would feel like to be a warrior . . . a Dominant like Zoro was. To be a Wolf Warrior, to hold that title would be such an honor that he was sure would made his Sire proud . . . even in his grave Chopper know he'd smile at him . . . if just once Chopper wouldn't run away.

"I need to stop running," Chopper halted with a sniff. "I need to be a wolf! Not a puppy! If I can . . . then maybe . . . just maybe . . . I could be called a warrior."

"You da- - dog!" a voice spat all of the sudden.

"Wah! I was just kidding, I was just kidding!" Chopper cried out, darting behind a tree and praying to the Moon god that he'd be safe from harm.

"You think you can come in here in Hunter territory and still live? ! You have another thing coming to you if you believe such foolishness," the voice continued to speak.

"Hm? Who is that?" Chopper wondered as he got up the courage to walk forward and peek through the shrubs.

There, Chopper saw, was a Hunter and a Wolf Warrior of the Shandorians. He seemed to be strong and brave, facing off against the Hunter but that admiration of the Wolf Warrior quickly came to an end once he watched the Hunter place his gloved hand before the wolf's face and suddenly shot something at him. The wolf gave out an agonizing cry before falling to the ground motionless.

Shaking all over Chopper's scared little mind tried to figure out how the wolf went down. He saw no weapons on the Hunter so how? ! Chopper them realized it was some invisible Hunter weapon that no doubt killed him. With a nod Chopper turned, trying to creep away from the Hunter who was looking over the dead Wolf Warrior.

"Halt right there Wolf Warrior!" the Hunter pointed towards the bushes Chopper had hidden in.

_Wolf warrior?_ Chopper wondered, turning to the Hunter to wonder if he was speaking to him or he had seen another Shandorian.

"You, hiding in the bushes!" the Hunter spoke, crossing his arms and rubbing them together. "Come out and face me like the warrior you claim to be!"

_He can't be talking about me_, Chopper thought to himself pointing at himself. _I'm not a Wolf Warrior so there must be someone behind me . . ._

Chopper turned and looked to find no one—he was all alone with just him and the Hunter.

"Get out here wolf!" the Hunter demanded.

_I have no choice! _Chopper gulped, turned towards the Hunter and bravely stepped out of the bushes . . . he was going to be the Wolf Warrior this Hunter called him today—well—he'd try and pray to the Moon god it worked.

Chopper held in his breath as he looked at the Hunter who seemed to be looking at him . . . seemed to be.

"Get out here dog!" the Hunter shouted before taking his bottom lip into his mouth and biting it.

_I'm right here . . . can't he see me? _Chopper asked himself, looking at the Hunter like he was some moron and it was then he noticed . . . that the Hunter's eyes were rolled back behind his head.

"Um . . . your eyes are rolled back behind your head," Chopper pointed out to the clueless Hunter.

"Ah! How careless!" the Hunter gasped, fixing his sight and then looking at the . . . puppy. "A puppy? You're a Wolf Warrior?"

"Well—no," Chopper rubbed his arm timidly. "But I've always wanted to be one."

"It doesn't matter," the Hunter said, rubbing his sleeves together once more. "Trespassing is punishable upon death. I shall be your opponent and you shall be mine. I, Hunter Gedatsu challenge you wolf! Uh . . . what is my opponent's name?"

"Uh . . . Tony Tony Chopper?" Chopper didn't know if he should give out his name because he didn't really know what was going on right now.

"Very well Tony Tony," the Hunter said, spreading his arms out. "Since you are just a pup I shan't use any silver on you—not like I need to anyways."

Chopper didn't know whether to be intimidated or infuriated . . . was that an insult? With wide eyes Chopper gasped watching the Hunter suddenly lunge forward at him with incredible speed.

"AAAHHH! !" Chopper cried, dodging the hit, just barely. "How did he move so fast? !"

"Ah, I see you are looking for answers and so since you will be dead shortly, I shall show you," the Hunter said, standing up straight and wiping off the wood splinters caused by him ramming a tree than a Werepup. "Observe young monster."

In awe Chopper watched as the Hunter flew up into the sky with . . .

"WOHOW! ! Rocket shoes! That's AWESOME! !" Chopper's eyes sparkled all the more as he watched the Hunter do loopy-loops in the sky. "Is that for getting Vampires that can fly? !"

"Precisely little puppy," the Hunter nodded. "But it's also good to kill Werewolves with too."

Once more Chopper managed to dodge the oncoming hit. The Hunter swooping down and trying to attack with hard hits. With wide eyes Chopper looked for a place to hide, but it was all in vain once the Hunter said—

"It is no use trying to hide wolf, from the skies I'll be able to find you."

"No!" Chopper gasped. "What can I do against someone who can fly? !"

The Hunter swooped low once more, but Chopper dunked. He went to stand up but his leg was caught and soon he was raised into the skies up so high.

"AAAHHH! ! !" Chopper cried out. "No! Put me down! Put me down! I can't stand heights! !"

"As you wish dog," the Hunter smirked before letting the pup fall quite a ways.

"AAAAHHHHH! ! !" Chopper cried out, flailing his arms wildly before he got an idea, shifted into his wolf form and waited until the trees were in sight, once they were he fell into them, but managed to catch himself on a branch and hop down towards the ground. "I'm a little hurt, but I'll manage. Phew, that was close!"

"I see you survived that fall," the Hunter nodded. "But you won't survive this!"

Chopper gasped as the Hunter fell down beside him and placed his hand on the ground and in an instant shook it up and out from under his feet. Chopper lost his balance and immediately shifted back to his human form. He felt himself be grabbed, raised into the sky, all in a flash he was tossed down and couldn't manage his thoughts before striking down hard on some old ruins—not even the soft ground greeted him, but cold ruined stone.

"Aha!" he choked out, spitting up blood, the fall was far and he felt his body break—at least his leg. "My leg," Chopper turned to look at it and saw it was indeed broken—twisted the other way, and his head, oh his head must have suffered a mild concussion. "I'm done for."

Chopper watched as the Hunter landed on the stones just above him. Closing his eyes tightly he wished he was back home in the Head Pack—where he was safe with the other Wolf Warriors, all so strong, some cold, but even they had to protect the pups if they were attacked within the perimeter. Now look at him—a banished pup who was going to be killed by a hunter who was actually a moron . . . what would everyone think? Finding him like this?

What would Zoro think?

Suddenly Chopper opened his eyes, staring off into the dark skies above him he heard Zoro's voice—as if he was standing right next to him—

_"You stupid dog look at yourself! This Hunter's a moron! What he lacks you have! Can't you use that supposedly large brain of yours for once and beat the shi- out of him?"_

"I will," Chopper whispered, rolling over on his stomach and looking up at the Hunter. "I will . . . become a Wolf Warrior . . . I will!"

"You can still move?" the Hunter raised his brow. "Perhaps I hadn't thrown you high enough to break the rest of your body."

Chopper bit his bottom lip to hold back his cries of pain from his broken leg as he crawled up to where the Hunter stood just staring at his pathetic frame. If that Hunter would just stay there then maybe, jut maybe . . . he could win.

"What is this?" the Hunter asked, watching the pup take hold of his feet. "Let go of me, let go!"

A solid kick landed the young doctor to the ground, dust flying up from his fall.

"Aha!" Chopper cried out, his broken leg switching back to its rightful position.

With his two hands he covered his mouth and then looked at the Hunter who was readying to fly off.

"I'll save you from pain and end this soon!" the Hunter exclaimed as he jumped into the air and flew off . . . but Chopper was pretty sure that wasn't the direction he wanted to go in. "What? ! What have you done to me? !" The Hunter exclaimed as he twirled and twirled from having only one 'engine'.

Chopper grinned and held up the shoe he managed to take from the Hunter, he could see the Hunter's eyes widen as he spun off saying something about 'carelessness', but still—his spinning was bringing him towards the young Doctor, no matter, Chopper knew what he was going to do once the Hunter spiraled towards him.

Digging his claws into the bark of a tree Chopper managed to bring himself to stand up on his good leg and let the other hang. It hurt, but he was going to deal with it—real Wolf Warriors would so so would he! Shifting into his human/wolf form Chopper brought his arms together, turned slightly and when the Hunter came spiraling at him, immediately thrust his arms forward with all his might, hitting the Hunter right in the chest.

"Gah!" The Hunter cried out, blood expelling from his mouth before he spiraled off once more and finally rammed into a few trees, knocking him out cold.

Chopper balanced himself on his good leg and let his arms fly to the night skies in his first triumph alone. He inhaled greatly for his mighty exclaim as he tilted his head back and shouted to the whole forest.

"I AM A WOLF WARRIOR NOW! ! ! ! I DEFEATED A HUNTER ALL ON MY OWN! ! ! !"

With a wide smile Chopper exhaled his excitement. Now he was a true Wolf Warrior, defeating a Hunter—at his age—especially a pup that was still shedding? Yes! That'd definitely mark him as a warrior—definitely!

Tears came to his eyes at this miraculous victor. With a sniff Chopper cried out once more about his victor. He did it, all by himself—wouldn't they be proud . . . wouldn't Zoro and Usopp be proud!

"I did it!" Chopper cried out, now remembering how frightened he had been, thinking he would have been killed. "I did ihit!"

Chopper began to cry more and more. He still couldn't believe what he had just done. This only happened to legends and he knew he was far from one, but it happened and he was just so happy . . . so happy that he was alive.

"Don't cry little puppy . . . I'll make all that pain go away," came an unknown voice making Chopper's eyes widen and turn to see yet another Hunter whom looked much stronger and smarter than the last.

* * *

"Alpha Wiper! Did that Hunter hurt you? !" came the Wolf Warriors to see if their leader was hurt from his attack on that lanced Hunter.

"I'm fine," he shook them off, holding his arm. "We can't think of the injured now. We need to get rid of all these Hunters and find Shandora—the Moon god knows what they did to our sacred town."

"Those shameful Hunters," the Wolf Warriors sneered. "How dare they desecrate our land! ? The land of our fathers! The land of the Originals!"

"They are mere humans who know nothing," Wiper sneered, looking down at the Hunter he personally defeated. "Only a certain family of humans could ever understand the importance of this place . . . but they're gone . . . thanks to those da- - Vampires!"

"Yeah!" the warriors growled, throwing their claws in the air. "It's because of them our friend Norland was killed! It's because of them the Hunters are here!"

"Right," Wiper growled. "They just keep messing up everything!"

Wiper's glare gazed off towards the higher part of Jack's mountain. He saw a strange figuration and noticed it looked like a . . . town? Could that be? ! Could that be—Shandora? !

"Everyone, stay here and make sure every last Hunter is taken care of—then, when you're finished, attack those da- - Vampires. I'm going off in search for their leader."

With that said Alpha Wiper turned and shifted into his wolf form. Immediately heading straight towards what he saw looked like a town. Upon arriving there he noticed that his assumptions were true—but this was no town . . . no, nothing but ruined ruins of stone and tree. How could this be their once proud town that once raised the Originals?

Looking around he growled, it was hardly recognized as a town now. Those Vampires forced them out of this place to only ruin this sacred ground. How dare they? ! How DARE they!

Wiper sniffed the air and a scent immediately caught his nose. It was the scent of a Vampire and so he snapped his head in the direction it came from and immediately gave off a warning growl. Coming into view now he could see the Vampire and so the fur on the back of his neck stood up and he bore his fangs—he'd rip this Vampire's throat out for what they had done to this place . . . this place they had sworn to the Original they'd take care off—until his brother and his family comes here to dwell.

"Oh—a Werewolf," the Vampire picked her head up from her journal and looked at the growling dark wolf. "I suppose I'd be intruding on your rightful land."

"You da- - well are Vampire!" Wiper sneered.

"I don't mean you any conflict," the raven-haired Vampire said, holding up her hands. "I just wanted to see the place . . . where the Originals once dwelt."

Before the Vampiress's eyes she watched the wolf shift back into his human form, but his harsh glare was still upon her. His claws were still out as he scanned her up and down, testing to see if she was hostile.

"I am an archeologist," the woman said. "And it is any's dream to find these ruins. It's magnificent . . . this town you once guarded, though thousand years of uncaring can result in this."

"It's because of _your_ kind that it was uncared for!" Wiper accusingly pointed at the Vampire with a snarl.

"I understand, and you are absolutely correct," the Vampiress nodded. "How could us Vampires forget about the third brother of the Originals."

"W-What did you say?" Wiper's arm bent and retreated back to him, his eyes widening and features softening from his anger.

"I've read the texts," the Vampire said. "I'm probably the last Vampire in this world who can. It speaks about the third brother—and his family . . . even Montblanc Norland."

Wiper's eyes widened, how—how could this Vampire know this? ! This story was passed down from generation to generation by his people, how could she know? She said she could read these ancient texts? But how? Not even his wisest could—it was a language long forgotten and yet here she is claiming to be the last Vampire who could decipher these writings—oh the history long forgotten . . . even by them.

"What is your name Vampiress?" the Alpha asked.

"Nico Robin—formerly of the passed Ohara Clan," Robin inclined her head to the Alpha.

"My, my—are you now?" came a different voice, the two turned to see the lead Hunter sitting atop one of the ruined buildings, eating an apple and just gazing at them.

"Enel!" Wiper sneered, growling at him.

"Down doggy," Enel said, completely undaunted by the Alpha, his eyes soon turning towards the female Vampire. "I had no idea there was still a survivor from the Ohara Clan still walking this earth. That's interesting."

"Who are you?" Robin asked, she knew he was a Hunter and a strong one at that.

"My name is Enel, I am the leader of the Hunter platoon stationed here to take out the Blood Lord Gan Fall," the pale Hunter said, standing up and looking down at the monstrous people. "Tell me, you wouldn't happen to have seen him anywhere have you? It's been six long years that me and my men have been here and we are growing bored of his game of 'hide and seek', so if you don't mind telling me—I'll be on my way without harming you or the others."

"Why do you want him?" Robin asked, the Hunter only smirked.

"That's classified," Enel grinned his lazy grin and then turned to the Werewolf who was nearly foaming from the mouth with hatred. "We Hunters aren't here for you Werewolves—you can continue fighting with this Vampire Clan for as long as your hearts desire if you'd just point the way to Gan Fall."

"Is that so?" Wiper growled. "Am _I_ to take the word of a _human_? I think not! You wretches of Hunters have taken down many of my brothers!"

"Only because they had it coming," Enel said, sticking his pinky in his ear and closing his eyes, seeming to ignore them. "Our mission solely is to kill Gan Fall—but if others get in our way we are allowed to defend ourselves."

"Defend yourselves? !" Wiper growled. "Many of those killed by you were nothing but pups playing around!"

"They shouldn't have gone into forbidden territory," Enel gazed at the fuming Alpha. "That should teach the other mongrels a lesson."

"Da- - you! DA- - YOU!" Wiper growled, about ready to attack the Hunter if the Vampire hadn't stepped forward and spoken up.

"You say you are after the Blood Lord Gan Fall," Robin said, looking at the Hunter whose eyes were now attentively on her. "Hunters are not allowed to kill a Werewolf or Vampire unless they have committed a crime—what was his?"

The Hunter smiled once more.

"You seem smart . . . so guess by this phrase . . . he was born. That is his crime."

"What the he- - is that supposed to mean?" Wiper grumbled to himself not getting the meaning, but one glance at the Vampiress was all it took to see that she did.

Robin's eyes were wide with disbelief. She had read about these people and . . . she even knew them when she was little . . . what was she talking about? Her Clan once consisted of mostly them! She remembered the time of the great slaughter . . . the slaughter of the Mene'ki.

"Gan Fall's a Mene'ki? !" Robin gasped; she hadn't thought any still existed outside the protected Head Clan.

"You are a smart Vampire aren't you?" Enel nodded, leaning back some. "As I recall, your Clan consisted of many a Mene'ki—didn't it? Why, I bet some of your relatives were one."

"Mother," Robin whispered, remembering how her mother was killed before her eyes just because of being born . . . immune to silver.

"You seem shocked to find out there are still some around," Enel noticed the look on the Vampiress' face. "After the treaty made with the Hunters and late Head Blood Gol D. Roger the killings did stop . . . for a time."

"What?" Robin gasped, looking at the Hunter. "The Hunters would dare go against their word? ! Why? What have the Mene'ki ever done to you? !"

"Nothing," Enel snickered. "It's funny really. The only reason we kill them is because we can't control them—unlike you we can control you with silver, but not them. They are like sleeping giants to us humans and so must make sure to chop that sleeping giant's head before he awakens."

"How horrible you are!" Robin spat. "My Clan was killed because of you fearful humans! They were peaceful archeologists and yet you killed everyone! Even their children who showed no signs of being Mene'ki! !"

"We can never be too sure," Enel smiled with a roll of his shoulders. "If you know what I mean."

"Mene'ki?" Wiper turned to the furious Vampire. "What are they? A people who are uncursed?"

"Yes," Robin said, slumping her shoulders and remembering her lovely Clan who were always smiling and joking about how they'd cut themselves with silver knives just to scare the children. "A time ago there were children—many children who were born immune to silver poisoning. They were their own people, the Mene'ki as they were called . . . immunity. The first one recorded was a Wolf Prince . . . and then a Blood Princess became one at birth and so others were born like them—some family, but mostly not. The Hunters became afraid of them because they couldn't control them—just like he said. So they were killed . . . every one of them . . . men, woman, and child—all killed."

"So that Vampire Gan Fall is one of the last of his kind?" Wiper asked, continuing to look at the Vampiress who was having a hard time remembering the great slaughter of the Mene'ki.

"Yes," Robin nodded before looking up at Enel with narrowed eyes. "From what I've heard at the head mansion I know of 5 other Vampire Mene'ki. Tell me, do you know of more?"

"You mean on the Werewolf's side?" Enel asked, folding his hands behind his head. "3 are known to still exist that are Werewolf."

"So there are 9 in total to still be alive in this world," Robin's smile was faint, but it was still a smile . . . at least there were still some left . . . at least.

"Yes, but we're hoping there'd be less soon enough," Enel smirked as he leant forward.

"This is wrong!" Robin spat. "You shouldn't be killing off the Mene'ki that have done no wrong!"

"Are you going to stop me . . . Vampire?" Enel asked, raising his thick brows, a challenging smile always placed on his lips.

* * *

"He's around here somewhere," Zoro muttered to himself. "I know it 'cause I can smell him like he's standing right in front of me!"

Zoro pushed through some bushes but found nothing. He groaned to himself and looked around a few trees and above trees—you never knew with Chopper.

"Da- -, he better not be lost," Zoro groaned, looking for his little companion.

He came into a clearing and found there was no one here. Some old ruins here and there and . . . Zoro's eyes narrowed see some of the trees were marked on. He came up to one to find it splintered.

"Something definitely happened here," Zoro nodded before sniffing around. "That's Chopper's scent."

Walking around Zoro almost found himself tripping over a fallen body of a Shandorian, his face coated with silver. He bore his teeth, he could smell it, it was all in the air. He looked around for his young companion.

"Chopper?" he called out, still looking around for his small form.

Fear suddenly began to sink into Zoro. There had been a Hunter here—and if Chopper was here when that Hunter was then . . .

"Chopper? !" he called out more serious now, he wanted to find the boy and make sure he was okay.

Letting his arms fall to his sides his eyes widened at what lay ahead near the other side of the opening. He ran towards it and instantly dropped to his knees.

"Chopper! !" he gasped, taking up the boy's small form in his arms, what had happened to him? ! "Ch-Chopper! !"

Zoro's emerald eyes scanned over his body and saw deep wounds on his abdomen. Lines of blood coming out of his nostrils and mouth was signs of poisoning. Zoro placed his hand on the pup's wounds and picked up the blood, sniffing it only to smell that familiar smell of silver.

"Oh Chopper . . . what did you do you idiot?" Zoro asked, shaking his head slowly as he settled the boy on the ground and quickly began digging into his own pack. "Da- - it I know I have one of those medicines on me somewhere . . . there it is!"

He took the vile and poured the liquid in the pup's numb mouth. After that was done he sat close to the boy and watched and waited.

"You'd better be okay Chopper!" he said, fear still gripping its tightest at him.

"Was that your only vile?" came a voice, making Zoro freeze, but not turn to see who it was—he knew who it was—he could smell him clearly.

"Are you a Hunter?" Zoro asked, covered in the night's shadows to conceal his features.

"That I am Werewolf," the Hunter, who sounded as if he was only standing a couple yards from Zoro, said. "Are you that pup's companion?"

"I am," Zoro answered, turning his head slightly, letting his ears take over to the Hunter's movements.

"Are you going to avenge him?" the Hunter asked. "You Werewolves do that—don't you?"

"I'm usually not one for that," Zoro said, slowly standing up, still gazing at Chopper's unmoving form. "But . . ." Zoro turned towards the Hunter to show him just how angry he was at what he had done to his friend whom he had known ever since he was young. "I've been really pissed lately and've been wanting to beat the he- - out of someone!"

The Hunter smirked. Now here was a Werewolf. Strong, well-built, fierce gaze and he was a Dominant. Those are the best to fight against—especially with that New Moon of theirs so close.

"Why the he- - did you attack him? !" Zoro growled, extending his claws, even some fur began to prick through his skin—he'd soon lose control and just attack the human. "He was just a pup you da- - Hunter!"

"A pup indeed," the Hunter smirked, scooting his sunglasses up higher to the bridge of his nose. "But he took out one of my companions."

"Chopper?" Zoro gasped, looking down at the pup and realizing that someone like him took out a Hunter—all by himself . . . he couldn't help but feel that small feeling of pride swell in him this moment—just a little.

"That's right," the Hunter said with a nod. "I was just avenging my companion—you'd do the same."

"No . . . you know why?" Zoro asked, turning to sneer back at the Hunter. "Because my companions wouldn't get the shi- beat out of them by children."

That was all Zoro was going to say. The time to talk was over; the time to fight was now. He bore his fangs, fully extended his claws, and shifted into his wolf form for greater speed, running right at the smirking Hunter.

"Heh, I wouldn't come near me if I were you," the Hunter mumbled as he watched the green wolf lunge at him only to trigger a booby-trap and suddenly an array of sharp sliver barbed wire shot out from the trees and struck the wolf across the side, knocking him down. "Heh, heh, warned ya," the Hunter said as he watched the wolf shifted back to its human form and groan on the ground. "After I took care of your friend I had just enough time to set up a few traps just in case any of his friends came around. Heh, yeah—you feel that? That pain? That's the sliver that's now entered your system and is slowly starting to make your senses, motions, everything, slow. It hurts doesn't it? Well that's what you get for being the monster you are."

"Guh," Zoro groaned, managing to pick himself up on his elbows, catch his breath, and then get back to his feet.

The Hunter's brow rose as he watched the wolf look at his shirt, not completely ruined and then shake his arms as if shaking his nerves back into place from an unexpected accident that had taken place a few moments ago. He then watched the wolf stand straight, nothing but a small cut on his side—not even a single drop of blood falling from his nostril or mouth.

"So silver poisoning feels like getting jabbed with barbed wire?" Zoro asked, looking at the Hunter with still strong eyes.

"The he- -!" the Hunter gasped, the wolf was unharmed.

Even though you couldn't see his eyes behind those stupid sunglasses of his you could still tell his eyes widened, the shocked expression on his face was priceless.

"No!" he gasped, backing up slightly in sheer shock and disbelief. "You're . . . you're a Mene'ki!"

"Yeah," Zoro said rather uncaringly as he rose his claws to the Hunter reminding him he still was going to get him for what he had done to his friend. "What of it?"

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay I think 'Mene'ki' means immunity in japanese or somethin' like that. I forget where I found it but It means either immunity or immune so yeah . . . just lettin' you guys know :3 **


	24. The War Is Over

**Hot Shot's girl: So . . . wanted to update soon 'cause I already have three chps written . . . enjoy! :D**

"5 Vampires and 3 Werewolves are the estimated left in this world," the lead Hunter Enel said as he paced back and forth on top of the ruined building, seeming bored. "A number very problematic to the Hunters Association."

"Problematic," Robin mumbled, her fists shook in the anger that had built up for years—the anger from the Hunters killing innocent Vampires and Werewolves just because they were unable to be killed by their silver weapons. "What is problematic about it? ! There are only 8 left in this world! You've killed hundreds to get that number! Isn't your bloodlust satisfied? !"

"Why of course not," Enel said with a smirk, looking down at the Vampiress who was trembling in anger. "Not until every last one is dead will we be at ease."

"Will you now?" Robin asked, looking at the Hunter who had just taken a seat again, staring at the two inhuman creatures. "What if they return again? The Mene'ki? What if more are born soon and this starts all over again?"

"Please," Enel chuckled, letting his head lean back a tad. "There hasn't been a Mene'ki born in nearly 400 years. Their time is gone. It was a freak of nature that they appeared in the first place—but thanks to mother nature she is repairing the generations back to the way they had been before the coming of the Mene'ki—all cursed and easy to control."

"I often wonder who the real monsters are in our races," Robin whispered, biting the inside of her lip lightly, looking up at the chuckling Hunter who cared for no being at all.

* * *

"Just how old are you Werewolf?" the Hunter asked, raising his brow—he hadn't ever seen a young Mene'ki before so this wasn't good for the Hunters.

"Hm, how old do you think I am?" Zoro smirked.

"You look to be around 200," the Hunter nodded, his estimation seemed decent to the looks of this Werewolf.

"Hm, close enough," Zoro shrugged, slowly crouching down, readying strike.

"Da- -, are there any more of you?" the Hunter asked, there had better not be anymore young Mene'ki being born—if the Hunters found out there'd be a wide spread panic again.

"The he- - I'd tell you!" Zoro spat, he knew what these Hunters were like—given a number of Mene'ki they deemed 'too high' they'd immediately break any oath to kill and be rid of them.

That was how the Hunters were—as a matter of fact there were less than ten Mene'ki left in this world—probably less than that by what he's seeing now . . . Hunters given secret missions to go and hunt them. Zoro was indeed the only young Mene'ki, but the Hunter didn't need to know that. Zoro knew well enough that there was a law given out by the Hunters and the late Head Blood, but this just showed humans can't be trusted.

_They kill what they can't control_, Zoro repeated inside his head—he remembered when his Sire had told him this . . . when his Sire had found out what he was.

**FLASHBACK**

"Challenge me she-wolf!" the little greenhead demanded with a stomp of his foot as he stared at the older pup who was sitting on a rock, cleaning her claws.

"Heh, you think you can just walk up to me and say as you please little pup?" the she-wolf said, straightening her back and closing her eyes in sheer cockiness. "I don't take orders from anyone—not even royalty."

The little boy's face was growing red now. This girl always teased him and he was having it up to here with it! He shook his small fists and bit his bottom lip before saying—

"Kuina you better fight me!"

"Or what?" She smirked, standing up and looking down at the short little boy. "Don't try to threaten me unless you can back up your words Roronoa Zoro. Besides, aren't you grounded? Haven't you been grounded your entire life?"

"Well," Zoro glanced down, kicking at the dirt. "My father's out hunting so . . . so I snuck out—just to fight you, so-so fight me before he gets back!"

"Heh, it won't take long for me to defeat you so I see nothing wrong in it," Kuina flicked her dark blue hair back behind her ears and lifted her chin in confidence.

"Eeerrrr! ! Who said I won't defeat you! ?" Zoro growled, baring his fangs at the older pup.

"Please," the girl snickered. "You have lost against me 2,000 times. Are you ready to go on your 2,001st?"

"You stupid girl!" Zoro growled. "I won't lose!"

The two pups met in a secluded area. One near Zoro's home on the outskirts of the Head Pack's territory. It was a small opening in the woods, one with enough room to move around freely and give Zoro the chance to beat this she-wolf.

After this fight Zoro would be free to return to his home quickly without his Sire ever knowing he was gone. He had always gotten into so much trouble when his Sire would find him outside their home . . . often he would make him fight him and every single time Zoro would get his butt handed to him and get sent off to his room with no dinner—or breakfast.

"You ready to lose, your _highness_?" Kuina snickered, she always loved teasing this pup—he was always one to blow up first with that hotheaded temper of his.

"Are you? !" Zoro growled at her back before getting into his fighting stance and waiting for someone to make the first move.

Both struck at the same time. Their claws coming out and striking against each other's in firmness. Zoro was strong, he had gotten much stronger thanks to the determination he had in beating this older she-wolf. Stronger indeed, but he was not faster—that was his only downfall and always had been—he wasn't fast.

"Wah!" Zoro cried out as the she-wolf tripped him swiftly and then came to sit on him in victory.

"I win," She said with a roll of her proud shoulders.

"Eerr! You must have cheated!" Zoro growled up at her, wishing to get her off him and his pride.

"Hmph, you're just too slow," she shrugged, getting off him and crossing her arms. "You're always lifting weights to become stronger when you just need to be faster."

"I'm fast!' the boy protested, but then realized she was right—all he had been working on was his strength and not agility—even his Sire had said he was too slow. "Well . . . somewhat."

"What do you mean somewhat?" Kuina turned to the boy and poked him on the forehead. "You. Are. Slow. You're probably slower than the other pups in my class."

"Then—then I'll get faster!" Zoro swore, placing his fist before the older pup who was just smirking at him.

"Will you really?" the girl chuckled. "For some reason, I just don't see that happening."

"Hey!" Zoro growled, but his phrase of insults halted once they heard the bushes to their side rustle, both watching as a large man came out and saw the two.

"Pups?" the man's brow rose.

"He's a human," Kuina whispered, motioning Zoro to slowly back up.

"A human?" Zoro whispered back to his sparing partner. "What is he doing here?"

"Well—since your parents aren't around," the man said with a strange smile, after spitting something on the ground. "I guess that makes you free game."

"He's a Hunter!" Kuina gasped, her eyes widening as she watched the man slip out a silver spear. "We have to get out of here!"

"Why?" Zoro asked. "Can't we take him? He's just a human after all."

"You fool!" Kuina turned back to the clueless pup. "Hunters use silver weapons! Silver kills us Zoro!"

Zoro's eyes widened and turned back at the smirking Hunter who was slowly coming towards them.

"Now, now puppies," the Hunter gestured with his hand for them to come to him. "Just come to me and it shall be all over soon."

The pups cried out as he swung his silver spear down at them. They managed to dodge, especially Kuina who was very quick, but Zoro was having a hard time. He was never a fast one and now—even when it was life or death he couldn't manage to dodge enough to save his short life.

The Hunter brought his spear down and managed to slice Zoro across the cheek, Zoro fell to the ground holding his cheek. He bore his fangs at the Hunter, but all the Hunter did was smirk at him and bring up his spear to ram it through the pup.

"Zoro!" Kuina cried, protectively lunging at the Hunter and attaching her claws to the man's face.

"Ah! Ah! Get off me you monster!" the man cried out, trying to swipe the girl pup off him.

Zoro immediately came in to help Kuina and attacked at the Hunter's feet. His strength was what was best about him. He managed to knock the Hunter right off his feet, his back hitting the grass with a loud 'THUD!'.

"Aha!" Kuina cried out, darting back, holding onto her right hand.

"Kuina! What's wrong!" Zoro asked, seeing his wounded friend.

"Stay back!" she cried out, the look on her face was that of pain. "He's covered in silver armor!"

Zoro looked and sure enough the purple-haired Hunter was wearing a heavy metal breastplate that no Werewolf would touch. Kuina had learned the hard way. Zoro backed away at the Hunter who stood back up; the look on his face was that of great anger and frustration.

"You da- - brats! How dare you insult the great Hunter Don Krieg!" the Hunter cried, baring his teeth in rage.

What happened next happened in a flash. Both pups' eyes widened as the man showed them another weapon. Hundreds and hundreds of silver stakes shot out at them and it was so hard to dodge them—especially for the younger one.

"Aha!" Zoro cried out, one hitting him in the shoulder, another hitting him in the thigh.

"Zoro!" Kuina cried, acting fast and shielding him with the only thing she had—her body.

"KUINA!" Zoro cried out, his eyes trembling as he watched Kuina protect him from the rest of the Hunter's attacks, her backside now littered with silver pieces—blood coming out of her mouth and nose showing she had been poisoned.

"I told you . . ." she managed to give off one last weak grin as she looked at the shocked prince. "You're too . . . slow."

She then slumped forward; her eyes closed and fell on top of him. Zoro trembled, one of his closest friends had just been killed before him and it was all that Hunter's fault. Zoro watched in fear as the Hunter came closer to him, so close that he bent down and pushed the dead she-wolf off of him to look at the trembling boy.

"What is this?" the Hunter asked, raising his brow. "You've not been poisoned."

And it was true, there was no signs of poisoning anywhere on Zoro. The only place he was bleeding was his shoulder and thigh. Zoro tried backing away from the Hunter but as far as he got was the trunk of a tree. He had nowhere to run.

"You da- - brat!" the Hunter now looked more pissed than ever. "You were born a Mene'ki!"

_Wh-What's he talking about? ! _Zoro asked himself, watching the Hunter shake all over with rage.

"How dare you come into this world again!" the angry Hunter shouted, pointing his silver spear at him. "How DARE you! !"

Zoro flinched as the Hunter lent his arm back ready to ram the spear through his small body. His short-lived life would be over all too soon. Yet he didn't want to die, not yet . . . not when there was still so many things he wanted to do—still so many.

Zoro gasped, flinching back against the tree even more once something sprayed all over him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at his body—it was blood. His head quickly snapped up to the Hunter to see a large whole right where his heart would have been and a dark sleeved arm rammed right through it. The Hunter's mouth hung open in a silent scream, blood oozing from his mouth like a waterfall.

Zoro flinched again once he heard that sickening 'sssshhhhlllick!' as the arm exited from the wound and let the Hunter fall to his knees and then to the ground lifeless . . . a pool of the human's blood soon coming to reach the little pup's feet.

"Uh! Uhuh!" Zoro cried out, trying his best to scoot away from the liquid that quickly began to cover his feet, but it was no use, the tree was preventing him from going anywhere.

Zoro cried out once he felt someone wrap their arms around him and come to pick him up. The scent overwhelming his sense was all it took for Zoro to realize who it was—his Sire. Rubbing his face into the broad shoulder Zoro let out his sobs of fear and sadness—from almost being killed and losing a very close friend.

Zoro really hadn't been the same since that day, though in time he had come to accept Kuina's death as something he couldn't have stopped. He was just a young pup going up against an experienced Hunter who was much stronger than he—even if Zoro was a Werewolf. The poor pup seemed transparent through the funeral of the young girl and after a speak with the Elders about something Mihawk came and took his pup home, where the little one only sat on the couch gazing out of the window—something he had grown up doing since he was never allowed out.

"Zoro," his Sire came into the living room to see his pup gazing outside the window towards the dark skies and watched the rain slowly slide down the glass—it was a dreary day . . . especially for a funeral. "I want to talk to you."

The young pup turned in his seat to look at his Sire who was standing a few yards before him.

"Come here," Mihawk commanded and his pup came to stand before him.

Zoro's eyes fell knowing his Sire would scold him for leaving the house again—he had before and the other times he had left and was caught. This was different though, someone had died because he left home . . . if he would have stayed like he was told to then maybe Kuina . . . would still be here.

"Look at me," Mihawk commanded once more, his pup finally looking up at his Sire who stared down at him with intense golden eyes.

Zoro waited for the scolding, but it never came. Mihawk only opened his mouth and continued to say—

"I want to show you something."

Zoro watched his Sire bring out a silver knife and cut himself. Zoro flinched and took a step forward to try and stop him from doing something so stupid.

"Eh! St-Stop!" Zoro gasped, raising his hands to take hold of his Sire's arm to stop him.

"Calm down," Mihawk informed the child, making the little one let go of his sleeve and then observe his actions. "Now look at me, do you see any signs of poisoning?"

Zoro scanned his Sire's appearance. No usual signs—swaying, weakening, blood coming out of the mouth and nostrils . . . just like him.

"What does this mean?" Zoro asked, confusion written all over his face.

"It means we are Mene'ki," Mihawk informed the young pup. "A rare kind of Werewolf and Vampire who are immune to silver. Something the Hunters greatly fear."

"So that's why . . . I survived . . . and Kuina . . . didn't," Zoro said, his eyes casting down at the remembrance of his brave friend.

"It is," Mihawk informed. "Your mother had contracted silver poisoning when she carried you, but when your were born you were perfectly healthy, no signs of poisoning on you and that was when I knew what you were. You have to understand that if the Hunters found out what you are they will seek to kill you. They kill what they cannot control."

"What about you?" Zoro asked. "You work for them—do they not know what you are?"

"They know," Mihawk said, a small sigh leaving his lips. "But never before has a Mene'ki birthed another Mene'ki. The others ones like us, their children are normal. If the Hunters found out they'll surely try to take you and find out why you were born this way, but I will not let them do such a thing . . . that is why you will remain in this house until you are old enough to defend yourself from Hunters."

Mihawk still managed to sneak in the 'you-are-never-to-leave-this-house-again' bit, but the look in his eyes was serious. Zoro knew this, but he still liked the outside world. He wanted friends like everyone else had . . . how was he supposed to get them if he was cooped up in here all the time?

"This is the sole reason why you must remain inside this home," Mihawk said. "You may not like it, but this is for your own good. There are dangerous beings out there Zoro," at that he looked outside the darkened window he would often find his pup staring out at. "Beings that seek to snatch you up and never return you. Think about that the next time you try leaving this home."

At that Mihawk left him. Zoro once again sat down on the couch and gazed out the window. Even if his sparing partner was gone he still wanted to be outside—like everyone else. He didn't want to wait until he was older to venture out . . . so of course he would leave when his Sire was out hunting or called to the Hunters Association. He made sure to be careful from anything lurking around, but still he ventured out and of course was often caught . . . but his wounded heart would have never healed with the making of new friends if he hadn't.

Being a Mene'ki or not—Zoro didn't want to hide anymore.

**END FLASHBACK**

As far as Zoro knew, he was the last Mene'ki born. Something his Sire tried to keep hidden from the Hunters, but now that a Hunter knew about him . . . then there was no way he could let him tell the others. Didn't matter though, Zoro would soon be taking this Hunter out—secret kept safe.

"Well now," the Hunter said as he pushed his sunglasses up against the bridge of his nose again. "I guess there's one more Mene'ki we're going to have to take out here."

"You're hunting a Mene'ki?" Zoro asked.

"That old Vampire, Gan Fall, he's one," the Hunter said. "Surely you could tell—is't someone of their own able to tell others like them?"

"You act as if we're some sort of aliens towards our own races," Zoro chuckled. "Well, that ain't the case. All we know is that we can kick your silver wielding a- -es!"

Zoro charged the Hunter, this time dodging the traps set out and managing to strike a hit on the Hunter. The Hunter slid back some, but held onto his footing.

"You're quite strong for a pup," the Hunter smirked.

"Heh, all us Werepups are strong," Zoro licked his lips like a madman. "Just like my friend there who took out your partner."

Zoro charged again, his claws out, trying to slice at the Hunter, but the Hunter soon brought out his silver sword and managed to strike the wolf, who was too close, clear across the chest. Wincing Zoro jumped back and held onto his wound—it wasn't a deep cut but he was bleeding and it stung.

"So . . . since my silver weapons don't effect you then I'll just have to kill you the original way . . . behead you," the Hunter grinned, he hadn't beheaded anyone in a awhile—thanks to all his opponents falling down dead due to one infected wound from silver.

"Hm, you can't touch my head," Zoro said, raising his claws towards his throat and making a cutting motion. "I'm too fast."

"Is that so?" the Hunter raised his brow. "Well then—so am I."

The two went at it for what seemed like hours when in truth it was only minutes. Zoro would continually shift into his wolf form to dodge attacks quicker. Even though he had been working on his speed since Kuina's death he still wasn't fast enough in his human form. This Hunter was good and he was even wearing Zoro out.

"Da- -," Zoro panted, hiding himself behind a tree for a short while to catch his breath. "He's relentless . . . sure his silver weapons won't effect me, but they do slice me up good."

Zoro looked down at his wounded body. Many a time he had gotten too close to this Hunter and many a wound was inflicted on his body. He was being too careless.

"Da- - it I need to be more careful," Zoro sighed out, his heaving under control as he let his head lean against the tree he hid behind for a short while. "I drew him away from Chopper but now where the he- - is he?"

"Where am I you ask?" came the Hunter's voice.

Zoro looked behind the tree he hid at and saw the hunter take his sword and slice right through it. Zoro barrel rolled to dodge it, but as he skidded to a halt the Hunter was upon him his sword at his throat.

"Either way," the Hunter smirked, the night shadowing his dark features. "You're still going to be killed by a silver weapon."

"I won't die unless you go out with me!" Zoro growled, bringing up his claws towards the Hunter's chest—this quick move forced the Hunter to block the attack with his sword, so pulling it away from Zoro's neck.

The two managed to get away from each other and now they stared an intense staring contest at one another.

"Just how long will this battle last?" the Hunter sighed out, looking quite bored of the prolonged fight between him and the Werewolf.

"Until you're dead," Zoro answered with a roll of his right shoulder—he too was growing weary of this ongoing battle.

"Then let's end it shall we?" the Hunter smirked, raising his sword. "Our final attack."

"Alright then," Zoro grinned, shifting into his human/wolf form and extending his claws out to their fullest.

The two waited, for either to strike first. Zoro was crouched low to the ground while the Hunter was raised high. With a twitch from the Hunter's brow and a growl from the Werewolf the two charged. Both giving their final attack their all—the one left standing after this was the victor.

Zoro put all his might into this final attack. Slicing his claws outward so hard that the sheer force knocked the Hunter away making him crash into numerous trees. Shifting back to his human form Zoro fell to his knees, out of breath.

"Hah," Zoro panted out, looking at where the defeated Hunter lay. "I win."

Staying there for but a while to catch his breath Zoro got up and made his way towards where Chopper still lay. He wasn't moving or conscious, but at least he was breathing easier now.

"Good," Zoro sighed out, wiping the blood off his face from all the strikes he took from that Hunter. "Rest easy Chopper—you earned it."

* * *

Enel's feature's narrowed as he gazed off into a direction. The two gazing at him saw this, but wasn't sure what he was looking at. The lead Hunter stood up, still gazing in the same direction.

"It's been fun chatting with you two, but matters call me elsewhere," he said, giving the two one last gaze before raising his arm as if to signal something.

The two watched in amazement as a large flying station appeared from the night sky and lowered to allow him onboard.

"What the he- - is that? !" Wiper gasped, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"A flying craft!" Robin gasped, she hadn't thought these Hunters had such a machine, but now this would explain where they had gotten all that power for that mighty electrical hit.

"It seems all of my men were taken out—I'm going to investigate on who had done this to them," Enel said, climbing onboard the ship. "Later you two."

With that same smile Enel was off. Wiper growled as they watched him leave, but before the Alpha could chase him down the two looked up to see a descending Vampire.

"Gan Fall," Robin said, watching the Blood Lord land and shift back into his human form.

"What are you doing here old man?" Wiper turned to him with a growl.

"Can you not put old grudges aside for once Alpha Wiper? !" Gan Fall asked, turning to the Werewolf with stern eyes, surprising the younger. "I have not come to fight!"

"You shouldn't be here Gan Fall," Robin said. "The Hunters are after you because you're a Mene'ki."

"I see Enel has told you," Gan Fall sighed out heavily. "I admit that the Hunters coming here and making a mess of things is my fault entirely."

"Don't say that," Robin shook her head. "It is their fault for breaking the treaty."

"Aye, that it is," Gan Fall sighed out.

"Why the he- - didn't you tell us you were a Mene'ki old Vampire? !" Wiper came up, and grabbed the collar plating of the Vampire, shaking him slightly.

"Because it isn't important," Gan Fall held up his hands in defense. "What was to me was creating peace between our Clan and Pack. If that would happen by me giving myself to the Hunters then I would . . . but it won't."

"Tcheh, you, give yourself to the Hunters," Wiper growled, letting go of him and pacing in rage. "That's just what they want! He- - they'd probably kill every single one of us after they get you! You can't trust humans!"

"We could have trusted your beloved Norland . . . but we didn't," Gan Fall said, watching as the Alpha softened at the mention of the human—their blood relative. "I feel ashamed for the incompetence of my kind and the large mistake of killing our relative. It is awful and something neither of our kind should ever forget . . . our last relatives—the family of the third brother."

Robin watched Wiper's features soften ever the more. This was a delicate matter for him and his Pack. Everyone knew about Norland—and his death by his own relatives who had forgotten. She swore she saw slight tears in Wiper's eyes, but surely this great Alpha wouldn't cry like so.

"All I want," Gan Fall managed a trembling smile—even he felt on the verge of crying—after all this war and everything. "Is for our family—to be at peace."

Robin hadn't known the old Vampire knew about the Vampires and Werewolves being family. She hadn't even known he knew about the third brother and his family. He was truly a good Blood Lord, wishing peace between thousands of years of conflict.

"It's because," Wiper started out, shaking his trembling fists. "Of your Clan . . . that Norland was killed . . . for all we know he could have been the last of his family! . . . now who are we going to keep this town for?"

"Actually," Robin spoke up, she could see the tears in the corners of the Alpha's eyes—all these years these poor Werewolves had thought them guarding the town for the return of the third brother's family had been for naught. "They're still out there—on the lower lands."

"What?" Wiper asked, looking at the raven-headed Vampiress.

"Montblanc's family still lives on," Robin informed. "It is because of his descendent that we found this place—the town of the Originals."

"What—What was his name?" Wiper asked, his eyes soft towards the Vampire.

"Montblanc Cricket," Robin smiled softly at the Werewolf who in turn let a slight upturn in the corner of his lips arise.

"They're good people," Wiper smiled softly and Robin nodded in agreement. "When ever you return to him—tell him we're still keeping the town for him and his family."

"I will," Robin said with a sweet smile.

"I saw Enel's ship earlier," Gan Fall spoke up, moving on to another serious subject. "Where was he going?"

"He said something about how all his Hunters were defeated," Robin said.

"Tch, good," Wiper growled. "I already took out one. My warriors must have taken out the others."

"You could be right," Gan Fall nodded in consideration.

"I'm not so sure," Robin said, looking out into the forest beneath the ancient town. "I have a few friends who were possibly the accused. They are quite strong."

"Then that means Enel will find your friends and no doubt kill them!" Gan Fall said. "We should find them before something happens!"

* * *

"What the he- - happened here? !" Enel growled as he landed in the forest open where it looked like a fierce battle had taken place.

He looked around and scanned the area. He was informed that two of his men had fallen here, but where were they? He walked around and noticed the uprooted trees. He looked through one opening to see one Hunter completely unconscious. He was going to go up to him but the sound of gurgling caught his attention. He turned and saw his top Hunter laying against a tree trunk, both his arms looked completely broken.

"Ohm!" he said, rushing to him and helping him sit up. "Who did this to you? What monster attacked you? !"

The Hunter looked up at his leader and opened his mouth, trying to speak, but he couldn't. His gasps came out loud and hard and still Enel tried to listen, tried to hear him speak.

"There . . ." the wounded Hunter managed to get a word out through his aching body. "There's more!"

"More?" Enel blinked once before placing the Hunter down to rest.

Enel stood up and tried to figure out what his Hunter meant. Suddenly he was struck with the meaning. His eyes widened as he looked down at his defeated Hunter companion.

Mene'ki is what he meant. There were more? Besides Gan Fall? Where? !

With a growl Enel took up his silver staff and walked around the area. Perhaps this perpetrator hadn't gone far. He had had enough of these Mene'ki's games; he was going to end this tonight!

The lead Hunter stilled from the sound of a voice. He walked around a tree to see in the distance a Werewolf—seeming to be nursing another of his kind. He scanned them and noticed that the two were nothing but pups—the older more close to being a wolf but still the two were young. It was then he realized these two were part of the strange group that had entered this land.

Enel narrowed his eyes as he stomped out to reveal himself to the two. In an instant the older jumped up, baring his claws and fangs, protecting the younger who was unconscious.

"Which one of you are the Mene'ki?" Enel asked, his eyes narrowing at the pup who dared stare heatedly right back at him.

Either one couldn't possibly be one, they were too young. All the Mene'ki were far older and no Mene'ki had been born in nearly 400 years, there was no way the Hunters had missed the birth of one. They made sure that it was required by all races—Vampires and Werewolves to take their pups and sucklings to their annual silver testing. Sure they made it sound as if it was to see if the child could become a warrior when older or not, but in truth it was to keep the Mene'ki in check and make sure no one was born and so far they hadn't been . . . so far.

"Tell me," Enel growled, his eyes gazing at both pups but the protecting one only growled at him, ready to attack. "It doesn't matter—when you're dead!"

At that Enel took his staff and pointed it at the eldest. The older pup wasn't expecting an electrical surge to come through it and fall right upon him, scorching him from the inside out. With a loud cry of pain the wolf fell down backwards, black and charred.

"You da- - monster," Enel growled, kicking the charred wolf in the jaw.

His eyes then came towards the unconscious pup and realized it could have been either one of them. He came up to the younger and placed his staff on its belly. In an instant he could see the skin begin reacting to the silver applied on it and so he knew that wasn't the one. He came back to the charred dog and placed his staff on his throat quite hard.

Nothing happened, the skin remained normal.

"You're the one," Enel growled, how could the Hunters have missed a Mene'ki's birth? How? ! "No matter . . . this mistake will go unnoticed once you're dead!"

At that Enel brought up his staff and readied to fry this dog—but something had rammed him right in the side and tossed him back into a few trees quite hard.

"Don't you touch Zoro you da- - Hunter!" Luffy growled, poking his chest out and snorting slightly with a nod.

"Wah! Chopper! Zoro!" Usopp cried as he ran to them and knelt down beside them. "What happened to youwho! ?"

Crying Usopp picked up Zoro who looked charred to the bone. He placed his ear to Zoro's chest and after a moment or two of listening he cried out.

"His heart's not beating guys!" the pup cried, tears falling from his eyes.

"What?" Luffy asked, his eyes widening as he turned back to the dark wolf.

"Hhhuh! You idiot!" Nami knocked the younger wolf upside the head. "You pressed your ear on the wrong side of his chest!"

"Oh," Usopp said, this time placing his ear on the correct side to hear the soft beat of the strong wolf's heart. "He's alive! Ohho Zoro!"

"Is Chopper alright Nami?" Sanji asked, motioning to the little one at the bottom of Nami's feet.

"Oh, let me see," Nami said, kneeling down to the youngest pup and checking his vitals. "He's fine, just unconscious. He's showing signs of once being poisoned, but he's doing good now."

"Good," Usopp sighed out in relief, nearly falling over Zoro's chest.

"What the he- - was that, that that Hunter did to Zoro?" Sanji asked, stepping next to Luffy who still had his eyes on the place where the Hunter had landed.

They had just come up to where Luffy said Zoro was when the forest was suddenly aglow. Looking from a distance they could see a pale Hunter—paler than a Vampire—electrocute Zoro somehow. They had thought he was going to do the same to Chopper but he only returned to Zoro and was about ready to fry him again.

"I don't know," Luffy said, making sure to keep his eyes locked on to where the Hunter landed just in case he got back up and decided to attack again. "But it won't happen again."

"Huh? What's that?" Nami asked, pointing up into the sky and watching as Gan Fall descended with Robin in his arms. "Robin! Gan Fall!"

"How is everyone doing?" Gan Fall asked. "We saw a light in the woods on our way here."

"Well . . ." Nami trailed off, turning towards Zoro who had stopped smoking now and was quite still in Usopp's grasp.

"My word!" Gan Fall gasped, kneeling beside the pup to check him.

"He's going to be alright, right?" Usopp sniffed, he's never really heard of anyone being electrocuted and coming out of it safe.

"Usually victims to Enel's electrical surges perish," Gan Fall said, checking everything on the boy, his vitals, his wounds.

Gan Fall then took notice of the wounds the eldest pup had received. His metaled fingers skimmed over the slightly healing wounds. Picking his hand up Gan Fall saw the silver mixed into his blood signaling he had been attacked by a silver user—but . . . glancing down at the pup's face he saw no signs of poisoning—no blood was escaping his lips or nostrils.

"It can't be!" Gan Fall whispered, his eyes widening at how young this one was.

"Hm? What is it Gan Fall?" Usopp asked, looking at the old Vampire who had his hand over his mouth lightly.

"There he is! !" Luffy shouted, all turning to see the Hunter reappear and suddenly attack Luffy and Sanji.

"Get out of my way you monsters!" Enel shouted, swinging his silver staff around, trying to hit them out of the way.

"Watch it Luffy! He's got a silver staff!" Sanji warned, trying his best to dodge his swings.

"A What?" Luffy asked, but it was too late, Enel managed to strike the New Fang across the back—and it was quite hard—hard enough to knock him some yards away.

"Luffy!" Sanji gasped, watching the boy fly out of sight.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off your enemy Vampire!" Enel smirked as he shoved his staff in Sanji's face and then electrocuted him.

"AAAHHH! ! !" Sanji cried out, going down just like Zoro.

"AH! SANJI! LUFFY! !" Usopp cried out, watching in horror as his friends were taken out one by one by the lead Hunter.

"AH!" Nami cried out. "What are we going to do against him? !"

"Fear not!" Gan Fall stood up. " I shall stop him!"

"Come to me old Vampire!" Enel spat, he was tired of chasing him and now Gan Fall was going to have to come to him.

With a battle charge Gan Fall attacked, but Enel only pointed his staff at the old man and shot him with a great force of electricity.

"Gan Fall!" Robin gasped, watching the old Mene'ki fall right at the Hunter's feet.

Robin gasped, watching the Hunter's gaze turn towards her and in a dark snarl he pointed his staff at her, in a flash her world was lit up and she too fell.

"ROBIN! !" Usopp and Nami cried.

The two who were still standing watched in horror as the Hunter glanced down at the fallen Blood Lord. He then turned his gaze in their direction, instantly freezing the two cowards.

"EH! He's coming this way!" Nami cried out, trembling beside where Chopper lay.

Usopp gulped but stepped forward and held up his fists.

"I-I-If you c-come any cl-closer I'll-I'll attack!" Usopp bravely stood his ground as the hunter came closer to them.

All it took was a single swing of his staff to get that young cowardly pup out of the way. Smacking him in the face with silver caused Usopp to yelp like a kicked puppy as he fell to the ground.

"Usopp!" Nami gasped, watching the last brave one fall.

She watched as Enel bent down and picked up Zoro by the collar of his shirt. She didn't know what he was going to do with him, was he going to kill him? What? ! She gasped once she saw Enel look down to see that Usopp had caught hold of his ankle.

"You won't—hurt him!" Usopp weakly cried out, his face burning up from the silver fragments now once again bedded into his face.

Enel looked down at the pathetic dog and then at the Mene'ki he was about to drag off back towards his ship.

"You really want to die with him that bad?" he asked, watching the poisoned pup suddenly cough up blood, the blood running down his mouth and nose.

Enel only chuckled before letting the Wolf Prince fall back to the ground and shaking the frail puppy off his ankle.

"Very well," he said, closing his eyes in contentment. "I'll just kill you from above."

At that he turned to walk off. Nami continued to watch on as he stepped over everyone's charred bodies and headed over towards that ship she had seen floating in the sky. Once he stepped over Gan Fall's though she jumped once he turned his head towards her and said—

"Vampiress, pick him up and take him to my ship."

"Uh-Uh y-yes sir!" she trembled before standing up and taking the poor old Blood Lord, dragging him along as best she could, looking behind her to see all her unconscious friends—what would become of them? What would become of her? !

Nami stayed silent though. She did as she was told and soon she found herself onboard the Hunter ship with the lead Hunter Enel and the unconscious Blood Lord Gan Fall. But her fear was short lived once she saw who had also stowed away onboard.

"Luffy? !" Nami gasped, seeing the young New Fang panting as if he had run the whole way up here.

"Hunter!" Luffy cried, looking quite pissed at the Hunter. "What did you do to my friends? !"

"Oh, your strange little Clan?" the Hunter chuckled lightly, casually walking over to the controls and typing a few things in. "Don't worry—they'll be dead before long."

"Did you poison them? !" Luffy demanded to know.

"Poisoning isn't my forte," Enel simply said once he was done with the controls. "Frying them to death is—as you'll observe in a few moments."

"What? !" Luffy gasped, his eyes widened on the control panel the Hunter was near. "What did you do? !"

"Oh just stationed one of this flying craft's most strongest weapons to shoot up everything below us," Enel grinned like the devil himself it seemed.

"NO!" Luffy spat, his eyes glowing a dangerous red at what this Hunter was about to do. "My friends are down there! There's Werewolves and—and Vampires!"

"So," the Hunter said, shaking his head. "I care not for monsters—and so does the rest of the world."

"You bast- - -!" Luffy shouted, instantly charging the Hunter only to have the Hunter dodge his anger-driven attack and jam his staff at him.

"Hm," Enel chuckled. "Do you want to know just how many watts my Hunter weapon can create? Here, let me show you!"

"LUFFY! !" Nami cried out as the boy met his fate just like the others before him.

"Heh, how does that feel Blood Prince?" Enel chuckled pulling his smoking staff away from the boy who seemed to be a standing carcass.

"Uh—gah!" Luffy groaned out, managing to lift his arms and shake his head—trying to wake his nerves.

"What's this?" Enel asked. "Oh so you're a little resistant to my shocks—but are you to pure silver? !"

Enel then charged his staff to such a temperature that he could melt substances. He smacked his staff on the New Fang's right hand and had the silver melt over it.

"AAAHHH! ! !" Luffy cried out, feeling the burning and the ill feeling of silver touching his skin.

"Heh, how does that feel now Vampire?" Enel chuckled, watching Luffy fall to the ground and writhe in pain.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Luffy cried out, his arm felt like it was on fire and that fire was spreading to other limbs in his body.

"Luffy!" Nami gasped, covering her mouth, she knew the boy must be in excruciating pain—that silver was going to kill him if he didn't get it off, but by the looks of it, it wasn't going to come off anytime soon.

"Errr! Errherrrr!" Luffy bit his bottom lip to try and block out the searing pain traveling through his body.

"I think I'll just leave you like that Blood Prince," Enel came up to his seat to command the ship. "There you can see the Clan and Pack vanish along with your friends—you'll be alive just long enough to see that I believe."

"No," Nami cried out, tears coming to her eyes at the thought of losing all their friends. "How can this happen? We were just supposed to go on a stupid vacation!"

Luffy could hear the girl's cry and so looked at her as she wept silently to herself. There was no way he was going to let her keep crying like that, not when it tugged at his heart. No, he wouldn't stand to see that.

Groaning Luffy managed to pick himself up and stand on an aching body. He looked at Enel with dangerous red eyes; the Hunter only raised his heavy brow at this.

"Impressive," Enel nodded. "But you should really lye down and relax if you don't want to die sooner."

"No," Luffy whispered out hoarsely.

"What was that Vampire?" Enel asked, perking his ear towards the Vampire. "I don't have as good of hearing as you Vampire monsters do."

"I said NO!" Luffy shouted, his bangs covering his eyes as he stood there, the silver on his hand continuing to burn at his skin, now you could see the blisters appearing and it wouldn't be long before the substance under the blisters was revealed. "I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS! ! !"

"Heh, it's too late now," Enel chuckled. "In less than a minute the ground below will be reduced to ruble and beings—ash."

"NOT if I DESTROY this SHIP!" Luffy cried out, he took the dried silver on his right hand and began to smash anything near him—this caused the Hunter to act.

"Stop that!" Enel spat. "You could ruin this ship!"

"Good!" Luffy managed smirk as he continued his bashing of instruments, anything important.

"Stop that right NOW!" Enel commanded, taking up his staff and pointing it at the boy to electrocute him.

Luffy knew he was going to do this and so pulled out his silver fist making the electricity flow through it. Even though it flowed through his body as well he managed it somehow. He managed it as he ran up to the Hunter and managed to strike the control panel right beside him, smashing it to pieces—along with his silver fist.

The look on Enel's face was priceless. His jaw dropped, his eyes bulging out in utter horror.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? ! ? !" Enel cried out, grasping his blonde pale hair. "NOW HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FLY THIS SHIP? !"

"Oh well," Luffy giggled through his pain. "Guess we're gonna have to crash."

"I'LL KILL YOU! ! !" Enel cried out, taking his staff and charging Luffy, right when he went to hit him Luffy fell to the ground from loss of strength, luckily he managed to dodge the strike, but as Enel went to strike him again the ship turned violently and all came sliding down and almost off the ship.

"AAAHHHH! ! !" Nami cried, trying her best to hang onto Gan Fall and Luffy before they all fell off the ship.

"Da- - you Blood Prince!" Enel cursed managing to get to his chair and look at the busted controls. "I can still fly this thing! I know I can!"

"Uhhh, where am I?" Gan Fall suddenly came to, holding his aching head.

"Gan Fall!" Nami gasped. "Thank god! Please! We're falling!"

"My heavens we are!" Gan Fall gasped, his eyes wide as he looked down towards the ground that was some heights away from.

"Hurry!" Nami cried with a groan, trying to hang on to the weak Luffy. "We're going to fall!"

"Hang on!" Gan Fall said as he shifted into his human/bat form and took the two youths in his grasp, flying up safely in the sky.

All three watched the ship malfunction to where it took a sharp right and flew off in that direction, kept on flying until it was out of distance. The last thing they heard from the Hunter was—

"I can't steer it! I can't!"

"Well, I guess we won't be seeing him for some time," Nami chuckled; glad this night actually had a happy ending after all.

"Here, let me return you to your friends Gan Fall said, swooping down and back to the place where everyone else had fallen.

Upon landing they noticed Zoro getting up with a groan, he too was holding his head. His eyes widened upon seen the three land and soon he looked around.

"What the he- - happened? !" He gasped, since when had everyone joined?

"Uh, what happened?" Chopper suddenly awoke to a world of wounded. "AAAHHH! ! EVERYONE'S WOUNDED! ! !"

"Calm down Chopper," Nami sighed out, breathing in a sigh of relief that all this crap was now finally over. "Everyone's going to be alright."

"How do you know?" Chopper asked with a confused/worried blink.

"I just do," she smiled out happily for once.

Everyone turned to see a light come upon them. It was the light of the rising sun and no Vampire had ever been the more happy to see the sun like Nami had . . . everything was over.

"Luffy?" Zoro asked, watching as everyone got up and then noticing the boy who was lying on the dirt just smiling. "What happened to you?"

Everyone turned to the boy who only giggled before smiling his toothy grin—the light of the morning sun now peering through the trees' leaves and onto his already shining face.

"So . . ." he said. "What a vacation, hee, hee."

**Hot Shot's girl: Yays, they got rid of the Hunters! :D Oh yeah, you guys are gonna like the next chp, I garentee it ;D**


	25. No Other Choice

**Hot Shot's girl: Since you guys have been so good with reading and waiting and reviewing I thought I'd update this early, but the other chps might take a little longer . . . so . . . yeah . . . you know that 'you'll probably like the next chp 'cause I garentee it'? Well that's more like a 'maybe'. It depends what you guys think, I'm just letting you know that your faces will _probably_ be glued to the screen in this chp. That's all I'm saying :} Enjoy!**

"He wasn't sick, that bast- - -," Zoro groaned, walking out of the room, rubbing his neck.

"He wasn't?" Chopper asked, watching Zoro grumble. "But he sounded so convincing."

"You're convinced by anyone Chopper," Zoro narrowed his eyes at the young doctor.

"Oh . . . sorry," Chopper bowed his head, but then turned up to look at Zoro continuing to rub his wounded neck. "Want me to take a look at those?"

"Hhh, sure," Zoro sighed out, sitting down next to the doctor who walked on his lap and examined him, placing ointments on his bite marks he had received from the New Fang. "Hhhoh, what time is it?"

"You mean what _day_ is it," Gan Fall corrected him with a chuckle.

"Day?" Zoro blinked before sitting up straight. "What do you mean day?"

"You all slept for a good day's worth of hours. Right now it is 11 in the morning," Gan Fall smiled at the shocked pups.

"Really?" Chopper asked with a giggle. "Wow we must have been tired, we did have a long night last night—er, the night before."

"Shi-!" Zoro stood up, looking a little paranoid. "How the he- - could I sleep through a whole day? !"

"I don't see what's wrong Zoro, you've done it before," Usopp spoke up from the other side of the room.

"What's wrong Zoro?" Chopper asked, a concern look on his face as he reached out to touch his big brother.

Zoro looked to see the young pup, his eyes showing great concern. Zoro closed his eyes for a moment before sighing out everything, all his worries, frustrations—for now. He opened them and smiled down at the doctor before patting him on the head.

"Don't worry Chopper—I'm fine, just startled me that we wasted a whole day is all," he lied, hoping the boy would buy it.

"Heh, heh, okay," Chopper giggled before he hopped off the couch and headed over to Usopp to check on him. "Hello Usopp, how are you healing?"

"Fine, fine," Usopp waved it off, scratching at his bandages slightly that covered his face. "You know there should be a limit to how many times a person can get hit in the face by silver!"

"Heh, heh, yeah," Chopper chuckled, taking off the older pup's bandages and looking at his face. "Well you're healing good so just apply this ointment daily so your face won't swell up like a balloon like last time."

"I'll keep that in mind," Usopp said, snatching the ointment out of the little one's hands.

"Hm, I'm glad you are alright," Conis came in and smiled at everyone who were now waking up and recovering well. "You all went through so much for us."

"Aw Conis, you were concerned for us," Sanji sighed out heavenly. "Of course our intentions were always for you and your Clan."

"I thought it was just about going on a vacation," came Luffy's sudden remark, all now noticing him in the room.

"Luffy!" everyone gasped, suddenly seeing the boy come out of his room.

"Stop being so rude!" Sanji growled, kicking the New Fang into the wall.

"Oh my, should you be doing that when he was recently ill with silver poisoning?" Conis asked, concerned for the Blood Prince.

"He's fine!" everyone spat.

"Hhhoh! Well I had a good day's sleep," Nami smiled before she looked out the tinted window to see the sun was up. "Just how long were we asleep?"

"A whole day," Pagaya informed the redhead.

"A whole day? !" Nami gasped. "We could have been off this mountain by now! Oh now what are we going to do? !"

"We can always leave later," Luffy spoke up, holding onto his black eye.

"That's a good idea," Gan Fall nodded. "Even though I know most of you are Vampires and don't fair too well under the sun there is plenty of shade in the forests. Once you reach the bottom of Jack's mountain it'll be night fall—easy for you to journey out on the lower lands."

"It's a good idea I suppose," Nami nodded.

_Hhh, another day to waste_, Zoro groaned inwardly, he'd have to pick a time to leave them—especially a time to tell them he was leaving. _Just two more days now . . . it's too close._

"Hhh, it'll be glad to get off this mountain and away from feuding Clans and Packs," Nami sighed out with a smile.

"Oh, we are not feuding any longer," Gan Fall informed. "We have struck a truce, the Werewolves and us. Since we are in fact family we will no longer quarrel like children and each and every one of my Clan whom have descended from the Vampires responsible for killing Montblanc Norland have personally apologized for their ancestor's mistakes. We're starting afresh and are now currently repairing the town of the Originals to its former glory."

"Really?" Nami blinked. "That's great! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Sure," Zoro chuckled from where he sat. "You're just happy you won't get attacked by anymore Werewolves."

"Shut up you!" Nami growled, pointing at the green wolf.

"So then—it's decided," Robin spoke up. "We'll be leaving soon to head back to Cricket."

"Yeah!" Luffy jumped up and down on the couch with Zoro sitting at the edge, slightly annoyed that he was even being brought up with the bounces from the monkey. "I want to see Cricket again! The funny man with the acorn on his head!"

"Hhh, sorry about our short stay but it was nice here—when you guys weren't fighting and being attacked by Hunters," Nami smiled sweetly.

"It's alright," Conis said. "But still—thank-you all so much. We owe everything to you."

"Hhheh, well this seems to have been happening a lot with us," Nami sighed out, remembering the incident with Vivi's Clan. "I'm just glad we didn't have to run into anymore Immortal Lords."

"Thanks to you I can rule my Clan again, thank-you all," Gan Fall said, bowing to everyone.

"Ohho, don't do that," Chopper blushed and wiggled his hips.

"Please, come and visit us once again," Pagaya said. "We'd love your company once more. Perhaps even a tour in the town of the Originals."

"That'd be great!" Luffy cheered, his eyes all bright and wide and smile big.

"Then a safe journey to you all," Gan Fall nodded—this strange Clan, or Pack, whatever they were, were blessed in a way that wherever they go they bless others around them—if that was so then may they continue to bless others just like they had been. "And may your presence bless other Clans and Packs."

"Thanks," Luffy said. "We'll definitely come back here again! For sure!"

* * *

"Da- - it!" Bellamy cursed. "How the he- - was I supposed to know my brother wanted that da- - wolf no matter what? !"

"What he says goes Bellamy," one of his companions says. "Even if Alpha Doflamingo is your brother you don't go against what he says."

"I just don't understand what the he- - he sees in him that could possibly strengthen our Pack—like our Pack isn't great already," Bellamy said, after he had told his brother of how he let the Blood and Wolf Princes go he wasn't too thrilled and warned him to find the Wolf Prince and bring him to their Pack so he could make him a Wolf Warrior of his. "He said 'or else'—'or else' could mean anything with him!"

"You let them go Bellamy," the other wolves said around him. "How are we going to find them? It's been almost a week since we last saw them. They could be anywhere."

"Wait," Bellamy stopped the train of thought before speaking, "Didn't someone say that they had been spotted at that old cuck's place—Montblanc, right? That human that doesn't live too far from here."

"That human?" his companions said. "Yeah you're right. I'll bet he knows where they went."

"He'd better!" Bellamy growled, if he couldn't find that Wolf Prince then who knows what his brother would do to him for failing!

* * *

"I can't wait to see Cricket again!" Luffy giggled as he started walking backwards. "He'll be excited to know we found that old town of his!"

"Yes—he will," Robin smiled softly, she had a few questions she wanted to ask Cricket when they arrived at his home—quite a few concerning his family.

"Well we should be reaching his house pretty soon," Nami said, looking up to see the moon shining down, showing all the night.

She looked back behind them to see someone was lagging—it was their favorite Werepup. He was walking a bit too slow to be keeping up with everyone and so she cocked her head to the side and stared at him.

"Hey! Slowpoke! What's with you?" Nami called to him, but he made no motion to speed up or even look at her, all he did was glance down at the ground with his hands in his pockets and continue his way. "Was he poisoned Chopper?" Nami asked, looking ahead at the doctor who was also staring at Zoro with concern.

"No, that's why I'm concerned," Chopper said, looking at the youngest Vampiress in their group.

"Tch, figures," Nami groaned continuing her way.

"Are you okay Zoro?" Chopper asked, being one of the only ones who waited for him to catch up with the group and walk beside him. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," Zoro once again told the little one. "Don't worry about me Chopper—I can take care of myself."

"If you say so," Chopper mumbled, continuing to watch his close friend closely.

Staring at Zoro left no room for Chopper to gaze ahead and notice that everyone had suddenly stopped. Bumping into the person in front of him, Nami, was when he looked ahead to freeze with the others.

"Gasp!" the little one gasped. "What happened here? !"

"Oh no!" Nami gasped, covering her mouth, looking at the destroyed home. "Cricket!"

"Old man!" Luffy suddenly ran off in search for him, he and Chopper running first to look for the wounded.

"I found Mashira and Shojo over here guys!" Chopper called out from behind the house.

"Then where's Cricket?" Usopp called back to him.

"I found him!" Luffy called out, near the side of the house.

Everyone ran up to see his condition. He was laying on the ground, all bloodied up, but he was still conscious.

"Oh," he managed to crack out a smile towards his old friends. "You guys are back—so how did you like . . . Sky Island?"

"It was great," Luffy said, though his features were that of concern as he scanned over the human's condition. "We found that old town and even the Werewolves were there. Somehow—we managed to get them to stop fighting."

"Did you now," Cricket continued to smile as he tried to sit up, coughing violently.

"Chopper! Get over here!" Luffy called out.

"I'm coming!" Chopper called back as soon as he finished up with the two wolves he ran off to check on Cricket, that poor human. "Whoever did this did a real toll on Cricket—he's just a human after all."

"I'm fine, it's nothing I'm not used to," Cricket tried to wave it off, but after violently coughing up blood Chopper demanded he indeed was not 'fine'.

"Who did this to you? !" Luffy asked, he wanted to know—so he could teach them a lesson to never mess with his friends.

"Why" You gonna seek revenge?" Cricket asked, eyeing the young Blood Prince intently.

"What if I am," Luffy said, his tone deep and his gaze was just as fierce as Montblanc's.

"It's your choice kid," Cricket said, taking his gaze away from him. "It was that Werewolf Bellamy and his gang."

"Bellamy?" Nami asked. "They're still around?"

"They stayed in town a while," Cricket replied. "They came over here asking where you guys went. I answered them truthfully—saying you went to Sky Island. They took that as nonsense and so did this to me and my friends."

"Bast- - -s," Sanji muttered, shaking his head.

Luffy stood up, still continuing to gaze at Cricket. He stayed like that for a while, everyone wondering what the New Fang was going to do—but most had a pretty decent idea with what Luffy was about to do.

"Chopper," Luffy said, his tone still deep and serious. "Are you done mending them?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah, why Luffy?" Chopper asked, placing all his belongings back into his pack.

"'Cause we're all going to see Bellamy and his gang," Luffy said, looking up and towards the direction the town laid in. "Does everyone agree?"

"B-But Luffy," Nami spoke up. "Bellamy's brother is an Immortal Lord. If you—"

"Does everyone agree? !" Luffy's tone was now raised, he wanted a yes or no.

"I do," Sanji lit a cigarette and stepped forward.

"M-Me too!" Usopp nodded.

"I'm in," Zoro rolled his shoulders.

"Yeah!" Chopper nodded, his eyes narrowed.

"Hhh . . . alright," Nami sighed out, why did she feel like she was going to regret this?

"I'll go too, but might I stay with Cricket a little while longer?" Robin asked, looking at Luffy. "I'd like to ask him a few questions. I'll meet with you soon."

"Fine," Luffy said, looking at the oldest member of their strange group. "Everyone—with me."

With a flick of his hand everyone followed after Luffy. Cricket and Robin watched them vanish and Cricket sighed out with a shake of his head.

"Kid doesn't know what he's getting himself into," Cricket said. "But he's got guts—that's what I like about him I suppose."

"I'd have to agree," Robin giggled slightly. "But—I've stayed to ask you a few questions."

"Ask away," he said.

"You knew didn't you? About your ancestor—being related to the Werewolves and Vampires from another brother," Robin said.

"So you could read those old texts," Cricket grinned. "Didn't think a being existed in this world anymore that could."

"I did," Robin nodded. "I even read about his death."

"It happens," Cricket said. "Especially with the Vampires and Werewolves who forget our family . . ."

"You're wrongly killed," Robin said, understanding more clearly now. "Are there—any more of your family?"

"Of course," Cricket said. "Not many, but some are still around. The Hunters want any member of that family for one purpose."

"The Hunters know?" Robin questioned.

"He- - they do," Cricket nodded.

"What do they want though?" Robin asked.

"Our blood," he said, turning towards her, his gaze stern and her eyes widened at the reason why the Hunters wanted it.

* * *

"Can you believe that that old fool told us they went to Sky Island? What shi- -y kid believes in that fairytale anymore anyways?" Bellamy chuckled, the others in the tavern joining in in his laughter.

"Yeah but that still doesn't tell us where Roronoa is," a wolf spoke up.

"Sure it does," Bellamy grinned. "Up Jack's mountain. It's got to be. It's just a shame they can't come to us huh? Ha, ha!"

"BELLAMYYYYYY! ! ! !" came cry from outside, the tanned blonde wolf instantly recognizing the voice.

"Heh, well speak of the devil," Bellamy grinned, placed his mug at the bar, stood up and headed out. "We were just talking about you!"

Bellamy grinned to see the straw-hat wearing Vampire standing a few yards in front of him, the others of his strange little Pack standing behind him a few yards. Bellamy stuck out his tongue like the happy dog he was—at least he didn't have to trek over mountains to find them, they were standing right here before them.

"What the he- - did you beat up Cricket for? !" Luffy growled, his fists shaking in anger.

"It's simple—because I wanted to," Bellamy said. "Don't worry, he wasn't touched for long. Strange human that one."

"He didn't do ANYTHING to you!" Luffy shouted.

"So," Bellamy giggled. "He wasn't giving me information I wanted."

"He told you where we were!" Luffy said. "If you wanted to come find us then you could have—NOT beaten up one of our friends!"

"But it's more fun that way _Straw-hat_," Bellamy teased. "So what . . . you come here to fight to avenge him?"

Luffy said nothing, just continued to gaze at the overconfident Wolf Warrior who rose his hands showing all the wolves around how confident he was that he was standing there as the strongest.

"Fair warning to you my _challenger_," Bellamy continued to tease. "I am a _very_ strong Wolf Warrior from the Pack of Alpha Doflamingo, my brother, and an Immortal Lord. I'll tell you what though," his eyes then came towards the Wolf Prince who stood by with his arms crossed, watching closely as the events unfolded. "You hand over Roronoa and you all go off scratch free. My men and I won't touch you. What do you say?"

Yet again there was silence. Bellamy chuckled with a sigh before shrugging his shoulders comically.

"Alright, I warned you. Shrimp probably can't even throw a punch."

"Show 'im who's boss Bellamy!" the wolves around cheered.

"Don't worry, don't worry—I will," Bellamy licked his lips as he got down on all fours, shifting into his human/wolf form, gazing at the Blood Prince with crazy eyes.

Still, Luffy just stood there. Unmoved and undaunted. He didn't even move as the wolf charged, his speed was incredible as he moved from one side to the other, going to take the New Fang by surprise from all the different directions he zoomed from.

"Ha! Ha!" Bellamy's voice echoed all over and around Luffy. "You won't know what hit you!"

"Luffy!" Nami called out to him in a loud whisper. "We shouldn't do this! We should just go! Cricket's fine!"

Suddenly Nami was silenced as she watched her Blood Prince slowly raise his fist to where it was almost eyelevel.

"You asked me if I can punch . . ." Luffy's words weren't heard by the others around him, only his friends heard—not even Bellamy cared for what he was saying.

"You're finished Blood Prince!" Bellamy shouted, finally taking his chance to charge.

But . . . it all happened so fast most weren't sure what had happened. Suddenly Luffy's fist came down and suddenly Wolf Warrior Bellamy was hitting the ground with a nice indent in his head. He wasn't moving anymore and most were stunned at what just happened.

"B-B-Bellamy! !" the other wolves gasped with wide eyes, all going to look at the Blood Prince who still looked just as scary as he had when he smashed his fist into the side of Bellamy's head. "The-The Blood Prince took him down!"

"Now look what you've done!" Nami pointed out. "What if his brother comes for you? ! I can't stand another Immortal Lord attack us!"

"Right, there's only one thing to do then," Luffy said with a nod and then turned to everyone. "Let's get out of here."

Everyone chuckled but equally agreed.

"Wait!" Sanji halted. "What about my Robin? !"

"She'll catch up lover-boy," Zoro groaned, walking ahead of him. "Let's just get going."

"What was that mosshead? !" Sanji growled coming close behind Zoro's heels to hiss at him.

The group had barely managed to make it out passed the town's 'Welcome' post before something large and fast rammed right into the pups, grabbing all three in its grasp tightly.

"AH! What was that? !" Nami gasped, turning quickly with the others to see something taking a hold of the three pups.

"Is it any enemy? !" Luffy gasped with wide eyes.

"I don't think enemies would like them," Sanji nodded in agreement.

"Ah! Ah!" Zoro groaned, a long wet thick tongue licking up his face and then moving on to the other pups and giving them the same treatment. "FRANKY! !"

"AHHAAA! ! !" the older wolf cried, squeezing his three little buddies so tightly as waterfalls poured from under his sun glasses that he seemed to always want to wear. "I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUHUCH! ! !"

"Franky!" Chopper squealed, a large smile on his face from seeing his old friend again. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Hm? Usopp?" Franky suddenly looked down at the long-nosed dog who was still recovering from the licks. "I thought you were dead!"

"What? Who told you that? !" Usopp asked, looking at the blue Wolf Warrior.

"Jyabura!" Franky sniffed, setting all three down.

"Well there's your reason," Zoro mumbled as he crossed his arms, his hair all amess from the slobbery monster.

"You don't know how lonely I've been without my three little buddies around!" Franky sniffed, tears falling anew again.

"Okay, okay, we get it," Zoro groaned, trying to keep the wolf from licking him again.

"Oh—What is this?" Robin asked, coming up beside the Vampires who gazed on at the scene as the older and larger wolf chased around the youngers to bring them into his grasp again and lick their faces off.

"Someone they know . . . I guess," Nami shrugged.

"I still find their greeting ways . . . disgusting," Sanji shivered before looking away at the licking scene.

"Heh, heh, hey guys! Why didn't you tell me you had another friend? !" Luffy ran up to them and looked at the large Wolf Warrior. "Wow, you look pretty strong Werewolf!"

"That's because I am!" the wolf suddenly broke out in a pose causing Luffy to cheer all the more. "I take after my mother—the strongest Wolf Princess in all history!"

"Really? !" Luffy marveled. "I didn't know Wolf Princesses fought. Hey Zoro he's your—!"

"Cousin . . . I know," Zoro groaned, his mood seemed to dampen as the large wolf continued his 'poses'.

"That's so cool!" Luffy gasped in awe, his eyes all asparkle with admiration. "I wish I had a cousin like this!"

"Hey!" Sanji spoke up. "What's wrong with me? !"

"What brings you away from the Head Pack Franky?" Usopp asked, looking at the large wolf who seemed to lose his 'Frankyness' after being asked this.

"I'm going to visit my brother," Franky said, his mood less enthusiastic, making the pups wonder what was wrong.

"Wait—you mean Iceberg?" Usopp asked.

"Iceberg? !" Chopper gasped with wide eyes. "I remember him—when I was little at the time when he would visit the Head Pack but he was always so cool!"

"Yeah, I know right," Usopp nodded.

"What's wrong with him?" Zoro asked, his eyes narrowing, usually when Franky wasn't all hyper things weren't good.

"The town he's come to call home has been coming under attack. Werewolf, Vampire, both I think," Franky shrugged. "I just want to make sure he's alright."

"He's the mayor isn't he?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah," Franky nodded.

"Wait—can't he take care of himself?" Sanji asked. "He's a Werewolf right? What's to worry about?"

"Half," Franky turned to the blonde. "He had a human father so he's not as strong as a Werewolf should be. Don't get me wrong! He always bested me in a fight—but . . . I still worry for him."

"Aww, how sweet," Nami sighed out, clasping her hands together. "Brotherly love."

"Anyways, where are you guys headed?" Franky asked, finding himself a decent sized rock to sit on.

"Out," Nami said, looking back at Luffy. "Isn't that right Luffy!"

"Yep," Luffy nodded. "We just beat the crap out of an Immortal Lord's brother."

"Who?" Franky asked, leaning forward.

"Doflamingo," Sanji replied.

"Ewh," Franky hissed. "That's one Alpha to never mess with. I've met his Pack once before when Whitebeard took his Inner Pack around to meet others. He's quite strong and so are his warriors. You sure you bested a relative of his?"

"Sure did," Luffy nodded.

"Well then! How about you guys come with me to Water 7! The town where my brother mayors!" Franky jumped up in excitement. "It would give us time to bond and catch up!"

"Eh—I'll stick away from the bonding if you don't mind," Sanji stepped away a little.

"Well guys?" Luffy asked, looking back at everyone.

"Well," Nami sighed out. "We were supposed to head back to the Head Clan after our 'vacation'."

Nami was cut off as a puppy-eyed Luffy gazed at her. He didn't want any of them to leave just yet. He really wished they'd stay—forever!

"W-Well what could it hurt, right?" Nami chuckled nervously, looking back at Robin and Sanji who were not banished and could still return to the Head Clan.

"I don't mind continuing," Robin smiled.

"I'll follow you anywhere Nami my love!" Sanji cheered.

"Hhheh, somehow—I knew you would," Nami sighed out—hip-hip-hurray for their continually growing strange Clan/Pack . . . Clack.

"Alright!" Luffy cheered. "Off to Water 11 we go!"

"Seven," Usopp corrected.

"Same thing!" Luffy continued on.

"Heh, I'm beginning to like the Vampires you hang out with guys," Franky chuckled, looking at them all. "How did you end up with Vampires in your little Pack in the first place?"

"It's a long story," Zoro quickly answered. "Another time."

"Oh, alright," Franky nodded and led the group towards the town where his brother resided.

* * *

"Alpha Doflamingo!" a messenger wolf came up to the Alpha as he sat in his chair, speaking to a few other wolves of his. "Urgent news!"

"Hm? What is it messenger dog?" Doflamingo sighed out, waving for the messenger to continue as he leant back in his chair.

"Your brother, Wolf Warrior Bellamy was just reported to have been defeated at Jaya!" the messenger said, bowing and not making eye contact.

"What's this you say?" Doflamingo asked, leaning forward. "By who?"

"Blood Prince Monkey D. Luffy, Alpha!" the messenger gulped, not knowing what the Immortal Lord would do.

All wolves around waited for a reaction for their strong leader but were quite surprised once he broke out into laughter. All flinched away as he slapped his thigh, stuck his tongue out and just laughed.

"Oh Wohow!" he chuckled. "The Blood Prince has struck again! Ha! Ha!"

"Um . . . Alpha?" the wolves around him questioned his behavior. "Are you going to avenge him? He was your brother."

"Ah so what," Doflamingo waved it off. "I have five other ones, but I have to say . . . I didn't expect the Blood Prince to take him out—Roronoa perhaps, but not Monkey. Interesting, very interesting."

"Alpha," a warrior spoke up. "Bellamy's group was the party you sent out to search for the banished Wolf Prince."

"That's true," Doflamingo shook his head. "Seems I'm in a predicament . . . either send out another squad and have them get bested like Bellamy or go myself and do the job of a man . . . hmmmm."

All awaited his decision and watched as he grinned widely. He rubbed his chin a little before saying—

"Well . . . I guess I'll have no choice but to go. If I happen to run into that troublesome little Blood Prince I'll just knock him out of my way—like I always do."

All watched as the Immortal Lord giggled before standing up and going on his way.

* * *

"So what is a Dominant and Submissive?" Luffy asked, cocking his head at Franky who was sitting down speaking with Chopper and Nami.

"You mean you don't know?" Zoro asked, who had been standing next to the New Fang. "It's not that hard to figure out. It just means which ones are more aggressive than the others."

"Huh?" Luffy asked, a confused blink given to the wolf.

"Hhh, watch this," Zoro said, motioning for the Vampire to follow as he went up to Usopp who was sitting by himself, minding his own business. "USOPP WHAT THE HE- - ARE YOU DOING? !"

"WAAHHH! ! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Usopp turned and lay flat on the ground before Zoro.

"Now you see right there . . . that's a Submissive," Zoro pointed at the trembling pup.

"I see . . . does it count for Vampires too?" Luffy asked, looking at the green wolf.

"Hm, we can find out," Zoro shrugged, coming up to the blonde Blood Warrior who was currently cooking a meal for everyone as they stopped for the morning. "Hey! Shi- -y cook!"

"You know what!" Sanji suddenly turned to the pup and pushed his face into his, purposely intruding in person space. "I am THIS close to wiping the ground with your shi- -y a- -!"

"I suppose he can count as a Dominant," Zoro backed up and pointed at him.

"What's that? !" Sanji growled. "Some Werewolf joke is it? !"

"Ohho! Show me more!" Luffy marveled.

Zoro shrugged and continued on. He went up to Chopper and shouted at him, which the pup responded with a startled jump and now he looked on the verge of tears.

"You know what!" the pup soon wiped his tears away and poked out his chest like a man. "I'm getting sick of this Zoro! Stop scaring me like that!"

"Well, well," Zoro nodded, impressed. "Looks like this Submissive's turning into a Dominant."

"What are you doing to poor Chopper?" Nami came up behind Zoro, which the wolf responded by turning and snapping at her quite fiercely.

"Cram it witch!" Zoro snapped trying to see if she was a Dominant or Submissive—he wondered if you could tell with Vampire women.

That was all it took to land Zoro in the grass, a large swell protruding from his noggin. Luffy came up to him and knelt beside him asking—

"Which one was she?"

"Defiantly . . . a Dominant," Zoro groaned out.

"Okay, next!" Luffy cheered.

Zoro got up, nursed his wounded head and came up to Robin, trying to the same thing with Nami at which the raven-haired Vampire only read on her journal she was reading.

"Well?" Luffy asked, he wanted to know if Robin was a Dominant or Submissive.

"Neutral it looks like," Zoro shrugged and went on his way to the next person—Franky. "FRANKY YOU DA- - DOG!"

"Now listen here!" Franky jumped up, pointing at the smaller wolf, his attitude screaming Dominant . . . or so they thought. "Don't do that!" suddenly Franky began to burst out in tears. "Because that hurts my feelings every time you yell at me like that! Aha!"

"You said warriors are always Dominants right?" Luffy asked, he and Zoro gazing on at the sobbing Franky who just seemed to not want to stop.

"Yeah," Zoro replied, continuing to gaze at his old wolf friend.

"Then why is _he_ a warrior?" Luffy asked, pointing at Franky, 'cause all he saw was a bawling Submissive.

"I often wonder the same thing," Zoro nodded.

"Wait! What am I? !" Luffy asked with a wide grin as he turned to Zoro who now turned to him.

Zoro looked the boy over for a moment, trying to figure it out, but he just couldn't tell. Luffy wouldn't get scared or intimidated easily so defiantly not a Submissive, but he's not aggressive like a Dominant so perhaps . . . neutral?

"Hey! Luffy!" Sanji called out to the New Fang. "The fire's getting low so if you want dinner go get some wood!"

"'Kay!" Luffy called out and suddenly zoomed off into the woods towards their left.

"Hhh, who knows with him?" Zoro sighed out, going over to find a nice patch of grass to sit in and rest—the sun was coming out, which meant the Vampires were going to go to sleep soon and probably the Werewolves too . . . Closing his eyes and sighing out, ready to head into his sleep, but a sudden cry caught him out of his slumber.

Zoro opened one eye towards the direction he heard the cry. It was from the forest where Luffy had darted off to get more wood for the fire. It was Luffy who let out the scream as well.

Not long after another cry was heard—again it was Luffy's.

"Tch, what the he- - is he doing now?" Sanji groaned, stirring the dinner stew and trying to ignore whatever Luffy had managed to find in the forest.

"Is he alright?" Franky asked, leaning forward, narrowing his eyes at where Luffy had vanished into the forest.

"Yeah," Sanji waved it off.

"Hhh, Franky," Zoro sighed out; leaning against the rock Franky was sitting atop. "When you spend so much time with that crazy New Fang you'll start to realize he always finds trouble—he can't _not_ find trouble."

"Do you think he ran into a bear?" Usopp asked, his attention towards Luffy's screams as well.

Everyone heard the sound of something hard hitting a tree and shaking it so hard that the birds in its branches flew off in fear. Still, no one made a motion to move.

"Nah, can't be a bear," Zoro said. "Well . . . maybe . . ."

They then watched Luffy scramble out of the woods in sheer panic, completely dropping all the sticks had scavenged for the fire. It was strange—they had never seen Luffy this scared before as he ran out of the woods in such a speed you'd think death itself was chasing him.

Everyone jumped once they watched a tree—or two, fall over as if something . . . or someone was pushing it over. It was because of this that all the group turned and stood to gaze at whatever it was that was making this.

"Could it be . . . a rhino—elephant maybe?" Franky asked, it was the only animals that were strong enough to knock thick trees over.

"No . . . can't be," Zoro said, his attention now to where the being would exit any moment now right after Luffy. "They don't live in . . . forests."

Luffy gave out one more cry as he glanced behind him and watched his pursuer burst out of the woods, right after him and he was relentless!

"AAAHHHH! ! !" Luffy cried, running as fast as he could back to his group who were now dumbfounded as they watched the being chase Luffy close on his heels.

"AH . . . AH . . . AH! !" Usopp's brain suddenly stopped working for a moment as he gazed, wide-eyed

"EH . . . EH . . . EH! !" Chopper's brain even stopped working, his eyes glazed over with pure horror—he didn't know what to think at the sight.

Franky's eyes bulged as well, his arms falling numbly at his sides. He was at a complete loss and in total shock along with Zoro who stood right next to him.

"FATHER? ! ? !" Zoro gasped, watching in frozen shock his Sire chase down the Blood Prince who was running for his life.

"Wh-Wh-What's going on? !" Sanji asked, noticing the frozen Werewolves and the sudden craziness of the situation only got worse as Chopper and Usopp grasped one another and cried out, Franky shaking his head as if he had seen wrong and Zoro continuing to gaze on in shock.

Luffy soon ran behind Sanji praying to anything that Sanji would be able to fend off the attacker, but what was he thinking right? ! This was an older Wolf Warrior, the likes he had never seen before and now he was scared to death he was going to kill him!

"Sanji! Sanji help me! !" Luffy cried out, grabbing onto Sanji so tightly Sanji could feel the jumpy boy trembling.

"Wh-What's going on? !" Sanji looked at the scared to death boy.

"HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! ! !" Luffy cried out in sheer horror and just when the wolf ran towards them the boy let go of Sanji and tried running for it.

"AAAHHHHH! !" the youngest pups cried out in fear. "It's Mihawk! !"

"What did you say? !" Sanji gasped, his eye widening and trembling as he watched Luffy cry out for his life to be spared as he zigzagged from his attack, trying his best not to get hit from him.

"Father stop!" Zoro cried out, but his Sire wasn't even turning a ear to him, it seemed his sole attention was on killing the Blood Prince—for whatever reason it was his own, but still Zoro was scared, he knew his Sire could kill Luffy, especially if they didn't do something fast! "Franky! Don't just stand there! We have to stop him! !"

"Uh—R-Right!" Franky was still a tad bit confused but he shook it off to go and stop the strong Dominant from sinking his claws into the frightened Blood Prince.

"Ah! AH! Stop!" Luffy cried out, dodging his attacks the best he could, but a few snips off his clothing and hair was close enough for Luffy to feel fear deep down in his belly and to know he was going to be killed if something didn't stop this wolf. "I—AH—Didn't do anyTHING—to you! AH!"

"Da- - it! That's Dracule Mihawk!" Sanji gasped before going into action and jumping in with Zoro and Franky who were attempting to stop him at this very moment.

"GASP! Zoro's father? !" Nami gasped, covering her mouth as she stood next to Robin and watched this.

"This isn't good!" Robin gasped, her eyes wide as she watched the dark wolf attack their Prince. "He'll KILL Luffy! !"

"Get away from him you bast- - -!" Sanji cried, swinging a kick towards the older wolf who nearly sunk his claws into Luffy's back—he was already right on his heels.

Golden eyes were upon the oncoming Blood Warrior and in an instant a clawed hand sunk into his leg and tossed him down to the ground with such force it knocked the breath right out of Sanji.

"SANJI! !" Nami cried out, watching the blonde be easily taken down with just a single swing from the Wolf Prince.

"SANJI!" Luffy gasped, he had seen what the wolf did to his friend and he wouldn't have him hurting anyone! "Bast- - -!" he shouted, stopping in his run and turning to attack the wolf.

"Get down you idiot! !" Zoro cried out, managing to lunge at the Blood Prince and drop him to the ground just as Mihawk came to slice the boy in half with his black claws.

Luffy's life had flashed before his eyes a billion times right there. If Zoro hadn't knocked him down just in time to dodge that slice he would have been killed. Luffy was just so overwhelmed right now at the sheer strength of this wolf . . . this wolf who was supposed to be Zoro's father!

Franky quickly came up to stop Mihawk from descending on Luffy and Zoro who were just at his feet, still recovering from the quick slice.

"Mihawk! Stop this!" Franky said, standing before him, not knowing what to do—he hadn't ever really fought with him before so it was strange.

Mihawk spared only a single glance at the large Wolf Warrior before bringing his claws down upon where Zoro and Luffy lay.

"He wouldn't slice through his own kid would he? !" Luffy gasped, his eyes wide as he watched Mihawk bring his claws down upon them.

"You'd be surprised! MOVE!" Zoro cried, managing to grip Luffy good enough to roll to the right, once again dodging the attack. "GET UP!"

Luffy cried out as Zoro pulled him to his feet. All Luffy could really focus on was the crater where they had been laying at Mihawk's feet. Mihawk's claws were dug into the earth pretty deep and as he pulled his arm out his golden eyes were upon him once more like some Werewolf seeking machine!

"AH!" Luffy cried out as Zoro took him into a run. "He's going to kill me! !"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Zoro growled, grasping Luffy's wrist tightly and pulling him along.

Glancing back Zoro watched Franky try to stop Mihawk from pursuing them, but the poor Wolf Warrior was only kicked with a great force that Franky actually flew ahead of them, hitting a lone tree, knocking it down, and laying in waste.

_Shi-! _Zoro growled inwardly, there was no way in heaven or hell he'd be able to stop his Sire if it was just him protecting Luffy—though they never really had a chance in the first place . . . with him, Franky and Sanji as protectors that is.

"AH!" Luffy gasped, pointing back and making Zoro turn to see his Sire had shifted into his wolf form—the black wolf running much faster than they ever could.

Mihawk caught up with them in no time and rammed right into Zoro's back. Zoro cried out as he and his Sire fell and rolled violently to the ground. After coming to a halt Zoro felt his Sire shift on top of him back into his human form, pressing all his weight on top of him, keeping him going anywhere.

Zoro felt a firm hand push his head into the ground. He had just enough strength to see Luffy some yards away, frozen in fear. Still Mihawk said nothing, not even when he came off of Zoro and started towards Luffy.

"Luffy!" Zoro groaned out, that fall was hard and his body ached, it was hard to even get up . . . there was no way he could protect Luffy now.

"Ah!" Luffy squeaked out, suddenly falling down and scooting as far back as he could until the wolf seemed to be nearly on top of him.

Mihawk's golden gaze paralyzing Luffy to where his muscles wouldn't listen to him and run like they should do! Especially if they wanted to keep functioning!

"Luffy!" Zoro cried out once more, trying to get himself up but his body wouldn't listen to him.

Luffy trembled as he watched the strongest Wolf Warrior raise his arm, his claws fully extended. Luffy knew this was it; he was done for, but why? What had he ever done to him? ! Was it because he bit his pup? Was it because he was the cause of his pup's banishment? What was it? ! If Luffy was going to die he'd at least like to know why . . . but he would never get the chance to even know.

"FATHER DON'T! ! !" Zoro cried out, managing to grip the dirt under him and in utter fear pushing himself to his knees and hands and cry this last plea out—no matter if it was useless.

Mihawk's claws fell and Luffy saw black. It was strange how he saw black—when his eyes were wide open, gripped with the fear of his death . . . but wasn't black death? So why? Why didn't he feel the claws sink into his skin? Was he that numb to the world?

All that was heard was the sound of something heavy hitting the ground and the sound of clods of dirt flying up into the air, a few hitting the stunned Luffy. Golden eyes were now fixed on the being before his kill. Narrowing them Mihawk finally spoke—

"Shanks."

The redhead narrowed his eyes at the wolf who was about ready to strike the final blow to his beloved Luffy. Holding onto the boy tightly with his cloak shielding the boy he continued to stare at the wolf.

"Mihawk," Shanks nodded at the wolf, replying his name in return.

"Wh-What? !" Zoro shakingly gasped, he had never been so scared in his life . . . not ever since he was little and had feared his life to be taken from him—but seeing Luffy's life almost pass before his eyes . . . it was the worst fear in the world. "Luffy!"

Shanks caught sight of the pup who was staring some yards behind Mihawk. It was his first time seeing the pup and my . . . he resembled Mihawk's father almost identically! (With the exception of his mother's emerald hair of course) Shanks looked back at Mihawk who was not moving for he could not hurt the redhead—not fatally anyways.

"You!" Shanks called back towards the trembling pup who didn't know what to think of the situation. "Come and get Luffy!"

Zoro remained there for a moment before he got up and came towards the redhead. He knelt down and came to touch the boy who seemed to be nothing but an empty shell.

"He's in shock," Shanks informed the wolf. "Just try touching him a little and he'll wake up."

"Luffy," Zoro whispered, lightly touching the boy's shoulder before he jumped and looked at the wolf.

"Zoro!" Luffy gasped out, quickly throwing his arms around the older's neck, and thanking the Moon god he was still alive.

"We got to get out of here," Zoro said, glancing at his Sire who was now gazing at him with hard golden eyes, that stare always making it hard for Zoro to move, but he forced himself to look away and pick Luffy up.

"Everyone get out of here!" Shanks called out to the others who quickly nodded, gathered their belongings, helped their wounded friends up, and darted off with Luffy and Zoro.

"Why do you stand in my way?" Mihawk asked, narrowing his eyes at the redheaded Blood Prince who only smiled, making sure to not let Mihawk pass and continue his pursuit.

"I will not let you harm Luffy," Shanks said, holding out his clawed arm to show he will fight him if he tried to get past him. "Before I landed upon Luffy to shield him from your deadly strike I saw what you did . . . to the others . . . to your own kind . . . to your own son. Why would you hurt your pup to just try and kill Luffy? I don't understand you Mihawk?"

"Of course you don't!" Mihawk spat. "How could you? ! You don't have any children! You wouldn't know what I have to go through just to protect him!"

"Protect him? !" Shank spoke up, his tone loud but firm. "You were trying to kill Luffy! To protect your pup? What madness have you fallen into? !"

"That is exactly what I'd like to know," came a deep voice, both turning to see Head Alpha Whitebeard come up with his Wolf Warriors in tow—Shanks recognizing many of them.

"Head Alpha Whitebeard . . . what are you doing here?" Mihawk asked, he hadn't even noticed his presence in his attack.

"I heard you were hunting down the Blood Prince relentlessly and I wanted to know why," Whitebeard said, narrowing his forever silver eyes at the wolf and then turning towards the Vampire whom he hadn't seen in some years. "Well—if it isn't Blood Prince Shanks . . . I'm surprised to see you here . . . and with Mihawk no doubt. Breaking rules are we?"

"Head Alpha," Shanks inclined his head in acknowledgement of the large white wolf. "I was just protecting a loved one."

"You mean the banished Blood Prince?" Whitebeard asked.

"That's the thing I want to clear up," Shanks said, turning his gaze towards the Wolf Prince. "Luffy is not banished! Just lost. Head Blood Dragon wants his son back but is finding it difficult with all the wolves and Hunters out after him." Shanks' gaze then turned towards Whitebeard and his accompany—Smoker, Jyabura, Yasopp, Wolf Prince Rob Lucci, Wolf Prince Marco, and others that the redhead recognized. "So please stop your attacks so us Blood Warriors can do our job and find our missing Prince."

"You had him with you—why didn't you take him?" Mihawk asked.

"Because I was busy blocking you from him," Shanks said, gazing at the dark Wolf Warrior.

"I will not stop hunting him," Mihawk shook his head.

"Why?" Shanks asked, Mihawk's reasons for hunting Luffy were still unknown and it was bugging Shanks to know.

"I can't," Mihawk said, gazing intensely at the redhead. "You couldn't possibly understand my reasons."

"If he can't then perhaps I can Dracule," Whitebeard spoke up, turning towards the Wolf Prince. "Explain."

Mihawk looked hesitant to tell. Everyone could see it with the way he looked at Head Alpha Whitebeard and then at Blood Prince Shanks who was also waiting to hear.

"Explain," Whitebeard demanded, crossing his arms.

Mihawk shut his eyes tightly before letting out a heavy sigh.

"I f I don't . . . kill Luffy," Mihawk spoke, opening his eyes, his glare slowly coming to meet the Alpha's. "Then Doflamingo will take Zoro and force him to become his Wolf Warrior."

"By domination?" Whitebeard asked, his eyes widening at this fact.

"Yes," Mihawk said, glancing down, even Shanks understood this as well and now could see the wolf's reasons for seeking Luffy's death.

"This is outrageous!" Whitebeard spat, the look on his face was that of rage. "That fool knows the Law! You cannot take in a banished wolf!"

"He doesn't care!" Mihawk said. "The Hunters have given him permission to so do!"

"And just who do the Hunters think they are? !" Whitebeard growled, shaking his fists, his wolves around him could tell he was angry and so moved away from him a little—just in case. "They did not bring forth the Law and so cannot change it!"

"As long as their treaties with us remain they can," Mihawk said, his face showing his dislike to this law. "That is why I must get rid of the Prince . . . they said it is too dangerous for a Blood Prince and a Wolf Prince to travel together. The Hunters Association wants them separated someway or the other."

Shanks watched Mihawk's face distort into bitter sadness. Such a rare emotion to see on his face, but it was there . . . right now, and Shanks knew that he would continue to go after Luffy until that was no longer an option. A faint smiled graced Shanks' lips as he watched this strong father fight for the pride of his child since he child was nowhere strong enough to do such a thing on his own.

"I understand your predicament Mihawk but I cannot allow you to hurt Luffy," Shanks said, looking at him with a serious face. "Just as you care for your pup I care for Luffy—the feeling is mutual."

"If you will not allow me to kill the Blood Prince then what of Doflamingo's pursuit on my pup?" Mihawk asked, looking at the redhead, Shanks strangely swore he could see the look of longing help in his eyes for a second—but could that really be?

"I don't know," Shanks said, glancing down slightly in thought before looking back at Mihawk and the other wolves staring at the Blood Prince. "But I'll speak to him."

"Speak to him?" Smoker scoffed. "Since when do you see Werewolf Alphas Vampire?"

"I don't," Shanks admitted to the silver wolf. "But I will . . . at the Hunters Association."

Mihawk's eyes widened at what the redhead had just said—at what he had just implied, but of course so did the other wolves' eyes behind him.

"You mean—?" Whitebeard started, surprised in the Blood Prince's actions.

"I'm considering becoming an Immortal Lord," Shanks replied.

**Hot Shot's girl: Vote! Vote! Vote people! He's considering, that's all I'm saying! If you want him to join better say so now, if you don't you'd better speak up! ^_^ Well until next chp people! Bye! ;D**


	26. The New Moon

**Hot Shot's girl: The day has come! Dun dun duh DUH! ! Well, see what happens. Many of you have been totally waiting for this day so . . . read on and enjoy! . . . if you can X}**

"Luffy! Luffy look at me! Are you alright? ! Luffy!" Zoro tried to slap the boy out of his shock, but it seemed to be harder than he thought.

"Is he alright?" Franky asked, looking on at the raven-haired boy in concern.

"He'd better be or I'm gonna kill him," Sanji swore, shaking his head as he quickly inhaled a smoke.

"Oh I can't take this!" Nami cried, grasping her hair, closing her eyes, and shaking her head. "I can't take being hunted down by all these strong warriors! I can't! I just can't!"

"But he wasn't after you Nami," Robin informed the scared girl.

"I don't care!" Nami cried out, looking at the older Vampiress. "This STRESS isn't good on me! What the he- - did Luffy do to piss the strongest Wolf Warrior in the Great Pack off? !"

"I think that's what the boys are trying to find out," Robin motioned her head over towards where the boys were, all leaning over Luffy as Zoro attempted to shake the shock away.

"Luffy! !" Zoro nearly shouted, he was greatly concerned for the boy and Luffy remaining in this state wasn't helping.

"What? What? !" Luffy gasped, his eyes snapping open wider and looking at everyone, his body still trembling. "Is . . . Is he gone? !"

"Yeah," Zoro sighed out in relief. "We got away, he won't be able to come after us in a long time."

"Yeah, we made sure to put some distance between us and him," Sanji nodded firmly.

"Yeah, but he's an excellent tracker," Franky informed. "I heard he once hunted a pack of 10 Blood Warriors who were said to be at least 100 miles away—and he got them all in the same night."

"Ah!" Luffy cried out, curling up and trembling.

"DON'T—Tell him that Franky!" Zoro hissed, waving at the large blue Wolf Warrior to get him to shut up about Mihawk.

"Oh, oops, sorry about that little guy," Franky chuckled lightly, looking at the frightened young Blood Prince.

"What . . ." came Luffy's mumbled words, everyone leaning in closer to hear him. "What did I do?"

"What's that Luffy?" Usopp asked, all staring at the trembling boy closely.

"Tell me!" Luffy squeaked, his eyes still wide with fear as he turned and grasped Zoro tightly onto the shoulder, his frightened eyes boring into Zoro's. "What did I do to upset your dad like that? ! He was going to kill me! I know it! Tell me what did I do? !"

Zoro let out a heavy sigh, he wished he could calm him down, but it didn't look like he could. He took Luffy's trembling hands in his and held them together firmly. The boy was still trembling though, like the cold bit at him when it didn't. He could still feel Luffy's fearful trembling gaze on him

"I don't know Luffy," Zoro said, his tone low like a whisper as he came to pull Luffy to his chest and wrap his arms around him securely—trying to provide Luffy some kind of safety to perhaps calm him down . . . but still he trembled.

"I-I've never been s-so scared in my—my life," Luffy sniffed, even he was trying his best to calm his nerves, but it seemed his shaking was even down to his bones.

"Me too buddy," Zoro said placing his chin atop the New Fang's head.

"Luffy's right though," Usopp nodded. "Why was Mihawk attacking him? You know Mihawk, he doesn't attack anyone unless he's got a REALLY good reason."

Chopper nodded his head quickly in agreement. Franky as well nodded as he crossed his arms.

"The Pups are right," Franky said, gazing at Zoro—everyone was, all thinking that Zoro knew his Sire the best since he was his pup. "Why do you think he did this Zoro-bro?"

"I don't know," Zoro said, glancing down, trying to find a suitable reason, but nothing came to mind—he didn't know his Sire that well so why the he- - was everyone looking at him? "I honestly don't know."

"Bast- - -, how do you not know your own father? !" Sanji asked, spreading his arms out in question.

"He's always been distant!" Zoro bit back. "Ever since I was little! He doesn't ever speak about what's on his mind."

"Da- -," Sanji cursed, lighting another cigarette to calm his still unsettled nerves. "So we're running around being chased for an unknown reason."

"Looks that way," Zoro sighed out, this day couldn't get any worse could it? !

"Well, the sun's setting," Franky motioned towards the sun as it lowered itself down towards the ground. "We're gonna need to find a good place to stay tomorrow—the New Moon's coming."

Then again it could.

Zoro froze—in all this turmoil he had completely forgotten the day at hand. It was true, the New Moon would come and there was nothing he could do about it. It was already time . . . and it had snuck up on him so sudden.

"You know how the other wolves get during that night," Franky said, nodding to his pup friends.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we have four Werewolves with us," Sanji spoke up, motioning to all the wolves. "What exactly is going to happen with this group?"

"Well," Franky said, straightening and glancing up in thought. "There's nothing to worry about. When the New Moon comes the pups will fall into an unwakable sleep so no harm will come to them when the adults go out to 'play'."

"Oh," Sanji said, looking at the three pups. "So you guys just . . . fall asleep?"

"Yeah," Chopper nodded with a cute smile. "It happens every month, totally harmless."

"Yep," Usopp nodded. "Ever since I can remember I always fall into a heavy sleep once a month on the New Moon."

"Oh—then what about you?" Sanji asked, pointing towards the Wolf Warrior. "I've heard the adults get nasty come the New Moon. Are we gonna have problems with you?"

"Naw, I'm all good," Franky grinned big as he stretched his arms. "I don't get affected like most."

"Strange," Sanji said, narrowing his eye at Franky.

"I get it from my mother," Franky nodded. "She wasn't affected by it either . . . except that one time when she had Iceberg—yeah that was a freak of nature."

"Okay then," Sanji clapped his hands. "So we just have to find a place where there's no wolves around and if any do come around it has to be boarded up, right?"

"Right," Franky nodded. "If you want I can stand guard for you guys and fight off any wolf that's stupid enough to come near."

"Really?" Nami asked, a relieved smile on her face. "You'd do that? That's real sweet of you Franky."

"Daw, it's nothin'," Franky waved it off, blushing up a storm. "Any friend of my buds, banished or not, is a friend of mine—Vampire or not."

"We could all use a good night's rest," Nami sighed out, looking at everyone—tired of running all day when they should have been sleeping.

"Well, you all should get some rest. I've stayed up for days on end before so I'll stand guard just in case Mihawk happened to follow us," Franky waved at everyone before walking off towards the top of the hill they had came down from.

"F-Franky," Zoro came up to the older Wolf. "I . . . I need to talk to you."

"Sure thing Zoro-bro," Franky said with a smile at the young pup, the two heading over towards the top of the hill.

"What are they talking about?" Sanji mumbled, coming up to a still trembling Luffy and wrapping a blanket around him.

"Who knows," Nami shrugged, rubbing her arms as the cold night crept in. "Wolf stuff? I dunno."

"Well, if it's got something to do why that mosshead's father is after us then he better not be keeping it to himself," Sanji continued to grumble as he set his pack down and took out his utensils to start up something to eat.

"I'm sure Mr. Roronoa wouldn't keep that to himself," Robin said with a nod as she watched the two up top the hill speak to one another.

"You never know with dogs," Sanji muttered, taking out his kitchen knife before he realized they had no wood for a fire. "Da- -, we need wood for a fire."

"Wood? !" Luffy gasped, his eyes wide, gazing at the blonde Blood Warrior chef.

"O-Okay, we'll have it raw," Sanji said, raising his arms as he watched the poor boy bury his face into his knees and tremble more, Nami and Usopp by his side trying to rub the trembles off him.

"There, there Luffy," Nami said, the look on her face was that of concern for her dear friend. "We're here—and no one's going to make you get wood for the fire anymore. You never know what else there is out there after you."

"There's more Mihawks? !" Luffy gasped, his eyes strainingly large, Nami quickly covered her mouth after saying such things.

"Nice going—_Nami_," Usopp grumbled, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Sorry," she whispered with a bow and soon continued on to rub the boy's back with Usopp.

"Don't fear," Usopp let out a smile. "We'll be safe, what with Franky and Zoro here to protect us. Franky's a Wolf Warrior of Head Alpha Whitebeard's Inner Pack."

"Some _protecting_ they did today," Nami grumbled, looking next to Luffy at Usopp.

"Shut up! I'm trying to make him feel better!" Usopp grumbled back at her.

"It's not working," Luffy mumbled, gripping his legs tightly and then turning his gaze towards where the two strong wolves went—up top the hill and by the looks of it they were in a heated conversation.

"I'm going into heat Franky," Zoro plainly said, trying to look at the older wolf but failing miserably.

"You are?" Franky asked, his brow rising and head leaning closer towards Zoro.

"Yeah," Zoro said, closing his eyes as if he was ashamed of it.

"Well this is great!" Franky gave off a wide grin and threw his arms in the air. "This means you're turning into a wolf! Aren't you excited? !"

"To be honest . . ." Zoro said, opening his eyes to only slowly turn them up to meet Franky's enthusiastic gaze. "I'm da- - scared."

Franky's features slowly dropped, his arms coming back to his sides and his mouth closing shut as he looked at the look on Zoro's face . . . he was terrified.

"You're afraid you'll hurt someone," Franky said, watching Zoro close his eyes and nod his head. "Well . . . since I've never really been affected by the New Moon it's hard to give you advice about this kind of thing," Franky sighed out, rubbing the back of his head.

"You're all that I have," Zoro said, his eyes once again meeting Franky's gaze for a silent plea for help.

Franky gave out a hard sigh. By scanning Zoro's features he could tell the wolf-to-be was asking him for help, but what could Franky do? Pups going through this usually had their Sires help them . . . but to be banished and go through this . . . god it must be tough on him.

"I . . . I was supposed to leave them earlier," Zoro said, his gaze glancing to his right. "I had decided it back on Jack's Mountain, but after you showing up and then getting attacked by my father . . . I just couldn't think . . . and I couldn't leave them . . . especially after the attack earlier this morning . . . Luffy was so scared, he still is! Now look at me . . . I can't even bring myself to leave them when it is what's best," Zoro gave out a pained smile, glancing down the hill to where the others were, getting ready to have something to eat before heading off to bed. "What should I do Franky . . . what should I do?" Zoro looked back at Franky with pleading eyes once more and it hurt the Wolf Warrior every time he'd look at him like this—with such desperate eyes.

Letting out another sigh Franky looked down at their strange little group. Night had already set in and they were all sitting down, eating a snack before getting some much needed rest. He looked at the land around them, nothing but open country from here, with a few trees dotted along the scape.

It didn't look like much but it was going to have to do. Sure enough there will be Werewolves all over this land come tomorrow night, Werewolves like open country just as much as Vampires.

"I'll help you Zoro," Franky said, turning to the aging pup. "But it's not going to be as easy as I'd like."

"I'll take any help you can give," Zoro sighed out relief for once—at least there was one wolf who understood and was willing to help.

"Right, but first," Franky raised his index finger. "Before we do anything we must make sure the others don't get harmed."

"I agree," Zoro nodded.

"And the best way of making that happen is by telling them," Franky said with a nod as he crossed his arms.

"What?" Zoro asked, his features less bright now. "No."

"We have to tell them Zoro," Franky said.

"I—I can't," Zoro said, looking very uneasy about everything all of the sudden.

"What's the matter?" Franky asked. "There's nothing to be ashamed of by telling them. All Werewolves go through this."

"I know but . . . there's just so many Vampires, and I don't know if they'll understand," Zoro said, bouncing slightly, showing Franky he did NOT want them to know.

"Nonsense," Franky came up to the pup, slapping him on the back. "Most look well schooled, I'm sure their teachers talked about Werewolves in heat. They'll understand."

"B-But what about the pups?" Zoro asked, stopping Franky from going to the group. "Usopp and Chopper still think I'll be sleeping during the night. I—I don't want to upset them."

"What is wrong with you Zoro?" Franky asked, turning to the pup more. "Are you embarrassed?"

"It's . . . a little embarrassing," Zoro said, his face slightly red as he dug the toe of his boot into the dirt and stiffened. "Especially . . . since my Sire can't teach me this . . ."

Zoro glanced down a little while before he heard a sniff. It caught him off guard so he turned to look at Franky . . . the da- - Wolf Warrior was on the verge of tears.

"Sniff! I know I'm not your Sire and it's not the same but . . . I'm just so sad for you man! Fate has not been fair to you at all! At all!"

Franky stretched his arms out to the pup and came towards him. Zoro cautiously began to scoot back and away, but it was too late as the older wolf caught the pup in his arms and squeezed the life out of him.

"Franky! Franky!" Zoro gasped, he couldn't breathe and he wondered if the wolf knew.

"Now! Sniff!" Franky let go of him and wrapped his arm around the pup's neck. "Let's go—tell everyone, okay? Aha!"

Zoro face-palmed himself as Franky led him back down the hill and towards everyone else. Everyone at once noticed the sobbing Wolf Warrior and so stopped in their doings to look and see what was wrong.

"What's wrong with him?" Nami asked, looking at Zoro for answers, but the pup only shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Now everyone!" Franky was slowly getting over his sobs, slowly. "We have something important to tell you!"

"Shi-head's leaving," Sanji chuckled.

"Yes," Franky nodded, rubbing his red eyes.

"WHAT? !" everyone gasped, even Sanji who had dropped the cigarette in his mouth gasped.

"W-W-What? I was just kidding," Sanji said, everyone looking on in shock at the green pup.

"W-Why?" Usopp asked, his eyes wide.

Luffy turned his head to this happening and even his eyes widened in shock. Just when he was coming out of it he was back into the world of Shock.

"Only for tomorrow night," Franky rose his hands in defense.

"I see," Robin nodded, leaning forward on the rock she sat on. "So you're becoming a wolf."

"That's right he is!" Franky grinned with pride as he smacked Zoro in the shoulder, Zoro only rubbing the abused shoulder.

"You mean . . . he's not a pup any longer?" Sanji asked, pointing to the eldest pup.

"Come tomorrow night he'll become an official wolf," Franky said, grinning at the greenhead who looked monotonous to it all.

"Really? !" Chopper gasped, his eyes wide. "That's AWESOME Zoro!"

"You are growing up!" Usopp come up to him along with Chopper and congratulated him.

"Cut it out guys," Zoro groaned, wishing they'd stop touching him—he was already in a mood tonight . . . being the night before the New Moon.

Chopper and Usopp looked at Franky who let out a sigh and raised his hands.

"Now for you guys to know," he started, looking at the pups and Vampires. "He's going to need to be isolated from everyone else."

"Why?" Nami asked.

"Because he's going to be affected," Franky said. "He's not like me so that means he could likely hurt everyone here if he's not placed off somewhere alone."

"Oh . . . I see," Usopp nodded, his fingers on his chin in thought. "It's that time of month."

"Heh, by the way you're speaking of it, it sounds like your starting you period," Sanji chuckled at the mossheaded pup.

"That's exactly what it's like!" Franky pointed.

"Franky!" Zoro groaned, looking at the idiotic Wolf Warrior.

"So . . . what's wrong with Zoro?" Luffy's small voice was heard, everyone turning to see the boy staring at the whole scene.

"Well," Nami started, scratching the back of her hair.

"It's like . . ." Usopp started, trying to find the way to word this right.

"The medical term . . ." Chopper tried to explain himself, but one look at Luffy was all it took for him to be at a loss for words.

"He's entering heat," Robin spoke up, shutting her journal and placing it into her pack.

"Oh," Luffy looked at the raven-haired woman with a nod. "That's all?"

"That's all," Robin said, a soft smile placed on her lips as she softly rolled her shoulders.

"Just like normal animals?" Luffy continued.

"Just like them," Robin said

"Just . . . like them?" Luffy asked once more, his tone getting lower and lower by the minute once realization hit him.

"So what's his case?" Sanji asked, leaving the Blood Prince to come to a silence and just listen to everyone's words. "Dominating—mating, what?"

"It could be both," Franky sighed out, crossing his arms. "But Zoro's told me he doesn't want any of that so I'm gonna try and find him a place to stay and barricade the doors."

"Sheesh, do you really need to go all out?" Sanji asked, taking out a cigarette from his shirt pocket and popping it into his mouth. "It is Zoro we're talking about here."

For once Zoro didn't let the insults attach to him. Heaven knows what would happen if he decided to snap at someone tonight.

"Oh I'm pretty sure this is all necessary," Franky nodded. "He's become a Dominant and those are the worst Werewolves to deal with on nights like these."

"Uh-huh," Sanji only smirked, looking at the pup who was, as they said, 'going into heat', ha! It was just so funny, especially someone like Zoro.

"He won't hurt himself will he?" Usopp came up to ask. "What if he gets out wherever you're going to put him?"

"I'll be on guard, he won't," Franky said, shaking his head.

"Good," Usopp sighed out in relief. "I've heard too many stories of wolves getting hurt during to the New Moon."

"Yeah," Chopper nodded in agreement, his brow knitted together slightly. "I can't tell you how many times wolves have come up to me the day after, missing limbs from blind-rage fights, mating with someone they didn't want to, or the accounts where Dominants ended up becoming Submissives by fighting stronger Dominants who ended up—"

"We get it Chopper," Nami stopped the boy while she had the chance and then sighed out before looking at everyone. "What are the odds of that happening to Zoro?"

"Like I said before, as long as I'm with him he'll be fine," Franky waved off the concern. "I won't let any of that happen to him."

"Say he somehow got past you though," Nami narrowed her eyes at the blue wolf. "What then?"

"But he won't," Franky continued.

"What IF he did?" Nami asked once again.

"Hhh, then there's a high chance of any number of those happening to him," Franky let out a heavy sigh.

"Is he going to be _that_ out of his mind?" Sanji asked, certainly he couldn't see Zoro doing any of those.

"The first time's always the worst," Franky said. "But don't worry, as the decades go by he'll be able to handle the night of the New Moon."

"Decades?" Nami asked with a slight gasp. "It take you guys THAT long to get things under control? !"

"Yep," Usopp said with a shrug. "That's the deal with us Werewolves."

"So he'll eventually stop going into heat right?" Nami asked, looking at Franky, the oldest Werewolf.

"No," Franky said, shaking his head. "He'll always go into it, but will have better control over it. Why there are older, much older, wolves who're still going into it but they can control it like it's not even affecting them at all."

"Oh," Nami nodded. "So . . . this is like . . . a coming of age ceremony. How do you feel Zoro?" Nami asked, a smile coming on her lips after realizing this was natural with Werewolves.

Everyone looked at Zoro who wasn't making any face. Only a solemn look appeared on his face, his eyes not even looking at anyone in particular.

"Eh, heh, you have to excuse him," Franky said, raising his hands in Zoro's defense. "This type of thing usually happens with a parent being there and helping their pup through this . . . but . . . the poor little guy was banished at such a young age!" There Franky went again, bawling and bursting into tears.

Zoro only rolled his eyes before his gaze turned to Luffy who was still quietly watching on. Zoro couldn't tell how the boy was feeling . . . about all this. It was a lot to comprehend and he knew it, but still . . . what was Luffy thinking?

Zoro watched the boy only squeeze the hug around his legs tighter and place his chin on his knees. Ever being the quiet one.

"Luffy," Zoro sighed out softly as everyone's attention was on Franky who continued to cry about what a cruel world it was for Zoro to go through this all alone.

* * *

"So you have stopped this hunt on the Blood Prince I see," Whitebeard came up to Mihawk who was sitting by himself while the other Wolf Warriors spoke amongst each other about today's events.

"I have to," Mihawk said, his gaze off to the distance, not even taking a look at the Head Alpha. "What with Shanks swearing to protect him."

"I've come to realize that you have been doing a lot of watching over your banished pup lately," Whitebeard said, leaning his head back some. "Haven't I told you to leave him be?"

"You have," Mihawk said, raising his head to gaze ahead of him . . . at the other Wolf Warriors who were all sneaking stares at him and turning away.

"And yet you do not listen to the Head Alpha?" Whitebeard asked, sighing out with a roll of his eyes. "You do this a lot Dracule Mihawk. What shall the other wolves think of me?"

"Tell them I am aloud to do this because my father was the Original," Mihawk said, a small playful smile on his lips as he leant back slightly.

"I don't have to tell them!" Whitebeard said, looking at him with slightly widened eyes. "They say it themselves! They talk about you being able to challenge me because of your close relation to the First and that is why I let you do as you please. Tis all lies Mihawk!"

"I know," Mihawk said, his golden eyes falling back towards the ground again.

"I respected your father when he was alive and promised him to watch over you after he passed away. You don't know how much crap I had to put through when taking you in . . . first it was you fussing over your father's death and then coming to an age of pure rebellion, thinking yourself as the Head Alpha, of course after that was the other Packs wanting to take you in!"

Mihawk snickered lightly, it was a quiet snicker, but loud enough for Whitebeard to catch it. Nodding Mihawk signaled he remembered that time and for a reason it seemed comical to him by how he snickered, though Whitebeard didn't see what was so funny about him being one of the most a- -iest of all Wolf Royalty since the time of the Original's litters . . . which he so happened to be part of.

"Though you brought shame to yourself for not defeating your Full Moon Opponent I was glad it happened," Whitebeard shook his head. "You came back down to earth and started acting like a true prince . . . your father would have been proud of you."

"Is that so?" Mihawk said, continuing to gaze off into space, only listening to the Head Alpha's words. "Did you know him well? I was 40 when he passed away . . . along with his brother."

"Aye, I knew him well," Whitebeard nodded, a soft smile placed on his lips remembering the Original whom all called weak when in truth he was just kind-hearted. "It is accustomed for all Head Alphas to know him personally and so I was made to visit him when younger, before I was appointed next Head Alpha—and it was before you were born young one, might I add."

Another light snicker was heard from the raven wolf, but that was all. Mihawk had little memory of his Sire, but he could remember what he looked like and how he acted. Seeming to be weak when he was, and always would be, the strongest Werewolf in history. It was a thing that perturbed Mihawk when he was little . . . when other Werewolves would push him aside like garbage, or spit at him thinking they were the stronger. The most perturbed he had been was when his Sire had done nothing about it and when he ended up speaking his mind his Sire would only tell him they were just brash young pups who didn't know any better.

That right there was the main reason why Mihawk had grown into such an arrogant Wolf Prince. He knew he was mighty, his blood in his veins being directly from the Original and he had to admit he loved the power. He loved the way the other wolves far older than him cowered under him because of his might and because of who he was. He was intent on making them fear the Original's power like they should have and he had succeeded . . . for a time . . . until he had met a young hyper redheaded Vampire.

Shanks.

"You did better than I thought you would," Whitebeard's words came out soft, knowing what the Wolf Prince was thinking. "Meeting him again."

"It's been—what? 200 years since I'd last seen him . . . he hasn't changed at all," Mihawk let a soft smile grow on his lips, his eyes darting into memories of the redhead that he knew when he was younger—so much more younger.

"Either of you haven't," Whitebeard commented. "I must say though . . . I'm surprised to have seen him. From what I hear from the Head Blood, Shanks rarely leaves the mansion, unless assigned a mission."

"Shanks had always liked children," Mihawk stated. "It's understandable how he's come to attach himself to the young Head Blood's son. He's always been like that."

"You still know him that well don't you?" Whitebeard let out a soft sigh, looking at the pale wolf.

"Yes," Mihawk said. "It seems our cursed bond remains just as strong—as it did 200 years ago. Though . . . I often wonder if Shanks' bond has weakened."

"What do you mean?" Whitebeard asked, his silver eyes gazing down at the warrior as he stood up and paced around slightly.

"If he really understood me then he'd let me kill the Blood Prince," Mihawk said, glancing at the Head Alpha once before moving his eyes away back into the distance. "That boy must be dead."

"The Hunters ordered this, didn't they?" Whitebeard said.

"Yes," Mihawk informed. "They see it as a danger that Zoro and the Blood Prince journey together. I honestly can't see why they'd do such a thing in their banishment."

"You and Red-haired sought comfort in one another once you two were banished," Whitebeard said. "What is the difference between you and them?"

"We returned to our people," Mihawk whispered, remembering the day when he was allowed back into the Head Pack after killing his last strong Blood Warrior, Shanks on the other hand hadn't even killed a single Wolf Warrior and so pleaded with Mihawk to stay with him, saying he was all alone without him, but Mihawk knew his duty and his duty was to his people—as was Shanks' to his.

"Yes, the Elders were quite happy upon your arrival," Whitebeard nodded. "They never stopped scolding me for placing you into banishment until you brought back enough Vampire heads to prove your honor. I suppose that was why they forced you into siring a pup so soon."

"I remember," Mihawk said, a light smile on his lips. "It seemed almost immediately after you announced my return to the Pack they placed it on me to sire a pup—well—pups they wanted, but only one pup they got."

"Heh, the Elders," Whitebeard chuckled. "They've been around since as long as I can remember, and that's a long ways. Even the Vampires have their Elders I heard, and they're just as much a pain in the a- - as ours."

"I'm sure," Mihawk said, looking up at the Head Alpha.

"Heh, heh, I also remember how pissed they were when your pup was born and you took him, wrapped him up and immediately left to your home," Whitebeard laughed at the memory of their faces. "They wanted you to show the gender of the pup but you ignored them, did you even see the looks on their faces? It was priceless, ha!"

"I'll bet it was," Mihawk smiled once more. "But I'm afraid I didn't even look back to see them. My son needed my attention at the moment."

"Aye," Whitebeard nodded, remembering the day the little greenhead was born. "You hadn't even shown me and he wasn't seen in the Pack until he was—what? 80?"

"Around there," Mihawk said. "He somehow managed to escape our home and head off towards the other families and their pups."

"Yes, and it was amazing at how much he resembled your father," Whitebeard said. "Almost identically."

"Yes, you're right," Mihawk nodded. "It was one reason why I hid him from everyone else. I knew that, after one look, others would want to take him away to their own Packs for such selfish reasons. It only grew worse when he found out he was a Mene'ki."

"Being a father isn't easy," Whitebeard said, though he hadn't ever really been one he knows what it feels like—he was always a father-figure to everyone in the Pack and so considered all the wolves his children—something the Elders greatly hated since he was the last of the first line of royalty. "But it's survived," Whitebeard finished with a nod.

"I know Zoro is strong," Mihawk said, crossing his arms. "But he cannot take on the whole Hunters Association if they all come against him . . . if they manage to find out he's a Mene'ki they will hunt him down until he can't run from them anymore. They will take him and do who knows what to him. I just know it."

Whitebeard watched the sire tilt his head downwards slightly. Whitebeard knew of the danger of sending Zoro into banishment, but it was what the pup wanted, and what had to be done.

"I don't understand why they can't just put up with one more Mene'ki," Whitebeard said, gazing upwards. "It's not like he's going to hurt them."

"It's because he was born from another Mene'ki," Mihawk answered, he knew the reason—the other Mene'ki that had managed to survive and possibly have children, their children were not Mene'ki so when his child was born one he knew he had to hide him from the world and so that is what he did . . . of course Zoro had managed to get out and reveal himself to the world. "The Hunters were already upset with me having a child. Because of my close lineage to the Original they did not want me siring any children in fear of them being monstrous warriors like the Original's first litter was and the Hunters were nearly destroyed back then. When I became an Immortal Lord they bid me have Zoro tested with silver, I did not do it and ignored it for as long as it took for them to die off or forget—it worked—for now."

"So you're still going to remain an Immortal Lord . . . making sure his secret isn't found out," Whitebeard let out a sigh. "I really wish you would leave that wretched job—the other wolves hate that you're with the Hunters and so do I."

"You'd understand though," Mihawk said, looking up at the Head Alpha with what almost seemed like a faint smile. "Being a father you have to protect your pup for as long as it takes for them to become stronger to protect themselves . . . and that's just what I'll do."

Mihawk then walked off. Whitebeard only shook his head with a sigh, but smiled. Mihawk was right and he wasn't going to argue with that—but there was still that Doflamingo problem to deal with and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with him. That Alpha was insane—he wasn't afraid of anything, not Mihawk, not even him—the Head Alpha. So he was stuck . . . they all were until they found a way to dissolve all these problems, but Whitebeard feared that problems after problems would only continue to build up soon . . . he could feel it in his large bones, these times were changing, and for the better or the worse he couldn't tell.

All he knew was that they were changing.

Whitebeard glanced at his Wolf Warriors who was eyeing him. He narrowed his eyes and they instantly turned away. With another sigh he realized he'd have to get his men in check—it seemed Mihawk's solo act was making them a little bolder towards him—that could never be good.

"So did Mihawk give up?" Jyabura asked, watching as the Wolf Prince walked off. "There's no way he can go against Blood Prince Shanks right?"

"Who knows?" Smoker said, letting out a puff of smoke from his mouth and nostrils. "But he'd better not go against the Head Alpha—that wouldn't be too pretty."

"Must be personal problems," yawned Wolf Prince Marco. "That's the only reason why pops is goin' easy on him."

"Yeah, well _pops_ needs to tell us what's going on," Smoker said, looking at the Wolf Prince who'd end up being Head Alpha after Mihawk since his pup was no longer around. "We're his _Inner_ Pack, not _Outer_. We should be able to know more things."

"I agree with ya Smoky," Jyabura nodded, ignoring the glare he got from the silver wolf. "But just how close were we to the Blood Prince? When we arrived I smelt beings running off."

"Oh we were close," came Wolf Prince Lucci's cold voice, all turning to see his narrowed eyes. "Closer than we had been on this entire hunt."

"Yeah, but did you hear Shanks?" Yasopp spoke up. "He said Luffy wasn't banished and so shouldn't be hunted anymore."

"He's out of Vampire territory," Lucci said. "He's still free game."

"That could set up a war between us and the Vampires," Smoker spoke, narrowing his eyes at the cold Wolf Prince. "The Vampire are very serious about their Royalty since there's so few now."

"Hasn't an ongoing war already been playing?" Lucci asked, gazing at the silver wolf. "Getting rid of Vampire Royalty should be something we look forward to doing. With no royalty then there's no strong Vampires. It'll make things easier for the wolves to rule."

"Yeah, but . . . we're not looking to rule over them right now," Marco said, resting his head against his hands. "If Head Alpha says we can't go after him anymore then we can't."

"But Lucci," Jyabura came to whisper at the wolf sitting next to him. "What about you're—?"

"Whenever he does say it," Lucci said, standing up and looking at the other Wolf Prince. "Then I'll stop my hunt. Until then . . ."

Lucci turned and walked off. Jyabura sat there for a moment, staring at the other wolves who were staring at Lucci's retreating form. Making up his mind Jyabura got up and followed the strong Dominant.

"Tch, what is he up to?" Smoker asked, narrowing his eyes at Lucci's retreating form.

"With him? Who knows," Marco said, closing his eyes with a sigh.

Smoker only watched on as Jyabura caught up with the Wolf Warrior and watched as he moved his hands about, signaling he was in conversation. It seemed that ever since this hunt for the Blood Prince began those two had been together more than usual. He often wondered why.

"Lucci, if this happens, if Whitebeard calls of the hunt then what?" Jyabura asked, flailing his arms around.

"Then we'll just have to get others to help make it go faster," Lucci replied, his eyes narrowed to show he was a tad bit upset with the way things were going now.

"Who?" Jyabura asked.

"The Hunters," Lucci replied, walking off.

* * *

"How are you feeling Luffy?" Zoro asked, coming up to the boy who was standing outside watching the birds flutter around the trees that were out in the courtyard. "You know you shouldn't stand in the sun so long. It's not good for Vampires."

Luffy inhaled a fresh breath of air before turning to Zoro with squinted eyes—the eyes of a Vampire never used to sun. The group had slept through the whole night and almost half the day away, if it wasn't for Franky waking them up to head off and find a place to stay during the New Moon they weren't sure if they would have found this old abandoned church that looked a couple 100 years old.

"I'm doing better," Luffy said, glancing down at the cup of blood in his hands that Sanji had given him when he woke up. "Look, I managed to stop shaking." Luffy let off a grin as he stretched his arm out to show his trembling at stopped.

"That's good Luffy," Zoro smiled as he took Luffy's hand in his and felt the strong controlled grasp—that is, before Luffy pulled away. "Luffy?"

The New Fang cast his eyes down and played with his drink, sticking his index finger in the blood and twirling it slightly. His dark bangs seemed to cover his face and make it harder for Zoro to see his expressions.

"What's wrong Luffy?" Zoro asked. "You've been like this all night and all day."

"Are you going to hurt people tonight Zoro?" Luffy spoke, keeping his head down.

Zoro was suddenly struck at a loss for words and he, for the life of him, he didn't know why.

"Are you going to . . . mate with other wolves tonight?" Luffy asked.

"Hhh, Luffy tonight's going to be fine for me. You'll see," Zoro said, managing a smile. "You and the others won't even know it happened."

"Liar," Luffy whispered, making Zoro blink in confusion.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"You're a liar!" Luffy said, his tone getting higher.

"When did I—?" Zoro started but was cut off as Luffy raised his head, baring his fangs, looking quite upset.

"All those times! When there was something wrong with you! I asked you what was wrong and you said it was nothing! You're a liar! !" Luffy spat, completely pissed with him now.

"Luffy," Zoro let out a sigh, trying to explain.

"No!" Luffy stopped him, shoving his index finger into Zoro's face. "Don't try explaining! Just stop lying! You didn't tell me when you could have! Did you not think I'd understand? What? What was it?" Luffy's features suddenly faded into sadness, tears in the corners of his eyes as his voice trembled—that was all he wanted to know . . . was why.

Zoro watched the boy's mood suddenly shift into sorrow and he couldn't stand seeing him like this. Letting out another hard sigh Zoro slung his head down before bringing it up. He tried to meet the New Fang's eyes but he couldn't, he didn't know why, but he just couldn't and so he kept his gaze to the left.

"Be . . . Because I didn't want to hurt you," Zoro admitted.

Luffy's face softened. A slight upturn crept up his lips before he brought his hands up to rub his eyes.

"Is that all?" he asked with a slight chuckle that almost sounded mixed into a cry.

"It is," Zoro said, slightly surprised that Luffy was taking this so lightly. "Da- - it Luffy I didn't mean to hurt you by pushing you away but it was all I could do . . . to keep you safe."

"Silly Zoro," Luffy chuckled slightly. "Always thinking he can hurt me."

Zoro huffed slightly before he looked away. This was getting embarrassing so he turned to look at the boy and start up another subject.

"You sure you're okay after the attack?"

Luffy's smile instantly vanished. His eyes cast down as he kicked at the ground.

"Yeah . . . are you sure that was your dad Zoro?"

"Why do you say that?" Zoro asked.

"He was mean," Luffy pouted, puffing up his lips and glancing away. "I can't see him being anyone's dad."

"Heh, hah, well he's mine," Zoro chuckled. "I know right—sucks to be me, heh."

"Was it because of you he was attacking me?" Luffy asked, looking into Zoro's emerald gaze.

"Hhh, I'm not sure," Zoro let out a sigh. "I've given up trying to figure him out a long time ago. He does what he wants is all I know."

"Nee, hee, kinda like Zoro," Luffy giggled. "Maybe he is your dad after all."

"Hey, is that an insult on me?" Zoro asked, placing his hand firmly down on Luffy's straw-hat and keeping the boy's head there.

"Hey!" Luffy cried. "Don't mess up my Shanks hat!"

"Shanks huh?" Zoro asked, letting his arm fall back to his side. "Hey Luffy?"

"Yeah?" Luffy replied, fixing his hat before looking at the older man.

"Was that Shanks . . . who came to rescue you?" Zoro asked, remembering the redhead who bravely stood between him and his father.

"Hm? Shanks was there? !" Luffy gasped, his eyes wide.

"He had red hair and this strange scar on his eye," Zoro said, pointing to his eye.

"Yep! That was Shanks!" Luffy said, his smile now so big. "I . . . must have been too shocked to remember him."

"He landed right in front of you before my father sunk his claws into your heart," Zoro said, remembering everything because it was as if it had gone in slow motion before him. "In a split-second his claws were reverted to the ground."

"Shanks," Luffy let out a whisper, a fond smile on his lips just remembering the redhead he had grown up with all his life. "He and Ace always were there for me in the darkest times of my life."

"Oh really?" Zoro asked, leaning against an old wooden railing near the entrance to the old church.

"Yeah," Luffy smiled softly, his gaze still off remembering all the times he had spent with Shanks. "Like this one time when my brother, Sabo, died."

"You had another brother?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah," Luffy said, looking at Zoro with a soft smile. "He was my cousin—like Ace. My mother was part of a noble family; she had a brother who had him. We were all so close that we officially deemed ourselves brothers. We did everything together too, slept together, ate together, played together, and even got in trouble together. Ah, we did all sorts of things when we were little . . . it was a shame it all had to end, well . . . at least for Sabo."

"What happened to him?" Zoro asked.

"He contracted silver poisoning. We don't know how, but he did. The doctors said he was too young and didn't have a chance, even with the antidote and so he died. It was the hardest time in my life and Ace couldn't help comfort because he was heartbroken too . . . but Shanks was there, taking me in his arms and holding me close . . . the both of us. We cried like such little babies but it was appropriate at that time . . . and if anyone that close to me died again I'd cry like a baby again," Luffy said.

"You were that close to Shanks, weren't you?" Zoro asked, a faint smile on his lips—he wished he had someone like that that he was that close to.

"Yeah," Luffy said softly, looking at Zoro. "I wish you could meet him Zoro, you'd love him."

"I'll bet," Zoro said, a smile pulling at his lips.

"Can I ask you something Zoro?" Luffy asked. "Will there be wolves out, around here tonight?"

"Yeah," Zoro said, turning his gaze away, it was a caution he'd have to take in mind tonight.

"Are you scared?" Luffy asked, looking at Zoro.

"I am," Zoro said with a nod.

"Why?" Luffy asked. "Isn't Franky going to keep watch over you?"

"He's got to keep watch over you guys too," Zoro replied, turning to gaze at the New Fang. "What if he takes his eyes off the place where I'm kept for one second and I get out? What if I hurt someone?"

"What if you're the one hurt?" Luffy said, that was what he had been worried about the most.

"Is that what your worried about?" Zoro asked, rubbing the back of Luffy's head softly.

"But-But Franky said there could be wolves out who are stronger than you!" Luffy said, his eyes wide with concern. "What if—What if you get hurt, or, or end up mating with someone!"

Zoro flinched back as Luffy said that. Just by saying that Zoro could feel his claws prick out, even his fur tried to escape his skin so he quickly brought them away from Luffy's head. That had been one of his biggest fears, one of his biggest.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked, noticing the slight hiss escaping Zoro's teeth and the way he flinched his hand back away from him. "Are you alright?"

Zoro looked down at his hand that seemed to not want to change back to normal. Turning his head he could see the sun starting to descend. Night was coming soon and soon . . . he wouldn't be able to control his body . . . so anything went.

"I'm not alright," Zoro decided to not lie to Luffy anymore. "I'm scared out of my fu- -ing mind that I'm going to hurt someone."

"We can defend ourselves Zoro," Luffy said, smiling as he placed his fists on hips.

"Da- - it Luffy I'm scared I'm going to hurt you!" Zoro rose his tone as he gazed at Luffy, the boy's eyes widened slightly before blinking in confusion. "You have no idea what has been going through my mind . . . about . . . about how I want to hurt you."

"You want to hurt me Zoro?" Luffy asked, letting his arms fall to his sides.

"No!" Zoro shook his head. "That's just it Luffy! I don't! But I do at the same time! I think it's the beast in me and because of that I have to stay away from you. Me and Franky will be leaving soon so I want you and the others to stay here and . . . be safe."

"You're going to isolate yourself . . . aren't you?" Luffy asked.

"I have to," Zoro said. "It's the only way to make sure I don't hurt anyone."

"But what if you hurt yourself?" Luffy asked. "I can't stand it if you did that!"

"It's something I'll have to live with," Zoro said.

"I . . . I wish there was someone who could stay with you and help you go through this," Luffy said, his face distorting into sadness as he came up to Zoro and leant against his broad chest.

Zoro stilled for a moment before bringing his arm up and petting Luffy's locks. He watched as his claws slowly retreated and fur receded. He closed his eyes and inhaled the boy's scent before saying—

"I wish that too Luffy . . . I wish it too."

Luffy closed his eyes and remained there for a moment. Holding himself against the Werewolf. Both stayed like that for some time before Luffy could feel Zoro's body, he was shaking.

"You're trembling," Luffy said, opening his eyes and laying his head against Zoro's breast to hear the fast rhythm of his heartbeat.

"I'm frightened," Zoro said, he wasn't afraid to admit it . . . not now . . . not today.

"Shh, hush, hush, body," Luffy soothingly caressed Zoro's sides and chest, above where his heart raced. "Calm down."

Zoro closed his eyes and let out a trembling sigh. It seemed to help, slightly, but as the day grew dim and the night grew high he knew this was going to get worse and he was so da- - terrified he didn't know what to do. He brought his arms up to grasp Luffy's shoulders. He pulled him away and smiled warmly at him, gently gazing at the silent Blood Prince.

Bringing his head down Zoro met his forehead with the other. Luffy closed his eyes, smiled softly and then opened them again to gaze at the peaceful looking wolf.

"Look at you now," Luffy all but whispered to him. "You'd never be able to tell . . . that you're scared."

"Thank you Luffy," Zoro whispered back, opening his eyes and leaning back up. "You've helped me a lot through this. I thank-you, but . . . I have to go now."

Before Zoro left Luffy saw the scared look return back to him. Luffy reached out to grasp his arm. He didn't want him to go, he wanted to stay."

"Don't go!" Luffy pleaded. "P-Please . . . stay . . . with me."

"I can't," Zoro said, not even turning back to the boy. "I don't want to hurt you."

"If it'll keep you from hurting others then I'll gladly let you hurt me," Luffy whispered, Zoro turned and looked at him with somewhat disbelief. "Please," Luffy said, taking Zoro's hand and placing it above his heart, letting him feel the slow, but anxious beat.

"Hey! Zoro-bro! We going? !" Franky called out, seeing Zoro standing near the entrance to the church with Luffy.

Zoro only continued to gaze into Luffy's eyes. Those eyes again, glowing a faint glow of red—those alluring eyes. Zoro felt himself being drawn into those eyes, towards Luffy. He felt himself leaning closer to the boy, so close that he could feel his breath. But Zoro stopped and managed to look away from those eyes towards Luffy's lips that awaited his own.

"I don't want to hurt you," was Zoro's final response as he turned from the boy and pulled away from his grasp.

"Saying goodbye to Luffy?" Franky asked as Zoro came up to the older Wolf Warrior. "I heard from Robin you two were close."

"Yeah . . . I was saying goodbye," Zoro said, turning to look at the boy who looked heartbroken that he didn't stay.

With a hard sigh Zoro turned away and left with Franky. Luffy stood there gazing at where they had vanished. He stood there for what seemed like hours and in the glow of the setting sun he felt something touch his cheek. He lifted his fingers to find his cheeks all wet.

Luffy let out a small short smile before his bottom lip trembled and he had to bit it to keep it from trembling. He had had enough of trembling to last him a lifetime so he didn't want to do it anymore.

_Don't leave me! _His heart cried out as Luffy let his arm rub at his eyes, his body suddenly feeling so weak.

Even though Franky said it was going to be for one night that Zoro had to leave him why did Luffy feel so miserable? Was it because Zoro was leaving and he couldn't go with him? Was it because Zoro was frightened and he was all alone in this? Was it because he could possibly get out and hurt people or worse . . . mate with some dam?

That could be it! He could end up turning out like his Sire, mating with someone he didn't want to and end up having to stay with them because they're expecting pups. Luffy covered his mouth and suddenly he felt sick to his stomach. He didn't know why but he felt horrible.

He couldn't see Zoro doing that, but it could happen. There was also the case he could end up picking a fight with another Dominant and being dominated to become its Submissive forever! No! Luffy couldn't let that happen! He couldn't!

Though Franky was going to be watching over him there was still that slight chance Zoro could get out. It was still there and everything could go wrong this night, so many things could go wrong!

If someone was with him . . . distracting him . . . then maybe . . . maybe Zoro'd be okay.

"Luffy it's time to come inside!" Sanji called out the window. "It's getting dark and those da- - dogs will be out soon doing who knows what!"

Looking around Sanji noticed no one was around. Blinking in confusion he entered the church once more, closed the window and looked at the others.

"Has anyone seen Luffy?"

* * *

"Here we are," Franky nodded. "I found this place when I was scouting around while you guys were snoozing. What do you think? It's secluded and I'll be able to see if you get out."

"Looks fine to me," Zoro sighed out, he was in a pitiful mood now and a good cave or not he just wanted to be locked up.

"Don't be so down," Franky nudged the pup. "You're going to be a wolf soon! You should be proud that the Moon god's decided to allow you that honor."

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro sighed out, stepping into the cave. "You make sure nothing happens to everyone else. And make sure I don't wander out!"

"I got the eyes of an eagle!" Franky gave Zoro the thumbs up and then trotted off towards the top of a hill where he'd be able to see Zoro's distanced cave and the small little church where everyone else was.

With a sigh Zoro sat himself into the deepest part of the cave. He kicked at the rock floor, wiping away some dirt before sitting down and hoping to wait it out. A couple of hours past by before he could feel night creeping in. With his back turned to the cave's entrance he could even tell.

"Hah . . . hah . . . hhuha," Zoro began to pant now, he brought his hand up to the collar of his shirt and pulled at it—this heat was overwhelming him.

Zoro closed his eyes and tried to calm his body but who was he kidding? This was the night of the New Moon when Werewolves acted like the animals they were! There was no stopping this or blocking this from your mind, it was here and he was getting taken over!

Zoro let out a random growl, closing his eyes and baring his fangs. He sat up and grasped his head. He could feel his claws pricking at his face and the fur at his skin, wanting to come out.

"No . . . no!" Zoro shook his head, trying to deny it for as long as he could.

There was no way he'd be able to hold it off for ALL night, but he was going to try. He bit his bottom lip so hard that he was bleeding. The heat was too much for him now and all he wanted to do was be rid of his clothes and claw at something.

Zoro banged his head back against a rock so hard that the rock began to crack. He growled out deep and animalistic. Standing up he paced back and forth. He saw a decent sized rock, took it and tossed it against the cave wall.

Hissing out he was about ready to grab another when he spotted a still figure. His eyes widened and he swallowed so hard that he almost forgot to breathe.

"Luffy!" Zoro gasped, his limbs feeling weak now.

"Zoro," Luffy said, raising his hand towards his head.

"No!" Zoro said, raising his hands and looking away from the boy, the claws on his hands showing the boy he was armed and could hurt him if he wanted to. "Stay away! You need—to leave!"

Zoro didn't watch as the boy took hold of his treasured straw-hat and placed it on a rock near the entrance of the cave. He didn't see the boy walking in deeper, coming closer. But Zoro felt the boy take hold of his wrists, bringing them down to where he could cup his face and take his lips.

Zoro's eyes widened, looking at the boy before him who held him close. For a moment his mind went blank, thinking of nothing, feeling nothing, not even the heat. The worst part of not feeling anything for a moment though was that when your feelings returned, they were in full—all arriving at once in one big jumbled mess.

Zoro let out a roar, pulling away from Luffy and slamming his hands into the New Fang's chest, making him hit the ground hard. It had knocked the wind out of him; Zoro could hear it as Luffy caught his breath.

"Someone's rough," Luffy said, leaning up on his elbows to see Zoro pacing back and forth at his feet, eyeing him like some predator, but then turning away for a moment.

"I told you—I TOLD you NOT to come HERE!" Zoro pointed at the new Fang who remained where he lay. "What the HE- - are you THINKING? !"

"I didn't want you to go through this alone," Luffy replied, coming to sit up with his hands in his lap. "You said it yourself, you're scared."

"I am!" Zoro nearly shouted, his voice echoing on the cave walls. "I'm fu- -ing scared that I'll hurt you so bad you'll never forgive me!"

"That'd never happen," Luffy shook his head. "Besides . . . I wanted to make sure . . . you didn't get the chance to hurt anyone else."

"Really?" Zoro growled out in sarcasm. "Oh how CONSIDERATE of you! Oh GOD!" Zoro growled out, gripping his face hard and shaking his head. "I want you GONE! NOW! Get out of here!"

"I'm not going anywhere," Luffy shook his head.

"Please!" Zoro cried, looking at Luffy with tears in his eyes. "Leave me alone!"

Luffy gasped, watching Zoro slowly fall to the ground in sobs. Luffy came up to him and sat next to him. He didn't touch him, he didn't say anything, he just sat there.

"Leave," Zoro said, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. "How many times do I have to warn you?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Luffy said once more, his hand coming to sit in Zoro's.

Zoro looked down at their hands. He looked at Luffy who had been sitting next to him, softly smiling into the darkness outside.

"It's pretty late huh?" Luffy said and sudden a howl from a wolf was heard—followed by many more. "I guess . . . it's time."

Luffy noticed the strain in his hand and turned to see Zoro's hand tightening so tight that his claws were pricking Luffy's palm. He was going to ask if Zoro was alright but hadn't gotten the chance once he felt Zoro let go of his hand and grab his wrist, the other hand coming to grab Luffy's other wrist and force him down onto his back.

"Uh," Luffy let out as his back hit the cold cave ground.

He looked to see Zoro, his eyes weren't looking at him, they were strained to look down, but he could tell Zoro was fighting, fighting for him. His face was red with frustration as he forced his head to look away from Luffy less he . . . less he . . .

"Look at me Zoro," Luffy said, seeing Zoro's strain and watching as Zoro came to look upon him, his eyes shining a slight silver like the moon itself.

"Luffy," Zoro gasped out, still trying to control himself but he was burning up and he was ready to let Luffy feel his consuming flames. "I'm so scared."

Zoro was right, he was trembling all over. Luffy managed to get himself out of Zoro's grip and wrap his arms around the wolf. He began to slowly caress him hushing him with a soothing voice.

"There, there," Luffy hushed the trembling wolf. "I'm here . . . you're not alone so don't be scared."

"Ah, ah!" Zoro groaned out, feeling his muscles and bones begin to shift, but he stopped himself and it hurt—it hurt so bad.

Luffy brought his hands to come to hold Zoro's once more, not caring if sharp claws ripped into his flesh, he held tightly onto them. The night had just begun by the howling outside . . . but this is what Luffy had decided. He could feel Zoro push against him and he could feel the aching need Zoro had at the moment and the need for release was evident by the way he panted and groaned out in such pain.

"You want to fu- - me don't you?" Luffy asked, to no one in particular because he knew right now Zoro was probably too far gone to respond with a worded answer.

Luffy gazed out towards the entrance of the cave. It was his chance to leave like Zoro had wanted, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to leave Zoro all alone to the wolves outside . . . to his trembling in here.

Luffy turned his head to look at the wolf above him. Zoro's head was against the ground, pushing into it as though he could break the floor. His face still all red with his struggle to keep the last of his control in check—for him. Letting go of Zoro's hands Luffy wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck, swallowing slightly before he did, even he started trembling . . . you could say . . . he was frightened too, but he forced his body to stop and that is what it did.

Letting his thighs press against Zoro's hips he came to take Zoro's face in his hands. He managed to grab hold on both sides and pull him up to look him in the eyes. He could now see the hurt on Zoro's face, he was baring his fangs, grinding them so hard you could hear them. He was far past words now and so Luffy decided to let Zoro ease his struggles.

"Fu- - me," he said as he gazed deep into Zoro's eyes, which immediately, after he had said that, glazed over and all his struggles halted.

With a dangerous growl Zoro leant down and bit Luffy in the neck deep. He let out a cry, never before had Zoro bit him THIS hard, not even at Whiskey Peak when they had almost . . .

"Ah!" Luffy gasped, closing his eyes as the wolf bit deeper and deeper, he wasn't even taking any blood, no this wasn't to feed, this bite was to claim and claimed he was.

Zoro's fangs came out of him so sloppy that Luffy's own blood spattered off his fangs and fell onto the New Fang's face. Luffy only closed his eyes for but a second to shield his vision from his blood that splattered on his face, in that instant though Luffy felt himself being flipped onto his hands and knees. A strong hand pushed Luffy's head down to hit the ground hard enough to where Luffy heard, and felt, a 'crack!'. With a gasp Luffy had inhaled some dust that still lingered on the floors. He coughed slightly but gasped once more once he heard a 'RIP!'.

Luffy would have closed his eyes before it happened, but it was too late. In one go the Werewolf thrust himself inside him. Luffy would have cried out but he didn't, instead he bit his bottom lip so hard that he was bleeding from the wound.

The New Fang was jerked forward and Luffy winced. He closed his eyes shut and continued to bit his bottom lip with all his might trying to focus on something else than the pain being introduced to him. The Werewolf was merciless in his mounting. Luffy swore that Zoro had shoved something else up him than himself, but it wasn't so and Luffy could feel himself burning, burning up inside.

"Ah!" Luffy gave out a small cry before going back to biting off his lip.

He wouldn't cry out or scream, no matter how much it hurt. He had decided he was going to do this for Zoro and so that is just what he was going to do. He willingly gave himself to him in this hour so he'd tough it out . . . besides, he's felt pain before so he could handle this, right?

"Ah," Luffy groaned out, the hand pressing his head into the ground still remained and that horrible sound of crunching was still heard, no cracking, but crunching.

He could hear everything Zoro was doing above him. His heavy breaths were right on his neck and the sound of his hips rapidly smacking into Luffy was heard. It was almost sickening, but Luffy dealt with it. It was getting harder for him to breath though, from the pain and the constant thrusts.

Luffy could feel his eyes starting to water. It hurt—it hurt so bad! He cried out inwardly and closed his eyes, but it seemed like every time he did he was overwhelmed with the sounds of them—Zoro's panting, and their skin meeting each other so quickly. So he kept them open and gazed off into the darkness that now surrounded them.

"AH!" Luffy cried out as the wolf came down and bit him deep again, this bite was just where his shoulder blade resided and his shoulder. He could feel his shoulder popping in odd angles from the ferocious bite, but crying out once more he felt a hand come to his arm and pull so hard that he felt and heard his shoulder pop out. "Gah!" Luffy cried out, closing his eyes from the pain.

Luffy knew this would cause him great pain, but he never imagined this much. He couldn't lift his head once for the hand laying on top his head remained, pressing his face into the ground. Luffy almost choked on his spit as he tried to swallow once feeling his insides begin to burn up, and it wasn't just because of the pain that he was being ripped open from the inside out.

_He came in me_, Luffy informed himself, managing to swallow, but didn't feel the wolf beginning to tire any time soon.

Hissing out Luffy felt the pain from his insides. The heated liquid coating its damaged walls. Heh, Luffy could feel something dripping down his thighs, he didn't know what it was but could guess—it was probably his blood, but it could also be Zoro's seed as well.

"Uhhuh!" Luffy groaned out as he felt his pelvis continually get rammed into furiously.

It was killing his spine from the thrusts and every time Zoro thrust in he hit something that totally tore Luffy up inside. He had once heard from two male Vampire lovers who said there was something inside the other that, if hit, could elite a pleasure unknown to this world . . . well either they were wrong or Zoro wasn't hitting it 'cause Luffy felt like he was going to die and the night had just begun.

Zoro was going to continually mate with the Vampire the whole night. This is something Luffy had to come to terms with and so he let off a small smile—the best he could. That at least Zoro wouldn't hurt anyone or get hurt by anyone.

He couldn't when he was preoccupied with him.

"U-Uh, Zoro-o," Luffy groaned out as best he could, his lips were now chapping and his throat felt as if it was swelling.

All he got in response was growling and roars. He heard a grunt that sounded almost human from Zoro as he leant over him and pressed his torso to Luffy's back. With a small sigh of relief Luffy felt Zoro's hand retreat from his skull and fall next to his shoulders.

Luffy happened to look at Zoro's arms and hands and noticed how his claws scrapped against the cave floor. He noticed how dark green fur began to prick out of his skin, shifting him into a monster, making him thrust faster and harder. Luffy often wondered if he was going to survive the night.

No matter . . . he was with Zoro and Zoro wasn't alone.

A smile managed to creep back onto Luffy's face despite the horrible pain he was being sent through. He managed to move his good arm and wrap his fingers around one of Zoro's hands.

At least Zoro wasn't trembling anymore.


	27. I Hurt You

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry guys, but it's getting colder outside and harder and harder to make it to the library so updates may be slow. Sorry, but it's just the way it has to be. I have to think of my health! lol. Well I hope you enjoy, though . . . this chp isn't so happy . . . **

Dawn came and the sun rose to shine over all the land. Many of the inhabitants waking from its intruding rays, but many were too warn out to do such a thing—again many would never wake up again to meet its light and so this morning was both sad and horrible for many.

_Wake up, wake up_, it would say as its rays shined on the living. _The moon has already held its power over you now break free and awaken_. All did and stretched, wondering if last night was a dream or reality—or both.

Even towards a small cave the sun's lights made its way inside. Sure the occupants inside didn't take notice of it until the sun shined on them for a few hours, but at least one awoke.

Opening tired emerald eyes the, now, wolf groaned. He was sore all over, in more places than one and even though he had only moved his neck he could still feel the stiffness of his body as if his body was numb. He first started out with moving his fingers and then shifting his legs.

Closing his eyes again he groaned, leaning his head down onto something soft . . . something not rock. He was so drained for an unknown reason that he just wanted to fall asleep. Sleep, yeah, that sounded good.

Inhaling deeply his nostrils were instantly met with the smell of . . . something. It was a strong dominating smell and it smelled like . . . him. Opening his eyes he sniffed more and then realized that he was laying on something far too soft to be a rock.

Flinching back the wolf picked his head up and stared at what he was laying on. His eyes widened in horror and he nearly darted back to scream if the being beneath him hadn't spoken in a hoarse voice.

"You awake?" the tone was low, almost like a whisper but the trembling wolf could hear it just fine. "You just went . . . to sleep . . . only two hours . . . ago."

"Ah!" the wolf gave a horrid cry, jumping back from the body but suddenly stopped his motions once the voice gave out a loud "Wait!".

The wolf stopped, his chest continuing to heave in fear and shock. He watched the being's face contort slightly. He looked as if he was trying to tell himself but didn't know how.

"You're . . ." the boy started out. "You're still . . . inside me . . . please . . . be careful coming out."

"Luffy!" Zoro cried out, tears pricking at his eyes as he leant forward, back to the boy who was motionless on the cave floor, his eyes continuing to stare out into the sun's light.

"It's alright Zoro," the boy said, trying to smile but finding his cheeks had gone numb through the night. "Just . . . be careful."

Zoro looked down and almost winced. What had he done to this boy? He gently placed his hands on the boy's hips and readied to pull out. He bit his bottom lip lightly before looking back at Luffy with great concern in his eyes.

"I—I can't do it, I don't want to hurt you Luffy," Zoro said, shaking his head.

"It's alright," Luffy whispered out, slightly nodding his head somehow. "I can't feel anything anymore . . . go ahead."

Zoro closed his eyes, inhaled and shook his head. He mouthed a 1, 2, 3, before he pulled his hips back and pulled himself free of the boy. It wasn't easy as just slipping out, blood had dried and he had stuck, but after ripping free the poor New Fang gave out a cry of pain, Zoro looking as if he had just killed the boy.

"Luffy! Luffy!" Zoro cried out, jumping to the boy's side. "You-You said you were—"

"I, sniff, I had to lie," Luffy began to cry; he didn't think he had any more tears left—he thought they had dried up from the previous night. "Or else you wouldn't move, eheh."

"Luffy, god Luffy don't cry," Zoro nearly burst into tears as well as he moved the sweat/blood/tear coated bangs off Luffy's face and gently stroked his swollen cheeks, one turning an ugly shade of bluish purple.

"Are you better Zoro?" Luffy asked, his lips actually smiling at Zoro as the wolf held up his head slightly to look at the damage. "You're trembling again."

"Da- - it Luffy why didn't you leave? !" Zoro cried out, large tears falling from his eyes. "I didn't want this! !"

"But I did," Luffy sighed out, letting his head lay and rest as he closed his eyes. "I didn't want you to be alone."

Zoro let out a wail. He covered his mouth and looked Luffy over—it looked like more than one wolf had gotten a hold of him, but that was just it . . . he did all this to Luffy. He put him in this condition. There was blood and semen everywhere. Scanning Luffy's body over he could see one of his shoulders was popped out of socket and an ankle was starting to swell.

Zoro's eyes glanced to Luffy's clothing and found everything ripped to shreds. It looked sick . . . what he did to Luffy. Zoro covered his mouth; he could taste the vile on his tongue and nearly lost everything.

What made his stomach hurt the most was how calm Luffy was. How peaceful he looked. Why did he always have to do this—do something so wrong with good intentions? !

"The he- - with you Luffy," Zoro cried out, covering his eyes and breaking down right there. "I hate you!"

Zoro couldn't stop himself. He just kept crying and crying. He tried to stop but one glance at Luffy who was laying before him made him break down more.

It wasn't until a feather-like touch broke Zoro out of his sobs. He gasped, opened his eyes and looked to see Luffy's numb fingers had finally made it to reach his shin. He looked at the numb hand and then at Luffy who was gazing at him with still strong brown eyes.

"Don't cry," Luffy whispered. "Please don't . . . not for me."

Zoro inhaled a shaky breath before he tried standing. At first attempt he fell, same with the second, but on the third he happened to cling to the cave walls and get feeling back into his legs. Even though last night was nothing but a blur he knew why he couldn't walk—he had mounted Luffy all night long and being bent over someone can really take a good toll on your legs.

"I'll—I'll go get Chopper," Zoro nodded, exhaling loudly as he made his way out. "I'll come back."

Luffy nodded and closed his eyes to rest . . . he was still in pain, but at least it was left over pain and not oncoming. Sighing out softly he drifted off into sleep, surprisingly.

* * *

"CHOPPER! ! CHOPPER! !" The cries rang out and everyone awoke to see their green-haired pup—no, _wolf_ entering, looking in a panic, Franky not too far behind.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Nami groaned, rubbing her eyes and seeing it was daylight outside. "It's so early."

"What the he- - happened to him?" Sanji groaned, waking up and seeing the mess Zoro was in.

"I have no idea!" Franky swore. "I didn't even see him leave the cave so—"

"AH! AH! WHAT? !" Chopper cried, waking up to see Zoro holding him, his eyes wide. "Z-Zoro . . . oh my god! What happened to you? !"

"I'm fine!" Zoro said. "But come with me quickly! It's Luffy!"

"Luffy? !" Sanji gasped, his eye widening, he got the picture. "SHI-!"

Everyone immediately got dressed and rushed out to the cave and entered to find their little monkey laying on the ground, completely out.

"SHI-!" Sanji gasped, covering his mouth at the sight.

"AAAHHH! ! !" Chopper cried, his eyes bulging at the sight of the poor boy. "THEY FINALLY DID IT! !"

In a flash Chopper was by Luffy's side, taking out medicine, ointments, bandages, and clothes. Usopp only stared on in disbelief, looking at Luffy and then at Zoro. He had never thought that . . .

"Shi-, how did I not see him sneak in? !" Franky gasped, grasping at his hair.

"Luffy," Nami cried, gripping his hat she had found to her breast.

Robin said nothing; she just kept her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. Even she was at a total shock and loss for words.

"Oh, hey Chopper," Luffy weakly let off a smile, seeing the tearing doctor. "How are you?"

"Luffy you idiot!" Chopper cried, wiping at his eyes while trying to work at the same time. "Why did you run off and do _this_? !"

Luffy only smiled softly, everyone awaiting his answer.

"I didn't," Luffy spoke up. "Want Zoro . . . to be alone."

Sanji then snapped, he crushed a rock under his heel and immediately turned to snap at Zoro with a rage never before seen by anyone. Sanji came up to the wolf, grabbed him by the collar of his bloodied shirt and rammed him against the cave wall.

"WHAT THE HE- - DID YOU DO YOU SON OF A BIT- -? ! ! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? ! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? !" Sanji cried out, his fangs bared, his eye a dangerous shade of red rage.

"Hey, hey!" Franky came in-between the two and pushed them apart.

"Don't hurt him!" Luffy cried out, suddenly turning over and leaning up on his elbow making the doctor cry out for him to lye down.

"AAAAAHHHH! ! LUFFY! ! YOU NEED TO LAY DOWN! !" Chopper cried out, his eyes red and strained, he soon turned to everyone and said. "Everyone! I need you to get out of here while I examine him! NOW! !"

"Let's do what the doctor says," Robin said, turning and motioning everyone to leave.

Reluctantly everyone did. Chopper had come back to calm the frightened Luffy down who still had his eyes on their retreating forms.

"Please," Luffy began to cry out desperately. "Don't hurt him, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please."

"I know, I know," Chopper nodded, patting the Blood Prince softly. "Don't worry, Zoro's going to be fine, just like you."

"It wasn't his fault," Luffy sniffed, tears beginning to fall down his eyes. "Don't blame him . . . pleahease."

Chopper blinked away his own tears and reminded himself to get back to work while the others waited outside.

"Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere," Franky said, keeping an eye on the blonde Blood Warrior.

"Yes it will, him god da- - dead!" Sanji spat, looking at the Werewolf who was the blame for all this.

"Sanji!" Nami shouted at him. "Enough! We're all a little pissed okay! So just shut up!"

"But Nami, it's his fault Luffy's like this!" Sanji pointed towards the silent wolf who only cast his eyes down in shame. "That fu- -ing a- -hole fu- -ing RAPED Luffy! !"

"Did you?" Nami asked, all looked at Zoro who bit his bottom lip and furrowed his brow.

The wolf looked at everyone, glanced down and then looked at them again. He inhaled and closed his eyes tightly as he said through pain-bared teeth.

"Yes."

Everyone gasped, Nami covered her mouth, Robin remained silent, Franky shook his head in shame, Usopp squeaked, while Sanji fumed in anger.

"YOU BAST- - -! !" Sanji spat, ready to lunge at him and tear him apart with his fangs.

"Hold it! Hold it!" Franky shouted once more, stopping the Blood Warrior from getting to the pained wolf. "Enough!"

"You da- - dog! Move aside!" Sanji growled, his eye glowing angry red at Franky whom he was about ready to attack.

"Not until Chopper gets out here!" Franky said, he was going to defend Zoro because he already had a shi- -y night and no Vampire could ever understand. "So sit down Vampire!"

"Stop ordering me around!" Sanji hissed, he was so going to attack this one.

"Enough! The both of you!" came Robin's demanding shout, all stopped and listened to her commanding voice. "Would Luffy want you fighting? Two of his dear friends? ! Think about our Blood Prince for once and not your own selfish need for revenge!"

All were stunned by her words, but they had been stunned just long enough for Chopper to exit the cave, wiping his hands with a cloth.

"Chopper!" Usopp gasped. "How is he?"

Sighing out heavily Chopper shook his head, making everyone's hearts drop.

"He has a . . ." Chopper didn't know how to start so he started out slow. "Crushed cheek bone . . . sprained ankle . . . I'm going to fix his shoulder that's out of place soon . . . and . . . his pelvis bone's been cracked, and his spine's bent . . . his shoulder blades and collar bone aren't in too good of a condition either . . . they'd been bitten through . . ."

Everyone winced at the knowledge of Luffy's condition. Sanji closed his eye tightly and shook his head. It wasn't right . . . that this had happened to Luffy and he couldn't do a thing about it.

"The internal damage . . ." Chopper started with an inhale and exhale. "It's pretty—bad. It's going to take him a long time to recover so . . . I just thought I'd tell everyone."

"Can you heal him Chopper?" Nami asked, gripping Luffy's hat closer to her heart.

"Yes," Chopper nodded, his eyes still not meeting anyone in specific. "But he's hurt . . . he's hurt bad and so he's going to need a lot of time to recover. That's all."

Chopper turned and headed back inside. Leaving everyone else silent.

Zoro gripped his face and tore at his flesh. He didn't care how he hurt himself he just knew he deserved to be punished a thousand times over for what he did to Luffy. Luffy didn't deserve what happened to him and yet he goes on to say he wanted this. He wanted for Zoro to fu- -ing rape him! To take away his sweet innocence in such a violent manner.

_Why'd you do it Luffy? Why didn't you leave? ! _Zoro growled out inwardly, aching to the point he just wanted to curl up and die for what he's done.

But then . . . Luffy's simple answer kept popping up and every time he heard those words that stupid grin of his always erupted on his features.

_"I didn't want you to be alone."_

It was a simple answer, thinking there was more to it than just that, but apparently not to Luffy. If that is what Luffy answered when asked why he did this then that is what it was. It's what broke Zoro down.

_Did he do it because I was so frightened? _Zoro asked, himself, bringing his thumb up to his mouth to bite on it roughly. _Is that it? Da- - that Vampire! Da- - his soft heart! Why couldn't he care for himself for once? !_

The pain inside Zoro hurt so much. He could feel Luffy's own pain through their cursed bond, but it was only physical. What hurt him was being able to feel that peace inside Luffy that told him he had indeed wanted this and had no regrets. That fact hurt Zoro so bad.

Zoro came to a rock and sat there in silence. The only thing you could possibly hear was his soft sobs. Those who dared turn to see him saw nothing but a red-eyed crying Werewolf. His clothes all amess with blood and other grime.

Zoro hadn't even found it in himself to clean up and so that thick smell of Luffy's blood and bodily fluid hung in the air, making the wolves crinkle their nostrils and the Vampires cover their mouths and nose—it was a sickening smell. No one would look at Zoro directly in the eye and he wouldn't meet anyone's gaze. This overwhelming silence was horrible on everyone as they stood there at the cave's entrance . . . not knowing what else to do but wait for Chopper to properly take care of Luffy.

Franky inhaled slightly before exhaling a shaky breath. He turned to look at Zoro who was rocking back and forth in, what looked like, paranoia. It was so sad to see him like this. Zoro had been so afraid of the New Moon; afraid of hurting his loved ones when he did just that . . . hurting the one he cared for the most.

"You okay?" Franky asked, his tone light as he came up to the wolf and placed a cautious hand on his trembling back.

Zoro flinched away as if a single touch from his Wolf Warrior friend burned him, but the look on his face was as if he hadn't known his own body anymore. He looked at his hands in shock and then at Franky who looked at him with worrying eyes. Franky could see his tears had washed most of the blood off his cheeks, but the dried blood on his lips and chin still remained.

He watched as Zoro's face twisted into painful expressions. He tossed his head to the side before he shook his head and said—

"I gotta leave!"

Everyone turned to watch the new wolf get up and march off. They didn't know where he was going; perhaps back to the church to where their belongings were. Perhaps to the creek to get cleaned up . . . no one knew, and right now . . . they weren't focused on him now.

"Tch, good riddance," Sanji growled, tilting his head up and walking close to the cave to be caught into the shadows of it so the sun wouldn't burn them too much.

Nami watched the wolf walk off. She didn't know what was going to happen to their little group now. Luffy and Zoro were the main cornerstones of it all so what would happen if one didn't want to be a part of them anymore? Squeezing Luffy's hat to her tighter she turned towards Franky who had also been watching to wolf leave, it was only a minute or so until he caught sight of the young Vampiress staring at him.

"What?" Franky asked, looking at her angry face.

"Well!" she spat, pointing to where Zoro had vanished over the hill. "Go after him and talk to him!"

"Oh, right," Franky nodded before darting off after his little bro.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Usopp asked, his eyes were on the wolf as well as he left.

"I hope he's going to kill himself," Sanji muttered out, biting at the butt of his cigarette.

"Sanji!" Nami gasped, she couldn't believe Sanji would say something like that . . . so seriously. "How could you say that? !"

"He should after what he's done," Sanji growled out low, letting his hand fall back to his side after twisting his cigarette in his mouth, his eyes were still showing a dangerous gleam of red revealing his continuing anger.

Usopp let out a sniff as he turned his head back towards the cave where Chopper and Luffy lay, quietly patching up wounds. He was so concerned right now, for Zoro and for Luffy. Zoro he had known ever since he was little and Luffy . . . he had gotten close to that Vampire, they were buds and he didn't want to see any of his friends like this.

It was so nerve-racking, waiting like this. Especially with a bunch of Vampires who were now having their doubts out their fellow Werewolf. Rubbing his arm he began to pace in a circle, Nami not sitting too far from him.

"Will you stop and just sit down!" Nami groaned, anyone pacing made her nervous and she was trying to keep all her nerves in check at the moment.

"Sorry," Usopp said, sitting down quickly next to the redhead.

After about a minute or two Usopp looked down and began to kick at a few rocks, that is until he jumped in surprise after hearing cries come from the cave. It was Luffy and he was crying out in pain.

"What the he- -? !" Sanji growled, immediately darting in to see what the da- - Werewolf doctor was doing to his friend.

"Wait! Sanji!" Nami called knowing the young Blood Warrior shouldn't dart off so quickly into something he, no doubt, had no clue about.

The others followed closely after Sanji and immediately stopped once they came to Sanji who was currently yelling at the young doctor to stop hurting Luffy.

"Ah! Aha!" Luffy cried out, shaking back and forth in pain, Chopper trying the best he could to hold him down and ignore the hurtful curses from the blonde Vampire.

"You shi- -y dog!" Sanji spat, his eye glowing a brighter red now. "What the he- - are you doing to him? !"

"Stop Luffy! You'll hurt yourself!" Chopper called out to the Blood Prince who was trying to get away from the doctor. "I have to do this!"

"Don't get in Chopper's way Sanji," Usopp came to the Blood Warrior to only get bit at.

"Shut the he- - up beast! !" Sanji hissed, turning to the darker wolf. "Does every fu- -ing Werewolf want Luffy to hurt? !"

"N-No!" Usopp said, shaking his head, trying to defend himself from the intimidating Vampire.

"Enough Sanji!" Nami shouted, she had had enough of him and everything was already chaotic enough as it is! "Chopper, what are you doing to Luffy? !"

"I need to lick him," Chopper said, turning to everyone and sticking out his tongue. "A Werewolf's tongue has healing antioxidants. I know it's not custom for Vampires to lick each other, but we do and it helps wounds heal faster."

Robin knelt down beside Luffy and placed her hands on him, holding him in place. Everyone watched her closely as she looked at the doctor with her light blue eyes and said—

"Go ahead doctor."

"Right," Chopper nodded and continued his ministrations.

"Robin what are you doing? !" Sanji gasped, his fists shaking in anger. "You can't let those Werewolves—"

"What Dr. Chopper says is right," Robin nodded her head firmly, looking at the young brash Vampire with narrowed eyes. "Werewolves have special antioxidants in their saliva. It is good for the wounded. If you don't agree then just leave."

Sanji kicked at stone before turning around, crossing his arms. He could see out of the corner of his eye as Usopp and even Nami knelt down to hold the aching boy down. All making sure Chopper licked him fully, the doctor even asking for Usopp to help with the process, which Usopp nodded and did as told.

"Hhh, stay still Luffy," Sanji groaned out, kneeling down and holding Luffy's struggling arm down. "They're here to help you heal faster."

* * *

"Zoro? Zoro-bro where'd you go?" Franky asked, looking around the church and finding him nowhere.

He walked inside and looked at everyone's belongings. All the blankets lain out were tossed aside as everyone was abruptly awakened this morning. He looked to see Luffy's red blanket still in a cleanly order, not tussled to the side or flung over. The poor lad could probably use a good night's—or day's sleep right now . . . after the hard night he endured.

Sniffing around Franky could tell Zoro had come this way. He followed a trail to the packs and found Zoro's missing. His eyes widened. Zoro wouldn't _leave_ would he? Would he? !

"Zoro!" Franky called out more, rushing out of the old church and towards where he smelt his scent linger.

He ran off behind the church and some yards before he made it to the creek where Zoro was, cleaning himself off.

"Zoro," Franky sighed out in relief, he had thought the wolf had left!

Coming up to him slowly he watched as the pup-turned-wolf tore off his clothes, shredding them to bits. Flinching a little as he watched the wolf growl as he mercilessly clawed at them like some enemy before throwing them into the creek to let it carry them away. Coninuing he watched as Zoro turned to his pack and pulled out more clothing, tossing them on a rock near the creek.

He watched the wolf rush into the waters, kneeling down and splashing water all over himself. Zoro rapidly rubbed his arms, face, legs, torso, everything as if he was trying to be rid of a horrible stench that was actually bone-deep.

"Da- - this!" Zoro growled out, hitting the waters hard enough for it to even reach where Franky stood.

Franky only stood there, continuing to watch as their poor Werepup-turned-Werewolf grasped his head and shook it before crying to himself. Franky noticed how Zoro was completely oblivious to him at the time and so came up to a rock to sit on and just watch him in silence.

_Let it all out Zoro . . . let it all out_, Franky inwardly sighed, watching the green wolf continue hitting the waters around him and growling out in frustration, anger, and sorrow.

* * *

"Do you always fall asleep during the New Moon?" the tall thin Vampire asked, walking casually with their strange group as they passed through a Vampire town.

"Yeah, sorry fellas but it happens when you're still a pup," the large dark Werewolf said.

"It's rather annoying," the thin Vampire said.

"Shut your trap Ogre!" another large wolf turned to the Vampire. "You Vampires would never understand!"

"But of course we do," the pale one standing next to the thin Vampire said, looking at the large wolf. "I've heard the pups of Werewolves are struck with an unwakable sleep during the night of the New Moon. It's a way for their parents and the adults to not have to worry about their harm."

"Yes, but he's rather old to be still considered a pup," Ogre said, motioning towards the one wolf that banded them all together for one purpose—hunt down the Blood Prince.

"Don't worry boys," the dark wolf chuckled. "Once I eat that morsel of a Blood Prince I'll certainly become a wolf!"

"Yes, let's hope so," Ogre said.

"Yeah!" the larger wolf chuckled, raising his fists into the air. "Burgess wants to see how good this Blood Prince can fight!"

"Did any of you hear about the incident on Jack's Mountain?" the pale Vampire asked, leaning towards everyone.

"Hm? What happened?" the dark wolf blinked, looking at the pale Vampire.

"It seems the Blood Prince has struck again. Said to have defeated a whole band of Hunters who were supposedly seeking out a Mene'ki."

"You don't say?" the dark wolf grinned, the boy was getting stronger so that meant when he ate him all that power would go to him. "Then I'll certainly become a wolf with all that power. Zehahahahaha! !"

The Vampires around gasped as they watched the group come. All scattering out of their way for they could feel their dominating essence and how strong they were.

"Werewolves? !" they said to one another. "What are they doing here? In a Vampire town?"

"I don't know! Do you see those Vampires with them? What is this? !"

"What if they hurt us? We have no Blood Warriors to protect us here!"

Stepping out on top of a roof just as the sun had began to set he looked down at the group. He narrowed his eyes and wondered just why Vampires and Werewolves were traveling together, for surely this was not Blood Prince Luffy's group—surely not.

Blood Warrior and Blood Prince, from the first line, Portgas D. Ace looked down at the group. He didn't like the looks of them and so when his red eyes fell upon them they immediately noticed.

"Huh? Who's that?" the leader said as he gazed up to see a strange looking Vampire gazing down at them from atop a roof.

"That's the great Blood Warrior Portgas D. Ace," Ogre said, all looking up at him.

"What are _Werewolves_ doing in a _Vampire_ town?" the Blood Prince asked, baring his fangs slightly as he grinned down wickedly at them.

"Just passing through," the leader chuckled. "Would you allow us that if we swear no harm to this town?"

"Maybe," Ace said, leaning his head back. "What business does your group have?"

"Nothing much," the werewolf leader smirked. "We're just hunting down the banished Blood Prince Monkey D. Luffy."

Ace's eyes narrowed as he said this. So . . . these are some of the predators out after his little brother. Well, he'd have none of that. Sure he promised Shanks to be careful in his fights but these beasts looking like nothing but mindless animals—even those wretched Vampires who decided to journey with them in their hunt.

"Well sorry to be the barer of bad news, but the Blood Prince isn't banished," Ace said, continuing his cautious glare at them. "There is no longer a hunt for him—except by the Blood Warriors who seek to bring him home."

"I see," the dark Werewolf nodded in thought before looking up at the Vampire warrior. "You seem like a reasonable warrior, perhaps you'll understand my predicament."

Narrowing his eyes more Ace listened on . . . not like he'd care though.

"I've been shedding since as long as I can remember," the dark wolf said, placing a hand on his chest. "Because I haven't stopped I cannot go face a Vampire opponent. Remaining a pup is hard, especially for one of my age. My name is Marshal D. Teach, but you can call me Blackbeard. I am of the royalty of wolves, a Wolf Prince and so am bringing shame to their name since I cannot become a wolf. If I kill and eat this Blood Prince, I might just gain enough power to change into the wolf I long to be. You understand right?"

"Of course I do," Ace grinned a sarcastic smile as he gazed down at this loser.

"These Vampires traveling with me wish to fight the Blood Prince as well. Reports are, is that he's strong," Blackbeard said, motioning towards the two Vampires. "What about you Blood Warrior? You are one of the strongest—yes? Why don't you join me?"

"Oh . . . you ask me? Really, I simply don't know what to say," Ace sarcastically said with a snicker, the dark Werewolf instantly catching on to his jokes.

"Are you mocking me?" the wolf asked, raising a brow at the Blood Warrior.

"Of course,' Ace snorted, his eyes glowing even more red. "Blood Prince Monkey D. Luffy is my little brother."

"What? I was unaware the Head Blood had another son," Blackbeard said.

"He doesn't," Ace said, straightening and showing his pride as the Head Blood Prince. "I am the Blood Prince from the first line of Vampire Royalty, my father was the late Head Blood, Gol D. Roger, and I am his only son, Gol D. Ace."

"Are you now?" Blackbeard's grin suddenly became more sinister, the idea was too good to ignore. "Well . . . it looks like I've found my Blood Prince."

"You think _you_ can best _me_?" Ace asked, crossing his arms in sheer confidence.

"Can you transform into your final stage?" Blackbeard asked, holding his arms out in question.

"No, not yet," Ace replied.

"Then I can," Blackbeard nodded. "As long as you're not flying around then I'll beat you."

"Hmph, I have been a Blood Warrior for decades and you're still just a pup," Ace scoffed at him.

"But I'm very strong—you'll see . . . come to me . . . Blood Prince, Zehahahaha!" the pup began to laugh, the others in his group moving away from the town just in case it got too nasty, they knew how strong that Wolf Prince was, but did that Blood Prince know?

With a hiss Ace charged. He lunged from the rooftop straight towards the large Werepup. This battle would be over before anyone knew it. Ace would show them the power of Vampire royalty.

Ace dodged a hit that the large slow wolf swung at him. He caught his fall with his hands and managed a kick right in the back of the wolf.

"Gah!" the wolf gasped, falling to his knees and groaning out in pain, his hand coming to grasp his back.

"Hmph, some opponent you are," Ace sneered, coming to stand next to the large idiot as he panted and looking like he hadn't even received a hit like that in his entire life. "Can you even take a simple kick to the back like a real wolf? !"

In blinding speed the Werewolf lunged out his arm and caught the Blood Prince by the wrist. Ace gasped out at the speed of it and tried to get free but nothing was working. He remained in the pup's grasp while he caught his breath and recovered from the kick.

"Let go of me!" Ace demanded, continuing to struggle as the Werewolf stood up and looked at the Blood Prince who had gotten too close to him for safety.

The Werewolf remained there, just watching the Blood Prince struggle in his grasp, pulling and clawing at his arm. Blackbeard only caught his breath and once all his nerves were under control he shifted into his human/wolf form.

Ace's eyes widened. How could he have been so careless and gotten this close? ! From where he stood that Werewolf could easily bite his head off now—he was big enough to do so!

Lurching forward the dark wolf came and sunk its fangs into the Blood Prince's shoulder and neck. He heard the Blood Prince give out a cry of pain, his breath catching as the wolf decided to sink its fangs deeper and deeper, wanting to feel bone against his teeth.

"AHA!" Ace gasped out, he had never, NEVER, been bitten like that by a Werewolf, sure he had been bitten on an arm or leg before but NEVER anywhere around his shoulder or neck.

Ace's breath hitched and eyes widened upon feeling the wolf's fangs sink deeper and deeper into his flesh. He was in total shock. He didn't know what to do! Nothing like this had ever happened before and the sickening crunching sounds as the wolf's fangs bore deeper into his flesh echoed in his ears like horrible screams.

Ace managed a hard swallow, his eyes continuing to stare into nothing in particular. His shock had taken him into numbness and he hadn't even felt the warm liquid pour down his flesh, nor it splatter across his face. The Blood Warrior hadn't even felt the bleeding stop and a deep, long, harsh suck take away the blood wishing to fall to the grassy ground.

He did feel it when the Werewolf suddenly brought his fangs out, moved back, and left him dazed, stumbling around as if on rubber legs.

"Zehahaha! Your blood tastes excellent Blood Prince! So strong, so rich!" the Werewolf said, baring his fangs and showing him the blood caking the whites.

Ace brought his hand up to his wounded neck and shoulder and felt his blood coming to pour out. He gasped and inhaled through his teeth. He looked at it best he could without hurting himself and then at the Werewolf in rage who had dared drank his blood while he still lived!

"How dare you!" Ace gasped out. "Do you know what you just did? !"

"Of course, zehahaha!" the wolf chuckled, holding out his arms, his dark fur rustling in the light breeze that ran across them. "I have done the unspeakable! Drank of someone who still lived! As legend goes I shan't be able to kill you, but that's fine . . . I don't want to kill you."

Ace's eyes widened as the wolf said this. If he hadn't meant to kill him then what the he- - was he planning? !

"I want to become a wolf!" the wolf exclaimed loudly. "If I have Vampire Royalty running through me, yielding its secret strengths to me then I'll surely change into a wolf! But to be sure of that I'm going to need to nurse on Vampire Royalty for a while so I won't kill you Blood Prince. It will be no good if I ate you dead, living blood is so much more better than stale dead blood! Zehahahaha!"

Ace cringed at the madman. Biting his bottom lip slightly, trying to figure out what to do. That bite threw him off focus and it was getting harder for him to think. His loss of blood wasn't helping either.

Ace began glancing around, backing away a little as he looked around for something, anything to use against this Werewolf.

"Zehahaha, come to me Ace," Blackbeard soon shifted back into his human form, wiping the blood off of his mouth with his arm. "Come make me a wolf!"

Ace gasped. Biting his lip he remained where he stood. He couldn't charge him, no look where that got him. All he knew was that Blackbeard could not kill him, but hurting him was a different story.

"Don't be afraid Ace," Blackbeard chuckled, slowly walking towards the retreating Blood Prince. "I won't harm you as long as you abide by my wishes. Now come."

"You bast- - -!" Ace spat, growling before pushing off his fears and charging the strong wolf—another mistake on his part.

Ace managed to sink his claws into the Werewolf's chest, but found himself caught once again. The dark wolf grabbed his shoulders and held him there while Ace's claws dug deeper into the wolf's chest.

"Zehaha, just think Prince . . . at least I'm not going after your precious brother anymore," Blackbeard chuckled, looking down at the tempered Blood Prince. "Isn't that what an older brother does? Sacrifices for his younger?"

"Son of a bit- -!" Ace growled, glaring up at him with blood red eyes, he would never give into this da- - dog!

"Aye, that I am," Blackbeard chuckled, laughing as he brought his arm back and suddenly hit Ace right in the gut, sending him flying back. "Zehahaha!"

"The he- -!" Ace gasped out, spitting out some blood as he managed to get up on his knees and hands. "Why is he so strong? ! He's just a pup!"

"Zehahaha! Don't try winning against me with strength!" the dark Werepup laughed as he watched the Blood Prince get up on shaking limbs and look at him in wonder of his strength. "I have inherited the strength of the Original!"

Ace's eyes widened as the wolf jumped forward and nearly slammed his fist into him. Ace happened to roll away and dodge, but as he got up the Werewolf rammed him and slammed him to the ground, knocking the wind right out of him.

"You can't win prince," Blackbeard chuckled, standing up and looking at the downed Vampire. "I'm far too strong for you. I've been denied rights as a Wolf Warrior for too long! I will no longer hold back my might! And you my _Blood Prince_," Blackbeard said as he bent down and took hold of the Blood Warrior by the throat, lifting him into the air. "Will help me to get as strong as the Head Alpha himself!"

Ace's eyes widened. This pup wanted to become stronger than the Head Alpha? ! Was that it? ! What scared Ace the most was that he could possibly do it . . . especially if he fed of him like he said he would.

"Zehahahaha! What do you think?" Blackbeard laughed at the struggling prince. "Will I be a strong Head Alpha?"

Ace hissed out in anger before he brought his sharp fangs down on the hand that held him in the air. He was hoping to bite just hard enough to get the wolf to let him go, but Blackbeard only chuckled and turned to ram him into the ground, a large crater creating at the force of the push.

"Gaha!" Ace groaned out, coughing up blood.

All that echoed in his ears was the taunting laughing of the Werewolf who hovered over him. The strangling grip on his throat only tightened causing Ace to gasp out for breath. A shadow came over him and heavy weight was pressed down on him.

"Guhnn!" Ace hissed out, closing his eyes tightly and heaving as he felt a long, thick, wet tongue lap at the side of his face.

"Mmmm, you have such delicious blood," the Wolf Prince hummed, licking his lips at the taste.

Ace growled as he managed to turn his head and look the wolf in the eyes. No matter how this fight ended he was going to remain strong and defiant 'til the end! His eyes bore a dangerous red at the being above him, but he only laughed.

"Go ahead, zehaha! Glare at me, but it will do you no good anymore Blood Prince," Blackbeard grinned wickedly; he'd get a nice feeding out of this one.

The last thing Ace remembered was watching the dark large Werewolf lick his lips, shift into his human/wolf form and bring his fangs upon him.

_I'm sorry . . . Luffy_, was Ace's last thoughts, knowing he had failed in being able to fight for him properly against someone who sought him out.

But perhaps Blackbeard was right . . . he had given himself in order to save Luffy from the wolf's hunt. Luffy would never forgive him for losing like this though and surely . . . there were more predators out there waiting for his brother.

* * *

Night fell over the land and the coolness of it crept in. It felt good against Zoro's flesh. Splashing a final wave of water against his face he stood there in the creek, the water up to his waist. He closed his eyes and inhaled the night—there was no more stench of Luffy . . . or any other smell that had lingered with Zoro this morning.

His body was clean, but not his soul.

It had been a long time before Zoro felt like this—as the moon shown down on him, its rays didn't burn. He was free . . . for now. Next month it would come again, and again, and again. It would never stop now that he was a wolf.

"Have you come here to talk to me Franky?" Zoro asked, coming up to grab his towel and dry his hair, Franky had been with him all day, silently sitting near and watching him as he continued to bathe himself and wash off his shame.

"The others wanted me to come," Franky said, crossing his arms. "How are you feeling?"

"Miserable," Zoro answered truthfully as he grabbed his new clothes and put them on.

"Yeah . . . and what are you going to do about it?" Franky asked, raising a brow.

"I don't know," Zoro said, after he had situated his shirt on his body. "But I've been thinking . . . all day I've been thinking . . ."

"And?" Franky asked.

Zoro let out a sigh, letting his head fall back to gaze at the stars above, all twinkling brightly—it seemed like a peaceful night . . . as if the other night hadn't happened at all. It was hard to read Zoro's expressions at the moment, since he had been so conflicted inside.

"I can't stay here anymore," Zoro said, placing his towel in his pack, his gaze not even meeting Franky's.

"What? !" Franky's eyes widened as he stood up in shock. "Are you serious?"

"I am," Zoro said, sighing out, remaining where he crouched next to his pack.

"It's dangerous out there!" Franky pointed at no direction in particular. "There are wolves and Vampires out there that could kill you!"

"I'm a wolf too now," Zoro said, standing up and slinging his pack over his shoulder, his gaze slowly coming to meet the Wolf Warrior's as he turned towards him. "I can protect myself from now on . . . this is what's best."

"But you can't just leave!" Franky said, taking a step forward. "What happened was an accident. Don't blame yourself, please. If anyone should be to blame it is me! I wasn't watching properly. I should have seen him sneak in to where you were!"

Zoro only closed his eyes and shook his head, stopping Franky's ranting. He opened them to gaze down at the ground.

"Seeing him or not I feel this couldn't have been avoided," Zoro said. "This is what I have to do . . ."

"Zoro-bro," Franky bowed his head, he hated to see him leave like this—especially on such rocky terms with the others.

"Luffy . . ." the whisper was heard by Franky and so he lifted his head to see Zoro, his eyes narrowing in sadness as tears began to fall from them, coating his cheeks with water.

"I hurt him so bad," Zoro cried out, his eyes trembling from the memory of what he had done to the New Fang.

"Zoro," Franky whispered out, he wished he could comfort the young wolf but he didn't know how to . . . at a time like this.

"Even though I know he'll forgive me for it," Zoro inhaled a shaky breath, his hurting tears still falling from his face. "I can't find it in me to forgive myself!"

Hissing out a sob Zoro brought his hand up to cover his eyes. He was in such a pathetic state right now—and before a Wolf Warrior no less, but even this Wolf Warrior would bawl before people. It wasn't Zoro though . . . it wasn't him at all.

"I can't stay here any longer," Zoro sniffed out, wiping his tears away and straightening his posture. "I can't stand it if I hurt the others."

"But Zoro," Franky started. "Next month, we can just make sure to watch you extra closely. You won't get out and hurt the others."

"I've already hurt them once," Zoro said, blinking slowly. "In more ways than one."

Zoro's green gaze met Franky's and this time . . . Franky knew he was serious. Zoro was leaving and there was nothing Franky would be able to do to stop him.

"This is something I have to do," Zoro said. "Watch over the others for me will you. Tell Chopper and Usopp to take care of themselves, and the others goodbye."

"What about Luffy?" Franky asked, taking a step forward as Zoro turned to leave.

Zoro halted in his steps. Planting his feet into the grass firmly he stood there for what seemed like hours when it was only minutes. Franky waited, he waited for how ever long it took . . . just to have Zoro stay for but a little while longer.

"Tell him . . . I'm sorry," Zoro said, glancing back at Franky one more time before he turned and left . . .

For good.

Franky bowed his head, he held back the tears that wanted to come out, seeing his longtime friend leave like this. He inhaled, puffed his chest out and turned. He would be strong—for the others, for Zoro.

And so he went off to tell the others . . . not knowing how they'd take it.

* * *

"You really wanted to do this to yourself, didn't you Luffy?' Nami asked, laying on her stomach next to the teen Vampire who laid on his back, bandaged up and covered with blankets.

"Well—sorta," Luffy spoke; he was getting better at speaking to the others which was a good sign. "I didn't know it'd hurt this bad, heh."

"Are you in any pain right now?" Chopper came up with a wet cloth to place over Luffy's head and asked him.

"Yeah," Luffy sighed out. "Real bad—but I'll manage, right?"

"Uh! You never take things serious Luffy!" Nami groaned with a roll of her eyes as she came to sit up. "You could have been killed and you would have smiled about it!"

"I told you," Luffy said, looking at everyone around him who were trying their best to nurse him back to health. "I didn't want Zoro to be alone . . . going through that . . . he was so scared."

Everyone watched as Luffy's face softened, even with the swell on his right cheek, puffing up even his eye, they could still see his tender affection for the green wolf.

"I didn't want him to be alone," Luffy said, gazing at everyone with his good eye.

"That's very kind of you Luffy," Chopper nodded before placing a cold cloth over the right side of his face. "But you could have avoided all this if you would have left him."

"Yeah," Usopp nodded. "It's very dangerous to be around Dominants during the New Moon. Many people died because they got too close."

"But I'm not dead," Luffy said, turning his face away with a grump. "So there!"

"What you did . . ." Robin spoke up, all turning to the woman who was reading something, but had turned her attention towards the Blood Prince. "Would you do it again?"

All turned back to Luffy, expecting an answer. Sanji, standing near, making Luffy something to drink was even craning an ear. They watched Luffy's good eye glance down in serious thought before a bright smile lit his features.

"Of course!"

"Don't smile, you'll hurt yourself," Nami groaned, taking hold of the boy's nose and shaking it making Luffy squeal at the pain.

"Namiiii," Luffy groaned, wishing he could use his arms but they were too bandaged up for him to even bring them to his face and rub his hurt face.

"You won't need to do it again," came a voice, all turning to see Franky coming to the cave, a grim look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Nami asked, seeing his features as he came closer to them where the fire was lighting everything.

"Zoro . . . he left," Franky said, gazing silently at everyone.

Eyes widened and jaws dropped. They weren't sure if they heard the wolf right—they HOPED they didn't hear him right.

"W-W-What? !" Usopp gasped, his eyes wide.

"What do you mean Zoro left? !" Chopper gasped. "Why?"

"Because he hurt you all," Franky said. "He told me this himself. He said he needed to leave and it was what's best."

"That da- - bast- - -'s only running away from his problems!" Sanji growled, his face red with anger and teeth grinding. "That da- - shi- -y dog! !"

"I didn't expect him to leave like this," Robin said, placing her fingers on her lips. "Did he say where he was going?"

"No," Franky said. "He just left. He told me to tell you guys goodbye."

"As in goodbye-_goodbye_? !" Usopp gasped, this couldn't be right! This couldn't be right!

"Yeah," Franky sighed out, nodding. "He said to you Chopper and Usopp, to take care of yourselves."

Chopper began to cry, rubbing at his nose. His big brother had left him. How could he? Why? Weren't they friends anymore? Why would he just leave like this when he didn't need to?

"And to Luffy . . . he said he was sorry," Franky said, turning his head towards the New Fang, everyone turning towards him.

Looking at Luffy's face at first they thought he was stunned with shock but slowly they watched a tear roll down his cheek and then another, and another. It continued this way until he grit his teeth and narrowed his eye.

"W-Why did he leave? Did-Did I do something wrong again?" Luffy began to cry; now he wished he could move his hands so he could cover his pathetic face as he cried. "Is it because I let him hurt me? Is that it? Eheh."

"Luffy," Chopper sniffed, seeing the poor Vampire like this.

"Luffy," Nami also began to cry, rubbing at her eyes constantly—she hated it . . . when Luffy was like this.

"Fu- -ing a- -hole!" Sanji growled out, even he was rubbing at his eye. "Fu- -ing jerk!"

"Why?" Luffy cried out, actually summoning enough strength to pull at his good arm, his bandaged hand coming to rub at his good eye that wouldn't stop crying. "Why is it . . . that everything I do . . . when I try . . . Zoro leaves? Aha!"

Luffy's face became red with his sobbing and it wasn't long before Robin felt for the boy and came up to him, sat down at his head and pulled the boy gently in her lap without hurting him. She rubbed his head as he cried into her.

"Will he—sniff!—with he ever come back?" Usopp asked, whimpering as he tried holding back his sobs.

"I don't know," Franky said, rubbing his eyes. "I really don't know."

A new hurt was introduced to Luffy—this hurt far outweighing any physical hurt that had been brought upon him. It was the hurt of feeling abandoned. It hurt him so bad that his heart felt like it was going to die from the pain.

What else could he do though? There was no healing this hurt . . . not for a long, long time.


	28. Alone

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay guys I managed another update. I did so 'cause I don't know if Imma gonna be updating next week. Tomorrow me, my twin, and father are going to get my big bro from Kentucky, though we live in Colorado, so it's gonna be a long drive, that's all I'm gonna say. I'll be exausted and very unsure if I'll be in the mood to write next week, plus I'll be spending bunches of time with my big bro ^_^ yays! So yeah . . . enjoy!**

Nami let out a sigh. Seeing him in this shape was almost as worse as seeing him after the New Moon's night when Zoro had gotten a hold of him. Many would argue that mental pain could far outweigh any physical pain given to a person and right now . . . she was saying she'd have to agree.

Her ginger eyes continued to stare at the pathetic form. It seemed as if he had lost a part of his own being when _he_ left . . . she knew about their odd curse but she never thought it'd go this far . . . never this far.

"Hhh, come on Luffy, please don't look like that," Nami said, looking at the boy in the wheelchair, ever being the quiet one, his eyes lifeless as they gazed into nothing in particular.

Yet again she had gotten no response from the boy. She wasn't expecting to so why even bother talking to him? Nothing said ever helped, it wouldn't take away the fact that Zoro . . . someone very close to Luffy, had left. It had been a week since Franky had come in with the news of Zoro's departure and yet . . . it still felt like he had just left . . . the mood never leaving the group.

"Leave him be Nami," Sanji spoke up, washing the dishes from dinner. "When he wants to come out of that state he will."

"Yeah, but . . ." Nami soon let out a groan seeing how Luffy's mood quickly affected others. "Do _they_ have to act like him too? !"

Nami quickly pointed to the two pups who happened to be right next to Luffy. Both in darkened and damp moods . . . no better off than the Blood Prince. They had been close to Zoro ever since their younger years, Zoro being a big brother to them and now that he was gone . . . they were lost . . . just like Luffy.

"Those two little guys knew Zoro ever since they were little," Franky said, even he seemed in a dark moon, obviously annoying Nami to no end how a Wolf Warrior would act such like a puppy. "So it's—sniff—it's expected—sniff."

"Hhhuh! Franky! Will you snap out of it! How are they supposed to get better when you aren't? ! A Wolf Warrior!" Nami growled, looking at the Wolf Warrior who was currently crouched down, rubbing his index finger against the floor.

"He was a good friend of mine toohoo!—sniff!" Franky muttered out, looking at the young Vampiress.

Nami threw her arms in the air and came to sit in a chair, continuing to stare at the pathetic forms. She wasn't trying to be mean or anything, but even she was hurt and seeing them like this only hurt her more!

"How long are they going to be like this? !" Nami groaned, narrowing her eyes and slumping her shoulders.

"It could be for a long while," Robin spoke up, the younger looking at the older Vampiress. "It's very hard to deal with mental hurt. Especially for those who were closest to the one whom caused this great hurt."

"Yeah," Sanji said, exhaling a lung full of smoke, he had been smoking more recently, making sure his nerves were all in check. "Especially Luffy. After that bast- - - left him like that . . . after what he did for him. I can understand why he's so down."

"Do you think he's okay?" Nami asked, when mentioning 'he' all knew who she was referring to.

"Who the he- - cares," Sanji said, turning back to finish up his cleaning. "I hope that bast- - - never comes back. That way . . ." Sanji slowly turned back to his close friend and Blood Prince, every time he saw him like this it only tore him up more. "He'll can never hurt Luffy like this again."

"Yeah but . . . Luffy wants him back," Nami said, looking at the two sane ones. "What do you think would happen if he ever happened to come back?"

"I'd kick his a- - right out," Sanji said, a small growl leaving his throat as he continued to rub the grime off the dishes harder.

"Sanji!" Nami warned the Blood Warrior, sending him a hard glare. "Don't say that! What do you think would happen to Luffy if you did such a thing? !"

"I'd save him from getting hurt even more that's what!" Sanji let out a louder growl, turning towards the women, his mood more on edge lately, thanks to the downward atmosphere provided by the Werewolves and Luffy. "You don't see how much he hurt Luffy and how much he'd do it again!"

"He wouldn't," Nami said. "Why do you think he left? !" Nami let out a sigh and slumped over again, continuing to gaze at her friend. "He didn't want to hurt us anymore."

"Well a _fine_ job he's doing!" Sanji growled out, actually managing to break a few dishes in his spout of anger . . . he still hadn't got over what happened . . . no one had.

Robin was always the quiet one. Observing everyone's mood and frankly . . . she didn't like either one of theirs. It was horrible, to see their once happy little group crumble like this . . . all because of one person leaving. Robin felt that, in time, the group, even though they hated the happening, would have forgiven Zoro.

If he had stayed.

Now that Zoro had left he had hurt everyone even more. Inflicting a deeper wound into every heart and soul . . . especially Luffy's. Robin could see how Zoro had taken a part of his very being with him when he left. It was a strange bond that Robin observed—especially between a Werewolf and a Vampire, but it was there and not impossible like most thought.

_That poor boy_, Robin thought, looking at the downcast teen whom seemed numb to the world. _Roronoa hurt him deep . . . so deep that I'm afraid he won't heal as fast as Ms. Nami would like. No . . . he won't heal until many ages have passed and this happening is forgotten, but he won't forget . . . so the only way he can possibly heal now . . . is if Mr. Roronoa returns, but I fear he wishes to wander this land for a very long time and reflect on many a thing._

"He'll heal," Robin whispered to herself, staring at the poor lad who was all wrapped up in bandages, smelling of healing ointment all the time and forever in pain. "But not fully . . . never fully."

"Well," Chopper suddenly spoke up, rubbing his runny nose, he had been crying recently. "Luffy I need to change your bandages alright."

"Okay," Luffy spoke out, his tone hoarse—he rarely spoke.

Closing his eyes Luffy leant his head back and allowed the young doctor to come to him and, as gently as possible, change his bandages. His body still ached; it had only been a week since the New Moon, his bones still needed to heal, and his muscles still needed to mend back together. Everything throbbed, but one part of him hurt him the most . . . to the point where he almost couldn't bear it.

His heart.

He's grasp his chest, his good arm was wrapped in light bandages to where he could move it easier, though it wasn't as hurt as the rest of his boy he still ached wherever he moved it. It hurt, his heart, it had been hurting for a good week and would continue on this way . . . this he knew.

He often wondered if Zoro could feel his hurt through their bond and if he could then why . . . why did he leave him to such an ache? Just thinking about him though would bring tears to his eyes and Luffy had been sick of crying. It made him sick every time he'd cry and the others would come around him, rubbing his back, his hair, telling him everything will be alright and that they were there for him.

He knew that. He knew they were there for him, but what he wanted . . . who he wanted . . . was Zoro. He wanted _him_ there for him. He wanted _him_ rubbing his back soothingly, petting his hair and telling him everything was alright and that he didn't hate him for doing what he did . . . for not leaving when he should have.

He had remembered how Zoro said he hated him because of what he had done. That broke Luffy's heart even more—especially after what he had done for him . . . after he had stayed with him to help him, and possibly protect others of his rampage if he had ever escaped. Luffy, more than anything, didn't want Zoro to hate him, no, he wanted him to be here . . . next to him, holding his hand through this hard time . . . this hurt, telling him how much he cared for him and how he'd never leave.

_Why'd you leave me Zoro? Why?_ His heart would cry out for that green wolf, but he was nowhere to be found.

His mental hurt was so high that he couldn't even reach out through their bond and feel what Zoro was feeling at the moment. He couldn't . . . and that was why he cried . . . because he was all alone—so very alone.

_I said I would do it all over again if I had to_, Luffy would often reflect on this. _But would I if that meant he'd leave over and over?_

Again tears would fall from his eyes just thinking of this. He'd let Zoro hurt him hundreds of times over, physical or mental if he just wouldn't leave him. He didn't want to be alone in this hurt . . . not at all.

Sure he knew the wolves were heartbroken over Zoro's departure just as much as he was. They had known him ever since he was little and him—what? A month and a half? Was that all? It honestly felt like more . . . strange huh? It was probably due to their bond . . . yeah . . . that must be it.

Getting to sleep was even harder for the raven-haired prince. His dreams would take him to the day of the New Moon. When he and Zoro had been speaking before he left towards that cave he decided to isolate himself in. How scared Zoro was of that night . . . how he had a right to be scared.

Luffy had just realized that it was his fault Zoro had a right to be scared. Zoro was so very afraid of hurting him and Luffy let one of his darkest fears become a reality. Was it right to do so? To do that to Zoro? Was Luffy being selfish because he stayed with him?

He supposed that could have been the case. He had stayed for numerous reasons. One was because he didn't want Zoro to be alone, going through that. He was truthful when he said that, but that wasn't the entire truth. He had stayed because he didn't want Zoro to leave.

Franky and Chopper had talked about chances where Zoro could get out and find a dam and end up mating with her, filling her womb with his pups. If that was the case then Zoro'd have to leave them to stay with her, for the pups. Of course there was the other chance of him getting out and picking a fight with a stronger Dominant who'd end up dominating him and making him become its Submissive . . . again, Zoro would have to leave them to go with his Dominant and obey him eternally. Luffy couldn't stand either of those scenarios—not one bit.

He knew he was selfish, he admitted that. He was selfish to a degree where he wanted Zoro to always stay with them and never leave. He wanted Zoro to be with him . . . just . . . because. Luffy wouldn't be able to stand it knowing that Zoro had to leave for someone else . . . he wouldn't be able to stand it at all.

These thoughts were what was making his heart hurt so much. Luffy was unsure of the pain and so blamed it on their strange bond. It's all he could do . . . to keep himself from breaking apart.

Luffy was selfish . . . so very selfish. Was that why Zoro had left? Because he knew of Luffy's selfish heart? Could that have been it? Well . . . in his selfishness Zoro left.

All that want to keep Zoro with him backfired . . . just like everything else he did when he tried to help Zoro out . . . in anyway. It seemed that no matter what he did Zoro would always leave him . . . always!

What he couldn't get out of his mind though . . . was the look on Zoro's face when he had realized what he had done. It was the look of being betrayed . . . as if Luffy had betrayed him in some way. Such a horrible look to give someone, especially after all you had done to them, but Zoro continued to gaze at him like that.

It was a hurtful look and again, Luffy hadn't meant to hurt him, no far from it. He wanted to help him, always help . . . but still Zoro pushed him away. This time he had had enough and finally left . . . all because of Luffy.

_It's my fault he left_, Luffy would often say to himself inwardly, only darkening his darkness that surrounded him. _If I would have just stayed away like he wanted then . . . then maybe he'd still be here. Why? Why does this separation hurt so bad? What is this horrible feeling because he's gone? Why do I feel so, so sad because he's gone? So, so mad? So, so lonely . . .?_

Luffy, he was young, and knew that there was many a thing he'd never understand. Everyone said it so he accepted it that he'd never understand things, but when another week rolled by since Zoro's departure he had come to the realization of why he hurt so bad . . . emotionally.

He loved him.

That realization though hurt Luffy so much more than when he was trying to figure out why he hurt so much. It would often leave Luffy awake during the days he was supposed to be asleep and resting. It would often leave his moods hurling down more and more. It would often leave him crying even more . . . the others always coming by and comforting him for his hurt . . . though they could never understand his hurt fully.

Luffy was afraid to tell the others of his feelings towards the Werewolf. He knew how they'd act, especially Sanji. That blonde had continually shown his hate for the deserting wolf and often Luffy was quiet because of him. In truth he wanted to speak about Zoro, about their old adventures with him, about their jokes with him, about their good times with him . . . anything to keep his mind away from the bad times.

The others were just as bad, to Luffy at least. He saw the way they kept quiet about the missing wolf. Their glares when someone mentioned him around him. So he kept quiet . . . his voice and emotions.

He could never tell them how he truly felt about the wolf. Not only was it forbidden, but mentioning something like that now would only start up a riot with the others, Sanji fuming, Nami saying he didn't know what he was talking about, and Chopper thinking he was just saying it to confuse himself. So quiet he'd be . . . for a long time.

* * *

Another day had gone and now it'd been, what? . . . 14 days since he's been out on him own? Two weeks . . . had it really been that long? Sure two weeks could seem a long or short time in anyone's perspective, but to Zoro . . . it was far, far too long.

Each day away from them, that little group of misfits he had called his Pack, it got harder and harder to go on. Especially being away from Luffy. That boy often clouded his thoughts day by day.

Was he feeding properly? Was Chopper taking good care of him? Was he healing any? Was he still hurting? Was he dead? All these thoughts haunted Zoro as he continued to journey out into the wilderness, all alone, by himself.

It hurt him so bad not knowing these things. Sure they had that cursed bond of theirs, but he couldn't tell much with it. All he knew was that Luffy lay somewhere behind him, continuing distancing, and that he was nowhere near him . . . nowhere near harm.

Zoro had hurt him so bad he surely felt like putting himself to death for what he had done. No doubt the Vampires would have been happy if he had. But still . . . Luffy had said he wanted this . . . he had wanted this hurt. Zoro didn't though; he didn't want any part of it.

Everything would have been fine if Luffy would have stayed put. After that night Zoro would have returned to everyone else and gone on like nothing happened. He honestly didn't know what Luffy was thinking when he had come to him that night wishing to keep him 'company'. Then again . . . Luffy had discussed his concern for him that very day, his concern for not being able to come back. Perhaps it was Luffy's own fears that kept him with him, just like how Zoro's kept him away.

How much of opposites they were. Luffy and him. It was often comical and one would laugh at it, but then again it was so serious that one knew better than to laugh. Especially Zoro.

_Where exactly am I going?_ The new young wolf would ask himself as he continued to trudge through the land, going in no direction in particular . . . just wherever was farthest away from the others. _I don't know . . . what will happen to the others without me? Franky will take care of them, but . . . how with they fair? Especially Luffy . . . they'll get along fine without me I'm sure, that stupid cook is probably loving that I'm gone. He hated me to begin with anyways . . . it was understandable that he did . . . I just hope that they won't take my leaving too hard. Luffy I'm doing this for your own good—if only you'd understand . . . if only you'd understand._

Sighing out Zoro continued on. He'd often walk all day and night if he felt like it. Every now and then he'd stop to take a nap. If he ran into anyone he'd make sure to stay out of their way—mostly he'd pass wandering humans though who paid him no mind, even though they knew what he was.

During many a night he'd hear the howling of wolfs nearby looking for their own kind. Zoro had been lonely, and wolves were always group animals and so he wanted so badly to answer back, but he knew it better for him to stay silent. Making sure his coming and going went unknown by all. He didn't know what would happen if anyone found out about him . . . no doubt a fight would break forth . . . it always happened when they found out who he was.

So every town, or village, he passed he'd stay clear of them. When he was hungry or thirsty he'd hunt game and find creeks to drink from. It was all he could do to get by . . . for now.

Does he ever mean to return to the others? Well, that was something he thought about often but never could find the answer. The answers varied from 'yeses' to 'maybes' to 'I don't knows'. Always switching forth back to the other but when he'd ask himself if he'd ever want to see them again the answer was always 'yes'. Yes he wanted to see his friends again, but could he? That was a different question.

He wanted to see every single one of their group members again. To Nami all the way down to that crap love cook Sanji, even the Vampires. They had become an odd little family, but a family nonetheless.

More than anyone else he wanted to see Luffy. That little monkey of theirs had grown on him like a parasite. It was so very strange, their attachment to the other, but he didn't mind it one bit. He wanted more than anything to see that boy smile . . . like he used to.

The last he had seen the boy he was smiling, a reassuring smile, telling him everything was going to be alright. Luffy truly believed it, but Zoro couldn't share in that belief, not after seeing the gruesome sight of what he had done to the optimistic New fang. He knew that it was so very wrong in abandoning the boy in that kind of state but he just had to keep away from him . . . in fear of adding further damage to him.

It was cowardice to leave someone whom you were responsible for hurting. He knew this and he had been taught all his life to never run away . . . to never turn his back to anyone lest there be scars on the back. Now here he was . . . one of the largest scars forming on his back because he had turned his back to Luffy and the others . . . a scar that will always remain with him internally if he didn't face his problem. He was scared to . . . he was so afraid of himself he didn't know what to do.

Becoming a wolf was like gaining a new body. Zoro could feel how his body had changed. He could feel the more muscle that was added to his form, the leaner frame, the thicker claws, the keener senses. It call came with the title 'Wolf'.

It was as if his body was alien to him. Something so strong and deadly powerful that he couldn't control. This was the sole reason why he was afraid. If he'd hurt anymore of his loved ones it'd damage his mental state so much he'd gladly jump off a cliff and die.

He wanted himself under control and so he left to scour the land. Roaming by himself and fending for himself. This was how he was going to train his body. By the time the next New Moon comes he'd hide and slowly learn of its hold on him and how it affected his body. He'd wait and wait until the next New Moon, and the next, until he found himself ready and fully under control of his body. Then maybe . . . just maybe . . . he'd return to the others.

Until then though . . . he'd stay out here, by himself. Attaching himself to no one so he wouldn't get the chance to hurt anyone he cared about again. Even if they would never forgive him for leaving he was doing this for them. He was doing this so if he ever returned, and if they'd ever let him come back, he'd never hurt them like he did two weeks ago—especially Luffy.

He was doing this especially for him, especially for that Blood Prince. He felt so much more strongly for him than the others, though he cared about them as well, he cared for Luffy the most. Luffy was the world to him for some strange reason—he didn't know how the boy had gotten to such a high position in his life, but he had and for some strange reason . . . he hadn't minded at all.

A smile would always touch his lips upon thinking about the boy. A soft gently caring smile. He knew this feeling, though he had never felt it before. He had been told about it and so he knew. He knew how deeply he had come to be attached to the Vampire . . . he knew.

His dreams were often filled with the boy. Filled with his laughter, his smiles, his dorky speech as he'd point out something obvious. Luffy would always be there, smiling at Zoro, telling him how much wanted him to stay by his side, forever. He'd sometimes often plead with him to never leave him; tears would fall with how much the boy wished him to stay.

Zoro would never be able to sleep for long—especially seeing Luffy in his dreams cling to him, wishing, begging him to stay. It hurt Zoro to the point where he wished to always remain awake, even against his weary body's wishes. For every time he dreamt it was always the same . . . everyone begging him to stay when he'd only turn his back to them and leave . . . like he had done.

"It's getting late," Zoro told himself, glancing up and finding the day passed away and night falling, the stars even coming out to greet him. "How the mind can be preoccupied with so many things that you forget the time."

With a sigh Zoro came towards a tree, placed his pack down, and leant against it. Content on getting some sleep this time. He hadn't gotten a good night's rest in three whole days. He could go without sleep for longer, but he was near a creek—the softly running water would always lullaby him to sleep.

Back when he was little and had been confined to his and his father's home he recalled the sound of running water near their home. He'd open his bedroom windows to hear it and it would coo him to sleep at nights. It was the only thing he had as a lullaby to lull him to sleep, no mother waited by his bed to pat and tuck him in and then sing him sweet dreams, no . . . just himself. His father would never come to tuck him in, he'd watch him enter his bed but that was all, only to turn the lights off to the darkness and have himself fall into slumber.

It's not like Zoro minded it or anything. He didn't expect anything else for his Sire, but still . . . he'd have many a restless night and so he'd open his window and listen to the softly flowing creek out near their home. It soothed and calmed his restlessness and quickly he'd fall into slumber.

A soft smile crept its way onto Zoro's lips as he thought about his childhood. Oh how he hadn't seen his home in forever it seemed. Closing his eyes he slowly began to drift off to sleep in what would surely deem itself a good rest for his body.

His lips lightly parted to let out soft snores, but it seemed that fate would not have him sleep, not tonight at least. He was instantly snapped out of his oncoming slumber once he heard beings descending on him. His eyes snapped open and he dodged their attacks.

Zoro bared his fangs at those who dared attack a dog when trying to sleep. He looked to see two large wolves, presumably Wolf Warriors of a perhaps nearby Pack. He didn't have time for this and surely he had not smelt a Pack of wolves anywhere near him so just where did these two come from?

Focusing his attention on the two before him though he had forgotten to keep alert all around him. Two wolves from behind swiftly came up behind him and hit him hard in the back.

"GAH!" Zoro gasped out as the two rammed into his back, knocking him down to the ground.

Zoro's face collided with a good amount of dewy grass and soft earth. He could taste it in his mouth, especially as the wolves above him forced his face more into the dirt, a humiliating act for a wolf to go through. Zoro continued his dangerous growls and roars though and continued to struggle against them, but the other two had come and held down his legs while the two whom had rammed him held down his shoulders, their knees pressing firmly against his elbows to keep him still.

Zoro tried kicking his legs, but soon he felt the others' knees come to rest against the back of his legs, preventing him from moving there as well.

_Shi-! _Zoro cursed inwardly. _Why the he- - didn't I keep aware of my surroundings? ! What the he- - are they going to do now? !_

The four wolves didn't say anything though. Usually they'd make crude remarks about how easy it was to catch him unaware, but they didn't, no, they were as silent as silent could get. All you could hear out of them was their slightly pants in trying to hold him down.

Zoro heaved and groaned. The wolves pressing their weights on him was becoming harder and harder and ever his body ached and wished to be rid of them. Zoro was about to let out a loud growl when he heard the sound of laughter, a mocking kind of laughter.

He couldn't see too well as the wolves continued to press his face into the grass. All he could see was out of his left eye, on where the laughing figure had come. He looked to see a tall wolf come out, two warriors by each of his sides, this only signaled one thing . . .

He was an Alpha.

"Fufu, looks like we finally caught you Roronoa Zoro," the Alpha chuckled, his pink feather jacket ruffling in the soft night breeze.

"Doflamingo," Zoro growled, recognizing the Alpha he had seen decades ago in his childhood.

"You actually remember me," the Alpha said, coming by him and crouching down next to his head, a winning grin always on his face. "I'm honored. You were so little when you did, I was sure you'd forget."

Zoro only continued to bare his fangs and Doflamingo continued to chuckle.

"My, my, look at you," Doflamingo said, noticing those sharper fangs. "You've become a wolf. Now how did that happen?"

"The he- - do you want? !" Zoro growled, continuing to struggle against his restrainers, managing to shake the hand forcing his head into the ground away and now lifting his head to stare heatedly at the Immortal Lord.

"I heard what you and your little group did to my brother," Doflamingo said, bearing his teeth in this grin.

Zoro's eyes widened slightly. Was he coming for revenge? Did he send other warriors after the others? ! What? !

"Don't worry, I'm not come for revenge or anything of that sort," Doflamingo said, patting Zoro's cheek before standing up straight and peering down at the constrained pup-now-wolf. "I'm sure you know why I had sent my brother and a squad out correct?"

Zoro's eyes widened even more. He had remembered what Bellamy had said about how he was supposed to find him and take him back to his brother's Pack so he could become a Wolf Warrior of theirs.

Doflamingo smirked at the look on the green wolf's face. He was getting the picture and now that he had been caught there was nothing he could do. He only continued to chuckle in his throat before it reached out of his mouth.

"No," Zoro whispered before he began violently struggling against his captors. "NO!"

"Don't try to struggle," Doflamingo said, walking around the downed wolf. "It'll only make things harder. You wouldn't want to get too hurt would you?"

"Stay away from me you da- - dog!" Zoro growled, keeping a close frightened eye on the Alpha as he circled the wolf, scanning him up and down.

"Heh, wouldn't you know your Sire told me that same thing," Doflamingo chuckled, almost throwing his head back in a burst of laughter. "Now look . . . I can't be stopped by anyone in making you an honorary member of my Pack. You should be so honored Roronoa, son of Dracule. My Pack is great, with many a strong Wolf Warrior. You know . . . things don't have to be this way if you'd only swear loyalty to me as your Alpha."

"Fu- - you!" Zoro growled out, he'd never, NEVER, swear any loyalty to such bast- - -s like him!

"It's going to be the hard way then," Doflamingo sighed out, shaking his head as if it was a shame. "Hold him down boys."

Zoro gasped as a hand came to push his head back into the earth. He could feel the wolves above him pulling at his arms and legs, stretching them out to keep him as still as possible for the dominating. Zoro tried to struggle, he did, but these Wolf Warriors were far too strong in brute force.

Zoro began to heave faster. He should have been more careful, more alert, if he had then this wouldn't be happening to him. He couldn't believe his journey was going to end like this . . . being dominated and forced to join a Pack he didn't want to join. How did it come to this?

Zoro swallowed hard, his eyes glancing in every which direction. He was scared, he would admit that. He knew that when he was dominated he'd have to forever serve the one who did it. He did NOT want to serve Doflamingo all his life . . . he didn't want to serve anyone!

Zoro closed his eyes tightly; he could hear the jingling of a belt coming off and the Alpha coming to step over him, his shadow engulfing Zoro. That laugh still echoed above him, mocking him, taunting him because of how weak he was.

"I'm going to tell you that this will hurt," Doflamingo said, right by Zoro's ear as his hand grasped Zoro's pants, beginning to tug at them. "Very, very much."

Zoro sucked in a quick hard breath, his sharp fangs coming out to bit his bottom lip. His teeth were grinding to the right and left in fear and he was starting to feel his body shake. This Alpha was already overpowering him without doing anything.

"Oh you'll make a fine addition to my Pack Roronoa," Doflamingo chuckled sadistically; grasping the younger's hips and jerking them back towards him.

A great force over swept everyone like a burst of heavy wind. It was so great that it caused the wolves to tumble and roll, Zoro managing to get free from their grasp and scatter away from them. He had managed to get back onto his feet, ready to bolt off in a run, but he was instantly snatched into the air. His eyes widened and he let out a quick gasp, but a sharp sound of dislike caught his attention back towards where Doflamingo stood with his Wolf Warriors.

"Blood Prince Shanks!" Doflamingo frowned at the Vampire holding what was rightfully his.

"Shanks? !" Zoro gasped, looking at the being who held him and looked to see he was indeed the Shanks he had happened to see back when he had saved Luffy from his Sire's deadly attack.

"I see you're up to no good again, Alpha Doflamingo," Shanks said, inclining his head to the grounded Immortal Lord.

An unhappy growl was heard from the Alpha, the usually smirk on his features gone. He raised his hand and pointed a clawed finger at the young wolf Shanks held protectively and safely in the air, away from the hungry wolves down below.

"That wolf belongs to me!" Doflamingo said, his frown evidence of how upset he was.

"Does he now?" Shanks asked, a playful smirk playing on his features as he turned in the air, hiding Zoro from the Alpha's sight. "I didn't see you dominate him."

Another unhappy growl was heard from the Alpha. Shanks always liked to ruin things for people like him, it was the most fun thing in the world.

"I was ABOUT to had you not come in and stolen him from me!" Doflamingo said, a dominating growl mixed into his rant.

"I don't think he wanted you to do that," Shanks said, lifting his chin in the air, gripping the teen to his chest tighter, letting him know he'd protect him. "I never did like the Werewolf way of how they could force someone to become part of the Pack or Wolf Warriors by dominating them. It's sick and animalistic."

"We're all animals," Doflamingo said, that grin returning to his features as he held out his arms and struck an odd pose. "Even Vampires like you."

"Some are more civilized I'd say," Shanks said, glancing down at the still frightened teen in his arms, he could see the look in his eyes by the way he was glancing down at the Alpha that he didn't want to be anywhere near him—the tightening of Zoro's grip around his arm signaled that to him.

"Give me that da- - pup Red-Hair!" Doflamingo growled, his features growing darker and more dangerous. "I am allowed by the Hunters themselves to claim him!"

"You will not touch him Doflamingo," Shanks said, flying a little higher to show the Alpha that he could easily evade him if he wanted to.

"You _dare_ defy the Hunters Red-Hair?" Doflamingo asked knowing that the Hunters, when given their permission, was as good as the Law itself and if they said he could have Dracule Mihawk's pup then he could!

"Do you?" Shanks asked, narrowing his eyes at the overconfident Alpha.

Doflamingo narrowed his eyes, you could tell even though he was wearing those ridiculous purple shades. The look of confusion was evident on his face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"The Hunters have asked me to become an Immortal Lord," Shanks said. "I am considering it. Now I know the Hunters hate the Immortal Lords fighting amongst each other so it'd be wise you not pursue me."

Staring the Werewolf down Shanks watched in glee as the Alpha bore his fangs and shook his fists at his sides. He was angered and so he should be. Shanks made sure to get on ever last part of this wolf's nerves as he could.

Shanks felt he didn't need to say anymore. He turned and flew off with Zoro in his arms, holding him close and letting him know he wouldn't let those Werewolves try to dominate him again.

It was a silent flight and Shanks made no mention of it, but once he was a good distance from the wolves he came to land and set the earth wolf down. Zoro, once his feet touched ground, quickly stumbled away from the redhead even though he knew he meant no harm.

"Are you alright Zoro?" Shank asked, looking at the teen with concerned eyes.

Zoro only looked at the Vampire as he shifted back into his human form and came closer to him. Zoro made sure to set off a warning growl, warning the Vampire not to come any nearer to him. Shanks halted upon hearing it, he chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"I understand," he said, backing up slightly. "You want your space."

A silence overcame them once more. Shanks went over to a fallen log and sat there, watching Zoro as he leant his back against the trunk of a tree, closely watching the Vampire. Shanks wasn't one too much for silence and so he spoke up, seeing how the younger looked as if he wished to remain silent.

"It took me a while to find you," Shanks said, looking at the glaring teen.

"You were looking for me?" Zoro asked, narrowing his eyes in even more defense.

"Yes," Shanks answered truthfully. "I was trying to save you from Doflamingo and his warriors."

"You knew they were after me?" Zoro asked, an inner question, which Shanks caught, was 'how?'.

"I did," Shanks answered with a nod. "I had a small talk with your father the day when he tried to kill Luffy."

Zoro leant a little closer; signaling he was listening and so Shanks decided he'd shed some light on the poor wolf's confusion.

"He told me that he had to kill Luffy . . . in order to protect you from Doflamingo," Shanks said.

"What?" Zoro asked, his eyes widening in confusion, what did his Sire mean by this?

"Apparently the Hunters gave Doflamingo permission to take in a banished wolf, which is against your laws. The Hunters wanted you and Luffy separated and so Doflamingo suggested he dominate you to get you away, while Mihawk said he'd kill Luffy before Doflamingo got the chance," Shanks replied, watching Zoro be filled with understanding now. "I know he doesn't show it much, but Mihawk cares for you, he was trying to protect you by killing Luffy. It was all he could do."

Zoro didn't say a word, but his eyes glanced down in thought and his mouth opened like he was trying to say something, but he couldn't. He then, after some time, looked back at the Blood Warrior.

"Was it true what you said—about becoming an Immortal Lord?" Zoro asked.

"Partially," Shanks said. "I don't want to become an Immortal Lord but it seems I'm having to deal with too many an Immortal Lord to where I can't talk to them on equal terms unless I become one."

"I see," Zoro said. "But . . . why did you save me?"

"Would you rather I not?" Shanks asked, teasing slightly at the younger one.

"N-No," Zoro said, shaking his head and glancing down for a short moment. "I thank-you for saving me, but I just don't understand why. Why would a Vampire care for what happens to a Werewolf?"

"Because this Vampire knows that Werewolf's Sire," Shanks said, his features softer and slightly sad, Zoro could see it in his deep brown eyes.

Zoro bit the inside of his lip. He knew Shanks and his Sire had shared a bond just like him and Luffy. He could understand why Shanks looked the way he did when speaking of his Sire . . . how lonely he must feel—Zoro felt the same thing.

"It's been . . . about 200 years since I had last seen him," Shanks said. "I was but a young ruffian when he left me to complete my mission of getting strong Wolf Warriors heads to bring back to the head mansion so they'd accept me back."

"Wait . . . you . . . and my Sire . . . were together once?" Zoro asked, pointing at the redhead.

"Yeah," Shanks said, a faint smile on his features in remembrance of his youth. "When we had gotten banished by our people we somehow found each other. At first Mihawk didn't want to be anywhere near me but . . . he just couldn't resist me," Shanks let out a chuckle and suddenly Zoro realized where Luffy got his personality from . . . Shanks was just like the little bugger!

Zoro only glanced down in Luffy's memory. He had left him and that memory still hurt. Shanks noticed this and looked around before looking back at the wolf.

"I've noticed you're all alone. Did something—happen?" Shanks asked, tilting his head slightly.

Zoro sighed out; he kept his gaze down and away from the strong Blood Warrior.

"Yeah," Zoro muttered out low.

"Something bad, huh?" Shanks asked, he noticed this behavior and recognized it—it being all too familiar.

Zoro didn't say anything, just kept his gaze down. Shanks would like to know what he did, but had a feeling the teen wouldn't tell him unless he took a guess at it.

"Does it have to do with Luffy?" Shanks asked, once Zoro glanced at him and then away, saying nothing, Shanks realized that was a 'yes'. "Okay . . . I've noticed you have recently become a wolf, no doubt by the last New Moon . . . you didn't happen to hurt Luffy there did you?"

Shanks watched Zoro's regretful emerald eyes slowly come up to meet his brown ones. Shanks was good at deciphering the silent types . . . he once had his practice with Mihawk, back when they were younger, and Mihawk's pup was no different.

"It happened too soon for you didn't it?" Shanks asked, realizing how early Zoro had changed. "You ended up raping him didn't you?"

Zoro's eyes widened slightly, wondering how this Vampire could have guessed such a thing. It was true Zoro had told himself that he had done such a thing to Luffy, 'raped' him, but when it was consented was it really? Still . . . it was no different in Zoro's mind. Zoro's eyes narrowed and trembled slightly, his eyes began to shine more, but no tears escaped.

"I told him to leave," Zoro spoke up, his lips slightly trembling as he glanced down in remembrance of what he had done. "He stayed with me though . . . because he said I was scared."

"You had a right to be," Shanks said, letting out a sigh.

"Aren't you . . . aren't you mad at me, for what I did to Luffy?" Zoro asked, looking at Shanks with hurt eyes, but Shanks already had seen such eyes and need not hate them.

"Heh, I can see Luffy doing that," Shanks said, meeting the teen's gaze. "No . . . I'm not mad. In fact . . . the same thing happened between me and your father."

Zoro's eyes widened. Was what Shanks saying really true? ! But the look in the older's eyes hid no secrets, he was telling the truth. Shanks let out a faint smile at the memory before saying—

"Yeah . . . Mihawk hadn't become a wolf until, about a decade after our banishment, not a month like you. He had left me the night of the New Moon and when I had went looking for him . . . he . . ."

Shanks let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head. Zoro was getting the idea, but Shanks only blew out some air before looking at Zoro, smiling, he knew he could tell this pup anything—and that he'd understand.

"He jumped me," Shanks said, a light chuckle leaving his lips, but he shrugged, showing Zoro that he held grudge against him, which surprised Zoro.

"You . . . you mean you didn't hate him for it?" Zoro asked, his eyes slightly wide with surprise.

"No," Shanks said. "It hurt, da- - it, it hurt like he- -, but he was so scared because of the changes his body was receiving that I couldn't find it in myself to run away."

"Just like Luffy," Zoro whispered, glancing down in thought.

"I'm telling you he wanted to run away come morning," Shanks said. "He wanted to so badly . . . but he didn't . . . he stayed . . . and helped nurse me back to health. It could be because I was all alone, I don't know—but that's the best thing he could have done at the moment . . . just stay with me."

Zoro glanced down in shame. He closed his eyes before asking—

"How badly were you hurt?"

"Well, I'm still all intact as you can see," Shanks let off a chuckle as he held out his arms and legs. "But some things did scar . . . like this," At that Shanks pointed to his left eye and the three scaring marks running along it. "But I'd live with this. How badly . . . was Luffy hurt?"

Zoro closed his eyes tightly as if a painful memory was racking his mind—and it was.

"Bad," was all Zoro said. "I left him in the care of Chopper—he's a doctor so he'll be able to heal him good."

"That's good I guess," Shanks said, nodding his head slightly. "Though . . . knowing Luffy . . . he'd rather have you than some doctor."

"I know," Zoro sighed out like a whisper. "I know."

"Then why'd you run away?" Shanks asked.

"Because I was scared," Zoro said. "I know I'm being a coward and running away, but I need time on my own . . . to get things under control."

"I see," Shanks nodded. "And . . . you think you couldn't have done this with the others?"

"I don't know," Zoro said, shaking his head. "It's just . . . everything happened so fast . . . especially with me becoming a wolf."

"I understand that," Shanks said with a nod. "It usually happens some months after you defeat your Full Moon Opponent—that is _if_ you do, but yours came within a month. I'm sorry you had to suffer like that."

Zoro glanced down. It was actually nice for a Vampire sympathizing with him in something like that. The others couldn't even begin to understand what he had went through and so didn't know how to act towards it . . . Shanks . . . seems to know, almost, what it's like to be a Werewolf and go through those kinds of changes.

Zoro had kept his eyes down most of the time when he was speaking to the Vampire, so therefore he hadn't noticed how the Blood Prince had come up to him and now began to pet his hair. Zoro felt the soft touch and so looked up at him and saw his still so soft smile. Zoro had never met such a kind older Vampire before . . . he couldn't help but think Luffy was right when he said that he'd love Shanks if ever he met him, he could understand why Luffy loved him so much.

"You're so young," Shanks said, his tone ever soft and gentle for the pup who had gone through so much as it is. "You still have so much more to live through, bad or good, it's not for me to say, but—I want to speak for Luffy here and that if you ever decide to return to the others . . . you'll always be welcomed back."

It was nice to hear such soft caring words. Zoro often needed those in that time. He was now understanding so clearly now how Luffy saw Shanks as a second father . . . he was very paternal as is and so gentle and patient with children it was rare to find in adults. Zoro had never gotten such gentle treatment in times like these, his Sire always telling him to man-up and take it on to the fullest, always teaching him to be strong like a Wolf Warrior when deep down inside he was still just a scared pup who wasn't ready for such quick and large changes . . . Shanks saw this and understood this, even without knowing him for long he understood.

"I know you see yourself as strong Roronoa," Shanks said, a soft smile still lingering on his lips as he continued to pat the younger's head gently. "But remember your young age. A wolf you now are, but remember not too long ago you were a pup. You are the son of Dracule Mihawk, one of the strongest Wolf Warriors and Princes in history, but remember he's not here to protect you and you can't rely on him any longer. You'll get strong, I know this, but it won't be easy. You're not a loner Zoro . . . that's the thing you must remember the most."

Shanks let his head descend and lightly touched his forehead against the pup's. Zoro continued to stare at him as he made such caring gestures, it was odd because it was almost as if Shanks was giving these gestures to one he had known for a long time, but he had just met Shanks. He could see the lingering smile on Shanks' lips and recognized that smile—it was a smile full of love, the love for another. It seemed to Zoro that Shanks was giving these gestures to him because he was Dracule's pup and that he had given such shows of emotion to the father.

Zoro watched Shanks' eyes slowly open, gazing into nothing in particular, but that smile still present. Zoro could see the remembrance in Shanks' eyes, he was remembering a fond memory . . . perhaps of Mihawk, Zoro could tell because he'd look just like that when he'd remember Luffy.

"Take care of yourself," Shanks said, his tone more like a whisper as he backed away and turned, shifting into his human/bat form, ready to take off into the air for it was near dawn. "Don't go getting dominated you hear."

Zoro stood up, taking a step forward. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but no words came out. He didn't know exactly what he was going to say to the Vampire, but there he stood, still and slightly confused. He watched as Shanks turned his head and gave off that same fond smile, that and a small wave was all he made towards the pup-turned-wolf before he jumped into the air and flew off.

Zoro watched his form until he was out of sight. After the sun had risen in the sky there was no more sightings of the Vampire. Zoro came to sit back down and sigh out. What a night he had, but what the redhead had said to him stuck to him . . . it was words he needed to hear but wasn't sure if he was ready to act on them.

Shanks telling him that he'd always be welcome back with Luffy and the others. Zoro knew Luffy would gladly accept him back, but he wasn't too sure about the others . . . though, deep down inside, he had a feeling they would as well. From what Shanks had told him the same incident happened between him and his Sire, and there was no hate or grudges in Shanks' eyes, not even towards him. Luffy was a lot like Shanks and so he'd always forgive Zoro . . . for whatever he did.

But that was one of the things Zoro hated. He hated it how forgiving Luffy was, how whatever he'd do the New Fang would forgive him. Zoro didn't want Luffy to keep forgiving him, especially if he kept hurting him. This was one of the reasons why he kept alone and made sure to stay alone until he was sure he was ready and had his body, mind, and senses under control . . . then . . . he could return.

Until then though . . . he'd wander the land, for however long it took for him to get things under control. Of course watching out for the dangerous predators in the dark . . . like Doflamingo and his warriors, or other Blood Warriors that would, no doubt, wish him dead.

Zoro got up and, with a sigh, headed towards the rising sun. He'll remain a wanderer for however long he needed to be.

For Luffy.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," Nami said to herself as she walked back to the cabin they had rented in the town they had been staying at for a week and a half.

The paper in her hand she scrunched slightly, tightening her grip. She knew it was against what she had said before, but this was going to be for a different cause. It was going to be for Luffy. He needed this and she knew it.

With a deep inhale she calmed herself before entering the cabin where everyone else had been when she left them to go into town shopping. Lifting her gaze she placed a smile on her face and immediately entered the door with a great exclaim.

"Luffy! Luffy! Look!" she suddenly darted into the cabin, startling to occupants as they watched her burst through the door and immediately run to the New Fang who had been napping in his wheelchair that Franky had so graciously built him.

Luffy opened his eyes slowly, undaunted by Nami's random burst. He looked at the redhead as she stood before him and held up a paper before him. He read what was on it, but his eyes showed no interest in it and so stared at Nami's smiling face, waiting for her to make the offer.

"See Luffy! It's a resort!" Nami said, pointing to it. "Wouldn't that be nice to go to, to relax and vacation there?"

"Another vacation Ms. Nami?" Robin asked, placing her book down on the table and smiling at the redhead who had stated she didn't want another vacation for a long time since their adventures in 'Sky Island'.

"It's for Luffy!" Nami snapped at the raven before turning a sweet smile to the teen who had been like this for a good two weeks now. "What do you think Luffy? You had wanted to go on another vacation, so how 'bout to this resort? It's got nice land to roam around and a lovely mansion, a Vampire owns it so we shouldn't have any problems."

"What about us?" Usopp complained.

"I'm talking to Luffy!" Nami snapped at the pup before turning back towards the New Fang, awaiting his response—she had wanted to take Luffy somewhere, just for him, to a place where he could heal in luxury and this resort seemed like the perfect spot. "Just think about it Luffy, you could heal real nice there, and when you can walk you can wander the mazes and play games with us. It's perfect for you!"

Luffy only looked at the flyer for the resort one more time before closing his eyes and leaning back to nap some more. Nami sighed out, she knew Luffy would be like this . . . but at least she tried right? Still though, she figured this was something Luffy needed and so she turned to the others.

"Well guys? What do you think?" Nami asked, showing them the flyer. "It's a perfect place for Luffy to heal."

"Looks good enough," Sanji said, looking at it and reading all it had. "It's got a 24/7 banquet, Luffy'll need that."

"That's _if_ he'll eat," Usopp spoke up. "He hasn't eaten much since Zoro left."

"You're right," Sanji let out a sigh, he had tried his best to get Luffy drinking his daily blood or eating his raw meats, but he's only been drinking only about a cup of blood a day, no meats—the boy was starting to get skinny and he wasn't looking good. "I think Luffy should heal at this resort."

"Then it's settled," Nami said with a nod. "We'll go there and stay there for a while."

"How long do you want to stay?" Franky spoke up.

"Oh, I forgot about you Franky," Nami said, turning to the blue wolf. "You're supposed to be heading to your brother's town, but we've been putting you behind."

"Oh I don't mind," Franky said, waving his hands. "I'll stay with you guys till Luffy heals, besides, I promised Zoro I'd watch over you guys. I'm just wondering how long you want to stay there until Luffy heals."

"Well," Nami let out a sigh and turned to Chopper. "Chopper, you said it could take him a whole month, maybe more, before he heals right?"

"Yes, but that's if he gets good nutrition daily," Chopper said with a serious nod. "But he hasn't and so his health's deteriorating. It could take longer if he doesn't start eating."

"I see," Nami said, letting out a sigh, now realizing how long it could take Luffy to heal. "Well you're the doctor—you think we should go?"

She handed Chopper the paper and as Chopper looked and read it over he handed it back to the Vampiress with a shake of his head.

"Yes, that atmosphere should be very good for him. As his doctor I'd refer him to another vacation, one where he can heal properly," Chopper nodded, knowing that here in the cabin was no place to heal, they had spent half a week at that old church before Chopper had said he needed to enter town for better supplies and so they had moved Luffy to a cabin in town, they had been there for a week and a half and Luffy had been getting better . . . some.

"Great!" Nami said with a relieved smile. "Then it's off to another vacation!"


	29. Starting To Move

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay I have come back! :D I'm fully rested and enjoyed my Thanksgiving with my big bro ^_^ So yeah, hope you enjoy this chp. It's long to make up for your guys' wait! :D Things are starting to move so yeah . . . enjoy!**

Dragon sat down slowly after hearing the news. He placed the knuckle of his thumb up to his lips and let his eternal ruby eyes peer into the darkness of the throne room. He hadn't thought to hear such news after all that had been thrown at him—well—perhaps he was.

Closing his eyes softly he exhaled a calming breath. He kept his eyes shut, not wanting the others in the room to see the worry or anger in his eyes . . . he didn't know if he should act on either emotion . . . being the responsible and reasonable Head Blood he was.

"Did he hurt him bad?" Dragon asked, his question directed towards the redheaded Blood Prince who stood before him, giving him the news.

"He probably did," Shanks said with a nod, his brown eyes glancing to the right for a moment. "But he's still alive . . . if it's anything like what Mihawk had done to me on that night then Luffy will probably be injured for some time."

Dragon let out another loud exhale. Everyone could see that the Head Blood was upset . . . over what Dracule's pup had done to his son. It was such a forbidden thing what Roronoa had done to Luffy that Dragon could hardly bare it . . . but the same thing had happened to Shanks with the pup's father so it wasn't like it hadn't happened before . . . between a Vampire and Werewolf.

Shanks turned his gaze towards Dragon's father, Blood Prince Garp; even his face was grim over the news. This news had been for strictly royalty, releasing it to the other Nobles and Lords would be their decision and so when he turned his gaze towards Blood Princess Kureha he wondered what her input would be on this, but she remained silent, like the others and just listened.

"And you heard this all . . . from Roronoa?" Dragon asked, finally opening his eyes and setting his gaze on the redhead.

"Yes," Shanks replied with a nod. "I saved him from becoming a wolf of Doflamingo's Pack. He was about to dominate the boy had I not showed up when I had."

"That da- - Immortal Lord's been after Dracule and his pup for ages," Kureha spoke up, looking at everyone with crossed arms, dislike written all over her face. "He's more of a pig than a dog . . . and both are nothing but filthy animals."

"I could act unreasonable and say that da- - troublesome pup deserved what was coming to him for what he did to my son, but I won't," Dragon said. "From what you told me he said it was Luffy who brought this upon the both of them."

"Yeah," Shanks let out a soft sigh. "It's almost as if time is repeating itself."

"It needs to stop that's what," Garp spoke up, an unhappy groan leaving his lips.

"First we get the news about Ace's disappearance and then Luffy's . . ." Dragon bit the knuckle on his thumb again to hold his lashing tongue—he was upset and frustrated, two of their Princes were taken—in more ways than one. "By the Moon god we're screwed if we don't get them back."

Another horrible silence enveloped the room. Dragon let his arms come to rest on the dark throne's arm rests. His head leaning down, darkening his features.

"Our royalty is dwindling . . . 6 Blood Princes . . . 3 Blood Princesses . . . including me there are only 10 left in Vampire Royalty. We cannot afford to thin our bloodline," Dragon said, his eyes looking up at the two Blood Princes and one Blood Princess in the room.

"If it makes you feel any better the Werewolf Royalty are thinning out as well," Shanks offered with a small chuckled . . . at least he tried to lighten the mood.

Dragon looked at him with heavy eyes and Shanks knew that he needed to cut the wisecrack. Sucking on his bottom lip slightly he looked away and stood once again in the enveloping silence.

"You said you met Dracule before you saved his pup right?" Dragon asked, still looking quite grim towards the redhead. "And he was trying to kill my son."

"That's right," Shanks said with a serious nod. "He said the Hunters wanted Luffy and his pup separated and so they'd use any means necessary . . . even grant Doflamingo permission to take Roronoa into his Pack, which Mihawk was greatly against."

"Tch, I can see why the he- - he should be," Garp spoke up, hissing through his teeth. "The da- - Werewolves are gluttons for strength and power. They'll kill to have Dracule and his pup as part of their Pack—being the son and grandson of the Original could do that to power-crazed beings."

"Hhh . . . it seems like this entire _mess_ started with Luffy's Full Moon Initiation," Dragon said, chuckling lightly. "Look how much it's landslided now . . . Luffy's gone, off with some Werewolf group, and even Ace had disappeared. I was a little surprised you returned Shanks," he said glancing up to look at the redhead who stood before him.

"Too many things are happening at once," Kureha spoke up. "We need people to do so many tasks it's hard to keep control of them all."

"You're right," Dragon said, leaning up in his seat before leaning back. "We need to find Luffy and Ace . . . and stop the Hunters from trying to kill him, that goes for Wolf Prince Dracule as well," Dragon gazed at Shanks upon mentioning Mihawk. "I know you don't like this Shanks, but I'm going to need you to go to the Hunters Association."

"As an Immortal Lord? !" Shanks asked, his eyes widening at the thought.

"You may have to," Dragon let out a heavy sigh, he was run out of options.

"I can't," Shanks said, glancing down. "I can't be near Mihawk."

"You can't or you won't?" Dragon asked, raising a brow.

Shanks gave off a slow forced smile before nodding.

"I can't," he simply said, everyone knowing it was the truth . . . how hard it was to be around his once lover.

Garp and Kureha let out long sighs, closing their eyes, knowing all-too-well Shanks' case. They were there when Shanks was kicked out because of his failure to defeat his Full Moon Opponent . . . they were there when Roger told him to bring back so many a _strong_ Wolf Warrior's head. They were there when Shanks finally came crawling back to the head mansion—his job completed, his right of passage allowed . . . but the teen was heartbroken . . . heartbroken because Dracule had left him for his Pack, the place he belonged and so had been told by him that he belonged at his Clan.

Against everything right, and even nature itself . . . . Shanks loved that wolf and parting from him was one of the most difficult things for him to do . . . especially when the Hunters forbid them from ever meeting again. It was hard to see Shanks go through that and they weren't sure what would happen if they forced him into a situation and place where he'd have to continually look at his old flame's face.

"You won't even do this for Luffy?" Dragon asked, entwining his fingers and placing them against his lips, staring at the unmoving redhead who kept his gaze down.

The room was once again quiet . . . awaiting Shanks' answer. All knew how much he loved that New Fang—as if he was his own. Shanks and Luffy were inseparable in their relation . . . and it was solely because of Luffy that Shanks managed to get out of his depression after Mihawk had left him.

Everyone watched Shanks' lips upturn into a soft smile. After a slow blink from the redheaded prince he gazed at everyone, all awaiting his answer.

And he'd give them one.

* * *

Zoro stopped in his tracks. He narrowed his eyes before him as the Wolf Warriors stepped out of the shadows and into the rays of the moonlight. He could never understand how he kept running into so many Wolf Warriors—were his senses that bad?

"You're a wolf eh?" they said, crossing their arms and scanning him up and down. "You just passing by?"

"Trying to," Zoro let out a sigh, letting his arms fall to his sides, but making sure to have his claws out and ready . . . just in case.

The Wolf Warriors sensed this and noticed his defenses were up. All looked at each other before narrowing their eyes at him.

"What do we have now boys?" came another Wolf, this one their Alpha by the looks of it.

"We're not too sure about this one Alpha," they said, turning to the man with silvery violet hair.

"I said any wolf, or human, wishing to pass may," their Alpha said as he walked up to them. "As long as they're not filthy Vampires then it's all alright."

The Alpha turned to look at the wolf that his Wolf Warriors had stopped. One look was all it took for the Alpha's eyes to widen. His breath caught up in his throat as he nearly doubled back.

"Z-Zoro? !" he gasped, his left arm extending out in surprise.

Zoro looked at the wolf for a moment before blinking his eyes to widen.

"Saga? !" he gasped, he had never thought he'd see that pup again—much less a wolf—or an Alpha!

"Whoa!" Saga gasped, coming up to the green wolf, his arm out, motioning towards his grown-up form. "It's been—ah! Ages! Wow! I didn't think I'd ever run into you again!"

"You and me both," Zoro said, a smile pulling at his lips, seeing his old time friend again. "How come your Pack stopped visiting the Head Pack?"

"My Sire moved us farther away so visits got harder," Saga said, teeth all ashow. "Wow . . . this is really a surprise. I'm glad to see you again."

"I am too," Zoro said with a fond smile as Saga patted him on the shoulder.

"You became a wolf?" Saga asked, looking him up and down. "I heard you were banished in your puphood."

"I was," Zoro said, his smile fading. "I guess news traveled everywhere."

"Yeah," Saga let out a sad sigh. "But you know what . . . screw the rules for now! You're a friend and I want to treat you as one. Would you honor us so much as to coming to my Pack?"

Zoro's eyes glanced down . . . he didn't want to get attached to anything on his journey to control himself and this . . . he didn't know what to think of it.

"I don't know," Zoro said, his gaze showing the shame in his life. "I've shamed so many a people—and even myself."

"It's all in the past now," Saga said, seeing how hurt this wolf had been and now wished his friend cheer up—this was a happy meeting—was supposed to be. "I heard you were traveling with some Vampires—that Blood Prince you were supposed to eat. What happened?"

"I got too attached," Zoro replied. "It was wrong of me to."

"Strange," Saga managed a playful smile as he nudged the pup-turned-wolf in the shoulder. "I never thought you'd be the wolf to make friends with Vampires."

"You and me both," Zoro let off a soft smile and even chuckle, but they soon faded. "I ended up hurting someone on the New Moon's Night."

Saga's features became serious and grievous, he knew how dangerous a wolf could get on those nights, heck he had been horrible when he first went through them so Zoro . . . he could sympathize.

"Man," Saga whispered out sympathetically. "You must have went through hell your first time."

Zoro only closed his eyes and nodded slightly. Saga came up closer and placed a comforting and apologetic hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I can't say more than I've been through it . . . but I will admit I didn't go through what you went though," Saga said. "When did this happen?"

"Right after my Full Moon Initiation," Zoro said knowing too well that nothing like that had ever happened to a pup—not that soon.

"I'm sorry," Saga said. "So . . . is this why you're on your own now?"

"Yeah," Zoro replied, his throat slightly dry from just speaking about this to such an old friend.

"Well, I'm not trying to push you one way or anything, but . . . my Pack's welcome to you if you want to stay for a while," Saga said softly, coming to pat Zoro softly on the back.

"I've had Werewolves ambush me and try to dominate me," Zoro said, turning his head towards Saga. "Staying in a Pack is something far from my mind."

Saga nodded his head in understanding, but Zoro wasn't finished.

"But staying in a friend's Pack doesn't sound all too bad," Zoro said, a smile coming to his lips and soon traveling to Saga.

"Don't worry, I'll keep the other wolves away," Saga said with a wide grin, patting Zoro on the back. "It'll be good to have you over. We need to catch up, but first—you look like you need a rest."

"I haven't slept much since I was almost dominated," Zoro said, his eyes glancing down at the horrible memory.

"Which Alpha was it?" Saga asked, leaning in closer to hear.

"Doflamingo," Zoro said, making Saga's eyes widen.

"He was out _here_—trying to dominate you?" Saga asked, looking around like it was a strange land for that Alpha to be in.

Zoro only nodded his head and blinked tiredly—he hadn't gotten much sleep in weeks.

"Funny of him to come all this way," Saga said and then noticed how Zoro was much like a sleeping man standing up. "But you're weary, come, I'll take you to my Pack where you can rest in peace."

"Thank you so much Saga," Zoro said as the wolf led him out of the open fields and into his land. "I don't know how I can repay you?"

"Friends don't need to repay other friends," Saga replied. "Just rest for now."

"Thanks again," Zoro said as Saga continued to lightly push his shoulders in the direction where his Pack lay.

* * *

"You call this food?" Ace groaned, looking at the bowl placed in front of him. "I've seen slaves eat better than this."

"Then you're lower than a slave, now eat up 'cause I can't have you starving!" Blackbeard growled at him—he always, ALWAYS, made fun of his cooking.

"Would it hurt to, say, I dunno, perhaps hire a cook? !" Ace called as the large Wolf Prince walked back towards the others.

"If I could kill him I would," Blackbeard grumbled as he sat down next to the others who were still staring at the complaining Blood Prince.

"You wanted him alive," Augur sighed out as he ate his food.

"Do you feel any much like a wolf now?" Burgess asked with a wide grin and fists out. "You've been feeding off him quite well for a while now."

"I'm not too sure," Blackbeard said, looking at his hands before bringing out his claws and retracting them, and then letting his fur seep out from his skin. "I do feel strong from his blood, but I don't know if I'm a wolf yet."

"Well, we'll know if you fall asleep come the New Moon again," Augur commented, sarcasm traced into the words.

"Ha, ha! You're right!" Burgess chuckled, slapping his knees and throwing his head back.

"Still though, cough, cough, why don't you just have me drug him?" Doc Q said as he looked at the Blood Prince who was still looking at his bowl of mush quite disgustingly. "It's better than having all his senses alert."

"I but I don't want to be feeding off a drugged Vampire," Blackbeard said, looking at the eternal sickly wolf.

"Yes, but what about a poisoned one?" Laffitte spoke up, turning his pale face towards the Blood Prince who was now forcing himself to eat what was in front of him, his hands cuffed together in front of him barely being able to pick up the bowl. "Those silver cuffs could get through his skin and into his bloodstream . . . you must remember Blackbeard, you are not a Mene'ki."

"I da- - well know that!" Blackbeard nearly spat all his food out of his mouth onto his companions. "Just as long as he's not struggling and chaffing his wrists then the silver won't get into his blood stream."

"He was struggling before," Augur pointed out. "When we first got him, Doc Q had to inject him with the antidote—he was sick for a good long week and a half."

"I know that," Blackbeard mumbled, fingering his food as he gazed down at it. "That da- - Blood Prince was so sick I couldn't feed off him."

"You know, if he had ever gotten sick like that again you could always offer him your blood," Augur pointed out. "You have strong rich blood that I'm sure could nourish him back to health . . . it's just getting him to feed off you that's the hard part."

"I know," Burgess chuckled. "He's intent on killing boss when he gets free, so there's no way in he- - that he'll feed off him and risk not being able to do just that."

"I don't want that bloodsucker feeding off me," Blackbeard let out a groan as he subconsciously rubbed his neck as if it was wounded. "Do you know how sharp their da- - fangs are? !"

"Yes, but he's not had a proper feeding since we captured him," Augur said, glancing over at the gagging Vampire who only shoved the disgusting food away from him and curled up in the spot where he lay. "We've not run around any towns lately for the safety of not being caught with him and so none of us has any blood sacks to feed him."

"Well, you're Vampires," Blackbeard pointed towards the two Vampires of his small Pack. "Can't you just cut yourself and place it in a cup and feed it to him?"

"We could," Laffitte spoke up with a nod. "But if you ever want that Vampire to feed off you so he'll be unable to kill you then I suggest you starve him until he's desperate enough for it."

"I said I don't want him feeding off me!" Blackbeard complained, shoving a good chunk of mush into his mouth and glaring at everyone.

"Suit yourself," Augur said with a roll of his shoulders as he got back to his own meal. "But he is the Head Blood Prince from the first line of Vampire Royalty . . . don't come complaining to us when he happens to be freed of his bondage and seeks your head—he may very well take it, considering how strong the blood in his veins is."

Blackbeard only grumbled to himself as he thought about what the Vampires had said. It was true; Ace was the son of the late Head Blood Gol D. Roger and in his veins he carried his father's blood, and that blood ran directly from the firstborn of the original Vampire himself. It was strong blood, Blackbeard had tasted it many a time on his tongue and the power it gave him was unbelievable.

He couldn't let that boy ever chance to kill him if he was ever freed from his bondage. That wouldn't be too good for him—especially since he wanted to become the Head Alpha. He wouldn't be able to do that if he was killed.

Scratching his neck at the thought of just being killed Blackbeard grimaced. He looked down at his food and spat what he had been chewing in his mouth for a good long time out. He remembered making this before Ace was captured, he had enjoyed it quite a bit . . . but now everything tasted so bland and disgusting . . . because of _him_.

Blackbeard turned his dark gaze towards the Head Blood Prince who was slightly rubbing his wrists where the silver cuffs were burning into his skin. His blood was quite delicious and now because he had eaten him while he was still alive he had become susceptible to the curse. He can not bring mortal harm to the Vampire, nor can he enjoy any other food anymore . . . no one had told him about that part. He was just fine with the fact of not killing him, but not the part about not being able to enjoy other food anymore . . . if only he had known!

"Screw this da- - crap," Blackbeard groaned as he turned his bowl over and poured out all the contents onto the ground of their campsite.

Everyone watched him stand up and trudge over to where Ace had been laying. The Blood Prince had noticed the Werewolf's oncoming presence and so sat up, scooting away from him as he came closer. Once his back touched a large boulder he had been laying against he knew he was trapped.

Blackbeard knelt down and took hold of Ace's raven locks. He pulled them roughly to the side, making sure his neck had enough access to his mouth. He felt Ace's weak hands pushing against his broad chest, trying with all his might to keep him away, but it was all in vain.

Baring his fangs he sunk them into Ace's neck, not as roughly as he used to anymore, but it still wasn't gentle. The Vampire was becoming frail from lack of food and the silver on his wrists. Ace let out a hiss, baring his fangs but that was all he could do as the Werepup pig took away his life essence.

Ace continued to push against him with what little strength he had left, but this Werewolf was strong, like he had said before, he had inherited the strength of the Original and Ace believed him. He was weak enough as it was so struggling was no good—he had gotten tired of doing it everyday, it only hurt him more every time he did, what with the silver cuffs digging into his raw wrists.

Ace coughed up some blood, Blackbeard had bitten a little harder and it was about choking him. At least the wolf was descent enough to notice this and so let go of him. Blackbeard released his grasp on the raven's hair and Ace fell to his elbows on the ground. He coughed once more and wiped the blood off of his lips that he had coughed out.

The others were right . . . Ace was starving from lack of blood. Blackbeard saw this and so narrowed his eyes. They didn't want to go into any towns for fear of being caught with the Blood Prince, but what else could they do? It was then, what the Vampires had suggested, plagued his mind and after thinking about it for a while and watching the weakening Blood Prince manage to sit back up against the boulder he had been leaning against, he decided it wasn't all too a bad idea.

"Hey, I can't get a proper feeding from you unless you get yourself one," Blackbeard said, kneeling down once more and holding out his wrist. "So why don't you do us both a favor and drink?"

He watched Ace's eyes fall on the extended wrist of his. Ace gazed at it for a second before he lifted his eyes to meet the pup's and sneer at him in disgust. Baring his left fang, it poking out of his lips.

"Fu- - you!" he spat, hate evident in his eyes.

Blackbeard narrowed his eyes with a growl before standing back up and stomping over to where the others sat. He sat down, with his arms crossed and 'hmphed' at the Vampires.

"I told you it was a stupid idea!" he grumbled at them.

"He's not completely starving yet," Augur said, looking back at the Vampire who was now nursing his bite wound he received today. "Just wait . . . he'll come around."

* * *

"Hhh, come on Luffy!" Nami groaned out as she stood before the motionless New Fang with her fists on her hips and brow furrowed together. "You CAN'T be like this through the WHOLE vacation!"

Once again, there was no response from the boy, just a series of grumbles as Luffy turned in his recliner and looked as if he went to take another nap.

"Oh no you don't!" Nami growled, grabbing the New Fang by the collar of his sleeveless orange hoody and shaking him violently. "YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING THIS VACATION AWAY! ! !"

"WAAAH! ! Nami! What are you doing? !" Chopper cried out as he ran up to the dazed Blood Prince who looked like jelly in Nami's angry grasp. "Luffy's still trying to heal!"

"Heal my a- -," Nami dropped the boy in his chair and crossed her arms. "It's been over a month since Zoro hurt him—I know he can at least walk around now!"

"Well . . . that's true," Chopper noted with a nod as he touched Luffy's thin legs with his hands lightly, the bones were all healed to the certain extent where he could move now. "Luffy why won't you walk this resort with us? They've got a nice banquet."

"Tch, that da- - idiot's thinning away," Sanji grumbled, placing yet another cigarette to his lips this day—it was his 12th.

"I know," Chopper let out a sniff as he wiped the concerned tears away from his eyes. "Luffy please—come out of the room with us to get something to eat."

"Yet again the boy grumbled incoherent words and laid back down in the recliner in his room.

"YOU'D BETTER GET UP IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU! ! !" Nami roared out, once again grasping the boy by the collar of his hoody and shaking him violently.

"AAAHH! ! Nami! Please be gentle with him!" Chopper cried out with wide eyes, trying to get the Vampiress from hurting him more.

"Is there a problem here?" suddenly the Blood Lord of the resort came in and noticed the quarrel.

"Oh, Baron, hhhah, no not really," Nami let out a sigh, waving everything off to make it all look alright.

"Is the Blood Prince alright?" the tall dark man asked, looking at the sluggish New Fang on the recliner, looking much like a zombie.

"Y-Yeah," Nami said, wishing to keep the matter between their group only. "We were just getting him to come down to lunch."

"Oh, well then I'll make sure the cooks make something especially good for him," the Baron said with a smile and bow before he left them to deal with the New Fang.

Nami sweetly waved him goodbye and once he was out of sight she turned back towards Luffy with bared fangs.

"You see that!" She hissed at the Blood Prince while pointing in the direction the Blood Lord had left. "He's being so kind as to ask to cooks to make something good for you! Now cut the zombie act OFF and get out there with the others and ENJOY YOURSELF! !"

"Is there really such a thing as threatening someone to enjoy their self?" Usopp whispered to Chopper whom only shrugged.

"Is everything going well Ms. Nami?" Robin came up in her white gown and hat, she had heard a commotion coming from Luffy's room and could easily tell it was the redhead who was causing the ruckus.

"Yes!" Nami turned to the older Vampiress with a sweet forced smile. "Luffy was just coming down for lunch . . . weren't you . . . _Luffy_?" Nami turned a dark glare towards him, trying to intimidate him, but lately . . . the boy seemed senseless to everything—even threats.

The boy only tilted his head numbly to the side. Nami groaned but forced out another smile.

"I take that a 'yes'! Come on Robin! We'll wait for the boys downstairs!" Nami said as she ran up to the older Vampire, hooked her arm around hers, and ran down stars, but not before giving the boys the 'You'd-Better-Get-Him-Down-For-Lunch-Or-Else!' stare.

"Hey, pups, where's Franky?" Sanji asked as he walked up behind Luffy's chair and, gently as possible, pushed the boy to stand up.

"He's downstairs," Usopp said and then turned his eyes to Luffy, but asking Chopper a question. "So you think he's good enough to move around?"

"He has been for a week now," Chopper said with a nod. "Though he'll still need to take it easy. If he ends up injuring himself it will only take him longer to heal."

"And Nami-love would kill us if that happened to him," Sanji said now pushing Luffy's shoulders to get him out the door. "Come on Luffy, don't make me carry you."

Sanji noticed the boy's slight glare at him as he halted and turned his brown eyes at him. Sanji was a bit surprised that Luffy was even reacting to anything he said. He hadn't done this is in—forever it seemed. At least it was something though—than blank stares and incoherent mumbles and moans.

"It's about time," Sanji said, giving off a smile whether Luffy liked it or not. "Get you're a- - in gear you stupid zombie," Sanji even managed a chuckle—just so happy that Luffy glared at him . . . that he reacted towards him.

Luffy turned his gaze away from his blonde cousin and walked off without him having to push him. Sanji placed his fists on his hips as he and the pups watched Luffy walk down the hall and turn to head down the stairs—all by himself.

"Well I'll be da- -ed," Sanji said, a smile still pulling at his lips, even the pups seemed in a lighter mood now, seeing this.

"Maybe we should have Nami shake some sense into him more," Usopp said cheery as he looked at the others and then laughed.

Their laugh was loud and long, filled with tears from laughing too much and tears of happiness, which they blamed on laughing too much. They were so happy to see Luffy recovering like he should. He wasn't a dead fish anymore—he was moving, heck even glaring! He was showing emotion, which was the best show of his recovering from his mental and physical trauma.

The three quickly followed him and made sure he didn't get lost. After all he was still out of it when they had come to the mansion some two weeks ago. That and he wasn't too good at finding his way around . . . like a certain wolf they all still deeply missed.

All in all though Luffy happened to find his way to the others who were sitting down at a table, awaiting their lunch.

"Luffy! You made it!" Nami squealed, seeing he had walked there himself and so she jumped up to hug him. "Sit down and order something now!"

The others sitting with the redhead, Franky, and Robin, noticed the tears pecking at Nami's eyes, which the girl only rubbed away as she smiled at the boy—this was not forced at all—but long awaited.

Robin smiled at the boy who only sat down and stared, almost blankly, at his menu. He made no sound or any show of interest for the food specialized on the menu board . . . but he walked, he moved. Halting in her thoughts Robin turned to the Wolf Warrior sitting next to her who was at the verge of bawling his eyes out.

"That! That's so great!" Franky cried out, taking his sunglasses off and rubbing his eyes to stop his tear-dam from bursting. "He's finally coming to life again! Aha!"

"I told you this second vacation was going to be good for Luffy!" Nami said with a wink as she held up her index finger like she was the true genius for his long-awaited recovery.

"So he found you guys," Sanji and the others pups came up to see Luffy sitting with the others. "That's good."

"Isn't it?" Nami said, her smile wide and happy for the New Fang.

As the others took their seats the waiter came up and asked what they'd like. Nami told him to ask Luffy first and so he had, though when he asked Luffy for his selection the boy made no response, he just rolled his shoulders slightly.

"_Luffyyy_!" Nami groaned, nearly bending the fork and knife she held in her grasp.

"Don't worry," suddenly the Baron came over to them with a smile. "I've already informed the cook on what to make for him. How would you like five sautéed livers in fresh human blood, with a nice bottle of O blood stored just for special occasions?" he turned to the Blood Prince who continued to show no interest at all.

"Wooow! That sounds wonderful!" Nami giggled sweetly as she nudged the Blood Prince sitting next to her in the elbow. "Right—Luffy?"

Luffy let out a sigh and turned his head away from the Baron, for some strange reason—he didn't like him . . . or this Omatsuri resort of his. Nami groaned out in annoyance before turning a sweet smile to the Blood Lord of this Clan.

"He's not very talkative as of late, but he's thrilled. Liver is his favorite organ," Nami said wit a smile. "Isn't that right Sanji?"

"That's right," Sanji said, exhaling a good lung-full of smoke. "He used to eat it all the time when I made it for him back at the head mansion."

"I see, well then he should enjoy it," the Blood Lord smiled before turning and walking off.

"When he was happy," Sanji mumbled as he stuffed his cigarette out on the ashtray on the table.

"Don't say that around him Sanji!" Nami whispered over to him, the blonde sitting across the table from her.

Sanji only rolled his shoulders and took out another cigarette to place between his lips.

"Can you stop smoking so much?" Usopp spoke up from where he sat beside the blonde Blood Warrior. "It's killing our noses—especially mine!"

"Get used to it you shi- -y dog," Sanji sighed out, leaning back in his chair so carefree-like.

Robin inwardly sighed. Zoro's departure affected everyone in different ways. The group had become more frustrated than usual; Sanji began to smoke more often, Nami began to pull more fake smiles, Franky even cried more often, the pups were still a little more depressed than usual, and Luffy . . . well where could she start with him?

Her blue eyes came to where the boy sat and watched as the waiters came out to give them their food. Luffy didn't even touch his food once it was placed before him. She had to watch Nami argue with him before she successfully made him eat at least one liver. Sanji even got him to drink a glass of blood, but—no matter how rare the type was, the boy made a disgusted face as he turned from the others and forcefully forced himself to drink it all.

_Our poor Blood Prince_, Robin sighed inwardly, continuing to watch him finger his food and once offering it to the pups was hit over the head by Nami who forced him to eat yet another liver, but he declined from the others.

"Did you all enjoy your lunch?" the Baron asked as he came up to them.

"Yes! It was fantastic!" Nami said, clapping her hands together in thanks.

"Not bad at all," Sanji said, putting out yet another of his cigarettes.

"It sucked," Luffy mumbled lowly, but Nami had heard the rude comment.

"Luffy!" Nami warned, jabbing him in the ribs, which Luffy only groaned out but that was all.

"Well, if there's anything else you all need, feel free to ask," the Blood Lord said with a bow before turning and leaving.

"How could you be so rude to him Luffy? !" Nami growled. "That Vampire so graciously accepted us in his home WITH Werewolves to boot! I don't see any other Blood Lord doing that but Cobra!"

"I don't like him," Luffy mumbled out, everyone was now beginning to understand his incoherent mumbles.

"Hhh, what are we going to do with you Luffy? !" Nami groaned, letting her head fall in her arms on the table.

The New Fang only blinked before leaning back in his chair. Everyone only sighed . . . what were they going to do with him if he continued to act this way?

* * *

"So . . . you'll be staying here when night falls," Saga said, motioning Zoro to the empty, but sturdy room. "The New Moon's Night can get quite nasty."

Zoro said no word, just came up to the walls of the windowless dark room and made sure they were strong enough. He even happened to see a few claw marks, signaling this room was used before. He turned back to Saga who had been subconsciously rubbing his right limp arm.

"I used this room when I first went through it," Saga said, a faint remembering smile on his lips. "It held me in so it should hold you in."

"Thanks again," Zoro said, a light smile gracing his lips. "You've been good to me."

"That's what friends do," Saga said with a nod and smile.

"Your arm—what happened to it?" Zoro asked, motioning his gaze towards his limp right arm.

"Oh—this old battle wound?" Saga asked with a chuckle as he held it up and then let it fall limply back to his side. "Got it during my initiation. I was pretty young when I stopped shedding and so my opponent happened to be an older Vampire—nearly killed me he did . . . so to live I had to sacrifice some things." At that he turned his gaze to Zoro and gave off a faint smile and shrug. "Well, if you need me I'll be down the hall in a cell on my own. I don't think I'll be as bad as you so, if I must, I'll check up on you every now and then."

"Thanks Saga," Zoro said with a nod and grateful smile.

Zoro watched the Alpha nod before closing the door shut tightly and bolting it. Zoro closed his eyes and let out a controlled exhale. He came to sit down and stay like this. Perhaps if he meditated the effects wouldn't seem so bad. Still though . . . he couldn't believe it's already been a month since . . . since he'd left them.

"Hah . . . hhhuh . . . hah," Zoro began to pant; it was getting unbearably hot—much like his first time.

Zoro was now having to force his eyes to stay shut. His body was beginning to disobey his mental orders, but he wouldn't have that. He had to get himself under control if he ever wanted to see the others again . . . if he ever wanted to see Luffy again.

It was his deepest desire—to see the others again and he swore by the Moon god that he'd accomplish this large task. He knew this came with decades of going through heat—control, but he couldn't wait that long to be without them, no . . . he needed to be near them . . . protect them . . . and so he'd stay and control this . . . this unbearable fire.

"I will control this!" Zoro managed to say, though his words were more like growls as the New Moon's Night took a hold of him for the second time in his life.

* * *

Luffy opened his eyes. He couldn't find it in himself to sleep. It was getting harder and harder to these days. Especially with what he dreamed about.

Getting up from his bed he noticed the lamps in his room were still lit—usually Sanji, or Chopper would come in his room and turn them off for him to rest better. Looking out the window Luffy noticed it was still night . . . not just any night . . . but the night of the New Moon.

"Zoro," the New Fang let the name fall from his lips as he gazed into the dark sky—the moon nowhere in sight.

Luffy wondered if he was alright. He wondered so many a thing about him. He was concerned for him—he wouldn't deny that. He hoped he found a good place to hide himself for the night because . . . because . . .

Luffy bowed his head and closed his eyes before opening them, his brow crashing against the other and his fists shaking just at the thought of what was happening to the Werewolf.

Because Luffy didn't know what he'd do if Zoro was taken by some wolf to some Pack that he never wanted to be a part of, or, or he had gotten some dam pregnant with his pups and . . .

Luffy shook his head; grasping his temples Luffy shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about that. It was those thoughts that got him into trouble like this . . . that forced Zoro to leave . . . because he cared too much for his wellbeing when he didn't care enough for his own.

_If, maybe . . . I didn't care . . . then Zoro would come back_, Luffy told himself, forcing out a smile but who was he kidding himself—right?

Luffy rubbed his eyes and looked down at his hands, they were healing quite well. Chopper had been so nice as to take his bandages off a week ago—even his hurt arm was moving much better. Placing his hand on the shoulder that had once been taken out of spot he rolled it and felt it move around. It was still cramping slightly, but that was only because he hadn't moved it as much as Chopper said he should have.

"Chopper," Luffy worded, he had never really thanked the little Weredoctor for helping him—he should.

Tonight was the New Moon so they'd be sleeping right? Luffy shrugged a little before heading out of his room, closing his door lightly so not to alert anyone to his leaving. He went down the hall to the others rooms and opened the room that Chopper and Usopp had been staying in. Looking inside he found no one there.

Luffy blinked in confusion before silently shutting the door. He tapped his chin in thought and wondered where those two sleeping logs could be. They couldn't have gone far right?

Letting out a sigh he leant against the hall wall. Touching his arm that was once unbearable to move and then his back and pelvis . . . two parts of his body that ached so bad he thought he'd never learn how to walk again. His hand slowly came up to his right cheek, the one that had been crushed—he was much happier after the swell had gone down and he could see better, but still . . . he ached all over inside.

Luffy was thrown out of his thoughts once a servant passed by him, holding a warm bowl of water and a towel on his arm. Luffy's eyes fell upon him and as he passed him Luffy took a step forward.

"Uh . . . excuse me," Luffy spoke out the most words he pretty much spoke all day.

"Yes? What is it sir?" the Vampire stopped and stared at the thinly Blood Prince as the New Fang glanced down in silence before looking back at the servant.

"Where is everyone else? My friends that is," Luffy asked, wanting to know where they had run off to.

"Well, the Baron had taken them out to play games," the servant said with a kind smile.

"Games?" Luffy asked, he hadn't thought the Blood Lord much for playing games.

"Yes," the man said with a nod. "You can join them if you wish. The games are being held out near the plaza."

With that the servant walked off, leaving Luffy yet again by himself. Luffy let out a sigh and leaned against the wall again . . . but the loneliness was getting to him and, even though he barely showed it, he longed for the company of his friends . . . they were all he had left in this.

Pushing off the wall Luffy made his way out of the mansion towards the other buildings that surrounded it. It was almost like a town, this resort was very nice with its large mazes and attractions. If Luffy was feeling any better he'd want to go through them all over and over again . . . but he wasn't. Vacations just weren't the same . . .

Not without Zoro.

Luffy had found himself entering one of the large mazes the resort bore. The hedges so tall it was almost impossible for Luffy to see over. He looked around and noticed he had been walking in circles and so he took another turn, this led him to a gazebo with a bench in the center of it. Luffy came up to it and stared at it—the memories of the others bringing him here when he was still unwell enough to walk and speaking about how fun this maze was.

They had taken such good care of him . . . even when he wished they'd just leave him be to die. They were his friends and friends don't let friends disappear into darkness and just die. A faint smile lit Luffy's lips and now he could feel the want to be around them, to walk the mazes with them, to ride the caracoles with them, to play many games with them.

Luffy took off into a jog, surprising himself that his body could handle this. He picked up the pace slightly, but after feeling the cramping pains of his pelvis and spine he thought it best to just jog lightly than to break out in a full-blown run. Luffy looked up and could see the stars shining brightly and then before him, he was coming out of the maze—all the buildings lights aglow.

After he exited the maze he halted. He looked around and noticed no one was here . . . not even the Baron's Clan. How come this night keep getting more and more confusing?

"Sanji?" Luffy called out, walking the empty pathways and streets. "Nami . . . Usopp?"

He continued to call out his friends' names or to call out for anyone there in particular, but he got no answer. It wasn't long before he didn't like this silence around him, not at all. He walked everywhere, every place he could but still there was no one.

Luffy even managed to return to the mansion and look around there, but there was no one there—not even any servants. He huffed out angrily wondering if this was some kind of game of theirs and if it was he didn't like it! Suddenly . . . another idea dawned on him.

What if they left him? !

Luffy's eyes widened. They wouldn't do such a thing would they? After all this time of taking care of him and putting up with him they wouldn't just . . . leave would they? Worry started to eat away at Luffy like some disease and so, despite his aching body, he broke off in a run and ran all around the resort calling out for his friends and getting nothing in response.

"Guys!" Luffy called out, placing his hands against his lips to heighten his vocals, but even as they echoed across the resort nothing but silence met him and soon Luffy began to panic.

Stepping back slightly Luffy bit his lip. Where could they have gone? Was he dreaming? If he was then why did this feel so real?

"Everyone?" Luffy asked, his voice shaking with the fear of them never coming back—him never seeing them again.

Luffy couldn't believe they were gone though, no. He couldn't! Taking a deep breath of air he leant back and then lurched forward to shout at the top of his lungs for them.

"SANJI! NAMI! USOPP! ROBIN! CHOPPER! FRANKY! ! ! !"

After nearly falling to his knees from the lightheadedness Luffy shook off his daze and listened to his own voice still echoing through the empty buildings. Luffy straightened himself and barely even felt the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes—they were gone.

"Looking for your friends?" came a sudden voice that had Luffy darting around and coming to meet the face of the Blood Lord of this resort for Vampires . . . Baron von Matsuri.

"W-Where are they?" Luffy asked, wiping the snot that was coming down his nose and calming his frightened heart.

"Why do you care?" the Blood Lord asked, a strange sadistic smile on his features. "As I recall you didn't want your friends to be near you . . . and now when they're gone you want them back. Isn't that a little selfish?"

Luffy froze at what this man had just said. It didn't take long for him to put two-and-two together. Luffy bore his fangs and narrowed his eyes in anger.

"_What_ . . . did you do to them? !" Luffy growled, his fists shaking at his sides knowing this Vampire was to blame for their disappearance—and here he almost believed they had left him.

"You looked like you weren't enjoying yourself with them around and so I got rid of them," the Baron said as he held up his hand, gesturing the away he had done with them. "My goal here is to make sure anyone staying at my resort is happy—and—well those who aren't . . . I do all I can to make their wishes come true."

"I never wished for them to disappear!" Luffy growled, his whole body was shaking with anger.

"No?" the Blood Lord smirked and looked at the New Fang. "That's not what your thoughts were."

Luffy's eyes widened. Had this Vampire . . . been reading his thoughts? !

"You . . . you can read thoughts? !" Luffy gasped like a whisper, his eyes wide and shaking. "T-That's witchcraft!"

"It's true," the tall dark Blood Lord said as he paced a little before the Blood Prince. "I have delved into the arts of witchcraft and I must say I do enjoy it."

"I-It's forbidden for Vampires or Werewolves to delve into human sorcery!" Luffy said, backing up slightly . . . there was no telling what this man could do.

"I very well know that," the Vampire said, a sneer on his face. "But there are some things a person can't help but do . . . when pushed to the extreme."

"W-What?" Luffy gasped and then noticed the sky turning an ugly shade of red.

He glanced up, but just as he had, noticed the ground underneath his feet ready to crack open. Luffy managed to dodge it and as it opened a giant flower extended from the ground, in the center of the resort. Luffy gapped at its size and wondered just how this was possible.

"This is the source of my sorcery," the Baron chuckled. "This is what makes my fantasy become a reality."

"Fantasy?" Luffy asked, looking at the Baron in confusion.

The Baron's face turned into a sneer. His lips tightened around his teeth before he spoke.

"My entire Clan was destroyed in one night by a Pack of Werewolves," he said, shaking in anger at the horrid memory. "You're not a Blood Lord, I wouldn't expect you to understand the pain I went through—feeling each of them rip away from my soul as they were slaughtered like animals!"

"Then . . ." came Luffy's low growl, his head down, bangs covering his eyes and fists shaking violently at his sides.

The Baron raised a brow as he watched the New Fang shake with rage and soon he lifted his head, his face all aglow with such anger that it was nearly red.

"WHY THE HE- - ARE YOU ATTACKING VAMPIRES? ! ? !" Luffy shouted in rage. "We're not the Werewolves that killed your Clan and yet here you are attacking US!"

"Because," the Blood Lord said as he raised his head to sneer more down at the boy. "I have seen too many a Vampire take for granite what they have—all these Noble safe Blood Lords will NEVER know what's it's like . . . too many treat their subjects like slaves!"

Luffy gasped silently, his eyes came to slowly wide once he realized what the Vampire was talking about . . . he was talking about him.

"That's right," the Blood Lord noticed the boy was starting to figure things out. "I saw the way you treated each and every one of them, no matter what they did for you. You were being selfish in your sulking that you didn't care about how they felt or even what happened to them . . . why do you think it was so easy to draw them away without you noticing?"

Luffy gasped, he was right. It had been all too easy to separate them. Some team they were . . . some friend he was.

"Regret . . . it's the hardest thing to deal with," the Baron chuckled as he watched Luffy slowly bow his head at the realization of what he was acting like. "How do you feel—knowing that it's your fault you turned an uncaring eye their way and they were snatched up right from under you?"

"My friends! Where are they? !" Luffy shouted, he was already feeling horrible but he had enough of reflecting on his pathetic feelings, he needed to find them and save them—NOW!

"They're here," the Vampire pointed towards the large flower, Luffy's eyes following the direction his finger.

Luffy's eyes widened even more as he looked up to see in the stem was his friends, each one of them. His breath hitched and he nearly fell back on buckling knees.

"No!" Luffy gasped in horror. "GUYS! !"

"They can't hear you," the Blood Lord chuckled deeply. "It's too late for them."

"What the he- - do you mean? !" Luffy asked, his voice shaking even more as he turned to look at the Baron who tilted his head up.

"There goes the Weredoctor," Matsuri chuckled.

Luffy snapped his head back towards the large flower with a horrid gasp of disbelief.

"CHOPPER! !"

A sudden anger struck Luffy to the core and he snapped his head towards the one who caused it. He growled lowly, his eyes shooting a dangerous red as he held up his fist. He was going to KILL this Blood Lord for what he did! Letting out a loud cry Luffy readied to charge the Vampire but something shot right by him and pierced him.

"AH!" Luffy cried out as he turned to look at his right hand, it was now pinned to a tree with an arrow—the head tipped with silver and it was burning him.

Luffy was about ready to pull it out with his free hand, but heard the Baron speak again.

"There goes that nosey Archeologist."

"ROBIN! !" Luffy cried out, snapping his head up towards the flower and watching her form disappear. "AH!" Luffy cried once more as his free hand was pierced with another silver tipped arrow, now he couldn't move his arms unless he ripped himself free.

"Keep struggling," the Baron chuckled. "You'll only encase yourself more."

"You BAST- - -! !" Luffy cried out, readying to just push his legs up and rip his hands free but yet again an arrow pierced his right foot and he cried out.

"There goes Pinocchio," he said, glancing up at Usopp vanished from sight.

"USOPP! !" Luffy cried, he could feel the tears coming now; he was losing them all right in front of him! "AHA!" again his other foot was shot through and now he couldn't move any limb.

"And the cook."

"Sanjiii!" Luffy cried out, his throat becoming hoarse from all his screaming.

"And the other female."

"N-Nami!" Luffy gasped, his eyes shooting up . . . now one was left.

"And the last one . . . gone," the Baron smirked as he looked at the New Fang's face once he watched the last of his 'Clan' vanish before him.

Luffy couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He didn't know what to do.

The realization that they were now gone and it was all his fault struck him hard and so his head hung in sadness and bitterness. He let out a horrible wail and the tears fell for all he had lost. He let out a groaning wail once he felt the Blood Lord come up and take a hold of his locks; his hat had already fallen to his back. His head was lifted and he stared at the Vampire responsible for all this.

"How does it feel . . . that everyone is gone?" he asked, a sadistic smirk still on his features. "And it's all because of you."

"Aha!" Luffy cried, biting his bottom lip as his head was dropped and the Baron turned from him.

"They weren't much, but I suppose you could call them your Clan . . . now you know what it's like to lose them all . . . and be the only one to survive."

What the Baron had said suddenly struck up a memory with Luffy . . . when he was little and he had spoken to one who had lost their entire Clan—just like the Baron.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Brook," little Luffy bounced up to the tall Blood Warrior who was sitting down, tuning his violin. "Dad said you lost your whole Clan and you were the only one left . . . did you really?"

"Why yes Luffy . . . I did," the Vampire said with a nod of his head.

"Was it hard?" Luffy asked with a blink as he came to rest his chin and arms on the seat Brook was sitting at.

"Very," Brook said with a nod. "I was Blood Lord once and they share a great bond with their people, so close that when they pass away it feels as if your very heart is being torn apart," Brook motioned towards the beating heart in his chest and Luffy nodded with an 'oooohhhh'.

"Then . . . did you want to die with them?" Luffy asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes . . . I did," Brook said with a solemn nod. "But they'd want me to live . . . and so I did."

**END FLASHBACK**

_But I can't! I can't live without you!_ Luffy's heart cried out even though he knew the others would want him to live on—after all they had sacrificed for him alone they'd want him to carry on.

He didn't know what else he could do. He was stuck and it was killing him inside.

"So what will it be?" the Baron said, turning slightly, fingering one of his arrows. "Do you wish to die with them? At least you'll be together."

It was hard to comprehend what he was saying, for Luffy at least. All he could focus on was the horrible sense of being alone—of being left behind. First Zoro left and now the others had been taken away. Luffy couldn't stop crying, he couldn't stop aching . . . he couldn't stop mourning.

"Eheh! Zoro," Luffy's cry was almost silent at first before he unattached his teeth from his bottom lip and screamed. "ZORO! ! !"

* * *

Zoro's eyes shot open to darkness. He felt something suddenly strike him inside his chest, near where his heart rested. He picked up a clawed hand and dug into his shirt fabric.

"Luffy!" he gasped out, his inner senses telling him the New Fang was in trouble, but what? He couldn't tell.

Zoro looked down to see his limbs shaking. His hand especially that grasped his torso. He tried to gain control of it, but his body was no longer responding to him. He somehow managed to keep in control of his mind and take in everything his body was doing.

Biting his bottom lip Zoro could feel the urge to break out of this place and run as fast as he can to Luffy's aid—whatever it be. Even though he was going through heat right now and his body was acting in a way that could only be useful for dominating and reproduction Zoro could also feel his body wanting to run and help. Closing his eyes tightly Zoro tried to continue on with his mediating, but just as he had closed his eyes he felt something strike him deep in the heart and it hurt . . . it hurt so bad!

Lurching forward Zoro groaned. It came on again in nearly 10 seconds. He caught himself from hitting the ground with his elbow, his one hand still clenching his aching chest. Zoro blinked though as he watched something light drop to the ground.

Managing to force his hand to unclench from his chest he took two of his fingers and dabbed at it . . . it was blood. He brought his fingers up to his nose and noticed it was bleeding.

_He's been poisoned!_ Zoro gasped in fear, his eyes trembling at the realization.

Luffy could be dying for all he knows and yet here he is—staying away and not bothering to help protect him. How selfish could he be? ! With a loud growl Zoro gave into his body's aches and so rammed right into the door that closed him inside the dark room.

"I have to get out!" Zoro cried, closing his eyes tightly, one hand coming to grasp his aching chest once more.

Baring his fangs he brought out his claws and sliced at the door. It was bolted well so it was a little difficult for him to get out—that didn't stop him though. Another loud growl that was almost equivalent to a roar and he brought his sharp claws down on the door's hinges. He managed to break them and, after a few more rams, managed to break free.

He went to run straight down the hall but someone had jumped onto him from behind, slamming his form to the ground, his face hitting the cold granite ground hard. He let out another growl and soon more came upon him, all old and experienced Wolf Warriors who could still control their minds during this night.

"You need to relax Zoro," Saga's voice was suddenly heard into his ear, the Alpha was sitting on top of him along with others, pulling his left arm behind his back and yanking it up to stop him.

"He's a strong one!" one of the Wolf Warriors said, each trying their best to keep the green wolf down.

"Of course he is," Saga's voice was heard once more. "Considering his Sire I'd say it's pretty fair all the strength he inherited."

Letting out another loud growl Zoro struggled against them and managed to shake them a bit, to the point where one of the Wolf Warrior's grasp slipped on his leg and he managed to push more against them and get free.

"Shi-!" he heard Saga shout and it wasn't long before that same wolf came and tackled him to the ground, this time Zoro twisted and the back of his head collided with the hard ground, earning a loud grown from him.

"Zoro you have to stop this!" Saga said, sitting on top of the wolf as the other warriors came to brace him.

Saga blinked and noticed the tears forming around the corner of the green wolf's eyes. The wolf's eyes weren't a glazed over silver, but a Roronoa Zoro emerald—he was still him after all.

"I shouldn't have left," Zoro cried out, his shaking hands coming to cover his mouth as wails left them—a reason unknown to the others who watched the poor wolf go through this.

* * *

"What is that? Are you crying out to another friend I am unaware of?" Omatsuri said, glancing around as if someone else was waiting to strike.

Luffy lifted his head and inhaled a shaky breath. What would Zoro think of him now . . . not being able to protect their group? He'd be so ashamed if he saw him—so, so ashamed.

Zoro cared for this group of Werewolves and Vampires just as much Luffy did and if he were here would he be sulking? He- - no! He'd be trying his best to get free and avenge them . . . or even continue to try to save them.

_"Save our friends Luffy—since I'm not there you're going to have to protect them . . . no matter what"_

He could hear him say that and just thinking about it was all Luffy needed to gain the inspiration to fight back. He threw his head back and gave out a loud cry, one that made the Baron dart back in surprise. Then, in a flash Luffy tore at the arrows, them coming out and Luffy jumped on top of one of the buildings.

"How the he- - can he be moving like that when he's poisoned? !" the Baron gasped, his eyes widening as he watched the New Fang jump with incredible speed up to the top of the buildings.

Luffy bit the arrows out of his hands and pulled the ones out of his feet. While doing this he continued to keep his gaze on the giant flower before him—the one where the Baron said all his sorcery lay. With a growl he ran and jumped to one building and then the other to where he got enough speed to jump just high enough where he could attack that thing . . . and he did.

"What are you doing? !" The Baron gasped, still phased by the sheer determination of the New Fang to get back his friends.

_Give them back! Give them BACK!_ Luffy inwardly chanted as he kept his attention on breaking this thing open, hoping his friends were still okay.

With a strong blow Luffy came down on the flower and it fell to the ground hard and broke. Luffy landed on the ground with a roll, he ignored the pains and strains of his healing body and held his breath, waiting for it to fully break. As the flower fell upward and began to shatter Luffy noticed how it shifted its shape into . . . arrows? !

"W-Where are they? !" Luffy gasped, his eyes shaking, after all he had done to that thing to get his friends back that it had eaten . . . where were they? !

He then turned to see the Baron laughing and Luffy looked to see a strange flower growing out of his shoulder. Luffy's eyes widened as out of that grew 6 sickly green figures . . . all in the shape of his friends. Luffy's mouth gapped—now what was he to do?

"Looking for these?" the Baron chuckled. "Surely you didn't think the source of my sorcery was that large flower? Yes it was a flower, but not that one, ha, ha!"

Luffy looked towards the flower and grinded his teeth. It was THAT thing he had to get rid of. While his attention was focused on the flower though, he hadn't noticed how the arrows fell upon him, scattering his back with burning silver.

"AHA!" Luffy cried out, falling to his knees, but catching himself on his hands.

"Hurts doesn't it?" the Baron said, coming up to him and watching him ach like the pathetic form he was on the ground. "That burning, tearing pain was the same pain I felt for every single day I went without my Clan . . . that was . . . until a witch offered me an escape from my reality and gave me a lily-carnation. I had to keep it watered though . . . with the souls of others if I wanted my Clan to continue to exist."

"You—bast- - -!" Luffy growled, managing to grasp the Vampire's ankle. "You're the selfish one! Wanting others to feel your pain!"

"You can't do anything," the Baron said, shaking Luffy's grasp from him and stamping on his hand causing the Blood Prince to groan. "I'll do anything for my Clan—ANTYHING!"

"Then . . . so will I!" Luffy shouted, managing what strength he had left to stand up and grab hold of the flower on the man's shoulder. "Give them back! GIVE ME BACK _MY_ CLAN! !"

The flower wouldn't budge and so he leant his arm back and gave the Blood Lord a hard, very hard, punch to the face, so hard was the impact that the flower tore right off him—and so did the others. It seemed that was all it took for everything to disappear . . . all of the Baron's 'escape from reality' . . . gone. Luffy fell to the ground, suddenly feeling the arrows vanish and so laid there on his back watching the sun rise . . . it was a brand new day.

Luffy watched as the skies turned blue and even though the rays on his skin didn't feel too good he was glad he was still there . . . especially those who were just waking up.

"Ugh . . . what happened?" groaned Nami's voice, Luffy could hear her scuffling to get up.

"It's all a blur," came Usopp's voice.

"Well I'm sure since you and Chopper were SLEEPING!" came Nami's threatening voice.

"That night was totally not super," groaned Franky, Luffy could hear his bulky form getting up.

"Wait—is—is that Luffy?" Sanji gasped and suddenly everyone was running up to him.

"Oh my god Luffy what happened to you? !" Nami gasped, her eyes wide.

Luffy only looked at them, smiling—they hadn't left him and they were back. That was reason enough to smile. He'd never take them for granite again . . . never.

"Some vacation . . . huh Nami?" Luffy let out a dry chuckle before smiling his trademark wide grin—all surprised to see it on the boy.

"Ah!" Chopper cried out, looking at Luffy's wounded body. "What happened to you Luffy? Look! You're going to need to heal even longer now!"

"Hhh, I take it we're going to need another Vacation, huh Nami-love," Sanji let out a sigh.

"He- - no!" Nami spat.

* * *

Sengoku's left eyebrow twitched. His eyes narrowed and just wondered what was truly going on because something was _always_ going on in a situation like this. He tried to control the grinding of his teeth, but he knew with these people their hearing was excellent so why try to be silent?

With a long sigh he closed his eyes and calmed his nerves. Pinching the bridge of his nose as he continued to control his senses. He could practically feel the tension in the air and it was thick as all get out. Opening his eyes they traveled to the Immortal Lords that actually managed to make it to another of their meetings, though few they were.

To his right he turned his dark eyes towards the Immortal Lord, Alpha Jimbei of the Water Wolf Pack. Sitting a little further from Jimbei, and always to the farthest of the room, because he happened to like coming in last—was Immortal Lord, Wolf Prince Dracule Mihawk. To Sengoku's left, and actually not too far from his reach was Immortal Lord, Alpha Donquixote Doflamingo—and of course the always faithful Immortal Lord, Alpha Bartholomew Kuma who looked as transparent as ever.

It was funny how Sengoku could get the Werewolf Immortal Lords in a meeting all at once, but never the Vampires. He often wondered if they thought themselves as higher beings or something . . . it could be that. Sengoku was brought out of his thoughts by a small, almost unheard, growl, he looked to his left to see Alpha Doflamingo sneering with his arms crossed. He wondered what had happened to get him so upset, but frankly couldn't care.

His gaze then turned to that of Mihawk's who stared on in silence, but instead of his casual slump in his appointed seat he was actually sitting upright as if his attention was solely caught . . . and it should be. With a sigh Sengoku slowly blinked and turned his gaze towards the attention-taker in the room.

"Is there a reason why you're here . . . Blood Prince Shanks?" Sengoku asked, letting out a tiring sigh—he knew something was up . . . why would Shanks be here . . . sitting at their meeting table . . . with the other Immortal Lords?

Shanks only smiled at the Head Hunter and clasped his hands together. Clapping his hands a little he rolled his shoulders as he leaned forward in his seat and let his elbows rest on the meeting table.

"I've come to see what you have to offer me . . . as an Immortal Lord." Shanks said, his deep brown eyes only focusing on the top Hunter in the room.


	30. To Stay Away From Dangers

**Hot Shot's girl: Woooow, I'm already on chapter 30 in this story. It's kinda hard to believe, lol. Well hope you enjoy this chp and just to let you guys know Shanks still hasn't made a decision yet, he's thinking about it, that's all, and maybe going to run a 'test trial' lol, but he's still thinking about it ;)**

"There ain't no way I'm going to be staying in the same room as _him_," Doflamingo growled, shoving his hands inside his pockets before stomping out of the room, but stopped for one more say as he turned towards the Head Hunter. "So if you ever want to see me again you best be saying 'No!' to him!"

With a 'hmph!' Doflamingo turned and left the others. Sengoku shook his head with a groan. Since when had he been snappy with the other Immortal Lord candidates? He hadn't minded the other Vampire Immortal Lords—but now it seems like Shanks was really someone he just couldn't stand.

Turning back to the others who were still staring at the unexpected arrival, Blood Prince Shanks, he let out another sigh.

"Does anyone else have any problems with Blood Prince Shanks if he wishes to become an Immortal Lord?" Sengoku asked, holding out his arms in question to the others.

There was a silence, some glances, but still only silence. Well . . . no one stood up and left the room like Alpha Doflamingo so he guessed that was their way of saying 'I don't mind' . . . he _guessed_.

"Aww, I'm so glad you guys approve of me," Shanks let out a playful chuckle as he leaned his chin in the palm of his hand as it rested on the meeting table.

His deep brown eyes came to meet Mihawk's golden ones who continued to stare at him intensely. But all it took was one glance to make the wolf turn his gaze away as if he was unhappy. Shanks let his smile drop slightly, seeing Mihawk like this.

"Well, since your arrival was unexpected I don't have the contract papers that'd tell you all the details and benefits about being an Immortal Lord," Sengoku said, clearing his throat and motioning around him.

"How odd," Shanks turned his playful gaze back towards the Hunter. "You send messengers every night to request my allegiance and yet when I finally arrive you are unprepared. I have a feeling you thought me a hopeless cause Hunter Sengoku."

Sengoku only stared at the Vampire. He held his breath some before turning towards a cadet and barking out orders for him to go and retrieve papers and a guide to show the Vampire around the association. He inclined his head towards the Vampire and personally apologized for the inconvenience and his lack of faith, which made Shanks giggle.

"So I assume this meeting is over," Jimbei said, standing up. "I have to matters to attend to at my Pack if you don't mind."

"Oh, yes—my messengers will inform you all if there is anything else to discuss between you," Sengoku said, inclining his head towards the other Immortal Lords, motioning to them that they may leave.

And so they did, the three remaining wolves just got up and went to leave. Mihawk was actually one of the last to leave and just as Kuma got up and left then he did. He inclined his head to the potentially new Immortal Lord and left without saying a word.

"Dracule—wait!" Shanks called out, getting out of his seat and heading over towards the wolf who actually halted in the hallway, turning to him in wait.

Dracule didn't say anything as he watched the redhead run up to him. His eyes couldn't stand to look at him long though and so he had to cast them down and away. It was shameful for a wolf not to meet someone directly in the eye, but he had no choice in this matter.

"You going to leave without even saying hello to me?" Shanks spoke up with a chuckle, though uneasiness was hinted in the tone.

"What do you want Blood Prince?" Mihawk asked, his gaze still not meeting his.

"What's with this formal addressing?" Shanks asked with another playful chuckle. "What's wrong with the nicknames you used to call me? Red-hair—Red-haired?—oh, can't forget about princeling brat."

"Shanks!" Mihawk said, getting tired of the redhead's carrying on, his eyes actually coming up to look at the Vampire and tired they were.

"I got you looking at me—well how about that?" Shanks smiled sweetly and chuckled.

Mihawk bit the inside of his lips and snorted out hot air. This was one of the many reasons why he couldn't stand this redhead!

"Sorry, sorry," Shanks said, holding up his hands and chuckling an apology. "I wanted to ask you if you know what's happening with your pup."

"I have neglected to find out—seeing how you swore you'd turn up if I ever sought out him and the group he's currently traveling in," Mihawk said, tilting his head up slightly and looking more down at the Vampire.

"Oh, well then I have to tell you he's out on his own," Shanks said. "He's become a wolf Mihawk."

Mihawk's eyes widened. Was this another joke of Shanks'? No, it wasn't, Shanks was serious when he said this.

"It's only been a few months since his Full Moon Initiation," Mihawk informed.

"I know, but he told me himself that it happened a month afterwards," Shanks said.

"By the Moon god what the he- - is happening to this generation?" Mihawk whispered out heavily as he pushed against his forehead and shook his head.

Mihawk calmed himself by letting out a long exhale. He looked up and glanced at the redhead before asking—

"When did you meet him?"

Shanks opened his mouth to speak, but blinked. He shut his lips before glancing around for any wandering ears. He leaned in a little closer towards the Wolf Prince and whispered so low that no human would ever be able to hear.

"I ran into him when Doflamingo had him laying under him—ready to be dominated."

Mihawk bore his fangs and his eyes shined a dangerous sheen. Shanks could feel the angry vibes of the wolf and knew that, right about now, if Doflamingo hadn't had left earlier—Dracule would hunt him down and demand his head.

"That da- -ed _animal_!" Mihawk growled. "How _dare_ he not heed my warnings? !"

"Dogs can be stupid," Shanks said, glancing softly towards the wolf.

"Why the he- - was he alone? !" Mihawk continued to growl, he knew that Zoro knew it was dangerous to go out by himself alone—without a party—there were too many dangerous animals out there—far too many!

Shanks glanced down and shoveled his feet around slightly. He lightly bit his bottom lip before sighing out.

"He mated with Luffy on the New Moon's night."

Mihawk's angry heaving stopped, his very being halted and slowly his eyes came to widen as he stared at the redhead who glanced away—not knowing how he'd react. Mihawk's jaw loosened and his lips parted only slightly. Did . . . did he hear right?

"You . . ." Mihawk felt his throat drying out, he was finding it hard to speak. "He . . . with the Blood Prince?"

"Yeah," Shanks said, lifting his face and looking at the wolf.

Mihawk's eyebrows came crashing together. His eyes fell in sadness—not shame, but sadness. Shanks found it a little surprising—Mihawk was all about honor when he came down to it, but now he was mourning over what his son had done, not because he was ashamed, but because he felt sorrow for him.

"It's not his fault," Mihawk spoke out, his eyes still glancing downward. "It happened so early so don't you dare blame him."

Mihawk lifted his eyes towards the redhead. He meant what he said. He would be ready to defend his pup's actions if Shanks ever said anything against them.

"I never blamed you now did I?" Shanks said, twisting his shoulders slightly, but gazing at the warriors softly.

Mihawk's eyes widened once more, but he quickly looked away from the redhead. It was hard . . . bringing up the past.

"It seems like they're destined to repeat what we had done," Shanks said, finding enough courage to reach out and lightly touch the wolf's sleeve with his fingertips.

Just as soon as contact was made though Mihawk flinched away. Shanks looked up at Mihawk who only had his eyes closed, not looking at him, and his face was slightly turning away.

"It's not good that they do," Mihawk said.

"What do you mean it's not good?" Shanks asked, taking a bold step forward, the wolf didn't even move. "Are you saying that us loving each other was wrong?"

Dracule remained silent, eyes closed, face glancing away. Shanks was getting frustrated with this silent treatment. He bit his bottom lip roughly before grinding his teeth.

"How can you be like this Mihawk? !" Shanks asked, his tone getting louder out of frustration and anger towards the wolf. "Just ignoring anything and everything! I know you still feel the way I do—can still remember the last contact we had—when you left."

"I had a pup for God's sake!" Mihawk said, his tone louder and lower, trying to push a point towards the Vampire.

Shanks quieted and watched Mihawk open his eyes to look at him intensely. Shanks only scowled at the wolf for trying to give excuses.

"So!" Shanks bit back. "What has that got to do with you and me?"

"Everything," Mihawk whispered out, his tone now light and much softer. "I forbid him from making the same mistakes I had and now look . . . he's turned out just like me."

"Can't you see your problem Dracule?" Shanks asked, shaking his head sadly. "You keep saying that everything you did was a mistake."

"And it was!" Dracule bit back, now the two were going to get this matter resolved and they were going to do it here! "I shamed my Pack and my father's name by not killing and eating you! What's worse! I grew attached to you and da- - it all we ended up . . . becoming godda- - lovers!"

"That's because we loved each other," Shanks said. "Why can't you understand that? What have the others done to you . . . to change you like this?"

"I came to my senses," Mihawk said, giving Shanks a stern look. "I would have gotten nowhere if I remained banished with you."

"What are you talking about," Shanks 'tched'. "You Werewolves' goal is to kill and eat your Full Moon Opponent so you can become a Wolf . . . you became a wolf—but just not a Wolf Warrior. I'm sorry you saw me as 'holding you back'."

"My duty was to _my_ Pack," Mihawk pointed at the Vampire. "As yours was to _your_ Clan!"

"What the he- - made you change your mind?" Shanks asked. "About staying with me? 'Cause I remember clearly how you stated you were glad everything happened the way it did . . . how we were banished from our races . . . how we could be together."

"You really want to know? !" Mihawk asked, he was getting tired of having to explain himself to the Vampire.

"Yes, I would actually," Shanks said, crossing his arms, seeing what kind of an excuse he'd give this time.

Mihawk glanced around quickly, also looking for wandering ears. He could smell a few Hunters nearby and so lowered his tone so that only he and Shanks could hear. With a heavy blink Mihawk closed his eyes, letting out a pained sigh.

"The Hunters . . ." he started. "Had seen—_us_."

Shanks, at first, didn't know what he meant, but he slowly began to understand—with the way Mihawk looked about everything.

"They—watched us . . . take part in our forbidden acts . . . feeding—loving—joining."

Shanks watched Mihawk glance downwards, now in shame. He could see how hard it was—just trying to tell him this.

"They confronted me one night," Mihawk continued. "They said . . . they'd kill you if I didn't leave you."

Shanks gave off a soft smile.

"What happened to the time when you said you'd always protect me?" Shanks asked, his head lightly shaking, sad that Mihawk had forgot such a vow.

"They said they'd send in as many Hunters, and as strong, as it took," Mihawk said. "Even though I was young I knew my limits and so I left. Now you know."

"Why then?" Shanks asked, taking yet another sep forward, he was now standing directly in front of the tall pale Wolf Prince. "Didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I know you recall the restraining order the Hunters had issued for the two of us," Mihawk said, coming to cross his arms.

Shanks let out a silly laugh before shaking his head.

"That never stopped you from accidentally ended up at the head mansion."

Mihawk's eyes widened a little, he had seen? !

"Yeah, I saw you," Shanks said with a nod and chuckle. "You used to do that for quite some time before you managed to fight our bond and stop being so drawn to where I was."

"Well then—I guess that was why you remained inside the mansion most of those decades," Mihawk said back.

"You're right," Shanks nodded. "I admit to that—but . . . don't . . . wait for more than 200 years . . . before telling me this."

Shanks looked at the wolf with soft forgiving eyes, but Mihawk only glanced down.

"I do regret Shanks," he whispered, his head bowing to where it rested near Shanks'. "But it's all I can do . . . It's something I don't want Zoro to ever do."

"He left though," Shanks said, his eyes glancing towards the side of Mihawk's face. "He's probably going through the same regret you did. So why the he- - not fix it?"

"I can't," Mihawk said. "And he can't—if he's anything like me then I can understand why."

"Maybe he's not," Shanks said, backing away to look at Mihawk with a smile. "Maybe this generation will fix our mistakes."

Mihawk's brow furrowed in confusion. How could Shanks say such a thing when he stated that they had just made the same mistakes that they had?

"Maybe he'll come back to Luffy," Shanks said, his features softening into a soft sadness. "Because if Luffy's anything like me then I know how hurt he is—after being abandoned by the one person he loved the most."

Mihawk's lips tightened and he just stared at the redhead before the Vampire glanced away from his gaze.

"It's been good to see you Mihawk," Shanks said, taking a quick glance at him. "It's been good to see your pup as well . . . he's handsome . . . just like his father."

Mihawk closed his eyes and let out a hard sigh. He opened them and glanced into the distance, away from the Blood Prince.

"Will you stop Shanks?—all that is passed now. Our bond isn't as strong as it used to be," Mihawk said almost flatly.

"I know that," Shanks said, his tone now lighter, almost like a whisper. "But I can still hope."

"Don't," Mihawk said before he turned and left the Vampire.

Shanks blinked and glanced down. It was tough—Dracule rejecting him like that. It hurt, but it was nothing compared to that hurt he felt when Mihawk left him when they were younger . . . but then again . . . he technically just left him again so perhaps . . .

Letting out a heavy sigh Shanks straightened and watched Mihawk's retreating form with a fond smile. He watched him until he turned a corner and vanished out of eyesight.

"At least I got to see you," Shanks let out a whisper from his lips, that fond smile still there.

"Blood Prince Shanks?" called a cadet Hunter behind him.

"Hm?" Shanks turned towards the young boy who held out a stack of papers to him.

"Here is the Immortal Lord contract, with all the details inside," the Hunter said, addressing the Blood Prince with a salute.

"The Immortal Lords have to read _this_? !" Shanks gasped, picking it up and looking at all the pages. "I can't see Mihawk reading this! . . . He- -! I can't see _ANY_ of them reading this!"

* * *

"Thank-you again Saga," Zoro said, stretching his limbs and inhaling a good breath of fresh morning air—the night of the New Moon was hectic and straining. "I really don't know where I would have gone to hide myself from the New Moon."

"Nowhere probably," Saga chuckled, leaning against a tree as he watched his old friend stretch and smile happily at himself. "How does it feel? . . . having done absolutely nothing on the New Moon—well—except for busting down your cell and throwing a couple a Wolf Warrior around. You didn't hurt anyone . . . how does that make you feel?"

"It feels pretty good," Zoro said, smiling towards the young Alpha.

Zoro glanced down at his hands and commanded his claws to extend and then retract. It felt good to have control over his body and last night . . . he felt very confident in himself, about being able to one day control his urges. It won't be long now—until he can rejoin with them.

Clasping his fist tightly in determination Zoro glanced before him, out into the open country. It'd be a hard journey—like Shanks had said, but he'd get through it . . . he'd have to if he ever wanted to see them again.

"So where you headed Zoro?" Saga asked.

"Places," Zoro replied with a roll of his shoulders.

"Why?" Saga asked. "Is it for control?"

"Yeah," Zoro said with a nod. "Believe it or not Saga—but I have a Pack of my own."

"Really?" Saga asked, a lopsided smile coming to his lips.

"Yeah," Zoro nodded. "In our banishment we banded together and I want to return to protect them . . . I can't unless I can control my urges."

"I see," Saga said with a nod as he pushed himself to stand up and away from the tree trunk he leant against. "That's a good way for an Alpha to think."

"Speaking of that, how the he- - did you become Alpha, Saga?" Zoro asked.

"My Sire," Saga started out, his face growing grim with the memories. "He wasn't a good wolf—as you know."

"I remember him—but was he that bad?" Zoro asked, crossing his arms.

"Heh, you don't remember because whenever we were out visiting other Packs, _especially_ the Head Pack he always put on a façade to appeal to the Nobles, and the royalty," Saga said, shaking his head. "I don't know if you noticed this, but every single Pack and Alpha wanted you or your Sire to be part of theirs."

"Really?" Zoro asked, coming to sit on a wooden bench. "Huh—I hadn't noticed."

"Probably 'cause you were too young," Saga waved it off.

"I'm the same age as you," Zoro narrowed his eyes at the Alpha.

"Well I knew because I figured it out for myself and wasn't kept in the dark like you," Saga chuckled.

"I wasn't kept in the dark!" Zoro snapped.

Saga looked at his friend with a wary eye. He smiled and chuckled.

"You mean to tell me you being confined to your house since the day your were born isn't keeping you in the dark?" Saga asked, raising a brow.

Zoro only grumbled to himself and glanced away, proving Saga's point. Saga laughed and then sighed.

"Yeah . . . my Sire was just like the rest. He was the one who told me to befriend you when he found out your Sire had a pup."

"Really?" Zoro asked, he hadn't really heard of that before.

"Yeah, you mean to tell me you didn't notice the other Alpha pups being real nice to you?" Saga asked.

"Well—I thought they just wanted to spare with me and see who's pup was strongest is all," Zoro admitted with a shrug.

"Wow . . . you were an idiot," Saga chuckled making Zoro grumble.

"What did it matter?" Zoro asked. "Each and every one were intimidated by me and so fled with their tails between their legs."

"That's true," Saga nodded. "That's because they didn't understand you. I, on the other hand, happened to notice your upbringing and how 'unpup-like' you were."

"Oh, so that's why you stayed around longer than the others," Zoro said, cracking a smile towards Saga.

"Guess so," Saga chuckled along with Zoro. "Remember, I'm the one that taught you how to act like a pup—that is—after I schooled your a- -."

"What? !" Zoro snapped up. "What are you talking about? ! I schooled yours!"

"Hhhah, how much we forget," Saga said playfully, shaking his head. "Oh that's right—the only people you ever lost against was your Sire and a dam, ha!"

"Shut up!" Zoro growled. "You've got no room to talk!"

"Sorry, sorry, couldn't resist," Saga chuckled.

"So your Sire hoped I'd one day join your Pack through my friendship with you?" Zoro asked.

"That was the idea," Saga said, tapping his nose with his index finger and a wink. "But I knew better and I knew it was selfish—so when I became a Wolf Warrior I challenged him . . . and beat him."

"I see," Zoro nodded. "Well, you're a good Alpha, Saga—I hope you know that."

"Heh, I get that enough from the others in the Pack," Saga said, turning slightly to watch his Pack go about their business. "But it's good to hear it from others—it means I'm doing my job."

"Being an Alpha . . . what's it like?" Zoro asked.

"Why? You want to be one?" Saga asked with a blink. "I never really thought of you as an Alpha-type to be honest."

"_Thanks_ Saga," Zoro groaned out sarcastically. "But no, I'm just—wondering."

"Well," Saga let out a sigh and looked at his hands. "You do feel stronger—being an Alpha—especially after defeating the previous one, but then . . . there comes the attachment to the Pack . . . you can feel everyone's emotions and almost read their minds. That's how strong an Alpha's bond is with their Pack and they'd do anything for their Pack—even die."

"You would die . . . for them?" Zoro asked, he somehow felt the same towards a certain group he knew.

"Yeah . . . I would," Saga nodded. "If it kept them all safe."

A fond smile crept onto the Alpha's face as he watched the wolves move around, the dams carrying their pups and the sires moving about business with the other warriors. Zoro smiled at his friend, he was a good Alpha—unselfish and caring . . . something an Alpha should be. Though Zoro was no expert in judging he could tell through Saga's heart and the way he showed affection towards his Pack.

"Say," Saga suddenly turned to Zoro with wide wondering eyes. "I heard you were banished because you actually ate your opponent while he was still alive. I heard that's dangerous, but powerful at the same time. How did it feel?"

"Why?" Zoro asked, raising a suspicious brow. "You're not thinking of doing it are you?"

"No, no, I'm just curious," Saga said, coming to sit himself in the grass beneath him.

"Well," Zoro sighed out and tilted his head to the side, wondering how he was going to explain this—it was hard to—he also wondered if Saga could ever understand. "We've all drank blood and ate organs before."

"Yeah," Saga said with a nod, urging Zoro to continue.

"It's dead," Zoro said, it was the best way he could describe it. "All that—it's dead organs and blood from dead animals and beings."

"What are you saying?" Saga asked, narrowing his eyes.

"When I . . . fed off of Luffy . . ." Zoro began, his fingers coming to touch his lips at the remembrance of that sweet rich and thick blood from the New Fang and how it felt—just to taste it. "His blood was alive, it went passed by lips alive, it went down my throat alive, it went into my system—alive."

Saga tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy and Zoro nodded in understanding—he didn't expect someone to understand—especially when they hadn't done the same thing. Letting out a sigh Zoro sat back, one arm coming to the back of the bench and just hanging—he tried searching for a better explanation but he couldn't . . . he couldn't explain how it felt . . . to feed off the Vampire . . . off Luffy.

"I'm sorry I can't explain it better," Zoro apologized. "But that's what it's like . . . it's like eating him over and over again."

"Did you ever let him feed off you?" Saga asked, pointing to him, wondering if he had done such a . . . gross thing.

"Yes," Zoro nodded and watched Saga shiver. "What?"

"Eh . . . I-It's a _Vampire_!" Saga groaned, waving his left, and good, arm.

"So?" Zoro chuckled, he didn't see why Saga was freaking out like so.

"What happened to you Zoro?" Saga asked, raising a brow. "Don't you remember the feud between our races? The prejudice—the disgust—the difference?"

Zoro blinked. Come to think of it—thinking back Zoro remembered when he was like Saga. Hating all Vampires as he was taught to. Thinking them as nothing but infidels that needed to be wiped from the planet. They were disgusting, repulsing and hideous animals—that's how he used to think of them.

Zoro opened his mouth in surprise, since when had he changed so rationally? It was strange, how big of a change he took on. Going from absolutely loathing the bloodsuckers to coming to terms with them and actually coming to love them like his own. So strange and quick that this happened that it was almost like Zoro didn't even think he was remembering himself when he thought of his early decades.

_That was me?_ He'd ask himself, still not being able to believe how much he's changed . . . and how fast.

"Well I'll be da- -ed," Zoro chuckled. "You're right."

Saga nodded before he laughed.

"Maybe you just need to be around your own and return to normal," he suggested.

"I don't know if that's such a good thing," Zoro said, a little wary of his suggestion. "I happen to not mind the change."

"You're kidding," Saga said, raising a brow. "What happens when you think a Vampire is your friend and they suddenly turn on you and kill you?"

Zoro only rolled his shoulders, letting Saga sigh out and shake his head sadly.

"Zoro . . . you've got to remember that the world is still the same. Vampires have their prejudice against Werewolves like we do with them. We see one, we'll kill them. They see one, they'll kill us. Simple as that."

"I'll keep that in mind when I head out," Zoro chuckled.

"Speaking of that," Saga sighed before slapping his hand down on the ground and getting up. "How's about you stay here another week? Huh? What do you say?"

"I—I can't," Zoro said, shaking his head. "I really got to get moving. I'm not sure, but I may have wolves after me and I don't want you or your Pack getting hurt."

"Zoro, we can defend ourselves, plus I'm a strong Alpha, I'll fend them away for you," Saga said with a nod. "The time you stayed here you spent isolated because of the heat your were entering. We never got a proper time to catch up."

"Yeah—it's sad," Zoro said.

"So what do you say?" Saga asked, a wide grin on his features. "Do it for a friend—it's the least you can do after all we did for you."

Letting out a heavy sigh Zoro looked at Saga for a moment of consideration before letting off a small smile and nod.

"Alright," he replied.

"That's great!" Saga jumped into the air before coming close to Zoro and placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "This calls for celebration! Tonight! We feast!"

Zoro chuckled, watching his old friend dart off like a pup and tell the others to prepare a good feast in honor of his friend who had decided to stay another week. Zoro smiled fondly at him, but that smile soon faded as his gaze wandered out towards the blue sky and he began to think of the days he'd sleep in for the Vampires so they could journey at night—his days had been so mixed up and now, being with Saga and his Pack, it was as if . . . he was off once more, even though everything was supposedly back to normal.

Not for him though.

Letting out a long sigh Zoro leant his head back against the back of the bench and stared up into the sky, counting the clouds, wondering how long it would take him to get back to the others . . . and if they'd wait for him. Closing his eyes Zoro prayed they would because . . . because . . .

Because he wanted to returned to _his_ Pack.

* * *

"It's been two weeks since I banned the word 'Vacation' from my mind," Nami let out a sigh, but her lips upturned into a smile and, picking up her head, she looked on as Luffy ran around, playing tag with the pups. "But on the brighter side Luffy's looking great!"

"He is," Robin spoke up from where she sat against a tree, her too looking at the happier New Fang. "It seems that vacation-gone-wrong did him some good after all."

"Luffy's a jigsaw puzzle," Sanji let out a sigh, staunching out a cigarette from under the toe of his shoe. "Something that's negative to us could be positive to him—and vise versa."

"I know," Nami let out a frustrated sigh. "Which is why I'm glad he's shaping up now."

"He's looking super!" Franky spoke up, giving the boy's current condition a two-thumbs-up.

"Yeah, he is," Sanji nodded, a small smile dancing on his lips. "Even the pups seem happier—because he's happy."

"He's just about the leader of this strange group," Robin commented, turning a page from the book she was reading. "I believe Roronoa was one as well—which is why when he left and Luffy became saddened, so did the others."

"Tch! _Him_, leader?—give me a break," Sanji groaned out, waving the idea off.

"Yeah, Zoro hardly did anything—I'd hardly count him as a leader," Nami spoke up, turning to look at the older Vampiress.

"Believe it or not but those two are the leaders of this Clan, or Pack as some would wish to call it," Robin spoke, looking at the others who were now currently looking at her. "Luffy banned the Vampires together as Zoro banned the Werewolves together. Had those two not journeyed together I don't know what would have become of our precious crew."

"Well, I guess you have a point," Nami said with a roll of her shoulders, her ginger eyes falling towards Luffy as he rolled over, his chest heaving up and down, his mouth all a-grin. "I certainly wouldn't have come here if it wasn't for Luffy . . . he's the sole reason I stay."

"Same here," Sanji nodded, placing another cigarette in his mouth. "We were supposed to head back to the head mansion, our Clan, after we found Vivi, but I couldn't say no to Luffy . . . if he wanted me to stay longer."

"Yeah," Nami sighed out softly, a fond smile coming to her lips as she watched Chopper come up to Luffy and ask him if he was feeling any aches, which the boy responded by rotating his shoulder that had once been hurt, saying it was still cramping and Chopper getting to work and placing some healing ointment on it. "We were supposed to leave after our 'vacation' as well, but that turned south, and then Luffy goes and gets himself hurt . . . I swear, sometimes I think he's doing this just to keep us all together."

Nami shook her head with a giggle and heard Robin do the same. She turned and watched the raven-haired woman gaze at the Blood Prince with blue eyes.

"We are his family—in a way," she spoke. "Even the Werewolves."

"Yeah . . . leave it to Luffy to consider everyone, and I mean everyone, family," Nami said with a chuckle and slight roll of her eyes.

"He's just that unselfish," Sanji said, instead of inhaling a lungful of smoke he took his cigarette out of his mouth before he lit it and inhaled the fresh cool air.

"Heeeey!" Luffy called to the others, waving his arm at them. "You guys want to play tag with us? !"

"Should you really be moving around that much?" Sanji called back to him, a soft smile still on his lips, just happy to see Luffy smiling again.

Chopper only turned to them and shook his head and shrugged.

"No, he shouldn't but I can't stop him," the young Werepup said.

Luffy only giggled and got back up, chasing them around the valley their group had come to rest in. The olders only chuckled and smiled fondly as the youngers played on.

"He's really come a long way," Franky said with a nod. "With his recovery. I know he still misses Zoro-bro, everyone does, but at least he's moving and talking, unlike what he used to do."

"Yeah," Sanji replied with a nod. "He was an utter zombie before—I like him much better like this." lighting his cigarette Sanji took an inhale, but soon began to cough, everyone noticing it.

"Sanji? Are you alright?" Nami asked, getting up and coming closer to him.

"Yeah," Sanji wheezed out, wiping the tears away from his eyes and then controlling his breathing as he glanced up towards the moon and stars. "God—I can't believe it's that time of decade again, cough, cough."

"What? What are you talking about?" Nami asked, glancing up like Sanji.

""That Blood Moon's coming along," Sanji said, waving away the smoke from his nostrils and catching his breath on fresh night air.

"Oh, I almost completely forgot," Nami said, glancing up. "You're right."

"Oh, well that's not good," Franky said, glancing up with the others. "You Vampires get incredibly bloodthirsty during that time."

"It can be controlled," Sanji replied, holing up a knowing index finger. "Just as long as we have enough blood supplies we shouldn't hurt anyone."

"It's nothing like our New Moon is it?" Franky asked with a chuckle. "You guys don't go into heat right?"

"He- - no," Sanji groaned, fixing the collar of his shirt. "We're not the dogs here. This has nothing to do with mating or getting into fights—just our own blood becomes thinner and we need more than usual, that's all."

"So, then, I'll take it you'll want to be stopping near a Vampire town to restock," Franky said with a nod as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, we're gonna need that," Sanji said with a nod. "And of course a place to stay, you and the pups won't want to be around bloodthirsty Vampires during that time—it could get messy."

"What about your young ones?" Franky asked, motioning his head towards Luffy who was now rolling around in the soft grass, giggling like a suckling with the other pups.

"Like I said before . . . we're not dogs like you are," Sanji said, looking at the blue Wolf Warrior. "Even our younglings get affected—I'd have to admit it'd be so much more easier if they were encased in a heavy sleep come the Blood Moon, but they're not . . . they become just as thirsty as the adults."

"How long do you say we have 'til it comes?" Franky asked, narrowing his eyes at the blonde Blood Warrior.

"Well," Sanji looked up before he waved that off and brought his thumb to his fang, pricking it only lightly, but that was enough to pull out a dark bead of blood. "I'd say a few days, he- - it could be tomorrow for all I know."

"Then we'd better get going!" Nami said, hopping to her feet and then glancing at the youngers of the group. "Hey! Luffy, Chopper, Usopp! It's time to go!"

"Awww, but we just stopped to rest here," Luffy came to pout.

"No 'but's, it's time to go!" Nami pointed for them to get up and leave with them.

"Hhh . . . alright," they groaned and did as they were told, though reluctantly.

"There shouldn't be a Vampire town too far from here, I smelt it when we entered the valley," Franky informed the others.

"That's good, at least we don't have to walk far," Nami let out a groaning sigh. "I've never walked so much in my life!"

Robin smiled at the young teen Vampiress before turning her attention back towards the end of the group where Luffy was pushing the pups around, wanting to play a small game of tag, of course the younglings couldn't resist as they giggled and chased each other around and soon they ran out before everyone else.

"Hey! Don't run far!" Nami called. "Hhhuh! Those boys are going to end up attracting trouble!"

"What do you expect from them?" Sanji replied, chuckling as he bit the butt of his cigarette keeping a close protective eye on them as they ran forward some ways and stopped near a tall cutting hill that bore a good number of trees on top of it. "Watch out for that hill! Loose rocks could fall from it!"

"Loose rocks?" Luffy looked up and noticed a smaller one come down on his forehead. "Gah! Ahh~ that hurt."

"Didn't you listen to him? !" Usopp puffed up, placing his hands on his hips—that is—before a larger rock came upon Chopper's head and an even larger upon his. "Aahaa, I bit my tongue~!"

"What is causing that?" Nami asked, everyone coming to a stop right by the hill and watch as larger upon larger rocks came down, the youngers trying their best to dodge them and only making clowns of themselves, the others giggling at the idiocy.

"It's not an avalanche," Franky noted, raising a brow.

Then they all heard it . . . a high-pitched yell that was low at first, as if far away, but it soon became louder and louder until it was nearly on top of them.

"Everyone! Move back!" Sanji shouted, grabbing the three youngers and darting back in time to dodge the object that happened to fall right where the other rocks happened to be falling.

"What was that?" Luffy asked, his eyes wide as the dust cleared.

"I have no idea," Sanji said, waving away the dust and coming closer, someone had to be the leader while Zoro was away.

Everyone stood behind Sanji as he looked at what had fallen. All waiting for his approval for it to be okay or his disapproval for him to turn and say to them to get back. Sanji let out a groaning sigh, placing his hands on his hips.

"Come on guys—come see _who_ it is," he sighed out, his tone very much annoyed and the others were soon to find out why.

"What do you mean _who_?" Nami asked, stepping forward with the others to see what Sanji meant.

"What kind of a creature made such an outline?" Usopp whispered towards Chopper as they stared at the shape in the ground . . . the being just happened to fall right into the ground.

"I know this form!" Luffy exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Oh~ . . . oh my, I've seem to've fallen too far this time," came a voice from the hole, making the two pups instantly jump back.

Robin smiled, Sanji shook his head, and Nami's eyes widened as she watched the tall Vampire crawl out of his fallen hole.

"BROOK!" Luffy and Nami called in unison as they watched the afro Blood Warrior crawl out of the hole and nurse his wings.

"Oh . . . Luffy, Nami, Robin, Sanji . . . what are you doing here?" Brook asked with a confused blink and suddenly the surprise sunk more into the lengthy Vampire. "AH! What _ARE_ you doing here? !"

"That's what we were going to ask you!"

"Oh, silly me, yohoho!" the Vampire laughed as he straightened and transformed back into his human form.

"Still can't get the hang of flying huh Brook?" Sanji asked with a smile as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I'm afraid not," Brook admitted with a defeated shrug. "And here I've been a Blood Warrior for decades."

Brook's eyes soon caught notice of the three Werewolves in the group and he quickly jumped into his defenses.

"WAH! Werewolves!" he gasped, holding up his hands, claws out. "What are they doing here? !"

"Calm down, calm down," Sanji sighed, waving the Blood Warrior to calmness. "They're with us."

"As in . . . _traveling_ with you?" Brook asked, keeping a close eye on the three as he conversed with his fellow Blood Warrior.

"Yep," Sanji said, glancing back at the Werewolves very unafraid. "They're good Werewolves."

"Huh . . . I never knew there were any such beings," Brook said with a roll of his shoulders. "How though—did this happen?"

"Hhh, it's a long story," Sanji waved off the question to be answered another time. "Right now though, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"I _was_ on a mission," Brook admitted with a slump of his tall shoulders. "But recognized the Blood Moon's arrival and so sought out a town to keep myself in."

"We're doing that too!" Nami said, a smile placed on her features at seeing their old friend again for what seemed like ages!

"Then how justly it is that we run into each other, yohoho!" Brook chuckled, raising his thin arms.

"Wait, the Blood Moon is coming? !" Luffy gasped, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Of course you dummy!" Nami groaned, smacking Luffy upside the head. "Can't you feel your blood thinning out?"

"Well," Luffy looked down at his hands and bent his fingers slightly. "I just thought it was lack of feeding off of Zoro is all."

"Ugh! You've gone through this before when you were younger!" Nami groaned. "You didn't notice then? !"

Luffy only stared at her with lost eyes and it was then Nami decided to give up on the Blood Prince. She waved him off and sighed. She gave a shrug to the others who nodded in understanding . . . they all knew Luffy was a moron—even the Werewolves.

"I've heard about this happenings with the Vampires," Chopper said, taking a few steps forward, closer to the Vampires. "But only in books, is it dangerous?"

"It can be," Brook nodded. "If a Vampire isn't able to get enough blood he may very well run amuck and attack innocent people."

"So it's kind of like our New Moon," Chopper nodded.

"In a way," Brook motioned his own nod. "This time is when the moon shows our races for what we really are . . . cursed monsters."

"Those times can be quite scary," Usopp shivered and rubbed his bare arms.

"But we've evolved enough to where we can handle them," Sanji pointed out. "The world doesn't need to know us as cursed monsters than they already do. We're just as civilized like the rest—though I'm not too sure about the animalistic Werewolves here."

"You're animals too!" Usopp bit back in defense. "Wolf and Vampire are both beasts so stop putting yourself higher than us!"

"You know . . . I do believe this is where the Werewolf and Vampire races became at odds with each other," Robin spoke, jotting down notes in her journal about how yet another eternal war was about to break forth, expect this time in their own group.

"So what goes on at the Head Clan?" Sanji asked, coming up beside Brook.

"I cannot say," Brook said with another roll of his shoulders. "I left right when Luffy went out for his initiation, hopefully all's good though."

"From what we've been hearing it's not," Sanji mumbled out a sigh. "Well, shall you be so kind as accompany us towards the town we head to to lodge in for the Blood Moon?"

"Why I'd love to," Brook smiled with a nod. "I've been needing to catch up with what's been happening to my friends—all's well I hope?"

"Eh . . . it's a long story," Sanji sighed out, patting Brook on the back as the group started out towards their destined Vampire town.

* * *

"Well look at that," Augur spoke out loud, glancing upwards towards the moon and the shining stars.

"What's with your mumbling now?" Blackbeard groaned, rolling onto his other side as he warmed himself by the campfire and looked at the sniping Vampire.

"Oh, just thought you'd like to know the Blood Moon's coming," Augur said, glancing at the large dark Wolf Prince.

"What the he- - is that?" Blackbeard grumbled.

"You mean you don't know? !" Burgess nearly shouted, but quickly got a glare by Teach. "Oh that's right . . . you never became a Wolf Warrior and dealt with the Vampires that much."

"The Blood Moon is a special night for the Vampires," Laffitte spoke up, gazing at the wolves. "It's where the moon turns a shade of red that it resembles blood, it also signals the thinning of the Vampire blood to where they'd become monstrous in the thirst for it."

"Say what?" Blackbeard asked, raising a brow.

"It's, cough, cough, a time when the Vampires need an extra amount of blood, cough, cough!" Doc Q answered, covering his mouth from the others.

"So?" Blackbeard replied, uncaring. "You trying to warn me that you and Laffitte here are going to attack us Werewolves or something?" his gaze looking at Augur and then the other pale Vampire.

"No," Augur replied with a sigh, about to roll his eyes at the incompetence of their so-called leader. "I'm trying to hint at that it would be the perfect time to get the Blood Prince to feed off you."

"I ain't wanting him to bite me!" Blackbeard grumbled in dislike. "I already gave it a try and he didn't want to!"

"Hhh, don't you understand how starving he is now?" Augur asked, looking at the Werewolf and then turned to where Ace was, curled up, aching from the cold night's biting air. "When the Blood Moon comes his blood will thin out and he'll need more, so much more that he'll crave it . . . it's the ideal time for you to tempt him with your blood."

"If you don't want any chances of the boy happening to kill you if he ever escapes then we suggest you take this route," Laffitte said, his red lips pulling into a strange grin.

"You both are Vampires," Blackbeard said, coming to sit up and stare at them. "Aren't you loyal to the royal line? Why suggest things that can only hurt your Blood Prince, Head Blood Prince at that?"

"The royal line has done nothing for us," Augur said, shaking his head. "So we owe no allegiance to them."

"Well," Blackbeard let out a sigh, his eyes wandering towards Ace's form as he lay huddled to himself, away from the warming fire. "I suppose I could try it."

"You'll be sure to get good feedings if he's properly fed," Laffitte said with a nod. "This will ensure your chances at changing into a wolf."

"Well . . . I do like the sound of that," Blackbeard's lips pulled into a smirk as he rubbed his scruffled chin. "I very much like that, zehahahaha!"

"Yeah, but do you think the Blood Prince will do it?" Burgess spoke up, glancing over at the strong-willed Vampire who was now shivering, refusing to be with the others around the warm fire.

"We shall see how strong a will he has—won't we?" Augur said, wondering how long the Blood Prince/Blood Warrior could indeed last without blood . . . it shouldn't be long . . . not at all.


	31. The Blood Moon

**Hot Shot's girl: I'm SO sorry guys! I'm sorry I couldn't update in like a month! But I went to this Anime Ball on new year's eve with my family and me and my sister only had so much time to make six costumes . . . so our december was busy, busy, busy! I went as Boa Hancock, in the dress she wore at the Marineford ;P And then we dressed my dad up like Sengoku, lol. People REALLY liked him ;D Well on with the chapter. Enjoy! :D**

"Well . . . this should do fine," Sanji replied with a nod, placing his hands on his hips in satisfaction as he looked at the small cabin he and his fellow Vampires will be sharing during the Blood Moon.

"You guys sure?" Franky asked with a raised brow, looking at the rather weak-looking cabin.

"We're not as animalistic as you Werewolves when it comes down to moon-nights," Sanji said, taking their luggage and placing it on the small table before opening it and revealing quite a good amount of blood packets. "Just as long as we have enough blood we should be fine."

"Yeah," Franky let out a grumble as he crossed his arms and leant against the wall. "So we thought about Zoro . . . 'as long as he was _isolated_'."

"Don't worry Franky," Robin came up to the large Wolf Warrior and placed a soft comforting hand on his broad shoulder. "Everything will be alright this time. We have plenty of experienced Vampires looking out after the younger ones."

"Aw sis, you don't have to sound like we don't know what we're doing too," Nami said, waving the older Vampiress off. "It's not like this is our first time experiencing a Blood Moon and all. This has been happening throughout our whole life. So, young or not, we should be fine—right Luffy?"

Nami turned to the New Fang with an optimistic smile only to see the boy sitting on the couch, his knees pulled up to his chin as his arms wrapped around them securely. The boy didn't seem to look too well, this caught mosts attention.

"Oh my, Luffy are you alright?" Brook came up and sat next to the boy, placing a cautious hand on his shoulder only to feel him trembling.

The concern lacing his eyes were covered by his round dark jazz-glasses, but everyone could still feel their gaze upon them. Nami let out a heavy sigh and Robin slowly shook her head. Sanji only lit himself another cigarette and took a deep inhale for a good three seconds before exhaling.

"Yeah . . . about him," Sanji exhaled the smoke in his lungs, a forced lazy eye looking at his Blood Prince and close friend. "Don't worry Brook, we'll deal with him."

"But—what's wrong?" Brook asked, the concern now lacing in his voice as he looked down at the trembling teen who now seemed to be biting one of his kneecaps so hard a trail of blood began to fall down his shin.

"Great . . . I almost completely forgot that Luffy doesn't much prefer other blood now," Nami let out a groan, scratching her scalp in frustration.

"Meaning?" Brook asked.

"Oh just that Luffy actually fed off someone while they were still alive so now all the other blood he consumes that isn't from that person tastes like shi-," Nami let out a good explanation in her eyes as she rolled her shoulders.

Brook's jaw just dropped after hearing that. Everyone looked at him gap for a while before Sanji exhaled another lungful of smoke.

"We told you it was a long story," he muttered, taking yet another drag—all this tension lately seemed to have him smoking more than usual, it got quite annoying having to go through so many packs a day.

"Well . . . since we do have some time before night falls I suppose we could let you in on some things," Nami let out a sigh, coming to sit next to the continually gapping Blood Warrior.

* * *

"Saga? What are you doing?" Zoro came up to the Alpha and as he walked around the Pack seeing all the Warriors setting up barricades and even sharpening their claws.

"Don't you know what tonight is?" Saga asked with a chuckle as he set a barricade down with another one of his warriors before wiping his hands of the dirt that smeared them.

Zoro still looked as clueless as ever and so, rejecting to let a sigh fall out of his lips, Saga then threw his head back and laughed. As he clutched his chest and lurched forward he wiped his eyes as if he was crying. Zoro's brow only rose, wondering what was so funny.

"Were you really _that_ sheltered to _not _know about the Blood Moon?" Saga asked, chuckles still heavily accenting his voice.

Zoro's face scrunched into a scowl. Oh great . . . he has found yet another reason to make fun of him.

"Every Werepup at least knows what the Blood Moon is. They're taught about it at the early ages of their life," Saga said, managing his laughs and placing his fists on his hips, leaning forward towards the green wolf playfully. "Did your sire not think it necessary for you to learn about them?"

"Maybe he didn't," Zoro replied, letting out a sigh as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Care to explain since it's _so important_?"

"Fine, fine, no more making fun," Saga chuckled as he came to sit down on a log and looked up at the awaiting wolf. "Well the Blood Moon is a time when the Vampire are most vulnerable."

Zoro's right brow raised as he looked at his smirking friend. Vulnerable? If that were true then why the precautions? Zoro's eyes then glanced at the barricades being set up and the Wolf Warriors that were ushering the she-wolves and pups towards the center of the grounds, for better protection.

"Then why the barricades?" Zoro asked, motioning his head towards their direction.

"I said the Vampires were vulnerable, _not_ weak," Saga replied, raising his index finger and getting up with a sigh before motioning towards his busy Pack. "On this night is when the Vampires blood becomes so thin they return to their animalistic natures they continually keep denying they no longer have. Because of this they thirst for more blood than they usually take in on a daily basis. It's a good night to attack them, but also dangerous because this is the night when they are their fiercest—sort of like the New Moon for a Werewolf."

Zoro's eyes widened slightly. Fear suddenly sinking in. Thank goodness Saga couldn't see it right now though.

Even though Saga put it as a dangerous yet almost promising night Zoro saw deep into it. It was almost deadly to the Vampires. Their blood thinning out? That could never be good for one's health—Vampire, Werewolf, or Human!

"Can it kill them?" Zoro finally got up the guts to ask, not caring if his care for them shown in that statement to his friend.

Saga eyed him somewhat before letting his lips drop from the smile into a serious thin line. He gazed forward and up into the blue sky that had yet to show any signs of leaving into the night.

"Yeah," Saga's voice was now more solemn—knowing how his friend felt about their rival race. "That's why it's so dangerous to run into them during such nights . . . they'll do anything for blood . . . _anything_. Even revert to their old animalistic ways. That's the thing about animals . . . they don't care what or who gets hurt . . . as long as they're alive then they'll mow down anyone or anything in their path preventing that."

Zoro nodded his head slowly, keeping his words to himself. Saga was serious about this, meaning this was a serious matter for both their races. He could only think of what was happening to Luffy and the others . . .

"You want to hear something funny?" Saga then turned to him with a grin, trying to lighten the mood. "The Blood Moon actually effects _all_ Vampires—sucklings and all."

"How is that funny?" Zoro asked, raising his brow.

"Just at them being so different from us," Saga replied with a roll of his shoulders, knowing now Zoro wouldn't share in the same humor of the Werewolves as he once did. "The New Moon only affects wolves, yet the Blood Moon affects all age differences to the Vampires. Though it only comes ever decade unlike the New Moon that comes every month." With another roll of his shoulders Saga only looked apologetic. "Can't help our differences I guess."

"Guess not," Zoro whispered, bowing his head in thought, thinking about all Saga had just told him and wishing he would have been more discreetly taught about this from his sire.

If maybe he would have known about this—this vulnerability, then he would have stayed with them—especially Luffy 'cause God knows he can't handle any other blood than his own and . . .

No! No! He made his decision and he has to live with it. He was sure Franky and even that da- - Sanji had things under control. He has to expect that they can take care of everyone with him gone. Plus, it wasn't like he was the leader to begin with. He- - no he'd never want to be anything of the such—even to his strange little Pack . . .

Heh, you hear that? He's now starting to call them his strange little Pack. Mentally, but it's there. As if he was their Alpha—their leader, but that fact was never settled. There seemed to be no leader and yet . . . it seemed like he and Luffy were the only one holding their group together . . . Luffy more than most . . . so perhaps Luffy . . . no, no! He told himself he wouldn't be dwelling on these things by the moon god he wasn't!

"Zoro? You okay?" Saga asked, his voice pulling Zoro out of his thoughts. "You look conflicted. Thinking about something?"

"No, I'm fine," Zoro said, pulling off a well hiding smile as he shook his head. "So . . . is there anything I can help you out with?"

"Sheesh Zoro, you're my guest here," Saga replied, waving him off. "Guests aren't supposed to do anything . . . unless . . . you want to become one of my Wolf Warriors and help out?"

"Shuddap," Zoro snickered as he playfully punched Saga in the shoulder—it seemed like that Alpha always managed to pull out that question every single day recently . . . Zoro not knowing if it was jokingly or seriously indented in the background—especially after what Saga had said about the other Packs wanting him and his sire.

The two chuckled off together before Saga finally let up and let Zoro help him and the rest of the Wolf Warriors with the barricades.

* * *

"So . . . what is your decision Blood Prince Shanks?" Head Hunter Sengoku asked, raising a brow as he watched the redhead once again go through all the rules and privileges of being an Immortal Lord.

The other Immortal Lords that had managed to make it there for a, hopefully, singing of a new Immortal Lord were yet again only the Werewolves—except Doflamingo hadn't been there like he had said he wouldn't.

All of them were closely eyeing the potentially new Vampire Immortal Lord, wondering if the Hunters had finally managed to snab the envied Blood Prince—being the strongest Vampire besides the Head Blood. After years and years of asking perhaps it was going to finally pay off for the Hunters.

"Well," Shanks let out a sigh, placing the contract down and even the pen the Hunters had given to him for him to sign his name—the pen was empty of course, a contract signed by the Immortal Lords were meant to be signed in their own blood and so the Hunters remaining in the room, all waiting for him to prick his finger like the others and fill the pen and sign—it wasn't that hard. "It took me a while but I finally read it all."

Shanks was smiling like some teen idiot—that idiot would always act younger than his age and often times it annoyed Wolf Prince Mihawk to no end as he sat across the table, farthest away, and rolled his eyes. It seemed Shanks would always try to find a way to avoid things. Mihawk knew that Shanks didn't want to become an Immortal Lord and if so then he should just leave now and stop joking around like some suckling!

"And?" Sengoku continued to push, the Hunter Elders were becoming impatient and persisted on knowing Shanks' answer, he hated telling them to wait for the Vampire when their fathers and even grandfathers had been waiting for that Blood Prince's answers for decades!

"I'm still going to have to think about it," Shanks made a face as he looked back at the contract, scratching his left temple with his slightly extended claw.

"With all due respect Blood Prince Shanks," Sengoku spoke up, his back straightening as he clenched his hands together tightly behind his back, not wanting the others to see how frustrated he was becoming. "We have let you _think_ about it for a long time. A simple answer of yes or no would suffice."

"Are you sure?" Shanks asked, a playful smirk dancing across his features as he leant back in his chair with a slight playful purr. "'Cause I remember saying no for decades, perhaps even centuries, and yet you continued sending your lackeys asking me to become an Immortal Lord."

Everyone saw Sengoku tense at that statement. They even watched him close his eyes, inhaling and exhaling to calm his nerves before he decided to look back at the Blood Prince.

"You have my word that we shall no longer bother you if you wish to reply 'no' to the invitation," Sengoku swore, all he wanted was a 'yes' or 'no' NO more WAITING!

"Humans are so impatient," Shanks 'tsked' letting out a soft chuckle as he opened the pen and pricked his index finger, watching the blood slowly leak into the cartridge.

It was the longest wait anyone had ever felt in that room—as they watched the Blood Prince wait until the cartridge was full (Which was completely unnecessary, unless he had _that_ long of a name) and then going to write his name down on the dotted line.

Sengoku held his breath; the other Hunters in the room did as well. They couldn't believe this was finally happening—after asking for so long they finally had the strong Blood Warrior, who also happened to be a Blood Prince, as one of their Immortal Lords!

Leaning forward slightly Sengoku made sure to watch with his own eyes as the Blood Prince jotted down his name on the line, but something was terribly wrong! And judging by the way the other Immortal Lords were even leaning forward to watch the impossible man write down on the contract something was terribly wrong!

"Oh," they heard Shanks mutter as he took up the pen and began to flick it to get the blood coming out of it to write properly with.

Sengoku closed his eyes and bit the inside of his lip. This tension was going to be the death of him soon. He would not, absolutely NOT, be the one to tell the Hunter Elders that Blood Prince Shanks didn't join because he wasn't able to write his name on the contract properly!

Everyone watched Shanks start to scribble on the edge of the contract to get it writing and after seeing the blood red substance fall out in squiggly lines the redhead smiled with a nod before bringing the pen back to the dotted line where he would sign his name away to the Hunters and become an Immortal Lord for as long as the Hunters had need of them.

It was straining now—how Sengoku's neck stretched as far as it could to watch the Blood Prince write that name of his with his own eyes. He was leaning so far over the table, as were some other Hunters, that he was surprised he hadn't slipped and fallen over yet. The silence was horrible and the 'tick-tocking' sound in the background only made the tension and wait worse.

Sengoku's eyes watched the redheaded Vampire halt just before he wrote his name. He waited for a good couple of seconds before he glanced at the Vampire who's face seemed confused, he was even biting the bottom of his lips.

_Don't you dare back out now Red-haired!_ Sengoku shouted inwardly, if only he could express his feelings outward—if only.

His eyes widened as he watched Shanks' tanned hand grip the pen close to his palm, no way of holding it to even write now.

_DON'T!_

He then watched Shanks slowly raise his head, his face continually looking slightly confused and slightly torn.

_YOU!_

Brown eyes met pale ones and now the Vampire was staring directly into the Head Hutner's framed eyes. With a slow smile spreading across Shanks' lips, a smile that almost seemed apologetically, causing Sengoku's eyes to widen even more. The Hunter nearly jumped as the Vampire clasped his hands together, pen still in hand, as if he was about to pray, but his eyes still remained on the Hunter's.

"Would it be okay if I took sort of a test-trail at being an Immortal Lord?" Shanks' sudden answer caught everyone off-guard and a few Hunters finally managed to slip and hit the table, the other Immortal Lords leaning back in their chairs and looking at the Head Hunter for the answer.

_DARE!_

Sengoku closed his eyes tightly; he was well past his limit of patience. Everyone could see his trembling frame, and those trembles weren't because he was scared, no, no, FAR from it! His hands were clenched into fists on the meeting table, so tight that his knuckles were turning white. Inwardly he hoped that Shank would see his frustration and anger and either leave or sign the da- - contract! He could care less now! With all the turmoil that stupid Blood Prince was putting him through!

"And why . . ." Sengoku began to speak, opening his eyes and slowly looking back towards the Blood Prince who sat at the end of the table, directly opposite of him. "Would you want to do that?"

Even Sengoku's teeth was grinding together, loud enough for the other Hunters to back up slightly, each knowing what it was like to see the man explode before. If the Humans could hear it then no doubt the Werewolves and Vampire could as well, with that hearing of theirs.

"Well," Shanks let out a sigh, slumping his shoulders, gong back to scratching his temple and looking at the contract. "I've been thinking about this for a while, but I still don't know. You guys have been so persistent in getting me to come and I really didn't want to disappoint you."

_What the he- - is he doing? !_ Sengoku growled inwardly, seeing that look of apology on the Vampire and wondering if it was even an act—it must be! That Vampire would always play around with such serious matters! _That da- - Vampire!_

"But I'm still uncomfortable about this," Shanks continued, placing the head of the pen on his bottom lip and letting a fang extend from them to slightly scrape against it. "I mean being with new guys I haven't really worked with and then there's this thing of having to serve you guys until you don't need us anymore, which can be who-knows-when and I live for a very, very, long time and—"

"Just _what_ . . . don't you understand about it Blood Prince Shanks?" Sengoku asked, pinching the bridge of his nose with a groan.

"Well . . ." Shanks let out a sigh, looking through the contract. "Pretty much everything."

Sengoku let out a frustrated snort that almost sounded like mad laughter—had the Vampire already driven away his sanity? He leant his head back and then forward, looking at the Blood Prince whose eyes were wide and bright—as if he was still a suckling.

"That and I don't know if I'll like being an Immortal Lord," Shanks said with a firm nod, putting the contract and pen down as he crossed his arms. "Sure I get lots of benefits—protection for myself and my Clan, (which I really don't need) getting to be near Mihawk," at that he turned and gave the Wolf Prince a childish wave, the Wolf Warrior only turned his head away, but Shanks did happen to catch the light pastel color of his pale checks—that's 1 for Shanks!

Shanks quickly turned back to the Head Hunter and put on a serious expression as he folded his hands together and let his thumbs slowly rub his lips. "That's all I can say right now. All I want to know is if I'll like being an Immortal Lord and the only way to do that is to have a test-trial myself. What do you say Head Hunter?"

_I hate the idea! I hate the idea! I hate it! ! _Sengoku would scream inwardly as he grinded his teeth and continued to rub his temples to try and calm himself down—just who did Shanks think he was anyways? Trying to boss the Hunters around? ! Oh wait! He's the Vampire whom the Hunters have been trying to get on their side for decades! That's who! Knowing the Elders they'd immediately agree with him as long as he was with them!

"Of course I'll be acting like a full-time Immortal Lord in the test-trial," Shanks replied with a nod of his head. "I'll follow your rules and all—but I won't have signed on yet until I decide if I like being an Immortal Lord. Is that . . . okay with you Hunters?" Shanks asked, eyeing all the Hunters in the room who only turned their gazing towards the head who still clutched at his frustrated features.

"Whatever!" Sengoku blurted out. "Do as you want!"

"Great!" Shanks smiled and with a clap of his hands he stood up and walked over towards where the tall Head Hunter stood. "I'm glad we came to an understanding."

At that Shanks held out his hand to shake. Sengoku sighed but shook it firmly. He held the Blood Prince there for a moment before saying—

"To your wishes you will be treated like an Immortal Lord, but we will constantly be aware of your pending decision Blood Prince Shanks."

"Well then," Shanks' smile once again formed like that of a child's—one so mischievous. "I hope you guys don't start treating me with a little more importance than the others—just to keep me here."

Sengoku could hear the foreknowing in Shanks' voice. The Vampire was smart. He knew he'd be getting extra special attention from the Hunters since his answer was pending and Sengoku knew Shanks would be using it . . . that bast- - -.

"We shall see," Sengoku said, his facial features stern and unmoving to the Vampire's charms and holdings.

"It's been good doing business with you Head Hunter," Shanks said, taking is hand away back to his side and inclining his head. "But if you don't mind I have to be going. Tonight's the Blood Moon and if you're not careful I could end up attacking one of your favorite Immortal Lords."

Once again Shanks turned to playfully smile and wave to where Mihawk was seated. The Wolf now stood up and marched out of the meeting room. Sengoku only inwardly sighed. That was two Immortal Lords who weren't thrilled to have Blood Prince Shanks joining the title. He'd have to see to that—those Elders, despite their desperation to gain Shanks as an Immortal Lord, do NOT want to lose anymore than necessary.

"Have a well evening then—Blood Prince Shanks," Sengoku said with a polite bow, but Shanks only snickered and placed his fists on his hips playfully.

"You forgot my title Head Hunter," Shanks chuckled before thinking about it for a moment. "Well—_test_-title is more like it I guess."

Sengoku let out a sigh, but remained politely bowed and worded out the words Shanks wanted to hear—anything that would please him and keep him from leaving . . . that's what the Elders wanted from the Head Hunter.

"Immortal Lord Blood Prince Shanks."

* * *

Ace was trembling from where he sat on his knees. He would not even glance up at the moon as it slowly moved its way out from behind a cloud to shine its rays down on the occupants of the earth. Biting his bottom lip so hard that blood began to stain the earth was the least of Ace's cares right now.

He was aching all over and that overwhelming sense of thirst was killing him. Closing his eyes tightly he shook his head and continued to bang his forehead into the dirt, continuing so much that his face was nearly smeared all over with sweat, dirt, and grass. Opening his eyes was becoming a problem, all he could see was red and it was killing his pupils, feeling as if his eyes would burst and so he closed them to keep them from doing such a thing.

"Zehahaha, he's doing a bang-up job at keeping himself in line," Blackbeard chuckled, walking back to his small Pack with a bag full of blood packets he had stolen from a Vampire town they had passed not too long ago. "Here you go ya bloodsuckers."

Handing the bag to the Vampires they nodded and took out a few and began drinking away. Augur noticed how Ace had resorted into bloodying his forehead against the hard ground and only looked on at him with slight pity.

"The boy must be starving," Augur said, taking a large gulp of blood. "He hasn't eaten in days, maybe even a week, and what he has eaten was only small amounts of raw meat. Certainly not enough to keep himself together—especially tonight."

"He has a very strong will," Laffitte said with a nod, taking a large gulp of blood himself. "It seems that every drink we Vampires take our mouth still feels like cotton, full of thirst. I can't imagine what he's going through."

"You really think this will work?" Blackbeard asked, looking at the groaning Blood Prince.

"It all depends on him," Augur said. "But I believe there will be no way Ace will be able to resist any kind of blood given to him tonight—not even yours."

"If you say so," Blackbeard let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his head as he came over to where the Vampire was now sinking his fangs into the hard ground, biting through rocks and weeds with those strong jaws. "Hey, Blood Prince, you don't look so good."

He watched the younger's body freeze. The silver cuffs that were now cuffing his hands together behind his back clenched into hard fists, his claws pricking his palm and now his blood was getting all over the lower portion of his back, his wrists looked in the worst shape—Blackbeard could even swear he could see cartilage from the silver's rubbing so rough.

"I know you haven't eaten in a while and I know what tonight is," Blackbeard said, stepping close to the raven-haired Blood Warrior, who still remained still. "Look if you don't eat anything Doc says you can die—and I can't have that now can I?"

Blackbeard halted, he could hear the groans and moans coming from Ace's mouth that was now full of dirt and rock and weed. The boy was in pain and he knew this. He probably felt like he hadn't eaten in a decade!

"Hey, look at me," Blackbeard said, going up and grabbing the Vampire by the hair to pull his face from the earth, but as he did this Ace turned swiftly and kicked his legs out from under him, spitting the dirt from his mouth at him.

"GO TO HE- - YOU SON OF A BIT- -! !" Ace shouted, growling dangerously at him, his whole body shaking and threatening him to shut down.

"What the he- -? !" Blackbeard growled, sitting up and holding his aching back. "You little brat!"

"I know what you're trying to do! And I WILL. NOT. YEILD! I WILL kill you I swear I will! Once I'm free your head is mine! !" Ace swore.

"Is that so?" Blackbeard growled, standing up and wiping the dirt from his clothes before bending down and pulling at Ace's hair, making the Blood Prince stand up on weak legs. "Just tell me HOW you're going to kill me when you, yourself, are about to DIE? ! You da- - Vampire! You don't know anything!"

At that Blackbeard shoved Ace back into the ground. The Vampire let out a groan until the Werewolf backed away from him and left him.

"'Don't worry, he'll come around' you say!" Blackbeard growled, coming back to where the others sat around the campfire. "Bah!"

"Will it really work Vampires?" Burgess asked, looking at the Vampires of their group.

"Give it time," Augur said with a nod of his head, his eyes keeping on the nearly broken Vampire who laid a few feet from them. "The night has only begun."

* * *

Franky looked up and noticed the strange shade of blood red the moon was now wearing tonight. This must be the Blood Moon the Vampires had been talking about. So very similar to the New Moon, yet so very different. He turned and looked at Usopp and Chopper who were getting tired while waiting outside the cabin and slowly began to doze off.

Franky let out a sigh, getting up from his chair and knocking on the cabin's door.

"You guys doing okay in there?" he asked.

Sanji came towards the door and replied they were all doing fine, even Luffy, but Franky could still hear the dryness in his voice, like he had been wandering a desert for weeks with nothing to drink. It was deadly, the way Franky thought of it and was glad the Werewolves never had to go through something like that—even if the New Moon was similar in effects it still wasn't anything like _this_.

He just hoped they'd all be okay—even Luffy . . . the poor lad.

"How is he doing?" Nami asked, continually holding a glass full of blood with a straw in her mouth, looking completely normal, except for the fact of how many glasses she has had of it.

"He seems to be doing fine so far," Brook said, sitting next to the Blood Prince who was reluctantly drinking a packet of blood. "That's right Luffy, drink it all."

Once Luffy was done with it he wiped his mouth and tried not to gag this one up like last time. He covered his mouth with a trembling hand before he turned to everyone else, awaiting his answer. He gave them a smile and 'thumbs-up' before turning his face back away from and almost tossing this packet of blood from his stomach contents as well.

"Hhh, good, you be sure to drink up Luffy," Nami let out an eased sigh before turning to come sit at the table with Robin who was reading a book and slurping her own cup of blood down.

"He won't last you know," came Robin's almost quiet response.

Nami turned her ginger eyes towards Robin with slight shock. She let the straw pop from her mouth before sayng—

"Robin? Why'd you say that?"

"Because," Robin replied, keeping her eyes on her book as she turned a page. "He's disposing of the blood he just digested as we speak."

Nami gasped as she turned to see it was true. Brook was bent over the boy as he let loose the unsettling substance that had just been in his stomach not two minutes ago.

"Luffy!" She gasped, her and Sanji rushing to his side. "You need that!"

"I . . . know," he moaned out, letting off a weak smile, blood slowly running down his lips. "I can't though . . . I can't!"

Luffy bowed his head, tears pricking at his eyes from how much he was hurting. One was because of what the moon was doing to his body right now, two was how he longed to have Zoro with him right now—not just as a feeding partner, but someone to be close to him and help him . . . sure the others were trying to do that, but they weren't as close as Zoro was . . . never as close.

"Shi-!" Sanji cursed, turning around and running a hard hand roughly thought his golden locks. "I didn't want to do this, but we may have to get Chopper in here."

"What? Why?" Brook asked, his bony hands still placed gently on Luffy's trembling shoulders.

"Because he's going to need to be fed that blood somehow," Sanji replied, motioning for Nami to come towards Luffy.

"What are you doing?" Brook asked, stepping back as the tangerine came and made Luffy lay down on the couch before pulling out of her sack a few ropes.

"We're going to need to hold him down," Nami replied as she began to bind the boy. "Will you help me Brook?"

"Oh, sure," the tall Blood Warrior nodded before coming to help the young Vampiress.

Luffy's shaking only worsened as he felt them binding him. Shaking his head to and fro rapidly he began to whine against his restrainers.

"No, no, no!" he cried, now continuing to struggle.

"Cram it Luffy," Sanji came up and planted a boot to his face. "Hey! Chopper! Get in here!"

The little Werepup quickly opened his eyes and made his way inside. With his medical pack in hand he looked determined to solve the problem probably related to Luffy. Even though he was in a room full of bloodthirsty Vampires he was set on helping the helpless—and that was indeed Luffy.

"We're gonna need to feed him through tube," Sanji said with a nod.

"What's going on in here?' Franky asked, concern laced in his features as he stood in the doorway, Usopp trembling behind him, but intent on seeing what was happening here, he braved up and peeked around Franky.

"You need to leave, now!" Nami said, pointing at them to shoo away.

Franky and Usopp watched Chopper scurry towards Luffy who was shaking on the couch, ropes tied all around him to keep him in place. Franky nodded before pointing at the Vampires.

"No eating Chopper—you hear?" at that Franky turned and ushered Usopp out with him.

Chopper didn't even look remotely frightened. In fact he looked the most determined out of everyone to get Luffy under control and that is exactly what he did.

"Hand me that I.V. Sanji," Chopper said, pointing towards where it lay against the wall.

"Sure thing doc," Sanji said, trotting over to grasp it in hand.

"Zoro," Luffy's mumbles were barely audible, but they were heard—especially when his mumbles turned into cries—and his cries in screams. "ZORO! !"

* * *

Zoro opened his eyes, a sudden ache forming in his chest, like a boulder had just dropped on his insides. Getting up from his bed he sat at the edge and placed his hand over his chest, but hissed, feeling as if his whole body was brushed from an unseen crush.

So Zoro got up, he got up and walked around at first. Nothing much to do in his dark room and so he turned to leave, wondering if Saga was outside with the other warriors tonight. He probably was and so there was no harm in keeping the Alpha company—especially from a friend.

Upon heading outside Zoro glanced up at the blood red moon. Its rays were so bright you could look down and see a shadow engulf you. Quite opposite of the New Moon and so Zoro found some peace in it . . . but that peace was quickly crushed away once he felt the need to break out in a run . . . a run that he knew would take him straight to Luffy and the others.

The Vampire had need of him, and it was probably his hunger. Zoro closed his eyes and shook his head; refusing to think of all the ways Luffy was now in pain. He couldn't go to him—he just couldn't.

"I'm sorry Luffy," Zoro whispered as he took a deep inhale of the night air and made his way towards the barricades where the Wolf Warriors were more or likely standing guard.

Stopping in his tracks Zoro blinked before looking around and seeing no one at their guard station. He looked around a few trees or objects before he realized he was the only one here.

"Weird," Zoro muttered to himself before placing his hands in his pockets and walking around, hoping they were just playing some sort of joke and were off drinking and eating . . . but that wasn't the case either.

Suspicion began to sink deeper and deeper and suddenly Zoro caught something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and quickly ran towards it. Kneeling down he bent towards the horridly injured Wolf Warrior who was groaning and moaning out whimpers.

"What happened to you? !" Zoro asked, looking at the poor thing who opened his eyes to stare widely at Zoro.

"No!" he gasped through pained teeth, his hand digging into Zoro's arms, even the claws sunk in, but Zoro only winced slightly. "You have to get out of here!"

"Why?" Zoro asked. "Is it Vampires? !"

The warrior's eyes only rolled back behind his head and he lay still. Zoro checked his vitals but realized he was still alive. With a relieved sigh he placed him down and stood up, scanning the area.

It was then he noticed the other Wolf Warriors lain about, looking as if they were attacked by a whole Clan of Vampires. Zoro growled, baring his fangs, if that were true then he'd surely avenge them!

Before he knew it though something hit him hard in the back. Gasping out, Zoro hit the ground hard. His head hitting it twice with as hard an impact that he took. Groaning in pain Zoro felt the weight lift from him and he looked up, his eyes widened.

"Saga!" Zoro gasped, looking up at his friend who knelt down to him, a strange smile plastered upon his face.

"What are you doing awake Zoro?" Saga asked, there was a strange tone in his voice, a slight growl, and a slight echo, so very strange.

"What the he- - happened to you? !" Zoro asked, quickly getting to his feet and gazing at the Alpha.

He had a right to ask that. Saga looked . . . he didn't know what he looked like. His clothes were torn and blooded, blood coating his chin and neck as if he had just ripped into something. There was an animalistic look in his eyes—something not Werewolf—or even Vampire for that matter.

"Was it a Vampire? !" Zoro asked, his eyes wide with concern, trying to ignore the strange casualness his friend wore right now.

"A Vampire?" Saga asked, looking almost playfully thoughtful. "A Vampire did run by here some time ago."

"Did it do this to your Warriors?" Zoro asked, motioning towards the downed wolves. "Did you kill it?"

"Yesssss, I did," Saga said, he even licked his lips at this sentence getting a point through to Zoro, but Zoro's fear wouldn't settle unless he knew for sure.

"Did you kill and eat it?" Zoro asked, taking a step closer towards his friend who began to shake at the shoulders. "Saga what's wrong? Please, tell me."

Suddenly the Alpha threw his head back with a loud laugh, quickly followed by a pitched howl. Zoro closed his eyes and tried to ignore the ringing in his ears from the pitch, but as he opened them he gazed at his friend and waited. Waited for him to answer.

"I . . . understand now . . . what you meant," Saga slowly responded, letting his head hang pack like he was some motionless doll, the sight disturbing Zoro to no end, and his body trembled with want to help his friend.

Zoro watched his head lull down to his chest and as he picked up his bloodied hands, claws even still fully extended, he began to shake. That strange smile returning to his face.

"It was alive—all of it—was alive!" he began to chuckle, his entire body was shaking now and Zoro was about ready to come up to him and shake him back to normality, but halted as he watched his friend's tongue dart out of his mouth and lick at the blood in his lips. "He was delicious."

Zoro's eyes widened, knowing EXACTLY what Saga was now talking about. Zoro had no choice now, lurching forward he placed both hands on Saga's shoulders and shook him to get his eyes on him, but it only seemed his head shook with the shakes, like it was lifeless.

"Saga, tell me what you did!" Zoro demanded, continuing to shake him until he picked up his head and looked at his direction, even if he wasn't looking at him at least he got him to lift his head.

"You were right," Saga only continued to say; his fangs born in a wicked grin. "He tasted excellent."

"Where is the Vampire, Saga? !" Zoro asked, giving his friend another firm shake.

"He's dead," Saga said, biting his lip to keep himself from breaking out into another fit of laughter.

"Did you—kill him?" Zoro asked, confusion in his features.

Zoro knew that those who fed off one another could never kill the other. Such was the curse so how did Saga . . .?

"He died," Saga said with a roll of his shoulders, his sanity still off and on at times. "But he was so angry and the moon was so red . . . just like his blood."

"Saga—I don't think it was such a good idea to ea—" Zoro began but noticed the look on Saga's face, it looked horrified.

"Zoro?" the Alpha whispered as if he was a helpless child.

"What's wrong Saga? !" Zoro asked, his eyes widened with fear for his close friend now.

Zoro knew this was bad. His friend had devoured a crazed Vampire and now that insane blood was flowing through him, doing who-knows-what to him. Zoro gasped, watching the wolf steal himself away and then began to rub his arms violently.

"Why—why is it so cold? !" Saga asked, shaking like a leaf.

"Saga," Zoro took a step forward but halted upon seeing Saga lurch forward and grab at his face. "Saga!"

The Alpha let out a howl of pain and Zoro watched in horror as his body transformed before him. No, not into his human/wolf form, but it was different. His hands and feet changed into that of a wolf's, but that was all. His fangs grew, along with his claws and his hair only continued to grow and grow to where it was now flowing in the wind.

"Saga!" Zoro gasped out the whisper, backing away slightly just in sheer shock.

The Werewolf's eyes had gone completely wild and red—just like a Vampire's . . . so unlike a Werewolf's silver. Zoro didn't know what was happening to his friend but he had to help. Somehow he had to help!

"Saga are you there? !" Zoro asked, praying his friend was fine, and not blinded by the insane blood running through him, ever being affected by the Blood Moon.

"Zoro," the voice emitting from his friend sounded almost demonically and Zoro shivered at the chill it sent out. "Why don't you stay? I can be your Alpha, and you my warrior."

"Saga you're not yourself," Zoro said, motioning with his hands to ease down, slowly walking to the right as Saga walked to the left, both eyeing each other cautiously.

"Everyone wants you—you know that right?" even though the words were coming out the expressions on Saga's face was nothing but insanity. "But I found you first!"

"Saga . . ." Zoro tried to warn him to remain calm, but all calmness seemed to drain away from the insane form as he lunged at Zoro.

Gasping Zoro let his back hit the ground, his legs up in defense as he brought out his claws to shield from Saga's own.

"Stay here! Stay here! Stay here!" Saga continued to chant drool oozing from his mouth right onto Zoro's face as the green wolf struggled to keep his friend from sinking his claws into him.

"You need help Saga!" Zoro growled, bending his knees all the way to his chest and then pushing out as hard as he could to kick the wolf off of him.

Rolling over Zoro managed to stand back up and look at the crazed wolf who was already on his feet and so once again the two circled.

"Stop this! Gain control!" Zoro shouted, but nothing seemed to be getting through this _animal_.

So now Zoro had no choice. He'd have to fight him, beat him to near the inch of his life, if that's what it took . . . to keep him from hurting others . . . or himself. It was all he could do.

Zoro bent low and dug his clawed fingers into the ground. He closed his eyes for a short moment before opening them, a silver gleam staring right into crazed blood red ones. With a snarl Zoro charged forward, in his charge he changed into his wolf form and rammed Saga right off his feet.

Saga hit the ground with a 'thud!' but he was quick to regain his ground, rolling over and digging his own claws into the dirt for a push as he charged the green wolf. The wolf yelped as the Alpha came upon him and rammed him into a tree. Sliding down the Tree Zoro shifted into his human/wolf form and rammed Saga right in the legs, flipping him over.

As the two clashed it now became a struggle for strength, each one pushing against each other, trying to make the other yield, but it was an even match of brawns. Zoro now shifted back into his human form and swung his leg to create a fierce kick to the abdomen. Saga grunted, but he remained unmoved.

Zoro's eyes widened as Saga took a hold of his ankle and tossed Zoro clear across the barricades. Hopping over them was easy and it wasn't long before Saga made his way towards the groaning and aching wolf as he lay there on the ground, trying to regain his composure. Saga bent down and took a good hold of Zoro's hair, bringing him up he cackled.

Acting quickly Zoro brought his claws around and sliced Saga across the face. He darted back, letting go of Zoro as he held onto his face and wailed. Zoro caught his breath and stood up, watching the wolf with pity—why had Saga gone and been so reckless? !

Zoro sighed out before bringing out his claws once more. He had to do this—for Saga.

The wolf turned to the oncoming warrior and quickly darted back. He turned and ran off, thus making Zoro run after him. The chase lasted for only a few minutes—that was because Saga set the pace, but he soon turned when Zoro was too close and managed to slice him right in the side.

"GAH!" Zoro gasped, holding onto his wound as Saga came down at him with his claws once more, this time his whole hand sunk into his shoulder, pinning him to the ground.

Biting his lips Zoro held back his painful howls. He had to be strong in front of Saga's crazy eyes. If he showed any vulnerability then who knows what Saga would do. Zoro gasped as he dodged his head from being bitten and once again.

Knowing it would hurt, Zoro managed a kick to get Saga off of him, his hand coming out of his shoulder with a 'shlick!' made Zoro nearly roll over in pain, but he had no choice but to ignore.

Holding onto his shoulder Zoro stood up and watched his friend run around madly. Growling and biting at trees until he noticed the moving form.

_Saga . . . why did you do this Saga, why?_ Zoro inwardly sorrowed for his friend—he didn't know if he could help him . . . what if . . . what if he had to kill him?

He couldn't, Zoro couldn't kill his only friend . . . who was still alive. Closing his eyes he could see the two of them as pups, playing around with each other until Zoro's sire came and took him away, though Saga always smiled and said he'd be there next time he saw him . . . Saga and Kuina had always been so close to him, Usopp and Chopper were as well but they were his little brothers—these two he could compete against and spar with . . . they shared a different bond and yet Saga . . . he . . .

Zoro let go of his shoulder and watched as Saga charged him. Sighing out he closed his eyes and started at him. Once he opened his eyes he gained enough speed that he jumped above and watched Saga follow him into the air.

"I'm sorry," Zoro apologized as he brought down his claws, hard, right onto the wolf's chest.

He heard the Alpha cry out in pain and then as he landed, he turned to watch Saga fall to the ground—motionless. Zoro ran up to him and quickly checked his vitals. He was fine, just unconscious.

"Thank god," Zoro sighed out in relief, glad he hadn't killed his friend—that his friend was stronger than he seemed.

Zoro stopped upon hearing a hissing sound. Turning around he found a few hungry Vampire stumbling into the Pack. Looking around Zoro knew it was only him against them. Bringing out his claws he charged and defended this Pack that had took care of him.

He would not let these blood-crazed monsters touch his friends. He'd defend them . . . like a friend was supposed to do.

* * *

"Try it now," Augur said, motioning his head towards the Blood Prince who was shaking all over now, as if he was having a seizure.

"You sure?" Blackbeard asked, glancing at the Blood Prince himself, he was NOT in the mood to get kicked at again.

"It's pretty late," Doc Q spoke up. "Cough, go ahead—he's probably half dead by now."

"It's now or never," Burgess replied with a roll of his shoulders.

Blackbeard inhaled so much that his chest poked out, as if he was some cocky bast- - -. He stood up and walked over to where Blood Prince/Blood Warrior Portgas D. Ace lay. If he thought the boy looked bad from where he lay while sitting at the campfire he looked even worse close up.

"Shi- kid, what are you doing? !" Blackbeard gasped, kneeling down to see the Vampire biting nearly through his own wrist, blood all over his mouth and the ground beneath. "You need your own blood da- - it!"

Ace quickly snapped at Blackbeard, his bloodshot eyes red and fangs sharp. Blackbeard darted back; Ace was vicious during this time. His eyes continued to wander toward Ace's wrist and the first thought that came into his mind was how on earth he managed to get his hands laying before him when they were once behind him. Blackbeard shook his head, not really caring for that fact.

Doc Q said the Blood Moon is a night when the Vampires blood becomes quite thin, deadly thin. If Ace was resorting to this then he could very well die. His blood was already thin enough as it was and Blackbeard couldn't have the kid die—not until he became a Wolf!

Blackbeard blinked his vision back towards Ace's blood red eyes. He watched him take up his other wrist, one that wasn't bitten into yet and readied to bite it through.

"I said quit!" Blackbeard shouted, coming up to him and grasping him around the torso, squeezing him so tight that the Vampire's arms were kept at his sides.

He could feel Ace's body thrash around to be free, like he had caught some untamed wild animal that was in no way used to captivity.

Through Ace's crazy growls and hisses Blackbeard didn't let go. He was not going to let him die on his watch—not when he was so close to becoming a Wolf!

Everyone was watching as Blackbeard took the Vampire into his arms and held him there so as not to let him hurt himself. Blackbeard grumbled and wondered how on earth he was going to reason with him in this kind of state.

"Look kid. I told you, you could have some of my blood, just don't go and try drinking your own! Da- - it, you don't have enough for that!" Blackbeard said, managing to turn Ace in his arms and push his face towards his neck, but the strange thing was—Ace was resisting the guidance of his hand.

Blackbeard was a bit surprised. He thought the Vampire would just bite him; he was not really himself right now after all. Blackbeard didn't want to be bitten by a Vampire any much more than Ace wanting to bite him. He's heard they have the sharpest fangs in the world and he wasn't sure if he wanted to test out that fact.

But he had no choice. He didn't want Ace to somehow get free and hunt him down. He couldn't have that at all and so he pushed Ace's head down more, but the Vampire prince continued to refuse.

"Alright, I see," Blackbeard chuckled slightly before withdrawing his hand and just holding Ace there. "I'm not letting go until you yield prince."

Blackbeard sighed and gazed into the night, the shade of red illuminated everything. Glancing up he watched the moon, sometimes the clouds would cover to caress over it. He could feel Ace trembling in his grip and it wasn't long before he felt something wet and thick drip onto the skin of his neck. Blinking Blackbeard turned his head towards Ace and noticed the Vampire biting into his own lip, a line of blood falling from off of his chin right onto Blackbeard's neck.

The Vampire was really going all out to resist. Hurting himself to keep himself in check if he had to. Blackbeard still didn't like this. He couldn't have the Vampire hurting himself.

"Look I don't want to do this anymore than you do," Blackbeard spoke, wondering if his words were even getting through to the Vampire at this state. "But I just can't have you exacting revenge on me. Look, after I become a wolf I'll let you go and you can see your brother again . . . if you continue doing this then there's a high chance you won't ever see him again."

Blackbeard wasn't saying this to, in any way, comfort the da- - Vampire. No, far from it. He could care less how Ace felt. All he wanted was to get this over with and make sure his chances of becoming Head Alpha were at their highest, with no Blood Prince out to get him.

Blackbeard let out a groan and roll of his eyes. He looked back up at the moon and wished there was some way he could convince the moon god to get this da- - Vampire to bite him already. He wanted it over with and was tired of waiting. That and he didn't want Ace to die just yet.

He had to hand it to him that his will was strong. Stronger than he had thought it would have been. It's nearing twilight and Ace still refused. It's like he had some death wish or something. If he didn't feed now, that loss of blood would kill him.

"Hmph, and here you Vampires say we're thick skulled," Blackbeard replied with an almost complete scowl, but the scowl quickly vanished as he sucked in a quick breath of air and widened his eyes. "Geh!"

He did it! The Vampire finally bit him! And da- - those fangs were sharp as all get out!

Blackbeard closed his eyes and tried blocking out the pain of those things ripping into precious muscle, but it wasn't as easy as he thought. Grinding his teeth together so hard he nearly chiseled them away. Something that caught his attention through it all though was something soft and wet falling on his neck.

Opening his eyes he turned towards the feeding Vampire prince and noticed something off—something he didn't think a Vampire could do in an animalistic state like this.

He was crying.

* * *

"How are you all feeling?" Franky asked, watching the Vampires all come out, looking as if they hadn't gotten enough sleep. "What's the matter with you guys? We gave you the whole day afterwards to sleep."

"It was hard to get any with Luffy," Nami groaned, stretching her arms.

"Is Luffy okay?" Usopp asked. "How did Chopper do, being with you guys?"

"We didn't eat him if that's what you're wondering," Sanji muttered, coming out with a slumbering Werepup in his arms. "Here, take him."

"I gotcha Chopper," Usopp said, taking him from Sanji's arms and holding the pooped little one close.

"What about Luffy?" Franky asked.

"See for yourself," Sanji motioned inside towards the couch where Luffy lay, sleeping peacefully.

Everyone let out a contended sigh, seeing Luffy like this. Franky and Usopp had heard his screams the other night and now that he was resting . . . it was just a big relief.

"Maybe we should wait another night before heading out," Franky said with a nod.

"I agree," Sanji let out a sigh. "Well . . . since we're up. I might as well make something for everyone."

And so Sanji walked inside towards the kitchen, rolling his sleeves up. The worst was over.

* * *

"I'm really sorry for all this Zoro," Saga said scratching at his bandages that the nurses had just so lovingly wrapped around him. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright Saga," Zoro said, swinging his pack over his shoulder. "I understand."

"If you understand then why are you leaving?" Saga asked, looking at his long time friend with eyes pleading him to stay.

"I stayed longer than I should have," Zoro said, his eyes falling to the ground. "I told you I couldn't stay long."

"I see," Saga said, bowing his head before inhaling and standing up, extending his hand to his friend.

"Have a good journey then my friend."

Zoro smiled and took Saga's hand with a firm nod.

"You too my friend."

"You be sure to visit sometime alright?" Saga said, pushing Zoro on for him to go.

"I will," Zoro said, waving at his friend before turning straight to the road ahead of him.

He had no clue what he was going to do now . . . but he needed to learn to stop depending on others and do things himself. Choose his own paths, fight his own fights. With that thought in mind Zoro strode off and thanked Saga once more for his help with a wave.

Zoro was off once more.

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay guys sorry, but updates may be going slow now thanks to my dad who signed me up to some publishing company who now wants me to write a book . . . yeah . . . a REAL book . . . so I'm gonna have to study up on writing (Since I personally think I'm not the best at it) and then think up a story and all that stuff! DX Ah! I don't know what I'm gonna do! DX BUT! I will still try to get to you my lovely fans ;D WISH ME LUCK! ! !**


	32. The Largest Vampire Mansion

"Man . . . that was brutal without Zoro . . . sigh, I miss Zoro," Luffy moaned as he slumped over like a limp rag doll, torso up.

"Stop moping," Nami groaned with a roll of her eyes that were now scanning everyone who was just about ready to head off. "Everyone ready?"

"Yep!" Chopper chirped, nodding his head once he placed all his medical ointments in his pack, Usopp already ready next to him.

"Where again are you heading?" Brook asked, looking at the group.

"Towards Water 7, right Franky?" Nami turned her head towards the largest of their group, and only Wolf Warrior that was still traveling with them.

"That's right sis." Franky gave Nami a thumbs up and a toothy grin.

"You ever been there Brook?" Luffy suddenly asked, his wide curious eyes only the tall Blood Warrior.

"A few times," Brook mentioned with a nod. "It's a nice, but strange town I suppose."

"Not used to the whole 'Vampire living with Werewolf & Human thing?'" Sanji asked, a knowing smirk on his features.

"N-No, and I'm not sure if I ever will be," Brook admitted, glancing down and fiddling with his lengthy fingers.

"Don't sweat it man," Franky came up to the tall warrior, patting him on the back roughly. "You'll get used to it once traveling with this crazy Pack."

"Clan!" Luffy bit back.

"Hhh! Don't start that again!" Nami snapped at the boy to make that remark final.

* * *

"How did things go Shanks?" Dragon asked, sitting on his throne and looking at the Blood Prince/Blood Warrior as he entered the room, his ever-ruby eyes scanning the redhead for a good while.

"Well I became an Immortal Lord—if that's what you're wanting to know," Shanks replied, scratching the back of his head. "Well . . . sorta."

"What do you mean 'sorta'?" Dragon asked, a brow rising, he himself leaning a little forward in his dark throne.

"I've told you before I don't want to become an Immortal Lord," Shanks said with a sigh, his tone downward and light, but it soon changed once he perked his head up with a grin he's mastered through the decades. "But I never protested to being a _test_-Immortal Lord."

"What exactly did you do Shanks?" Dragon let out a sigh, letting his back hit against the throne with a soft 'thump' as he let out a groaning sigh.

"I got them to accept me as a test-Immortal Lord," Shanks said, coming towards the table in the center of the room and partially sitting on it. "It's my way of tricking them to never become one."

"How will that work exactly?" Dragon didn't look bought.

"Well—they'll treat me like one, or a potential one, I'll act similar to one and in the end I'll decline their 'so gracious' offer," Shanks answered with a sure nod.

"You're real intent on not listening to your authorities aren't you?" Dragon let out another sigh as he sat upright in his throne.

"Never even listened to Roger . . . when he reigned," Shanks let off a faint chuckle at the memory of his adolescence with that patient Head Blood—such a nice Vampire he was . . . did so many things for him . . . things he'll never be able to repay.

"I know," Dragon let out another sigh as he stood from his throne and went towards the large windows to peer out at the night skies with its boundless amount of stars. "Things are just so out of place right now that it's hard when others wish to go at it differently." Turning he looked at Shanks with dark eyes.

"Hey, I still have those Hunters under my fingers," Shanks raised his hands up defending himself. "I'm the Vampire they've been wanting on their side since they got Mihawk remember?"

"I know that . . . but . . ." he turned once more towards the windows. "Times are changing for the worse. Dangers are appearing that can threaten the very likes of our race."

Shanks' attitude darkened, hearing Dragon's tone like this. He hasn't been this serious since when he first became Head Blood . . . on the matters of the new Blood Prince, Ace.

"My son's ran off and is still currently out there thinking he can never come home and our Head Blood Prince, who will take this mantle after me, is missing. I've sent Blood Warriors all over the land to Vampire towns, even Human towns, and no one has see him."

Dragon closed his eyes, baring his teeth slightly as he grinded them softly together, showing his frustration. His sharp long fangs gleamed against the moonlight, but quickly vanished behind his tanned lips once more. He straightened and looked back at the redheaded Blood Prince who would have to take position of Head Blood if something wasn't done to find the two missing Blood Princes.

"I'm sure you know how the Elders have hounded me to find those two," Dragon's eyes were on Shanks and the redhead nodded.

"I know how 'persuasive' they can be," Shanks muttered, turning his gaze away from his Head Blood. "They can make you feel like if you don't hang your laundry out to dry it'll be the end of the Vampire race."

"Then . . . since you are in the position try to ask the Hunters about Ace and Luffy," Dragon pleaded. "I know the Hunters wish for all our royalty to dwindle away, but you, being an Immortal Lord, can find ways to get them to help . . . for your services."

Shanks nodded. He got the idea. It had been a while since he last saw that little bundle of energy and even a good long while since he last saw Ace—the two of them had devised a plan to find Luffy for the sake of saving him from so many dangers . . . now look how their plans had backfired to the max. It was irony, pure irony.

"Oh," Dragon lifted his head as he remembered the other matter that had just come up. "Another thing that you should be aware of Shanks."

Shanks turned his deep brown gaze towards the Head Blood and motioned he had his attention.

"Kento and Kalma's son has gone missing," Dragon sighed out yet another frustration. "Another Blood Prince has gone missing."

* * *

Inhaling and then exhaling Zoro opened his eyes and looked up at the bright sun. He felt better to be traveling normally again. By day than by night. Not to say he didn't miss those days of traveling like that though . . . those days was when he was with his friends and loved ones . . . his true Pack.

Shivering slightly as a cool morning breeze passed by him he turned back to look at the road he had tread. It had been a while since he had last seen them, and he had put good miles into distancing himself from the others. Had it been a month since? No perhaps two? Or two and a week. Ah! The days slipped his mind as he traveled, but the time being separated from them still hurt.

He could still feel Luffy's hurt from his departure deep in his chest. It had hurt for a long while when he had first left. Slowly that pain began to seep away, but there was still a great longing and it baffled him to no end how Luffy still wanted to be near him even after all he had done to him.

Zoro would have to mentally beat himself up for thinking back on such a wretched thing. Of what he had done to Luffy, and how—even at the memory—the thought still arouses him like nothing on earth. Groaning whenever this would happen he'd only scold himself more and jump into nice cold creeks, keeping to reminding himself how because of this problem he can't go back to the others.

He had to tame the animal within—and perhaps without as well. He was, after all, a full-blooded Werewolf, heck he was even a Wolf Prince, a Werewolf who was particularly closely related to the Original, mostly by one of his elder pups no doubt. He had never gotten to talk to his sire about which pup's line from the Original they came from. In fact Zoro really hadn't care about his royal-hood.

When he was younger all he cared about was being the best. He had it in his mind that many a strong Wolf Warrior were strong, not because they were royal, but because they had the will to be strong. Though, of course when he was younger he hadn't stopped to realize a lot of the strongest Wolf Warriors were either Royalty or related to the Royalty—it was all in the blood. The thicker the stronger.

He probably hadn't ever thought of this because when he was younger, everything he assumed about the royalties was that they were pampered-babied-brats who got whatever they wanted without working at it. Of course it wasn't until he was around 70 when his sire had informed him he was among those 'pampered-babied-brats'. Again that was also the time when he realized how his race differed from Vampires and Humans who had done much of that to their royalties.

It was then Zoro realized that Werewolves very much followed the rule of 'The Strongest Survive'.

To a certain extent of course. The weaker just had to be protected by the stronger and know that they were weak in this protection. Though the Princes, even Princesses of the Werewolves were all fierce—well if you exclude Wolf Prince Marco's five sisters who were no less fit to being Dominants than Usopp was. Still though, they had strong Royalty and they took pride in that.

So much pride.

Zoro let out a sigh remembering everyone's disappointed faces once he had returned from his Full Moon Fight empty-handed. The look on his sire's face was especially hard and still his sad look fixed into his mind like nothing else . . . it was almost as bad as the mental image of Luffy laying on the stone-cold cave floor, clothes ripped to shreds, bloodied, limbs twisted. Zoro would often think that if he had paid closer attention to his sire's advice then maybe . . . maybe this wouldn't have happened.

Of course it wouldn't have! He would have just killed Luffy like he was supposed to and then there was no chance of him accidentally raping him come his New Moon Night. Now . . . now he couldn't bare the thought of the Vampire ever being dead. That thought alone sent his insides into depression and he couldn't let his emotions get the best of him, especially out here all alone like this.

Inhaling once more Zoro shivered. That wasn't because of any cold wind though, no, now the day was high and warmer than usual for this time of year. He shivered with a baited wait of what was coming.

The New Moon.

Yes, he was entering heat once more. It was alright, he was getting used to this now. He had no choice but to. He had to control this crazed rage before he could return to the others . . . but the thing was . . .

That could take years.

* * *

"This should be a good place to camp for the day," Franky said with a nod as he looked behind him at the tired group. "Look, there's a nice patch of trees for you Vampires to rest in the shade, and plenty of room for us Werewolves."

"Hhh, thanks Franky," Nami let out a moan, trudging over towards the trees to plop down on anything soft. "Ugh, what I wouldn't give to be in a bed right now. Hey Franky, when are we gonna finally reach Water 7 where your brother governs?"

"Depends on how fast we make distance," Franky answered with a nod.

"A simple 2 days, 4 days, would be nice," Nami groaned, rubbing her face into her pack that was even softer than the ground itself.

"Oh, 3 days tops I say," Franky nodded.

"Good, I'm getting tired of traveling," the redhead let out a groan. "_You_!" at that she pointed towards the Blood Prince who sat down next to her and Sanji. "Better be thankful for us going out of our way to go on this 'trip' of yours!"

"I am, really," Luffy replied with a nod and grin. "If you guys hadn't been with me I don't know what I would have done when Zoro left."

Everyone's moods suddenly dropped. Even though it had been a good long while since the Werewolf had left they still all feel the same about his departure . . . depressed. He was a vital key to their _Clack_. Even if many didn't want to admit it, he was.

"Are you doing better so far Luffy?" quiet, observant, Robin suddenly spoke up, her pale blue eyes scanning the young New Fang who was playing with his fingers at the moment of her question.

"A little better . . . I guess," he muttered, everyone knew he was getting better, but he still longed for that green wolf—they could all see it.

Everything was a little quiet as everyone set up their belongings and readied for a nice day of slumber. That was, until Luffy spoke up. Asking a question he had never gotten the guts to ask—until now.

"Guys, do you think Zoro will be coming back soon?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the awaiting boy. His eyes were wide, waiting for everyone's answer. He wanted to know what they thought about it. If they thought he would soon, or if they thought he'd never come back. He just had to know—it had been too quiet for such a long time. All because the others didn't want to bring up the _delicate_ subject around him.

"Well," Nami let out a sigh, digging through her pack to distract herself from Luffy's waiting gaze. "I . . . don't really know . . . Luffy."

Luffy took her reply with a firm nod and then turned his gaze towards Sanji who shifted his tie in unease. He cleared his throat before going to light another cigarette before declining and looking at Luffy in the answers, intent on answering truthfully.

"I could care less personally," Sanji replied. "I hope he never comes back . . . but he needs to. That's all I'm saying."

Luffy nodded and then turned to Robin, who had her eyes on a book and a small smile on her face. She could feel the boy's eyes on her and after turning a page she replied—

"He'll be back Luffy . . . give it time."

With a nod Luffy turned his gaze to Franky who sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"I can't tell you that Luffy," Franky muttered out a sigh. "We'll know sooner or later I guess."

Then it was Chopper. The little Werepup fidgeted under Luffy's intense gaze and it almost looked like he was near tears, for reasons unknown to all.

"I . . . I . . . I'm not—" Chopper began uneasily before Usopp jumped up, wrapping an arm around the younger and exclaiming in loud passivity.

"Of course he'll be back! Ah! Zoro always comes back to his friends! Just you wait Luffy. We'll see him probably this week, heck! Maybe even tomorrow!"

Usopp was a good liar, everyone knew this, even Luffy, but still . . . that accepted smile on Luffy's face brightened everyone's mood. The smile broadened as he nodded and went to lay down saying with the giddiness of a suckling who was waiting for Christmas morning—

"You're right Usopp! I can't wait."

The whole group seemed to let out a sigh as they made to lay down for the day. The sun was about to rise and for some strange reasons . . . everyone felt like they were going to wake up the next night and see Zoro coming back . . . just like Usopp had said.

Brook couldn't help but smile at the strange way the group showed affection. Even though he still felt uncomfortable with the whole Werewolf/Vampire friendship thing he was glad Luffy had found a group he belonged with—whether it was people of his own kind, or others from another race. At least he was happy.

After all that Brook had heard what happened to the boy it was the least pleasure he could get out of all this. With a small sigh Brook laid his head down to rest. Before drifting off into the land of dreams though his thoughts interrupted the process. He frowned upon his recent thoughts and his set-mission he was supposed to be doing at the moment.

Finding Luffy and the others had taken him off track and he needed to get back on it . . . for his deceased Clan. With a firm nod he went to sleep and decided he rise earlier than the others and be off.

And that is exactly what he did.

Strangely enough the morning brought on a thick mist that crept throughout the land like some sickly spider in its web, but the mist soon gave way to a thicker fog and it wasn't long before Brook awoke, gathered his belongings up and started off. He was glad for the fog, it'd block out the sun and conceal him from the others should they chance to wake.

"Mmm, Brook?" Nami moaned, opening her ginger eyes to see the spot next to her was bare of any skeletal Blood Warrior.

She noticed it was too early in the day for anyone to be up so where could he have gone? Sitting up she noticed his dark tall figure moving away from them. She kept quiet, wondering where he was going. He had never said anything about departing yet so why?

Shaking off that she stood up and silently made her way after him. Perhaps she'd follow him for a while and later ask where he was going. She was rather more curious than upset that he was leaving without a goodbye.

On her way, as she followed him, she happened to nearly tumble over something. She made a quiet 'EEP!' and then landed on a pair of squirming and alert bodies.

"Nami? What the he- -? !" Usopp nearly screeched as the Vampiress tumbled over his and Chopper's laying forms.

"Sh! I'm sorry alright!" Nami apologized, covering both their mouths. "Brook's gone."

"What? Why?" Usopp asked.

"I don't remember him saying he was leaving," Chopper replied.

"I know, which was why I was following him before I stumbled across you two," Nami muttered as she got up. "But come on! I can still slightly see his figure!"

"What? Why do we have to go with you?" Usopp asked, raising a brow suspiciously. "He may want privacy."

"Yeah, he could just be going to relieve himself," Chopper squeaked in.

Nami looked at the little fur ball with unconvinced eyes. She let out a huff before saying—

"He packed up his things alright. So no he's not reliving himself. Now come with me!"

"But whyyyy?" the two groaned as Nami pulled at their arms to get them up and following her. "'Cause I don't want to go alone! This fog's making everything creepy!"

"But you're a _Vampire_. That should be _creepy_ enough," Usopp made to chuckle but was beaten to the ground before he could.

"You have any _complaints_ Chopper?" Nami growled harshly as harsh as her whispering tone would take her.

Chopper quickly shook his head 'no' like a good obedient pup and so, after helping Usopp up, the three headed off after the Blood Warrior.

"He's not flying why?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know," Nami said. "It could be because he's not quite gotten the hang of flying yet or his destination's close."

"Yeah, but how close?" Usopp asked. "I don't want to follow him halfway across the planet to find out he just didn't feel like flying."

"I—I agree with Usopp, Nami," Chopper spoke up, wondering what her reaction would be to this odd.

"Will you two just shut up? !" Nami hissed back at the two, making them both cringe.

And so the three were quiet. At times they'd loose sight of Brook's barely visible dark figure and so Nami would have the pups sniff him out. She was no tracker and didn't plan on being one, one day. She didn't need to especially when you had two really good noses with her—even for a Werewolf their noses were excellent.

They didn't know how long it had been since they started following the tall Blood Warrior, but it had been a while. How do they know? The day had quickly turned into night and now the night's shadows crept in with the fog surrounding the three.

"Eh, when will this fog clear up? !" Nami groaned, not liking how it seemed to be closing in around the three.

"Wait a minute," Chopper squinted his eyes and then widened. "Look! It's clearing!"

Pointing in a single direction the two turned and followed Chopper's finger. Their eyes quickly widened as the fog soon cleared up, leaving behind a soft mist now in its place, but it was enough to see what lye ahead of them.

"Wh-Wh-Wh—!" Usopp just couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth.

"H-H-How? !" Chopper gasped, even taking a step back to where he ran into Nami's legs.

"Th-That's . . ." Nami gulped, she had never seen it before—heard of it, yes, but seen it? ! NO!

Until now.

"Thriller Bark," she finished with a sure nod.

"What exactly is that? !" Usopp asked her with a hard point at the gigantic mansion, the largest he had EVER seen! Heck he's even seen the HEAD mansion and it wasn't NEARLY as large as this one!

Nami slowly slid down to the ground in disbelief. She fell to her knees and sat there. Her hands on her lips as she shook her head back and forth, denying it all. How had they been that close to this without noticing it? _Unless_ they had been following Brook for _that_ long, which was impossible . . . right?

"Nami?" Chopper looked at the redhead in confusion, even he wanted to know what exactly he was looking at.

"If I'm correct and I'm sure as he- - I am," Nami nodded as she rubbed her cheeks before standing back up and lightly smacking herself back into reality. "That's Thriller Bark. The name of the largest Vampire mansion in the world."

"Even Clan?" Usopp asked with a winder.

"No," Nami shook her head. "Actually the Clan's quite small compared to most, but the Blood Lord here is Gecko Moria, one of the Immortal Lords."

"S-SERIOUS? !" Usopp gasped.

"SH! Quiet down!" Nami hushed him, grabbing his thick lips and pulling them shut. "Look I don't know a lot about Blood Lord Moria, but I'm sure, him being an Immortal Lord and all, that he's DANGEROUS!"

"Dangerous!" Chopper gasped with belated shock.

"Hush!" Nami pointed towards the youngest pup. "Keep it down alright! What if he's here?"

Chopper quickly covered his mouth securely with his tiny hands. Nami let out a quiet held in breath and let go of Usopp.

"Why the he- - are you so scared?" Usopp asked. "You're a Vampire!"

"So!" Nami spat. "This guy's got it in for the Head Clan, which I happen to come from! Why do you think he built the largest mansion in the world? ! Because the Head mansion of the Head Clan was the largest! He's mad jealous of the Head Blood and his large Clan, and rule of the race! Not all Vampires are friendly towards other Vampires you know! I'm sure the same rule applies in your Packs."

"Oh . . . that makes sense," Usopp nodded.

"Wait, why would Brook come here then?" Chopper asked, curious eyes looking at the two elders.

"Well," Nami let out a sigh, scratching the side of her cheek. "I'm not—"

Her trail of words were cut off by a moan. All three froze in place and slowly turned around to notice something terribly off about the terrain.

It was MOVING!

Up from under the earth a horde of the undead—Werewolves? Rose up and stood before them. All three, still frozen, gapped at what they saw. Before anything happened the corpses started moaning and groaning again and then they began MOVING towards them!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! !" was all that came out of the three, that and a whiff of dust trailing away from the zombie Werewolves and towards the mansion.

* * *

"Uh! Nami-love!" Sanji woke with a start, leaping from his covers as if some internal sensor went off in his head; now fully awake he turned to his left and found his swan gone! "AH! NAMI!"

His dramatic exclaim quickly woke the others, and it wasn't long before even they noticed something off.

"Where's Nami?" Luffy asked, seeing she was nowhere to be found in their slumber area.

"Wah! Usopp and Chopper are gone too!" Franky gasped, looking at the spots where they had lain and feeling that it was relatively cold, meant that they had been gone for a good few hours at the most.

"Where could they have gone?" Robin wondered, standing up and gathering up her belongings. "Even Mr. Brook is gone."

"Shi-! I almost completely forgot all about him!" Sanji gasped. "Where the he- - is he? !"

"He's probably with the other three," Robin replied.

"What if they're in trouble? !" Sanji gasped. "What if Nami-swan's hurt? ! We have to go find them!"

"What do you think Blood Prince?" Robin turned to Luffy who looked neutral to all this, just sitting there listening to everyone rant on.

Everyone turned and waited on Luffy's answer. Still unsure why, to some extent, but most wouldn't do anything without Luffy's say-so. Of course this hadn't just started back when he resembled nothing but a mindless zombie, but even before that . . . even before Zoro had left, they all looked to Luffy . . . like one would a Blood Lord—or perhaps even Head Blood.

"We'll go looking for them," was Luffy's final decision, with a firm nod he stood up and gathered his belongings. "Do you think you can sniff them out Franky?"

"Well yeah, but—" Franky started, but Sanji stepped forward, of course to complain about their tracker.

"Why the he- - are you using him to track them Luffy?" Sanji asked, jabbing his thumb in his chest. "I can do it, just as good!"

"He can smell them," cane Luffy's simple reply with a simple shrug. "Now let's go guys. Maybe they found some cool place we don't know about yet!"

Sanji let out a sigh and moan. He didn't feel like complaining again so they followed Luffy who followed Franky, explaining where everyone had gone, and where.

* * *

"How'd we get _here_? !" Nami screeched.

"We were running away from those Werewolf zombies!" Usopp pointed out. "It's not our fault they happened to chase us towards the mansion . . . it's just . . . gulp, what are we supposed to do nohow?"

"I don't know alright!" Nami hissed back. "I can't even imagine why Brook came here. He's even scared of places like this!"

"But he's a Blood Warrior, I thought warriors don't get scared like sucklings and pups," Chopper said.

"Well he does!" Nami said, looking down at the smaller pup. "Why the he- - is there Werewolf zombies here in the first place? !"

"M-Maybe it was a warning," Usopp gulped, making all three of them shiver at his suggestion. "To all those who happen to tread on Moria's land. Just think . . . those are probably the lost souls of unfortunate Werewolves who didn't heed the warning."

"Gasp! Do you think they were trying to warn us to stay away? !" Chopper asked, biting at his fingers as he gazed up at Usopp with watery eyes.

"Could have be—"

"Guys! Shut up!" Nami suddenly hushed the two with a motion of her hand, she had heard something.

Nami's eyes widened upon seeing Brook walking around, as if he was looking for something, or someone. She narrowed her eyes and noticed more clearly the two zombies coming at him at both his sides. She was about to scream for him to watch out, but watching as he took care of them in a flash. Each dropping to the ground and something strange and black escape from their mouth, rising into the air to only vanish into the night.

All three watched the Afro Blood Warrior then walk off, disappearing around a corner.

"Brook!" Nami called out, hoping to catch him quickly, heck if Brook could fight that fiercely like that all the time then she wanted protection! "Wait!"

"N-Nami!" the two Werewolves called out, quickly following the Vampiress to make sure she didn't get into trouble . . . and that she didn't leave them behind to deal with whatever else there was around here.

Running around that corner Nami only found one more obstacle. She hit it hard, so hard that it knocked her back to the ground. The pups following quickly had found her and gasped at what—no _who_ she had ran into.

"AH!" It's a Vampire!" Usopp gasped, throwing his arms in the air.

"Crap!" Nami gasped, looking up at the dark-haired, pale Vampire who looked down at her with round dark glasses.

"W-Wait a minute," Chopper suddenly spoke up. "I know you."

Nami and Usopp looked at Chopper and watched the Vampire turn his attention towards the young Werepup.

"You're—You're Dr. Hogback!" Chopper pointed, though; still frightened and trembling he was actually somewhat excited.

"Oh, faushfaushfaush, you know me. How delightful!" the Vampire suddenly clapped his hands together and came closer towards the small Werepup. "I did not know I was so popular among the Werewolves!"

"Well, no, but I read all your books!" Chopper suddenly beamed with amazement. "Even though it was against the law I did it anyway! You're a fascinating doctor Dr. Hogback!"

"Well, I must say I have never met a Werewolf fan before, but a fan is a fan and I shall welcome anyone amazed by my brilliant work," the Vampire nodded before looking at the two. "Are these your friends little one?"

"Y-Yes," Chopper nodded. "This is Usopp and this is Nami, and I'm Chopper, an aspiring doctor!"

"But you're so young," Dr. Hogback noted. "Amazing, simply amazing!"

"Wait, wait!" Nami waved her hands before standing up. "You don't _mind_ Werewolves? But you're a Vampire!"

"A fan is a fan, no matter what race of creature," Dr. Hogback replied to the Vampiress. "Though we don't much welcome any here I suppose I can make an exception for the aspiring little one. Would you three like to come in? It's getting rather cold this night."

The three looked at each other, at first, not knowing what to do before they nodded and accepted. The plump Vampire laughed before turning around and guiding them inside. Their walk there was rather quiet though and in that moment Nami took the opportunity to ask him something.

"Um, excuse me—you didn't happen to see a tall lengthy Blood Warrior wander around here did you?"

"What's that?" Dr. Hogback looked back at the three, all gulping. "A Blood Warrior? No, you are the first ones I've met on my stroll out of the mansion. I'm sure he'll be found by someone sooner or later."

"O-Okay," Nami replied, wrapping her arms around herself shivering, the night was getting pretty cold.

Once they entered they once again gapped to see how much _larger _it was on the inside. If the outside seemed huge then the inside was something else entirely!

"Oh, would you like someone to take your coats?" Dr. Hogback asked, watching the three rubbing at their coats they were now clinging to. "Cindry!"

All three watched as an odd figure came out. She looked very much like a . . .

"ZOMBIE! ! !" they three cried, ready to turn around and bolt back outside.

"Now come, don't be rude," Dr. Hogback chided, placing his hands on his hips. "This is my personal assistant."

"Oh," all three now caught their breath and calmed themselves.

"But wait! She's a zombie!" Usopp continued to speak up.

"Does that matter?" Dr. Hogback asked. "Do you have something _against_ them?"

"Well . . . maybe," he muttered under his breath. "But how on earth could you—you know—?"

"You were studying on how to reanimate beings weren't you doctor!" Chopper suddenly spoke up, his eyes wide. "It now makes sense! Those Werewolves in the front were created by you weren't they!"

"Why yes, good guess," Dr. Hogback nodded. "It is true that my studies have lead me to such subjects and low and behold . . . I've reached a breakthrough in reanimation!"

"But—but how is this possible?" Chopper wanted to know, _needed_ to know!

"You are full of questions aren't you? Faushfaush. All good things shall come in time, I assure you," Dr. Hogback nodded and turned to wave Cindry off before motioning for them to follow. "But first, I'm sure you all are famished. Come and dine with me and I will tell you all of your heart's desire."

* * *

"What the he- -? !" Sanji's eyes widened as the place came into closer view.

"Da- -! This place is HUUUUGE!" Franky noted, lifting his sunglasses for a look with his own eyes.

"Oh my," Robin shook her head, placing her hand on her face.

"Where are we exactly?" Luffy asked, turning to the others and pointing back at the largest mansion he's ever seen. "I've never seen a mansion that any bigger than dad's before."

"If you would have paid attention in schooling you'd have remembered hearing about the largest Vampire mansion in the world dumba- -," Sanji commented, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag.

"I don't like the looks of the place," Luffy grumbled, crossing his arms with a firm nod.

"Well you shouldn't," Franky replied, crossing his own arms. "I heard various things about this place. One is that it is unfriendly to both Werewolves and Vampires—even if it is Vampire."

"Why?" Luffy asked. "We're family."

"Who knows," Franky sighed out with a roll of his shoulders.

"The strange thing is," Robin suddenly spoke up, everyone turning to her. "There exist only 4 members of this Clan."

"_4_?" Luffy asked, looking confused and disbelieving. "But then why the large mansion?"

"The Blood Lord is jealous of your father," Robin replied, looking at Luffy. "He wishes he were Head Blood and so, what you can't have, copy right? So he built the largest mansion in the world to be looked at higher than the Head mansion. This Blood Lord is also an Immortal Lord."

"Shi- you're right!" Sanji gasped, as if his memory had just been jogged. "Gecko Moria resides here. Though—I'm not sure if he's _here_ at the moment. I hear he often goes out for various reasons."

"So he leaves this place in charge of three people?" Luffy asked with a confused blink.

"It can count," Sanji slyly remarked. "Yeah, that's the idea."

"What happened to the others?" Luffy asked.

"You pick up quick," Robin nodded. "Every Vampire knows a Clan does not just consist of 4 beings, no, it has to be greater than that to even be considered a Clan. This mansion was once filled with many a Vampire. What happened to them is still unclear, but it was said Immortal Lord Moria took his Clan and met with an Alpha and his Pack on a large battlefield."

"Was it Head Alpha?" Luffy asked.

"No, but close," Robin pointed. "There are other Alpha besides Head Alpha Whitebeard who are strong. This one, Alpha Kaido is very strong with his Pack, and so it was a slaughter. Blood Lord Moria underestimated the Werewolf and was defeated, his Clan reduced to 4, including himself."

"Sheesh—it took him _that_ long to realize he was losing?" Luffy asked, folding his arms and pursing his lips.

Robin let a small chuckle escape her lips at the comment. Though a high-pitched scream of 'ZOMBIE!' brought them out of their chat and towards the mansion.

"That was Nami's voice!" Sanji jumped up. "I'm sure of it!"

"I think I caught the other two in there as well," Robin nodded in confirmation.

"Then let's go find out what they're up to," Luffy said, motioning to them to enter.

"Hold on for a moment," Franky started. "Do you smell that?"

"We're Vampires dumba- -," Sanji replied, placing his hands on his hips.

All halted upon hearing the faint groaning's and moaning's of things unknown. Waiting there for a while Franky's eyes widened and pointed south. Everyone turned and gapped. What they were seeing was something the three they had been looking for had just previously screamed.

Zombies.

"Holy shi-!" Sanji gasped, backing up. "I didn't know they existed!"

"How the he- - can someone create these things? !" Franky asked, knowing these things didn't just happen to come out of thin air.

"Someone created them? !" Luffy asked, his tongue sticking out of his lips in a childish exited grin, his eyes sparkling with amazement.

"Hhh, don't tell him that," Sanji groaned.

"Well," Franky scratched the back of his head as he watched them come—slowly. "What are we supposed to do with them? They're slow as all get out, but I'm sure they'll follow us to no end. Those are _Werewolf_ zombies. Their smell might still work."

"We should probably just take care of them," Luffy said with a roll of his shoulders and crack of his knuckles. "Besides, they don't look so tough."

"But Luffy! What about the others? ! They could be in danger as we speak!" Sanji turned to the raven-haired boy and exclaimed his worries for his Nami-love.

"Then we'll beat them up quickly _okay_," Luffy groaned, sometimes even Sanji could get on his nerves and besides . . . he had a feeling they were fine—plus he knew those three could hightail it out of there if something was serious.

"Sounds fine to me," Robin replied.

"I agree with Robin-love!" Sanji exclaimed, kneeling before the older Vampiress.

* * *

"Hhh, where the he- - am I now?" Zoro groaned, coming to a halt and scratching the back of his head.

He turned around and noticed he had no idea where he was. It was as if he had been walking blindly for a while. Something he had so stop doing. Turning back towards the obstacle before him—or was it an obstacle?

Well, being a Werewolf in Vampire territory you'd think so, but for some strange reason Zoro didn't feel at all threatened by the sight like he thought he should have. It was like he had this other sense—this sense telling him of how strong of a wolf he had become and if he wanted to become a stronger wolf then he might as well walk right through this to find some nice juicy opponents.

Taking in a large whiff of Vampire and—was that Werewolf as well? Zoro quirked an eyebrow at the smell but he shrugged it off. It didn't matter which race he ran into right now . . . he just wanted to fight someone. He'd been itching for it for a long while now.

Taking a step forward he stopped and a large strong whiff of Werewolf swept into his nostrils. It was a smell almost dominating the other Vampire smells around. This was good; it meant someone strong was around, someone who'd be a good opponent to take out his tension on. Someone to beat the he- - out of and prove his dominance.

Zoro liked this smell very much. With a grin on his face he walked forward, uncaring about the other smells in the area. There was a strong opponent ahead and he was intent on finding him and beating him.

So with that thought in mind Zoro marched right into the very large Vampire mansion he happened to come across on his journey.


	33. Shadow Of The Day

**Hot Shot's girl: Ooooohhhhh, I'm almost close to 200 reviews XD Lets see if I can get it ;D**

"See, they were easy," Luffy waved after he and the others started their walk towards the very large Vampire mansion, leaving behind them a waste of Werewolf zombies.

"I know, but still," Sanji went quiet for a moment before tearing up dramatically. "What if Nami-swan is gone because it took a whole 2 minutes to dispose of them? !"

"Sheesh Sanji, lighten up," Luffy groaned, folding his hands behind his head and continuing his way.

"Still though," Franky suddenly spoke up. "Why were all those zombies just Werewolves?"

"It's a mystery I'm sure we'll find later on Franky," Robin replied, looking at the baffled blue wolf.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Franky pulled out a smile and a 'thumbs-up'.

* * *

"So tell me how all this is possible?" Chopper asked, his eyes were beaming with so much amazement by now that it was almost blinding to Nami and Usopp.

"Well," Dr. Hogback began, taking his glass of blood away from his lips. "I'm not sure if you heard about what befell of our tragic Clan?"

"Yeah, I heard you guys got slaughtered," Nami replied with a nod.

"That we did," Dr. Hogback nodded, leaning back in his chair and wiping his mouth. "Those who were lucky enough to survive realized that loosing so many a friend was unjust and so our Blood Lord suggested we find a way where that would never happen again. Create an army that couldn't die."

"The zombies," Usopp replied.

"Exactly," Dr. Hogback nodded as he looked at the long-nosed pup.

"But there hasn't been a way to reanimate something," Chopper spoke up, tiny fingers on his chin in thought. "How did you do it doctor? Surely it was a breakthrough!"

"Well I'm glad you asked," Dr. Hogback spoke, standing up and pacing around slightly. "For weeks, even months I tried every formula there was for reanimation. Every theory led to failure after another and so I tried my own—nothing worked. Of course nothing worked because each and every idea never thought about the _key_ ingredient!"

"And . . . what was that?" Chopper asked, anticipation sinking into his fingertips, a shiver of excitement fled throughout his body like nothing else.

"Witchcraft," Dr. Hogback replied.

"Magic?" Chopper asked, his eyes wide. "But that's forbidden from Werewolves and Vampires. It's a human—"

"I am very well aware of the rules Dr. Werewolf," Hogback replied with a nod and slight frown. "But with science you have to abandon such superstitions . . . that is . . . if you want success!"

Chopper didn't like the way the doctor was throwing away strict rules like that. Chopper had considered the same, but read all too a horrible story about failures and horrors beyond imagination. Yes it was amazing that it worked, but still . . . abandoning the basic laws something had to pay a price. There has to be a flaw about it.

"Are there . . . any prices for such a break through?" Chopper asked, narrowing his eyes, knowing there had to be something more than just being able to reanimate a corpse with magic . . . he knew human magic always, ALWAYS, required something to be given.

"Well," Dr. Hogback walked over towards the three, Chopper stood his ground while the other two wriggled nervously in their seats, having no such knowledge at all about what the two doctors were talking about. "How about I show you something?"

"I'd like that," Chopper said with a nod as he hopped out of chair and followed the doctor.

"Ch-Chopper, hey! Where are you going?" Usopp whispered to his retreating friend's form.

"You two are welcome to follow," Cindry spoke up, waving for them to follow the two.

Usopp and Nami shivered as the zombie spoke, but nodded and did so. It wasn't long before they caught themselves up with Chopper and the Vampire doctor. As they walked down long passages Chopper and Hogback continued to keep in touch. Nami and Usopp only looked at the other and shrugged, they had no clue what ramblings those two geniuses were conversing about.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Nami whispered to Usopp, being sure to keep her voice very low so the others couldn't hear—not even the Vampire doctor.

"I don't know," Usopp replied. "Do I look like a doctor to you?"

"You're his friend," Nami spat. "You've been around him the most."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make me a doctor!" Usopp retorted. "I've been around Zoro for a long time too—does that make me a warrior? No!"

Nami only rolled her eyes at his comment. She gave out a frustrated groan.

"Look," she spoke. "I'm getting this creepy feeling something bad's going to happen."

"Oh—you're _just_ getting it?" Usopp asked, wrapping his arms around his trembling body.

"Seriously," Nami replied, doing the same. "I don't like being here. It's like we're waiting to be at the forefront of some horrible happening. Get me?"

"Yeah," Usopp nodded with a gulp. "But what else can we do? We can't just leave Chopper."

"You might not be able to, but I can," Nami replied with a firm nod.

"That's cruel Nami," Usopp was near tears now, but had to reply, "Yeah but would you really run off all alone?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Nami growled, punching Usopp in the shoulder, so hard that he yelped and caught the two in the lead's attention.

"You two doing okay?" Dr. Hogback asked with a toothy grin.

"Just fine," Nami pulled her own grin as well as Usopp.

"Good, wouldn't want you two wandering off or anything," he began. "This mansion's so large that one could get lost here forever. Why we had one visitor who _had_ gotten lost and by the time we found him nearly 3 decades had passed and he was nothing but bones—poor thing starved to death, faushfaush!"

"I don't see what's so funny about that," Usopp replied to Nami who continued to smile even if it indeed wasn't as funny as the doctor thought.

"May I ask where the others are around here?" Chopper asked. "I am to assume you still have some of your Clan."

"Aye, there are three others, including the Blood Lord, who is slumbering in his room—he had a long day and night the other day so he'll be out for a while if nothing disturbs him."

_Crap! So the Immortal Lord's here!_ Nami groaned inwardly. _Man! I haven't been this close to one since Zoro's crazy father almost killed Luffy. That's too many Immortal Lords to be so close to! It's just not right!_

"Besides Blood Lord Moria there's Perona and Absalom," Dr. Hogback informed. "But I'm not sure if you'll meet them tonight. Perona usually stays in her room and Absalom . . . well you might not see him, but he might see you."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Usopp asked.

"Some years back I created an invisibility potion for him, he had been asking for decades for it and so I finally finished it," Hogback replied.

"So he's . . . _permanently_ invisible?" Usopp asked, feeling a slight horror just at the thought of no one being able to see you . . . though the feeling isn't that foreign to him like he thought.

"Oh, no, no," Dr. Hogback waved the thought off. "I made sure to cut out all flaws for him. He didn't want to be forever unseen, only when he wanted to be. So, through years of training he's mastered it by sheer will."

"That's awesome!" Chopper gasped, but soon his smile faded into a suspicious frown. "You didn't, by any chance, use magic for that did you doctor?"

"Why of course not!" Dr. Hogback huffed as if he was offended. "This was purely scientific!"

"Alright," Chopper would just have to take his word for it.

"Ah, here we are," Dr. Hogback grinned as he stood in front of a large freezer door. "I don't usually show strangers these things, but since I find you such a passionate doctor for science as I am Chopper then I'll show you because of that."

Chopper blinked in confusion before the three 'strangers' as they were called watched the doctor punch in a few numbers and waited for the creaking, cringing, door to finally open and reveal its secret. Once open thought he three were struck with a shock so shocking they almost forgot to breath, they already couldn't speak.

"What—? !" Usopp started.

"Is—? !" Nami continued.

"That? !" Chopper finished, all wide eyes on the gigantic creature lain frozen before them.

"This—is a Hybrid," Dr. Hogback grinned with pride, just the look on their idiotic faces was enough for him.

* * *

"This is a weird place," Luffy groaned, scratching at his head as they looked around the large mansion's entrance. "There's no Blood Warriors to stop up from entering or going."

"There are only 4 here," Robin informed.

"Oh—that's right, I forgot," Luffy nodded, striking his fist in his palm. "Wait—What about zombie warriors? Wouldn't that be cool? !"

"Shut up," Sanji groaned. "The more secretly we go in and out the better. Remember this is the home of an Immortal Lord. We could get into serious trouble if he caught us."

"If he does I'll just beat him up like I did Crocodile," Luffy said, holding up a fist, his face looking as if he had just said the easiest thing on earth.

"You idiot!" Sanji groaned. "What point of 'just-because-you-defeated-one-Immortal-Lord-doesn't-mean-you-can-defeat-another' do you not get? Seriously Luffy you got lucky with Crocodile."

"I did not!" Luffy protested. "That was sheer strength I beat him with!"

"Whatever Luffy," Sanji sighed out a breath of smoke. "Whatever makes you happy. Now . . . where could Nami and the others be?"

"What? Your _Mellorine-radar _isn't working?" Luffy asked with a childishly mocking giggle and as he flinched once the blonde raised a threatening fist, Luffy squeaking like he was some 70-decade-old suckling was when Sanji realized how well Luffy was recovering.

He lowered his fist looking at the giggling Luffy with amazement, and if he looked around, the others had too. He had come a long way since when Zoro had left. Luffy was now, by most measures, back to normal. He was giggling, making fun, all the sort of things he had been doing before Zoro had left him feeling empty.

You could hardly tell anything happened. Of course when mentioning the Werewolf you'll see Luffy's moods instantly change to that of play to seriousness and longing. Sanji let off a soft smile, as did Robin and Franky, seeing their Blood Prince finally acting the way he should—the way they wanted him to.

The way before Zoro left.

"Let's continue down that array of halls," Robin motioned with her eyes the dark halls ahead of them.

"What? There?" Luffy pointed towards them before heading off like a child heading towards the candy store.

Robin chuckled softly as she and the others watched Luffy sprint off in that direction. They kept up with him, but he was still some ways ahead. He was so cute when he acted like his normal child-like self. So very cute and endearing.

"Can you believe he's come this far?" Robin asked the others as they kept a close watch around them, and Luffy ahead of them who kept complaining they were too slow and that he'd leave them behind if they didn't hurry up—he thought this mansion was like some corn maze, that New Fang did.

"I know," Franky said with a smile. "Even though I hadn't been with you guys nearly that long I still remember what it was like to see that little guy smiling."

"He's something else," Sanji let out a lungful of smoke before inhaling deeply. "But I'm glad he's coming to terms and accepting everything."

"Oh dear—I sure hope it doesn't have anything to do with what Usopp had said earlier," Robin said, shaking her head.

"It'd better not be," Sanji muttered. "That Blood Prince might be one of the dumbest things on this earth, but he's not stupid enough to believe in Usopp's lies . . . he better not."

* * *

"Hhh, great, now where the he- - am I?" Zoro groaned, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down one hall he had come through to only find himself in one similar. "I better not be going around in da- - circles!"

Looking around he groaned, slumping forward. He really hated wandering around in circles . . . it was one of the many things Saga always made fun of . . . not to mention Kuina . . . Franky . . . his own sire . . . da- - it he needed to break the habit.

"Well, when all else fails I guess I should follow my nose," Zoro muttered knowing how superior his sense of smell was compared to Vampires and Humans.

Taking a good inhale he caught that overwhelming scent again. He shivered at the sheer strength of it. Oh yeah, if he could defeat whoever owned that scent then his own scent would surely dominate and make most flee from him. That's what he wanted. He can't count how many times he's run across a Vampire or a Werewolf trying to best him. It was flat out annoying.

Zoro let his tongue run around his fangs and then grin. He was so in the mood for a good fight right now he could hardly wait to find this strong Werewolf. He could even feel his claws partially coming out involuntarily. That's something he'd need to start to control and so, after another shiver he followed the scent to its source.

* * *

"What do you mean a Hybrid? !" Chopper gasped, was there even such a thing?

"You know what I mean Dr. Chopper," Hogback motioned towards the large creature. "It's just what a Hybrid is . . . a Werewolf and a Vampire, combined to create the ultimate weapon."

"Weapon?" Chopper asked curiously.

"That's right," Hogback said with a wide grin and nod. "Surely you don't think that old theory about a Hybrid being—?"

"I do as a matter of fact," Chopper said, crossing his arms over his puffing chest.

Nami and Usopp were very impressed by their young companion and how he was standing up to this older Vampire doctor. Hm, it must be that he is spending too much time around them to not properly fear the rival race like he should.

"The original theory is the best to describe one of these," Chopper said, acting much like a scolding superior than a timid lesser at the moment. "A Hybrid should be a being, not a creature, that connects the races together, that joins them. A Hybrid should NOT be used as a weapon in any situation!"

"But they are so strong," Dr. Hogback continued to keep that menacing grin plastered upon his face and for some strange reason it seemed to only darken and darken—and now Usopp and Nami weren't liking the looks of it, not at all. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I agree," Chopper gave a nod. "But like I said, they are for the joining of races, not someone's personal machine."

"If that were true then why aren't there any Werewolves or Vampires coming together, hand in hand, and singing blessing songs because of these ill-gotten offspring?" Dr. Hogback asked, his grin only faded to act out a little dramatized sadness.

"There—just aren't enough of them," Chopper tried to counter back, not really knowing what to say. "Perhaps if royalties—"

"You think _royalties_ would agree to this?" Dr. Hogback asked and then threw his head back in a loud laugh. "Faushfaushfaush! They don't get along enough as it is and for them to come together to create such an offspring! Bah! Impossible! Plus! One royalty already tried, and yet there is no uniting. It was failed."

"Really?" Chopper asked. "Someone . . . a royalty tried?"

"Yes," Hogback's grin turned into a displeased scowl as he waved off the person. "They thought the same thing, but greatly doubted it'd work—and of course they were right."

"Who tried?" Chopper asked. "And did anyone agree with them? Were they willing—?"

"She was your mother," Dr. Hogback's grin returned, the beyond-shocked look on Chopper's face was the most priceless thing in the world. "Blood Princess Kureha is also a renowned Vampire doctor."

"She—what?" Chopper was just as confused as Nami and Usopp.

"She liked the theory and believed a royalty should produce such an offspring Hybrid for a joining. Those Vampires or Werewolves who believe in such a joining of races are nothing but air-headed dreamers. Werewolves and Vampires will _never_ get along—well there may be a joining someday," Dr. Hogback noted, fingering his round chin. "If a royalty from Vampire and a royalty from Werewolf are willing to join, but when Dr. Blood Princess Kureha suggested this no Prince of the Werewolves would conform, in fact not even a non-royalty would—well, until your sire showed up. He liked the idea, but sadly he wasn't as influential to create such a bond in Vampire and Werewolf and so the project failed—well, in a sense."

"What the he- - do you mean?" Chopper asked, the shock long since worn off, but anger seeping in quickly as those who made fun of his sire yet again arose.

"What was created was you. Dr. Hiriluk, I think that was his name, raised you from inside a tube, watched you daily and when you were ready to enter into this world he did nothing but baby you and bless your wonderful Hybrid life. He never once saw the power of Hybrids and so died worthless," Dr. Hogback replied, waving his hand at another person in history he deemed useless. "You don't have to repeat his mistake though. You're a perfect Hybrid, capable of monstrous strength."

Nami covered her mouth. She had recalled something about this. It was when she was little and had an appointment with the 'scary' witch doctor, Kureha. She remembered her mother, Bellemere, complaining that she needed to be more gentle with children and that that was probably the reason why she didn't have any. Of course the Blood Princess bit back saying she did indeed have children, but would probably never see 'him'.

"Chopper," Nami suddenly spoke up, catching the Werepup's attention. "Your mother's really . . . Blood Princess Dr. Kureha? I didn't know it was 'you' she was talking about."

"She . . . talked about me?" Chopper asked, a sudden softness when referring to 'she-whom-he-had-never-known' suddenly crept up on the young pup and now he had a longing to know more about her . . . see her . . . touch her . . . his mother.

"You still don't see the power of a Hybrid do you Chopper?" Hogback asked, getting the pup's attention back on himself.

Chopper narrowed his eyes and looked at the large creature and for a split second he wondered if he would have looked liked that if things . . . if things . . . no! His parents knew what they were doing—he just guessed he was born with more Werewolf traits than Vampire. Still though, there was something completely off about this Hybrid that Chopper knew the Vampire doctor wouldn't be able to use.

"It's a corpse," Chopper informed, crossing his arms again, once more standing his ground in this shaking earthquake.

Chopper knew, as Dr. Hogback grinned he'd have to tell him his secret, other than magic, of reviving the dead. And once Chopper knew maybe he'd be able to stop this injustice.

"Well then . . . all I'll need is a shadow," Dr. Hogback grinned manically.

"A shadow?" Chopper asked, how on earth could he—?

"With the help of human magic we are able to capture the once thought 'uncatchable' and by that we animate these corpses," Dr. Hogback informed them in to their horror. "There are dead Werewolf corpses all over this mansion and so we use those, but once lord Moria asked for a stronger force I knew I had to look for a Hybrid—and not the ones between Vampires and Humans, or Werewolves and humans, I wanted one between a Vampire and a Werewolf, but those were so rare and once thought extinct—they were right, but I happened to find the corpse of one. I, one time, considered you, but you are too young and not yet able to control such a form."

"Form?" Chopper asked, yet another revelation shaking him to the near core.

"Hybrids have a monstrous form even they can't tame," Dr. Hogback chuckled. "I'd be careful little pup—when you think about shifting into your wolf form you may shift into your Hybrid form and rue the day you did as you harm the ones closest around you."

Chopper was now shaking. How come no one had told him that he was such . . . such a . . . such a monster? ! If he has a form like this then what could stop him from hurting, if not killing, his friends and loved ones. No! This was unthinkable! Unthinkable!

"Ch-Chopper you have a . . . 'nother form?" Usopp asked, looking down at his friend in a whole new light now.

"I . . . I didn't know," Chopper replied, looking back at Nami and Usopp who was looking at him with worried/fearful eyes. "I can't look like this—monster!"

"You sure?" Dr. Hogback asked, his grin shifting into a smirk. "Why don't we find out then?"

"No!" Chopper cried, shaking his head as he and the others backed away from the crazy Vampire doctor. "Stay away!"

* * *

"Da- - it!" Sanji cursed, looking around frantically, how could he have let this happen? !

"What's the matter Sanji?" Robin asked as she came up to him.

"I lost track of that da- - idiot!" Sanji groaned, continuing to look through each hall passage and room.

"Luffy?" Robin asked, her eyes widening, the boy could be in serious danger. "Where did you last see him?"

"I don't know!" Sanji groaned. "He was here one moment and then everywhere the other!"

"What are you guys freaking out about?" Franky asked, walking up to the troubled looking Vampires.

"We've lost Luffy," Robin said, the tone in her voice carried serious worry. "I'm afraid this large mansion might be too much for him."

"Shi-! That's not good!" Franky groaned, joining in their worry as well. "Well we gotta look the he- - around this place for him!"

"I agree!" Sanji nodded firmly. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Kishishi, what a prize that has wondered into my web, kishsi."

"But he's the missing Blood Prince isn't he? Doesn't the Head Blood want him back?"

"So what if that idiot does! The he- - with him anyways! They can do without a prince. Besides—I've heard he has an older brother. So the younger won't be missed."

"I suppose you're right, horohorohoro!"

"Yeah but if you guys get in trouble for messing with him it's not my fault."

"Are you questioning your Blood Lord, Absalom? Not to mention Immortal Lord!"

"No, but you know how precious Vampire royalty is, I'll bet if you return him to the Head Blood he'll reward you greatly and set you up like a Noble, if not a Royal!"

"I don't want his da- - thanks! What I want is his shadow! It'd make a fine one for Oz don't you think? Kishishishi!"

"Gasp! He's waking up! What'll we do? !"

"You want me to knock him out again?"

"No, let him see what's about to happen to him."

Luffy let out a groan and opened his eyes. His head was spinning and so he tried to shake it back to normality. It worked, slightly. After his eyes got used to the bright light shining down on him he then could see around him and what he saw was three looming figures, one larger than the rest, the other two more normal looking.

"Na—who are you guys?" Luffy asked, looking at their dark forms, it was hard to tell what they looked like with the light like that on him and away from them.

"Horohoro, wouldn't you like to know little _straw-hat_," one chuckled, this one sounding feminine so Luffy assumed they were female.

"Are you the guys of this Clan?" Luffy asked, that must be it! "I heard there was like 2 of you guys."

"There's 4 just so you know!" a deeper voice sounded, coming from the broader figure standing next to the girl.

"So I was right," Luffy let off a smile at his geniusness. "So why am I tied up? And what's with these weird drawings?"

"He's not very bright is he?" the broader figure spoke up again.

"He's got bad blood in his veins, of course! Kishshishi!" the larger one suddenly spoke with a laugh and Luffy was now looking at him curiously.

"Seriously, who are you guys? I don't mean you any harm. We're all Vampires here," Luffy said quite calmly.

"Sure we are kid," the broader one spoke again.

"Why? Are you Werewolves then?" Luffy asked, not getting anything at the moment.

"He- - no!" all three spat at the same time.

"Okay so you're Vampires so why tie me up?" Luffy asked. "You know I'm your Blood Prince right? Can't you guys get in serious trouble for doing this?"

"Oh we know you're Blood Prince—the missing Blood Prince, kishi, but what's the matter with you staying missing? Kishshishi!"

"What?" Luffy asked, looking at the others who quickly joined in with the laughter.

"Blood Prince you may be, but what I want from you is . . . your shadow."

"What? My shadow? How are you—?" Luffy started.

"Just sit back and see, horohoro," the girl chuckled up.

Luffy's eyes widened once he saw the symbols beneath him start to glow. He gasped once he saw his own shadow reacting to it. They were using human magic. It was forbidden for Vampires and Werewolves to use! But who was he kidding? No one followed the rules anymore these days it seemed.

"S-Stop! What are you doing? !" Luffy gasped, seeing the larger one reach out and 'pick-up' his shadow. "Stop! No! NO!"

Luffy could feel his shadow trying to cling to him with all it had left. But the larger figure only dragged him up and off the ground and the last thing he heard was the sound of a 'SNIP' before his whole world turned black.

* * *

Coming to a halt Brook had finally found him. Clenching his fists in tight restraint he looked into the slanted eyes of the very Werewolf who slaughtered his entire Clan—and who had once killed him.

"Wolf Prince Ryuuma," Brook spoke low, his tone so serious right now many wouldn't believe it was the very same Humming Brook.

"You again?" the old Wolf Price rose a dark brow and stared at the Blood Warrior who seemed intent on hunting him down wherever he went. "Must you constantly follow me like an annoying stray cat?"

"Not until I defeat you!" Brook shouted, his fists straight at his sides were now trembling. "And justify my Clan!"

"Heh, you think _you_ can defeat _me_?" Ryuuma chuckled slightly before extending his claws that were a deep black, tinted a slight dark purple—unearthly colors and still Brook remembers those claws sinking into him vividly as he destroyed everything about his Clan.

"I _have_ to! For the ones you slaughtered mercilessly in my Clan!" Brook said, his tone now deep like a growl.

"And just which Blood Lord are you?" Ryuuma asked, looking truly confused. "I specifically remember killing ever survivor. I leave no one alive—that's my motto."

"Well I survived," Brook hissed, jabbing his thumb towards his chest.

"How so?" Ryuuma asked. "I do make sure every single being is dead. I'm practically flawless."

"I . . . did die . . . that night you came to my Clan, the Rumbar Clan," Brook whispered, his face downward, remembering the horror of it all and the feel—especially the feel of he, the Blood Lord, feeling each soul getting ripped away from his so violently. "I died, along with everyone else—but somehow my soul found its way back to my body, not willing to let go just yet. I would have died though, after returning, had not the Original came and saved me . . . noticing my barely audible breaths."

"The Original?" Ryuuma asked, his eyes widening slightly just at the mention of them. "So I must have killed you some 400 years ago for them to still be around."

"500 to be exact," Brook replied, lifting his gaze back towards the renowned Wolf Prince who could often best the Head Alpha himself.

"Heh, I haven't met anyone yet who still remember them," Ryuuma bore a toothy smile, small, but it was a humorous smile. "Do you remember the Original Werewolf? I'm supposed to resemble him to the T. Too many will forget his face if you defeat me so I can't let that happen."

"Don't talk about living just for that!" Brook growled. "You don't know what living is!"

"And I suppose you do," Ryuuma's frown returned as he looked at the tall lengthy Blood Warrior who didn't' look like much of a fighter to him—he could hardly remember him out of the others he's killed through the centuries, he was, after all a few thousand years old, getting close to 4,000 now.

"More than you," Brook said. "I just . . . tell me one thing."

Ryuuma tilted his head to the side as he watched the Vampire straighten and look at him in the eye, a forced smile coming to his lips, tragic looking. Just the way the Werewolf liked them.

"Why," Brook proceeded to ask. "Why did you kill my Clan? What did we do to you?"

"Simple, you were born Vampires. The race I despise," Ryuuma replied. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"That's it?" Brook asked, somewhat expecting this, but most of it not. "You're truly a monster then."

"That's what I've become to the Vampires," Ryuuma said with a wicked grin. "Good—I want you to fear me, fear this _Werewolf_."

"Enough!" Brook shouted, his eyes going red, his claws coming out. "I've had enough of your rampage!"

"Go ahead, feel free to stop me," Ryuuma replied with a smirk. "I haven't ran into a good challenge in over 1,000 years. Make my night."

Brook charged the Werewolf, going to strike at him with his claws, but Ryuuma only brought out his thicker and sharp claws and blocked Brook's attack. Ryuuma seemed fairly amused by all this and it ever more perturbed Brook because he was trying his hardest to defeat him when this _beast_ wasn't trying at all!

"Is that all you got Vampire?" Ryuuma asked, his tone very bored of the events unfolding now. "I grow bored you know."

Brook exhaled furry as he swung at the Werewolf with all his might, but he was just too fast. He had been fighting for a long time. This was one of the reasons why the Hunters had wanted Ryuuma to become an Immortal Lord, they had already gotten a Vampire Immortal Lord who was well over 3,000 years, but Ryuuma was, by far, the oldest Werewolf and by the moon god he did NOT look like he was over 4 millennia.

Wolf Prince Ryuuma is a powerful Wolf Warrior, and after he declined the title of Immortal Lord and killed the messengers the Hunter instantly dubbed him as one of the most dangerous creatures on the earth. In his journeys he'd kill human and Vampire towns alike, a true racist, as you would say. Such a danger he is that even the Vampires are ordered, by the Head Blood himself, to say away from him.

But Brook couldn't do that. Not that at all.

He needed to avenge his Clan. Know that they didn't die for nothing. That he didn't survive for nothing. He needed to make this count, but how could he when he was so weak compared to this giant in the warrior realm?

"When I grow bored of someone I just kill them," Ryuuma said, dodging another one of Brook's swings.

Brook's eyes widened and mouth dropped as the Werewolf brought up his claws right into his side. Ryuuma let his claws come out and walked away from the Blood Warrior who seemed frozen.

Brook gripped his side and fell to the ground, landing on his knees and aching. He could feel his insides beginning to burn and it wasn't long before he felt blood start to run out of his lips and nose. Turning around her looked at Ryuuma who still had his blood on his claws, but the light sheen quickly caught Brook's attention.

"You laced your claws with silver!" Brook gasped, his throat beginning to swell as the infection evolved inside him.

"It makes it easier to kill you. If you happen to survive then the silver will eventually kill you," Ryuuma said, a sadistic smile on his lips. "It makes my job less hassle."

"Your _job_," Brook spat, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a vile.

Ryuuma noticed this and rose a brow.

"You have any more of those? If not then you'll just die then next time I sink my claws into you."

"I don't—plan on letting that happen again," Brook wheezed out, trying to open the vile but his grip had became close to numb and he dropped it.

Reaching out he felt the Werewolf return and grab a hold of his afro. Yelping out as his head was yanked back Ryuuma chuckled.

"I don't think I'll let you have the chance to heal. If I slit your throat you'll die a quick death and be with your _beloved_ Clan. That's what you want right?" Ryuuma asked, digging his claws into the thin neck of Brook's.

"They—they don't want me to join them yet!" Brook choked out, it was getting harder and harder to breathe, what with the way those claws were slowly sinking into his throat like that.

"Are you sure?" Ryuuma asked curiously. "You're not psychic. How would you know?"

"Well, well, what's going on here?"

The voice brought the both of them out of their conflict and turned towards the entrance of the room they had decided to confront each other in. And in the entranceway, arms crossed, feet spread apart, stood a stern looking Werewolf. One of his brows was raised and there was a strange upturn at the side of his lips.

The thing that scared Brook the most was his uncanny resemblance to Ryuuma—almost an exact duplicate, if you didn't count the strange emerald color hair.

Brook could do nothing but let his jaw drop.


	34. For His Clan

**Hot Shot's girl: Here's a quick update for you guys for 2 reasons . . . 1, I got my 200 plus reviews ^-^ thanx a bunches people! :D and 2! I've already had this and the next chp written ;) So, who knows . . . I get a ton of more reviews, I may update faster . . . just sayin' . . . ;D Enjoy!**

"Shi-!" Sanji cursed, running right up to the boy who laid unconscious on the carved floor. "Luffy! Luffy! Da- - it Luffy wake up!"

Sanji tried pinching his cheeks, slapping his temples, pulling his hair, but nothing was working. Biting his lip Sanji mentally kicked himself, and hard. He looked back at the worried looks of Robin and Franky and only rolled his shoulders.

"I don't know how to wake him up," Sanji said, the worry in his eyes great.

"Is he even alive?" Franky asked slowly.

"Yeah," Sanji let out a sigh, placing his hand to Luffy's chest to feel his heart beating slowly, like he was sleeping.

"Perhaps he's 'not there' anymore," Robin suggested.

"Don't say that!" Franky screeched. "Try to think positively."

"If he's not waking up then what else can you say?" Robin asked, standing up straight and looking around the room. "It looks like he was used in the witch-craft."

"_Human_ witchcraft? As in magic?" Sanji asked, his eye widening. "But those that are here are only Vampires! That's against the—"

"When has anyone obediently followed the law?" Robin simply asked, making the blonde shut up.

"Then what are we going to do?" Sanji asked, desperate to try anything.

"We can't do anything at the moment," Franky groaned. "If you want I can carry him. We need to find the others and get the he- - out of here before what happened to Luffy happens to us."

"I can hold him," Sanji replied, holding Luffy's limp frame protectively tight—as if he still was untrusting of Werewolves, Franky had seen this and so groaned at it.

"Fine, _you_ carry him. Come on, let's find the others," Franky let out a sigh as he turned and headed out towards the other endless halls hoping one would lead them to the others—and soon.

* * *

"Who are they?" Moria asked, looking at the three strangers trembling in the corner of the freezer where Dr. Hogback had backed them into.

"Oh, some guests of mine," Dr. Hogback replied, turning and bowing to his Blood Lord. "What is it you have there my lord? Another shadow."

"Kishishi, yes," Moria chuckled. "And one strong enough for this unanimated lump of meat," at that he looked at the large Hybrid, icicles large and small all over its red body.

"Faushfaush! Wonderful! Now then, my dear guests. Let us teach you how to reanimate a body," Dr. Hogback nodded to the Immortal Lord who only chuckled and went to place the shadow on the body.

"Gasp! Guys look!" Nami gasped, covering her mouth and whispering to the two. "Look at the shape!"

Chopper and Usopp did and once they recognized it their eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"Luffy!" they all gasped seeing the shadow continue to struggle before the Immortal Lord, known as Gecko Moria, slapped the shadow on the body and it slowly sunk into it, vanishing to be seen no more.

"What just happened? !" Usopp asked, he could practically hear the anticipation in the room and once the rumbling started the three gripped onto each other and squealed.

"Kishishishi! Arise my most powerful zombie! My Hybrid! Now I will never be defeated again by any Alpha or Blood Lord! KISHISHISHI!"

"LUFFY!" Nami, Usopp, and Chopper cried, not knowing what to do at the moment and knowing something horrible had happened to their dear New Fang.

* * *

"And who might you be young wolf?" Ryuuma asked, stepping off of Brook and straightening before this Dominant.

Zoro raised a brow once more. Usually most wolves knew who he was. Most would call him 'Pup of Dracule', but not today huh? So finally someone was asking his name and not whom he comes from. With a cocky grin Zoro titled his head to the side slightly, his three golden earrings clicking together softly, almost like chimes.

"Roronoa Zoro."

"Ah, I've heard of you and I had a feeling you were him," Ryuuma smirked and scanned this strong looking specimen up and down. "I can tell you're quite strong."

"If you say so," Zoro replied, acting quite smug now that someone of such a strong level has recognized him as a wolf—a warrior.

Brook lay on the floor staring at the two as if he was seeing double. He wondered if he was that close to death. He tried blinking or shaking his head, but no matter what he continued to see TWO Ryuumas! Wait a minute . . . did he say Roronoa—Zoro? As in the one who Luffy . . .

Brook didn't think his eyes could widen anymore, but they could. He was surprised that his jaw hadn't fallen off ages ago either. How on earth could he have ran into the one wolf that Luffy and the others were waiting for with great longing? Was this fate?

Zoro noticed the Vampire on the floor staring at him as if he ad seen a ghost and so a worried look enveloped his features. Zoro could tell this Vampire meant no harm, he didn't know how, but he could. And so, kneeling down he picked up the vile he knew was probably antidote and gave it to the poor Vampire.

"Here you go," Zoro said with a small pat on the shoulders, which startled the Vampire to some degree, the way he flinched and gasped at him, looking at him like he was some kind of saint or something.

Zoro then turned his eyes towards the Werewolf in the room, the smell of Vampire blood was thick in the air and, a not to mention, the tinge smell of silver.

"You use silver to kill your opponents?" Zoro asked, his brow falling downward, he hated people, especially Vampires or Werewolves, who used silver to kill their victims, it was unholy!

"It kills them when I'm too bored to check for survivors," Ryuuma chuckled with a lick of his lips, his fingers twitching to fight this young warrior; he'd be good, he could tell.

Zoro came to bear a wicked grin. He bore his fangs and cocked his head to the side.

"Silver won't work on me then. You might want to throw it away."

"Is that so?" Ryuuma asked, raising a brow—he hadn't seen one this young in ages. "You're a Mene'ki? You're quite young. How old are you?"

"190," Zoro replied.

"So young," Ryuuma almost hissed out a purr. "I never knew they were still being born—and from another Mene'ki no less."

Okay . . . so this Wolf Warrior knew about Zoro's sire being a Mene'ki as well, it wasn't like he was going to tell the Hunters about it. By the looks of this warrior he was only out for his kind—and that was Werewolves.

"I'm the only one," Zoro replied, his tone serious and eyes narrowing.

"I wasn't asking if there were others," Ryuuma held up a hand in defense. "I can assure you I believe your words. Though . . . it'd be a shame if I killed you—being the youngest, and perhaps the last Mene'ki ever born."

"I don't see that as a reason to stop us from our match," Zoro grinned, he was itching for a fight and he knew if he fought this Wolf Warrior then he'd get a good one.

"True," Ryuuma nodded. "I haven't had a fight in ages that I can call worthy. Even the Hunters prove no match for me. They see me as one of the most dangerous creatures on the planet."

"Sounds interesting to fight," Zoro couldn't even hold back from licking his lips, becoming a Dominant and going into heat always got you riled up and ready for a fight—among other things.

"You should be so honored," Ryuuma said, the two soon moved to a more open space in the room and began to circle each other. "The Hunters fear me for two things."

"And what's that?" Zoro asked, his grin still plastered to his face, Ryuuma could tell he was aching to fight just as much as him.

Ryuuma held up a single finger and replied—

"#1 I'm a Wolf Prince . . ."

Zoro raised his brow. So he'd be fighting royalty—sounded interesting, but how come he hadn't seen him in the Head Pack? Could it be that he was the Wolf Prince who had been banished who was in line for Head Alpha before even his sire? !

"And #2 . . . I'm the very first Mene'ki ever born."

Zoro's eyes widened. His head raised and he stopped in his tracks. What did he say? First, as in THE first? Just how old was this guy? He looked almost the same age as sire, if not a little older, but if he was the first then he'd be . . . he'd be . . . well over a few millennia old!

"So mark this in the record books," Ryuuma chuckled. "The very first Mene'ki fighting the very last. How ironic."

"Ironic indeed," Zoro said with a nod of his head as he got down on all fours, ready to charge into his wolf stage. "May the best wolf win then."

"I intend to," Ryuuma grinned, motioning on his fours just like Zoro.

Brook quickly guzzled down that antidote and waited for it to work as he watched the two. He had listened to everything, and now he turned to watch this math of a lifetime. Rubbing his throat Brook wished he could stop this by shouting out to the young wolf named Zoro. He had to tell him Luffy and the others weren't too far from here, maybe he was looking for them and if he faced Ryuuma now and was killed then he'd never know.

But Brook couldn't do anything. He was helpless as he watched the two shift into their wolf stages and charge, ramming, biting, clawing, fur flew up, skin was pulled, wounds were opened. He then watched the two clash in a very similar manner in their human/wolf stages and it was monstrous. The younger was actually quite stronger than Brook and Ryuuma thought and Brook could tell this by the way Ryuuma backed up, looking quite confused.

It wasn't long before the two hit each other so hard they broke through the walls and outside. With a gasp Brook got up and went to the hole in the way to watch the two clawing at the mansion's roof. They were on an unbalanced ground and yet the two were running at each other in full speed like it wasn't affecting them at all and like they had no fear of plummeting to the ground in an ugly demise.

Brook watched the two fight. Both in their human forms now. Claws fully extended, fangs bared, and snarls in place. Both showing great dominance. Brook could see the unease in Ryuuma's features as the younger pushed and pushed, almost as if he wasn't fighting his fullest. Was he? It looked like a fight for Dominance, not life like it should be when fighting the great Wolf Prince Ryuuma.

Brook could discretely see the wrinkles in Ryuuma's brow as the younger pushed him back farther than he liked and yet he seemed powerless to stop it.

"It can't be," Brook gasped, his hand covering his mouth as he watched the younger fight off Ryuuma with sheer force and agility.

He was faster, much faster than the older Wolf Warrior. Brook actually found himself smiling, as if what the young Zoro was doing was somehow justifying Brook's deceased Clan. Even though Brook had sought out the vengeance, just seeing this set him at peace and, he hoped, his Clan watching down from above.

"How do you like that Rumbar Clan?" Brook whispered out softly. "A Ryuuma look-alike is going to defeat the very face who slaughtered you all."

Now Brook could see why Luffy and the others loved Zoro so much. He'd do things for others without even noticing it himself and for that Brook thanked him. With an unseen nod Brook thanked the wolf and smiled even wider as he watched the younger's claws come down hard on Ryuuma and the final blow took him completely by surprise—Ryuuma that is.

Feeling the tears run down his face Brook took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. It was done now. Ryuuma was defeated. Zoro had crashed into another rooftop, but he could see Ryuuma staggering, Zoro had dealt the final blow.

Ryuuma heaved as he struggled to keep his balance and not tip off the edge of the roof. He turned around and looked at where the young wolf had landed. He could see him breathing heavy as well, laying on his back for a rest. He should be tired—it was a well-fought fight and he fought valiantly.

Here was Ryuuma, Wolf Prince of the second line, first-born Mene'ki, challenger of the Head Alpha himself. He was one of the strongest Wolf Warrior's in history and had that reputation for a long time—well, until that brat's sire was born into this world, last son of the Original himself so of course everyone knew little 'Hawk-eye' would surpass Ryuuma as greatest Wolf Warrior but now his own pup had bested him . . . well . . . Ryuuma really shouldn't be surprised . . . he was the grandson of the Original after all.

Letting out a satisfied sigh he smiled seeing the younger struggle to stand on wobbly legs. He had never gotten a chance to fight with Dracule because he was such a young pup. He had always wanted to fight a son of an Original, but that never happened. Still . . . fighting his grandson, one so closely related, Ryuuma can't help but feel . . .

Satisfied.

"Good fight son," Ryuuma inclined his head towards Zoro who inclined his head back and then raising a weary hand he motioned for the young wolf to return to him because he knew he didn't have the strength to go down to him.

Zoro cautiously made his way back and Ryuuma had to hold back a chuckle at his advance because it hurt so bad to laugh. Smiling weakly he looked at the younger and gave him a pleased smile.

"I'm . . . impressed . . . Roronoa," he said, finding it now harder to speak. "You'll make a fine . . . Head Alpha . . . someday."

"Head Alpha?" Zoro raised his brow and frowned. "He- - I don't want to be that. That's the last—"

Ryuuma silenced him by placing a weak, but firm hand on his shoulder. Zoro blinked before looking into Ryuuma's gaze, it was weary and Zoro wasn't sure what was to become of this wolf.

"You'll make a fine . . . one," he said once more. "But . . . I want . . . to give you something . . . for your victory."

"For my vic—!" Zoro suddenly gasped out, feeling Ryuuma's claws ram right into his forearm.

Hissing at the pain Zoro had little time to react. Pulling back Zoro watched the older wolf nod and straighten his body before falling backwards into the night. Zoro watched in him descend until nothing could be seen of him anymore. Was that it? What happened to his opponent? Was he dead or did he just retreat?

Hissing again Zoro reeled back, holding onto his pulsing arm. Brook from above had noticed this and so quickly made his way, the best he could, to him.

"Mr. Roronoa!" Brook called out, coming to catch the Werewolf as he fell to his knees growling out at the pain his arms were receiving, just what the he- - had Ryuuma done to him? !

Brook only watched helplessly as the young wolf slammed his forehead against the ruble under him and groaned out at the pain that never seemed to cease. He wished he could help, he did. After all Zoro had done for him—if he knew it or not. But there was nothing Brook could do, not when he didn't know what was happening himself.

Zoro sucked in a sharp breath and held up his hands and watched in amazement as his claws extended, molding over them was a dark sheering black with a purple tint to it. The painful pulses were now fading into nothing as he held up his hands and noticed his new additional sharp, thicker claws. With an amazed smile he retracted them and extended them to see if they were still there, if this wasn't a dream.

It wasn't and they were still there.

"Are you alright Mr. Roronoa?" Brook asked, helping Zoro to his feet.

"Yeah, thanks," Zoro replied, wiping off the dirt from his clothes. "Um . . . can I help you?" Zoro had noticed how the Vampire was staring at him and not even attempting to leave.

"I want to say thank-you so much for defeating him," Brook said with a bow, of course Zoro protested the formalities. "He had slaughtered my Clan and even killed me once. I couldn't be more grateful with him gone because of you."

"Well—I," Zoro started, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just wanted a good fight."

"You're quite a strong Wolf Warrior and I am amazed and yet you care for a life like mine," Brook smiled softly at the young wolf, making the greenhead feel quite uncomfortable.

"Well . . . I'm different I suppose," Zoro muttered, looking away. "I had some friends who were . . . Vampires . . ."

"You mean Luffy and the others!" Brook spoke up. "I meant to tell you I know where they are!"

"Luffy—and the others? !" Zoro gasped, his eyes widening at the mention of them, so this tall Vampire knew them huh.

"They're close. Some miles away due east," Brook pointed and watched as Zoro's gaze followed the direction with a longing look.

Brook could see it in his eyes. That longing look that someone usually has when away from a loved one or family for years and yearning so much to return to them. Zoro swallowed before closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"No . . . I can't go to them. I don't even know how the he- - I wandered so close to them. I'm sorry but I have to go," Zoro said, looking for a way to get down and away from the mansion since what he had come to do had already been completed.

Now that Ryuuma was gone he could smell them—each of their scent. And by the moon god they were so inviting to where Zoro just wanted to close his eyes and follow their scents blindly to where they are and embrace each one—well—some more than others.

_But I can't_, Zoro continued to tell himself inwardly no matter how much he wanted to screw his 'journey for control' and see them just once—just ONCE!

Maybe even just a quick peek, where they can't see him but he can see them. No! No! Because if he did that then he'd long to stay in their presence and he just couldn't have that. No . . . he couldn't stand to visit for a day and see Luffy's and the other's faces, all smiling and happy to see him again, and then their bitter tears as he left them once more. He couldn't do it twice—never again.

"I really have to go," Zoro replied but stopped upon feeling the whole mansion shake.

It shook so terribly it forced him and Brook to their hands and knees to keep from sliding off the roof.

"What the he- - is that? !" Zoro gasped.

"I—I don't know!" Brook replied.

* * *

"Shi-! What the he- - now? !" Sanji gasped, screeching to a halt, the others behind him did as well.

"Careful with the ceiling!" Franky shouted, watching chunks of ceiling start to fall downward.

Tightening his grip on Luffy, Sanji jumped to the right and left to avoid getting hit by any debris. After the quakes settled down and they caught their breath they looked at one another. Robin came towards a window in the hallway and widened her eyes.

"Look, over here!" She pointed and as soon as the boys came their eyes too widened.

"What . . . what is that thing? !" Franky gasped, seeing the large creature standing up, part of the building, probably the part holding it, now crumbling away.

"I'm not sure if I want to find out," Sanji said, shaking his head.

"The others could be there," Robin replied.

"Shi- she's right," Sanji cursed, stamping his foot down and biting the butt of his cigarette. "I hate to say it but those guys end up running into trouble whether they like it or not . . . even though it's not Nami-swan's fault!"

"Alright we get it," Franky said. "So let's get over there before the others hurt themselves!"

"Right!" Robin and Sanji nodded before running towards that direction.

* * *

"It's—ALIVE!" Nami screeched, burying her face into Usopp's chest, the Werepup trembling just as much as she.

"What do we do now? !" Usopp cried, knowing that if that thing turned on them it'd be hopeless.

"KISHISHISHI! Look at it! It's magnificent!" Moria laughed, stretching his arms out to watch as the creature came to stand to full height, definitely gigantic, but not yet towering above the mansion.

"Hey," Usopp whispered to the other trembling two. "Was that Luffy's shadow he put in it?"

"How the he- - is someone supposed to take a shadow? !" Nami whispered back.

"Wait, didn't you hear what Dr. Hogback said?" Chopper turned to them and said. "They use magic so it's possible right?"

"Yeah I guess, but what about . . . Luffy?" Nami sniffed, now feeling the worst for her New Fang friend.

Everyone's faces seemed to darken just thinking what could have possibly happened to Luffy. It could have been bad, but then again it could have been . . . well they weren't sure if the shadow REALLY was Luffy's so maybe . . . maybe . . .

Inhaling deeper Chopper turned around and demanded to know whose shadow that was.

"Just whose shadow was that? !"

All 4 quickly turned to the doctor, Nami and Usopp squeaked at the eyes on them now, but they didn't scold Chopper for doing this. They wanted to know just as much as him.

"Ah, could you not tell? You were friends with the Blood Prince right?" Moria asked, a toothy grin plastered to his face. "Surely you recognized the resemblance."

"So it was Luffy," Nami gasped, covering her mouth.

"What'd you do to him? !" Chopper asked, his eyes wide with fear of what had befallen his friend.

"Kishi, let's just say he won't be waking up for a while, kishishi!" Moria giggled, the looks on their faces was that of horror—perhaps they thought Luffy would permanently stay 'asleep' of course if they wanted to think that then by all means let them, they could or couldn't figure things out on their own.

"What happened to Luffy?" Usopp sniffed, all three feeling the horrible gut feeling of possibly losing a beloved friend.

"Didn't I tell you human magic always comes with a _price_?" Dr. Hogback asked, that smirk on his features still present.

All three shivered at the meaning of that, but just as soon as that shiver finished cascading through their bodies the door to the room burst down, the larger door flying right into the large zombie, hitting it like a fly. Everyone jerked their heads towards the intruders and noticed them to be two Vampires and a Werewolf.

"More strangers?" Moria asked. "How did they get past the guard? !"

"You mean those easy-a- - zombies?" Sanji walked through the steam and plopped Luffy down beside the doorframe. "They weren't a challenge at all."

"Usopp! Chopper! Nami!" Franky now noticed the three curled up at the corner. "Are you guys alright?"

"F-Franky!" The three grinned and waved at him. "We're fine, but this guy!" they all pointed to the Immortal Lord. "Put Luffy's shadow in that thing!"

"His shadow?" Sanji asked, blinking before looking at the Immortal Lord and then the large creature. "So how the he- - do we get it back? And if we do will it wake him up?"

"So . . . he's okay?" Nami asked, looking at Luffy's limp form next to the door.

"Nami-love are you alright? !" Sanji twirled in odd ways before blowing many kisses towards the redhead.

"Yeah, yeah, just answer the da- - question," Nami groaned.

"He' still breathing if that's what you want to know," Sanji said, looking back down at Luffy's sleeping form. "He just won't wake up."

"Oh, he'll wake up without his shadow if that's what you want to know," Dr. Hogback said. "Give or take three days."

"Three days? !" Franky gasped. "He- - we can't wait that long so just hand over the shadow now!"

"I don't think you're in the position to be giving orders!" Moria 'hmphed' as he crossed his arms, sticking his nose up.

"So it's in the creature?" Robin asked, her eyes glancing up at the slowly moving being.

"Well if that's the case then let's just beat it out of it," Sanji said, lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah! But be careful it's a Hybrid!" Chopper called to them.

"Thanks for the heads-up," Sanji muttered before taking a step forward.

"Not so fast blondie," Absalom stepped forward, blocking his way. "You can't just walk in here like you own the place. This is OUR Clan!"

"Hey, I'm not the Vampires that became inhospitable to other Vampires," Sanji simply replied with a shrug. "Now step aside. I am a Blood Warrior of the Head Clan."

"All the more reason to be inhospitable to you," Absalom growled, something very similar sounding to a Werewolf.

The two clashed before anything could be said, Moria just laughed and drifted back into the shadows, Dr. Hogback took off in a run, Chopper followed after him and so did Robin, Perona had tried to attack Franky, but Usopp had tackled her first, not knowing what came over him.

So in other words . . . things grew hectic.

* * *

"I certainly hope that's not Luffy and the others down there with that creature," Brook said, gazing at it as it moved around slowly.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Zoro let out a sigh as he took his pack and swung it across his shoulder.

"Wait, where are you going?" Brook asked, watching as Zoro made his way out of the room.

"I told you I can't stay here," Zoro replied, glancing back at Brook shortly.

"But, what if they're in trouble and—"

"Then you go help them," Zoro replied, a groan passing through his lips, tired of people telling him to 'stay here' or 'go there'. "You're a Blood Warrior aren't you? They'll be fine with you there."

Brook watched the Werewolf leave, turning and vanishing out the door. Glancing down Brook let out a sigh; he could feel the longing in the young wolf's words and see it in his eyes. He was forcing himself to run away from them again . . . but the thing he didn't see was that what he needed was to go to them—then, whatever it was that was troubling him, would be solved.

You couldn't solve anything by running away.

Which was why Brook straightened, got up, and ran over to help his friends. Because they needed him.

* * *

"Da- - it! Where the he- - did that guy go? !" Sanji cursed, looking around to find his opponent nowhere in sight.

"Sanji!" Nami called out to him from a few yards where they were fighting. "Be careful! This guy drank some sort of invisible potion!"

"Oh Nami-love don't fret over me," Sanji inhaled and flicked his hair back. "I'm perfectly capable of—Hgh!"

Nami watched the idiot fly right into a wall. She let out a huff before slugging her shoulders. That idiot never pays attention when he should. Seriously, she was surprised how he became a Blood Warrior so quickly—it was certainly by luck.

"Da- - it! What was that? !" Sanji groaned, picking him up from the ruble, but soon an invisible weight caved into his chest and he coughed out.

Before Sanji's eye the Blood Warrior appeared, his boot digging into Sanji's chest. Sanji coughed out and tried to push him off, but this guy was far heavier than Sanji.

"Perhaps you should start listening more to the Vampiress and paying attention," Absalom sniggered, twisting his foot to make the Vampire groan more.

Sanji let out a growl and brought up his leg, trying to kick the Vampire off, but he only vanished and left him. Sanji had time to get back up and examine his surroundings. It was hard—this Vampire being invisible and all but . . . he still forgot . . . Sanji was a Vampire.

He had perfect hearing.

Easing out an exhale Sanji closed his eyes and listened. Listened for anything to give the Blood Warrior away. Just when he thought he might not hear anything it was then he heard the faint sound of a small pebble moving. That had to be him!

Swinging his leg to the right Sanji grinned upon feeling a familiar weight and so he pressed harder. So hard that the Blood Warrior turned visible and flew right into a wall—or two. Sanji tapped the toes of his shoes down and made sure to take a good look at his work . . . yep . . . he wouldn't be getting up for a while, after all Sanji did make sure to kick him extra hard.

Turning around he swooned over to Nami who gapped at how fast Sanji had learned to defeat him. Kneeling down before her Sanji exclaimed his love and other nonsense things before Nami waved him off.

"I get it alright? You love me," she groaned out. "Where did everyone else go though?"

"Probably off taking care of the others," Sanji said, getting up and wiping his pants from dirt.

"What about Luffy?" Nami asked, looking concerned as she turned around to gaze where the boy's limp body lay against the doorframe, but she paused in her stare to gap. "Uh! Where's Luffy? !"

"What? !" Sanji gasped, running over to where he had left him to find him nowhere to be found. "Shi-! It's not like anyone took him right! ?"

"Well you said he wouldn't wake up!" Nami said back. "So he couldn't have just gotten up and left!"

"Shi-! Shi-! Shi-! Shi-!" Sanji cursed, pulling at his hair before looking back at the redhead. "We have to find him, NOW!"

"I agree!" Nami nodded before the two ran back into the mansion to search for the lost New Fang.

* * *

"Lola! Look what we found!" Two men exclaimed as they brought the body towards the larger woman who sat on a tree stump.

"What is this? !" She gasped, looking at the unconscious lad. "Where did you find him?"

"In the mansion," the two nodded. "It looks like they awoke another zombie—the Hybrid. They must have used his shadow."

"Wait . . . this . . . this is the lost Blood Prince!" Lola gasped, kneeling down to pat his cheek. "He must be woken up immediately! He may be able to save us!"

"How can we wake him up?" the others asked. "It takes about three days for—"

"Do anything you can to wake him up!" Lola ordered. "We MUST wake him up! He's the key to save us!"

"Alright then . . . we'll give it all we got."

* * *

"Wow . . . I never thought I'd see the days when your lies won the battle for you," Franky, impressed, nodded as he looked at the fainted Vampiress.

"Me either, but I have to say I even impressed myself," Usopp sniffed and puffed out his chest.

"Well, we'd better take care of that then," Franky said, looking up and pointing to the creature that was mindlessly wandering around.

"WHAT? !" Usopp screeched. "Are you CRAZY? !"

"If we want to get Luffy's shadow back then we have no choice!" Franky spat, looking at the trembling Werepup.

"Franky! Usopp!"

The two turned to see Nami and Sanji running out to meet them, both with worried looks on their faces.

"Did you leave Luffy in the mansion?" Franky asked.

"No," Sanji said, shaking his head. "We were just in the process of looking for him when we ran into you two."

"But—but what happened to him? !" Franky asked.

"Someone must have taken him!" Nami said.

"Well we're going to have to look for him later," Franky replied, turning around to face the wandering zombie. "Right now we need to get his shadow back."

"He'd better be okay then," Sanji said. "Let's make this quick."

Right before the four had ran off though, someone coming got their attention.

"Oh! Chopper! Robin!" Usopp called out, watching the two come running towards them, Chopper still in his wolf/human form.

"Did you guys already beat the doctor?" Franky asked, watching both of come to a halt before them.

"Yes," Robin nodded. "Chopper here quite impressed me. He's smarter beyond his years and very strong. He'd make a fine Wolf Warrior if he were in a Pack."

"Oooohhhh, shut up!" Chopper danced around before noticing the Hybrid on the loose walking around. "What are we going to do about that? It's got Luffy's shadow right?"

"Right," Nami nodded.

"We'll just have to beat the shadow out of it," Sanji replied, stepping on his cigarette and readying to march up and attack the thing.

"Then let's do what we have to do," Chopper nodded as everyone started out after it.

* * *

"Aaaahhhhh! ! !" Luffy suddenly woke with a shout, tossing his head back and forth, his body wanting to jolt one way but hands were holding him down.

Looking around he noticed many a people around him, looking at him with concerned eyes. He blinked a few times before inhaling good breaths, as if he hadn't been able to breathe in so long.

"Where—where am I?" Luffy asked, blinking a few more times as the hands on him slowly sat him up and let go.

"You're still at Thriller Bark young Prince," the leader came up to him, a large woman.

"Are you guys Werewolves?" Luffy asked, rubbing at his arms, strangely his skin felt like it was crawling and the feeling wouldn't seem to stop.

"We are," she said with a nod. "My Pack and I were unfortunate to wander into this Clan's territory and, for that, we wound up a victim of their magic."

"Magic!" Luffy gasped, suddenly remembering everything. "Hey! Guys! They used some sort of spell on me! I think they took my shadow or something!"

"They did," the Alpha, known as Lola, said. "We are all the same as you. Shadowless."

"Uh, but what does that mean?" Luffy asked, getting up onto all fours and looking at them with wide eyes.

"It means we can never see the sun again," Lola let out a sad sigh, glancing up to the heavens with longing eyes. "If we try we'll burn up."

"Wait . . . that'll happen to me?" Luffy asked, pointing to himself, still rubbing at his arms.

"Yes," she said with a sad sigh. "But! If you manage to defeat the Immortal Lord Moria we may have a chance to gain control over our shadows again!"

"Really? ! How!" Luffy asked, he wanted to know, needed to know.

"We think the Immortal Lord Moria has some kind of a control over them," Lola said. "And we think if someone could defeat him it'd make him lose control over everyone's shadows and they'll return to their rightful owners."

"Really," Luffy crossed his legs and contemplated things. "So I just gotta beat up the guy and everyone can see the sun again . . . wait! Where's my shadow? !"

"Hhh, they've probably placed it into a zombie," Lola informed.

"A zombie? !" Luffy gasped, his eyes wide. "That's where those guys come from? !"

"'Fraid so," Lola sighed out sadly.

"Da- -," Luffy cursed before rubbing his arms. "Sheesh, what did you guys do to me? Why do I feel so creepy-crawly?"

"That's because we placed someone else's shadow inside you," Lola nodded.

"What? !" Luffy gasped, his eyes getting even bigger.

"You are the Blood Prince correct?" Lola asked.

"Yeah," Luffy answered plainly.

"We do this to make you strong enough to defeat Moria," Lola nodded.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked looking at everyone strangely.

Then, before Luffy knew it, someone popped up out of nowhere with a shadow and shoved it right into him, causing him to gasp out at the strange and bizarre feeling. After laying on the ground some he got up and looked at his hands. He certainly felt different.

"What . . . what did you guys do?" Luffy asked, curling his fingers and then straightening them, he felt odd—but in a good way.

"These shadows are no substitute for the real one," Lola replied seriously. "Remember that. They last for about an hour before leaving your body and returning to their real owners. But, in possession of them you can take on their strengths and abilities. It'll help you defeat Moria."

"But . . . I can defeat him on my own. I already defeated Crocodile," Luffy replied.

"Those two Immortal Lords are completely different," Lola replied. "Trust us, you'll need help with Moria. Boys! Bring more of the shadows! Pack as many as possible into him until he shifts into his final form!"

"W-What? !" Luffy gulped, but it wasn't long before he saw others coming up to him with numerous shadows, and it wasn't long before they were being shoved inside him . . . pushing him to a strange place inside.

* * *

Brook caught his breath for a while before glancing back towards the spot where he knew he needed to go. He looked ahead and watched the Hybrid, no longer was it moving around, but its eyes were continually looking down and its body was continually moving as if trying to fend off pests, which Brook figured to be his friends.

"I'm on my way!" Brook nodded before running straight towards the action and soon, his feet brought him to the sight before him, his friends were indeed attacking the large Hybrid. "Wah! Why are you attacking that thing? !"

"Brook!" Nami turned and quickly made her way towards the tall Blood Warrior. "You have to help us!"

"But—are you CRAZY? !" Brook gasped.

"Maybe," Nami groaned, looking back at everyone trying their hardest to bring the thing down. "But we have no choice Brook. That thing has Luffy's shadow! We saw Moria put it in it himself! If we don't get that back, we're not too sure what will happen to Luffy, but knowing the use of magic among us Vampires and Werewolves it can't be good."

"I see," Brook nodded. "Well then, allow me to help. After all, I owe many a thing to my Blood Prince, Yohoho!"

"That'd be great," Nami nodded before getting out of the Blood Warrior's way as he ran towards the battlefield to help everyone else.

It was strange . . . how well everyone fought together. Even if there were 3 Werewolves and 4 Vampires. Races didn't matter in this team, and Brook admired everyone's willingness to cooperate with the other. Luffy certainly brought together the oddest of odd, Brook noticed this, but he couldn't help but find himself smiling with the others as they worked together in unison to bring this monster down.

Each pairing off in a certain direction, each following the orders of Franky, an experienced Wolf Warrior, and even Sanji who seemed to be turning into a fine Blood Warrior.

They were such a good team together that Brook had never thought he'd live to see the day when Werewolf and Vampire would work together to accomplish a common goal . . . and it work!

"It's falling!" Usopp shouted, pointing at the Hybrid and watching it stumble only to fall over a smaller building and fall on its head.

"Got it!" Nami smiled, snapping her fingers together.

"Let's go guys!" Sanji said, as he took off running, the others following closely behind him.

Once everyone made their way around the building it was surprising how everyone's smile seemed so sinister. Seeing that stupid Hybrid stuck was much to everyone's liking and so they attacked again.

"How long do you think we'll have to keep this up?" Franky turned to Sanji who was in the process of crashing its skull inside its head.

"Until it coughs up Luffy's shadow!" Sanji spat, giving its forehead another kick.

"When do you think that'll happen?" Robin came up beside the blonde, asking him.

"Who knows, but keep it up!" Sanji replied.

"Right!" Everyone responded with a nod.

The attack continued, but with no success in getting the shadow to come out, it was strange how it was like this. This certain zombie wouldn't let up and no one knew why. It wasn't long before it managed to pick itself up, much to everyone's dismay.

"What the heck is this thing made out of?" Nami gasped, her eyes wide with surprise.

"It's not a living tissue so it's harder to inflict damage," Chopper informed. "Still, there must be a way to defeat this thing."

"Yeah, but we defeated tons of zombies back at the gate, so why is this thing any different?" Sanji asked, looking at the Weredoctor.

"You did?" Chopper asked, his eyes widening a little before coming back to normal. "Well . . . this thing is different than ordinary zombies. It's not like it's a Vampire, or Werewolf zombie, no, this thing is a Hybrid, a Werewolf _and_ Vampire zombie. That could play some part in it being so hard to bring down."

"Or that bast- - - Moria did something to Luffy's shadow," Sanji growled, deep inside feeling partly responsible for what had happened to his cousin.

"That could be it," Brook nodded seriously. "What do you suppose we do then?"

Everyone gasped upon feeling the Hybrid shake the very ground. They watched it stand up before them and then noticed something off, something very off with its core . . .

"Is that . . .?" Nami pointed towards the abdomen of the Hybrid and everyone's eyes widened.

"Kishishishi!" Moria chuckled, sitting down and watching everything. "What an entertaining sight."

"Da- - it!" Sanji cursed. "How did I not see him? !"

"Watching all of you foolishly attack my strongest zombie is a treat indeed, kishi!" Moria chuckled before a frown appeared on his face. "But . . . I don't like it how you pathetic creatures come into MY Clan and attack MY people. With that you will pay dearly, and here's how I intend to make you pay . . . Oz . . . get rid of this garbage for me."

"What? !" Franky gasped, watching the creature straighten and then, in a flash, jump right to where he was and smash him into the side of the mansion.

"FRANKY!" everyone gasped, eyes wide with shock.

"Now follow him worthless creatures," Moria grinned evilly.

Somehow, they didn't know how, but this creature moved at lightning speed, began taking out everyone, one by one. They tried to move against it, but nothing seemed to work. Right when they had found out that the Immortal Lord was the one controlling everything with the magic used to control Luffy's shadow it was too late—everyone was down.

"Kishishi!" Moria laughed. "I was right! This creature is unstoppable! No one can stand against the might of the Hybrid Oz!"

"Is that so?"

"Hm?" Moria looked around, but didn't find anyone around that was left standing. "Who is that?"

"Up here."

Moria glanced up, along with the zombie and once he had he gasped as the being fell upon them and brought the zombie tumbling backwards. Moria gasped, trying to hang on to his seat and look to see what had just attacked him, by what he heard and saw he had a strange feeling it was some experienced Blood Warrior, one that already gained the ability to transform into its final stage.

"Where the he- - are you? !" Moria growled, looking up at the dark skies, but found nothing.

"Right here."

Moria glanced in the direction where he heard the voice and his eyes narrowed into the form standing on the ground, upon a fallen tree that the giant Hybrid had knocked down on its way to the ground. Moria's eyes soon widened upon realizing just who that was standing before him in such a form.

"Blood Prince!" he gasped, not believing his eyes, since when could the Blood Prince transform into a stage that took Vampires decades to get, and even more decades to master? !

Keeping his heavy breathing under control Luffy watched in disdain as the zombie attempted to get up. He couldn't allow it to do such a thing . . . not after it brought his _Clan_ down.

So, charging forward, Luffy attacked.


	35. For His Pack

**Hot Shot's girl: Wooooow, this is offically the longest story I've ever written . . . 300 thousand plus words . . . huh, but this is also a long chapter, but there's a perfectly good reason for it and I'm sure you guys won't mind it at all ;) Well, enjoy! :D and thanx for all the reviews! XD**

It was still so strange, this form, and Luffy was still unsure how those Werewolves managed to push himself into such a state, but he had to use it while it lasted, no matter how straining it was to his body. With a deep inhale he took control of his muscles and attacked. Striking forward with such agility and speed it took even Blood Lord Moria by surprise.

"No!" Moria gasped, but it was too late, Luffy had smashed into the zombie and even him as he head-butted the thing right in the abdomen.

The impact sent the zombie flying back towards the mansion, where he had been only a few moments ago. As it fell and crumbled a building new beings gathered around, ones that were neither the dead, nor exactly living.

"Look at that!" Lola gasped, her and her Pack watching as Luffy beat against Moria and his unstoppable zombie. "What power!"

"Alpha! Look, over here!" her men called and as she turned she watched as her Pack uncovered the Blood Prince's team, his Clan as you could call them.

"Uuuhhhh, what happened?" Franky groaned, being helped up by the others.

"Da- - it, how the he- - did Moria do that?" Sanji came up, rubbing at his aching skull.

"No time to think about it now," Nami shook off the stars and looked around to see themselves surrounded by Werewolves. "EEHH! A Pack!"

"Calm down," Lola came up to them. "We are like your Blood Prince, shadowless, and so we wish to get them back. The only way to do so, I'm afraid, is defeat the Immortal Lord."

"But how?" Usopp asked, rubbing the blood from his face. "He's pretty much unstoppable!"

"We've enabled your prince the power of his final stage," Lola nodded.

"What?" Robin looked at the Alpha. "How did you do this?"

"By placing as many shadows in him as we could. It pushed him into it, but it won't last for long," Lola informed, turning her gaze to the fight near them, watching Luffy fly down and attack the flightless zombie from above.

"Just how many did you manage to get inside him?" Sanji asked, raising his curly brow.

"About . . . 100," Lola nodded.

"Is . . . is that safe? !" Chopper asked, placing his hands on his face.

"Well . . . most can only handle about 10, maybe 20, but your Blood Prince is different. That royal blood inside him allows him to carry so much more than the average Vampire or Werewolf," Lola stated.

"Wow," Chopper gasped, turning his gaze to watch Luffy. "I never thought I'd ever see Luffy in such a form."

"Aye," Brook nodded. "I've never happened to see a royalty in such a form, there was never need for them to be. My own form isn't that magnificent."

"I agree," Robin nodded. "I must admit, myself, that I can retain such a form, but not as one like Luffy's."

"You can? !" Nami gasped, looking at the older Vampiress.

"Yes, but I can only fly for about 3 seconds, it's not much at all," Robin said with a roll of her shoulders. "It's recent so it's hard to be mastered now."

"That's still amazing for you Robin," Nami smiled, silently congratulating her on her newest accomplishment.

"How long does Luffy exactly have before . . . he runs out?" Sanji asked, everyone's gaze still on their fighting leader.

"Not long at all," Lola shook her head. "So he has to make this quick."

"Well . . . if that's the case," Sanji sniffed before placing his hands inside his pockets. "We'd better give him a hand in this."

Everyone nodded in agreement before running off towards the fight.

"Wait!" Lola called after then. "You've only just regained consciousness!"

"They're something else, aren't they Alpha?" her Pack spoke, watching the others join Luffy in the fight.

"Yeah . . . they are," she nodded, watching as they called to Luffy about some plan. "What are they planning?"

"It doesn't matter," the others spoke behind her. "As long as they bring that thing and Moria down. I don't care what they do!"

Lola watched with anticipation as she watched the strange Clan scatter around, some going for a large chain hanging off the building, while two of the Werewolves niftily constructed some kind of machine at the creature's feet. It wasn't long before she watched the plan unfold and the Hybrid was actually brought down! They watched in sheer amazement as the creature fell, falling to the ground and not getting back up.

"Did . . . they?" Lola took a step forward. "Is it over yet?"

There was silence as they watched the team come to stand before the zombie and watch Moria crawl out of it. Luffy came and landed before everyone else and gazed down at the Blood Lord.

"It's over," Luffy said, folding his wings and looking down at the defeated Immortal Lord.

"Eh, never!" Moria spat, getting up on his arms and spitting out his blood that had collected in his mouth. "I still have one more trick up my sleeve!"

"I don't like the sound of that," Nami said, putting her defenses back up.

"Shi-, what can he possibly do now?" Sanji growled, everyone taking a step backwards, all but Luffy of course.

Luffy watched as Moria wrote something in the dirt beneath him before chanting something and clapping his hands together. Eyes widening Luffy watched as _his_ shadow came from the zombie and fell into Moria, as a matter of fact, shadows from ALL the zombies came towards the Immortal Lord and it wasn't long before Moria grew and came to transform into his own final stage.

"Shi-!" Luffy gasped, backing up as he watched the Blood Lord expand, taking it all in.

"997! 998! 999!" Moria continued to count until he took on every shadow as if he owned them all. "1000!"

"No way!" Franky gasped. "Is that even possible? !"

"NOW!" Moria growled, his voice deep and loud as he gazed down at the Blood Prince and his team who had caused him too much mayhem than he would have liked. "ALL OF YOU! DIE! ! !"

"Look out!" Luffy turned to everyone and motioned them back.

Luckily they were fast and managed to get away before being crushed under the large Blood Lord.

"Luffy!" Nami and the others called out. "Get out of there!"

"I can't!" Luffy said to them, unfolding his wings. "He's out of control! I have to defeat him before my time runs out!"

"Can he do it?" Chopper asked, everyone watching Luffy fly up before the Immortal Lord who was now even more flightless, even his wings couldn't carry his large body and so he remained grounded.

"We have to have faith in him," Robin nodded.

"Right!" Usopp spoke up. "You can do it Luffy!" You've defeated Crocodile now defeat Moria! !"

"Right," Sanji smiled, looking proudly back at Luffy as he attacked the crazed Immortal Lord. "He can do it again. Come on Luffy! !"

Luffy smiled in thankfulness, hearing all his friends cheering for him. He looked at them and nodded before coming down to attack Moria. His time was nearly out and he had to make this hit count. Coming down to the ground he came down on all fours and spread his wings. With one might flap he charged right into the Blood Lord, hitting him right in the chest, hitting him so hard that it knocked the Vampire back into a tower that soon came crashing down on him.

"HE DID IT! !" Lola and the others cheered, raising their fists in the air happily, watching as dawn quickly came upon them.

Luffy let out a pleased sigh before closing his eyes and falling to the ground.

"LUFFY! !" the others called out, coming to run up to him.

"Is he alright? !" Nami gasped, covering her mouth in fear.

After Chopper checked him he sighed out in relief.

"He's fine," Chopper nodded. "His body's just exerted and so resting. He may be out for a while."

"Let him sleep," Sanji nodded as he turned to watch Moria's form shift back into normality and the countless stolen shadows escape his mouth and return to their owners. "We all knew he deserves it."

"Right," Nami smiled, turning back to Luffy who looked quite happy with his new victory.

Everyone watched Luffy's shadow return to him just as the sun came up and even the ones who helped Luffy defeat the Immortal Lord, their shadows were returned as well. This had been such a long night that now . . . everyone just wanted to rest.

"What a night," Franky sat down next to Luffy and sighed out.

"You're telling me," Usopp groaned coming to sit down with him and the others. "I'm glad it's over though."

"Yeah," Chopper smiled and nodded.

"I warned him."

Everyone froze. They knew that voice did NOT belong to anyone there, nor did it belong to any of Moria's defeated men. Turning with cautious eyes everyone watched as a large form came up and looked at the destroyed mansion.

Robin gasped, her eyes widened, and everyone knew that if Robin was in shock, then they should be as well.

"Who is it Robin?" Sanji asked, growling at the form looking around like it was casual for him to be around the others.

"That's . . . he's another Immortal Lord!" Robin gasped, covering her mouth, knowing if he was hostile they wouldn't stand a chance.

Everyone watched as the Werewolf Immortal Lord turned emotionless eyes on them. Just standing there, scanning them.

"The he- - do you want? !" Sanji growled, coming to stand before the others in defense.

But the Immortal Lord said nothing. It was tensing everyone there as they watched him look around, quite casually and undaunted by the threats from the others to back away.

"Careful Sanji," Franky warned. "This guy's dangerous."

"Just which one is it now?" Nami asked, turning to Robin whose eyes were still wide.

"His name . . . is . . ." Robin started.

"Bartholomew Kuma," the Immortal Lord answered for her, standing before everyone now, startling all that he spoke. "I was here to warn that Blood Lord Moria about you . . . I knew you were journeying close to his mansion."

"You . . . knew?" Usopp gasped.

"I did," Kuma answered.

"Then why are you here? !" Sanji asked. "We didn't do anything to you!"

"You didn't," Kuma answered. "But . . . the Hunters want him . . ." at that he pointed towards the unconscious Luffy. "I must bring him back, those are my orders."

"Like he- - we'll let you!" Sanji growled, coming to stand right before Luffy in defense. "You'll have to fight us to get to him!"

"It won't be a challenge," Kuma replied. "You have all been fighting since nightfall. All are weary bodies. I am not after any of you, just the Blood Prince. If you give him to me you all will be spared."

"Who the he - - do you think you are? !" Sanji growled, baring his dangerous fangs, eyes going red. "Some Alpha bossing us around. We'll never give you Luffy you bast- - -! Especially to a bast- - - that works for those da- - Hunters!"

"R-Right!" Usopp gulped, but stood up alongside Sanji.

"That goes for me too," Franky nodded, joining the other two.

"And me!" Chopper boldly exclaimed as he stood with them.

Robin followed, and then Nami and Brook, soon, even Lola and the others joined. Kuma looked at them all and nodded.

"Regrettable," he replied as he raised his hands and held them together.

"What . . . what is this? !" Brook gasped. "Is he using magic too? !"

"My mother was a human witch and has so taught me of it," Kuma answered. "If you do not conform to me I will be forced to destroy this place, and you as well."

"You already have our answer," Sanji growled, all wondering if this was it—the end of them all.

"So be it," Kuma replied, tilting his head back as he unfolded his hands and let loose a power that neither Werewolf nor Vampire had seen before and they were all blown away.

* * *

Hopping over a fallen log Zoro continued his way north, away from that mansion. He couldn't believe he had treaded that close to _them_. How could he have not paid attention to their scents? ! He knew what they all smelt like! He had no excuse but himself for this.

Well, right now, as he made his way away from them he pulled out a smile. No matter how strained, he smiled. This is what was best, for them, for him . . . for Luffy.

Stopping for a second Zoro let out a depressed sigh. He missed that boy more than anything in the world. That feeling for him never vanished, a strange, but familiar feeling that he hated to have. Because it made him long for him . . . and wish to be with him when he knew he couldn't.

"Luffy," Zoro whispered out, coming to turn and look at the mansion for a little while before turning and shaking off any longing feeling. "I got to keep moving!"

Continuing through the woods Zoro only took a few steps before something, he didn't know what because it was behind him, pushed him forward with a great force. So strong that it knocked him down to the ground.

"Gah!" Zoro gasped, feeling it pass right through his body as he fell. "What the he- - was that? !"

Turning around Zoro halted; breath, movement, sight and all. His pupils trembled as his jaw slowly came to open in sheer horror. What he was leaving behind him was now nearly nothing. The mansion, where the others had been, had been totally destroyed and if such a force could destroy such a large place then . . . what could it do to a living being? !

"N-No!" Zoro gasped, his body suddenly moving on its own as he pushed through bush, tree, and fern back towards where the large mansion once stood. "NO!"

Before he knew it he let go of that control. That resistance that forced his body to listen to him was gone. Something snapped inside him, something that needed to be let out. So he ran, he ran so hard that it wasn't long before his body felt it took too long and so he shifted into his wolf form and ran until his lungs collapsed!

Coming towards the scene he shifted back into his human form and panted out, looking at everything, all was leveled and bodies were everywhere! Most he didn't recognize, and he wondered if they were even still alive, but his eyes could care less for them at the moment. His eyes wouldn't rest their search until they rested on something familiar.

Widening he ran up towards Franky's form, who was laying next to Nami, and Usopp, and by god they were all there! Not moving!

"Franky!" Zoro gasped, kneeling down to touch him, good, he was still alive, but hurt—all of them. "Nami! Usopp!"

Turning he saw Chopper, and Robin laying behind him. He crawled up to them and placed a trembling and fearing hand on Chopper, both were fine, but he was afraid, so afraid.

That fear though, soon turned into anger. A swelling bitter anger for whoever it was that had touched HIS Pack! A low growl came from his throat and Zoro felt something animalistic inside him wanting to break out and his will was so weak that he didn't mind at all if it came out.

Scrunching his hands into fists he could feel his claws coming out, pricking his palms so hard they were bleeding. The anger inside him he couldn't describe and he didn't care for it, the description. His breathing was soon coming out in pants of furry. His emerald eyes flashed silver as he opened them and searched around for the perpetrator who had done this evil.

Baring his fangs he turned and looked around for the criminal that had done this evil on his friends, his loved ones, his Pack. Halting in his search his eyes came to Luffy's laying form, above him was an Alpha, which he could tell by its smell. He didn't care which Alpha it was, but all he knew it was crossing the line, bending down to take up Luffy—Luffy of all people, the one he was closest to.

Something had to be done! And something was.

Letting out a dominating growl Zoro charged forward, claws fully out as he jumped and sliced the Alpha deep, across the shoulder. Landing down before it he stayed there. Digging his claws into the ruble and as he turned around, his fangs bared, he suddenly came to his senses.

That wasn't just any Alpha . . . that was an _Immortal Lord_! The Immortal Lord Bartholomew Kuma.

"Kuma!" Zoro gasped, remembering this Alpha who was now shaking off his daze and looking at his wounded shoulder that didn't seem to affect him at all.

Kuma tuned his gaze away from the Blood Prince and towards the Wolf Prince that he wasn't expecting on seeing here.

"Wolf Prince Roronoa Zoro," Kuma spoke, looking at the panting warrior, who seemed to have been in some sort of a rage—a rage well-known to an Alpha of a Pack . . . how different.

Kuma looked around at Luffy and the others who were unmoving before looking back at the cautious Werewolf before him.

"I see," he now understood things more clearly. "I've come upon your Pack is it? . . . You are their Alpha aren't you?"

"What?" Zoro asked, blinking away his confusion before coming to stand up, his claws still out cautiously. "No, you attacked them for no reason! Didn't you! What have they done to you?"

"Nothing," Kuma replied honestly. "But," he turned his gaze back towards Luffy at his feet. "The Hunters want him."

"And you obey them?" Zoro growled, he never liked it how Hunters thought that they owned Werewolves and Vampires, especially the strong ones. "Just what kind of a Werewolf are you? !"

"One that protects his Pack, just like you are," Kuma said, straightening his sleeve on his shoulder to hide the ugly wound that he paid no attention to.

"Like he- - I'd ever conform to the Hunters!" Zoro growled.

"Then you'll have to fight me," Kuma said. "Alpha, against Alpha. Because I will take the Blood Prince."

"Never!" Zoro growled, that feeling returning, that dominating possessive feeling, especially when Luffy was involved, he'd rather die than let that Alpha take Luffy to his death.

"Then come," Kuma said, getting into a fighting stance, holding his hands up. "But I shall fight with magic."

"Tch! I can beat you without it!" Zoro growled, he suddenly found himself speaking lies, deep down inside he knew Kuma was far stronger than him, then why was his mouth running off without his mind—he- - he didn't care! He needed to justify everyone and that is what he was going to do!

Zoro charged, claws out, but as soon as he came to dig them into the Alpha an invisible force threw him back. He wasn't kidding when he said he'd use magic—that cheater, but no matter. That feeling of revenge for what this dog had done to his Pack ate at him and he just wanted to rip him to shreds!

Growling Zoro charged again, but suddenly stopped upon seeing strange bubble-type things coming his way, and fast. If this was magic then it was dangerous to touch them so he dodged the best he could.

Kuma was impressed to see him dodge so good. He had gotten quick, his sire would be proud, but Kuma, as his pride as an Alpha, could not allow him to win and so he shot one in particular faster than the others. It managed to hit him right on the side of the face and Zoro fell back to the right, he rolled until he met the ruble that stopped him.

Kuma straightened and waited. It was a matter of time now . . . before the younger lost.

"Ah," Zoro groaned, getting up and rubbing the side of his face. It hurt, whatever it was, but that was all, no serious damage to him.

Kuma let his lips part slightly to show his fangs. He wasn't expecting him to get up so quickly, but he did. He figured why though and so nodded before saying—

"So you are a Mene'ki."

"What?" Zoro looked at the Alpha, his eyes slightly wide, if Kuma knew then there was no doubt he'd tell the Hunters and he couldn't have that at all.

"My magic that I pass out is always laced in silver, to weaken my enemies," Kuma informed, bringing his hands to his sides. "You are unaffected."

"Wait!" It suddenly clicked in Zoro's mind, if what Kuma said was true then! . . . He turned to see his friends and to his horror each and every one were showing signs of silver poisoning. "No! You bast- - -! What have you done!"

"They will die," Kuma informed. "If something isn't done. You could, possible try and defeat me to help them, but by the time you even manage to do they'll be dead. I've placed in them _pure_ silver. They have less than a minute to live."

"W-What? !" Zoro gasped, the shock suddenly knocking the wind out of him.

"There is nothing you can do for them," Kuma replied.

Zoro looked back at his team and fear sunk deep down in the pit of his stomach. So much so that he felt sick. Covering his mouth he knew he couldn't live without them. He couldn't have them die, never. How could they die . . . when they're right here . . . alive . . .

Turning to Kuma who silently stood there he looked to see Luffy behind him. Closing his eyes he pointed to the New Fang saying—

"You say they'll die, but you said the Hunters want Luffy."

"Dead," Kuma replied.

Zoro bit his lip and closed his eyes tight in thought. What was he going to do? What was he going to do? ! Shaking his head Zoro nodded before bowing his head and slowly coming down to kneel before the Alpha.

"Please . . ." Zoro placed both of his hands before him and placed his forehead to the ground. "Take me instead!"

Kuma admitted he didn't expect the young wolf to say such a thing. He thought he'd be so cocky to try and defeat him in a minute, which was foolishness indeed.

"Why would I take you in place of the Blood Prince and the others' lives?" Kuma asked, curious to the young wolf's response.

"I'm the last Mene'ki," Zoro spoke out. "I know . . . the Hunters want me dead more than anyone else on this planet. I'll gladly give up my life for them! So please! Take me instead!"

"A very good answer," Kuma nodded. "But you are precious to both Vampires and Werewolves. You are the last of the uncursed. By no way can we let you die."

"I don't give a da- -!" Zoro growled, lifting his gaze to meet Kuma's gaze, head on in a dominating and determined glare. "Their lives mean everything to me! It's best if I go instead of all of them!"

"You da- -ed mossheaded Werewolf."

Zoro froze as he and Kuma turned to watch a young Blood Warrior come stumbling up to them, barely able to stand.

"You!" Zoro gasped, watching as Sanji came to stand before him, in front of the Immortal Lord, his legs so unstable he could collapse any moment now.

"Take my life," Sanji managed to bite out through his pained body, the blood coming out of his nose and lips continued to flow and it sickened Zoro to see Sanji in such a state. "I'm going to die anyway . . . Look, I know you can take this poison out of everyone with your magic so kill me than this fool here!"

"Sanji!" Zoro growled, he didn't like what Sanji was saying, this was supposed to be his sacrifice for them, not Sanji's.

"You think . . ." Sanji lifted his head towards the blue skies up above. "That you can walk in here without letting us know and die for us? The shi- are you thinking? !" Sanji turned to glare unhappily at Zoro with his fangs bared, and bloodied. "You have no . . . right, cough, cough. Go on and live you da- -ed dog!"

Inhaling Zoro got up and hit the Blood Warrior in the side, hard enough to put him into unconsciousness where he should be with the others. Sanji's eye widened, as he looked at the Werewolf who looked sorry and it killed Sanji to see him like that.

Biting his lip Sanji reached out to grab Zoro's shoulder. Glaring him down for all he's worth so he could see how hurt he was because he left and now he was back without a word to him or the others. He glared at him so he could see how hurt everyone was because of what he's done—or what he's about to do.

"Luffy . . ." Sanji tried to speak about what that poor boy would go through after learning of what Zoro did, but he couldn't, all he could do was glare at Zoro and tell him this through his eyes, but all Zoro did was look away and close his eyes in a silent apology. "Bast . . . - - -," Sanji managed to get one last word out before falling to the ground, unconsciousness, waiting for the end with the others.

"I won't . . . die," Zoro mumbled out. "I . . . can't."

"If I take their poison away," Kuma started. "It won't kill you, not even pure silver, but the pain will be enough to kill you."

Zoro blinked painfully, knowing it was true. He was going to die . . . wasn't he?

"Do it," Zoro said, looking up at the large Alpha.

Kuma closed his eyes and nodded before turning to reach down for Luffy. He turned to watch Zoro's eyes strike a silver of sheer protectiveness, those eyes . . . they looked so familiar, but Kuma would say nothing about them.

"When I make a deal I do not go back on it," Kuma replied. "I won't harm him."

Zoro watched as the Immortal Lord pushed on Luffy's chest and out came the poison, into a strange magical bubble. Zoro watched closely as Kuma did this to everyone. Once done he placed them all together and placed it before Zoro who gazed at if like he was gazing at the grim reaper itself.

"Can . . ." Zoro spoke up. "Can I do this somewhere else?"

Kuma nodded, he understood. He didn't want the others to wake up only to find his dead body. Kuma nodded and so pointed towards the trees where he'd take it and where Zoro had to go. Zoro only silently followed, his story only being seen by a conscious lengthy Blood Warrior who couldn't believe what this Werewolf was doing—for Vampires and Werewolves alike.

"I'm sorry it has to come to this," Kuma said, watching Zoro come before the large bubble of poison and the pain of his death. "It's a waste, but you are only doing your duty . . . as an Alpha."

Zoro didn't even bother to make any remark about everyone seeming to call him an Alpha now. He just closed his eyes and waited for the Immortal Lord to leave. Once he did he opened his eyes and gazed at what was to be the death of him. He couldn't believe that all the life he's lived up till now was all for nothing.

Well . . . he enjoyed it nonetheless. A smiled played on Zoro's lips. At least everyone was safe. At least Luffy would continue living with the others. He had regret though . . . the regret he never got the chance to say goodbye, and just that thought alone hurt, his heart sunk in his chest and tears pricked at his eyes—he would have at least liked to hold everyone one last time . . . but . . . it was too late now.

"I'm sorry," Zoro muttered before baring his fangs and jumping into the bubble.

* * *

"Aaahhhhaaa," Nami groaned, opening her eyes at the burning light above her.

She groaned and sat up, looking to see the sun high above them.

"Uh, what time is it?" Nami groaned, rubbing her aching back. "What happened?"

"Where . . . where is that Immortal Lord?" Chopper asked, getting up on his knees and looking around, still quite dazed.

"Did he just . . . leave?" Nami asked.

"Hey! Guys! Look at Luffy!" Usopp pointed, all eyes now turning to the Blood Prince who was now waking up and stretching like he had the best rest in his life.

"Huh? Oh, hey everyone," Luffy grinned so big as he jumped up and down. "I feel great! What happened anyways?"

"Eh . . . we're . . . not sure," Nami scratched the side of her face with a shrug.

"I defeated Moria right?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah," Nami nodded.

"Then it doesn't matter, nee hee," Luffy giggled before going back to jumping up and down like some suckling.

"My, what energy you have," Robin chuckled; especially after all they've been through that night.

"Ugh, is everyone okay?" Franky stood up, watching everyone get up and shake off their daze.

"Yeah, I think so," Sanji got up groaning, wiping off his pant legs before something clicked inside him—like a certain memory. "SHI-!"

Sanji quickly turned and darted off in search for that mossheaded idiot. Everyone only blinked in confusion as to where that blonde was going.

"Hm? Where is Sanji going?" Luffy asked, halting his bounce and staring at Sanji's retreating form in curiosity.

"Eh, maybe to get some food," Usopp suggested.

"Really? !" Luffy gasped, his tongue out and eyes wide, he was ready for a feast that one was.

Everyone only chuckled, glad Luffy was feeling better, but they were still curious as to what exactly happened. Why they were still there and why was Luffy still there as well. Looking around they found no sign of the Werewolf Immortal Lord so what happened? Most decided the mystery was best left unsolved, but one tall Blood Warrior knew it all and so he stood, watching Sanji run off to find their selfless savior.

Whether dead or alive.

* * *

"Da- - it! Where is that shi-head? !" Sanji growled, fear seeping into every pore as he searched everywhere for him,

Passing by a cluster of trees Sanji quickly stopped. He had caught something out of the corner of his eye and so as he turned he stopped, his eye widening and his jaw dropped in horror. No, he couldn't, he wouldn't!

"Zoro!" Sanji gasped, coming down into a strange crater before running to the standing form that was bleeding profusely. "Zoro da- - it! What the he- - happened? ! Answer me da- - it!"

Tears started to prick at the corner of his eyes and Sanji had to quickly rub it away with his sleeve before coming to cautiously touch the body, praying it was still warm. Once his hand met bloody flesh he sighed out in relief to find it still warm, which meant he had to be alive!

"Zoro! Zoro!" Sanji continued to call out, giving him a harder shake than he would have liked, but he felt Zoro's muscles spasm against his hand in protest to the touch and so he quickly stepped back. "What the he- - happened? !"

Zoro, opening his eyes slowly to see Sanji standing before him. His eyes were bloodshot and he wondered if he was dead for a second, but there was no way he'd see that idiot in heaven so that must mean . . . he was still alive . . . for now.

"Nothing . . ." Zoro spoke out, his voice hard and rough, his throat raw from his screams that ran through it earlier, but were trapped inside only to tear him up from the inside out. "Happened."

"What the he- - do you mean nothing happened? !" Sanji growled, not caring now for the tears that were had started falling down, just happy to know this idiot was alive. "Look at you!"

Zoro didn't move though, he couldn't. His muscles and limps were locked, and he wondered if even his heart was still beating. It was over and everyone was safe, right? His eyes, straining to turn to Sanji's worried face before he spoke one last time.

"The others . . . are they . . .?"

"They're fine you da- - dumba- -," Sanji sniffed, snot coming down his nose as he yet again brought his sleeve up to wipe it away. "Even Luffy . . . Da- - it! You scared the crap out of me dumba- -!"

Zoro didn't even catch the rest of what Sanji said. As soon as he said the others were fine, even Luffy, he smiled—and it didn't hurt. Closing his eyes his knees gave way and his body fell. For good perhaps.

"Zoro!" Sanji gasped, coming to catch him before his face met the bloodied earth. "Hey! Get up you da- - mosshead! Hey! SHI-!"

Looking around Sanji knew he had to get him to Chopper as quickly as he could, but if he ran up to everyone holding Zoro, especially like this, no doubt there'd be a horde of questions that he just wasn't ready to answer. But da- - it he had no choice!"

"Hang on! I'm getting you to Chopper!" Sanji said, taking up Zoro in his arms and running as fast as he could back to everyone else. "Don't you dare die on me Roronoa! Don't you dare!"

Sanji could see them now, everyone, speaking amongst each other, they had no idea what Sanji was about to show everyone. Sanji looked to see Brook, though, standing ahead of everyone else, as if he was waiting for this. He watched the tall Blood Warrior gasp in horror and quickly scream, getting everyone's attention.

Sanji cursed inwardly at Brook. He didn't want to get everyone's attention this far off, he wanted to wait until he could plop Zoro down right before Chopper before this, but now, no doubt they'd all be running to meet him instead of him running to get them.

"What is that that Sanji's got?" Nami asked, watching Franky and Usopp, and even Chopper's eyes widen, the smell in their noses already revealing what.

"ZORO!" Chopper cried out, running straight for Sanji, Franky and Usopp following.

"No!" Nami gasped, covering her mouth and looking at Robin who only shook her head, herself feeling as if something like this was bound to happen.

The two glanced beside them at Luffy and were surprised he also didn't run out to meet Sanji, but one look on his face and the two knew why . . . he was frozen in shock and fear. His eyes were wide and trembling, his jaw hung and his body shook.

"Z-Zoro?" at first it was a quiet, almost unheard, mumble, but as the fear seeped in his cries grew more desperate. "ZORO! !"

Sanji looked up at the shout. He watched as Luffy zoomed their way and planted himself down beside the fallen wolf as Chopper hastily examined him to find out if he could be saved.

"Zoro!" Luffy gasped, his voice in a whine now as he looked at the wolf's condition. "What—what happened? Sanji what happened? !"

Sanji swallowed hard and closed his eye. Bowing his head he knew the questions would arise, but the fear in Luffy's eyes, the hurt in his voice, it was almost too much.

"I'm not sure Luffy," Sanji spoke out, trying to calm his tone.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Luffy cried, coming to surprisingly take Sanji by the collar of his shirt. "Look at him! He didn't get like that by himself!"

"Enough Luffy," Franky and Usopp said, prying the trembling boy off of Sanji as Sanji straightened himself, taking out a cigarette to try and calm his own nerves.

Luffy didn't say anything after that. He just looked at everyone's worried faces; he was looking at them for answers, but found none. He gasped as he turned his gaze back towards Zoro's unmoving form and it wasn't long before the tears came.

"Don't . . . don't die!" Luffy suddenly began to shout. "Please! Zoro! Don't die!" At that Luffy threw himself on the wolf's chest and cried, continued to cry for him not to die, to hang on, that if Zoro died then so would he, the others had to get him off before he caused damage, but he was clinging to the wolf so tightly it was hard.

"Luffy!" Chopper gasped knowing the poor boy could hurt Zoro if he continued like this. "Please! Don't touch him. His body is frail right now!"

"Get off Luffy!" Sanji, Franky, Usopp, and Chopper tried their hardest to get him off, but the boy was strong, it wasn't until Brook came up and laid into the New Fang until Luffy managed to let go.

"Let go Luffy!" Brook's tone was stern as he towered over them. "That wolf has been through too much. You say you don't want him to die, well he might if you don't stay away!"

"B-Brook," Nami looked up at the musician who had fire in his eyes, determined to show Luffy his place.

Luffy also looked up at the tall Blood Warrior in surprise before looking down at Zoro and reluctantly letting go. He sat back on his legs and bowed his head. He nodded before Chopper continued and only sat there as Chopper motioned for Franky and Sanji to bring Zoro inside so he could find a place for him to lay.

"Mr. Monkey . . . are you coming?" Robin asked, the others getting up and Following Chopper and the others.

Luffy said nothing though. Robin watched Luffy sit there for what seemed like hours before she noticed water leaking down onto the debris under Luffy. She noticed the boy had begun to cry and so she knelt down and took him in her arms.

"There, there, Luffy," Robin cooed, like a mother would her child. "Everything will be alright. Chopper is a very good doctor, I'm sure he'll fix him up fine."

"I-It's just," Luffy started, his shoulders trembling as he dug his face into Robin's breast. "I didn't even notice he was this close . . . eh heh, and he could die because I was so stupid!"

"It's not your fault Luffy," Robin said, combing her fingers through Luffy's unkempt raven locks. "We don't know what happened, alright. When he gets better we can ask, okay?"

Luffy looked up at Robin with watery eyes. He sniffed and nodded before rubbing his face back into her chest. There, the two stayed until night fell. Luffy could barely walk when he decided to see if Zoro was alright, but Robin was there to help him inside and up to Chopper who was currently making medicine.

"Chopper," Luffy spoke, startling the doctor some as he turned to see Luffy's gloomy face. "Is . . . is he . . . Zoro . . ."

"He almost died," Chopper answered, turning back to shake a small vile filled with medicine that he had been making for Zoro. "I managed to stabilize him, but . . . I don't know when he'll wake up . . ."

Luffy then noticed Chopper about ready to burst out in tears, but he quickly came to him to comfort him. Luffy knew that Chopper, of all people, needed to stay calm. He was the doctor and if the doctor broke down then who else could take care of Zoro?

"You did good Chopper," Luffy knelt down to him and patted his back gently. "We were all scared. I don't even know why he suddenly showed up here . . . and I'm supposed to have some stupid bond with him . . ."

"Luffy?" Chopper noticed the tears in Luffy's eyes, but he watched the Blood Prince bite it back and pull on a smile.

"You're the best Chopper," Luffy smiled down at Chopper. "Without you he could be dead."

Chopper blushed before shaking his head and bowing.

"If you don't mind Luffy, I still have a lot of work to do. I need to make a lot of medicine for Zoro—to stabilize him until he wakes up," Chopper said, holding up his medicine.

"Right, then I won't bother you," Luffy nodded before standing up and turning to everyone else who seemed to be watching Chopper as he worked. "Sanji . . ."

"Yeah, what is it Luffy?" Sanji asked, turning to the boy, smoking his 7th cigarette that day.

"I'm hungry," Luffy pulled out a fake smile, but a smile is what everyone needed that day. "Make us something!"

Sanji managed to smile himself before nodding and turning to see what this mansion had left.

* * *

It had been a good two weeks and still . . . there was no signs of Zoro waking up. It was nerve-wracking for everyone, but still, they managed to get by. Sanji managed to continue to cook healthy foods for everyone and even found himself cooking recuperating foods for Zoro he knew couldn't have it yet . . . such a waste.

Nami and Robin would sit silently and watch everyone; Robin also read a lot to pass the time. Chopper, by the end of those two weeks, had made enough medicine to give to an entire army. Usopp and Franky had helped Chopper construct medical machines to help Zoro along.

Brook was still at odds with himself, baffled by how the Werewolf was willing to selflessly sacrifice himself like that . . . especially with what he was. He hadn't told anyone yet of what he saw—no one had asked, that is, until one day, Sanji had come up to him and asked if Brook had seen anything.

"You knew I did—didn't you?" Brook asked, glancing down and away from the blonde who was continually stirring the stew he was about to serve for lunch.

"I could tell, with the way you were waiting for me to return," Sanji said. "Did you . . . see it all?"

"I did," Brook nodded. "That brave wolf made a deal with the Immortal Lord, in exchange for all of us."

"Da- - it! Why did he do it!" Sanji growled, kicking at the pot lightly, still upset with what Zoro did.

"Um, I saw what you tried to do Mr. Blackleg, it was brave of you," Brook nodded.

"Whatever," Sanji said, exhaling a lungful of smoke. "Heh . . . it's a surprise he survived, don't you say?"

"It is," Brook nodded. "We were poisoned and he took it on himself. I remember hearing he was a Mene'ki."

"Sure, if he was then why the he- - did he almost die?" Sanji asked, biting the butt of his cigarette.

"I heard the Immortal Lord say that the poison alone wouldn't kill him, but the pain would," Brook said, clasping his hands together and glancing down at them. "He must be prone to pain."

"Heh, who the he- - would have thought that shi-head would be a Mene'ki," Sanji chuckled before shaking his head and taking a drag. "Just like the old man."

"That's right," Brook nodded. "Your father is also a Mene'ki. I never would have thought that another would be born. Zoro is quite young."

"Yeah," Sanji's face grew quite serious knowing that if the Hunters found out . . . they'd . . . he- - he didn't know what they'd do, but it wouldn't be good. "I'll be da- -ed though if I let those Hunters find out. We almost lost him once and seeing Luffy like that . . . I can't afford to lose him again."

Brook nodded in agreement and as he opened his mouth he was cut short as Chopper's voice rang through the other room exclaiming wondrous news.

"ZORO'S WOKEN UP!"

* * *

"Are you serious Chopper?" Usopp asked, looking at the doctor who was about to break down and cry out of happiness.

"Yes!" He nodded, everyone gazing at him with relieved smiles. "I saw him open his eyes! He's awake!"

"Can we go see him? !" Luffy jumped up, a large smile on his face.

"N-Not yet," Chopper held up his hands. "Please, let him rest for now. When he starts speaking I'll let you."

"Awwww, you're no fair Chopper," Luffy pouted, sitting back down and crossing his arms.

"Hey, does this mean I can finally make that bast- - - his meals he's been missing?" Sanji's head popped out of the kitchen and Chopper contemplated it.

"Well . . . he did just wake up . . . but . . . sure. Just soups alright," Chopper nodded.

"You got it," Sanji said, turning back inside the kitchen to make a well-balanced meal for the Werewolf.

* * *

Zoro blinked at the ceiling of the room for the umpteenth time before noticing the door opening. He wondered if Chopper was coming back to give him his 30th shot. Seriously had he waited until he was awake to do that? Why not just give it to him while he was unconscious?

Zoro lifted his head a bit to see who it was, but after seeing a head full of blonde hair he sighed out and rolled his eyes before plopping his head back down on the pillow. Sanji was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"I heard that shi-head," Sanji muttered as he took the tray of food and came to place it next to Zoro's bed on a in table. "After I slave for a good 10 minutes to make this for you and everything."

"It's probably leftovers," Zoro muttered, turning his head away from the Blood Warrior.

"For once it's not," Sanji answered truthfully as he made sure Zoro could smell the nutritious soup. "It should help you recuperate faster."

Neither met the other's gaze and soon the awkwardness was getting the both of them. Sanji just stood there and smoked his cigarette waiting for Zoro to move, and Zoro just laid there, waiting for Sanji to leave.

"I ain't feeding it to you," Sanji replied, exhaling smoke.

"I didn't ask you to," Zoro let out a small growl. "Is there a reason why you won't leave?"

"Maybe," Sanji replied simply, taking another drag.

Zoro let out a sigh before scrunching his nose at the awful smell of the cigarette.

"You could get in trouble with Chopper if you continue to smoke that thing here," Zoro replied, his eyes going back to gaze at the ceiling.

"Well then," Sanji said, taking out his cigarette and looking at it. "I better put it out."

He turned to look at Zoro who was gazing up at the ceiling. Sanji let out a sigh before turning to Zoro and blinking.

"Mind telling me what you were doing here?" Sanji decided just to get down to it.

"I got lost," was Zoro's reply and Sanji didn't like the answer.

"The he- - I'm going to believe that lame a- - excuse!" Sanji growled, waving his hand. "What gave you the right to die for us! What gave you the right to break Luffy's heart like that again!"

"I'm not dead am I?" Zoro managed a smirk in Sanji's direction and it was then Sanji noticed that strange look in Zoro's eyes, it was a strong and healthy look, a dominating and . . . had his eyes always been silver?

"Hhhuh! Da- -, I don't have time for this," Sanji groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Look, I have other shi- -y mouths to feed out there so I'll be back later for questions, got that?"

"So does everyone else," Zoro sighed, coming to cross his arms.

Sanji groaned again and with a last threat of 'you'd-better-not-waste-your-food-or-else-I'll-put-you-back-into-a-comma-again' he was gone. Zoro shook his head and groaned, his body still wasn't at 100 percent and so he carefully sat up and made to eat his soup, which he admitted was very warming to his insides.

"That was good," Zoro sighed out, after finishing it and laying back down to stare up at the ceiling. "Though I'll never tell that dumba- - that, but . . . I think he already knows."

Thinking to himself Zoro groaned. He was getting a headache with thinking about how he'd have to answer every single question that was going to be bombarded on him as soon as he was able to move around. Da- -, if only he could escape, but his body was in no such condition.

"It's good to see them though," Zoro thought out loud. "I wonder how Luffy's feeling . . . Luffy."

Zoro closed his eyes—that feeling of longing for the boy returned. So he placed his hand over his heart and pleaded for it to go away unless Luffy knew—or the others.

"Da- - it," Zoro cursed, banging his forehead. "I'm turning into such a sap! What the he- - is wrong with me . . ."

Zoro closed his eyes once more and suddenly; it was as if he could feel everyone. What they were doing and all. Sanji was serving everyone like he had said, Robin was reading, like usual, Nami was talking to Chopper about various things as the doctor made more medicine for him . . . joy, Franky was—dancing? Well, what was new with him right? That new guy, Brook, he was actually playing on a piano and Luffy was giggling, genuinely and happily giggling as he watched Usopp groan as he stole his food.

That was the gang for you. The ones he'd call his Pack, no matter how diverse.

Zoro was snapped out of his thoughts as Chopper entered with more shots.

"Oh, you're sitting up," Chopper noticed Zoro was now leaning against the bed's headboard. "Are you sure you're not too dizzy for that?"

"Nope," Zoro smiled, glad to see his little friend again. "Actually, I feel like I'm well enough to move around."

"Please don't," Chopper said, holding up his hands. "I'd rather you stay in bed for a least a couple more days."

"What the he- - Chopper?" Zoro groaned. "I've been in bed too long as it is."

"I know, but you just woke up. You heal fast Zoro, but not that fast," Chopper replied, shaking his finger at the older. "Now . . . I have these shots for you . . ."

"Hhh . . . alright," Zoro groaned, laying back down and handing his dotted arm to the doctor.

* * *

"Can we see him nooooow?" Luffy groaned, it had already been at least 3 days and with his constant asking Luffy thought that at _least _Chopper would conform, but noooooo.

"I don't know," Chopper blinked. "It's about bed time and all."

"But you said we could see him when he started talking," Luffy moaned. "Liar . . ."

"Well, sorry, but I wanted to wait until I was finished giving him all the medication he needed," Chopper admitted.

Luffy glanced over at all the medicine Chopper had made and rolled his eyes with a groan.

"That will take foreveeeeeer," Luffy groaned, slumping over in his chair. "Seriously Chopper . . . I need to see him." Luffy's tone leveled and Chopper could see Luffy was no longer whining about it, he was serious. "I can't sleep Chopper . . . without seeing him."

"You mean for the past—?" Chopper was about to count down the days but stopped as Luffy nodded.

"Heh . . . I'm surprised you guys didn't notice the bags under my eyes," Luffy chuckled lightly as he rubbed one eye. "Please Chopper . . . it'll help me get some sleep."

"Well . . ." Chopper sighed out and nodded. "Alright, but you gotta promise to let him get to sleep after your visit."

"Yes doctor!" Luffy grinned with a mock salute before turning and running off towards the room where Zoro was being kept.

As Luffy closed in on Zoro's room his heart nearly pounded out of his chest with excitement for seeing him again. He was so happy he swore he'd just melt away once he saw Zoro's gaze on him again.

Luffy stood outside his door for what seemed like forever before slowly opening it. He silently made his way inside and once his brown eyes med Zoro's back as he sat on the side of the bed rubbing his arms Luffy nearly just screwed silence and jumped him in happiness.

"Here again Chopper?" Zoro suddenly spoke up as Luffy quietly shut the door. "Those shots are going to be the death of me you know," Zoro turned with a chuckle towards the young doctor, but stopped, eyes widening, as he saw the Blood Prince standing there with his back against the door.

Zoro noticed Luffy's eyes were glancing grimly on his tightly banaged chest, his robe had fallen open to reveal. Looking down Zoro quickly wrapped his robe back around his chest and turned away.

"Don't . . . turn away," Luffy spoke, hurt in his voice, too much hurt for Zoro to like so he turned back towards the boy, but didn't meet gazes.

"Chopper said he'd keep visitors away until I was ready," Zoro replied.

"So that's why Chopper denied us from seeing you," Luffy let off a small smile before slowly coming to Zoro. "I had to see you Zoro, you know that."

"Haven't been sleeping?" Zoro asked, knowing it was a 'yes' with Luffy, he just knew him that well.

"No," Luffy answered. "And you?"

"I've gotten too much sleep," Zoro said, glancing to his left. "So the days I've been awake since I managed to come out of my coma."

"I see," Luffy bowed his head, so many questions that needed answering, that he wanted to ask Zoro, but he was afraid to . . . and Zoro knew this.

"You want to interrogate me too?" Zoro asked, rubbing at his banaged chest, his eyes off scanning his thoughts than Luffy's form.

Luffy glanced up and as Zoro glanced at him Luffy shook his head, biting on his tongue. Maybe if he didn't say anything Zoro would stay this time.

"Zoro's here, what else matters," Luffy perked up and forced out a smile when in truth he wanted to frown, and giggled when in truth he wanted to cry.

"Stop it," Zoro cut the boy off. "Stop that—I can't stand it when you force yourself to be happy."

"What? But I am happy Zoro," Luffy admitted. "I'm happy you're back, I am."

"Tell me the truth," Zoro came to bite his bottom lip as his eyes narrowed. "You hated me when I left . . . I took your heart and tore it up didn't I? Tell me you'll never forgive me . . . I want to hear you say it."

"Now who's the one lying to himself?" Luffy said, bowing his head as the silence overtook the both of them, each bowing their head in shame.

"Hate me Luffy," Zoro whispered out his plea. "I deserve it and if I don't get it then I'll die!"

Zoro knew this would happen if he ever saw that boy again. His heart couldn't take it and as the tears began to fall Zoro covered his face and tried to force them back, but he couldn't.

He felt so pathetic, doing this in front of Luffy, but for some strange reason . . . he knew the boy wouldn't mind. He never did, that was his problem.

Zoro only stopped his weeping once he felt a presence before him. Looking up he watched as Luffy stood in front of him with a sad face. He watched the boy bite his lip before shaking his head, a tear rolling down his own cheek.

"You know I can't hate you—even if you need it. I know I should, but I can't," Luffy sniffed, rubbing at his eyes. "I'm the hated one here."

"No Luffy, you're not," Zoro replied, coming to touch Luffy's forearms, but at that small touch Zoro felt the heat come to life inside of him and he hissed softly—what Luffy did to him was something no one else ever could and now he longed to hold that boy in his arms forever . . . forever.

Luffy watched Zoro hiss out softly and knew it was his fault. It was always his fault, but he liked it because he knew he was the only one who could change Zoro like this. Luffy managed a smile before bending down and pressing his lips lightly against Zoro's quivering ones. He felt the being before him freeze, but he didn't care, he wanted this and so continued even if Zoro didn't want this.

Slowly, Luffy let his arms travel gently up Zoro's own arms and rest on his shoulders, before softly moving to his thick neck and massaging it with the tips of his fingers. He began to nibble on the wolf's lower lip before sucking it into his mouth and letting his right fang scrape it just enough to draw a tiny bit of blood from it, that small amount just sending Luffy into a frenzy of wanting more, but he refrained, for Zoro.

Zoro knew it was best to push Luffy away, but was it really? He didn't care anymore. He's been too long without him and there was nothing more in this world that he wanted so much right now. Zoro pushed his lips against Luffy's, meeting the kiss and he could even feel Luffy's eyes widen in surprise.

Wrapping his arms around the boy Zoro kissed away the boy's pain, the pain that he had caused. He wanted that pain gone, those hurtful nights of crying himself to sleep erased from his memory forever. He hoped to kiss it away, but wondered if he really could.

He felt Luffy lean his head back to let Zoro take control of the kiss. The boy now had his arms wrapped around Zoro's neck like a lifeline, tight and not ever letting go. Zoro could even feel the boy's knees at each side of his hips as he straddled him and came to sit on his lap, just wanting to feel closer.

Zoro wanted to continue this but his lips only pulled back to quiver. Tears came down from his eyes like waterfalls and sobs escaped his throat. Luffy was still close to his face though, his check on Zoro's as the wolf cried and regretted all the hurt he's caused.

"I'm so sorry Luffy," Zoro cried out, his eyes blinded by the water in them. "I love you Luffy."

Luffy sniffed as his own tears came to life. He rubbed his eyes against Zoro's shoulder, his robe getting wet by them, but he continued to hold onto Zoro. He didn't want to let go . . . not this time . . . especially when he can hang onto him himself.

"Say you'll stay with me," Luffy mumbled out his sobs as he continued to rub his face against Zoro's robe. "Please."

"I want to," Zoro said, making Luffy's head pop up, evidence of tears still on his cheeks and around his eyes.

"What do you mean 'you want to'?" Luffy asked, fear seeping in that Zoro will leave again. "You won't leave, please don't."

"I've never forgiven myself for hurting you," Zoro replied. "I can't."

"Yes you can 'cause I already forgave you before you did it!" Luffy said, his eyes serious as he grabbed the sides of Zoro's face and made him look at him—Luffy noticing how different Zoro's eyes were, how strong, dominant, and _silver_ they were . . . huh, he could have sworn they used to be green.

"I know," Zoro said, casting his gaze away. "That's what's wrong."

"Who are you to determine what is right and what is wrong? !" Luffy asked, puffing his chest, looking quite angry at Zoro.

With a small growl Luffy slammed his fists into Zoro's chest and forced him to lay back onto the bed, with him now straddling his waist. Tears returning to Luffy's eyes as he fingered with Zoro's robe.

"It's not fair," Luffy sniffed, letting his tears fall all over Zoro's robe and bandages. "It's not fair for you to make up those silly rules . . . it's not fair for you to deny yourself me."

"Luffy—" Zoro tried to speak once more but Luffy only shook his head before rushing down to take his lips in his, not giving him a chance to speak.

There was hurt in this kiss, but redemption as well. A powerful keep was present in there and Zoro could feel Luffy's determination to keep him laced into it as well.

Zoro's eyes closed on their own and because of that he hadn't caught sight of Luffy unbuttoning his orange vest, letting it fall off his shoulders while his hands came to spread Zoro's robe open and run along his bandaged chest just to feel it rise and fall in heated breaths.

"You hurt me," Luffy whispered, taking his lips away to look down at Zoro who looked up into his dark eyes. "It hurt . . . what you did to me." Luffy now sat up, Zoro being able to see his bare chest as the New Fang took his hands to let them roam over it and then up to where his shoulders met his neck. "Feel that? That's where you bit me . . . where your mouth stayed the whole night of the New Moon. I'm not really sure if it'll heal probably, it was deep."

Zoro bit his bottom lip, hating how casually Luffy spoke of the hurts he did to him. But Luffy only continued letting Zoro feel the faint outlines of the scars he caused him on that horrid night.

"I was in so much pain it was hard to even think," Luffy let out a small chuckle at the remembrance of his pathetic state Zoro had left him in—the state he had chosen to be in. "But all that . . ." Luffy bowed his head and closed his eyes tight, baring his fangs as the tears came again at the worst part of it all. "Couldn't compare to the hurt I felt when you left me!"

"Uh," Zoro let out a small whine, tears once again pricking at his eyes as he watched Luffy shake all over in sadness and there was nothing Zoro could do to comfort this.

Luffy continued to cry like this before Zoro finally mentally beat himself for too long and grabbed Luffy's wrists to pull him down so he could kiss those tears away, all that hurt. Luffy still sobbed into the kiss, but Zoro could feel him trying to kiss back.

It went on like this until each opened the other's mouth and delved inside to let their tongues dance. Zoro let out a groan as Luffy took Zoro's tongue and softly bit it to draw blood, but Luffy wasn't the only one who did this.

They hadn't gotten a proper feeding from the other in what seemed like ages, but right now . . . their thoughts were on other things besides feeding. What the other wanted to feed on just as much as the other . . . was love.

Luffy once again took hold of Zoro's hands and placed them low at his sides, to let him rub. Zoro pulled back from the kiss and turned his head away. He wanted to remove his hands as well, but Luffy held them there.

"S-Stay," Luffy moaned out, his head falling back as he felt Zoro's claws come out on their own to prick him.

"Luffy . . . I can't," Zoro said, looking hurtful at the New Fang. "The New Moon's so . . ."

"Close?" Luffy looked down at Zoro and began to roll his hips into Zoro's to make him groan, even moan, anything other than cry. "What did you do . . . those New Moons you were away . . . did you . . . did you?"

Zoro noticed Luffy's eyes were becoming watery again just at the thought of Zoro having to mate with someone else during such nights. Zoro reached his right hand up to cup Luffy's cheek and as his thumb gently massaged his cheek he shook his head.

"No Luffy, I didn't," Zoro answered. "I couldn't . . ."

"But why?" Luffy asked, looking down at Zoro, hurt still laced into his features. "Robin and Franky said that it doesn't matter who it is on a New Moon's night, just as long as they're satisfied."

"They weren't you Luffy," Zoro replied, making the boy pause in his ministrations.

Zoro managed to catch sight of Luffy's smile before the New Fang bent down once again and captured his lips, and heart. Luffy wouldn't stop though, until both he and Zoro knew they were going to stay together—always.

"Please," Luffy breathed out hotly against Zoro's swollen lips. "Take me again."

Zoro's eyes widened and he managed to sit up partially to stare at Luffy with . . . hopefully the look to get him to stop, but it was more shock of him wanting such a thing since their first time turned disastrous.

Zoro watched Luffy slide off of him and come towards the head of the bed, his back turned to him, sitting on his knees. There Zoro just stared in disbelief that Luffy wanted to try _this_, of all things, again.

Zoro knew that Luffy would wait forever if he had to as well. He sat there silently for a while watching Luffy wait. He watched the New Fang turn his head slightly to glance at him before turning his face back. Luffy was waiting for him to move and Zoro knew the boy must be nervous for he as sure as he- - was.

Maybe . . . he should just let this happen, not like the New Moon's night, no, no, but now, before that da- -ed night came. He could try, after all, he's had plenty of practice when he was away from them for such things.

Zoro slowly crawled up to Luffy and wrapped an arm around his chest before coming to nibble at his neck. He felt Luffy lean his head to the other side so Zoro could have more of his neck. It wasn't until Luffy let out a pleasured moan until Zoro felt the heat inside him rise, wanting to consume his body just like before.

He had slipped, once, the heat making his body slam Luffy down on the bed while his mouth attacked Luffy's neck. Luffy wasn't hurt by it, it was a soft bed, but it scared Zoro some.

"It's okay," Luffy managed to pant out, reaching behind him to take a hold of Zoro's arm. "I'm fine."

"You said that before and you lied," Zoro muttered out, taking a large whiff of the boy's hair before licking up the spine of his neck, making the Blood Prince shiver in delight.

"I'm sorry about that, " Luffy said. "But I mean it . . . now."

"Luffy," Zoro groaned, pressing his hips into Luffy's hard, and pressing the boy harder into the bed. "I want you . . . I _need_ you."

"And I need you," Luffy said, letting his head lay against the bed and stare towards the left.

"Let me have you then," Zoro mumbled out, rubbing his face against Luffy's shoulder blades.

"I'll always let you—Zoro," Luffy replied, his left hand coming to take a handful of the bed sheets, trying to calm himself from this nervousness.

Luffy let out a moan feeling Zoro trail kisses down his neck, towards his spine and then towards his capris. Luffy felt Zoro's hands come to the rim and instantly he felt those hands tremble. Picking his head up he turned to gaze at Zoro to let him know everything was fine.

Zoro was gazing at him with fear and nervousness. Luffy nodded before going to lay back down, letting Zoro do as he pleased. Luffy did bite his bottom lip once he felt himself completely exposed to the wolf's gaze. It wasn't long before his face began to heat up and so he covered his face in his arms.

"Stop that," Zoro said, coming to take Luffy's arms away from his face to give his cheek a good, hot, wet lick. "There's nothing wrong with you."

Zoro then rubbed Luffy's throat, so much that Luffy leant his head back and met Zoro's face. There they shared yet another of the many kisses they'd be sharing that day. Luffy moaned into the kiss upon feeling Zoro's manhood press up against his lower backside, and his face began to heat once more, remembering the time that thing nearly tore him in two.

"Shhh," Zoro cooed, rubbing his lips back and forth on Luffy's and continuing to rub his throat. "It's not a threat this time. I'll be gentle, I promise."

Zoro's hand trailed up to the side of Luffy's face and instantly met a stray tear. He picked up his thumb to look at the moisture before he licked it and bent down to lick them away from Luffy's eyes, they didn't belong there at the moment.

Luffy wasn't crying though because he was scared. No, far from it. He was happy. Happy that Zoro was finally there with him, happy that he was finally able to show Zoro just how much he loved him too . . . how much he missed and needed him.

Zoro took his robe off and placed it next to the bed. He wanted Luffy to be able to feel skin on skin, but these bandages were a problem. Looking down at them Zoro's hands roamed on them, they covered his chest completely, even his arms. He didn't want this for Luffy.

"It's alright," Luffy spoke up, knowing Zoro had paused to look at his troublesome bandages. "Chopper wants you to keep them on . . . and so do I."

Zoro managed a smile before bending down once more to rain kisses on his lover. He kissed just about every part of the boy's body to let him know just how much he loved him wholly.

When it was time for the two of them to become one Zoro looked down to see Luffy trembling. Blinking Zoro lowered himself on the boy to let him feel how close he was and to keep him from those trembles.

Placing his hand near Luffy's head Zoro watched as Luffy's right hand shot out to take hold of it around the wrist. His grip was tight, but secure. Zoro leant down and came to lick at Luffy's ear while he prepared him.

Taking part of it between his teeth he heard those sounds from Luffy he had come to lust for now, the beautiful moans of his. He especially loved it when the New Fang would arch into him, seeing this only made his heat burn all the more and now he was ready to become one with him.

"Luffy," Zoro whispered, resting himself gently on top of the boy, his arms wrapping around his slim chest to hold him tightly. "I love you."

Just at those three words Zoro felt the boy relax in his grasp. His tense shoulder blades weren't digging into his chest anymore and now Zoro knelt down to rub his chin against Luffy's neck as he pushed himself inside. Zoro heard Luffy moan out of discomfort, but he wasn't crying.

Zoro groaned at the feeling he had so badly missed. This feeling he'd always try to reenact when he was alone, but never found much satisfaction in it. No this, this was real.

"Luffy," Zoro gasped out, his head leaning back once he was fully inside.

Luffy smiled and nuzzled into Zoro's arm that had been wrapped around his shoulders. Once again Zoro felt Luffy's tears sink through the bandages on his arm towards his healing skin underneath. Zoro didn't say anything about them though, knowing Luffy he was probably crying out of happiness once again.

"Zoro," Luffy sniffled, but affectionately rubbed his head into Zoro's arm as the wolf began to move.

Zoro was true to his word, he was gentle. He wanted it this way and more than anything he wanted to give Luffy all that pleasure of this act that he missed when he ruthlessly took him during _that night_.

"Ah!" Luffy gasped, his head arching back, mouth open. "D-Do that a-again, Mm."

Zoro kissed Luffy's cheek and did as was told. He positioned himself and struck the same spot and once again Luffy moaned louder, now beginning to push his hips back against Zoro's rocking ones.

Zoro smiled. Glad now that Luffy was beginning to enjoy himself. It's what he wanted, Luffy to know pleasure. Unintentionally Zoro had thrust harder than normal and he mentally kicked himself for it, but wondered against it as Luffy's body arched more into him and his moans heightened in volume.

Luffy buried his face into the sheets as his pants became heavier and heavier. They were right, those two male Vampire lovers. Both can receive pleasure out of this. And it was wonderful.

What was most wonderful though, was the feeling of being so close to Zoro. Their bodies fit together so well it was unbelievable. It was as if they were one body rocking back and forth in an intimate dance only meant for the two of them.

The two were so caught up in each others feelings and sounds that they had not noticed the blonde Blood Warrior opening the door to give the recovering wolf his hourly nutrient meals, or snacks.

Sanji froze where he stood, just staring at the two a little more casual than normal. He stood in the doorway for a moment before backing out and shutting the door silently. There, outside, he stood for a good minute until a particularly loud moan of Luffy's cut him out of his slight shock and daze.

Sanji let out a sigh as he placed the tray of food down on a small counter outside and then pulled a chair near the door, sat down and took out a cigarette. There he smoked it with calmness making sure that Werewolf bast- - - didn't hurt Luffy like he did before.

He sat there and listened, to the both of them, but mostly to Luffy. If Luffy so much as made a sound that had pain in it Sanji wouldn't think twice about it to walk in there and kick Zoro back into a coma. He couldn't have him hurting his Blood Prince twice, so he sat there and waited.

As he leant back in the chair his eye caught the form of Chopper, coming with some medicine in his hands. He watched the young Weredoctor come towards the door, but Sanji placed his foot in front of the young pup, preventing him from entering.

"Hm, what's the matter Sanji?" Chopper asked.

"Mm-mm," Sanji shook his head, signaling for Chopper to stay out.

"Oh, is Luffy still in there?" Chopper asked, but jumped at the sound of Luffy making an odd noise. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah," Sanji nodded. "They're just—bonding."

Sanji was right, the two were, in a way, 'bonding'. Through the whole process Sanji never once had a reason to bust the door down. Zoro took care of Luffy just like he had said he would, even if Luffy later on begged him to go fast Zoro only fastened his pace a little bit, he wasn't ready for anything rough yet and he knew . . . Luffy wasn't either.

Their first time was rough and so Zoro wanted this time to be special. Gentle and slow. It was enough to bring the both of them to completion and enough to have the two wanting more, and they did have more. Through the hours of slumber the two continued to make love, Zoro keeping it slow and loving and Sanji still sitting outside making sure Luffy made no sound of pain while Chopper slumbered on his lap.

When the two were finally spent and managed to sleep themselves they couldn't brush the addicting feeling of finally being complete. And neither of them wanted to give that up now.

"Stay," Luffy whispered out in his sleep, nuzzling himself against Zoro's chest.

Zoro managed to stay away for a while, running his fingers through Luffy's hair and letting himself continue to feel those overwhelming feelings of love, passion, and completion.

"I'm not leaving you this time Luffy," Zoro promised as he bent his head and kissed the boy goodnight before, himself, drifting off to join Luffy in the land of dreams.


	36. Whole

**Hot Shot's girl: So sorry for the wait, but I had this chp written for about two weeks and just never got the chance to head over to the library and update because I was busy one week and then sick the next -_- ugh, but I'm better now. Still don't know if I'll be able to update quicker though. Remember my novel, I'm just about ready to start writing it so wish me luck! ^-^ anyways, this chp is a little short for me, but enjoy :) Again, sorry for making you lovely fans worry -3-**

"What . . . the _he- -_ . . . did you say? !" Sengoku was never one for practical jokes and he knew the one who told him this 'joke', whatever it was, wasn't one either.

So as his eyes narrowed and teeth bared he stared at the large Werewolf. He wanted answers NOW and explanations and he made it VERY clear that he was to get them at once. Placing his hands on the table he glared intently at the Immortal Lord, Alpha Bartholomew Kuma who seemed to be the bearer of 'bad' news.

"Roronoa Zoro," Kuma repeated once more for the stunned humans to comprehend. "Is a Mene'ki."

It had been confirmed. The Hunters' worst fears, the Mene'ki returning, being born again. What made this even worse was that he was sired by another Mene'ki! That could mean anything! It could mean other Mene'ki could birth Mene'ki, or just his line will come to sire Mene'ki. Whatever it could be it wasn't good, especially for the humans.

Sengoku could barely move, sure his body was trembling but he wasn't too sure if it was fear or anger. It seemed to be something dead center between the two. All he knew is that if this got out it'd cause a global panic with the humans. He couldn't have that at all. The Hunters were supposed to protect their kind from threats like these, from those _creatures_.

Nothing was really said after this information was laid down before the Immortal Lords who had decided to show up there and the Hunter officers there, all looking at Sengoku to speak their dislikes about this.

Sengoku closed his eyes tightly for a moment before he opened them to stare at the Immortal Lords there, all surprised except two . . . Kuma, who had given the information to them, and Mihawk . . . the sire of the youngest Mene'ki. Sengoku's gaze fell on Mihawk and glared him down—the Hunters had told, ORDERED, this Werewolf to take his pup to get tested but Mihawk had refused for decades and now he saw the reason why . . . he wasn't acting like the arrogant Immortal Lord he was . . . but protecting his pup from a lifetime of hunting or imprisonment.

"Dracule Mihawk," Sengoku growled, clenching his fists as all eyes fell on the sire of the pup who just silently sat there with his arms crossed and eyes closed. "Care to explain why the HE- - you didn't care to tell us about your child being born a Mene'ki? !"

Shanks, who was also there, was just a shocked as everyone else. He turned and looked at Mihawk who made no motion to move or even speak. Shanks was now growing concerned for him. He now understood why Mihawk had been so protective over his pup . . . such a secret could get him killed, the pup that is.

"Mihawk," Shanks whispered, it was a low whisper, but Mihawk and the others heard it.

Mihawk opened his golden eyes and glanced to his left, where Shanks was sitting some feet from him and then to his right, where the other Immortal Lords, such as Alpha Jimbei, and Alpha Bartholomew Kuma, who had just betrayed the protection of the uncursed. Closing his eyes once again he opened his lips and spoke.

"I had no reason to tell the Hunters."

"Yes you da- - well did!" Sengoku spat, pointing at the one he knew was at fault. "Why the he- - do you think we order those tests for sucklings and pups! ?"

"It was to my beliefs that you order those to weed out the Mene'ki and if one should ever be born again you'd take them away, preferably killing them," Mihawk replied, lifting his gaze to meet the Head Hunter's who was standing across from the meeting table, still pointing accusingly at him.

Sengoku grinded his teeth together and nearly slammed his fists onto the meeting table, destroying it. But he refrained, he had to keep his calm—the best he could.

"I had been informed about a Hunter who had returned from a—_specialized_ mission concerning a count of such Mene'ki, that there were more. He kept ranting saying they had multiplied, but we paid no heed to it. Thinking it was just the rambling of a, now, madman we sent him off to a ward," Sengoku replied straightening his collar, trying to sound as 'calm' as possible so not to give anything the Immortal Lords didn't need to know away. "How old is your pup again Dracule?"

"I need not to tell you," Mihawk said, tilting his chin up and closing his eyes, they had no right to force him and he had no right to tell them.

Sengoku sighed out before rubbing his temples. "Last reported he was nearing his 2nd century. So I assume he's in his late teens, as you Werewolves would say. Da- - . . . that is too young for a Mene'ki to be. That and he was born from another Mene'ki, da- - it all, how could we be so careless? !"

"What are you going to do exactly?" Shanks asked, narrowing his eyes at the Hunter knowing that the treaty Head Blood Roger died for is against the hunting of any more Mene'ki.

"Well," Sengoku looked at the redhead and cleared his throat. "If it is okay with his sire, we'd like to understand how a Mene'ki came to be born from another Mene'ki. This had never happened before so we're quite curious."

Shanks was about to say something when everyone heard Mihawk scoff. They turned to see him chuckle a little before opening his eyes and frowning deepening at the Head Hunter and his 'proposal'.

"You take us for fools Sengoku?" Mihawk said, his tone deep and bitter. "So innocently you say you'd like to find out how this happened when in truth you want to find out so you may prevent any other Mene'ki, if they can bare any child, from it happening again. Once you find that you will _kill_ my pup."

Shanks' jaw dropped. Was it just him or had he not been with the Hunters long enough to understand that they were indeed not acknowledging the treaty his Head Blood, Gol D. Roger, had died for? It seemed to him that Mihawk, and even the others knew better, knew of the Hunters' _true_ intentions.

That was just _wrong_!

"Is that really what they'll do?" Shanks asked, standing up and looking at Mihawk who was now sitting upright in his chair.

Mihawk turned intense eyes to the redhead and closed them before shaking his head and standing up. Glancing back at the Hunters, who looked a little more tense than normal, he waved towards them saying—

"Ask them . . . even if they refuse you know what liars sound like."

At that Mihawk turned and left, the other Immortal Lords wondering if they'd ever see that Immortal Lord again—since his very pup was now threatened by the Hunters. The Hunters thought about this too so Sengoku called out after his retreating form.

"Dracule! Come back!" He said, knowing how upset the Hunter Elders would be finding out that Wolf Prince Dracule Mihawk had left their ranks because of this . . . but Sengoku knew the Elders would agree to get rid of the young Mene'ki above all else, they couldn't allow those creatures to resurface again, not when they had tried so hard to be rid of them nearly 400 years ago. "Da- - it!"

"So," Shanks turned to Sengoku with a stern glare. "What are you going to do with his pup?"

Sengoku could tell, by the look in the Blood Prince's eyes that if he answered wrong he'd leave as well. They were loosing too many Immortal Lords and Sengoku wondered if he could handle this headache.

* * *

"So . . . someone finally told them," Whitebeard nodded before turning his eternal silver gaze towards the pale raven-haired Wolf Prince who stood at his side with his arms crossed. "And it was one of our own."

"It seems that that Kuma doesn't seem to care much about the preservation of the Mene'ki," Mihawk replied, his gaze off into the distance as he and Head Alpha Whitebeard gazed at the comings and goings of others wolves in the Head Pack.

"I think he just wants to see what unfolds, and what the Hunters will do," Whitebeard said, taking a swig from his drink.

"We all know what the Hunters will do," Mihawk stated, looking up at the white wolf.

"Aye, we do," Whitebeard nodded. "From the very moment that treaty was made, to end the hunts of the Mene'ki, I knew the Hunters, being the forgetful humans they are, would in too short a time forget Roger's sacrifice."

Mihawk bowed his head and closed his eyes with a frown. The head of the royal family, Gol D. Roger, from the eldest line, the Head Blood, had paid the ultimate price to save all Mene'ki, Vampire and Werewolf alike. Mihawk probably couldn't be here if it hadn't been for that noble Vampire. So what the Hunters were doing was upsetting to both the Vampires _and_ Werewolves.

"They'll hunt for him now—more than ever," Mihawk replied, opening his eyes to gaze at a few Wolf Worriers conversing with each other.

"Then, are you going to do anything about it?" Whitebeard asked, looking down at the young wolf, well—young compared to himself.

Mihawk remained silent though. He didn't answer the Head Alpha because he didn't know what to do . . . especially after what he had heard Kuma said.

"Kuma said Zoro had died," Mihawk replied, Whitebeard froze in his drink and looked down at Mihawk with a raised brow.

"You and I both know it's not true," Whitebeard said. "Especially you, you can feel it when your pup's ties to life are cut."

"As can you, Head Alpha," Mihawk said, a small upturn at the corner of his lips formed as he looked up at the Head Alpha.

"Aye, but not as well as you," Whitebeard pointed. "I can tell if a wolf dies, but which one is unclear. Sometimes I wonder if I'm such a good Head Alpha, heh, ha."

After he took another chug Mihawk sighed out and looked into another direction.

"Not just that," he whispered. "I know you felt it . . . those two weeks ago."

Whitebeard placed his drink next to him, inhaled and exhaled a serious sigh. He opened his eyes to look fondly at his Pack before looking down at Mihawk who stared up at him with serious golden eyes—those eyes—so much like his Sire's.

"My time is coming to an end," Whitebeard replied with a nod, looking up to see clear blue skies. "I know everyone felt it."

"The birth of a new Head Alpha," Mihawk nodded, continuing to keep his arms crossed as he watched other wolves speak about just what they were talking about—a new Head Alpha.

"Aye," Whitebeard nodded. "And one so young."

"You weren't the only one surprised," Mihawk smiled fondly for a little while before shaking his head. "They all think it's me."

"They know better," Whitebeard said, glancing down at the Wolf Prince. "They all knows the signs, especially the wolves here. They see me on a daily basis and so should know what one should look, and feel, like."

"Yes, but not all of them are so bright," Mihawk chuckled. "It's just odd . . . how this came to be."

"But he was chosen by our ancestor. No one shall deny his right to the title," Whitebeard said with a nod. "It's just getting him to return here that'll be the problem," at that Whitebeard once again took up his drink and drank deep.

"Heh, good luck," Mihawk let off a small chuckle. "I highly doubt he even knows it himself. He's much too shallow."

"Yes, but . . ." Whitebeard grimaced, a frown forming on his features. "By what you said . . . he may not live long as one."

Mihawk frowned with him and scowled at the thought of those da- - Hunters denying a new Head Alpha from living out his destiny. They'd have to do something about that.

"Then . . . what do you plan—Head Alpha?" Mihawk asked, looking up at Whitebeard whose silver eyes were gazing into thought.

"Something," Whitebeard mumbled before crossing his arms and leaning back against the large tree trunk he had been sitting before.

Still, Mihawk could help but smile fondly. He hadn't believed it that his own pup would end up taking such a title before him or any older Wolf Prince, but the Wolf Princess' prediction was true. His pup . . . Head Alpha . . . he couldn't be more proud.

"I've seen that look before," Whitebeard noted, looking down at Mihawk. "It's the look of a proud parent."

"And I should be," Mihawk nodded, that smile still lingering on his pale lips. "It's not every day a sire gets to see his own pup become Head Alpha, all on his own."

Whitebeard smiled and agreed with a nod. Mihawk should be proud and Whitebeard didn't want to ruin the moment for him. He knew what it was like to feel such a thing, perhaps not to its full extent seeing how he was never a _real_ father, and he wanted Mihawk to continue to revel in it . . . but he knew that the thought of the Hunters' ill intent would quickly push it aside.

And he just couldn't have that at all.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Nami asked, looking at everyone as they sat down to eat breakfast. "Do you think Zoro's going to bolt again?"

"He'd better not!" Chopper suddenly stood up, slamming his small hands down on the table. "He needs to stay so he can heal!"

"Oh, is that your excuse for getting him to stay for a little while longer?" Sanji snickered, coming towards the Weredoctor to give him his breakfast.

Chopper suddenly turned his head away, his cheeks all ablush.

"N-No, it's just . . . he needs to take it easy for a while and traveling can put a strain on his wounds. Sure he heals pretty quick but . . ." Chopper bowed his head as he poked at his breakfast.

"We get it buddy," Sanji patted the young pup before serving the others. "We want him to stay as well."

"It feels like it's been forever since he left," Usopp let out a sigh, taking a bite of his eggs. "I'm glad he's back and all, but like what Nami said . . . when do you think he'll leave?"

"Who said he is?" Franky spoke up, mouth full of food. "Let's have some hope that he missed us just as bad as we missed him."

"Tch, that da- - dog isn't going anywhere for a while," Sanji muttered, shaking his head. "We'll make sure of that, right guys?"

"Hey," Nami spoke up, looking around. "Luffy's still not back from his visit?"

"Nope," Sanji said plainly. "I'd give them their meals and all, but . . . let's face it those two probably aren't hungry."

"Well, Luffy better be trying his da- -ed best to convince Zoro to stay!" Nami pointed out with a cross of her arms. "I can't handle that idiot getting depressed when Zoro decides to leave again."

"I'm pretty sure he is," Sanji said, letting out a sigh of smoke before turning to head back towards the kitchen, not even catching Robin's knowing smile behind her book.

"Let's eat then shall we?" Robin smiled and placed her book beside her plate. "I'm sure you're all happy about our Blood Prince not being here to nab our meals, so enjoy his abstinence while you can."

"She's right!" Nami chirped. "Eat up guys!"

* * *

Luffy let out a moan as the Werewolf's fangs sank inside his neck again, close to the previous spot they had once occupied, but not the same. Every time Zoro did this he was gentle and it drove Luffy crazy, as his memory recalls Zoro had always been rough in their feedings, but things have changed recently—it's like he's got a whole new control over the animal inside and Luffy really wasn't sure if he appreciated it or just missed that rough passion

And, like last time the wolf fed, Zoro detached his lips from the Vampire's neck and came to give him a bloody kiss which Luffy eagerly accepted, tasting his own blood on the wolf's tongue always made him shiver in the most delectable of ways.

Luffy sighed into the kiss and let his eyes continue to stay closed. There was no need to see his lover, just feel. And that is what the two did and have been doing for a long while. Once the green wolf pulled away Luffy decided to open his eyes and look at him. He watched the wolf sit up and turn away from him, a gesture usually signaling something was on his mind, something that was usually troubling him.

"Zoro? What's wrong?" Luffy sat up and leant forward, feeling if Zoro were any further from him he'd die.

Zoro lifted his head and gazed at the wall before him. Without even turning his head he spoke.

"Tonight's . . ."

Luffy only patiently waited and watched Zoro turn his face towards him, a heavy look on his features that made Luffy worry if he had done something wrong.

"The New Moon," Zoro finished, his silver eyes falling down to glance away from Luffy.

Cocking his head to the side in confusion Luffy only giggled. He sighed and shook his head before coming to scoot closer towards the wolf before wrapping his arms around his thick neck and shoulders.

"Is that all?" Luffy chuckled before nuzzling his nose on Zoro's jaw, the part right next to his ear, a spot on the wolf that made him shiver when caressed.

"Luffy," Zoro sighed out. "This is serious."

"And I told you I don't care," Luffy said, his deep brown eyes gazing into Zoro's newly silver ones.

"You'd be willing to go through that . . . again?" Zoro asked. "I've been on my own for only a few New Moons, but I was alone during those times. I don't know what I'd do when I was with someone—especially you."

At that Zoro leant down, planting a tender kiss on the New Fang's collarbone making the boy let out a content sigh and once again close his eyes.

"You can't know until you try," Luffy replied, giving that smile of his as he tightened his grip around the Werewolf.

Luffy's smile only broadened as he watched his lover's smile widen to that of such kindness and willingness that he thought he'd just melt. There was only a slight nod but Luffy saw it and so leant forward, laying his head against Zoro's toned, and still bandaged, chest.

"Thank you Zoro . . . for staying," Luffy said, his smile so bittersweet Zoro could hear it in his tone.

"I told you I won't leave you again," Zoro said, nuzzling his face against Luffy's raven locks. "And I don't like breaking promises."

"Neither do I," Luffy smiled, feeling that great content with just lying in his lover's arms. "Besides . . ."

Luffy pulled away from Zoro's grasp and looked up at him with a devious smirk, his hands on his hips and eyebrows wiggling.

"I've been wanting some rough sex from you."

"W-What?" Zoro nearly choked on his own spit from hearing Luffy say that.

"I'm serious," Luffy whined, crossing his arms and furrowing his brow like he was upset. "Every time now it's always been gentle, I like that, it's fine, but when I really want you to be more rough you always ignore me."

"Luffy," Zoro sighed, shaking his head as if he were talking to a child. "The reason being is that I don't want to hurt you. I said I'd never do that again."

"Yada, yada, how many times do I have to say 'I. Don't. Care.'?" Luffy let out a sigh, looking at the green wolf. "Besides, even if you ignore me, come tonight I guess I'll just get what I want."

Luffy giggled inwardly once he watched that predatory smirk cross Zoro's features. Now he hadn't seen that look in a long, long time.

"You're a cheeky bast- - - aren't you?" Zoro said, that smirk still gracing his features, his eyes even shining a dark strange sheen.

"The one and only," Luffy chuckled, holding up his index finger to signal '1'.

Luffy smiled as he watched Zoro's shoulders shake until he began laughing. Luffy was about to laugh with him just because he felt like it when the wolf suddenly tackled him, pinning him to the bed. Luffy didn't do anything but stare up into those silver eyes that seemed to glow in a dark light, such a look Luffy had been waiting for, for a while.

"You still like that animalistic side don't you?" Zoro asked, tilting his head to the side, his fangs bared through his lips as it widened in its smirk.

"Maaaybeee," Luffy glanced away like he was some naive child and once he looked back at Zoro he watched the wolf snicker and suddenly sit back on his heels, himself still gazing at the Blood Prince with that dark look.

"Alright then," Zoro grinned, it almost looked sinister, but Luffy knew this was only another side of Zoro that had been dormant for a while—Luffy had seen this side of the wolf more than once, like during their Full Moon Initiation and the New Moon's Night.

Luffy let out a slight gasp as he watched the wolf's clawed hands grasp his ankles, not too tight, but not too gentle either. Luffy smirked and propped up on his elbows to lean up and watch the wolf better.

"You want it rough," Zoro continued, his tongue coming out to lick at his fangs before retreating back between the teeth. "How about a test-run then, before that da- -ed moon comes?"

With a dominating growl Zoro flipped the boy over, roughly slamming him into the mattress before crawling on top of him and pinning him down. Luffy let out a slight hiss feeling Zoro's claws dig into his thighs as he took a hold of them and pressed them against his own hips.

Luffy let out a groan as Zoro's larger, heavier, body descended upon him and pressed him more firmly into the mattress. He wasn't in pain or anything and he could endure Zoro falling asleep on him, but still Luffy was turned on and Zoro better NOT back out on him.

Luffy absolutely loved being dominated by this wolf, but of course there was always that wonder in his mind to what would happen if Luffy was the one dominating for a change. That thought would have to wait for later, his mind was needed 'elsewhere' at the moment.

"What do you say . . . Luffy?" Zoro whispered huskily in the raven's ear before giving the shell a thick wet lick, making the boy writhe and shiver under him.

"I, guh, like the sound, heh, of that," Luffy worded, his mind soon fogging up with a familiar feeling, knowing he would soon be reduced to something that couldn't even speak straight anymore.

* * *

"You know . . . he doesn't look too good. I thought you said he'd get better once he was fed?"

"He should be better, but something is clearly wrong."

"No duh! Doc, what is the matter with him this time?"

The whole group turned to the sickly doctor as he knelt down next to the horribly looking Vampire who just about laid there motionless, like some corpse. He examined him for a while before checking on his pulse.

Letting out sigh he rubbed the back of his neck before looking at the others.

"I'm not too sure, but it looks like his body is shutting down," the Doc informed.

"Why the he- - why? !" Blackbeard suddenly shouted, outraged that his feeding source was, as Doc Q literally put it, dying.

"It's as if he's willing it," Doc Q said, looking back at everyone.

"Well . . . that certainly is unexpected," Auger spoke up, tilting his head to the side, gazing at the dying Vampire.

"Is there nothing we can do then?" Burgess spoke up, waving his large arms around. "That's the boss's only feeding source. He's still not a wolf yet so—"

"We all know that Burgess," Laffitte spoke up, a frown actually plastered on his pale, pale face. "But if he's dying on his own then can we really help him?"

There was a silence now as every eye fell upon Blood Prince Ace. Lying there, his hands actually not bound this time because of his weak state, one lonely thin blanket covering his fevered body. His body was shaking all over and red painted his face from a forced fever—simply unheard of by the others.

"That little brat!" Blackbeard growled, his claws coming out as his fangs clamped together tightly. "He's doing this on purpose. He'd rather be dead than helping me take power! Filthy Vampire!"

Just by saying that Blackbeard caught the wary glances by the Vampires in his group, but he paid them no mind. His anger towards the Blood Prince was too great and he didn't know how to react.

"I can't let him die," Blackbeard growled to himself. "There's got to be something!"

"There is no medicine that can cure what the boy is doing to himself," Doc Q said, shaking his head. "I fear that even if I do give him medical treatment he'd only force his body to reject it. I've never seen such a strong will before in my life. Surely he is the son of the late Head Blood, Gol D. Roger."

"So . . . what do we do then?" Burgess asked, looking towards their leader who continued to shake in anger.

"Da- - it, even if I have to take him to Hunter medics he's not getting out of this!" Blackbeard growled, stomping over to where Ace lay, panting out in fever, the Vampire forcing his body to shut down and leave the da- -ed Werewolf. "You hear that boy! I'll take you to the humans if I have to!"

* * *

"Is that right?" Doflamingo leaned back in his 'throne' and kicked his feet up on the tree stump before him. "Well now, that's different."

"Yes lord Alpha Doflamingo," one of his Pack members said, keeping his face pointed towards the dirt. "Immortal Lord Alpha Bartholomew Kuma said it himself."

"So now that the Hunters know there is another Mene'ki, one so young even, what do you think they'll do?" Doflamingo's amused smirk never left his lips as he turned to look at the others around him.

"Uh, well Alpha, they'll probably hunt him down," one answered.

"Yeah, we know those Hunters forgot about the treaty made by the late Head Blood, Gol D. Roger, concerning the Mene'ki," another spoke.

"But the Mene'ki were just freak accidents," another spoke. "They seemed to appear for a generation or two before vanishing."

"Then, do tell, how come Roronoa was born one?" Doflamingo asked, picking up a piece of meat left beside him and casually watching the others contemplate their ignorant thoughts.

"W-Well . . ."

Figures, they had no clue. No one did. It could have been a freak accident, but having a sire who is also among the Mene'ki is a little harder in getting by in being called an 'accident'.

"Come on you sorry excuses for wolves," Doflamingo chuckled as he leant forward and waved at them all. "His father was a Mene'ki, but oh do tell me how the Hunters reacted when they finally realized a Mene'ki had not only been born again after years of no more birthings, but also from another Mene'ki."

"Well, Alpha, they were appalled. The head, Sengoku, demanded Wolf Prince Mihawk to explain, but he just left," one wolf informed.

"Really?" Doflamingo asked. "So does that mean he's gone for good?"

"We're not sure, no one is," they replied.

"Well then," Doflamingo once again resumed him laidback position. "I wonder what will become of that retched family."

"Alpha, do you think that Wolf Prince Mihawk's line will bear nothing but Mene'ki?" one asked.

"Maybe," Doflamingo shrugged. "If that's the case then Roronoa is as good as a dead dog."

"Brother, wait!" Bellamy suddenly spoke up. "Does that mean you're no longer looking to gain Wolf Prince Roronoa as a part of your Pack?"

"Nah, not now," Doflamingo chuckled, glancing up towards the skies. "I want to see how this unfolds. It'll be fun, no?"

* * *

"Shi-!" Nami suddenly gasped, startling everyone.

"What's wrong Nami?" Brook asked, looking confused at the girl.

"Isn't today New Moon?" She asked, looking at everyone.

"Yes," Robin replied with a nod.

"Then—Luffy—Zoro—Shouldn't we—? !" Nami tried to get out what she meant, but couldn't put it into words, the whole subject of the New Moon was even now still sensitive to the others, but they got her meaning nonetheless.

"Yeah, what Nami says," Chopper pointed out. "If you want, I can drug Zoro so he doesn't hur—"

"Calm down young doctor," Robin motioned the pup down.

"Yeah," Sanji spoke up with a nod. "I think that idiot can handle himself this time."

"A-Are you sure?" Chopper asked, still remembering how bad Luffy had looked last time.

"I hate to say it, but I think Zoro's been practicing self control and can handle himself better these nights," Sanji said, letting out a lungful of smoke.

"Really?' Franky spoke up. "But it takes seasoned wolves decades to control such a state."

"That mosshead isn't normal, remember?" Sanji said, giving Franky a slight smirk before taking another drag.

"Well, that's Zoro for you," Usopp smiled that fond smile of his. "I agree with Sanji. He can do this. Trust him for once guys."

"Yeah, but does Luffy need to be with him to bring up the chances of him getting hurt again?" Nami asked, placing her fists on her hips.

"He won't hurt him this time," Robin replied, flipping through another page of her book she was reading.

"Tch, he'd better not. I already swore I'd kick his a- - back into a coma if he did," Sanji grinned, bringing up his fist for emphasis.

* * *

It was still around noon and everyone still slept. It wasn't easy for them to sleep through the New Moon like that. It was hard to trust the wolf that had once succumbed to the Moon's influence and hurt their beloved New Fang, but they had to trust him, even if it was just once. They had to give it a chance and so they all managed to fall into slumber as the morning sun rose.

"Morning Chopper!" the loud wakeup call wasn't just for the young doctor it seemed, sure he was the one pounced on but the others still caught that loud shout.

"WAH!" Chopper gasped, his eyes popping open soon to see a New Fang smiling down at him, fangs all pointy and shiny.

"It's about time you wake up," Luffy giggled before getting off of him.

"Uh, Luffy, what are you doing up so—? Wait!" Suddenly Chopper's head jerked back towards the direction Zoro's room lay to only see the wolf leaning against the wall, waiting, with Luffy, for the others to wake up.

Chopper's head quickly snapped back towards Luffy who was now standing straight, everything looking in place. His clothes weren't ripped to shreds, if anything they looked neater, he wasn't a bloody mess, the only marks on him were a few bite marks around his neck and chest, and there was his beloved straw-hat, nestled neatly on top his unkempt raven locks.

Even Zoro looked absolutely normal. Glancing over towards the older wolf Chopper noticed how he casually waited for everyone to wake up, watching Luffy nearly jump on all of them without catching the kicks or punches thrown his way. He actually looked like he was waiting to leave with them.

So did this mean . . . he was . . . staying?

"Alright Luffy, we're up, we're up!" Nami groaned, picking herself up, her eyes still droopy.

Once Nami was awake she looked wide-eyed at the two and looked them over for a good ten seconds before saying anything at all.

"Wait—are you two . . . _okay_?" she asked wary of the both of them.

"I feel fine, but I don't know about Zoro," Luffy said, his grin plastered to his face once he turned towards the wolf who let off a small blush before turning away and muttering a quick 'I'm fine'. "Yep, we're both fine."

"Are you sure?" Chopper asked, looking on with concern to the both of them. "If you'd like I could give you two a quick checkup and—"

"No," Luffy whined. "We still have to go to Water 7, right Franky?"

"That's right," Franky nodded, standing up and stretching out his muscles.

"Wait, you all still hadn't gotten to Water 7 yet?" Zoro asked, looking at them all with confusion. "But I thought . . ."

"Nope," Franky said with a shake of his head. "The little guy there was so depressed we had to take him on a vacation to heal both physically and mentally, but that didn't turn out so good."

"Ugh, tell me about it," Nami groaned with a roll of her eyes.

"Well . . . I'm really sorry for putting you guys through all that crap," Zoro said, his eyes cast down in shame.

"Well just stay with us and you're forgiven, that simple," Sanji said with a wave of his hand as he helped the ladies pack up.

"I don't plan on leaving again," Zoro replied, his tone serious and determined.

"Good," Nami said with a smile before frowning at the wolf. "'Cause I still have a butt-load of questions for you while we're headed for Water 7. We _all_ do."

"Hhh, kind of figured," Zoro let out a sigh, wondering if it was such a good idea to wake up out of that coma.

"Hm? Brook are you going to come with us? !" Luffy suddenly bounded towards the lengthy Blood Warrior, all wondering how Luffy could move so easily after a certain rough night last night.

"Oh, well I don't know," Brook said, waving his hands before the prince. "My mission has been completed and I should head back to the Head Clan and—"

"Pleeeeeaaaaaassssse!" Luffy pleaded, clasping his hands together to beg his beloved musical Blood Warrior. "Just here, we won't bug you at all after!"

"You mean _you_ won't bug him," Nami added in.

"Well," Brook let out a sigh and rubbed his afro. "I suppose I could, but after that I'll have to report back to the Head Clan."

"Yeah!" Luffy jumped up. "Now we have the whole Clan together!"

"Pack," Zoro corrected.

"It's Clan!" Luffy bit back, glaring at Zoro just as fierce. "Why won't you get it through your thick skull?"

"_My_ thick skull? What about _yours_?" Zoro asked, pointing at the boy. "You're the one who has a seriously bad case of it!"

"Look, there are more Vampires here, Brook makes 5!" Luffy replied holding up his hand to signal five fingers.

"Is that why he wanted me to come?" Brook asked, looking down at Sanji who only sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"What the he- - Luffy? !" Zoro growled. "When we started out we had MORE Werewolves so it was a Pack!"

"'Was' is the key word here," Luffy snickered, crossing his arms as if he had won his point.

"The he- - Luffy?" Zoro growled. "You don't make any sense!"

"You don't!" Luffy said back at Zoro, everyone wondering if this was just a playful argument or serious—you could never tell with those two. "I've never heard of Vampires being in a _Pack_."

And I've never heard of _Werewolves_ being in a _Clan_!" Zoro bit back.

And so the arguments continued, even as they all headed out towards Water 7. They still couldn't tell if it was serious or not, but they laughed nonetheless. It actually felt like Zoro hadn't even left at all—which was a pretty good feeling to everyone.

So now, as the 9 headed out, they finally felt like a whole Clan, or Pack, whatever they were, group. They just felt whole again and they weren't planning on separating like that for a long, _long_ time.


End file.
